Danball Senki VS Rockman EXE: The Battle Across Dimension
by hiro9796
Summary: The universe of two different world now rises a threat from an unknown enemy. 12 Cross Fusion members and LBX players have to join forces to end the threat. Hiro will discover his true nature that is bounded together with his friends and reunited with his long lost father. However, another person who was also Hiro from the future, named Regiudea causes trouble for them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _(Hiro speaking)_

 _Hi readers out there, my name is Oozora Hiro._

 _It has been a month since the fight with Mizel has ended along with Detector and Omega Dain's incident plus with Alfeld Gardyne who try to rule the world and Hiyama Mami, Lex's little sister who try to destroy it by using a communication satellite that acts spatial military base, Paradise._

 _Peace of the Earth has been restored thanks to all the LBX players from all over the world including me and my friends but more importantly the LBX themselves are the heroes of the world._

 _Tokio City that was once destroyed by Mizel using his giant robot Mizel Trouzer has been restored as it was within this one month._

 _Everyone has finally able to enjoy a peaceful life including me and my friends._

 _Coincidentally, all the fights that I have been through with my friends was during school holiday and by the time the fight with Mizel have ended plus with the city have been completely restored, I realized that school has started as usual on the next day._

 _One of my friends Yuuya-san who enrolled in the same school as Ban-san, Kazu-san, Ami-san, Gouda-san and Sendou-san which is Misora High School._

 _Misora High School was divided into Misora High School 1 and Misora High School 2._

 _Sendou-san was the only one of my friends that enrolled in Misora High School 1 while the rest go to the other one._

 _Ban-san told me once that most the students from both school don't get along with each other as the gang leader Gouda Hanzou and Sendou Daiki compete for turf around Misora Town where they usually hang out._

 _However, ever since Innovators incident ended, both school don't even quarrel like they used to and after Mizel was defeated, they get along pretty well._

 _I was once a student in Misora High School 1 like Sendou-san but I didn't care about it that much because I wanted to ace my studies and to save money to get an LBX of my own since the mass produced LBXs are quite expensive, not to mention the rare-model one._

 _Jin-san goes back to country A to continue his study there. Same goes for Jessica-san, and apparently Asuka-san too since her brother and family live there._

 _Starting today, I transferred to Shibuya High School at Shibuya Town because my mom said that it was a lot closer to my house compare to my old school._

 _I don't have any arguments on that because I'm not really that close with my classmates since we don't hang out together often and I wanted to see if I could find a new me there._

 _Even so, I was quite nervous because this is my first time transferring to a new school during teen's age and I'm scared that it will just be the same as how I was in my old school._

 _However, I forgot about the fact that my friend, Hanasaki Ran live in Shibuya Town and was a student in that school._

 _The first time I met her was with Ban-san when she was a competitor in a karate competition and she came out in first place._

 _Like me, she was one of the LBX players chosen to fight against Detector along with Ban-san._

 _On the first day on my new school, I was placed on the same class as Ran-san and what's more I get to sit beside her as well._

 _During recess time both of us hang out together for the first time and she said she was surprised to see me here and ask me why._

 _I told her the reasons and I got to admit that seeing Ran-san as one of my new classmates surprised me too._

 _Even my other new classmates were surprised and excited to see me, Oozora Hiro one of the Artemis finalist like Ran-san enrolled in the same school as them._

 _I was extremely happy that I transferred to Shibuya High School and I know I would be able to find a new me in there._


	2. A small talk with my mother

It was a sunny weekend morning in Oozora's resident at Grace Hill. Hiro, wearing a white pajamas with many blue dots is still sleeping soundly on his bed with a blue digital alarm clock on the bedside table. The clock display that it is 6:44 a.m. A minute later, the clock rings, making a large harp sound in a beautiful tone and cause Hiro to have his hand touch the switch on the clock to stop the ringing.

A moment afterwards Hiro get up from the bed and stretch up his hands up in the air while yawning. "It's already morning, huh?" said Hiro, looking at the clock and then open the curtains inside his room, letting the sun shine inside. "Guess I'll go take a bath and cook something before Mom woke up. After all, she return home quite late yesterday and was completely exhausted" Hiro said as he grab the towel and exit his room to take a bath. It only took him about 10 minutes to take a bath and he wore his usual orange shirt with a pair of white pants.

Now he is at the kitchen preparing some food for breakfast. He make a breakfast consist of two slices of toasted bread, an egg, and some bake beans with a few packets of ketchup and chili sauce as options for both him and his mom. He also prepare a jug of coffee for her mom to drink in a mug while he make himself a glass of sky juice.

Half an hour later, Hiro's mom, Oozora Haruka came down from the stairs in a half sleep state wearing a long sleeve pink blouse with a brown short pants. Hiro who have just finished preparing the breakfast saw her. "Good morning, Mom" Hiro greeted with a smile. "Good ... morning..."she replied while covering her mouth because of yawning. "I'm sorry Mom for not having rice as today's breakfast" Hiro apologized, "I ended up using all the current ones for yesterday's dinner and forgot to buy them earlier". Haruka was surprised to see that her own son make breakfast and her face turn furious. "That doesn't matter! " Haruka scolded, much to his dismay as they both sit at the table, "Didn't I reminded you many times that you didn't have to go as far as to cook food for us every day while I'm around?!". "I'm sorry Mom" Hiro apologized once again, "It's just... I have become used to it before I got involved in Detector's incident. Plus Mom look exhausted with work yesterday so I thought I could at least reduce Mom's burden, even a little".

"Fine" she sighed, didn't feel like scolding Hiro further, "Shall we eat then?" Hiro nodded and they cried "Itadakimasu!" before started eating. They didn't talk for the first 5 minutes though but then Haruka feel that she need to say something to her son. "Hiro" Haruka called out to her son while they were eating. "What is it, Mom?" Hiro asked after finished chewing his food. "I'm sorry that you had to do this for me" She expressed her regret. "Why?" Hiro asked again, surprised by her words. "We finally get to spend our time together but I fell sick a few weeks after we get to do so and yet I only cook our meal a few times. Most of the time you prepare our meals and do house chores but the only thing I did most was working inside a lab. Not only that I abandon you for a few years because of work and now I even make you do all the work that should have been mine. Mom feels quite frustrated with herself for not being a good mother to you" Haruka explained while pulling a long face.

"That's not true, Mom" Hiro corrected her as he touch one of his mother's hand that was on the table, to her surprise, "It's true that Mom abandon me for quite some time. I am angry for that but I couldn't myself to do so". "Why?" She questioned. "After all, Mom originally created Adam and Eve to find Dad who went missing while I was 3 right? Mom didn't tell anyone but me about this" Hiro answered, "It doesn't sound make sense for anyone else but for that reason alone is enough for me to forgive Mom's action even if Mom happen to forget about it unintentionally while working with Omega Dain". "Hiro…." She muttered as a bit of tears came out from her eyes. "Well even if it wasn't because Mom was tired, sick or busy with work, I would have done all the chores and cook our meals anyway" Hiro stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, surprised by her son's words. "The truth is Mom..."Hiro confessed as he release his hands from his mother's hand, "I feel kind of left out from my friends". "Why? You're a skill LBX player and yet you still have a lot of friends in your new school." Haruka stated.

"That is true but that's because there is some power that I don't know that mostly help me to match up with the others and because Professor Yamano made the LBX that I use. If not for that, I am actually the weakest LBX player among everyone. And when I compare myself with my friends from other aspects, I'm not even as good as them." Hiro explained, "For example, Ran-san, Yuuya-san and Kazu-san are pretty good with martial arts and sports, Ami-san, Ban-san, Jin-san, Asuka-san, Jessica-san, Kirito-san experts in computers, Gouda-san and Sendou-san are leaders of school students. There are others that are good in their own things but I feel that I don't have anything that I'm better at. Plus everyone grown mature quicker than I thought from most aspects and I'm the only one who still look like a child from both inside and outside."

Haruka was rendered speechless by her son's confession and didn't know what to say to him. Why not? It is true that Hiro was a skillful LBX player like most of his friends but it's only because his LBX was made by Ban's father and an unnamed power that he possess. Plus his friends have mature enough already but only Hiro who is not because of his obsessions with being a hero of justice. In addition, the world have now become peaceful so having that kind of obsession will just be a laugh content for public. After 5 minutes of giving a thought to that, Haruka figured out that Hiro didn't look inside himself further and decided to say something. Hiro, it is true that everyone may be better than you with LBXs and other things by their own skill and power but you also have some things that you're good at Haruka corrected her son.

"But I didn't even know what I'm good at Mom." Hiro told his mother. "There is..." She said to her son, point her hands at the food that they were eating. "For example, you are pretty good cooking. You didn't realized this but I say that your skills in cooking was better than your mother. I was surprised that you can cook all kinds of food and all of them were delicious. Plus, you're kind and possess a gentle heart and the proof is that you forgive me regardless what I did and you even took care of me while I'm not feeling well. Any girl would never ever regret picking you as their husband". "M-Mom...what are...? You...talking... about…?" Hiro stammered while looking down and blushing, embarrassed by her mother's statement.

"I'm telling the truth Hiro" She giggled, "And if that wasn't enough to prove that you're good at something, why don't you demonstrate your archery skills to them? You seem to have an interest on archery and enter that club instead of the others. Ran-chan told me that the archery club was proud to have you for having such talents". "Err...Ran-san told you that?" Hiro muttered as he face his mother in embarrassment.

"Yes. By the way, Hiro do you mind if I ask you something?" She requested. "Sure. What is it?" Hiro approved with his expression turn back to normal. "Do you like Ran-chan?" She asked firmly. Hiro was surprised and his face turn red before he fell off the chair. "Where... are you talking about, Mom?" Hiro retorted as he get up and sit back on his chair, "Both of us are just friends". Then there is a slight grin of her face. "Really? Then what's with you mumbling her name while you were sleeping at night? I wonder what you were dreaming about... Haruka questioned. "T-That... Hiro stammered as he drink some water to hide his embarrassment. "You like her, don't you?" She guessed. "Y-Yeah... kind of..."Hiro admitted in a mumble as he finished off his food and drink.

"If you do, why don't you just confess to her already? If you don't someone else will get her" Haruka advised. "I don't think it would work ...not for now" Hiro replied. He look quite sad and didn't have any confidence. Haruka was surprised with her son's answer and noticed there is something wrong. "Why? Does she like someone else?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, seems like that. I don't think she would accept someone as immature as me, unlike everyone else. Plus I thought about giving her a new LBX would have raised my confidence since that is how we were able to meet" Hiro explained." What kind of LBX?" she questioned. "Hold on for a minute, I'm going to my room for a while" Hiro answered as he gets up and head to his room. In about a minute, he came back with a scroll of paper in his hands and then sit down before showing it to his mother. On the paper, it was a drawing of a red phoenix mecha and its transform into a robot that has light blue eyes just like Achilles D9 and Odin Mk-2. The codename given for this robot is Garuda as written on the top of the paper. "This is it, Mom. The LBX that I wanted to give to her as a gift Hiro stated as he hold the paper for his mother to see.

"Garuda, huh?" she remarked," Your mother isn't a pro with LBX like Professor Yamano but it's quite impossible to build this kind of LBX. To build this kind would mean needing a new type of core skeleton. Even the data that we got from all over the world and also on AX-000 couldn't support this design". "I know it quite impossible when I read all the information that is related with building an LBX" Hiro replied, and his tone become firm as he continue "However I wanted to build it on my own somehow, not matter how long it takes."

Haruka was surprised that her son was determined to build a new kind of LBX in which none of the LBX maker have ever made in history since it is extremely difficult. She even took some time to think what she should say to her son.

"I understand" She answered with a weak smile, "Then Hiro, if you don't mind, can Mom borrow this for a while along with the designs on Dorcrus, Guncaesar and Leviathan that you have in your room?" Haruka asked." Eh? How did Mom know about them too?" Hiro exclaimed. "I saw them when we were tidying the house the other day. I guess you have been drawing other kinds of LBX apart from this one. "She stated. "Yes sure but why Mom?" Hiro questioned." Today, Tiny Orbit is releasing their new product in Tokio Sia mall. Professor Yamano and I are involved in this event. So I was thinking about asking him some advice for this. Who knows if he can give an idea of what to do" She explained. "I understand" Hiro nodded. "Well then, shall we finish our breakfast?" Haruka declared, "Yes!" Hiro agreed. Then, the two of them quickly finish their breakfast and went off to their respective work.


	3. A new enemy appear

It is now 10.00 a.m., Ban, Ran, Yuuya, Kazu and Ami are waiting for Hiro at Tokio Sia Park with Ran sitting on a bench near a fountain with Ami while everyone else is standing near the bench. Ran is quite angry with her arms folded.

"Mou! Where is Hiro anyway?!" Ran pouted. "It's been half an hour already" Ban remarked. "I wonder what he is doing." Ami questioned herself. "Watching another episode of Senshiman, perhaps?" Yuuya suggested. "That guy... When will he ever grow up?" Kazu sighed.

Then a while after they were complaining about him, everyone saw Hiro came running to them with an exhausted face. It seems he must have run desperately to get here. Ran then get off from the bench and quickly went to him. Hiro saw Ran coming towards him and her face was quite scary.

Looks like she is angry. Of course she is, they all promised to meet at 9.30 a.m. and Hiro came an hour later. "You're LATE!" Ran shouted, "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD KEEP LADIES WAITING?!" Hiro was forced to cover his ears from her loud voice.

"I'm truly sorry, everyone. I guess I got a bit off track" Hiro apologized. "What were you doing, Hiro?" Ban asked as he and the others approach him. "I got a little errand to do" Hiro answered. "Errand?" Yuuya repeated.

"Yes, I had to go buy ingredients for dinner since my Mom said that she might not be able to do so herself today" Hiro explained. "Well that's quite unusual" Ami commented. "Yet we thought that you got up late or got a bit of track because watching another episode of Senshiman again" Kazu added. "Ha ha ha, very mean" Hiro replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, shall we go to Tokio Sia Mall like we promised then?" Ban suggested. Everyone agreed and they make their way to Tokio Sia Mall. The reason they are going there is because the president of an LBX company maker called Tiny Orbit, Uzaki Takuya invited them to see the official release of a new model LBX which not just any people will be invited. Ban is in the leading front with Kazu and Ami beside him followed Yuuya and Ran are right behind them while Hiro is behind Yuuya and Ran.

"Hey, Ban-kun?" Yuuya asked while on the way to Tokio Sia Mall, "What kind of model it is do you think will come out?" "I don't know" Ban answered, "Takuya-san refuse to tell us anything no matter how much we begged for it. Plus, my Dad who was also involved didn't even give me a clue about it".

"Maybe a new kind Achilles or Odin perhaps?" Ami suggested. "I thought so too but my Dad said it was a new kind using AX-000 blueprints." Ban explained. "AX-000?" Kazu echoed, "Maybe a new O-Legion?" "Anyway, I can't wait to see it" Ran said excitedly.

Hiro didn't listen to the conversation his friends were having and was staring at the list of Hissatsu Function inside his CCM. "I wonder when I will be able use this Hissatsu Function." Hiro thought to himself.

"Hey, Hiro-kun? What are you doing?" Yuuya asked, realizing Hiro didn't even chat with them. "Oh, sorry" Hiro apologized, "Just checking at the list of Hissatsu Function that I managed to learn so far". "Can I see it?" Ran asked. Hiro nodded and he gave his CCM to Ran.

Ran scroll through the list of Hissatsu Function and at the EX type Hissatsu Function list, she saw a new Hissatsu Function she never heard of before. It was called 'Burning Falcon' and it is a piercing fire type Hissatsu Function.

"Ban, everyone. Take a look at this Hissatsu Function I found in Hiro's CCM "Ran called out to the others and they all came close to look at the screen of Hiro's CCM. Everyone were quite surprised when they saw it as this Hissatsu Function was never heard of.

Not even Ban knew about this one because it wasn't even used by any of the LBX world's top players. "Burning Falcon?" Ban readied the name of that Hissatsu Function. "This is the first time I heard about it" Ami commented. "Same with me" Yuuya added. "Hey Hiro, when did you learn about this one and how is it like?" Kazu questioned. "I don't know, it just appear on the day after we defeated Mizel. As for Kazu-san second question, I don't even know what it's like since I haven't and wasn't able to use it." Hiro explained.

"Eh!? You didn't able to use it?" Ran exclaimed. "Yes, I tried many times and somehow it's not accessible. I thought about asking everyone about this but I forgot about it while spending my time with my Mom" Hiro added. "Say, let's try ask my Dad about this as soon as the ceremony for the new LBX release is over" Ban proposed. "Okay, sounds like a good idea" Hiro agreed. With that in mind, everyone quickly head to Tokio Sia Mall as soon as possible.

15 minutes later...

Everyone have arrived at Tokio Sia Mall and is currently waiting at the third floor where the ceremony will take place. They barely managed to get into the front line to see the new LBX clearer as it is crowded with so many people especially reporters as Tiny Orbit is the top LBX maker in Japan.

Plus, ever since all the LBX maker and players from the whole world share their LBX related data in order to counter Mizel, Tiny Orbit becomes a lot better than ever. Of course after the fight with Mizel is over, Tiny Orbit forwarded back the data of Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9 to everyone and all LBX makers so that everyone will be able to compete in equal terms in terms of the LBX fight and also production respectively.

"Wow, there is so many people here. I guess it's not easy to be able to get in" Hiro commented. "It only natural. After all Tiny Orbit is Japan's top LBX maker" Ban stated. "Well, if isn't that someone didn't came late, we wouldn't have this much trouble to be on the front line" Ran retorted.

"I'm sorry" Hiro apologized once again, realizing he was responsible for them having trouble getting into the front line. Everyone else laugh awkwardly by this. "Oh is that you Ban-kun?" said a male voice. Ban and the others turned around and they saw 5 familiar faces just right beside them. It was Jin, Jessica, Asuka, Sendou and Gouda. "Jin, Jessica, Asuka, Sendou, Gouda" Ban called out to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Ami asked.

"Jessica, Asuka and I have arrive in Japan yesterday for a visit. Coincidently, we happen to stumble upon Takuya-san when we arrive and he invited us to come for this ceremony." Jin explained. "Sendou and I were helping with the ceremony since most of Tiny Orbit staffs are involved with other events at other places and they need some hand" Gouda answered.

"Takuya-san ONLY ask for his help but this brute guy drag me into it" Sendou corrected. "Seriously, I never thought I would see you guys here" Asuka commented. "Same here, Asuka-kun" Yuuya added.

"So you guys have arrived, huh?" said another male voice. Everyone turn and saw Kazama Kirito was walking towards them with his usual outfit in W season. "Kirito, what are you doing here?" Kazu asked. "Have you forgotten? I've become Tiny Orbit test player. It only natural I would be here" Kirito snorted. "Well, it's quite surprising that we're all gathered here" Jessica remarked. "Now that you mention it, it does sound weird" Ran agreed. "Anyway, it's about to start anytime soon" Kirito reminded.

And a moment later, Uzaki Takuya come up on stage and give a short speech to the audience. Then without further delay, he presents the new LBX to the audience. The LBX's codename is Flash Five and it's a red-silver colour knight frame type LBX. It has O-Legion's wings, Ikaros's legs, Odin Mk-2's head and Achilles D9's body and Minerva's arm. It also can turn into a plane and fly at high speed. And just like during Achilles Deed release, it will also be sell worldwide.

Then after the ceremony end most of the audience left except the 12 LBX players as they wanted to chat since they all were busy with their daily business and also because some of them did not live in the same country. While they were chatting, Hiro noticed his mother and Ban's father coming down from the back of the stage. "Mom!" Hiro called out to his mother as he walk towards the back of the stage. The two of them noticed him and his friends coming towards them. "Ban, everyone, thank you for coming" Professor thanked them. "So what do you guys think of the new LBX?"

"It's totally awesome" Ban complimented. "Who would have expect that the new LBX is a combination of the previous LBX" Kazu added. "It's just like the same way for O-Legion" Ami remarked. "I'm all glad that you like it" Professor Yamano chuckled. Ban remembered that they wanted to ask his father about something and turn to Hiro, who nodded in response.

"Professor, I got something to ask you about" Hiro requested. "What is it, Hiro?" Professor Yamano asked. Then Hiro told him about the new Hissatsu Function that he gain but unable to use it at all. "I see. Please lend me your CCM for a while" Professor Yamano asked and Hiro lend him his CCM.

Professor checked through his CCM and saw something that might be a clue as how to activate his Hissatsu Function. It was written 'Become completely one with your machine and your power will awaken'. "Become completely one with your machine and your power will awaken" Professor Yamano read it aloud. "Become completely one?" Ran echoed.

"What does that mean?" Yuuya asked. "I don't know but apparently this clue was the only way to activate this Hissatsu Function" Professor deduced. "Perhaps it means that Hiro should become one with his LBX, just like Mizel did when he change O-Legion into Mizel O-Legion" Professor Oozora suggested. "Like Mizel did?" Gouda exclaimed. "Is that even possible?" Sendou asked.

"Is there any meaning for Mizel doing that anyway?" Kirito added. "There is a meaning actually" Ban answered confidently. "I realized it while Hiro, Ran and I were fighting him in the final battle. Mizel O-Legion's speed and power is much better than our three LBXs.

Meaning to say fighting as the LBX itself is more powerful instead of controlling through our CCM". "Mizel is a virus program, it only natural that he is able to transfer his mind and soul to his LBX. However, we human can't do that" Kazu argued.

"There is one that could do it. Hiro could" Jessica corrected. "Me? Why" Hiro asked in surprised. "Your eyes turn into light brown when you're completely focused on playing LBX battle in a desperate situation in which something was put on the line and you cannot afford to lose. It also happens when you're fighting a powerful enemy alone." Jessica explained.

Then most of his friends recalled their previous adventure and remember that Hiro did something like Jessica said. "That's right, Hiro" Ban agreed, putting his right hand on Hiro's left shoulder, "I'm sure you can do it".

Hiro look at everyone who are looking at him. They are confident that Hiro definitely be able to use it since he is quite different from every LBX player around. "I...I'm...not...sure..." Hiro answered hesitantly, doubting his own ability.

However, before anyone could say reply anything, a sound of an explosion from the outside was heard and caught everyone's attention. Everyone was totally surprised by it. "What is that explosion?" Ran questioned.

"Let go check it out!" Ban declared and everyone, including Professor Oozora and Professor Yamano rush down from the third floor to the outside of Tokio Sia Mall entrance. When they reached outside, they were more surprised to see what happened to Tokio City.

A few tall buildings have been completely destroyed and smokes rise about everywhere in the city. They even heard sounds of guns and bombs and also the citizens' screams of fear from their current location.

"Tokio City is..." Kazu trailed in shocked. "Being destroyed" Ami finished. "What is going on?" Jessica asked "Are LBXs on rampage again?" Asuka suggested, since all chaos that the world had faced before are all related to LBXs.

Then the screen that is mounted on Tokio Sia building was changed to news Channel, which everyone noticed and looked at the screen. The reporter was a male, wearing dark blue blazer with white shirt.

"Breaking news, right now Tokio City is being attacked and destroyed by an unknown attacker. Apparently, the attacker were not humans" he reported, and there is a footage of an army of variety weird looking robots, as if there were like aliens shown beside the reporter. There were also police and armies fighting them back but they were all defeated easily. "

Not humans?!" Jin exclaimed as he and everyone listen to the reporters report. "Those attackers destroyed the city and has the ability to control computers" the reporter added.

"They can control computers?" Yuuya echoed. "All citizens please evacuate as soon as..." said the reporter but the channel was forced to change before he could finished his words. Then a weird figure appear on the new channel. The figure is a purple, scary, vampire bat like humanoid with an English style moustache.

"Attention, all humans" the figure started to speak, "We are the Darkloids". "Darkloids, he said?!" Sendou exclaimed. "I am Shademan, the Darkloids' leader" the figure introduced himself. "Tokio City is what as you see right now. It's no use for you humans to resist us through any means. We are more powerful than you think. This is just the beginning. Soon the whole world shall belong to us Darkloids" Shademan added and end with an evil laughter before the channel was cut off.

Everyone was left in shocked and fear by Shademan's speech. "Everyone, what do we do now?" Kazu asked, unsure what to do with the current events. "For now, we better to find a safe place and hide" Ban answered hesitantly.

"Don't joking around, Ban! We're just going to run and hide like a coward?!" Gouda argued, disagreed with Ban's decision. "Then how do you think we're going to fight against them?" Ban questioned back to Gouda angrily.

"We ONLY fight LBXs and humans up until now, not aliens. Didn't you see just now that the armies and police were unable to fend them off?!" Gouda was left speechless by Ban's words, of course he is.

He did saw the footage on the news just now and like Ban said, they never fought against anything that is not LBXs or humans. "Anyway, let's hide inside the Seeker's base" Professor Yamano suggested. They all agreed and started to move towards the nearest basement entrance.

However, Hiro who was at the back suddenly stop moving. From his view, the reason he stopped is because he saw a vision of the future. He saw a tall red building exploded as a result of being destroyed by the Darkloids army and a little girl with a blue coloured hair tied in twin ponytail, purple eyes wearing pink dress was trapped between the rubbles of that destroyed building.

Hiro then looked around and saw the building that was shown in his vision just a few kilometres across him. A few moments later, that building exploded. "I got to save that girl" Hiro thought to himself and suddenly started to run towards to the red building as fast as he can without even telling his friends in order to save the girl. Ran who was about the last person to enter the basement entrance after everyone else went in saw this.

"Hey, Hiro! Where do you think you're going?" Ran called out to him, surprised by his current action. "What's wrong, Ran?" Ban asked. "Hiro... he is going into the city" Ran answered, unsure why Hiro is running into the city where there is danger.

"What?!" Professor Oozora exclaimed, worried and shocked by her son's being reckless action. "What the heck is he THINKING?!" growled Kazu. "No choice!" Professor Yamano said and gritted his teeth "We got to get him back here now!"

Meanwhile, Hiro has arrived at the devastated red building that he saw in his vision within 20 minutes. There is no darkloids sighted anywhere near so he started to search around the rubbles. "Hey, little girl where are you?!" Hiro shouted, calling out that little girl, while searching through the rubbles.

"He….. Help me!" said a faint voice, requesting for help. Hiro heard the voice and rushed to the location where the voice came from. As he goes on, the voice he heard is getting clearer and saw a small hole within the piles of rubbles.

He examined the hole and saw the girl that he saw in his vision is in there. The girl is trapped inside there and unable to get out because one of her legs was stuck between a few large rubbles. "Hey, are you okay?" Hiro asked.

"I'm okay but my right leg is stuck. I can't move at all" the girl answered. "Hang in there, I'm coming to save you" Hiro assured her and started to lift the rubbles so that the hole becomes bigger for him to go inside.

Once Hiro got inside, he went and try lift one of the large rubbles with all his might so that the girl can pulled out her right leg that was stuck. Hiro somehow managed to do so and the girl was able to pull out her right leg.

"Thank you, Brother" the girl said to Hiro, grateful to him for saving her. "Can you walk?" Hiro asked her. The girl tried to stand up and move but fall back as she tried to do so. "I'm sorry. I don't think I could" she apologized, causing Hiro to think how to get her out from the devastated building.

"All right, then get on my back. I'll carry you" Hiro ordered her as he turned around and get himself ready to carry the girl. "Yes!" the girl responded and do as Hiro ordered her to. "Hold on tight!" Hiro reminded her and then started to carry the girl out from the hole in order to bring her to a safe place.

Coincidentally about 30 minutes later, Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, Ran and Ban are somewhere near the ruins of the other buildings of Tokio City, looking for Hiro who went off without saying a word. Hiro who was about 30 meters away from his previous location saw them. "Everyone!" Hiro called out to them.

"Hiro!" Ban called out as he and the others dash to him. "Hiro! What the heck are you thinking?!" his mother scolded him. "It's dangerous to go wandering out in the city in this current situation." "Sorry, Mom!" Hiro apologized.

"Hiro, who is this little girl?" Professor Yamano asked, noticing Hiro is carrying a little girl that is sleeping on his back. "This girl got trapped inside that demolished red building. I saw this in my head a while back. Apparently no one is around to help her" Hiro explained, while showing the building he mentioned with his head.

"Well, at least tell us before making any decision" Ran rebuked him as well, "We were all worried about you. What would have happen if a Darkloid was here?". "I'm truly sorry" Hiro expressed his regret.

"Anyway, Hiro. Switch with me. I'll carry that girl" Ran ordered. "Okay, I'll leave it you" Hiro agreed and have Ran carried the sleeping girl on her back. "All right, let's hurry to Seeker's base" Ban declared and everyone concurred.

However, their action were halted when they heard another sound of explosion coming about a dozen meters away from their current locations, which caught their attention. Then 4 figures jump out from that explosion with one coming from the left side and three came from the right side.

The one on the left side is Shademan and while the right side are apparently humans, two males and one female wearing high-powered suits, golden belts and have an astrological sign inside a circle that is attached on a golden suspenders in cross shape located at their chest.

The first male wore an indigo coloured armour with a helmet that is shaped after a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, has a sign of Gemini and is carrying an iron rifle gun.

The second male wore a purple coloured armour with a helmet that is shaped after a stag beetle, has a sign of Libra and wields a pair of axe like tonfas.

The female wore a fuchsia coloured armour with a helmet that is shaped after a butterfly, has a sign of Aquarius and wields a pair of bucklers.

Apparently Shademan is fighting against those humans as he releases a group of red bats towards them but they destroyed it with their weapons. "It's Shademan!" Ban stated. "Who the heck are those three people?" Ran questioned.

"Looks like those people are fighting Shademan" Professor Yamano stated as he observed those trio that are fighting Shademan. "They were on par against him" Professor Oozora added as she saw that trio are able to put up a fight against Shademan.

"Amazing..." Hiro muttered as he was amazed that those trio are able to fight against Shademan, as if he was watching something similar like in the Senshiman series, except that it's happening lively and it's not an act by actors.

While Hiro was amazed by the fight he is spectating, he feel something weird on the back of his left hand and when he look at it, there is a Sagittarius mark glowing in green on his hand. "What is this?" Hiro asked to himself, confused by what he saw.

Then at the same time, those trio suddenly stopped fighting and each looked at the back of their left hand. Each of them wore a metal disc like device. The device had a sapphire gem surrounded by gold circles inside silver that was written a few symbols on it.

The gem on their device suddenly blinking in green and those trio turn their attention to where Hiro and the others are. "No way! That kid is one of us?!" the female member of those trio exclaimed, referring to Hiro who is looking at his left hand.

While those trio is so focused on Hiro, Shademan saw this as an opening and attack with all his might, knocking the trio aside. "So that kid is the one that I'm supposed to capture?" Shademan deduced, "If that's the case I better complete my job and return to Erai as soon as possible".

Then Shademan suddenly jump and appeared in front of Hiro, much to everyone's shock. "What?!" Hiro exclaimed as he was shocked by Shademan's sudden appearance. Before anyone could say anything, Shademan punch Hiro's belly, rendering him unconscious.

Then he summoned a red portal in the sky with his right hand and went into it while taking Hiro with him on one of his arms. "Hiro!" Ran and the others called out to him prior to Shademan's departure into the portal but unfortunately he wasn't able to hear them as he was knocked out cold.

 **Hiro's being captured by Shademan. Who is this Erai that Shademan mentioned? What do those trio wearing high-powered armour suits mean when Hiro is one of them? What is Hiro's fate?**


	4. A short fight inside an endless tunnel

**Previous Chapter Summary** _(with Ran speaking)_

 _Hiro, Ban, Yuuya, Kazu, Ami and I are invited to the new LBX model release at Tokio Sia Mall organised by Tiny Orbit._

 _Over there, we saw Kirito, Gouda, Sendou, Jin, Asuka and Jessica who happen to be invited as well._

 _The new LBX was called Flash Five which was made in a similar way when Professor Yamano created O-Legion, by combining the ideas of his previous LBXs._

 _Also at the same time, we learnt that Hiro have obtained a new Hissatsu Function called 'Burning Falcon' after the fight with Mizel._

 _However, Hiro himself claimed that despite been able to obtain it, he wasn't able to use it._

 _While we all are trying to come up with a proper solution to it, something unexpected happen._

 _Tokio City is being destroyed by an unknown force and according to a reporter on duty, they were not humans._

 _Plus, the police and army are powerless against them. Then, those enemy's leader suddenly show himself on TV._

 _He introduced himself as Shademan, the leader of the attacking force called Darkloids._

 _They have come to claim the Earth for themselves._

 _While we're trying to go hiding into the Seeker's first base that is underneath Tokio Sia Mall, Hiro suddenly ran aimlessly into the city._

 _Professor Oozora AKA Hiro's mother, along with Professor Yamano, Ban and myself went to search for him._

 _Then we learnt that Hiro did that to save a little girl who was trapped underneath the rubbles of a devastated building but no one was there to save her before Hiro himself arrive._

 _We were about to return to Seeker's first base but suddenly an explosion happen somewhere not far from us caught our attention._

 _Then, we saw Shademan was fighting a trio of adult wearing high-powered suit._

 _While we were focused watching the battle, Shademan suddenly came and knock Hiro unconscious after giving those trio in high-powered suits a good pounding._

 _Then, Shademan summoned a portal in the sky and brought Hiro with him before going into it._

 _Just why did he do that and what will happen to Hiro?_

 **Summary end.**

"Hiro! " Ran called out to her friend as loud as she can who was just being abducted by Shademan but he wasn't able to hear her voice because he is unconscious.

"Hiro!" Professor Oozora did the same thing as Ran but unfortunately it has no effect at all.

At the same time, the trio wearing armour who was just knocked out at some piles of rubbles were trying to get up on their feet.

"Are you two okay?" the one in indigo armour asked his two comrades as he was the first to get up.

"We're okay" the one in purple armour answered as he and the female wearing fuchsia armour managed to make themselves stand.

"Leader, Looks like Shademan abducted the kid that we had our eyes on and went into that portal there" the female member reported to the male in indigo armour as she point her hand towards the portal that Shademan summoned just now.

"All right, we're going after him" the one in indigo declared and his comrades nodded in response, "Let's go!"

Those trio then jumped from their current location and head into that portal.

A moment after the trio have entered, the portal that Shademan summoned disappear.

Meanwhile, inside the portal...

It has been 10 minutes since Shademan was carrying Hiro on his back while floating forward through what people would call an endless moving tunnel when he went inside the portal.

The surrounding was completely spinning endlessly with so many colours and shapes changing at random.

"Looks like I'm almost there" Shademan started to spoken, "But still I don't get it why Erai wants me to create disturbance in the city just for me to lure out this kid" he argued with his own decision, looking at the boy he carried with him, sleeping.

"Still, as long as I get to make this world for us Darkloid. It doesn't even matter" he scoffed as he faced forward again.

"Wait Shademan!" a male voice shouted, which surprises Shademan and cause him to turn around.

He saw the trio wearing high-powered suits that he fought before were currently pursuing him.

"Oh, it's you guys" Shademan greeted coldly. "Hadn't enough of been beaten by me" he added sarcastically while smirking at them.

"Shut up!" the male in purple armoured snarled. "Shademan, hand over the boy that you have to us! Now!" the male in indigo armour, the trio's leader demanded.

"You mean this?" Shademan responded as he grabbed the boy he carried on his back and show it to those trio.

"He is..." the male in indigo gasped as he and the other two were surprised when they saw the boy's face, as if they know Hiro somehow.

"Unfortunately, I can't do as you asked" Shademan replied, refusing their demand.

"If we can't claim him through words, looks like we have to claim him by force" the female in fuchsia armour concluded, and the trio raise their weapon towards Shademan.

"Try attack me if you can but I'll use this boy as a shield" Shademan threaten those trio. The trio wearing purple armour were taken aback and low down their weapons.

"You're wide open!" Shademan stated as he released the boy he was holding behind his back.

"Crush Noise!" Shademan shouted as he expand his wings and released large sound wave pulse towards the trio, blowing them away from himself.

"Shademan, you...coward!" the one in indigo growled prior to be blown away.

Those trio were blown far away until they were no longer on Shademan's sight.

"Consider it as a strategy to win a game" Shademan corrected as he closed his wings.

"Well then, time to carry that boy back with me" he turned around to get the unconscious boy on his back again but Hiro was no longer there.

"This is impossible! That boy should just be around here" Shademan panicked as he turn left and right to search for the boy but Hiro was nowhere to be found.

Then suddenly something punched Shademan and knocked him to some distance from the back which causes him to turn behind and saw something else instead of the boy he abducted.

It was another person, apparently a male wearing high-powered armour just like those previous trio, except he was shorter than those trio, the colour of the armour is majorly red with white lines, the helmet was shaped after a falcon, and it has a Sagittarius astrological sign on the chest.

"Who are you?!" Shademan demanded to know who the person in front of him is.

However, unfortunately the male in red armour did not answered him and gave him some good beating on him by punching, kicking at Shademan's face and other parts of his body.

Then the male in red armour gave Shademan a final kick which blown him away.

"Damn it" Shademan groaned as he have a hard time breathing, "I will not get beaten this easily!"

Shademan get up trying to counter attack but unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to do that.

The male in red armour is already holding a golden bow in his left hand that has a plan shape of a falcon head with beak on the centre where arrows was shoot.

Then he charged up the bow in flame as the string was pulled and by the time Shademan look at his opponent, the falcon beak glow in white and the male in red armour released the string to shoot a giant fiery arrow.

Shademan didn't have time to avoid it and the arrow hit exactly at his emblem in the middle of his chest which look like a twin fang covered in red blood surrounded by Shademan's purple body inside a yellow circle.

He was blown far away while screaming in pain until he is no longer seen.

The male in red armour no longer has the strength to stand and fall down, unconscious. Coincidentally a portal appear underneath where he was fell down, and the male in red armour exits the endless moving tunnel in an unconscious state.

 **Where did Hiro go and what happen to him? And who the heck is the male in red armour that was able to fend off Shademan?**


	5. Nihao the herbalist and her net navi

**Author's note:**

 **Note this is just the improvised version of this chapter. Sometimes I did a few new chapters in a hurry that the story is spoiled and the plot is like crap. There are a few others that I updated before. Be sure to read it from the start again for those who have read until this far.**

Once and now, there was a small foreign land called Choina. This place was well known for being panda's natural habitat and producing traditional medicines made from herbs by a famous herbalists. The famous herbalist is known as Cardamom. He lives at Choina's tallest mountain inside a shrine together with his granddaughter, Jasmine that owns a net navi (Internet Navigator), a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her Personal Terminal, abbreviated as "PET", a small electronic portable device. In a much simpler terms, net navi are like the human's daily partner. The name of Jasmine's net navi is Medi, a female navi who was designed like a nurse.

One day, Jasmine was on her way back to her shrine walking through a forest of bamboos after finished collecting herbs for the day. "Yeah! I have managed to finish collecting all the required herbs for today" Jasmine cheered as she raised her hand up in the air. "Good job, Jasmine" Medi complimented as her tiny holographic form appear and sits on Jasmine's left shoulder, casually kicking her feet while looking ahead through the bamboo all around them. "Thank you, Medi. I wouldn't be able to find most of it without your help" Jasmine expressed her gratitude to her partner. "It's nothing. I'm just glad I can help". Medi replied. Jasmine nodded and smile back to her net navi before looking forward. Then when they almost reached their home, a small panda cub came running towards them, which they noticed. "What's wrong?" Jasmine asked the small cub. The cub squeaked a few times as it explained in its own language. "What?! There is a person unconscious?" Medi exclaimed after she translated the panda's language explanation. The panda nodded and squeaked back to them. "All right, lead the way" Jasmine commanded.

The panda nodded and started running with Jasmine and Medi following it. A few minutes later, they reached the place where the panda saw the unconscious person. They saw a young boy in blue hair wearing blue sweatshirt with black sleeve outside an orange shirt, white pants, and red shoes with shades of black and carry a blue-white bag with a black text written 'LBX', lie face downward. "Hey are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she dashed towards the young boy and moved his shoulders but there was no response. Then Jasmine checked the boy's breathing pulse through his left wrist. "He's still breathing" Jasmine stated as she confirmed that the boy is alive. "Let's bring him back to our shrine" Medi suggested before her holographic form disappear. Jasmine nodded and carried the boy on her shoulders until she reached the shrine.

When Jasmine arrived at the shrine, her grandfather, Cardamom was not home, probably walking somewhere to get some fresh air. Therefore, she took the boy to a bedroom that was prepared for guests and lied him down after removing his sweatshirt, socks, shoes, bag and also blue mobile phone that came out a bit from his pants' left pocket and put them on a table near the bed. After that, Jasmine turn on the fan inside the room and then put off her bag where she puts the collected herbs on another table nearby before taking a chair and sit beside where the boy was lied down after putting her PET on the table beside the bed. Then, Medi's holographic form reappeared and this time, standing on the screen of the PET. "I wonder who is this boy? Where did he come from and what is he doing out there?" Jasmine asked herself as she put her right hand on the boy's forehead to see if he is having a fever.

"Who knows?" Medi shrugged. "But I can tell that he's a Japanese and use an old fashioned mobile phone" Medi continued as she look at the boy's face then his mobile phone. Jasmine also realized what Medi said was true and wondered why. "Anyway, it seems he got a fever. We can't ignore him" Jasmine deduced, as she feel the boy's forehead was hot "We'll ask him once he woke up so while I get a small towel and some warm water to put on his forehead, please look after him, Medi" Jasmine requested. "All right, if anything comes up I'll tell you right away" Medi agreed and Jasmine get up from her chair to go get the things she needs in the kitchen. It only took Jasmine a few minutes to do so as her grandfather seems to have boil some water earlier before he went for a stroll so she just took a basin and pour the boiled water into it while adding some cold water at a time to make sure that the water is warm. After that, she grab a small towel that is being dried outside and return back to the room. Medi doesn't have anything to report to Jasmine when she enter the room since the boy is still sleeping and Cardamom haven't returned home yet. Then Jasmine drenched the small towel completely inside the basin filled with warm water and squeeze most of it back before putting the towel on the boy's forehead. Afterwards, she take a seat and sit beside the boy's bed again, watching over him together with Medi while waiting for Cardamom's return.

Both of them watched over the boy silently for about 30 minutes now and Jasmine's grandfather still haven't return home yet. "Hey, Jasmine..." Medi started spoken after being quiet for some time. "What is it, Medi?" Jasmine asked, looking at her navi's tiny holographic form that is now sitting on her right shoulder. "I was just wondering if this boy is the one that your grandfather mentioned the other day" Medi answered. "The other day?" Jasmine echoed, didn't get what her navi was saying. "You know, a few days ago while we were making some medicine..." Medi explained. Then Jasmine think try to recall the things that occur a few days ago.

 _(Flashback)_

A few days ago, Jasmine was always doing the usual stuff, collecting herbs in the day and make some medicine in the evening and night with Medi tiny holographic form standing on the table, watching from the side and admonished her if she did something wrong. While making the medicine, Jasmine look very sad and suddenly stop in the process of making her current medicine. "What's wrong, Jasmine?" Medi asked, concerned about her operator's current attitude, "I never seen you act like this before". "Oh, sorry Medi" Jasmine apologized, turning to her navi, "I just don't feel like continuing this for today". "Is there something that concerns you?" Medi guessed. "Yes" She nodded and admitted, "I just feel like I missed Netto". "I see" Medi sighed and sits down after hearing her operator's words. "The truth I feel the same, for Rockman that is. I always wanted to admit it almost every day but I don't want to make you angry for this since we don't want to forget making our dream come true". "I know. Well I thought you were the one who get angry instead of me, Medi" Jasmine replied. "Hahaha" Medi chuckled, "Didn't know about that, so what is your reason?"

"You see, we first met both of them when we don't have any clue to search for the water-blue coloured dandelion. Sometime later, we meet them again in our home and when I visit Japan again. Then I obtained Duo's crest and was one of Netto's partner to undergo Duo's test. After Duo's incident end, we never get to meet them until their father called us to fight the Zoanoroid" Jasmine explained as she reminisces her memory together with Netto. "You're right. Meeting them did change our life" Medi agreed but then remembered something that give her goose bumps, "But what I didn't expect is that we're also fighting my own counterpart from Beyondard who is a Zoanoroid of Falzar's army. It really creeps me again remembering her". "Now that the world is at peace, we didn't get to involve in any incident together with them. Of course, I know the world's peace is number one but still I just feel boring" Jasmine added, unable to focus doing their current work anymore.

"Don't worry, you two. Meeting Hikari Netto, a boy entrusted with the world's peace is just only one of your destiny" said a male voice which turn their attention to the door where they heard the voice. Then, the door was open and it was Cardamom who came inside the room and sit down near them. "There is another young boy that is not only the same like him, but much more special than you thought would be. You two shall meet him someday" Cardamom stated. "Really?!" Medi exclaimed, excited by the news that he brought to them and Cardamom nodded in response. "Jii-chan, can you tell us more about this boy?" Jasmine requested to know more since her grandfather has the ability to see the predicted future and it's a real thing. "You see, Jasmine..." Cardamom began to explain while playing with his beard, "He is like me, can predict the future. However, that's not the only thing he can do. He also has the ability to make his mind become fully one with a machine that he controls and was born with the harmony of the universe". "He can become one with a machine?" Jasmine echoed. "I never heard about such thing before" Medi commented. "It also surprises me too when I predicted this. Also, there's a lot more about this young boy but its best you two meet and know him yourselves. However, what I can summarised about him is that he is the most special human among any special people that anyone could ever meet" Cardamom concluded. "Most special among any special people..." Both Jasmine and Medi echoed.

 _(Flashback end)_

"Come to think of it, I kind of feel the same way, Medi" Jasmine stated, looking at the sleeping young boy. "Isn't it? Pus, I've only seen this boy for about a few minutes but I somehow realized this boy is like another you, Jasmine" Medi remarked. Jasmine looked at the boy again and then look at a nearby mirror on the wall to compare her appearance with the boy. There is some similarities especially their hair colour. Then they heard the front door was open, so Jasmine left the room with Medi watching over the boy. When Jasmine went to take a look, she saw that her grandfather had just returned from a stroll. "Jii-chan, welcome back" Jasmine greeted happily. "I'm back, Jasmine" Cardamom greeted back her granddaughter. "Did you managed to collect all the herbs I asked for?" "I did" She responded, "And anyway, Jii-chan follow me come to the guest's bedroom". Cardamom followed his granddaughter to the guest's room and he saw a young boy sleeping on the bed. Jasmine and Medi explained to him what happened and also expressed their opinion about this boy relating to what he said to them the other day.

"Hrmm..." Cardamom muttered as he came close to the boy and look at him. "Yes... it is like you two thought. " he confirmed their opinion was correct and smile to them. "So he is the one" Medi deduced. "Jii-chan, did you know where he come from?" Jasmine asked. "In fact I do" Cardamom responded, "This boy came from another world but how he come here I don't understand quite well to explain it". "Another world?" Both Jasmine and Medi echoed before they look back at the boy. "Well then, leave the medicine and lunch making to me for today. You two look after him" Cardamom ordered. "Jii-chan are you sure about this?" Jasmine asked, surprised by what she heard. "Even if I asked you to do it, you two won't stop thinking about this boy. Plus, I just feel there is no point in stopping something good that was supposed to happen" He explained and leave the room. The two of them then continue to watch over the boy.

About another half an hour later, the girls saw the boy's eyebrows and forehead started to wrinkle, meaning that he was slowly try to wake up. Then they were able to see him slowly open his eye whose colour is dark brown. The boy look at his surrounding started from right and then saw Jasmine and Medi on his left side, with the latter's tiny holographic form standing on Jasmine's left shoulder. "Mom? Ran-san?" the boy started to address the two of them starting from Jasmine. "Huh?!" the two girls exclaimed at the same time. "Did he just called you 'Mom', Jasmine?" Medi whispered, looking at her operator. "Yes and he just called you 'Ran-san', Medi" Jasmine agreed. "I think he's hallucinating" Medi suggested and Jasmine nodded in agreement. "Um..." Jasmine said, turning to the boy, "I think you got the wrong people..." The boy was surprised before he look at them again and he saw that the two girls in front of him is not the people he thought he seen. "Err... who are you two?" the boy asked. "My name is Jasmine and this tiny holographic nurse you saw is my Net navi or my AI partner named Medi" Jasmine introduced herself and Medi to the boy. "Nice to meet you". "Say, what's your name, boy?" asked Medi. "Hiro... Oozora Hiro" the boy introduced himself. "Same here, nice to meet you two".

"So, what are you doing in the forest earlier until you unconscious, Hiro? Jasmine questioned. "Forest? What do you mean?" Hiro questioned them back, find it weird with the questions they asked. "What do you mean? We found you lying down unconscious in the forest, Hiro-kun" Medi answered. "Don't you remember anything at all? About walking into this forest?". "Unfortunately not" Hiro shook his head. "The only thing I remember is that I was in the middle of a devastated Tokio City after saving a little girl that was trapped under a pile of rubbles together with Professor Yamano, Ban-san, Ran-san and my mother. Then Shademan, the Darkloids' leader came and knock me out cold after we saw him fighting a trio wearing powered suits. When I woke up, I found myself inside this room right now". "Shademan..?Darkloids...?" Jasmine repeated, holding her chin up, "Where did I heard about it before?" Both she and Medi try to recall what where she heard those words before. "Oh, I remember now!" Both of them exclaimed as they managed to recall. "What is it that you two know about him and the darkloids?" Hiro questioned. "The truth..." Jasmine hesitated to answer, "is he and his comrades were gone a long time ago, Hiro". "What?!" Hiro exclaimed, "But I saw him right in front of me with my own eye and his comrades are destroying the city. It's true!". "You might find it hard to believe what we said but darkloids are majorly extinct in this world especially Shademan" Medi explained, "However, after hearing what you said there might be someone that revived them back". "Well, I guess that make sense..." Hiro muttered and then he saw his blue CCM on a table beside him.

He quickly grabbed it, which surprises both the girls and try to contact with his mother. "What are you doing, Hiro?" Jasmine asked him. "Contacting my mother" Hiro answered, too much focused on his CCM that he didn't look at neither one of them. "No good, huh? The signal was supported though... Perhaps I'll try contacting the others instead" Hiro tried to contact all the contacts of his friends but unfortunately he couldn't reached even one of them. Hiro finally gave up and moaned in frustration. "Don't give up, Hiro-kun" Medi cheered, "I'm sure you'll be able to contact someone". "Thank you, Medi" Hiro replied with a weak smile. "Oh yeah, where am I right now?" he asked them. "Well, you're inside my house in a small foreign land called Choina" Jasmine answered. "Choina? I never heard about it before. I don't think I ever seen such name on the world map" Hiro thought to himself. "Anyway, if you never hear about it, that can means only one thing" Jasmine stated after about some time later. "You're now inside another world, Hiro-kun" Medi told him. "Another world?!" Hiro exclaimed, "But how?" "This is what we deduced based on what you told us. After Shademan knock you out cold, he must have carried you to somewhere on someone's order but somehow his job was interrupted before he could do so and you ended up unconscious in the forest alone by accident" Jasmine explained. "And to make this deduction more convincing, you never heard about the name of this foreign land and you can't contact anyone even if your communication was supported" Medi added.

"So I can't return back if I wanted to... No way..." Hiro muttered in fret with Jasmine and Medi can't help but feel pity watching him. Suddenly Hiro's stomach started rumbling, saying that he is hungry which surprises the girls. "I...I'm sorry..." Hiro apologised while blushing. "I guess you must be hungry then" Jasmine smiled and grab his left hand, "Come with me". She then pulled him out of the bed and bring him to the dining room. When they arrived there, Hiro saw a table full of food and an old bald sage with long beard and thick moustache wearing green brown dress sitting on one of the seats near the table. "It seems you have woke up, young one" Cardamom welcomed him. "Hiro, this is my Jii-chan, Cardamom" Jasmine introduced her grandfather to him. "My name is Oozora Hiro, nice to meet you, sir" Hiro greeted. "Have a seat, you two. I only just finished preparing lunch" he invited the two teenager and they took their seat for dining. About 15 minutes after they started eating, Hiro didn't ate much, despite admitting he was hungry. He look quite sad and stopped eating after putting in a few bites into his mouth. "What's wrong, Hiro? I thought you were hungry" Jasmine stated. "I'm sorry, it's just that I miss my Mom and my friends. They might feel worried about me and even if I wanted to meet them again, I can't find a way to return to my world" Hiro admitted in frustration. "Don't worry, Hiro" Cardamom assured him. "You will meet your friends again". "Eh?" Hiro muttered. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that my Jii-chan has the ability to predict the future and almost every single one of them came true. He even predicted your arrival here" Jasmine stated. "Really?!" Hiro exclaimed, excited to hear the news and started to have a beam on his face. "Well, that look is much better, Hiro-kun" said Medi as her tiny holographic form suddenly appeared on Hiro's left shoulder, "I hope you feel much better now". "Yes" Hiro replied before turning to Cardamom, then Jasmine and Medi. "Thank you, Cardamom-san, Jasmine-san, and Medi" he said to them and they nodded in response. Then Hiro continue eating his meal until finished, knowing he will be able meet again the people that is important to him.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **So what do you guys think about Hiro hallucinating Jasmine his mother and Medi as Ran? I mean they are quite similar although the family like background is more towards Ran. Also, I found that Medi's appearance resemble a bit like Ran.**


	6. The departure to a world of network

In Danball Senki world...

 _(_ Flashback _with Ran speaking)_

The scene shows all the city inside all the countries. The Darkloids army are in there and destroying the cities. _It has been a few days since Hiro have been kidnapped by Shademan and disappear into an unknown portal. Professor Oozora was in fact troubled, stress and completely sad within those days. How come she is not? Her one and only son, Hiro got kidnapped by an unknown enemy force called Darkloids that look like aliens and there nothing she can do to help her own son. Plus, they finally get to spend time together after the whole incident related to LBXs are over._

 _To make things worse, the world has fallen into despair within the few days as well. The number of Darkloids invading Japan have increased and people's home, workplace and others have been destroyed. The same situation also happens in other countries and despite the leader of each countries took the countermeasures by deploying the armies, they were unable to repel even a small number of the invading Darkloids. Everyone have begun to lose hope as they were unable to do anything against them. However, some new info came in from Country's A current president, Claudia Lenneton. She said that one of the Fire Sweets army squad found that the Darkloids enter into our world through a portal that appears in the sky. According to the reports of that team, the location of the portal is above an island called God Whale located in Japan._

 _And the president requested that we children, the LBX players that have once work together with NICS to go into that portal and investigate with Duck Shuttle though she didn't force all of us to go into this dangerous mission because this mission was supposed to be done by adults that are capable of defending themselves like the armies. However, Country A needed the armies like Fire Sweets to protect the citizens from the Darkloids invasion and the other countries barely have enough to protect themselves so the president have resorted to the final choice, which is asking us, the children that solves the incident's related to LBXs. We understand the situation and willingly accept the mission assigned by the President because we are unable to just sit by and do nothing when the world is about to destroyed. Therefore, we have done the necessary preparations and also recruited a few people to assist us with this incident._ (Flashback end)

Current time…

The NICS team are now on their way to the portal that is located above the God Whale Island with Duck Shuttle. The team consist of Ban, Ran, Kirito, Ami, Kazuya, Jin, Jessica, Yuuya, Gouda, Sendou, Asuka, Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, Takuya and finally Otacross. Of course, that goes without saying that Metamo R, a self-operating robot that pilots Duck Shuttle's is also part of the team by default. Originally, Professor Yamano was going to enlist Cobra and Mongoose, his former subordinates to join in the investigation as well but they were unable to do so for some unavoidable reason. Inside the Duck Shuttle's meeting room, Takuya called everyone to brief on what risks that might happen on their journey and also reminded them to be prepared all the time. A few of them, like Kirito, Jin and Sendou are leaning their backs on the wall while the rest sit on the long chairs near the long table and Takuya was the only one standing near the table since he is about to give everyone the briefing.

"So that's all for the briefing" Takuya concluded after explaining to the team for about 10 minutes, "Any questions regarding what I told earlier?" Everyone silent and some of them shook their head, meaning they have nothing to ask. "Then, allow me to thank everyone again for willingly joining this mission that is extremely dangerous compare to what we have gone through. Thank you" Takuya expressed his gratitude. "Anyway, Kirito. I never thought you would be willing to come with us" Kazu sneered. "I could say the same thing to Gouda and Sendou too" Asuka added. "I never wanted to come in the first place" Kirito huffed, "But somehow I got a feeling that I have to come". "Whoa that's unexpected" Kazu stated. "Even if it wasn't for that Prime Minister Zaizen Sousuke would have persuade me into going regardless whether I want to or not" Kirito added. "As for me, I can't just sit by watching the world being destroyed by aliens. I just only do what I feel is right" Gouda told everyone. "I have the same reason like Kirito" Sendou explained as he show one of his tarot cards that explain what he said, "However, the difference is that this idiot brute will drag me with him as he please no matter what my decision is anyway" he pointed at Gouda with his thumb. "What do you just say to me you…...?" Gouda growled as he head towards Sendou to start a fight. "Stop it…. You two" Yuuya interfered by standing in the way of Gouda and Sendou. "We didn't ask you to come here and start a fight" he reminded Gouda and Sendou and the two scoffed by turning their faces away.

Meanwhile, Professor Oozora was being silent, holding both of her hands from the start of their journey in which Ran notices that she might have been worried about her own son. Then Ran comes to Hiro's mother and place her right hands on her left shoulder, which surprises her. "Don't worry, Professor. We're definitely going to save Hiro together with everyone here" Ran assured her, "Isn't it why you're here?" Professor Oozora's face who was sad and worried now turned to a happy and smile face. "Thank you, Ran-chan" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude to Ran to which she smile and nodded in response. "Still…" Jin started to speak, which caught everyone's attention, "I wonder why Shademan abducted Hiro?" "What do you mean, Jin-kun?" Yuuya asked for an easier explanation. "Those Darkloids came into our world in order to claim it as only their own but why would they, especially the leader would do something that is not what they wanted to do in the first place?" Jin pointed out. "Now that you mentioned it. It really sounds weird" Ami mused in thought. "I also noticed that it only happens to Hiro while we haven't heard about children abductions in other countries other than Japan" Jin added.

Takuya hold his chin and then turned to Professor Oozora. "Professor Oozora, did you know anything that might have caused Shademan to abduct Hiro?" Takuya asked her. "Let me see….." Professor Oozora hold up her chin and try to recall. "There's something that bothers me…. And it's related to the trio wearing purple armour that fought Shademan we told you guys the other day" Professor Oozora told after some time. "What is it?" Takuya asked again. "Those trio fought Shademan quite well and while we're watching, they didn't notice us that were a few distance away from them. However, at some point they let their guard down for some reason by looking at some device that is installed at the back of their left hand. What caused them to do that is what bothers me" Professor Oozora explained. Ran thought back about this for a while after she heard Professor Oozora's explanation and then something cross into her mind. "Hey, everyone" Ran called out to everyone, "I don't know if this info is going to be helpful but I remember that before Shademan came and knock Hiro out cold, Hiro was briefly staring at the back of his left hand. I think that must have attract those trio's attention" Ran pointed out.

"Then those trio must have known something about Hiro that we don't. We should find and ask their help. Their strength might be what we need to solve this incident" Ban declared. "Now that you mentioned it, I heard an info from some citizen that the number of darkloids attacking Tokio City has been reduced a lot because of them" Jessica stated. Then a screen with Metamo R appeared in the meeting room. "We'll be arriving shortly at the portal above God Whale Island, mo" Metamo R reported and the screen later changed to a sky background with an island inside it. There is a light blue portal appeared in the sky right above that island. "It is time" said Professor Yamano. "All right, all LBX players get on to your seats and put your belts on. Like I said earlier, we don't know what is inside the portal so it's going to be a bumpy and dangerous ride" Takuya ordered. "Yes!" everyone responded. Then everyone except Otacross, Takuya, Professor Oozora and Professor Yamano left to get to their seat in the passenger's room. "Otacross, Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, I want you three to investigate all the info relating to the world that we will about to enter like the people, traditions and of course the darkloids through any means possible once we entered the portal. If we do that, we might be able to get a clue on those trio in purple armour and where to find Hiro" Takuya ordered. "Roger, deyo" Otacross responded while Professor Oozora and Professor Yamano nodded in response. Then the four adults head to Duck Shuttle's cockpit and put on their seatbelts. Through there, they saw a light blue portal was no longer far from Duck Shuttle's current position. "All right, Metamo R enter that portal" Takuya commanded. "Roger that mo" Metamo R responded and make the Duck Shuttle enters the blue portal. "Wait for us, Hiro…. We'll definitely save you" Professor Oozora thought in her mind as Duck Shuttle enters the light blue portal.

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you guys think? Sendou, Gouda, Kirito and finally even Hiro's mother are joining this journey unlike the movie for Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone vs Danball Senki W where some minor characters that is related to the main characters are not involved in the movie. Also, Sendou Daiki and Sendou Kiyoka always like to see his tarot cards before making decision and he know what it says by just looking, unfortunately I'm not good with those things so I might end up ignoring tarot related things. And there we go, Hiro's friends and teammates are going to find and save him. However, things would later turn out rough for Hiro's side as his friends will uncover an expected truth which put them in a state whether they should trust him or not when they meet him again in Netto's world (Perhaps in a few chapters later). Anyway please review.**


	7. The dreadful enemy

**Author Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got one tough exam on last Wednesday and was involved with some event but here is another chapter for Danball Senki vs Rockman EXE: The Battle across Dimension. This is the one of the most difficult and longest perhaps plot I ever wrote so far.**

In Rockman EXE world…..

This event happened on the day Hiro ended up in this world. The days were quite peaceful as Hikari Netto and his partner Hikari Saito, Netto's twin brother who die at birth but was reborn as a Net Navi called Rockman save the day from every threats in the world.

Today, Netto is always doing his usual stuff when he is not on duty as Net Saviour, which is hanging around eating curry at Maha Ichiban curry shop. His childhood friend, Meiru was also there together with Dingo and Dekao, where both of them are now workers inside the shop with the latter as the chef.

Luckily, he has extra spending for today so he ordered Maha Ichiban's secret menu: The All Topping Curry. The amount of rice with all kinds of seafood and curry inside the big dish is worth for six people to eat but Netto was able to eat all of it for himself.

"Thanks for the food!" said Netto after he finished his dish until nothing is left on the plate. "Man I'm really stuff but I still feel I want more" he said as he rub his tummy, feel that he's already full.

"Netto-kun! You shouldn't eat too much!" Rockman scolded as his tiny holographic form on the table watch his operator together with Roll, Gutsman and Tomahawkman. "Its fine Rockman" Netto retorted, "It's not like I always eat much every time"

"But you ALWAYS eat a lot every time, Netto" Meiru corrected. "That's because I get hungry very quickly, Meiru-chan" Netto explained and Rockman sighed as he face palmed because of his operator's behaviour.

"I think I somehow understand why Netto-san sometimes is not easy to be persuaded on an intellectual level" Roll muttered and laugh awkwardly afterwards.

"At least sometimes is better than never" Tomahawkman stated, referring to someone. "Unlike this idiot. You must never ask him to go do a curry delivery because he never reached them on time and when he got lost he only threw his tomahawk around and ended even nowhere".

"Tomahawkman, did you mean Dingo?" Gutsman suggested. "Who else could it be?" Tomahawkman shrugged, confirming Gutsman suggestion.

"Shut up! Tomahawkman. My natural instincts never go wrong" Dingo retaliated. "See? He's a no brainer who just act and said without thinking" Tomahawkman stated, pointing his thumb towards his operator.

"I got to admit whenever Dingo's doing the delivery, we got complains from our customers" Dekao added. "You're not helping Dekao!" Dingo retorted and everyone started to laugh with his reaction.

However, their fun was interrupted when Netto's PET started to ring. Therefore, Netto picked up his PET and answered it. The person who called Netto was apparently Enzan and Laika. Much to Netto's shocked when he saw the two resting on hospital beds, apparently wounded as both of them have bandage on their forehead, arms and legs.

"Enzan! Laika! Why the two of you are injured? What happened?" Netto asked panicky, shocked to see his fellow Net Saviour friends in that situation. "Netto ….. A new enemy have appeared…" Enzan answered. "A new enemy?!" Netto exclaimed in dismay. "What do you mean?!"

"Calm down, Netto. We will tell you in details" Laika started to speak. "It all started yesterday…."

(Flashback _with Laika and Enzan speaking_ )

The scene took place at an airport and both Laika and Enzan are sitting on a bench provided inside, waiting for the next plane to depart. (Laika) _I was on the way back to Sharo by aeroplane with Enzan sending me to the airport. Both of us were waiting patiently for the next plane for me to board on. However..._

Suddenly, a sound of explosion was heard which caught everyone's attention including Enzan and Laika. "What was that explosion?!" Enzan asked himself as he get up from the bench with Laika, looking for the source of the explosion. "Enzan, look over there!" Laika pointed at the outside of the airport.

Both of them saw many small robots armed with weapons jumping and attacking the planes that was preparing to launch and some part of the airplanes was destroyed. "Robots?!" Enzan and Laika exclaimed in surprised with what they saw.

(Enzan) _We saw many small robots attacking the airport and destroyed a few planes. To make things worse a few of them entered the airport by breaking the window glass and started firing towards the people inside._

People started to scream and run away as those small robots are increasing in numbers and began attacking the airport. "What the heck is going on here?" Laika asked themselves.

"Anyway, we better evacuate the civilians and workers to the safe place first. Hurry!" Enzan ordered and Laika nodded before both of them help moving the civilians and workers to a safe place.

15 minutes later...

Enzan and Laika have managed to get the civilians and workers to a safe place but the airport is completely occupied with those small robots that are patrolling the area.

Currently, both of them are hiding behind a bush that is about 100 metres near the airport, watching the situation from a distance. Laika is doing the watching while Enzan make a call for the Net Police to assist them in recovering the airport.

"The airport is completely occupied with those small robots. It's like the airport itself is the hostage" Laika stated as he observed the situation that is full of those small robots, both inside and outside the airport. "I have inform the Net Police and called for help" said Enzan as he put away his PET, "In about 20 minutes they will arrive".

"Anyway, what should we do now, Enzan?" Laika asked. "Until the reinforcements arrive, we should figure out how to recover the airport" Enzan responded. "How about we use cross fusion and take them all out right away?" Laika suggested.

"I also think the same but I suggest we do that last" Enzan reasoned. "Why?" Laika asked. "Those small robots must have been controlled by someone or something. If we can find out how they were controlled, we might be able to recover the airport without damaging it" Enzan elucidated.

"Enzan-sama" Enzan's Net Navi, Blues and Laika's Net Navi, Searchman tiny holographic form appeared on Enzan's left shoulder and on Laika's right shoulder respectively. "What is it, Blues?" Enzan asked. "We detected a strange kind of radio waves being sent to those small robots" Blues reported.

"A strange kind of radio waves?" Enzan repeated. "Those waves control those robots and make them to act hostile" Searchman explained. "I see, so that's how the robots were controlled" Enzan understood.

"Where those waves came from?" Laika asked. "Apparently the source of those waves were being broadcasted from a computer inside the airport" Searchman answered. "From the airport?!" Laika responded and look back at the airport. "Let's go inside and stop the system"

"However, the entrance was completely blocked" Enzan reminded, showing the entrance that is occupied with the attacking robots. "How can we get in and disable the system inside? Those robots will come after us before we could do something about it"

Laika look around them to see if they could use something to stop the system and he saw a public phone which is not quite far from where they are right now.

"Enzan, over there" Laika pointed at the public phone he just saw, "Let's use that public phone and stop the system from outside". "All right, let's go!" Enzan declared and both of them head to that public phone.

"Plug in, Blues. Transmission!"

"Plug in, Searchman. Transmission!"

Both of them send their net navies through infra-red light that were emitted from their PET.

In the cyber world...

Searchman and Blues have successfully plug into the public phone system. "I'm counting on you, Blues" said Enzan. "Searchman, go!" Laika ordered.

Both the red and green net navi started moving and head for the airport's computer system through the cyber world. It didn't took them long as there is no virus guarding and they managed to arrive at the computer system in just a few minutes.

"Laika-sama, we have arrive at the airport's compute system" Searchman reported as they arrived in a cyber-world that has a blue sphere energy core supported by a large black tower. "Stop the system immediately" Laika ordered. "Roger" Searchman responded, "Let's do it, Blues!" "You got it" Blues replied.

"Scope Gun!" Searchman fired his green scope rifle that is attached to his right arm. "Sonic Boom!" Blues released a yellow slash wave from his Variable sword. Both of the attacks hit directly attack the energy core, creating small explosions and some data damage on it.

In the real world...

The small robots that are patrolling around the airport stop moving, then Enzan and Laika head to the airport to see if those robots have really stop moving.

Luckily, those robots really stop moving as they managed to get close without being armed by their weapons, thus saving the trouble of destroying them in order to regain back the airport.

"What the heck is this robots?" Enzan asked themselves as he pick up one of the small robots that was placed on the ground. "Who knows" Laika shrugged as he picked up another kind of those small robots on the ground. "Enzan-sama" Blues called out to his operator from inside the cyber world.

"What is it, Blues?" Enzan questioned. "Searchman and I just checked the airport's computer system and we found out someone has installed a virus program that causes those small robots to act hostile. However, there's something that were bothering us" Blues stated.

"What is it?" Enzan asked his net navi back. "We haven't encounter a single virus or security navi at all" Blues explained. "No viruses or security navies?!" Enzan echoed. "Now that you guys mentioned it, something's totally off" Laika said after some thought looking back at the situation.

It is only natural that a control system were guarded by viruses or security navies to prevent the intruders from infiltrating or stopping the system but in their situation neither one came to stop Blues and Searchman.

Meanwhile in the Cyber world at where Searchman and Blues are at, two figures are watching them from a distance. Those two then come out and jump right near their back, which causes Searchman and Blues to turn around.

"Who's there?" Searchman demanded an answer from those two figures as he armed his scope gun towards them. However those two figures didn't answer and straight away attack both Blues and Searchman, forcing them to log out automatically.

"Searchman!", "Blues!" Laika and Enzan called out to their navies that are being attacked. "Oh... so you two are the one that stop the wave broadcasting?" said a male voice. "Who's there?! Where are you" Enzan growled as he and Laika look around where the voice came from. "Show yourself!" Laika demanded.

"Up here" the male voice responded, revealing his location. Enzan and Laika saw a male figure with red eyes wearing dark blue robes and his face is not visible because he is wearing his hood. That male jump down and landed a few metres just right behind them and turned back to Enzan and Laika after he landed.

"Who are you?" Enzan demanded once again. "Are you the one behind these small robots?" Laika interrogated, showing one of the small robots that he picked up just now.

"That's right... and my name is Regiudea" the male figure introduced himself. "Regiudea..." both of them echoed and then the two figures that attacked Blues and Searchman appeared on Regiudea shoulders just like net navies.

Then those two combined to form a small robot just like the one that attacked the airport but with different look landed on Regiudea's right hand. The body colour was. The robot's eye started to glow and covered Regiudea in light blue light.

When the light faded away, Enzan and Laika saw Regiudea transformed into a similar figure like the robot he was holding, or perhaps it is better to say that Regiudea and that robot become one. In some other terms, it is call Cross Fusion, where a human and net navi can unite as one.

"You can do Cross Fusion too?!" Laika exclaimed, surprised when they saw Regiudea's new form. "But how can he do that without having a dimensional area?" Enzan argued, denying this fact as Cross Fusion can only be done inside a dimensional area.

"Ijuuin Enzan, Laika. I challenged you two to a battle" Regiudea declared as he pointed his finger towards them. Enzan and Laika look at each other for a while and nodded before turning their attention to Regiudea. "We accept your challenge, Regiudea" Laika stated.

"Science Labs, we need a dimensional area" Enzan contacted the Science Lab to request for a dimensional area. Then it about less than a minute, a two kilometre prism dome was form, covering the whole airport and some areas nearby.

(Play Cross Fusion Theme)

"Synchro chip, Slot in!" Enzan and Laika shouted as they insert a synchro chip into their PET, then a two piece of puzzle come out and combine to form a green octagon on the screen before making the PET's screen flashes and the PET turns into data and covered them in it.

"Cross Fusion!" Both Enzan and Laika undergo a series of transformation sequence and when the light faded away, the two become Cross Fusion Blues and Cross Fusion Searchman respectively.

"Now, come at me from wherever you want" Regiudea taunted them. "As you wish" Enzan replied before yelling and charged at Regiudea together with Laika.

10 minutes later...

Cross Fusion Searchman and Cross Fusion Blues shrieked in pain as they were knocked out onto the ground before they were forced to Cross Out, returning to their human form. The dimensional area was also released too. Both of them have a hard time to get up as their body were injured during the fight with Regiudea.

"He is..." Enzan trailed as he try to get up but fall back immediately. "Strong..." Laika ended as he try to do the same thing as Enzan but ended up with the same result.

"Is this the strength of the Net Saviours who can perform Cross Fusion?" Regiudea questioned as he approached the two Net Saviours. "I say you guys are pretty weak. I guess the last one won't be a problem to me if you two are easily defeated" Regiudea commented.

"With this, no one shall be able to stop our plan to conquer the universe" Regiudea declared before he walks away, leaving the area along with all the attacking small robots and a burst of evil laughter. (Enzan) _After he left, the Net Police reinforcements that I requested earlier found us unconscious and hurt on the ground._

(Flashback ends)

"And that summarize what happened to us yesterday" Laika concluded and everyone gasped in fear, horrified when they heard the story. "Netto..." Enzan called out. "What is it, Enzan?" Netto asked.

"We expect that Regiudea's next target would be you. Be careful" Enzan warned. "All right, I'll be sure to not let my guard down" Netto responded and both Laika and Enzan nodded to him before ending the call.

"Regiudea..." Meiru muttered. "Who the heck is he anyway?" Roll questioned themselves as she turn to Rockman. "Who knows?" Rockman shrugged and shook his head. "Anyway, like they said. You have to be careful, Netto" Dingo reminded.

"Who knows what he has on his sleeve?" Dekao added. "I understand" Netto replied before getting up from his seat and grab his PET on the table. "I guess I'll be going home now. Bye" said Netto as he exits Maha Ichiban immediately.

12 hours later at Netto's house...

Netto has finished his homework, taking bath and also ate dinner. Currently, he is lying on his bed with his light blue pyjamas, thinking about what Laika and Enzan told him. "Regiudea..." Netto muttered along the way. "Hey, Netto-kun..." Rockman called out to his operator as his tiny holographic form appear on Netto's stomach.

"What is it?" Netto asked. "I was just wondering, is there any other people besides Duo's chosen ones can do Cross Fusion?" Rockman expressed his thought. "And they can do that without having a dimensional area?"

"Who knows?" Netto shrugged. "Papa was trying his best to figure out about this after he heard about this from Enzan and Laika but somehow there is still no exact way to perform Cross Fusion like that". "I guess you're right" Rockman agreed. "Plus, we got a party at Yaito-chan's mansion tomorrow night" Netto stated.

"I suggest we think about this after that. My head just going to get crazy thinking about it now". "As always, you are a happy go lucky guy" Rockman sighed and face palmed. "But I guess being too careful is not quite good so I have to agree on this one".

"Right..." Netto started yawned, signing he was tired. Then he get up to turn off the light. "Good night, Rockman" said Netto. "Good night, Netto-kun" Rockman replied before both of them went to sleep.

The next night...

Netto, Meiru, Dingo, Dekao along with Tohru, Higure, Shuuko and others were invited to a party held at Ayanokouji's mansion by the daughter of the owner itself, Ayanokouji Yaito.

She invited them to celebrate an award that she managed to achieve, well where all the awards sounds lame and doesn't make sense but there is and this time is an award called 'The world's most shining forehead of the year'.

Yaito's mansion is very big and her home page is quite spacious too. In addition, her lawn was well decorated and the mansion's interior was nicely designed. Currently, Netto and the others are strolling inside the mansion, looking at all the beautiful antics and all things that only wealthy people can bought.

"Wow! Look at all this" said Netto in awe as he look at one of Yaito's family belonging together with his friends. "You don't get to look at this very often".

"Hey kiddo" said a male voice. Netto turned around and saw an adult whose body was quite big, wearing a white bandanna with a blue line drawing of an exploding firework, red boots, white gloves, a hunter green coloured shirt with shades red and white and malachite coloured pants walking towards Netto and his friends. This person is no other than Rokushakudama Nenji, a firework maker and also a member of the Cross Fusion team.

"Nenji-san!" Netto addressed him excitedly. "It's been quite a while" said Nenji as he waved his hand. "What are you doing here Nenji-san?" Netto asked. "Your cute little friend that host the party requested me to launch fireworks tonight" Nenji answered.

"I see. I guess it's only natural that you are here if it's related to fireworks. I can't wait to see your fireworks, Nenji-san" Netto remarked. "Thanks, have fun watching kiddo" Nenji replied.

Suddenly, the mansion's siren started booming, which caught everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Nenji wondered with what happen and then Netto's PET rings "Netto-kun, it's from Yaito-chan" Rockman informed and then Netto pick up his PET and answer it.

"What happened, Yaito-chan?" Netto questioned, seeing her face look troubled and pale. "This is bad, Netto. The trophy that I got from my award was stolen" Yaito told to everyone. "What did you just say?!" Netto exclaimed.

"This is the footage from the security camera that holds my trophy" Yaito added and the screen change to a picture of a room with a person carrying a gold trophy that belongs to Yaito.

The person was a young boy, presumably the same age as Netto, had a blue perm hairstyle, orange t-shirt, blue sweatshirt with black sleeves, black buttons and yellow, black and white mark on left side, white pants and red and black trainers.

"What is this, he looks like the same age like me?" Netto commented, surprised by the fact that a thief is a young boy around his age. "

Perhaps someone must have ordered him to do something like this?" Nenji suggested as he look at the footage that Yaito forwarded to Netto. "Anyway, thief is a thief. We have to catch him as soon as possible" Meiru reminded.

"He shouldn't be out from this mansion yet" Yaito stated as the screen changed back to live call. "I'm counting on you to get it back". "Leave it to me" said Netto as he ended the call and was about to start chasing the thief. "Kiddo, I'm coming with you" said Nenji. "Okay" Netto agreed. "Netto, I'm coming too" Meiru told him. "Count me in" Dingo added. "All right, let's go!" Netto declared and everyone started to find the thief.

While searching through the house, Netto saw a shadow that was carrying something long like a trophy running into a part of the hallway. "Wait!" Netto demanded as he continue chasing the thief with his friends following him from behind. Luckily, the thief just went into the wrong path because it was a death end. The thief heard fast footsteps behind him before turning behind a bit and saw that Netto and the others got him cornered.

"Thief! Return back Yaito-chan's trophy!" Netto demanded angrily. "Give it up! We got you cornered!" Dingo added. "Very well. I will do as you please" said the thief as he put Yaito's trophy on the ground, which surprises and unbeknownst to them, he picked up something from his pants' left pocket. The thief then turned around to where Netto and the others are and throws a red egg with shades of blue and a black button on the ground.

The egg spins around for a while emitting a little light, then the egg glows and generates an energy field surrounding it and trapped Netto and the others together with the thief.

Then Netto and the others found out that their surrounding is a large, spacious plain-field where the prairies roam with a very peaceful atmosphere.

"What the heck just happened?" Dingo asked themselves. "You guys just got trap in my dimensional, diorama prison" the thief answered. "Prison?" Nenji echoed. "In other words, we got trapped and can't get out" Meiru explained.

"Thief, let us go and give back Yaito-chan's trophy!" Netto demanded once again. "Fine with me" the thief said, "However…. you have to beat me if you want to get out".

Then it less than a second, the thief was enclosed in a white light. When the light faded away, the thief wore an armour with the colour is mostly dark blue with shades of red and white pads. He also had light blue wings.

"What did he just do?" Nenji muttered. "Did he just use Cross Fusion?" Dingo proposed. Netto look at the thief's new form and somehow feel familiar with it as he remembered what Laika and Enzan told him about Regiudea.

"You….! Are you….. Regiudea?!" Netto growled, which surprises his friends. "That's right" the thief sneered, "As I expected from the youngest Net Saviour. I say you're quite sharp".

"How dare you did that to Enzan and Laika?!" Dingo roared. "Wait a minute. What is going on?" Nenji asked, confused with all the commotion. "Enzan and Laika, the two Net Saviours got attacked and were defeated by that thief" Meiru explained.

"What did you say?!" Nenji exclaimed before turning to Regiudea. "Unforgivable! I, Rokushakudama Nenji shall punish you for your evil deeds!" Nenji declared as he pointed his finger towards Regiudea.

"Very well" Regiudea replied before taking something from inside his armour. "Catch!" said Regiudea as he throw the thing that he took from his armour to Meiru, Dingo and Nenji and the three manage to grab it. When Meiru, Dingo and Nenji look at it, it was a synchro chip with Meiru as an exception, she got 'Rush Synchro Chip'.

"Synchro chip…?" Nenji muttered. "Synchro chip you say?" Netto echoed before turning to Regiudea. "Regiudea! What are you planning to do?!" Netto barked, angered for making his friends involved.

"Well, let me warn you, Hikari Netto. I am quite strong" Regiudea gloated. I just thought you could use some help in fighting against me". "You….." Netto growled. "Netto…" Dingo called out as he, Meiru and Nenji come by his side "Let's avenge Enzan and Laika together".

Netto look at his friends and was hesitant to accept their help because he did not want to involve them in this. However after remembering how Regiudea was able to take out Enzan and Laika easily, he gave out a nod and accepted it. "Let's go!" Netto declared as they all bring out their PET along with their synchro chip.

(Play Cross Fusion Theme)

"Synchro chip, Slot in!" the four people cried as they insert their synchro chip into their own PET, then a two piece of puzzle come out and combine to form a green octagon on the screen before making the PET's screen flashes and the PET turns into data and covered them in it.

"Cross Fusion!" each four undergo a series of transformation sequence and when the light faded away, Netto, Meiru, Nenji and Dingo become Cross Fusion Rockman, Cross Fusion Roll, Cross Fusion Napalmman and Cross Fusion Tomahawkman respectively.

"Let's attack all at once" Netto proposed. "Rock Buster" Netto changed his right arm to an arm cannon and shoot it towards Regiudea. "Roll Arrow!" Meiru changed her left hand to a bow and shoot a heart pointed arrow. "Tomahawk Air Raid!" Dingo throw his axe and make it spins like a boomerang.

"Vulcan Gun!" Nenji summoned two arm cannons besides him and make them fired towards his nemesis. However, Regiudea gave off a smirk before he easily avoided their attacks by jumping high into the air. "What!?" Netto exclaimed. "He avoided our attacks" Meiru remarked.

"Weapon change, Cordectis" Regiudea summon a pair of red, dark blue swords that is located behind his armour. "Here I come!" Regiudea run towards Netto and the others at high speed and slash them with his swords, causing them to fall on to their knees.

"What power…" Nenji commented. "If that's the case, we're going to have to fight him in close range" Dingo proposed. "Tomahawk Rolling!" Dingo jump and engulfed himself in flames before spinning and charged towards Regiudea.

"Battle chip, Variable Sword, Area Steal, Slot in!" Netto changed his right arm into a big golden sword which ends look like a sharp wave and then moved in a flash to slash Regiudea from his back.

"Roll Whip!" Meiru came in closer at high speed and use the a pair of transparent, ribbon-like antennae that curve behind her, which is attached to her helmet and make it moved like a pair of hands that slap a person's face.

"Battle chip, Gold Fist!" Nenji transformed his right into an artificial arm that is made of gold and punched it to Regiudea.

"Weapon change, Fiamicus" Regiudea put his swords back on his rear armour and equip a pair of light blue knuckle claws. He use it to push back Dingo's Tomahawk Rolling and kick both him and Roll away. Then he stop Netto's sword with his left hand and stop Nenji's punch with his right that came afterwards.

"No way!" Netto exclaimed before both him and Nenji was pushed away by Regiudea. "What should we do, kiddo?" Nenji asked to Netto as he, Meiru and Dingo managed to get up on their feet. "Everyone, let's use Program Advance!" Netto ordered. "Okay!" Meiru, Dingo and Nenji responded and get themselves to stand properly.

"Program Advance, Wide shot, Triple Slot in! Super Spread!" Netto shouted as he changed his right arm into a large, wide cannon and then shoot three very wide slashes made of water.

"Program Advance, Spread Gun, Triple Slot in! Hyper Burst!" Meiru changed her right arm into a longer and pointy version of the spread gun and shoots a powerful laser.

"Program Advance, Count Bomb, Triple Slot in! Giga Count Bomb!" Nenji summoned a very large bomb with a timer and throw it towards Regiudea.

"Program Advance, Cactus Ball, Triple Slot in! Saboten Dance!" Dingo summoned a large numbers of Cactus Ball viruses that showers down Regiudea.

Surprisingly, Regiudea gave a slight smirk before taking their attacks head on and an explosion occurs, leaving specs of dust as smoke started to rise. "Did we did it?" Meiru asked, hoping that their opponent was defeated.

Unfortunately, as the smokes slowly fading away, they saw Regiudea's shadow still standing and when Regiudea was completely visible, he was not badly injured and the only thing he suffers is just a few bruises on his armour, which completely horrified the team.

"No way…" Netto murmured, still can't believe that their attacks are not effective. "He just only suffer a scratch?" Dingo remarked. "But I thought it was a direct hit" Nenji added. "Did he avoided them somehow?"

"Wrong, I didn't avoided any of your Program Advance at all" Regiudea corrected. "I simply took your attack head on because it is boring seeing myself avoiding all your attacks".

"This guy….. He is strong" Meiru complimented, though she hoped she didn't have to. "Now then, it's MY TURN!" Regiudea screamed as he went up in the air. "Souken-Rangeki!"

He charged his Fiamicus in blue energy and then shot four blue energy shots, with Netto, Dingo, Nenji, and Meiru receive them one each. They all got knocked out on the ground, unconscious and soon they were forced to cross out, reverting to their human form again.

"I guess that's the end huh" Regiudea commented before he cross out as well and the surrounding reverted back to a dead end hallway of Yaito's mansion. Then he found out that their friends, Yaito and Dekao are just in front of him.

"Netto! Nenji-san!" "Meiru-chan! Dingo!" both Yaito and Dekao called out and tend to their friends that are hurt. "Netto, Nenji-san. Pull yourself together" said Yaito as she checked on their conditions. "Meiru-chan, Dingo. Both of you. Wake up!" Dekao begged, hoping that they would give a reaction.

"Well then, I shall take my leave. You can keep back your precious trophy and those synchro chips. There are yours to begin with" said Regiudea as he picked up the egg that he threw and walk passed through Yaito and Dekao who are tending their friends. Dekao was quite raged by this and quickly go after Regiudea.

"Creep! How dare you did this to Meiru-chan and the others?" Dekao snarled as he grab Regiudea's right arm, forcing him to turn.

Then Regiudea gave Dekao an evil glare, which causes Dekao to let go of his arm and tremble with fear when he saw Regiudea's scary red eyes. Dekao couldn't do anything against him and had to let him leave.

10 minutes later in Akihara Park where no one is there right now, Regiudea was standing on one of the tree branch, apparently didn't seem to do anything. Then a small rectangular screen appear in front of him, looks like someone is contacting him.

The screen didn't have any image and it was all grey statics. "How's your mission?" a male deep voice started spoken from the screen. "It's been going smoothly, Erai-sama. I have defeated half of the 12 Cross Fusion members" Regiudea reported.

"Good job, you performed extremely well. My plan may go smoothly than I thought" Erai complimented. "Thank you very much. I shall definitely defeat the remaining Cross Fusion members soon" Regiudea stated.

"Very promising. I hope to hear that from you soon…. Oozora Hiro" Erai replied before ending the call and the screen disappears.

Regiudea went silent for a while before gazing at the beautiful night sky filled with many stars. "Oozora Hiro, huh? I have abandon that name a long time ago" Regiudea said in his mind before he jump off from the tree and disappeared off somewhere.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **The enemy that attacked Enzan, Laika, Netto, Nenji, Dingo and Meiru was Oozora Hiro? What is going on here? Why did he attack the Cross Fusion members? Why Hiro called himself Regiudea? What will happen when Ran and the others especially his mother found out about this?**


	8. LBXs Revolution

**Author's note 1:**

 **Thanks for the wait, got some crazy stuffs going on this week for me but here is the next chapter. Please review…**

It hasn't been long since Duck Shuttle enter the portal that appeared above God Whale Island. The portal that they entered is no different from where Shademan enters when he abduct Hiro with him but they managed to exit it after three hours of travelling into it.

Currently, they are in the middle of the Arctic Ocean where lots of fish and aquatic life's can be seen even from the air. The LBX players are looking outside through the windows of Duck Shuttle passenger seat.

"Wow, what a beautiful ocean" Ami commented in awe. "Who would thought that we would stumbled upon a sea once we got out" said Jessica.

"Everyone, look! There's a dolphin" said Ran as she pointed towards a dolphin that is diving out and in from a window on her side.

"I don't know about you guys but I can see a whale from here" Asuka stated as she saw a black whale that rise on the ocean, releasing some water through a hole on its head through the opposite side of the window from where Ran is.

"This is the first time I've seen sea creatures directly through the ocean myself" Kazu stated. "Me too" said Jin. "Same here" Yuuya added.

Then suddenly they all heard an announcement from Takuya. "Everyone, please gather at the meeting room within 15 minutes" Takuya announced from the Duck Shuttle's cockpit. "I guess it's about time to get serious huh?" Gouda remarked as he just woke up from a nap.

15 minutes later, the LBX players have gathered in the briefing room and this time everyone sits on the bench while the adults are standing with Takuya in between Professor Yamano and Professor Oozora except Otacross who sits near a vending machine

"Thank you for coming everyone. The reason I call you all here is to brief everyone about what we are going to do from now on" Takuya started. "However, I want everyone to understand about the world we're in first before we proceed. With that, I shall pass it to Professor Yamano".

"The world we're in right now is a world that mainly evolved on computer networks, especially internet. The Internet they have now has become integrated with almost every piece of electronic equipment in existence for example like TVs and ovens. In fact, it's become so complicated that special programs called Internet Navigators, Net Navies for short, are needed to efficiently process all of the data" Professor Yamano explained.

"Net Navies?" Ran echoed. "Net Navi is a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator, in this case it is humans. In some way, you could said that they are like our friends or computer partners" Professor Oozora explained.

"Net Navies are stored in hand-held devices called Personal Terminals (PET). These devices act as phones, pagers, instant messengers, news beams, and hacking devices all rolled into one, essentially making them portable computers. Here is an example of PET with it being the latest one that people ever use" Professor Yamano continued and then a screen appear showing the latest PET called Link PET_EX, which resembles like an IPod MP3 Player.

"Umm… "Asuka raised her hand, "I don't really quite understand about all this despite all the explanation have been given". "To make things easier, let's make an analogy based on our world" Jin pointed out. "In this world, the net navies are like LBXs in our world and their PET is similar like our CCMs but far more advance than we are".

"That's right, Jin-kun" Professor Yamano agreed. "In this world, net navies are their important friend which gave them hope and dreams. Plus, I want to add that the people here always changed their PET as time moves on but retain their net navies unlike us that change LBXs when it got destroyed completely or unable to perform like we wanted to while still keeping our CCMs". "I see. I think I understand it a lot easier now" said Asuka.

"So that is all that I have to say roughly about this world. Otacross…" Professor Yamano concluded before passing to Otacross. "Now, I will explain to you all what Darkloids are" Otacross announced while taking a keyboard from his side and type something.

Then the screen changes to an image of Shademan and other Darkloids like Bubbleman, Beastman and more.

"As you all can see, Darkloids are similar like Net Navies except that they had a few distinguish features. First, they are all genuinely independent/solo net navies, or net navies that work without any operators. Secondly, as you all know that Net Navies, even solo Navies, were created by humans. However the Darkloids were not created by humans at all, but had created themselves by nature through remnants of data" Otacross demonstrated.

"In some way, it just similar to how Mizel was born" Professor Oozora added.

"Thirdly, they once wreak havoc in this world and similar how they did in ours, their goal is to make both the human world and cyber world theirs" Otacross proceeded.

"Wait a minute… Otacross" Ban requested. "You said that Darkloids are also net navies right? How in the heck they can appear in the real world instead of the cyber world? I mean they are all data to begin with right?". "About that, look at this" said Otacross as he change the screen to two images.

The first one displays a prism, rainbow like dome that is similar to that of their Grand Sphere that they used to trap Mizel Trouzer and the second one shows a white doll that is about Asuka's height, has no face but has a small Spanish blue cuboid nose and an emerald gem inside a Spanish blue ring.

"As you can see, there are two ways data can be materialized in the real world. The first one is through the dome that you saw here which is an artificial created field called Dimensional Area, which allows anything like viruses or net navies and even the Darkloids to materialize in the real world but they can ONLY appear within there. The next image that has a doll you all saw is a machine called copyroid that took form of any data that was downloaded into it. This one is different as you don't require a dimensional area to materialize in the real world in wider range" Otacross elucidated.

"We believe that the Darkloids are invading our world by using the copyroids to materialize in our world since there is no dimensional area being applied" Takuya concluded.

"I see" Ban replied, understood the explanation. "Now then, you all might not believe this but we found a fact that currently the Darkloids were officially declared extinct in this world" Professor Yamano added which totally surprises all the LBX players.

"Extinct?!" Gouda exclaimed, still can't believe what Professor Yamano said. "How come they are in our world when they are no longer here, Professor Yamano?"

"Until that far, we haven't be able to figure out anything why. Also, we didn't able to find anything related to the trio wearing purple armour either." Professor Yamano explained.

"And so we're going to do now is we are going to find this boy and his father, who we believe might be able to assist us" Takuya cut in as the screen changes to two picture, one is an adult and a teenager that is about Ban's age. The adult was labelled as Hikari Yuichirou and the teenager was labelled as Hikari Netto.

"Now the adult you see here is Professor Hikari Yuichirou and the young boy is his son, Hikari Netto. According to the database, Hikari Netto has saved the world a few times from the threats of evil, which includes the Darkloids with his net navi named Rockman" Takuya explained and another image of a another young boy whose face is almost similar to Netto wearing indigo suits and blue helmet except his eye colour was emerald.

"Rockman's true identity is that Hikari Netto's twin brother called Hikari Saito who died around birth due to some diseases. He is so the only net navi made from human data by Professor Hikari" Professor Oozora added. "A net navi whose origin is that of a human? Now that's a bit unusual" Kazuya commented.

"Professor Hikari has also a lot of achievements besides that which is creating the dimensional and Cross Fusion" Otacross continued.

"Cross Fusion?" Ami repeated.

"Cross Fusion is a process of combining both the net operator and the net navi into one being in the real world by inserting a special chip into the PET called 'Synchro Chip' within the presence of a dimensional area. However, not just anyone can do it and we found out that Hikari Netto and Rockman are the first one to succeed using it. And that's how he have been saving the world using Cross Fusion to fight the enemies in the real world" Professor Yamano summarized.

"I see, I guess it does make sense it we're need to find him first" Yuuya deduced.

"That's right and that is why we will depart to this world's Japan and land Duck Shuttle on the outskirts to avoid commotion before we begin the mission to search for Hikari Netto and Professor Hikari. With that, the briefing ends here" Takuya concluded. "According to Otacross, we might arrive there within 4 hours, until then take your time to rest".

"Yes!" everyone responded and most of the male LBX players straight away leave the room and went to bed while the female LBX players went to take a bath in the bathroom.

Meanwhile at Japan, it has been a few days since Regiudea have attacked Netto and the others.

However, the threat doesn't end there as Netto heard that small robots have been attacking other countries like Creamland, Sharo, and Amerope in the real world.

Apparently, Princess Pride, Tesla and Charlie who went to stop the havoc were also challenged and defeated by Regiudea and were hospitalised.

To make things worse, Miyabi and Yuriko also faced the same situation just like how Netto and the others did and they got stroked on two days after them.

At the same time, while Rockman and the other net navies that can perform cross fusion with their operators were recovering in the Science Labs, Internet City in the cyber world were attacked by small robots that once wreak havoc on a few countries in the real world. The Net Polices did their best to suppress them as much as possible and somehow managed to fend them off but ended up losing more navies.

Netto, Enzan, Dingo, Nenji, Meiru, and Laika along with their respective net navies have finally recovered and currently were on a mission to search for Regiudea inside Densan City assigned by Commander Kifune as they heard rumours about a strange young boy wondering whenever there are small robots wreaking havoc.

The all were divided into pairs with Nenji and Enzan as one team, the next one was Dingo and Netto and the remaining was Laika and Meiru.

Each team search on a different part of the city and even asked the people around if they have seen Regiudea based on the appearance that their net navies remembered.

The search has took 3 hours from the moment they started the mission but they have yet found Regiudea or anything that can be related to him. Currently, Laika and Meiru's team are somewhere that is not too far from Maha Ichiban curry shop, still searching for Regiudea.

"Hey, Laika" Meiru called out while searching. "What is it?" Laika asked, stopped walking for a while. "Can we take a break for a while?" Meiru proposed,

"We have been searching for three hours and haven't found him. Plus I think I'm hungry". "No way" Laika rejected as he started walking again, "we got to find Regiudea as soon as possible before he causes any more trouble".

"You're really annoying you know" Meiru huffed and started walking again but stop after hearing the rumbling of Laika's tummy that caused him to stop walking again. "See, I told you we should take a break" Meiru warned. "Well it can't be help" Laika retorted, "Is there any good place to eat near here right now?"

"How about eating curry at Maha Ichiban?" Meiru suggested. "It is not too far from we are". "Curry, huh? I guess I okay" Laika mused in thought. "It has been a while since I ate curry". "All right, let's go!" Meiru declared excitedly, raising her fist to the air and both of them head to Maha Ichiban curry shop.

At the same time, NICS Duck Shuttle have arrive in Japan and landed within a small forest located outside of Densan City outskirts. In the recreation room, Takuya have gathered everyone to discuss about their task. "All right, right now we have arrive in Densan City, Japan" Takuya announced.

"According to the database we got, Hikari Netto live in Akihara Town but there is no chance that we're going to found him there so I want everyone to split into a groups and search for him throughout the city by asking the local people. While you're at it, ask them if they see Hiro too" he ordered.

"Understood" Ban responded while everyone else nodded. "Otacross and I will stay here and keep up you all updated with any new info" Takuya added further and declared. "Operation started!"

Then everyone split up into a group of at least four before going out from Duck Shuttle. The first team consist of Ban, Professor Yamano, Ran and Professor Oozora. The second team consist of Asuka, Ami, Kirito, Kazu and Sendou. The third team consist of Gouda, Jin, Jessica, and Kazu.

Just before going out Takuya reminded them to avoid buying things from this world and bring some snacks with them before going just in case they were hungry as the world is using a different currency for business.

The three teams have been searching and ask people around for one hour. Majority of them responded that they knew Hikari Netto as a young Net Saviour but they don't know any further than that.

Plus, out of the frying pan into the fire, not even one of them said that they saw or know Hiro in the city when they saw his photo.

Currently, Ban's team are somewhere within a shopping streets, with Maha Ichiban curry shop being one of them while Ami's team are inside an amusement park and Kazu's team are somewhere near a bridge with a river flowing underneath it.

"Geez, we have search and ask people everywhere around but none of them seem to know a lot about Hikari Netto" Ran complained while continuing searching with her team. "None of them seem to saw Hiro at all". Then Ban picked up his CCM and contact the other teams. "Everyone, how's the investigation on your side?" Ban asked.

"No good, Ban. We haven't got any leads at all" Kazu answered. "Same here" Ami added. "I see" Ban replied and turned to his team member after ended the call. "Everyone didn't get any lead at all".

"Don't give up!" Professor Yamano stressed out. "We'll be sure to get onto some info on Hiro and Hikari Netto". "Let's go into all the shops and ask if they knew anything" Professor Oozora suggested and they all agreed before going into one of the shops nearby.

Meanwhile inside Maha Ichiban's shop, Laika and Meiru have just finished up their meal that they ordered from Dekao who is currently the only one looking after the shop. "Thanks for the food" Laika and Meiru expressed their appreciation.

"How's the curry, Meiru-chan?" Dekao asked. "As always, it's good Dekao-kun" Meiru complimented.

"I'm glad you like it despite what happened to you a few days ago" Dekao replied with a blush and then clenched his right fist as his face turn serious afterwards, "I just wish I could teach that Regiudea guy a lesson for doing this to you".

"Dekao-kun..." Meiru muttered, understand her friend's frustration who can't help even if he wanted to. After all Meiru was the only one among Netto's closest friend who can perform Cross Fusion.

"Anyway, we should be going out now" Laika suddenly cut in before drinking his cup of coffee. He doesn't sound happy at all. "We've been wasting time for about an hour already".

"You're one to talk, Laika" Meiru retorted. "You ate four plates of Maha Special in total while I only ate one. Who's the one wasting time anyway?" Laika look back at the table and realized what she said when he saw four plates pile up in front of him while there is only one in front of Meiru's.

"Humph. I just feel like eating that much for today" Laika scoffed as he ignore Meiru's statement and continue drinking his coffee.

Then, they heard the sound of the shop's automatic door opening, which attract the trio's attention. They saw four people enter the shop, two adults and two teenagers with an opposite gender in each of the categories.

Two of the adults are wearing white lab coats and glasses while the two teenagers look like they are around Dekao and Meiru age.

"Welcome" Dekao greeted them. "How can I help you?" "Excuse me, I'm Yamano Ban" the male teenager introduced himself.

"I'm his father, Professor Yamano Junichirou and this woman here is Professor Oozora Haruka and finally this is Hanasaki Ran" the male adult introduced himself and the two females. "

We're here to ask a few questions" Ban stated. "Sure, what is it that you wanted to ask, Ban?" Dekao asked. "I was wondering if any of you know about Hikari Netto" Ban asked. "Hikari Netto you say? Of course we knew" Dekao answered. "He always come here to eat curry made by me, Oyama Dekao".

"I'm his neighbour, Sakurai Meiru and this guy here is Laika, a fellow Net Saviour like Netto" Meiru introduced herself and Laika.

"Ban, looks like we found a good lead" Ran stated, glad to hear that the people they meet knew about Hikari Netto and Ban nodded. "Excuse me but Netto is not here right now" Laika pointed out. "What business do you want with him?"

"He's not here?!" Ran and then sighed in frustration. "Actually, we thought we could ask his help to look for our friend" Ban told them. "You guys are looking for your friend?" Dekao echoed. "Yes" Ran confirmed.

"Does any of you people ever come across this boy?" Professor Oozora picked up a photo from inside her lab coat and show it to Meiru, Laika and Dekao.

The three of them gasped as they are surprised when they saw the photo that Professor Oozora show to them. They recognized the boy in the photo as Regiudea. "This boy is..." Meiru trailed, still can't believe that the friend they are looking for is their enemy. "Oozora Hiro. He is my son" Professor Oozora finished.

"Son, you say?!" Laika exclaimed, as he, Meiru and Dekao were left speechless when they all hear the fact that the young boy Laika and the others are hunting is Professor Oozora's son.

Meiru then look at Dekao and Laika, asking whether they should explain all about this or not to Ban and the others. Then Laika gave a nodded, saying that they deserved to know the truth and that Meiru should be the one to start explaining first.

"Actually…"Meiru started to speak as she turned to Ban and the others but she was cut short when they heard something ringing and saw Ban picked up an old fashioned white mobile phone which is known as CCM by them. "Yes, what is it?" Ban asked through the phone as someone has contacted him.

"What do you say?!" Ban exclaimed, apparently heard something bad was happening right now and then nodded a few times as he listen to the explanation of the person who called him. "All right, we'll be going there right away" Ban replied before ending the call.

"What's wrong?" Dekao asked, realized that they heard some bad news. "Sorry to cut this short, but we have to leave right away, there is some trouble and our friends requested reinforcement immediately" Ban explained. "Trouble?" Laika echoed. "There's no time to explain the details. We'll be going now" Ban added before turning to the others and they nodded before started running and exit the curry shop.

"What'll do we do, Laika?" Meiru asked as she turned to him, unsure what to do when they haven't explain anything to the people that they just met. "Isn't obvious?" Laika stated. "We're going to follow them. Seems like they knew a lot of things that we don't know".

"Understood" Meiru responded and then turned to Dekao. "Dekao-kun, leave this to us. You look after the shop" Meiru ordered. "Roger. If its Meiru-chan said that, Oyama Dekao will obey" Dekao replied. "Let's go, Laika!" Meiru declared and they both get off from their chairs and follow Ban and the others.

On Ban and the others' side, they are still running to a destination as Ban explained to them that Ami's team encountered a large number of LBXs that are rampaging in the amusement park.

"A large army of LBXs are on rampage?!" Ran exclaimed, still shocked by that fact since the world they are right now never had LBX to begin with. "How is that possible? I thought this world never ever had LBX to begin with"

"Even I couldn't believe it too but I wonder why" Ban replied. "Anyway their number is quite big, we better hurry and stop them before any damage increase" Professor Yamano reminded them.

At the same time, a shadow is watching them from above a building. As they continue heading to the amusement park where Ami's team are, Professor Oozora who was at the last line suddenly stop running and started to look around at the building where the shadow was by intuition but didn't see anything or anyone there. Then she continue running to the others as usual since stopping the LBXs on rampage is their top priority.

"I just felt that someone is watching me. Who the heck is it? Who is watching on me just now? I just hope it's only my intuition" Professor Oozora thought to herself as she continue running with Ran and the others.

After 15 minutes of running, they finally reached the entrance gate amusement park where Ami's team are waiting. Even Kazu's team has arrived as well. As they reported, there is an army of LBXs on rampage.

The common LBXs that are among the rampaging ones are Deqoos, Inbit, Amazoness, Kunoichi, Buld, Gladiator, Warrior, Zul and many others.

"Ami, is there any civilians in there?" Kazu asked as soon as his team and Ban's team arrive. "No, everyone have run away from here. We are the only ones here" Ami answered. "All right, everyone let's stop the LBXs on rampage" Ban declared and everyone nodded before running inside the amusement park.

Inside they found a lot of the facilities that were used for entertainment got damaged and some of them had been destroyed. Right now, the LBXs on rampage were divided into three groups and each of the group are attacking different entertainment facilities.

The first group are attacking the Merry GO Round, the second group are attacking the roller coaster and the last group are attacking the Ferris wheel. "Looks like they are attacking on separate places" Jessica stated. "What do we do, Ban?" Ran questioned. "Let's split up into three teams and each team take out one group" Ban declared.

"Yuuya, Gouda, Ami and Jin, you four take out the LBXs attacking the Merry Go Round. Kazu, Asuka, Kirito, and Jessica, the LBXs attacking the roller coaster are all yours. Sendou, Ran, you two and I will handle the ones at the Ferris wheel. Also keep your CCMs on standby for further orders".

"Roger!" everyone responded and they split up into the respective group with Professor Yamano and Professor Oozora in Ran's team. "Stop!" Ban shouted as he and his team approach the rampaging LBXs at the Ferris wheel.

The other two teams have reached their assigned location as well. The LBXs that are attacking suddenly turn their attention to Ban's team and the other teams and started firing.

Everyone quickly evade and take cover behind rubbles of some destroyed facilities. "Looks like they won't listen to words, huh?" Jin stated. "Then let's take them out" Kazu declared. "Everyone, use a D-egg to trap those LBXs before fighting. We can't afford to have any more damage" Professor Yamano ordered.

Ran, Kazu and Yuuya picked up their D-egg from their pockets and press the red button on it before throwing them to the ground. The D-egg then generates an energy field surrounding the LBX players for battle positioning, capture all the LBXs on rampage while creating a selected-diorama in the centre.

Yuuya's team diorama is a lush oasis that is surrounded by the scorching desert heat, with visible ruins buried in the sand. Kazu's team diorama is a colosseum which looks like an ancient amphitheatre where no battle can be blocked.

Finally, Ran's diorama is a huge castle with enclosing long walls nearby a river that lies within a top of a slight hill meadows. "Everyone, let's do this" Ban declared.

"Odin Mk-2", "Minerva Kai", "Nightmare Fear"

"Liu Bei", "Triton", "Pandora", "Hakai O-Dogma"

"Vampire Cat", "Achilles Deed", "Jeanne D", "Fenrir Flare"

Each team called out their LBX to the respective battle field and started to take out all the rampaging LBXs. It wasn't as hard as those LBXs are just the mass produce type LBX which didn't have high specs like the LBX that Ban and the others are using. It took about more than 10 minutes for all the team to eliminate those LBXs as they are quite high in number.

Though, a few of them like Jessica, Kazu, Ban and Gouda had used the Hissatsu Function Sidewinder 8, Black Storm, Glorious Ray, and Cho Gao Cannon respectively throughout the way to take out some of them in one go and save time.

After 15 minutes of assaulting the huge number of LBXs, there is only one left inside Ran's team diorama, which is an LBX Warrior. "There's only one left" Sendou stated as he had Nightmare Fear hammered a Zul with its Deep Fear staff and the Zul was shatter to pieces.

"Let it to me" Ran volunteered as she had Minerva Kai fly using the thrusters installed on its head and then punched the last LBX warrior with Minerva Strike weapon that the Warrior was destroyed easily as it crashed onto the castle wall.

With that, the only LBXs standing are the ones belong to Ran's team and the energy field of the D-egg slowly faded away, meaning the victor has been decided.

Then Ban saw his friends from the other team came running to them as they have finished earlier before his team. "Everyone, good job" Professor Oozora congratulated. "Thanks to you all, we were able to prevent any further damage" Professor Yamano added.

"Still, how come there is LBXs in this world?" Gouda wondered. "Someone must have brought them here" Professor Yamano deduced. "But who...?" Ran wondered.

"We might be able to answer that question" a male voice answered. Then everyone turn around and saw two people walking towards them.

The first one is a pale Russian male with bright mint hair wearing shamrock green army long sleeve shirt with shades of red line and a yellow tie with a cursor clip, a black coloured half headphone installed with a microphone on the right ear, red hat with a gold pin, white gloves, brown pants and boots.

The second one is a young Japanese female teenager about Ran's age with red hair and wear a red love heart hair clip inside a circular badge, short pink skirt, blue dress with a line of dark blue in the middle and green long sleeves, long black socks like Ami and a pair of close toe red sandals.

Ban, Ran, Professor Yamano and Professor Oozora recognized them as Laika and Sakurai Meiru respectively. "Laika-kun" Professor Yamano address. "Meiru-chan" Professor Oozora called out.

"Professor Yamano, you know them?" Kazu asked them. "Yes" he responded. "These two are close acquaintances of Hikari Netto". "I see" Kazu replied before turning back to Laika and Meiru.

"Then, what do you mean when you know the person who brought all these LBXs in these world, Laika-kun?" Professor Yamano asked again. "I shall explain it like you want but..." Laika responded, and his tone somehow become colder as he continue.

"First, I would like you people to explain about yourselves and that small robot that you possessed" Laika pointed out to the LBX Odin Mk-2 which is standing on Ban's left hand. "Hey! Answer our question first will you?" Gouda growled at Laika. "Gouda! Calm down" Sendou scolded.

"Forgive us, everyone" Meiru cut in and apologised. "But we happen to eavesdrop on your conversation earlier and we didn't quite understand it at all."

"That's why I wanted you all to explain to us what you are because we deduced that you are not from this world based on your conversation we overheard earlier" Laika explained. "That's true" Jin agreed. "If they don't understand about us, we won't be able to understand them either"

"Very well" Professor Yamano spoken. "We will explain everything that you need to know about us and LBX"

After 15 minutes of long introduction and explanation about themselves and LBX...

"I see, so that's what it is all about" Laika responded after understanding the long explanation while asking some question throughout the way together with Meiru.

"I never thought that these are actually children's toy" Meiru stated as she stared closer at the LBXs Pandora and Minerva Kai that is standing on Ami's and Ran's shoulders respectively.

"Well, now that you two understand about LBXs and everything related to it, will you tell us who was the person responsible bringing them in this world and make these LBXs wreak havoc?" Professor Yamano asked again for the third time.

Laika take a deep breath and then released it out as he get himself ready to explain things properly. "The person who was responsible for bringing these LBXs here and make them wreak havoc is no other person than Regiudea" Laika answered firmly.

"R-Regiudea?" Ban echoed. "I never heard anyone with that name before" Yuuya commented. "Well, we don't know if you guys ever heard about that name but I'm sure you guys know this person more than we do" Meiru explained and gave Laika a nod as she turned to him

"You guys know this guy as... Oozora Hiro..." Laika pointed out as he took a photo of Hiro with a label "Regiudea" on it from inside the left pocket of his shirt and show it to them. Everyone face turned quite horrified when they heard this statement and look at the photo that Laika displayed to them.

"Hi-Hiro...was... the one who did... this?" Professor Oozora mumbled in to herself as she was terrified with what she just heard.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **Well, not that the LBX players have begun to hear some part of the truth, will they be able to put their trust on Hiro as they met him again? What will they do from now on?**

 **It follows the similar pattern like Danball Senki W episode 10 I suggest where Hiro couldn't believe that Gojou was the slave player he was supposed to face in order to restore the commanding computer but was continued on the next episode which is similar to what I'm doing right now.**


	9. Unleash! Burning Falcon!

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had been busy with tests, assignments and projects last week. Then at Friday evening my study time for the finals have started but somehow I wanted to finish this chapter despite tomorrow is the beginning of my final exam paper because I've been waiting so long just to write this. However, as I had not touched this for more than a week. I had lost my way to connect the sequence and the story become trash. Nevertheless here is the new chapter and you will see a few surprises along the way.**

Inside Duck Shuttle at the same night when Ban and the others arrive at Netto's world...

Everyone except Professor Oozora are gathering in the recreation room. Takuya and Otacross are hearing the explanation from Professor Yamano and the others about what they gathered throughout their assigned mission.

"I see" Takuya responded after hearing their explanation that took 15 minutes. "There is another enemy who brought the LBXs into this world to wreak havoc".

"But still..." Otacross argued. "I find it hard to believe that Hiro was the one who brought them and he is now our enemy"

"We all couldn't believe it too" Ban agreed. "Hiro isn't the kind of person that would do such a thing"

"Then, what's Professor Oozora's reaction when she heard all about this?" Takuya questioned.

"Like us, she couldn't even believe about it especially that the enemy was her own son" Ran answered. "Professor Oozora is currently taking her time alone outside Duck Shuttle"

"I see..." Takuya replied. "We can't blame her for being like that"

"It must have been hard for her, thinking that her own son was an enemy among all people" Ami remarked.

"Looks like I got the same one when Ban was lamenting over Yuusuke-san's death huh" Sendou draw one of the tarot cards from his clothes.

The one he draw this time is the same when he, Gouda, Ami and Kazuya were thinking of going into one of Innovator's secret lair called Goliath without Ban since he is still lamenting over the death of Takuya's brother, Uzaki Yuusuke.

"Anyway, what do we do, Takuya-san?" Kazu asked.

"We will have to figure out what Regiudea will do next, confront him and ask why he did this. If the worse scenario happen, we will have no choice but to suppress our feelings and take Hiro down" Takuya declared after giving some thought.

Everyone especially Ran were quiet after hearing Takuya's order, but still he was right.

They cannot afford to let their own feelings for Hiro as their friend caused them to fail from restoring peace and save humanity of the two dimensions.

Meanwhile, somewhere near a lake inside the forest that Duck Shuttle landed...

Professor Oozora was currently sitting near the lake and gazed at it sadly while thinking about her son, Hiro who is now called Regiudea was an enemy that try to rule both this dimension and her own.

Suddenly, she remove her glasses and recall back about what happened at the amusement park when she met Meiru and Laika that evening after her team stopped the LBXs revolt.

(Flashback started)

The scene took place at the amusement park where Ran and the others stopped the LBXs revolt with Laika and Meiru confront them afterwards.

"No doubt about it. The person who brought those LBX in this world was no other than your friend, Oozora Hiro or known as Regiudea" Laika restated firmly.

"Wrong!" Ban shouted in disagreement. "This got to be wrong!"

"Hiro wouldn't do such a thing!" Ran supported.

"How dare you say that our friend is a criminal!?" Asuka joined the debate. "What and where is your proof?"

"That is up to you all if you wanted to believe it or not but..." Laika stated and then took out his soldier green Link PET_EX.

Then the screen changed to a page of Net Police criminal database of Hiro (with the name Regiudea written on it instead) being a wanted criminal by all the Net Police globally. All the list of crimes done by him was shown as well.

"He was now declared a dangerous enemy of this world for all the listed crimes" Laika continued. "He also challenge me, Enzan and Netto the three Net Saviours that try to stop his scheme and defeated us"

Everyone were terrified and left speechless with this fact. "However, Laika and the other two are not the only victims, I was also challenged by your friend" Meiru added.

"Other people like Dark Miyabi, Oozono Yuriko, Charlie Airstar, Tesla Magnets, Princess Pride of Creamland, Dingo, and Rokushakudama Nenji were also a victim your friend's scheme" Laika explained. "You can ask them yourselves if you all still think that we are lying"

"Then, why do you explain all this to us?" Jin hesitantly asked after about 2 minutes everyone was silently listening to Laika's and Meiru's explanation.

"There are three reasons. First, I just thought that all of you, especially Professor Oozora have the right to know about it. Second, to be frankly speaking, we don't want to have both your and our sides become enemies when we were given order to eliminate your friend. Finally, we would like to request your cooperation in stopping Regiudea's scheme through any means possible since you all know him a lot more than we do" Laika explained his intentions.

Everyone were left speechless after hearing this until Professor Yamano step forward. "Sorry but can you give us some time to think about it?" Professor Yamano requested.

"Sure. You have until tomorrow evening" Laika approved. "Of course we'll try our best to compromise any conditions you wish to include when you decided to cooperate"

Then Laika turned and nodded to Meiru before both of them walk away, leaving the amusement park.

(Flashback ends)

After that, she took out a scroll of paper inside one of her lab coat inner pockets and open it. It was a drawing of an LBX with codename 'Garuda' that Hiro wanted to make for Ran.

He gave it to her on the same day that he was kidnaped by Shademan in the morning so that she could ask Professor Yamano for advice if this LBX can be developed.

"Hiro...why...?" Professor Oozora muttered to herself as her eyes started to shed tears and it fell on the paper that she was staring.

Then she continued sobbing while rubbing her tears with her lab coat sleeves, lamenting for her own son.

 **Chapter 1: The meeting of evils**

Meanwhile, inside an abandon warehouse somewhere unbeknown to public...

Regiudea/Hiro was in his cross fusion or LBX armour form with his face covered with the armour and a blue lens sunglasses, standing beside Shademan who had his arms with wings crossed, covering his chest.

Both of them are inside a spacious, spine-chilling room while facing a black and gold chair that looks like a king's throne. Apparently someone, presumably a male and not human is sitting on it.

He had bat-winged ears, blue eyes, two silver curvy horns points upwards on the forehead, a bat claws on his hands, wore a gold-black armour installed with a black cape on the shoulders, decorated with a few silver horns, has red eyes on the middle of the chest.

He was also holding a silver baton with a black holder like staff on his right hand while swing it once in a while like a cane hitting his left palm.

"Regiudea, why didn't you finish your job?!" the non-human male demanded an explanation. "What do you mean, Erai-sama?" Regiudea asked, didn't get what he mean.

"I gave you a mission to defeat all the Cross Fusion members and yet you only defeated 11 only. You're missing one more" Erai pointed out.

"You mean Jasmine? She's not a threat to worry about, sir." Regiudea assured confidently. "Regardless whether she is defeated or not, your desire to rule the universe will not be inhibited".

"You fool!" Erai shouted in anger and aim his staff to Regiudea. Then a red ball wave of energy come out at Mach speed from the end of the baton and it hit Regiudea, sending him flying against the wall before he fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!?" Erai scolded as he get up from his chair and walk closer to Regiudea. "My apologies, sir" Regiudea apologised as he get himself on his feet.

"Now, hurry up and finish your job!" Erai ordered. "Even a weak ant can defeat an elephant when the elephant itself underestimate its opponent"

"Roger..." Regiudea responded as he walk towards a door that is much nearer to Shademan's side.

"I suggest you should not act like you are the guy in charge just because you left your job unfinished" Shademan slandered smugly as he observe Regiudea until he walk past beside him.

Regiudea then stop walking for a while and turned to Shademan.

"Thanks for your concern Shademan but I believe someone who fail his/her mission should have taken his/her own advice first before telling others" Regiudea retorted before he turned back, continue walking to the door and exit the room.

Shademan was quite offended with Regiudea's statement and clenched his teeth and both fists in anger before putting his arms back on his side, looking at his own chest where his emblem was located.

It was badly injured due to an attack that he received from a male clad in red armour with a Sagittarius mark while carrying Hiro to this world.

Because of that red Sagittarius warrior, not only that Shademan failed his mission but he was being banned from performing any missions and his former most loyal subordinate, Bubbleman was in charge of the Darkloids that are attacking the world that lies in the other dimension.

Though, Shademan didn't mind much because he trusted Bubbleman as he was the only Darkloid who is the most loyal to him until the end no matter what.

However, what is worse is that his injuries are not healing very quickly even when he consumes the Dark Chips provided by Erai and also his loyal underling, Bubbleman.

It is presume that the attack that was given to him by the red Sagittarius warrior damages and poisons Shademan a lot more that he thought.

"Because of that red Sagittarius warrior, my desire to make the world belong to the Darkloids is failing by the second. If I see that guy again, no matter who he is, I swear I will be the one to kill him with my own hands" Shademan declared in his mind as his face changed to an expression of hate and a desire to kill the red Sagittarius warrior.

 **Chapter 2: Finding the next target**

Tomorrow at about noon within the Duck Shuttle...

Everyone minus Professor Oozora are gathering at the briefing room with Professor Yamano, Otacross and Takuya currently analysing every information they could and have retrieved while everyone else sit on the long chair.

They didn't ask Professor Oozora since she might need some more time to deal with what she heard from Laika and Meiru yesterday.

"Dad, did you have any idea where Hiro... I mean Regiudea might target next?" Ban asked. "Unfortunately not, we have study everything related to them but still couldn't get any idea what is his target" said Professor Yamano in regret.

"We even looked at all the victims details listed by Laika but still could find anything that connects them all together" Otacross added.

"Then what do we do, now?" Jessica asked, seeing as the situation couldn't get any better.

"We will have no choice but to cooperate with them and eliminate him at all cost since they knew a lot more about themselves than we do" Takuya said after some thought.

"Then... We have to fight Hiro?" Ban guessed, doesn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yes..." Takuya abruptly confirmed it. "However, first before we do that, we have to figure out and go to where and who shall our enemy targeted next"

"But where?" Ran asked.

"Choina" a female voice answered.

Everyone turned around and saw Professor Oozora coming inside the room.

"Professor Oozora..." Ran muttered.

"We should go to Choina. That shall be the next place he is targeting" Professor Oozora stated.

"Why, Professor?" Takuya questioned. "And who is Regiudea targeting?"

"Before that, allow me to explain what the similarities between all the victims is. All the victims can do one thing that no other operators can do with their net navies, which is Cross Fusion" Professor Oozora pointed out.

"They all can do Cross Fusion?!" Gouda echoed.

"Yes, and there are a total of 13 people actually who can perform Cross Fusion and were included in a group called 'Cross Fusion Members'. However, according to what I found, one of them have already passed away a year ago due to old age. So there should only be 12 members left" Professor Oozora continued.

"If I am not mistaken, the victims are Netto, Enzan, Laika, Meiru, Nenji, Dingo, Dark Miyabi, Yuriko, Princess Pride, Charlie and Tesla. There are already 11 of them" Jessica stated.

"That's right, and this is the last member of the 'Cross Fusion Members', Jasmine and her net navi, Medi" Professor Oozora stated as she took out a small tablet, making it expand like a laptop put the tablet on a table opposite to the food-drink vending machine, and started to type something.

Then a screen appeared behind where Professor Yamano, Otacross, and Takuya, displaying a full body pictures, one each of a foreign Chinese girl and a female nurse.

The foreign Chinese girl and female nurse were named Jasmine and Medi respectively as their name label appear below their pictures.

Jasmine had a black eye, blue hair that is tied to form a ring on each side of the back hair and wear two jasmine flower, one on each side of her ears. She also wear pink-orange blusher on her cheeks, white long sleeve dress with flower patterns, shades of orange-pink and very long white socks inside a dark blue Chinese shoe.

Her Network Navigator, Medi had a purple hair with side bangs, wearing a white nurse clothes with a purple sleeve from shoulder until her elbow and a pink-orange stripe from above each side of her chest that reaches down, a white nurse hat with an emblem which has two red-white bandages that crosses to make a shape of a flower.

"According to the database, Jasmine had a grandfather named Cardamom who was a famous herbalist that have invented many kinds of traditional medicine. She is currently training under her grandfather as the fourth disciple to be his successor" Professor Oozora explained.

"Wow, Jasmine got a similar background and her net navi, Medi is like me..." Ran thought to herself as she found some similarities on Jasmine and Medi with her.

"Then, she is Regiudea's next target?" Professor Yamano assumed.

"Correct" Professor Oozora confirmed. "And that is why we should go to Choina since it is her hometown and she lives there"

"All right, then Metamo-R. Fly Duck Shuttle to Choina immediately" Takuya commanded.

"Roger-Mo" Metamo-R responded from the cockpit as its voice can be heard from the room's speaker.

Then Duck Shuttle begin to depart from their current location and head to Choina.

A few minutes before Duck Shuttle departed, unbeknownst to everyone in the Duck Shuttle, a net navi was eavesdropping on their conversation from inside the cyber world of the food-drink vending machine.

That net navi was no other than Searchman whose Net Operator is Laika.

"I see, Time for me to report this to Laika-sama" Searchman mumbled as he log out from the food-drink vending machine and return to Laika.

Meanwhile, inside the girls' bedroom. Professor Oozora is standing near the window gazing at the clouds in the sky. Then she turned around and saw Ran with a pale face came inside when she heard the door was opened.

"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" Professor Oozora asked, seeing something is bothering Ran that causes her to make that face.

"I know it is none of my business but..." said Ran. "Did you really accept the fact that Hiro is now an enemy?"

"To be honest, I don't know" said Professor Oozora hesitantly as she turned back, gazing the sky. "However, what I'm sure is that I must take responsibility if that happens"

Ran remain silent for a while as she also came closer beside Professor Oozora, gazing the sky together with her.

 **Chapter 3: Finally, the mother and the son were reunited**

At the same time in Choina…

Jasmine and Medi have just finished gathering the required herbs, of course with Hiro helping her. Currently, she is outside the shrine, trying to understand how play LBX using Achilles D9 inside a Grass Plain D-cube battlefield, with Hiro tutoring and Medi watching her operator from his right shoulder.

"How is this?" said Jasmine as she operates Hiro's CCM and Achilles D9 do a jumping Cross Slash with its Hauteclaire and Durandal on a few trees and they were cut into pieces.

"Nice job, Jasmine-san" Hiro praised. "Looks like you got the grip of controlling an LBX properly now"

"Thank you, Hiro" Jasmine smiled as she expressed her gratitude. "I never thought there is something as fun as LBX"

"Yeah, but still LBX is very much fun to play when you had another LBX to battle against within an LBX battle" Hiro pointed out in disappointment.

"Still, it's all thanks to your tutoring in the past few days that Jasmine was able to understand what LBX are" Medi corrected. "Even I manage to understand about it. Thank you, Hiro-kun"

"It's my pleasure" Hiro replied. "In addition, I would like to thank you two for explaining to me about net navies and all that the other day"

"To be honest, when I thought about both LBXs and net navies from one aspect, I was wondering if LBXs and Net navies can battle each other in the same field. I mean if only the D-egg and D-cube have a port for me to plug in, I might be able to appear on the same size as an LBX and we can have an LBX-Net Navi battle" Medi confessed.

"Same here, though my idea is to use a device called Virtual Space Scanner. That device can transform LBXs into data and send them into the cyber world, like they were Net Navies" Hiro voiced out his opinion.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud sound from their current location, apparently like some sort of aircraft landing on the mountain. "What is that sound?" Hiro asked, wondering what sound that he heard just now is.

"Sounds like an aircraft is landing" Medi answered. "Aircraft? Where, Medi?" Jasmine asked.

"If I am not mistaken, it was landing on this mountain" Medi elucidated.

"Let's take a look" Hiro declared and the two of them nodded in agreement before they went to check out the sound they heard.

Hiro and Jasmine head went the other side of the bamboo forest that is located behind the shrine as they followed the source of the sound. There, they found an aircraft that is designed after a duck have just landed 50 meters from their current location while hiding behind the bamboos.

"What is that aircraft?" Jasmine wondered. "It looks like a Duck" Medi who was now standing on Jasmine's left shoulder remarked.

"That's Duck Shuttle!" Hiro said excitedly. "Duck Shuttle?" Medi echoed. "Yes" Hiro nodded as he turned to Jasmine and Medi. "My friends have come for me"

Just then, the Duck Shuttle's belly where all the domestic supplies are kept at opened and Hiro saw his friends, Takuya, Professor Yamano, and Otacross and finally his mother coming out from there.

Everyone especially the LBX players are trying to get familiarise with their new surrounding that they never encountered before throughout their previous journey.

"Wow, look at all these bamboos" said Gouda in awe as he gazed at his surroundings.

"Oh and look, there's a panda over there" Asuka mentioned as she waved her hand to a panda that is not too far from their current location.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you two never seen one before. I hope those things didn't beat you before you could be friends with it" said Sendou sarcastically.

"All right, everyone" Takuya announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's started searching for the shrine where Jasmine lives in. According to Professor Oozora, we should take the path that have pandas because there is no trap on it"

"Yes!" all the LBX players responded but just then before anything could be done, they heard a boy's voice cried, "Mom!" which caught everyone's attention.

Much to their surprise, everyone especially Professor Oozora couldn't believe what they see before their very eyes. The boy was no other than Oozora Hiro who was running towards them excitedly.

"Hi-Hiro?!" Ran exclaimed as she saw Hiro coming towards them until he arrived and hugged his mother, which surprises everyone more. "Hiro?" Professor Oozora muttered as she was still startled with her son's sudden appearance, especially when he started hugging her.

"I'm not dreaming. Mom is really here" said Hiro excitedly as tears fell down from his eyes. Professor Oozora, without any doubt, knowing that her son haven't turned evil as she thought, happily hugged him back. "Welcome back, sorry for making you wait" Professor Oozora whispered happily as she rubs his head softly.

"Umm..." said Ran abruptly, which caused the mother and the son to release their hugs with the latter wipe away his tears. "Mind if you explain to us how you get ended up here, Hiro?"

"Yeah, I thought Shademan kidnapped you and brought you to somewhere well, more difficult for us to find" Ban assumed.

"Well about that..." said Hiro as he was thinking a good way to explain to them, but remember that he might need to introduce Jasmine first. "But before that allow me introduce her to you first"

"Her?" Jin echoed, didn't get any idea who Hiro was talking about. Just then, everyone saw someone else was walking towards where Hiro and the others were. Who else could it be other than Jasmine with Medi's tiny holographic figure on her right shoulder, which in turn stunned them further.

"Hello, I am Jasmine" Jasmine introduced herself. "The name is Medi. Nice to meet you" Medi added. "Nice to meet you too, Jasmine, Medi" Ami replied.

"Oh yeah, back to what you ask me just now" Hiro cut in. "To be honest, I don't have any idea how I ended here but I know that Jasmine-san and Medi found me lying unconscious in the forest. Up until then, both of them have been looking after me before everyone arrive"

"Is that so? Looks like I owe you two for taking care of my son. Thank you, Jasmine, Medi" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude.

"Sure, we're glad to be of help" Medi replied. "Still, how did you all know that Hiro was here?" Jasmine asked.

"To be honest, we don't" Kazu answered firmly, which totally bomb shelled Hiro, Medi and Jasmine. Why did Ban and the others come to the mountain where Jasmine and Medi lives if they did not know Hiro was with them?

"Then, why did you people came here if you don't know Hiro-kun was here?" Medi asked as she finds it weird that they don't know if Hiro was with them. "Well, I guess we also got a lot of explanation to do here as well" Professor Yamano answered.

Then Hiro, Jasmine and Medi listen to the explanation by Professor Yamano, Takuya and Professor Oozora about what they encountered when they arrived in this world. About LBXs exist and wreaking havoc on this world and someone called 'Regiudea' was responsible for it. Also the same person who brought the LBXs into this world was responsible for defeating 11 Cross Fusion members who tried to stop the LBXs' revolt.

"And that is all" Professor Yamano concluded, which totally left the blue-purple hair trio completely speechless. "The reason we came here is to stop Regiudea from hurting Jasmine and Medi because we predict that you two shall be Regiudea's next target" Takuya stated. "Of course, about Hiro being here was totally bolt from the blue for us"

"We could also say the same thing about that..." a deep male voice answered. Then everyone turned around and found Netto, Laika and Enzan, the three net saviours walking towards them.

"Netto, Enzan, Laika?!" Jasmine exclaimed, didn't realize when did they came here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gouda questioned. "How they heck you know that we were here?"

"There will be no need for you guys to know how" Laika answered smugly. "We came here to take you into custody" Laika pointed out his right index finger towards Hiro.

"M-me?!" Hiro exclaimed confusingly while pointing his left index finger to himself. "Who else could it be?" Laika answered.

"Wait a minute!" said Jasmine stepped in front of Hiro, defending him. "What is it that Hiro done wrong that you suddenly wanted to take him into custody?"

"Didn't you just heard what Professor Yamano and the others just told you? About Regiudea?" Enzan questioned her back.

"Yeah, then?" Jasmine asked again, still didn't understand what they were trying to say.

"This guy is Regiudea!" Netto accused as he pointed his right index finger towards Hiro again, just like Laika did. "Get away from him, Jasmine"

"What? How come you guys accused Hiro is Regiudea?" Jasmine questioned. "Where's your proof?"

"Well, there is a lot for it but why don't you try asking the other Cross Fusion members who were victims of Regiudea? They all would answered this boy was the one responsible" Enzan explained.

Jasmine was left speechless and then turned to Hiro, doubting herself whether she should trust him or not after hearing the net saviours' explanation. "Hold it, you guys" Ban halted the three net saviours, "There is a good explanation for this"

"Well, I understand why you wanted to defend him that much but I am afraid we'll listen to that after taking this boy into custody. You guys can be his defendant lawyer when he was judged in court" Laika declared as he, Netto and Enzan stepped forward in order to take Hiro into custody.

Just then, a laser was shot to the ground near Laika's feet, stopping the Net Saviours movement. Then suddenly out of nowhere 4 large figures that is approximately 0.5 metres in height landed on the ground. Those figures are beasts like mecha called Killer Droids, an anti LBX-machine that is 10 times bigger than any regular LBX.

The first one look like a black dragon-wyvern equipped with two long range laser arm cannons and razor blade wings and tails. The second one had a pretty similar fashion like the first, except it was designed like a white Pegasus. The third one had an appearance of a yellow-black Minotaur that carries giant wheels with spikes on each side of its arm while the last one had many serpent heads similar to a Hydra and was coloured with purple and red.

"What are these things?!" Jasmine questioned, horrified by the Killer Droids' nasty appearance as she have never seen one before. "Killer Droids!" Hiro shouted. "Killer Droids?" Jasmine echoed.

"These things are machine monsters that would use any trick which allows them to eliminate any LBXs it detected, even if it means that they have to attack the humans first in order to destroy its favourite target which are our LBXs. Not to mention that their abilities exceed further than that of the LBXs" Hiro explained.

Just then, before Hiro could tell anything further to Jasmine, the Wyvern and the Pegasus Killer Droids suddenly jumped into the air and open out its shutter that was located at their chests and emits very bright yellow coloured lights that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

When they light faded away, everyone, including the three net saviours found themselves trapped inside a teal coloured energy dome and a big, spacious diorama appeared in front of them. The battle field inside the diorama is the ruins of a devastated city and all the Killer Droids are in there too.

"Hey, hey, you got to be kidding me?" Kazu said in frustration. "Just one was already worth the trouble to deal with in its own battlefield, now there is 4 of them at the same battle field?"

Meanwhile, Netto try to push his way out of the energy dome by crashing it with his right shoulders. Too bad, he didn't manage to succeed and got knocked back instead. "No good" it's too sturdy" Netto stated as he get up onto his feet.

"Hey, kid! Get us out of here immediately!" Enzan demanded angrily, referring to Hiro. "Stop it! Hiro was not the one doing this" Jasmine defended him. "Then how the heck can we get out of here?" Laika questioned in anger.

"The only way is to destroy all those Killer Droids. Leave it to us" Yuuya told them.

"All right, everyone. Let's go!" Ban declared as he and the other LBX players took out their own CCM and LBX.

"Fenrir Flare! Pandora! Achilles Deed!"

"Vampire Cat! Nightmare Fear! Hakai O Dogma!"

"Triton! Liu Bei! Jeanne D!"

"Minerva Kai! Odin Mk-2! Achilles D9!"

 **Chapter 4: Fight! Destroy the Killer Droids!**

All the LBXs that Ban and the others sent have landed safely inside the diorama with the Killer Droids facing them from a distance. Immediately, the wyvern and the Pegasus Killer Droids charged at high speed and try to hit the LBXs with their razor blade wings but luckily Ban and the others manage to get their LBXs to evade them.

Still, it doesn't stop there. The Minotaurus Killer Droid then throw its wheels towards Triton, Liu Bei and Jeanne D while the Hydra Killer Droid started shooting fireballs towards Minerva Kai, Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9 from one of its head.

Jessica and Ran somehow manage to repel the Killer Droids attack by respectively having Jeanne D shoot rapidly at the wheels with its snap pistols until they flew somewhere else and Minerva Kai changed Minerva Strike weapon to long range and shoot at the fireballs which explodes when it comes into contact with Minerva Kai's bullet.

"Thank you, Jessica-san" Yuuya expressed his gratitude. "Sure but it will definitely be a lot of trouble to fight these Killer Droids if they team up on us" Jessica remarked. "Ban-kun. Me, Yuuya, and Jessica will take on the Killer Droid Minotaurus" Jin volunteered. "We leave the Killer Droid Hydra to you three"

"All right, I'm fine with that" Ban agreed. "Kirito, Ami, and Kazu you three take out Killer Droid Wyvern. Gouda, Asuka, Sendou, Killer Droid Pegasus is all yours" Ban ordered further. "Roger!" Kazu responded. "Leave it to us" Gouda added.

Then the battle continues between the Killer Droids and the LBXs. Gouda and Sendou who never fought a Killer Droid before so they had a lot of trouble at first especially because its attacks are too fast and powerful. Luckily they somehow managed to have Hakai O Dogma and Nightmare Fear hold on by giving support to Vampire Cat and listen to Asuka's advice.

Next, on Kirito's team...

"Take this!" Kirito shouted as he by hook or by crook lead Fenrir Flare slash Killer Droid Wyvern's core at the chest as hard as it can using its Flame Sword before keeping its distance with support from Ami and Kazu who had Pandora and Achilles Deed respectively attacked the cords at the Killer Droids feet. The Killer Droid Wyvern then started shooting lasers from its arm cannons on Fenrir Flare which Kirito managed to make it guard using Diamond Shield, but got put even further.

On the other hand with Jin's team...

"How's this" yelled Yuuya while he make Liu Bei slash the cord on the killer droid's leg with its sword called 'Bu no Tsurugi', which caused the killer droid to shriek in pain. "Now, Jin!" Jessica stated, signalling the chance to attack. "Got you!" Jin cried as he make Triton damage Killer Droid Minotaurus head heavily with its seahorse anchor. However, the Killer Droid Minotaurus quickly retaliated by knocking Triton with its right fists and dump it against Jeanne D before kicking Liu Bei against a devastated building.

Meanwhile, Ban's team is the worse to mention with their fight as the Killer Droid Hydra was completely no pushover. It is quite difficult for Achilles D9 and Odin Mk-2 to land an attack of the Killer Droid because each time they were about to do so on one head, the other heads come and strike them from behind. Even with Minerva Kai's support of long range attacks does not give much effect on the Killer Droid's head.

"Geez, just how tough are their heads? There is not a single dent on them" Ran whined as she try to make Minerva Kai punched one of its head but there is no scratch on the Killer Droid. "This Killer Droid is completely different from the other three" Hiro stated. "If that's the case, Hissatsu Function!" Ban shouted.

Attack Function: Glorious Ray

Odin Mk-2 supercharged its Restraighter and make it large before swung the weapon in front of it, firing many beam bolts on the Killer Droid.

All of the shots were a direct hit on every of Killer Droid's head but still does not have a sign of being damaged. "No way..." Ban muttered in horror with what he saw. "All the shots were a direct hit"

"Then how is this?" Hiro roared as he make Achilles D9 jumped in the air and try to make a cross slash with Hauteclaire and Durandal swords but suddenly all the Killer Droid heads came charging at Achilles D9 at high speed, making it crashed onto a devastated building. In addition, Achilles D9's armours is heavily cracked and its hit points on the CCM has depleted quite a lot until it reaches the critical part. "What?! Achilles D9's hit points is already reached critical?" Hiro exclaimed, horrified by the Killer Droid's attack.

To make things worse, the Killer Droid Hydra is now focused on Achilles D9 as it suddenly moving slowly towards the building where Hiro's LBX just crashed. Hiro tried to take countermeasures by trying to make Achilles D9 flee but unfortunately none of his input on the CCM caused Achilles D9 to move a bit.

"No way!" Hiro exclaimed in terror after he tried again for two and three times but none of his controls are working. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Professor Yamano quickly asked. "None of the controls are workings" Hiro answered in panicked as he still trying to make Achilles D9 move but to no effect.

"What did you just say?!" cried Professor Oozora in shocked. "How can this happen?" Takuya muttered to himself. "If only I had bring my Perfect ZX3 or Perfect ZX4, I could have help Ami-tan and Ran-tan by now" Otacross thought to himself while gritted his fist in frustration because he forgot to bring his LBX with him. "Ran!" Ban who just heard what happened called out to her. "Yes" Ran responded as both she and Ban try to stop the Killer Droid Hydra from approaching Achilles D9.

"Stop it!" cried Ran as she and Ban respectively make Minerva Kai and Odin Mk-2 attack the Killer Droid Hydra but it easily knocked them away with one of its head. Then the Killer Droid Hydra resume to approach the defenceless Achilles D9.

On the other hand, Jasmine and the three Net saviours watched every single of the fight and were quite surprise with what they saw. "What a battle" Enzan commented in horror. "I can't believe there are such machines that act like monsters"

"Damn it, they are getting beaten up" said Netto in frustration as he just saw that the Killer Droids Pegasus, Wyvern, and Minotaurus easily overpowered its respective opposing LBXs and knocking them into buildings and all their rubbles.

"If only we could help them somehow..." Laika suggested but he had no idea how he can help them since they didn't have any LBXs to begin with.

Jasmine who just heard what Laika said now started looking at the outside boundary of the diorama that had appeared ever since they got trapped. Then she saw a red device installed outside of the diorama boundary, which look similar like a port that was used to plug in Net Navies through infra-red ray.

"Isn't that a plug in port?" Jasmine muttered as she recognised the shape of the device installed on the outside of the diorama boundary. Then Jasmine remembered what Medi confessed about having a port on the D-egg and D-cube so that both of them can have an LBX-Net Navi battle.

"Hey, Medi" Jasmine called out her net navi and Medi's tiny holographic form appeared on Jasmine's left shoulder. "What is it?" Medi asked. "Look at that" Jasmine pointed out at the plug in port that she just saw with her eyes to Medi. "Wait, isn't that..." Medi trailed as she notices the plug in port that Jasmine was staring at.

"What do you think? Should we give it a try?" Jasmine suggested. "But there is no guarantee that it will work" Medi argued after some thought. Just then, the two of them notice that Ban and Ran are still having trouble driving the Killer Droid's attention away from Achilles D9 as Odin Mk-2 and Minerva Kai got pushed away again from one of its head.

Plus, Hiro still couldn't manage to make Achilles D9 moving at all as the Killer Droid is approaching it. "Oh no, that Killer Droid is going to destroy Achilles D9" Jasmine stated in panicked. "Jasmine, there is no time for us to hesitate" Medi told to her. "Hurry and plug me into that port". "All right, let's go" Jasmine declared and Medi's tiny holographic form disappear back into the PET.

"Plug in, Medi! Transmission!" Jasmine cried as she took out her PET and send Medi into the port through infra-red ray. Then suddenly, Medi appeared in front of the defenceless Achilles D9 which totally surprises Hiro and the others, including the net saviours' trio.

"Me-Medi?" Hiro muttered as he was quite surprise with Medi's sudden appearance in the diorama. Medi herself also realized that she was in the real world, completely solid and not a hologram when she compared the concentration of the colour that she had with her surroundings.

"Jasmine, the plug in was a success" Medi reported happily. "All right, let's defeat this Killer Droid" Jasmine declared and Medi give a nod. "Medi Capsule!" Medi cried as she summon a pill and lob it at the Killer Droid Hydra. The pill exploded when it got into contact with the monster's body and totally gave an effect on the Killer Droid Hydra, which turns numb for a moment.

"Now!" Ban shouted as he and Ran had Odin Mk-2 and Minerva Kai to attack one of the Killer Droid's head after seeing this moment as a chance. Amazingly, the Killer Droid started to scream in pain as it fell down and their attack was giving heavy damage to it.

"We did it! It worked!" Ran exclaimed. "Looks like the Medi Capsule attack gave an opening to the Killer Droid's weak point" Ban deduced. "Jasmine, Medi. Lend us your strength" Ran requested. "Oh course" Jasmine approved. "I always thought about fighting your LBXs with Medi ever since Hiro teach us how to play one"

At the same time, Medi went tend to the injured Achilles D9 and then started to touch her lips with her right index and middle fingers while holding Achilles D9's right shoulder with her left hand.

Then a small white light was formed on her fingers and she put it onto Achilles D9's forehead. "Healing Pulse" Medi whispered as the light on her fingers shines brighter on Achilles D9.

Much to Hiro's surprise, Achilles D9's hit points have been restored fully, the cracks on its armour frame have disappeared just before it was damage, and the best good news is that when he input his command into the CCM, Achilles D9 have moved just like he wanted.

"Yeah! The controls are working again" Hiro yelled happily as he managed to make Achilles D9 get back on its feet, ready to battle again. "Thank you, Medi, Jasmine-san" Hiro gave his gratitude to the two females. "No problem" Medi replied. "Shall we take out this Killer Droid together?"

"Of course!" Hiro agreed but then notices that the other teams are having problem dealing with their assigned Killer Droid. "Darn it! I think we could use some help right now" Asuka complaint as Vampire Cat was pushed away when it tried to attack the Killer Droid Pegasus.

"Oh no, the other teams need help" said Ban. "Then leave it to us" Netto volunteered as he, Laika and Enzan took out their PETs. "Let's go, Laika, Enzan!"

"Plug in, Rockman EXE! Transmission!"

"Plug in, Searchman! Transmission!"

"Plug in, Blues! Transmission!"

The net saviours' trio sent their net navies into another port that was near with them. Then Blues, Searchman and Rockman respectively appeared in front of Jin's, Sendou's and Kirito's team LBXs.

"Charge shot!" Rockman fired a charged laser from his arm cannon at the Killer Droid Wyvern and it was blown away in one shot.

"Scope Gun!" Searchman shoot out a strong compact pink laser from his green rifle towards the Killer Droid Pegasus's eyes. The killer droid was completely blind and not able to determine the positions of the LBXs.

"Sonic Boom!" Blues sent out a strong yellow slash wave from the variable sword equipped on his right hand and it totally cuts off the right arm of the Killer Droid Minotaurus, leaving it only with the left arm.

"Amazing" Sendou said in awe. "The three of them are really strong" Kirito complimented. "All right, now it's our turn" Jin declared and everyone managed to have their LBXs attack the Killer Droids, damaging them even further with Searchman, Rockman and Blues joining them.

The same goes to Ban's team as they had Jasmine and Medi to paralyze the Killer Droid Hydra with Medi Capsule attack and then Hiro, Ban and Ran had Achilles D9, Odin Mk-2 and Minerva Kai respectively to damage the Killer Droid's heads.

At one point after receiving the relentless combination attack of the LBXs and Net Navies, the Killer Droids were pushed together and were cornered by its enemies. "All right, everyone finish them off in one go" Takuya ordered. "Yes!" the LBX players, Jasmine and the three net saviours responded as they had their partners in the diorama to attack all at once.

However, the Killer Droid Hydra suddenly emits a brown light and a colourless barrier was form around itself and the other Killer Droids, causing the net navies and LBXs attack to be repelled. "What the?" asked Gouda in surprise, still didn't get what is going on. "A barrier?" Yuuya guessed.

"Since when these monster had this ability?" Enzan asked. "They never had one. This is the first time we seen this happened" Jin answered. Still before anything can be said further, the Killer Droid Hydra's eyes on all its head started blinking in yellow and in an instant all the Killer Droids were engulfed together in red light, which caused everyone, including the net navies to cover their eyes.

Then as soon as the red light faded away, they saw something unexpected appeared before their very eyes. All the Killer Droids were no more to be seen but they saw a large figure which had the same size as a regular Killer Droid. The figure is a red, skinny lizard-dragon beast with red eyes, long spiky tails, many horns and claws on its body and had a purple crystal core on its chest.

"What is this?" Yuuya asked as he and the others still can't believe what they saw with their own eyes. "A monster!" Laika concluded. "Did the... Killer Droids just combine to form this monster?" Gouda questioned in a stammer manner. "Seems like it" said Jessica frankly. "Hey, hey, first is the machine monsters and now we had to deal with a real monster?" Sendou grumbled.

"Here it comes!" Ban alerted everyone and the monster started howling before it shoot lasers at the LBXs and Net Navi's from many parts of its body. The net navies and the LBXs didn't manage to avoid it as the lasers were quite fast and not to mention quite powerful too as it send them all away.

All the LBXs except Achilles D9 suddenly had electric currents running around their bodies before a bright blue light was emitted, meaning that those LBXs have become 'Break Over' and unable to battle anymore throughout the current fight.

It is nothing to be surprised about though because the other LBXs have received quite the damage with their fight against the Killer Droids while Achilles D9 had recovered completely because of Medi's healing pulse ability that she gave earlier. And now the only LBX remaining is just Achilles D9 together with the Net Navies Medi, Rockman, Blues and Searchman, though Achilles D9 had a problem of moving because it was stunned from the previous attack.

"What a powerful attack" Laika commented in shocked. "Laika-sama, this one is completely different from those Killer Droids" Searchman reported. "Enzan-sama, we can't let the battle drag on any longer. The attack just now have already drained a lot of our hit points" Blues warned. "Understood" Enzan responded and then turned to Netto, Laika and Jasmine as he called them. "Netto! Laika! Jasmine!"

"I got it!" Netto responded, understand what Enzan is saying without having him to say it out. "Time for Program Advance" Jasmine blurt out. "Let's do it" Laika declared as he and the others each took out three battle chips.

"Program Advance! Vulcan! Triple slot-in!" Laika cried as he insert three similar Vulcan battle chips one at a time continuously into his PET. Then each of Searchman's arm transformed into a Vulcan and he raised them up to combine them into a much longer, powerful, repeating Vulcan. "Infinite Vulcan!" Searchman yelled before aiming the program advance towards the red monster.

"Program Advance! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Slot-in!" Enzan shouted as he insert the said battle chips in order into his PET. Then Blues's right arm and left arm transformed into sword and wide sword respectively and then raised them up in the air and combine them to form a separate, very long, blue coloured energy sword that he can hold with his two hands. "Dream Sword!" Blues scream as he try to maintain the Program Advance while waiting for the other Net Navies to get ready with their own so that they can attack together.

"Program Advance! Hi-Cannon! Triple slot-in!" Netto shrieked as he insert three similar Hi-Cannon battle chips one at a time continuously into his PET. Then each of Rockman's arm transformed into a Hi-Cannon and he raised them up to combine them into a much more powerful Hi-Cannon that uses both of his arm. "Giga Cannon!" Rockman roared as before aiming the program advance towards the red monster.

"Program Advance! Fire Burn! Triple slot-in!" Jasmine yelled as she insert three similar Fire Burn battle chips one at a time continuously into her PET. Then each of Medi's arm transformed into a Fire Burn cannon and she raised them up to combine them into an extra powerful Fire Burn cannon that uses both of her arm. "Wide Burner!" Medi shouted as she aimed the program advance towards her nemesis.

"Go!" the four net operators yelled together as their net navies unleashed the program advance at the red monster and it got caught in the explosion from the attacks, leaving a lot of smokes and dusts. "Did we get it?" Netto asked, wondering if the red monster had been destroyed by Rockman and the others.

When the smoke faded away, the net navies and their operators were completely horrified with what they just saw and were left speechless for a few seconds. The red monster is still standing and yet it survive despite the combination of the four program advances. "What?" said Rockman in surprise, still can't believe that their program advance did not defeat the monster.

"This thing still survive? This is absurd!" Laika argued, finding the monster still surviving is totally illogical. "Those attacks were a direct hit too" Enzan added. "Everyone be careful, it's coming!" Professor Yamano warned Netto and the others as he notices the monster is making its counter attack.

Then it a blink of an eye, the red monster came and grabbed Medi with its left hand. "Medi!" Jasmine called out in terror to her net navi who just got caught by the monster. "Why you?! Let go of me!" Medi demanded as she try to break free from the monster but her arms got caught in its hand too and the monster ignored her demand.

"Medi, we're coming to save you" Rockman told her as he, Blues, and Searchman started running towards the red monster in order to save Medi from its grasp. The red monster notices the three net navies that are approaching and kick every single one with its feed and sends them flying until they pounded into a devastated building.

"Rockman!" "Blues!" "Searchman!" Netto, Enzan and Laika called out to their net navies who just got knocked into the building but none of them give a reply as they were left unconscious and can no longer battle, similar to the situation that an LBX have become 'Break Over'.

"Rockman!" Medi called out to the unconscious net navi who was her love interest but have totally forgotten that the monster is still grabbing her until it started howling again. The monster then slowly tighten its grip on Medi, causing her to scream in pain as it tries to delete her.

"Medi!" Jasmine yelled as tears fell down from her eyes for watching her own net navi's suffering as Medi fell unconscious while was slowly being deleted by that red monster. "Damn it, if only our LBXs hadn't break over just now..." Ban grumbled as he and the rest of the LBX players were unable to help out while watching the whole thing.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 19 Fierce Battle! Desperate Fight)

Just then, something fast slashed the red monster's body, causing its grip on Medi to lose a bit. The monster look around to see what had just hit it but got hit by the feet as it turns. After that, the monster got hit very hard on the head causing it to shriek in pain. The similar thing happened to the other parts of its body other than Medi, who was still within the monster's grip.

"What just happened?" Netto asked, unaware what is happening because their attacks did not have an effect on the monster, so who did that? Then suddenly that something fast show itself on one part of the ground which is not too far from the monster.

Much to everyone's surprised, it was Achilles D9 who already in its battle stance, ready to engage the monster. "Hi-Hiro?" Professor Oozora mumbled as she and the others, including Jasmine turned to her son whose eyes had turned from brown to red.

Then Hiro started inputting commands quickly onto his CCM and Achilles D9 moved extremely fast that they can't even see it movements. The red monster was damaged heavily as Achilles D9 continue to stab and slash all parts of its body and try to force it to release Medi by any means. "What an awesome speed" Enzan thought to himself, quite amazed that an LBX could move that quick.

Still, no matter how many times Hiro had Achilles D9 to do it, the red monster is extremely stubborn and would not release its hostage despite being heavily damaged. "Darn it! That stubborn monster would not let go of Medi at all even though Hiro had Achilles D9 damaged it a lot" Jessica grumbled with the monster's stupid attitude.

"If you won't release Medi on your own, then I guess I'll have to take her back by force" said Hiro firmly as he make Achilles D9 landed just near the monster's left side. "Hissatsu Function!"

Attack Function: Burning Falcon

Achilles D9 summons a golden bow in its left hand that has a plan shape of a falcon head with beak on the centre where arrows was shoot. Then it charged up the bow in flame as the string was slowly pulled. And when the falcon beak glows in white Achilles D9 quickly released the string to shoot a giant fiery arrow.

The scorching arrow completely penetrates and cuts off the red monster's left arm, which it turn releases the unconscious Medi. Still, it has not ended there as the burning arrow hits the purple crystal core located at the chest, causing the monster to shriek in pain before exploding into pieces, which blows Medi away.

"Medi!" Jasmine called out worriedly to her unconscious net navi and then notices that she was about to crash onto devastated building. Luckily, Hiro quickly had Achilles D9 to jump and grab Medi on its arms just in the nick of time, saving her from getting hurt further.

Not too long after Achilles D9 landed safely on the ground, Medi started to regain her consciousness. "A-Achilles D9….?" Medi muttered when she saw it after her eyes opened. Also, she realized that Achilles D9 was carrying her on its arm and the red monster was gone. A moment later, Hiro had Achilles D9 slowly put Medi down and she managed to stand up though.

Then slowly the teal coloured energy dome started to disappear along with the spacious diorama and the net navies were forced to log out and return back to their PET. Though everyone's main focus is totally on Hiro who was breathing heavily while holding his chest after his eyes coloured return back from red to brown.

"So that's 'Burning Falcon'?" Ami asked in amazement. "It looks quite powerful" Yuuya commented. "Who would have thought that there is a Hissatsu Function that uses a bow and arrow?" said Sendou.

At the same time, the three Net Saviours could not believe what just happened too. "He… just save Jasmine's net navi from being deleted" said Netto in his mind. "Although we thought he was our enemy, I never ever thought that he would go and save one of our own allies" Laika added, as it is quite irrelevant for an enemy to be saving someone who he/she had to defeat. "Just what the heck is going on here?" Enzan thought to himself, didn't understand the real situation.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Professor Oozora asked as she went to tend her son who seems to be in pain and exhausted. "Yeah a little…." Hiro answered. "Though I feel a lot tired after going through all that"

Just then, everyone heard the sound of someone clapping his/her hands, which turns their attention. "Bravo! Congratulations!" a male voice praised synchronise with his clapping. "As what I expected from someone like you"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ban demanded. Then a blue portal appeared in front of Hiro and the others and everyone saw someone is coming out from that portal. Everyone, especially the net saviours were totally horrified and left speechless when they saw that person's appearance. He had the same appearance of Hiro from the hair to the feet, except the eye colours were red.

"You... are?" Ran trailed as she recognized the appearance very well. "Hi-Hiro?" Professor Oozora muttered in a stammered manner, cannot believe that there is another Hiro standing in front of her eyes while she was tending to the current Hiro.

To be continued….

 **Well what do everyone think about this chapter? Though the questions that you might ask are:**

 **1.** **How come there is two Hiro at the same time as written on the last part?**

 **2.** **How did Professor Oozora know that the victims were cross fusion members when she herself was still worried about her own son?**

 **3.** **What is the name of the combined Killer Droids that formed a new monster which does not look like a machine at all?**

 **I will give the answers to those questions as I started writing the next few chapters though it will have to wait until I finished my finals at 6th May 2016. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Short Notice

Dear readers please take these as a note because they might be important to what you might think about and what I would thought everyone will comment on this story. These are my honest thoughts about the story I am writing:

1\. First, this story is actually a three series cross over to be honest with. So there will be characters, especially the main villain from another one-shot series which I will reveal on the content of the upcoming chapters.

2\. From chapter 9 afterwards, the story 'might not a lot' /'will no longer' involve anything related to LBXs. In other words, the story is not about battling with LBXs a lot or another way of saying it, this may no longer be Danball Senki based on what the plot that has already been on my mind.

3\. Unlike Rockman EXE characters that has Cross Fusion to fight against combat ready enemies in the real world, the Danball Senki characters (Hiro, Ran, Ban, Kirito, Ami, Kazu, Jin, Jessica, Yuuya, Gouda, Asuka and Sendou) have no way of fighting such opponents, not with their LBXs of course. That is why (just in this story), the twelve of them are revealed for being the next successors of humans that possesses superpowers (once I revealed them of course, all of you might/do knew what they are because a lot of kids including myself and perhaps a lot of you like it since in a 2003 TV show).

4\. There will 'not a lot'/ 'no' OC character appearing in this story. I am just recycling characters from those series and just synthesize (combine perfectly into what they called logical and consistent) them into my plot of the story. For example in this case, I will argued that one of the main character of Danball Senki, Hiro is related (like family or childhood friend) to a character of the third series. However, I was planning to have one OC which is a woman.

5\. The third series that I am about to include mentioned that the original timeline that the story occur in 2003(which is similar to the year this series was aired), that has almost 50 years gap compared to the series of Danball Senki W. So the year of this original series will be shifted a bit so that it does make sense with my story.

6\. Sorry if what I have in my mind in writing the story up until now is not what everyone really expected because other stories that people wrote about Danball Senki does not interest me a bit. The reasons are because:

i. EVERYONE (by here I mean ALMOST everyone) wrote their stories relating to OCs, where the main characters in the original series have a minor role.

ii. The original series and even the already post fanfiction written majorly involve the pasts related to Ban and Jin, where these two are everyone's main favourite (including me at first).

iii. There is no such story yet emphasizing the secondary main characters of Danball Senki, take Hiro and Ran for example. Therefore, I have no doubt for the time being, I am the first one doing it.

7\. Finally, everyone by any means please do not take my thoughts as offences. I am just being honest with what I thought. I do not blame the other fans for not writing what I wanted to read or the company, Level 5 that wrote the Danball Series emphasise completely on Jin and Ban respectively. Everyone have their own way of perspective, doing and approaching what they want. I guess that is all for what I have in mind right now to tell about my thoughts. If there is more, I will add in here at other times when I am free.


	11. The Shocking Truth

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter**

 **Author's note:**

 **You know, I always forget about one thing when writing a fan fiction. No need or NEVER wrote the full explanation of basic things that were similar and already explained in the original series. People have already watched them many times and even read them at the respective wikia unless it is a new fact that was not even explained by the company.**

 **Also I might interchange the word 'world' and 'dimension' a lot at times because I still have not decided yet which one is the better term. However, I do not mind making one of the terms uniform throughout this fan fiction. One more is that some obvious conversation has to be omitted (ignored) as that is not needed and causes the written plot diverge from the actual planned plot.**

 **In here I will write a bit about 'Overload', the ability that was introduced in Wars. Unlike the fan fiction 'Danball Senki W: Wars of the Liberators' where the author mentioned that a few of the characters have some knowledge about it, I will assume that none of them know about it in this fan fiction.**

Summary ( _with Ran speaking_ ):

 _When we came searching for Hiro in this world that evolved on network, we learn that LBXs are appearing and wreak havoc in this world. According to Laika, one of the people that we met in this world, he said that a young boy called Regiudea was the person responsible for it._

 _Also, we were a lot horrified when Laika claim that Hiro was Regiudea as the two of them appeared exactly the same. As much as we deny this fact, he and Meiru had proofs that the person responsible was Hiro, in this case they called him 'Regiudea'._

 _He had been targeting people who were trying to stop the LBX rampages and challenge Netto and his friends. It was definitely tough for Professor Oozora Haruka to accept the fact that her own son, Oozora Hiro has now become an enemy._

 _Laika suggested that we, NICS have to work together in order to stop Regiudea's scheme but Professor Yamano requested some time for us to think about it. In return, Laika approved Professor Yamano's request for us to consider this until tomorrow evening._

 _From that night until tomorrow noon, Professor Yamano, Takuya and Otacross have been trying to figure out what is Regiudea's goal. Unfortunately, they had no idea who and where Regiudea might target next._

 _Luckily, thanks to Professor Oozora, she figured out all the victims that Regiudea had been targeted were the Cross Fusion members. Therefore, we depart to Choina because the last Cross Fusion member was Jasmine, together with her net navi, Medi live there._

 _When we arrived there, another surprise was waiting for us. Hiro was there as well and for some reason, he have not become evil like we thought. Professor Oozora was elated by this and gave her son a welcome hug. Then, the person we were seeking for, Jasmine came afterwards when Hiro was about to explain what happened to him._

 _According to Hiro, Jasmine and Medi found him lying unconscious in the forest and have been under their care until we arrived. Just then, without any warning, Laika, Netto and Enzan, who apparently followed us here came to take Hiro into custody. Before the net saviours' trio could do anything, 4 Killer Droids suddenly came out of nowhere and everyone, including Enzan, Laika and Netto were trapped inside its field._

 _The battle was quite tough for two reasons. First, all the Killer Droids were in the same diorama so we had to split into four teams. Second, there is a Killer Droid Hydra, one we never faced before, quite strong, very difficult to hit it and its attack rendered Hiro unable to control Achilles D9._

 _Luckily, Jasmine noticed that the diorama had a plug in port, she plug in Medi into it and the net navi saved Achilles D9 with her healing ability. Together with the other net navies plugged in by Netto, Laika and Enzan, the tide of the battle have changed._

 _At some point, the Killer Droids combined to form a new monster and it defeated almost everyone before capturing Medi to torture her until she was deleted. However, Hiro had managed to use his new Hissatsu Function named 'Burning Falcon' to finish the monster off and save Medi._

 _Then another unexpected thing happened right before our very eyes right after the battle, another young boy who dresses and look like Hiro have appeared a few metres away from us. What is the meaning of this?_

 _Summary end._

 **Chapter 1: The Hiro from the future**

After defeating the Killer Droids, another person dressed and look like Hiro appeared at a distance in the very eyes of everyone. Everyone were horrified and left speechless.

 _There is another Hiro? What is going on here? "How can there is another Hiro? If the one with them just now is the real Hiro, who is the one that appeared right in front of them? Which Hiro is the real one?_ These questions have been in everyone's mind, including the net saviours.

"Who the heck are you?" Ban questioned. "My name is Oozora Hiro…." the young boy introduced himself in a deep voice. "No….Perhaps you might just called me Regiudea instead, Ban-san. It might be a lot easier for you guys to differentiate me and Hiro" the boy corrected. "Regiudea?" Ban echoed.

"Oh, and nice to see you again, Net Saviours" Regiudea greeted as he turned to Laika, Netto and Enzan after noticing them. "I never thought that you guys would appeared here. Are you guys hoping for me to give you guys another pounding?" he added sarcastically.

"Don't mess up with us" Netto growled. "You were targeting the Cross Fusion members from the start, aren't you?" Laika deduced in anger. "That's right" Regiudea confirmed before turning to where Jasmine is right now. "And my last target is that girl, Jasmine"

"Why do you target us the Cross Fusion members?!" Enzan demanded. "Because it will be a nuisance if you all get in the way of our world...no... Universal conquest" Regiudea told them.

"Universal conquest?" Yuuya echoed. "That's right" Regiudea confirmed. "It means ruling every single world, or in this case stars out there including Earth". Everyone were quite horrified as they knew their enemy's true goal.

"Why Hiro?!" Ban barked, referring to Regiudea and angered with his arrogant attitude. "Why someone who wanted to protect the world from the likes of evil would become an enemy and do something like this?"

"I do not need to explain any details to you! What can you people understand if I explain it to you?!" Regiudea retaliated. "You people are not me to begin with!"

"Don't mess around!" Hiro suddenly shouted angrily out of the blue, which totally startled almost everyone. He then stepped forward and gave a glare towards the guy who look like him.

"Who do you think you are to act so high and mighty?! STOP using my look and my voice to do things that you want, IMPOSTER!" Hiro roared and demanded an order to Regiudea.

"Imposter?! How mean of you..." Regiudea retorted before he sniggered a bit. "I guess I should prove to you that I am not an imposter". Regiudea then took out a black card with patterns of electric circuits, white dots and a mathematical symbol 'ξ' inside one of the dots from his left side pocket on the pants.

Then he moved the card to his right, sliding it to his left and in an instant, Regiudea's immerse himself in a blue light. A moment later after that Regiudea's appearance has utterly changed, in turn leave everyone flabbergasted.

He still retain a bit of Hiro's face but have become a bit older, taller that is approximately 20 cm higher than Hiro's mother, and wear a dark blue robes that reaches his feet.

"Surprised?" Regiudea guessed everyone's reaction. "Of course you would. This is my true form, Hiro. I am your future self in 5 years from now if I haven't lost track of time" he told them.

"Y-You are...my future self…?" Hiro stammered as he still quite horrified that the person he saw right in front of him is not an imposter at all but was really another of himself, except he was from the future.

"Correct but before that look at this" said Regiudea as he took out an LBX from inside his robe. It was the same LBX that he showed to Laika and Enzan the other day. "LBX?" Ami muttered, stating the obvious.

"This is the strongest LBX I have ever wield and it shares the same name as me, D Regiudea" Regiudea told them. "D Regiudea…." Gouda echoed. "It look strong…." Asuka commented.

"Well it is still too early for you people to be amazed" Regiudea notified them. Suddenly, the LBX glowed in purple light for a while and then it splits into two equal yellow lights before they each land beside Regiudea.

The two lights revealed themselves to be humans, a male and a female that is about Hiro's age. The male has medium length light blue hair styled into a bob cut, blue eyes and the female has long pink hair almost styled into a 'hime cut' due to the side locks & bangs, with a yellow hair clip and yellow eyes.

Both of them wear a knight armour that covers most of their bodies except their heads. The colour of that male's armour is majorly blue with shades of black and wields a pair of purple knuckle claws while the colour of that female's armour is majorly red with shades of white and wields two straight and slightly curvy, wooden swords wrapped with white bandages on the grip.

Both of them each also have some sort of emblem embedded on their chest. The male had an emblem with a yellow coloured capital 'A' surrounded with black background inside a pink, circular frame and the female had an emblem with a blue coloured capital 'E' surrounded with white background inside a purple, circular frame.

"Who the heck are you two?" Enzan asked the two figure that had just appeared until Blues, who had just regained his consciousness from his suddenly intervene. "Enzan-sama! These two are the one that attack us back then at the airport's cyber world" said Blues.

"What did you say? How did you know?" Enzan questioned as he took out his PET to check on Blues. "The aura that they emitted without a doubt is the same from when Searchman and I were attacked back then by the two unknown figures" Blues explained.

"Searchman, are you sure these two are net navies?" Laika asked when he is checking on his net navi who just told him that the two figures that had just materialised were net navies. "Yeah, there is no mistaken it" Searchman confirmed before both Laika and Enzan look back at the two figures that had just appeared.

"Long time no see…. Haruka-san" the two figure that had just appeared greeted. Their voice sounds quite familiar, especially to Professor Oozora. "That voice!" Professor Oozora exclaimed, recognised the voices of the two figures very well. "Adam and Eve?"

"Adam and Eve?" Ran repeated. "Congratulations, Professor Oozora" Regiudea praised, no longer calling her as his mother. "As I expected from their former creator. You can easily recognise them"

"My name is Adam" the male figure introduced himself. "My name is Eve" said the female figure. "Hiro! What's the meaning of all this?!" Professor Oozora demanded after giving some thought, a bit horrified with the sudden appearance of the AIs that she formerly created.

"These two are my net navies or I would say they are the heart of the LBX, D Regiudea that you people saw earlier" Regiudea explained.

"Regiudea recreated us to assist him in creating a future that is far better for the world, with our memories of wanted to survive in this twisted, cruel world still intact" Adam told them. "We were grateful for this and decided to take him as our only human son" Eve added.

Everyone once again were horrified, but a lot more with the last statement told by Eve. Adam and Eve are now respectively the father and the mother of Hiro's future self? Just how mad can things be that a human would called computer programs their parents?

"Son? Hiro, how could you forget your true mother, Professor Oozora Haruka?" Ran asked angrily, "What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, you little girl!" yelled Eve as she pointed her left wooden sword towards Ran, startling and cause her to shut up. "How dare you said that to our son?!"

"Anyone who try to insult our son will have a taste of our wrath, even if it means their death" Adam declared as he pointed his right claw towards Ran and the others. "Settle down Dad, Mom" Regiudea halted Adam and Eve s' behaviour as he extend each of his arm towards the two of them before stepping forward. "There is no need to rush for such things. They have already exhausted from the fight against the combined Killer Droids, Akelon. It will not be exciting if we eliminate them now"

Adam and Eve glanced at each other for a while before nodding and turned back to their son. "All right" Adam and Eve replied together. "Let's go back" Regiudea ordered and both of them nodded before they started walking away from Ran and the others.

"Wait!" Hiro shouted, making Adam, Eve and Regiudea to turn to him. "Let's finish things here and now, Regiudea!" Hiro bring out his CCM, getting ready to challenge Regiudea, his future form while breathing heavily.

Adam and Eve just keep quiet while Regiudea step forward with a smuggling face. "I love to be your opponent, Hiro. However..." Regiudea told him before giving off smirk. "I just wonder if you still have the strength to fight after forcing yourself to use the 'Overload' in that last fight"

"Overload?" Ban echoed, didn't get what does the term Regiudea just mentioned mean. Just then, Hiro suddenly collapsed to his feet and drop his CCM while holding his chest with his left hand, which everyone noticed.

"Hiro-kun!" Yuuya called out in concern as he and the others went to check up on Hiro. Then much to everyone's shock, Hiro suddenly spew red liquid which anyone would know it is blood, in a high quantity that spills to the ground. "Blood?!" Ran exclaimed in horror, unknown why it suddenly happened to Hiro as he still continue to spew out blood even though he covered his mouth. "But how?!"

"You guys knew what happened to him in the last fight with that red monster, Akelon?" said Regiudea as everyone's attention now turned to him. "He used an ability called 'Overload' which allows a human to become one with their LBXs, engage in high-speed combat and see his/her surrounding in slow motion. This ability should it be possessed, the player itself can change the tide of the battles, especially when fighting with a stronger opponent. What happens to him right now is just one of the few worse side effects that rarely could happen to the user for the first time, especially if their own body was weaker than a normal human. The effect gets even worse most of the time for every time a player uses it" he continued.

"Are you implying that Hiro could lose his life if he uses that often?" Jin guessed, somehow have a rough idea what Regiudea just told to them. "That is right, Jin-san" said Regiudea, confirmed that Jin's guess is correct. "If I may add, I also possessed the 'Overload' and have used it just like Hiro did more than once within the previous years compare to the other users"

"Then, how come you are still alive? Didn't you just said that the user could die from using that ability often, should that applied to you too?" Ban argued.

"Not exactly" Regiudea corrected him. "I am different from the other Overload users. With a little bit of training and an LBX with the right specs, nothing is impossible. However, let me make one thing clear. These conditions may NOT be applicable to others, even if it is me. The chance was like 1 in an infinite possibilities for anyone but I was lucky enough to gain that rare possibility as my body can withstand the repeated usage of 'Overload'. Therefore, I have mastered it completely with my LBX, D Regiudea and was able to use it to the ultimate level that none others have ever done. No LBX players will be able to defeat me that easily, even if it is you guys..." he gloated before leaving a pack of laughter.

"Regiudea!" Eve cut in. "It is time for us to return" Adam reminded. "There is no need for us to waste time here anymore"

"Very well... I guess we will meet again later" Regiudea replied before turning back to Hiro and the others. "However, your friend right there may have a chance to take me down, IF he can survived and reached to my current level of 'Overload'." he told them, referring to Hiro. Then each three of them transformed into a green orbs and leave from the mountain.

"Wa-wa...it..." Hiro stuttered, whose face is quite messy with blood that spills from his mouth as he extend his right arm forward. However, his vision started become very blurry before he collapsed and unconscious.

"Hiro!" "Get a hold of yourself!" "Hiro-kun!" everyone called out repeatedly to Hiro who was hurt from the side effect of using Overload but he could not hear them at all.

 **Chapter 2: A short visit from a mysterious woman**

About some time later inside Jasmine's home...

Hiro was put on the same bed as when Jasmine first found him unconscious in the forest. Now the same situation happened again except that he suddenly become injured all of a sudden because of using an ability called 'Overload'.

Fortunately, Hiro's friends and even his mother are there to look after him. The three Net Saviours Netto, Enzan and Laika are also there as well.

Currently, Jasmine and Medi are checking on Hiro's condition using some sort of medical machine that she had in her house while everyone else watch from outside so that the two of them won't be disturbed as they examined him.

Medi is inside the cyber world of that machine, performing the examination as Jasmine put on a white circular headband that connects to it around Hiro's head. "How is he, Medi?" Jasmine asked. About 5 minutes later, Medi told her operator about what she found out on when Hiro was examined using the machine.

At the same time outside the room where Hiro was put on bed...

Everyone was wondering what is going on with Hiro and especially his mother worried the most on her son as they watch Jasmine and Medi perform a check-up on him. However, they could not hear anything that were discussed by Jasmine and Medi since the two of them speak in a low voice.

"Everyone" Netto who was watching what Hiro's friends were doing with Enzan and Laika called out to them, which they turned afterwards. "I wanted to apologise for suddenly blaming your friend for what we thought he would be. Looks like we got the wrong person to blame with" he expressed his regret.

"I also like to say the same" Laika added while Enzan gave a sad nod. "Don't worry..." Ban assured them softly. "None of us knew what actually happened until that guy show himself in front of us. Who would have thought that there are two Hiro and that Hiro who called himself Regiudea came from the future of 5 years later?"

"Still, I couldn't believe from your story earlier that Shademan was still alive and he was the one that kidnapped Hiro to this world" said Enzan in disbelief. "Anyway, what are you three going to do now that you guys discovered the truth?" Jin asked.

"Now that things have turned out this way, I think the three of us will return to Japan and explained to Professor Hikari, the Net Polices and the other Cross Fusion members about this. They all must know what is truly going on before anything else could go wrong on your side" said Laika.

"Please do, Netto, Laika, Enzan" Takuya implored and they nodded. Just then, everyone noticed that Jasmine with Medi's tiny holographic figure on her left shoulder, came out from the room to tell them something about their examination on Hiro. Both of them look quite sad when everyone saw them.

"Jasmine, Medi. How is Hiro's condition? Is he going to be okay?" Professor Oozora quickly asked in concern the sooner she noticed the two of them.

"Sadly to say, not good at all in our opinion" said Jasmine in regret after some thought, which horrified everyone. "What do you mean by that….?" Ban asked. "A lot of Hiro's body cells, including his brain were badly damaged and have become quite weak" Jasmine answered.

"Damaged?" Ran echoed. "Yeah, it is probable that the brain was damaged due to the sudden and extreme increase in its activity, which in turn weaken and damage the other body cells. Plus, like Regiudea said, Hiro-kun's body is very weak compare to that of a normal human usually have before using Overload. After using Overload, his stomach lining become extremely weak and it allows digestive juices to damage and inflame it. That is why he suddenly gag blood from his mouth" Medi explained.

"So this is the effect of using Overload, huh?" Jin muttered. "However…" Jasmine abruptly continued. "It was quite surprising that Hiro is still alive until now even having a weak body and getting an internal injury like this. A normal human, regardless whether their bodies were trained or not, wouldn't have survived in any of these situation this long. Still, I do not know how long he can hold on as all his body cells are dying a lot faster than they could be build with time"

"Well, what do you two did when you discover this?" Takuya asked.

"Just in case, we have injected a new drug which Jasmine and Cardamom-san recently developed into his body. That drug would encourage the human cells to be build and grow quicker than usual while slowing the cells dying process. However, its effectiveness mainly depend on Hiro-kun himself. At this moment, the medicine somehow have a positive effect" Medi told them. "If nothing goes wrong, we predict that he will regain consciousness in two days time"

"All right everyone, we will return back to Japan now to get things right" Netto declared. "We leave Hiro to you guys". "Okay. We're counting on you" said Ban. Netto, Enzan and Laika then walk away from the Jasmine's home, departing to Japan.

At night…..

Everyone except Professor Oozora and Jasmine sleep at Duck Shuttle, with the former sleeping beside Hiro's bed in Jasmine's home which was shined by the moon light through a window, looking after her son. Then suddenly a shadow approaches the Hiro's left part from outside where the window was located, which Professor Oozora did not notice because she is sleeping like a log.

The shadow reveal itself as a woman when the light on the moon shines on her. She had a pale skin, long blonde hair while half of her hair is tied, green eyes, wear an indigo cloak that falls to her feet together with a hood. She puts her right hand on Hiro's chest without touching him while holding his right shoulder with her left for quite some time at the sleeping bluenette boy.

"This is bad, his life is slowly fading away. At this rate the Earth's medicine may no longer be able to save him" the woman spoke softly so that Professor Oozora would not wake up. The woman then let go of Hiro and spin her hands in circle for a while before aiming her palm towards him.

In the process of spinning, her hands and whole body glows a yellow light before it forms a white circle, fading slowly as the new shape move itself towards Hiro. "Hiro, I will grant some of my life to you…." the woman muttered and many tiny white particles of light appeared from her palms before they went to Hiro, making his body glows in the same colour as that woman.

After giving enough of those light for Hiro, the woman suddenly collapsed to her feet and still unconscious before started gasping for air. Luckily for her, Professor Oozora did not woke up because of that.

Little by little Hiro's eyes started to twinkle a bit as he slowly opens them and somehow by instinct turned his head to his left. Hiro notices the woman who is breathing heavily. However, he could not see that woman clearly as his vision quickly started to become very blurry until his eye was shut by force.

The woman then slowly stand up and went to the boy. "Don't worry Hiro…." The woman assured him with a smile as she whispers to his ears. "We will meet again". The woman then kisses Hiro's forehead before the wind started blowing on the outside and she disappears without a trace.

 **Chapter 3: Regiudea's new goal**

Meanwhile, inside a forest of an unknown mountain….

Hiro's future self, Regiudea is resting his head at one of the open spaces located around the mountains, gazing at the beautiful stars in the night sky. He was wondering how it is possible that his past self was with Jasmine. Plus his former friends during his youth were also there as well.

"Just how the heck those guys got involved into this mess? I thought only the Cross Fusion members were …"Regiudea muttered as he could not think of a logical reason how his past self and the other LBX players from that time got involved. "Anyway, I hope Mom and Dad figured out something when I send them to investigate on Erai-sama and Shademan. They are hiding something from me" he thought to himself.

About half an hour later, two shadow slowly approaches Regiudea from his back. It was Adam and Eve, in their usual armour suits. Regiudea notices their presence and sit upright, facing them. "How is it going? Did Dad and Mom figured out why those LBX players got involved into this mess?" Regiudea asked.

"Yeah, it seems the world that was assigned to Shademan and the Darkloids by Erai is our world that have just started year 2052" Adam answered. "Our world, 2052?" Regiudea echoed, find it quite unbelievable.

"Yes but that isn't all" said Eve. "The reason those LBX players got involved into this mess is because Erai assigned a mission to Shademan to bring your past self for him".

"Even this mountain that we are standing now is our world from that time but it was separated away from the public by a dimensional area" Adam added.

"I knew it. I knew Erai-sama and Shademan are hiding something from me" said Regiudea in angered while gritting his fists hard, confirming his deduction. "However, the mission that was assigned to Shademan ended up in failure" Adam told him.

"How come? I thought that the humans in our world at this time have no such way to fight Shademan and those Darkloids, even the LBXs are helpless in this case" Regiudea argued.

"While turning ourselves into LBXs, we overheard the conversation between Shademan and Bubbleman regarding that. It seems like a trio clad in indigo, purple and fuchsia armours were the ones interfering but Shademan himself said they were no match for him at all" Adam pointed out.

"The reason why Shademan failed the mission was because another person clad in red armour appeared and defeat him while he was carrying Hiro into the other world where those Cross Fusion members live" Eve added.

"Red armour?" Regiudea echoed, somehow feel familiar with that term. "It couldn't be that…?" he guessed. "Yeah, the one with a Sagittarius mark on its chest. He also interrupted our fight against Jasmine using Cross Fusion on two days ago" Adam confirmed.

"What do we do now, Regiudea? Things have become a lot messier than it should be" Eve asked. Regiudea hold his chin with his right hand, thinking of what they should do from now on.

"Anyway…." Regiudea started speaking after a moment, releasing his hand from his chin and face the two of them. "The one to take down those LBX players shall be the three of us whether doing through LBX battles or real fight. Just us" he declared. "But what if Erai send Shademan or anyone else to kidnap your past self again?" Eve argued.

"If that happens, eliminate those who try to get in our way, whether they are Cross Fusion members or those Darkloids. Just in case, I want Mom and Dad to keep an eye on those Darkloids' activities" Regiudea ordered. "Roger" Adam agreed and Eve nodded.

 **Chapter 4: An astounding news**

The next morning at Jasmine's home…..

Professor Oozora is still sleeping near the bed in the room where her son was treated by Jasmine and Medi. The sound of birds chirping can be heard from inside the room. However, Hiro was no longer on the bed while she was still asleep.

Then Professor Oozora slowly get up, rubbed and stretched respectively her eyes and arms before she woke up, looking around right and left. When she look at the bed in front of her, her eyes suddenly become wide and quite horrified. Her son, Hiro is no longer there on the bed.

"Hiro?" Professor Oozora muttered as she quickly get up and search for her son. She look everywhere inside the room but could not find him. While Professor is searching for him, she heard the sound of someone entering the room.

"Jasmine?" Professor Oozora called out as she turned and saw that the person that entered the room was Jasmine. She is wearing a white pyjamas with many blue dots and holds a red long pillow on her arms.

"What wrong, Professor?" Jasmine asked as she rubbed her own eyes, still feeling a bit sleepy. "Hiro is not on the bed" Professor Oozora told her. "Have you seen him?"

Jasmine sleepy face quickly went away and her eyes become wide as she turned to the bed where Hiro was supposed to be sleeping. Like Professor Oozora, she saw that Hiro was no longer there.

"No…..way!" Jasmine exclaimed with the last tone become quite louder. "There's no way this could happen…." she said as she started searching around the room too. Then Jasmine's net navi, Medi tiny holographic form suddenly appeared on her operator's right shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Medi asked. "Hiro is gone, Medi" Jasmine told her. "Eh!?" Medi exclaimed. "But there's no way Hiro-kun could have regain consciousness this early. Even the medicine we injected into him will take a least two days, considering how worse his injury was"

"Maybe…. someone broke into the house and kidnapped him?" Professor Oozora suggested. "No way, this place was guarded by the adult pandas at night. Unless the pandas are familiar with the people they met and didn't feel those people are evil. Otherwise, we would have heard the adult pandas causing riot" Jasmine argued.

Then suddenly Professor Oozora's and Jasmine's started to itching as they sense some kind of smell. "What is this good smell?" Professor Oozora asked. "It's coming from the kitchen" Jasmine deduced. "Let's take a look" Medi blurt out and Professor Oozora and Jasmine started to make their way to the kitchen.

As they arrived at the kitchen, the trio saw something that totally leave them astonished. Hiro has already woke up, wearing a white apron outside his orange shirt and have just finished preparing food on the table. The food he prepared were steamed rice, grilled fish, fermented soy beans, 'tamagoyaki' (egg omelette) and steam, filled buns called baozi.

Hiro noticed the trio and gave a smile to them. "Good morning, Mom, Jasmine-san, Medi" Hiro greeted happily. "Hiro-kun….. You're awake?" Medi asked. "Sure, why?" Hiro responded but got startled as his mom suddenly hug him out of the blue and started to shed tears.

"Thank goodness… You're okay…" Professor Oozora sighed in relief as she hugs her son even tight, which Hiro noticed and leave him a bit uncomfortable. However, he did not mind about it and hugs her back. Medi and Jasmine could not help but feel happy for both of them as a slight grin were formed on each of their faces.

"Umm…." said Jasmine abruptly after a minute, which caused the Professor Oozora and Hiro to end their family consolation. "Forgive me for interrupting your family hugging and being rude, but do you two mind if we can have breakfast now?" she requested as she points her head towards the food on the table. "The smells leave me famished"

The mother and son look at each other and gave a nod to Jasmine. Then Jasmine, Hiro and Professor Oozora take their seat and started enjoying the food that Hiro prepared.

2 hours later at Duck Shuttle…

Hiro, Professor Oozora and Jasmine went to the Duck Shuttle as they were about to depart to the Science Labs as soon as possible. Right now, they are inside the briefing room together with the other LBX players and adults too. Takuya is currently talking to someone on his CCM.

"Hiro, we're all glad to hear that you are okay" Ban expressed his feeling of relief. "Thank you. Well, Jasmine-san and Medi insisted that they wanted to examine my condition first before coming here just in case to see I'm fully okay" Hiro replied.

"Jasmine, are you sure that you can come with us? Wouldn't your Jii-chan be worried when he gets back and finds out you're not at home?" Ran asked. "Don't worry, Ran-chan" Medi's tiny holographic form who suddenly appeared on Ran's left shoulder assured, which startled the latter a bit. "Jasmine have told Cardamom-san that she's going to Japan with Hiro and his friends"

"Plus, Jii-chan got some work to do and he won't be returning anytime soon" Jasmine added. "Well, if you say so" Ran replied. Then the conversation was discontinued as they saw Takuya have finished talking with the person through his CCM and walk towards them.

"Everyone, Netto have just contact us" Takuya announced. "Since Hiro have wake up earlier than expected, the Net Police and Professor Hikari wanted us to come to the Science Labs as soon as possible. Its time for us to depart"

"Understood!" Everyone responded and they all went to the passenger section, each taking a seat with Jasmine sitting beside Hiro at the front near the cockpit. "Duck Shuttle, launch-mo!" Metamo-R cried as Duck Shuttle launch itself into the air and fly straight to Japan.

 **Chapter 5: The interrogation by the Net Police**

A few hours later…..

Duck Shuttle have already arrived in Japan and landed at an open space inside a forest near the Science Labs. Right now, everyone from the Duck Shuttle are inside the Science Labs' control room together with Professor Hikari, Netto, Enzan, Laika, Meijin and two other adults, a male and a female.

The male adult is known by the net saviours as Commissioner Kifune Seishin. He is quite a big, old man with grey hair and partially bald except the sides and back, thick moustache, and wore a black sweater with purple stripe at the middle inside an asparagus coloured jacket with avocado coloured lapel.

The female adult is Kifune's assistant, Superintendent Manabe Rin. She had artichoke coloured eyes, pansy purple hair tied in ponytails, wear a white shirt with short blue tie inside a pink jacket together with short skirt which has similar colour to her pink jacket.

Professor Hikari, Meijin, Rin and Seishin were in the middle interrogating and hearing everything related to LBXs, Regiudea and the events that they have gone through from the people who came using Duck Shuttle including Jasmine.

Although the Net Saviours have already explained a lot to them, the reason they did this again was for understanding about the new people they met better. First, they start off with Jasmine, followed by Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, Takuya, Otacross and finally the LBX players.

The interrogation was quite short for Jasmine, Takuya and Otacross. However, for Professor Yamano and Professor Oozora, they were interrogated for a longer period as they had to explain a few things which the people in this world do not understand.

As for the LBX players, they started off with Ban, followed by Yuuya, Sendou, Kazu, Jessica, Ran, Asuka, Ami, Kirito, Jin, Gouda and finally Hiro. Before it is Hiro's turn to be interrogated, like Jasmine, Takuya and Otacross, most of the LBX players get short interrogation though Ban was got interrogated a little longer than the rest. Currently, they were in the middle of interrogating the last person who they wanted the most which is no other than Oozora Hiro.

"I see" Professor Hikari replied, holding his chin after the four of them interrogating Hiro for about an hour, which is quite longer than everyone else including his mother. "Who would have thought that your future self was behind all this?" said Kifune. "What a twisted turn of event..." Manabe said sarcastically.

"Still, who would have thought that your future self can use Cross Fusion, Hiro-kun" Meijin commented with a slight smirk. "Although I still got to admit that it is quite weird that you did not have a net navi at this time"

"Um..." said Hiro abruptly, which caused the four adults interrogating to pay attention to him. "What do you people will do now that things have turned out this way?" he asked.

"Well for starters, the LBX that appeared rampaging around the world have yet to decrease" Kifune started after some thought. "The Net Police have tried their best but it seems like the fight with those LBXs is endless, whether it is in the real world or the cyber world" Manabe continued.

"So we thought the battle against LBXs will end if we can find and defeat Regiudea. After that we can start assisting you people with dealing against the Darkloids again" Professor Hikari deduced.

"However, we will need everyone's cooperation in doing so, including you Hiro-kun" Meijin stated. "Very well, we'll cooperate Professor Hikari, Meijin, Commissioner Kifune, Superintendent Manabe" Takuya declared while the rest of LBX players nodded, agreed to cooperate with them. "Thank you very much, everyone" Professor Hikari expressed his gratitude.

"Well then Uzaki Takuya, what is the current situation in your world?" Kifune asked. "Unfortunately we don't know, Commissioner Kifune" Takuya answered in grief. "We have lost the way to communicate with and return to our world. However, I can only say this. The situation may be a lot worse than what is going on here as our world have no such way to fight those Darkloids, even the LBXs are helpless for this"

"I see, Meijin!" Professor Hikari replied before turning to and called his assistant. "Yes, sir?" Meijin responded, waiting for Professor Hikari's order. "Start scanning the whole world for any sign of electromagnetic anomalies immediately" Professor Hikari ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Meijin responded in agreement. "Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, Uzaki Takuya, Otacross, please help us in this" Professor Hikari added further. "Roger!" the mentioned four responded.

"Um..." Hiro said abruptly again, which have everyone's attention towards him again. "Excuse me for interrupting again but do you mind everyone leave Regiudea's matter to me?" he requested, which got everyone astound. "Hiro?" Ran mumbled, finding his behaviour quite unusual.

"Why, Hiro? Everyone already knew that you're not the one doing all this" Professor Oozora argued. "I know, Mom. However, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm the one responsible for doing all this because it is highly possible that I will do the same thing in the future to everyone here. It is only a matter of time that I will be considered guilty by the worlds involved. This is my problem. That's why it is natural that I must take responsibilities and settle things right using the chance I had right now" Hiro explained.

"Hiro. I understand how you would feel about this but this is not just your problem to bear. This is our problem" Ban corrected him, and the rest of LBX players nodded. "But..." Hiro hesitated, feeling that his friends should not interfere in this problem.

"Hiro-kun" Kifune cut in, calling him. "Let me make you clear about one thing. You're currently dealing with someone who is better in terms of experience and in this case, it is your future self" he reminded.

"He knows how your friends would act and most of all he knows very clear on every of your own attack patterns in LBX battles. Such enemy wouldn't be easy to be beaten especially he knows all about you, Hiro-kun" Meijin added. "How do you plan to defeat someone like that on your own?" he questioned.

"Wouldn't Overload might have a chance against him? I mean Regiudea said that himself we have a chance to defeat him if I could master this ability. I just need to practice it starting from now" Hiro suggested.

His tone was somehow almost close to a happy go lucky person, having no worried and did not care about any consequences that would occur for his/her reckless action.

"STOP!" Professor Oozora scolded in a loud tone as she came closer quickly and slapped Hiro on his right cheek, which utterly horrified her son and the others, leaving them speechless.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?! THAT ABILITY IS A DOUBLE EDGED SWORD! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THAT ABILITY AGAIN!" she ended before turning around and stormed off the room, refusing to say anything further to Hiro as she was quite furious with him.

Everyone else didn't say anything as they were still a bit horrified with what just happened until Hiro slowly walked away, leaving the room as well. No one dares to talk anything about this after that.

 **Chapter 6: Following Hiro**

Tomorrow morning at Science Labs...

Oozono Yuriko, Tesla Magnets, Charlie Airstar and Dark Miyabi have fully recovered from their injuries and got released from the hospital yesterday. Today, they were told by Professor Hikari to come there as they had not yet known the truth about Regiudea.

The reason the four of them did not know yet is because Commissioner Kifune suggested that the Net Police wanted to confirm whether what the Net Saviours told him and Superintendent Manabe by confronting the LBX players face to face. Throughout the explanation, the 4 Cross Fusion members met Hiro too as he came too apologised for what he did to them, at least he thought so.

Currently, they are hanging at the roof after hearing the explanation for about an hour. Charlie and Tesla each are sitting down at one of the base of the satellite dishes used for deploying a Dimensional Area. At the same time, Miyabi is standing near the wide balcony and Yuriko is standing in between the two satellite dishes where Charlie and Tesla are sitting.

"Who would have thought that Regiudea was Hiro's future self...? To be honest, I feel quite sorry for him" Yuriko started spoken a bit loudly that Tesla, Charlie and Miyabi can hear. "Who cares!? I still need to make him pay for insulting me last time" Tesla growled in anger. "How dare he called me a 40 year old lady?! I am STILL in my 20s!" she shouted, releasing her stress.

"Calm down, Tesla" Charlie told her. "That boy already apologised for what he did to us when we met him within an hour ago. He even went as far as to contact Princess Pride who was still hospitalised and the other Cross Fusion members, with the help of the Net Saviours. In addition, he corrected himself by honestly telling that you look like a young lady at the age of 25. At least you could forgive him and allow him to take responsibility"

"I don't care!" Tesla huffed. "I never forgive anyone who tried to insult me, especially about my age. Even if they change their minds by complementing me, I won't listen to that easily, except my father maybe"

Meanwhile, Yuriko realised that Miyabi kept quiet and ask him. "What's wrong, Miyabi? You seem awfully quiet" she pointed out. "It's that boy, Oozora Hiro" Miyabi answered, looking down across the balcony. Yuriko turned her sight in the same direction as Miyabi and saw Hiro on the ground, walking out of the Science Labs main gate, going somewhere alone.

"That boy, where do he think he's going out all alone?" Yuriko muttered, unsure what Hiro is thinking. "One way to find out is to follow him but we better not let ourselves get noticed" Miyabi suggested. "I'm with that" Yuriko agreed before turning to Charlie and Tesla.

"Charlie, Tesla, are you two coming?" she invited. "Spying huh? Count me in" Charlie volunteered in carefree tone. "I don't really like spying very much but I'm coming too. I got a score to settle with that insulting boy "Tesla added.

And so the four Cross Fusion members get out from the Science Labs and try to follow Hiro without being seen. Charlie and Tesla followed Hiro on foot while keeping their distance. Yuriko and Miyabi decided to follow the boy by using the roof of the buildings.

 **Where is Hiro going on his own? That will be known in the next chapter.**

 **Well, what do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Hiro's attitude somehow was a lot arrogant and completely got caught in his own pride. I mean it is only natural for us to take responsibility for our own mistakes. However, we may not be able to correct some of those mistakes individually because not every human is perfect enough to deal with their own problems.**

 **Also, I always thought that I wanted to see Adam and Eve having a human like appearance. There is actually some people draw them in pixiv website but I preferred having both different hair colour.**

 **In addition, regarding Overload, I just wondered if people could almost die from using it instead of getting their mind exhausted.**

 **Finally a few spoilers regarding the next chapter that I have planned:**

 **1.** **Hiro will meet a man who is actually his missing father and his mother's husband. However, he would not know until that man revealed a big secret relating to Hiro and the LBX players at some point later.**

 **2.** **There will also be real world fights against the Darkloids.**

 **3.** **The Cross Fusion members that will involve are Charlie, Miyabi, Yuriko, Tesla, Jasmine and possibly Meiru too.**

 **4.** **The opponents are Shademan with two or maybe three of his Darkloids follower. My current candidates now for those Darkloids are Flashman and Beastman. Maybe I will include Bubbleman as well.**

 **5.** **In addition, Adam and Eve will appeared interrupt in between the fights.**

 **6.** **Moreover, Hiro will awaken his new power and join the fightat in but I preferred** **as the fight becomes too tough for Jasmine and she is in trouble.**

 **Anyway, have a good time reading and leave comments**


	12. Awaken! Hiro's New Power!

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter. You might find this chapter a lot weirder than the others but I do have my own reason why I choose the third series (which is not even an anime but more towards like real life series like Mr Bean for example) and I hope despite what I had wrote, the readers will read it to the very end.**

 **And to make it a lot simpler, this story that I have wrote had somehow turned into a continuation of that third series. Also sorry for the poor description when I describe the appearance of someone or something because I don't understand the best words to describe them since not anyone are willing to describe them.**

 **I explained the appearance of the trio in purple armour a little brief at the third chapter: A new enemy appear. However, I describe them a lot more specific here according to what I see and can think of while at the same time understanding it.**

 **Then when I read other authors' written fiction relating to what I am looking for, their description is a lot more accurate. One more thing, there is another person whose name is also Jin.**

 **Therefore, I will be using his surname instead when he is speaking to make it easy for you guys to distinguish him from Kaidou Jin. Last, sorry for poor English (grammars, spelling, everything basic and complex English).**

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you Flightbird2003 for your suggestion. However, I do had the idea for the name of Hiro's father.**

 **Plus, I noticed that you wrote his full name in English style format (where the surname comes last and somehow I thought Japanese people are force to write it like that when working, studying, or travelling overseas. Maybe local government want it like that too when getting a job).**

 **I do not mind about that because perhaps you prefer it that way but I prefer to retain Japanese surname in the same format as Chinese (where the surnames comes first).**

 **Also, I can't wrote the surname Oozora for his father right away, otherwise Hiro would have already noticed that family connection the moment his father tells him his full name.**

 **One more thing, there is no exact fact whether the Oozora surname originally belong to Hiro's mother or father (we will never knew it unless the Level 5 company already mentioned that Oozora was the father's surname, which will never happen perhaps).**

 **Therefore, I am assuming the Oozora's surname belongs to the mother (Even Naruto inherited his mother's surname, Uzumaki Kushina for the sake of protecting him from the people that had grudge against Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father).**

 **Usually, in the Japanese cultures of marriage, we always assume the wife gave up their surname before converting to the husband's surname. However, there is no wrong for the husband to give up his own surname as the wife's family wanted that way instead or it is the husband's own decision.**

 **Still, I appreciated the appearance description that you gave and I used a few of them because there I had no exact way to describe real people's appearance accurately.**

 **About the personality of Hiro's father, I can't say for sure about it because I had trouble differentiating them but I think some of the personalities you suggested is with him.**

 **One that I am sure is that he might seem distant and cold (like Enzan and Laika perhaps at the beginning). Anyway, thanks for the review, please continue to write one for me when I posted a new chapter again. I hoped to hear reviews from other readers as well. (Is it so hard just to type what you want to comment?!)**

 **Chapter 1: The Search for Hiro**

At Duck Shuttle...

It has been 2 hours ever since Hiro went out to see and apologised to the Cross Fusion members that came to Science Labs. None of the LBX players or the adults noticed him doing that since everyone are busy with their own work.

The LBX players are practicing LBX battles with each other in order to figure out another suitable way to deal with Overload other than having the current Hiro to master it.

Meanwhile, Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, Otacross, and Takuya are busy helping Professor Hikari and Meijin figuring out a way for opening a path to the world of LBXs by searching any anomalies that lies within that current world.

Therefore they may gain access for communication with the world of LBXs and returned back home. Even now, the LBX players are still continuing with their practice on LBX battles to figure out a suitable way to counter Regiudea's Overload inside the recreation room.

They tried various ways in solving this problem. One of them is using Ban's Odin Mk-2 as a basis for this ability with everyone else opposing it in a 3 vs 1, 2 vs 1 and 1 vs 1 match because it is the only LBX that have almost equal speed to Hiro's Overload.

However, according to Professor Yamano, Hiro may have not mastered the full power Overload yet but noticed Achilles D9 move slightly faster than Odin Mk-2 maximum speed in jet form when he uses it.

Currently Ban is fighting 1 on 3 against Kirito, Gouda, and Sendou on one diorama while Jessica and Asuka are fighting 2 on 2 with Kazu and Ami on another diorama. The rest of the LBX players are doing a maintenance on their own LBXs.

Inside the 1 VS 3 diorama which is a Mediterranean layout, Fenrir Flare is slashing continuously with Flame sword together with Hakai-O Dogma using dual wield Haganjin Dogma on Odin Mk-2. Ban had managed his LBX to avoid it swiftly while blocking them at some point with Neo Beam Guarder.

Then all of a sudden, Sendou had Nightmare Fear came in from behind with its Deep Fear staff when Odin Mk-2 is busy blocking the attacks from Hakai-O Dogma and Fenrir Flare.

Ban quickly had Odin Mk-2 pushed away Fenrir Flare and Hakai-O Dogma and let it turn to jet form before fleeing from Nightmare Fear's attack the moment he noticed this.

"Not bad, Ban" Gouda complimented. "But we still haven't been able to figure out a way to overcome Overload. Plus, Odin Mk-2 have not yet reached in equal speed to the Overload" Ban argued, suggested that their efforts was not good enough. "If we can't make it, then we won't be able to defeat Regiudea..."

Sendou draw one of his tarot cards that usually matches with the current situation and look at it. The meaning of that tarot card is their efforts are futile but didn't say any word about it. "Why don't we just call Hiro here and ask him about it?" Kirito suggested, which got Ban, Gouda and Sendou's attention.

"What do you mean that, Kirito?" Ban asked, didn't get his question. "Like I said, Ban. I mean he is the only one who had used Overload. We should ask him the details since he understand Overload better than anyone of us here" Kirito explained.

"I see. All right, let's give it a try" Ban agreed and used his CCM to contact Hiro by holding his CCM near his right ear. "He didn't answered my call" Ban stated as he noticed that his call was not answered and lowered down his CCM. "I wonder what is going on?" said Gouda, wondering why Hiro did not answered Ban's phone call.

Then suddenly the room's door was automatically slide open, which caught everyone's attention. It was Jasmine and looks quite tired as if she had just finished running and panting heavily. "Jasmine-kun" Yuuya called out. "What's wrong, Jasmine?" Jin asked.

"Have you people seen Hiro around here? I was supposed to be checking his health condition at this time" Jasmine answered. "Isn't he at the Science Labs?" Jessica told her. Then Medi's tiny holographic form appeared on Jasmine's left shoulder.

"No good, Jasmine. I search everywhere and ask everyone in the Science Labs but Hiro-kun is not there" Medi informed, which leaves everyone in the room astounded.

"That guy... Where the heck did he go?" Asuka pouted. Then a sound of PET's ringing was heard, which Jasmine herself noticed. "Jasmine, it's a called from the Science Labs" Medi told her and Jasmine took out her PET to answered the call. The call was made by Professor Hikari as she notices his face is in the screen.

"Jasmine, are Ban-kun and the others with you?" Professor Hikari asked the moment Jasmine answered the call. "Yes, Professor Hikari" Jasmine answered and turned her PET to where Ban and the others are, so that Professor Hikari can see them.

"What is it, Professor?" Ban asked. "I have just received a transmission from Charlie Airstar, one of the Cross Fusion members that came to the Science Labs this morning. Charlie said that he, Tesla, Yuriko and Miyabi spotted Hiro-kun sneaking out from the Science Labs main gate" Professor Hikari explained.

"Hiro's sneaking out? What is he thinking?!" Ran growled, finding his behaviour unacceptable. "Currently, the four of them are on a pursuit as they feel suspicious where would he go.

However, they lost track of him due to unavoidable reasons that suddenly interrupt their pursuit" Professor Hikari continued. "Professor Oozora tried many times to contact him but he didn't answered her call"

"What do we do, Professor?" Jessica asked. "I want you all to search for him as soon as possible as he was being hunted by our enemy" Professor Hikari commanded. "Roger!" everyone responded in agreement.

"Also I have requested help from Netto and a few of his friends to assist you in the search. They should be able to guide you throughout the city" Professor Hikari added before ending the call and Jasmine keep back her PET. "All right, let's go everyone!" Ban declared and everyone nodded before leaving the recreation room to start the search for Hiro.

Like Professor Hikari mentioned, Netto and a few of his friends did came to assist them in the search as Ban and the others saw them outside the Science Labs main building. A few of Netto's friends that join the search are Ooyama Dekao, Sakurai Meiru, Ayanokouji Yaito, Hikawa Tohru and Higure Yamitarou.

Although Dekao was quite against this at first since he thought Hiro was Regiudea but after hearing the whole story, he is willing to lend help to Ban and the others. The team was divided into 6 groups as in below:

1\. Netto, Ban and Kirito

2\. Higure, Ami and Yuuya

3\. Dekao, Sendou, Jessica,

4\. Meiru, Ran and Jasmine

5\. Yaito, Asuka and Jin

6\. Tohru, Gouda and Kazu

Each group was assigned to search at different parts of the city. The search has took all the groups about half an hour but they have not found Hiro yet. On Ran's group, they have just finished searching in a public library.

Neither the staff nor the public in the library claimed that they saw Hiro even when Ran showed his picture to them. Currently they are taking a short break outside the library's main entrance while thinking of any other possible places Hiro would go.

Ran and Meiru are sitting on a bench while Jasmine is leaning on a thick pillar near the mentioned bench. The net navis of Meiru and Jasmine are also there with their operator in their tiny holographic form. Roll is sitting on Meiru's right shoulder while Medi is sitting on Jasmine's right shoulder.

"Looks like no one in the library said that they saw Hiro-kun" Medi stated in a sadistic tone. "That guy! Just where did he go?!" Ran pouted. "To be honest, I never thought Hiro-kun would be brave enough to go out on his own in this city he never been" Roll mentioned.

"This is no time for complimenting him, Roll" Meiru reminded. "Don't you know how big this city is for us to search even in public areas?"

"We have to find him soon before anything bad could happen but where would he be?" Jasmine wondered and all 5 of them started to think the possible places where Hiro would be at.

But they cannot think of one even though Ran knew Hiro a lot more than the two and it is highly possible that he do not know the correct direction to go to his favourite kind of places. While they were thinking, Ran suddenly got distracted as she felt something on the back of her left hand and look at it.

There is an astrological sign, Aries glowed in green on the back of Ran's left hand. "What is this?" Ran muttered and everyone else noticed this as well.

"Isn't that an Aries mark?" Roll guessed, familiar with the shape of the mark on Ran's left hand. "Now that you mention it is" Meiru confirmed. "But why is it appearing on my hand?" Ran questioned herself, didn't understand what is going on.

Just then, somehow by instinct Ran extend her left hand forward, pointing to a direction. Her hand was pointing somewhere in the north-east direction from their current position. "What is going on, Ran?" Jasmine asked. "I don't know but this sign somehow tells me to go somewhere" Ran deduced.

"Perhaps it is trying to lead us to Hiro-kun?" Medi suggested. "That might just be the case. Let's give it a try, Meiru-chan, Ran-chan" Roll proposed and the two of them nodded. "All right, let's go!" Jasmine declared as they all started on the search again but this time following Ran's instinct based on the Aries sign that appeared on her left hand.

 **Chapter 2: An Encounter with a Mysterious, yet Warm and Familiar Man**

Meanwhile, inside a quiet, deserted yet beautiful and peaceful park an hour earlier...

Hiro is taking a stroll, thinking what he should do from now on that the enemy was his future self, renamed as Regiudea. He is thinking that the only way to defeat his future self is to master his new ability he gained, Overload. However, his mother, Professor Oozora was totally against this as using Overload can risked Hiro's own life and he himself could die.

Jasmine and Medi even pointed out to him as well that he would have died by now based on the medical examination they had performed. It is possible that Hiro merely survived due to a miracle that almost all internal injury was healed in an overnight.

Aside from that, Hiro thought since the one responsible for all this to happen was his future self, it is only natural that he himself should be the only one taking responsibility because it is his fault anyway. However, everyone refuses to allow him to do so as they claim it is not only his problem. "What should I do...?" Hiro muttered as he continue walking while looking below until he did not realized he was about to bump into someone.

*BAM!*

Hiro suddenly collided with the person in front of him and fall down on his back. "Ow!" Hiro yelped while rubbing his head continuously as he hurt his head due to the unexpected collision. "Are you okay, boy?" asked the person who Hiro got collided with. It was a voice of a male adult.

"I'm okay, sir. My apologies, I didn't watch where I am walking" Hiro apologised as he stopped rubbing his head and look up at the person in front of him. The person that Hiro accidentally collided was an adult male and he is bending down looking at him.

He has a pair of brown eyes similar to Oozora Hiro and Oozora Haruka, black hair with blue fogs combed neatly, quite tall that is similar to the height of Regiudea, wore an indigo blouse inside a light brown long coat, black pants tighten with a belt and a pair of black leather shoes with blue socks. Based on the man's face overall appearance, his age might be close to that of Uzaki Takuya or maybe older.

"Here, I'll help you" the man volunteered as he extend his right hand to Hiro. Hiro nodded before he slowly extend his own right hand and grabbed the man's hand. The moment Hiro grabbed and touched his hand, he felt something weird is within himself.

The man's hand feel quite warm and familiar. For some reason Hiro feels like he have known this man somewhere even though he only met him just now. While Hiro was so focused thinking on that, he then noticed that the man have pulled him up and he is standing properly now.

"Thank you, sir" Hiro expressed his gratitude to the man for helping him getting up. "No, it was also my mistake for not realising you" the man apologised to Hiro. "What is your name, boy?" he asked. "Hiro. My name is Oozora Hiro, sir" Hiro introduced himself to the man.

The man was a bit astounded for a second when he heard that name but then decided to act like nothing happened. "Hiro, huh?" the male mumbled before he started to introduce himself as well. "My name is Dentsuin Akira"

"Dentsuin... Akira?" Hiro echoed. "Well, that's all for the introduction" Akira interrupted before Hiro could say anything further. "What are you doing in a deserted place like this and why alone?" he questioned.

"I am taking some fresh air, Akira-san" Hiro answered. "And the answer for the second question is... I am running away from home" he blurt out after some time because he was hesitant to confess it.

"Why you're running away from home? Did you have an argue with your family? Don't you have any friends or anyone to ask help with?" Akira asked continuously as in he was in charge of an interrogation inside a court. The tone was a little too pushy and scolding.

Hiro was a little unwilling to answer those questions because of the tone. However, the sound of his own tummy rumbling at that time totally changed the mood for both of them and at the same time he feels a little awkward for it.

"I'm sorry" Hiro apologised while blushing for his unethical behaviour. "You're hungry, huh? All right, wait here for a while. I'll go grab us some food" said Akira as he quickly turned and went to get some food for the two of them.

About 15 minutes later...

Hiro is sitting on a bench that faces a fountain, waiting for Akira to come back. "What am you doing, Hiro? You even had a stranger to buy some food for you too. I am so lame" Hiro sighed in awkwardness as he questioned himself for the unexpected things that is happening to him right now.

A moment after that, Hiro heard sound of running footsteps from his right side and turned his head to that side. He saw Akira ran towards him while carrying a plastic bag filled with food on his right hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here" said Akira the moment he reached where Hiro was. He took out a yellow package from the bag which the food seems to be burger and passed it to Hiro. "Sorry, Akira-san. I'll be sure to pay you back for this" Hiro apologised as he accepted the food from Akira.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you for today" Akira stated as he sits down beside Hiro and opens up his own package which is revealed to be a burger. "Thank you very much" Hiro expressed his gratitude before both of them at the same time turned to their burgers.

"Itadakimasu!" Both of them said simultaneously and started to enjoy their burgers. After taking at least five bites within 10 minutes, Akira glanced at Hiro. "Hiro..." Akira called out to Hiro and the latter faced the former after taking a bite. "About the questions I ask earlier, I know you might not want to tell everything but can you tell me what's troubling you to that?" he requested.

Hiro glanced at the guy beside him for a while before he turned his face at the food he is eating. "Akira-san, before I answer that question, do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?" Hiro requested. "Sure, go ahead" Akira approved.

"As everyone knows, humans make mistakes and they have to take responsibility for correcting it, right?" Hiro asked his first question. "Correct, indeed it is" Akira confirmed. "Then, would you let other people get involved in taking responsibility for your own mistake?" Hiro asked the question.

"In most cases, I wouldn't allow that because it is our own problem and we have to do it ourselves no matter what. However, depending on what the mistake is and its scale on the ones who were affected, it might be necessary to do so" Akira explained.

"I see..." Hiro replied before he take another bite of his burger, swallow it after chewing for a few times and drink the provided beverage. "This might sound crazy and doesn't make sense but it really happens, Akira-san. The truth is someone who is myself from the future did something terrible to a lot of people and they suffered because of him. I even confront and talk to him face to face. However, my friends keep claiming that this wasn't my fault even though the one causes all this was still me, regardless when I will do it. Plus, they are willing to help for it" he continued before turning to Akira. "If you were me, what will you do, Akira-san?"

Akira was a bit horrified and left speechless with what he just heard from Hiro. Meeting your own self from the future, how is that even possible? Thinking logically, the chance for such thing to happen is so close to zero percent or in other word, impossible.

In addition, even if one can travel to the past or to the future, there is an unwritten rule stated that one must not exposed themselves from where they came from at all cost. Plus, one from the past must not know too much about the future. Otherwise, the history will be altered and the orders will break.

Meanwhile, on Ran's team...

The three of them have arrived at the gate in front of the park where Hiro currently was in because of the Aries sign that leads them there. They looked at the signboard attached to the gateway and it was labelled 'Welcome to Rainbow Park'.

"Ran, what does that sign tells you?" Jasmine asked as she glanced at Ran who is staring at her left hand. "I don't know" Ran answered as she noticed the Aries have stop glowing and faded away. "The sign suddenly disappears but I have no doubt that it was trying to tell me to come here" she concluded.

"So, there is a chance Hiro is inside this park" Jasmine assumed. "Rainbow Park? This park is quite new and far from Densan City. It was open quite recently before you people arrived in this world" Meiru stated. "Let's go!" Ran declared and the three of them went inside the park to search for Hiro.

Putting their part aside, Akira is thinking about what he would have done if he was put onto the same shoes as Hiro right now. He faced forward and clears out his throat by covering his mouth with his fist for a while.

"Hiro" Akira called out. "Like you said earlier, we do have to take responsibility for our own mistakes. I understand and know that you wanted to keep everyone else away from this because I had the similar kind of situation like you myself except it was done by me consciously when someone tricked me into doing that" he continued.

"Akira-san..." Hiro echoed. "Ever since, I vow to correct this mistake by my own hands even if it means losing my own life for it. However, I noticed that throughout the way there are my friends who are willing to share the same fate as me if they could and forgive my mistakes. That is when I realised, no matter what mistakes we did or how worse it is, there are people who needs and cannot afford to lose me at all cost" Akira elucidated. "Hiro..." he called out as he faced the boy.

"Yes?" Hiro responded. "I suggest you accept their help that your friends had offered to you. I know it might sound crazy for you but on my personal opinion, I don't want to lose my friends because of my arrogant attitude. Remember, losing the bond of the close people to you is much easier than building it back. Do whatever you can to preserve it" Akira advised, especially emphasising the last two sentences.

Hiro was a little astounded and speechless but when he thinks back about it, what Akira said was true. "Understand, I'll try it. Thank you, Akira-san" Hiro expressed his gratitude before turning to Akira and gave him a nod.

At the same time, Ran and the others are not too far from where the two of them are right now as they are still searching for him. As Meiru looked around, she notices a familiar figure that has the same appearance as Hiro who is talking to another person who she did not know.

"Hey, Ran, Jasmine. Look over there" Meiru told the two and they too noticed it. "Isn't that Hiro?" Jasmine guessed. "Yes, there's no doubt about it" Ran confirmed as she recognised the figure very well. "Hiro!" she shouted as loud as she can happily so that Hiro can hear her voice.

Hiro who was busy talking with Akira heard her voice and turned to his left where Ran and the others were right now. "Ran-san!" Hiro exclaimed as he notices that they are waving their hands towards his location. "It seems your friends have come to pick you up" Akira deduced.

"Akira!" a male voice called out and Akira and Hiro turned to their right and saw two adult figures, a male and a female waving their hands. The male had a pair of yellow eyes, messy brown hair with blond streaks, wore a purple round neck t-shirt inside a black jacket, black pants and leather shoes and a ruby gem pendant hanging with silver chains around his neck.

The female has a pair of blue eyes, long dark purple hair, wore a white shirt inside a grey blazer, brown short pants and black long socks together with a pair of pink stripe black sneakers. "Akira-san, who are those two?" Hiro asked, referring to the two figures.

"That man is Hakariya Jin and that woman is Matsuzaka Ryouko. They are my friends, Hiro" Akira told him. "I guess it is time for us to part, Hiro. Our own friends are waiting for us" he said as Hiro noticed his friends are coming towards their location. "Yes! See you later, Akira-san" said Hiro as both of them gave a nod to each other before going to their respective group of friends.

It did not took a lot of time for Hiro to reach the girls location as they are running towards each other. "Ran-san, Jasmine-san, Meiru-san. What are you three doing here?" Hiro asked the moment he arrived. Before the girls gave an answer, Ran took the first step and hit Hiro's head with her right fist as hard as she can, which caused the latter to yelp in pain.

"What did you that for, Ran-san?!" Hiro yelled as he is trying to relieve the pain on his head where Ran just hit him. "Sorry! I just feel like hitting you" Ran huffed, folding her arms and turning away with a strange yet adorable pout. "Why do I suddenly have a feeling of Deja Vu...?" Meiru muttered sarcastically and wondered as she feel like she did the similar action to what Ran just did. "Probably because you did that to Netto-san a lot" Roll whispered from Meiru's PET while chuckling a bit.

"That is for making your Mom totally worried!" Ran told him. "What on Earth are you thinking?!" she scolded. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to sort out my thoughts. I never thought Mom would be that worried" Hiro apologised. "Plus, we were a bit surprised" Meiru commented. "Why would you trouble yourself to sort out thoughts in a place this far?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that if I am running around I could get the answer easily instead of just sitting idly" Hiro answered. "By the way, Hiro. Who is that man you're talking to?" Ran asked, referring to Akira. "His name is Dentsuin Akira. I don't know for sure but I could feel that I met him somewhere before" Hiro pointed out and the three of the girls found his statement was a bit weird. "Anyway, it is quite a relief that you are okay, Hiro" Jasmine concluded and broke the short silence.

Simultaneously, Akira was silently watching Hiro from a distance together with his friends, Hakariya and Ryouko. The boy was having a chat and laugh together with his friends who are Jasmine, Meiru and Ran. "Hey, Akira..." Hakariya called out. "Aren't you going to tell him that he is your son?" he asked.

"I will but I don't think now is the right time" Akira answered. "Still, I can't believe you even treat some food for him too" Ryouko teased. "That's a father for you" Hakariya added. "I just did what I think it is right, Ryouko, Jin" Akira told them before looking back at where Hiro is right now. "I don't know how but for some reason it was like he came here to see me subconsciously. It must have been our fate to meet here today" he explained.

 **Chapter 3: A Tough Fight**

Back to where Hiro is right now...

"All right, let's go back!" Hiro declared and the girls gave a nod before started walking. "Unfortunately, but you're trip ends here, boy!" an evil, familiar voice announced and the four of them were startled before started looking around. The voice was very close to Shademan's voice.

Then 4 packs of particles materialised at a distance in front of Hiro and the girls, which he himself noticed. The figures then reveal themselves to be Shademan who had his Darkloid emblem damaged and the other three are presumably Darkloids too.

The first one is Bubbleman. He is quite short to that the height of Kojou Asuka, chubby, and his body is majorly turquoise and wore a green visor. The second one is had a brown torso with shades of red and orange on the head, shoulders, arms and knees, have very sharp claws on his hands, feet and teeth which is known as Beastman. He is the only one among the Darkloids that did not stand up straight. The last one had an indigo torso, arms and legs while the rest of the body are black, a head and shoulders that looks like a bulb which is known as Flashman.

"Shademan!" Meiru addressed. "What are you doing here?!" Jasmine growled. "We had a business with that boy but this time he has to die" Shademan proclaimed as he was referring to Hiro and it totally surprises the four of them. "Surrender him to us and you'll not get hurt" Bubbleman demanded. "Hurry up and do as you told!" Beastman shouted.

"What will you do if our answer is no?" Ran questioned. "If that the case, we'll take him by force, Flashman" Shademan answered and called out to his one of his underlings. "Neon Light!" Flashman shouted as he summon a yellow electrical orbs on both of his hands and slammed it on the ground. The orbs move on a zigzag pattern as they head towards where Hiro and the girls were right now.

"Look out!" Ran warned as the four of them quickly split up and jumped to the sides. Hiro and Meiru hop to the left while Ran and Jasmine jumped to the right. They managed to avoid the orbs from hitting them. "Looks like we have to fight" Meiru deduced as she and Hiro try to get up.

Just then a blue portal appeared at a distance directly facing where Hiro and Meiru was right now, which the two of them noticed. The saw two figures came out from the portal and they were carrying weapons. Shockingly, the two figures are no other than Adam and Eve.

"Adam? Eve?" Hiro exclaimed, horrified by their sudden presence. Ran, Jasmine and even the Darkloids also noticed their presence too. "What are they doing here?" Ran growled, realising and did not like the current situation that had become a lot worse. "You two! Get out of the way puku!" Bubbleman demanded, referring to Adam and Eve as he pointed his towards them.

"Sorry, but unfortunately we can't do that!" Adam rejected the Darkloid's demand. "We'll be the one to kill the LBX players. That is Regiudea's order!" Eve declared. "What did you say?!" Meiru gasped, stupefied with what Eve just said.

"Died!" Adam yelled as he attempts to slash Hiro and Meiru with his purple knuckle claws as quick as he can. However, his attempt failed when he realised than Hiro and Meiru were no longer on his sight and what he just cut were two logs that each have split into half.

He and Eve turned around only to find Miyabi and Yuriko carrying Hiro and Meiru respectively single-handed under their left armpit. "Bastards!" cried Adam in anger. "How dare you get in our way?! Unforgivable!" Eve yelled, anger with the Yuriko and Miyabi interrupting them.

"Yuriko-san! Dark Miyabi!" Meiru called out to the two who were still carrying her and Hiro respectively. She also noticed Tesla and Charlie are together with Ran and Jasmine. "How did you two know we were here?" Hiro asked.

"While we were searching for you from the roof of the buildings, we happen to saw Shademan and his underlings come out of nowhere without the presence of the dimensional area" Miyabi explained.

"That when we thought, you must be in a location wherever these punks are there" Yuriko deduced as she puts down Meiru to the ground, letting her to be able to stand. Miyabi also did the same too for Hiro.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flashman started to spoke in sarcasm. "Four more Cross Fusion members came to dig their own grave" he stated. "Looks like you Darkloids really need some beating from us" Charlie pointed out as he step forward to where Miyabi, Yuriko, Meiru and Hiro are together with Tesla and Jasmine.

"How dare you Darkloids come back to this world?! I had enough of seeing your faces" Tesla retorted. "That's our line! You scums keep getting on our way with our world conquest" Beastman shouted in anger. "Unfortunately for you, Darkloids, Adam, Eve. We're won't let you do things as you please" Yuriko told them.

"Enough talk, let's finish them off" Miyabi cut in. "Hiro, please stand back" Meiru ordered. "Right" Hiro replied as he went to where Ran is. "Science Labs, we need a dimensional area!" Jasmine requested as she contact the Science Labs through her PET.

(Play music Cross Fusion theme)

Just then, a multi-coloured dome materialised around the whole Rainbow Park which is known as a dimensional area, allowing Cross Fusion to be usable. "Synchro Chip! Slot in!" cried Jasmine, Meiru, Tesla, Charlie, Miyabi and Yuriko as they each respectively insert their synchro chip into their own PET.

Then two pieces of puzzles come out and combined to form a green octagon on the screen for each of their PET before making the PET's screen flashes as each of their PET turns into particles of data and light, covering them in it. "Cross Fusion!" each of them undergo a series of transformation sequence.

When the light faded away, Jasmine, Meiru, Charlie, Tesla, Miyabi and Yuriko respectively become Cross Fusion Medi, Cross Fusion Roll, Cross Fusion Gyroman, Cross Fusion Magnetman, Cross Fusion Shadowman and Cross Fusion Needleman.

"Don't get in our way!" Eve cried as she jumped from where she is and attempt to slash the Cross Fusion members with her two wooden swords. Luckily, the Cross Fusion members managed to avoid it as they high-jumped to the side.

"Everyone! Let's split up and take one opponent each" Charlie proposed the moment he and the other Cross Fusion members landed safely. "Right!" cried the other Cross Fusion members, agreed with Charlie suggestions and each of them then split up to fight their each of the enemies individually.

Charlie and Tesla each took on Flashman and Adam respectively while Yuriko and Miyabi respectively take on Shademan and Beastman. Finally, Jasmine and Meiru were left to handle Bubbleman and Eve respectively.

During the battle...

Cross Fusion Gyroman VS Flashman

"Let's go!" Charlie declared. "Tornado Arm!" he cried as he changed his right arm to a fan arm cannon and shoot a long tornado towards Flashman. "Like I allow that! Neon Light!" Flashman summoned yellow orbs from his hand and released them towards the attacking tornado.

His attack causes the tornado to disappear. "Not bad" Charlie complimented. "But I won't lose!" he declared as he and Flashman continue attacking each other.

Cross Fusion Magnetman VS Adam

"Mag Missile!" Tesla summoned a few red-white curved magnets and fired them towards Adam. Adam retaliate by cutting all of them with his purple knuckle claws. "My turn, Souken Rangeki!" Adam charged his purple knuckle claws in blue energy and send many blue energy shots towards Cross Fusion Magnetman.

"Battle chip, Dream Aura!" cried Tesla and all blue energy shots was diverted to the sides. "What!?" Adam gasped, can't believe his attacks was deflected. "Take this, Mag Ball!" Tesla quickly retaliated as she summoned many black magnetic orbs towards Adam and knocked him to his back. "You!" yelled Adam in anger and charged towards Cross Fusion Magnetman.

Cross Fusion Needleman VS Shademan

"Red wing!" Shademan summoned many red bats with blue eyes in a hunger state that fly at high speed towards Cross Fusion Needleman. "Flare Needle!" Yuriko summoned a long needle that acts like a sword on her right arm and stab every of the red bats swiftly.

"You double-crosser human. Get out of my way!" Shademan demanded angrily. "I don't think I can do that" Yuriko refused. "Needle Cannon!" she change her right arm to an arm cannon and shoots many needles towards Shademan. "Looks like there's no more room for discussion, huh?" Shademan deduced, realising Yuriko refused his demand. "Crush Noise!" he emits a loud sound waved and it deflects the needles.

Cross Fusion Shadowman VS Beastman

"Wild Rush!" cried Beastman as he separates his head and claws. The separate bodies flied towards Cross Fusion Shadowman and the attack hits him, causing Miyabi to scream in pain. "Looks like all you had is just look" Beastman smirked and mocked Miyabi with his successful attack. However, his smirked was wiped off when he saw that his attack only hit a small doll of Shadowman.

"A kawarimi?" he muttered. "Sneak Attack!" cried Miyabi as he appears right behind Beastman and slashed him as hard as he can. Beastman has no chance of avoiding this and can only shriek in pain since Miyabi's attack is powerful and fast. "Scum!" Beastman growled as he regained his posture. "Never underestimate a ninja or else you get killed" Miyabi advised.

Cross Fusion Roll VS Eve

"Battle Chip, Aqua Tower!" cried Meiru as she slammed her right palm to the ground summoned a large water pillar that moved at high speed towards Eve. "Cosmo Slash!" Eve yelled as she charged her two swords with blue energy and bends her body down.

Then she raises her body up with both the swords coming close together until it the energy merged together and jumped as high as she could before releasing a blue energy wave towards the water pillar as she slammed her swords on the ground.

The water pillar was split into half and Eve realised that Cross Fusion Roll was not there. Then she turned around only to find that Cross Fusion Roll is directly behind her, ready to attack. "Roll Whip!" Meiru cried as she uses Roll's twin antenna on her helmet to make them hit Eve's face rapidly similar to an act of slapping someone's face.

Eve received some of the attack before she got blown away by the last slap which is stronger than the other slaps. "Why you little girl!" Eve scowled as she gets up, angered with what Cross Fusion Roll did to her. "Never underestimate me just become I'm a girl" Meiru told her. "That's right!" Roll shouted as she supported what her operator just said from inside the emblem.

Cross Fusion Medi VS Bubbleman

While the other Cross Fusion members had an advantage against their opponents, Jasmine was having a hard time dealing damage to Bubbleman despite he is the weakest but annoying among all the Darkloids minions.

"Medi Capsule!" Jasmine summoned a red-white pill and lob it at Bubbleman. "Humph!" Bubbleman smirked and shoots a bubble from his head cannon. The bubbles causes an explosion when it got into contact with the red-white pill. "It's useless puku!" he told her.

"No effect?!" Jasmine gasped, realising her attack is ineffective. "If that's the case, Chemical Flash!" she cried as she summoned two sphere-shaped capsules (which design may come from molecule structure) each in red and blue colour on her hands before throwing them towards Bubbleman again.

"Didn't I told you it is useless puku?!" Bubbleman reminded once again as he summoned a small blue gun that has a wide opening like a cannon and fired two harpoons at each of the sphere-shaped capsules.

The sphere-shaped capsules were destroyed instantly, leaving Cross Fusion Medi voiceless and horrified. "Take this puku! Aqua Shoot!" Bubbleman fired more of his harpoons towards Cross Fusion Medi and she was unable to avoid and got hit before screaming in pain as the harpoons speed is too fast. Cross Fusion Medi got knocked into a tree and she was unable to get up.

At the same time, Hiro and Ran are hiding behind the bushes that is not too far and across from the tree where Cross Fusion Medi just got collided, witnessing the whole event. "Jasmine-san!" yelled Ran the moment he saw Cross Fusion Medi was knocked into the tree.

"Unfortunately, this is the end for you puku..." Bubbleman proclaimed as he slowly walks towards Cross Fusion Medi with his gun still aiming at her.

"What should we do? If only we can use something like Cross Fusion..." Ran muttered in frustration, realising that the two of them could not help her at all even if they wanted to since they can't fight.

Ran may had her karate skills but is only limited to fight a human enemy with a gun or a sword at best, not something way dangerous to handle like the Darkloids.

Plus, the other Cross Fusion members were busy handling their opponents and now they are also going to end up in the same way when Ran and Hiro heard their screams.

Each and every one of the Cross Fusion members got reposed on the ground while still in their Cross Fusion form, with their respective opponent standing not too far from them. "Everyone!" cried Ran the moment

Hiro himself remain silent while watching the whole event and now seeing the Cross Fusion members, especially Jasmine in trouble causes him to clench his left fist in frustration as well.

"All of this happens because of me... What should I do?" Hiro thought in his mind, blaming himself for what happened to the Cross Fusion members. Then he remembered the sentences that Akira emphasised to him when Hiro himself ask for advice.

(Flashback starts)

The scene reverts back to before Ran and the others found Hiro, who is at that time was having a conversation with Akira. "Remember, losing the bond of the close people to you is much easier than building it back. Do whatever you can to preserve it" Akira told to Hiro.

(Flashback ends)

Hiro now turned to where Cross Fusion Medi is, with Bubbleman already arrived in front of her. Cross Fusion Medi tried to get up in order to counter this but she was badly injured. Plus Bubbleman had his gun on standby, aiming at her.

 **Chapter 4: Appeared! The Red Sagittarius Warrior!**

Seeing this, Hiro was determined to help her through any means possible. Then Hiro himself slowly get ups, ran out of his hiding spot and head towards Bubbleman, which Ran noticed. "Wait, Hiro!" Ran told him but he ignored her and continue running towards Bubbleman.

"Die!" Bubbleman howled as he was about to fired his blue gun filled with harpoons towards Cross Fusion Medi where the latter were force to close her eyes as she was helpless. Before Bubbleman can fired his gun, he was greatly pushed to the side by something which interrupts his action.

He even heard a roar voice of a male human at the same time and saw it was Hiro when he look to what is interrupting him. Cross Fusion Medi also noticed this and were dumbfounded.

"You! How dare you get in my way puku?!" Bubbleman bawled in anger before trying to kick Hiro with his right leg. However, Hiro managed to grab Bubbleman's leg and pushed it away.

"Leave Jasmine-san and Medi alone! Or else..." Hiro demanded to Bubbleman angrily before leaving a short pause. "I'll take you down!" he finished. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Bubbleman started laughing loudly after digesting what Hiro just said in his mind, finding it was amusing and thought it was a joke.

"What do you think a mere human like you who didn't have a net navi and the ability to Cross Fuse can do?" he mocked. "Hiro, don't worry about me! Run!" Jasmine ordered him.

"That's right! Run, Hiro-kun!" Medi said the same. "Come back here, Hiro!" Ran demanded as it is dangerous for Hiro to fight the Darkloids since he does not have any experience and wore any protective suit. "I can't!" Hiro refused their orders. "I am going to protect you two, Jasmine-san, Medi! Ran-san too!" he proclaimed.

"Boy, you better listen to them while you still can puku" Bubbleman smirked. "I may not have a net navi and the ability to use Cross Fusion... but I still have a way to fight!" said Hiro and subconsciously raises his left hand as high as he can in an inverse manner, with the palm facing behind. He brings down his left hand slowly while clenching it into a fist until it reaches to the level of his shoulder.

Next, a Sagittarius sign glows brightly in green on the back on his left hand for a brief moment and surprisingly a silver metal disc that has a sapphire gem surrounded by a gold circle with a few symbols around the circle appeared in the place of the zodiac sign.

Hiro then extend his left arm to the left and it the sapphire gem glows in red. After that he spins his left arm in a circle with a red light following it and had his right palm connected with his left knuckle while shouting, "Souchaku (Equip)!" after forming a complete circle.

Then a spiral of flames appeared from the metal disc and expands until it engulfed Hiro inside. Everyone in the battlefield including Adam, Eve and the Darkloids noticed this as well.

Hiro undergoes a series of transformation similar to that of the Cross Fusion members but in a completely different way. After the flame disappears, Hiro had his whole body including his head and face covered in a high-powered suits.

The suit was majorly red from top to bottom with some shades of white. He wore a helmet that resembles a falcon with an upper golden beak on the top of the head and a black visor, red arm guard with while lining, white gloves with red pads, a gold-red torso with the shoulders resemble the falcon wings, a red backpack that has a similar shape to Rockman, a pair of red boots with shades of white, gold belt, had a Sagittarius sign inside a gold circle on the chest and a shade of thick black stripe in a Y shape from the sides of the chest to the groin on the front red suit.

Everyone in the battlefield especially the Adam, Eve and the Darkloids were left astounded with what they just saw, the rumoured red Sagittarius warrior had appeared and its true identity is Oozora Hiro.

"Hiro?" muttered Ran who was watching from the distance, still can't believe what Hiro had transformed into. "That boy..." Tesla murmured while still lying on the ground. "Just transform?" Charlie finished, still in the same state like Tesla and the other Cross Fusion members.

"That appearance..." said Jasmine as she recognised the appearance of what Hiro just transformed into. "W-Who the heck are you puku?!" Bubbleman growled, didn't like the sudden presence of the red Sagittarius warrior.

"I..." Hiro said, unsure when he look at what just happened to him. "Hiro, you're Sazer Tarious..." a female voice spoken to Hiro's mind. "Sazer Tarious..." Hiro muttered.

"I... Sazer Tarious!" he proclaimed as he make a pose that is similar to Senshiman, except that he clenched his left fist and the right palm is facing backwards. "Sazer Tarious?" Medi mumbled from inside her emblem located on the cap of her Cross Fusion form with Jasmine. This is the first time everyone have heard such names.

"No matter what you had transformed, you can't beat me... Tarious" Bubbleman proclaimed as he aim his gun towards Sazer Tarious while jumping away to keep a distance from his nemesis.

"Aqua Shoot!" he fired many harpoons from his blue gun. Hiro, who now called Sazer Tarious in his new form subconsciously charged towards Bubbleman while swiftly avoiding the harpoons to the sides randomly.

"F-Fast?!" Bubbleman gasped, noticed that Tarious was capable of avoiding his harpoons while running. "I'm not going to lose puku! Bubble Parade!" Bubbleman summoned a pack of bubbles from the ground and launched them towards Tarious.

However, Tarious was able to avoid all the bubbles as he jumped high into the air and then kicked the blue gun on Bubbleman's hand away when he reaches him. He landed right next to Bubbleman, ready to attack him.

"Take this!" Hiro yelled as he punched and kicked Bubbleman as fast and powerful as he can until his opponent got knocked onto the ground. "What power puku..." Bubbleman commented as he quickly tried to get up. Tarious had his right fist charged up in a yellow light and charged towards Bubbleman who had just stand.

"Cosmo Punch!" Hiro yelled as he jumps up, then spins towards his adversary before striking Bubbleman's navi emblem with his outstretched fist that had charged into flames.

Bubbleman scream in pain as he got pushed far away. "I... I don't want to get deleted puku!" Bubbleman cried as he started shedding waterfall of tears from both of his eyes before he burst into an explosion. **(Author's note: Sayonara Bubbleman. Serves you right for once Ha Ha Ha)**

"Amazing..." Jasmine complimented when she witnesses the whole event as she managed to get up but barely standing properly. "This is... my new power..." Hiro muttered to himself as he realised that he had just defeated Bubbleman with his new power.

Then by instincts he quickly dodge roll to the front and saw Adam and Eve was the ones that attacked him when he turned.

"Adam, Eve!" Hiro growled in anger. "Who would expect that you had the ability to fight?" said Eve as she point one of her swords towards Tarious. "It's time for you to die, Tarious!" Adam proclaimed as he and Eve charged towards Tarious and attack with their weapons.

Tarious in turn countered by defending himself from the claws and swords with just his arms and legs, punching and kicking them.

He did this for a few times until he stopped both Adam's claws and Eve's swords with just each of his arms who are respectively on the right and left. "Not bad!" Eve compliment, surprise that Tarious was able to handle both attacks from her and Adam.

"Jumping Claw!" Beastman cried as he leaps into the air and attempt to slash Tarious with his claws. Tarious noticed this and took countermeasures by pushing away Adam's and Eve's weapons before dodging Beastman's claw to the right side on time.

"Spark Arm!" Hiro heard Flashman's shout and saw many yellow electrical orbs running in a zigzag patterns towards him. He leaps as high and as far as he could to avoid the orbs while keeping his distance from Adam, Eve, Flashman and Beastman.

Hiro was panting heavily after he had just landed on the ground because he makes too many extreme movements as Hiro himself never undergo such training before.

"Four VS One? I can't keep going like this" Hiro thought to his mind as he observe in the battlefield that he was dealing with four opponents armed with their signature weapons and yet he does not have any weapon. "Is there any weapon I could use?" he muttered in despair.

"Hiro... use your Knuckle Riser" the same female voice suddenly said to his mind, which he realised. "Knuckle Riser? What's that?" Hiro echoed, unaware what the female is telling him.

"It's the metal disc that is on the back of your left hand. That's Knuckle Riser" the female voice told him. Hiro look at his left hand and there is a metal disc with a sapphire gem inside a gold circle that he used to transform into Sazer Tarious.

"Is this it?" Hiro deduced and saw that the gold circle spins and the pointer located above the circle was pointing at a symbol two swords lining in a cross shape.

Hiro then outstretched his left fist to the left and then back to his shoulder with the fist facing upwards before slamming his right palm with his left knuckle.

"Falcon Bow!" Hiro cried as the knuckle riser glows in red and something was formed on it. Surprisingly, it was the same bow that Hiro had Achilles D9 used for his new Hissatsu Function. "That bow! It's the same bow Achilles D9 used for the new Hissatsu Function" Ran cried, recognising the weapon very well.

"A bow? What do you think you can do with that?" Beastman mocked as Tarious getting himself to use the Falcon Bow and did not have any arrow to fire with. "Neon light!" Flashman summoned a few electrical orbs and fired them towards Tarious. "Wild Rush!" Beastman launched only his arms with claws towards Tarious.

Tarious pulled the string of the Falcon Bow and a red energy arrow was formed before he released the string and fired the arrow that is engulfed by red flames. He did this a few times and his arrows destroyed the neon light and repelled Beastman's flying arm. "What?!" Flashman and Beastman gulped when they noticed that Tarious was able to repel their attacks.

Giving no chance for them to say anything further, Tarious fired many flame arrows continuously towards Beastman and Flashman. The two Darkloids could not react fast enough in time as one of the arrows hit each of their arms and legs, rendering them incapacitated while they scream in pain too from the arrows they each received.

"Get lost!" Hiro cried as he fired a series of 10 small red flame arrows each towards Flashman and Beastman, hitting their emblems, causing the two Darkloids to shriek in pain once again before they exploded or in other words got deleted.

Meanwhile the Cross Fusion members including Jasmine had already get up and regroup. However, they could barely stand properly while witnessing the whole event. "Awesome..." Yuriko commented. "That boy is strong" Miyabi stated.

Back to where Tarious is right now...

He is panting heavily and totally used up a lot of his physical strength just for avoiding. Now he got a lot exhausted that he was forced to kneel down, perhaps because of firing the arrows using Falcon Bow. "Not bad... Sazer Tarious" Eve commented which got back his attention. "I'm surprised that you last this long" Adam added and both of them are ready to launch an attack.

"It's time for you to disappear, Tarious! Big Bang..." Eve proclaimed and raised up her voice slowly as she crossed down both her wooden swords while charging energy before slanting it up and down, moulding the energy into a big bright ball.

"Raijin..." Adam started to raise up his voice slowly as a circular yellow electricity with mitsudomoes on the outline appeared around him before charged up his right claw with yellow electrical energy.

Hiro who recognised very well of those attacks which is Big Bang Slash and Raijinken Hissatsu Function, quickly had his left foot standing and his right knee on the ground while aiming his Falcon Bow towards Eve and Adam. "Burning..." Hiro started to raise up his voice as he pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Falcon Bow with flame energy.

"Slash!" Eve cried as she swung her swords up, transforming the energy ball into a huge energy swords before slashing it down on Tarious. "Ken!" Adam finished as he punched his right fist forward, releasing a giant yellow fist at high speed.

"Falcon!" Hiro cried as he releases the string when the falcon beak on the bow glows in white, firing a giant scorching arrow.

The three attacks collided together and then burst into a large explosion which causes the two sides to take cover as it creates a lot of dusts and smokes. When the smokes faded away, Hiro noticed that Adam and Eve are no longer there, probably they had escaped. "Did they escape?" Hiro wondered.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, he feel a very strong blood-thirsty vibe a few distance from his back which causes Tarious to turn around and it was Shademan who emits that vibe. "Shademan!" Hiro gasped, horrified by his sudden presence. "Boy..." Shademan started spoken. His tone increases in volume as he talk.

"I never had thought that you are the red Sagittarius warrior. It was your fault that my desire to change both the Cyber World and the Real World into an ideal world had become ashes!" he accused. "I don't care what you Darkloids think but I will protect this world from the likes of you!" Hiro announced.

"I swear that I will rule this world for the Darkloids but first, I had a score to settle with you. That is I wanted to kill you with my own hands, Tarious!" Shademan challenged. "Fine by me! " Hiro cried, accepting the challenge. "If I can defeat you, the Darkloids that are in my world will disappear"

"Crush Noise!" Shademan emits a powerful pulse from his chest and Tarious avoid it by dodging to his left. Tarious then retaliated by firing a few flame arrows from his Falcon Bow. "Red Wing!" Shademan summoned a few red bats with blue eyes as they fled over to the arrows and were destroyed.

"If that's the case, take this!" Hiro shouted as he aimed his Falcon Bow towards Shademan. "Burning..." he cried as he pulled off the string and charged the Falcon Bow in flames until the falcon beak glows in white. "Falcon!" Hiro released the string and fired a giant, fast fiery arrow towards Shademan.

"The same attack isn't going to work twice!" Shademan snarled as he surround himself inside a tornado. The giant flame arrow did not hit Shademan as it followed the spinning direction of the tornado and its course was changed.

Tarious was a bit surprised with what Shademan did to avoid his attack but then noticed that the giant fiery arrow is extremely speeding towards ...Ran! Everyone else noticed this too. She was still hiding in the bushes at that time but was too frightened to move when she saw the fast giant fiery arrow was heading towards her.

"Look out!" Hiro cried as he took the first step to leap over and dash in the way of the Burning Falcon, receiving the full force of the attack on his front body.

Everyone except Shademan was shocked when they saw Tarious got blown away and revert to his human form, Hiro who had landed on not too far from where Ran is right now. He is holding his chest with right hand, trying to relieve the pain of his own attack that was delivered upon himself.

"Hiro!" Ran called out as she ran towards the injured boy to help him. She put his head on her right arm. "Humph! Is this all you got, boy?" Shademan questioned in mockery as he slowly makes a step forward towards Hiro whose head was on Ran's right arm.

Ran looked at Shademan and her face was distorted in despair, unknown what to do. "What should I do? If this goes on, Hiro will..." Ran trailed as she looked back at the boy that she was holding.

Then she remembered about the Aries sign that appeared on her left hand and guided her to Hiro. She lift up her left hand before staring at it, hoping that sign will appear and she may be able to transform too.

Unfortunately, the sign does not appear at all, which leaves Ran in total frustration while Shademan have arrived in front of the two of them. "Ran...san" Hiro called out to her but his voice is not so clear in which she noticed.

"Hurry up and run!" he begged while coughing at random, still in pain due to his own attack. "No way!" Ran refused. "There's no way I can leave you like this!" she explained.

"If then, the two of you will die together!" Shademan told them as he raised his right hand whose fingers are as sharp as Beastman and was about to kill both Hiro and Ran. "Medi Capsule!" Jasmine cried out, whose voice was noticed by Shademan and when he turned, a red-white pill hit his head and exploded, leaving a cloud of smokes.

Shademan slashed through the smokes, making it disappeared and his face was distorted in rage. He saw all the Cross Fusion members in their battle stance and noticed that Cross Fusion Medi was the one who throw that pill like bomb at him. They are all ready to engage Shademan in battle together.

"Double Gyro Cutter!" Charlie leap high into the air and throw two spinning propeller blades. "Muramasa Blade!" Miyabi changed his right arm to a Muramasa sword, which had the ability to turn his injury into damage and unleashed a sword slash towards Shademan.

"Battle Chip, Shot Gun!" Yuriko transformed her right arm into a blue arm cannon and shoots at Shademan.

"Mag Missile! Mag Missile! Mag Missile!" Tesla summoned many red-white curved magnets and shoots them. "Roll Arrow!" Meiru converted her left arm into an arm bow and fired a heart motif arrow.

"Chemical Flash!" Jasmine summoned two sphere-shaped capsules (which design may come from molecule structure) each in red and blue colour on her hands before throwing them at Shademan.

All the attacks were direct hits and exploded at Shademan. "Did we beat him?" Meiru wondered, hoping that their attacks on Shademan succeeded and delete him, or at least forced him to retreat.

As the smoke began to disappear, they saw Shademan's shadow, which horrified them and noticed that their attacks only caused him to lose his left arm.

The reason is because they saw his left arm was is on the ground, separated from Shademan. "No way!" Jasmine gasped in horror. "Our attacks just only cut off his left arm" Charlie stated the obvious. At the same time, Shademan himself was in rage as he glared at the Cross Fusion members.

"Don't get in my way!" Shademan snarled as he quickly disappear using Area Steal ability and appeared right behind the Cross Fusion members, which they noticed and feel terrified.

Shademan then kicked as hard as he can and sends every single one of the Cross Fusion members flying. All of them were scattered randomly throughout the park and cross out, reverting to their human form with injuries all over their clothes and body. Jasmine landed not too far from where Hiro and Ran is right now, with her PET right beside herself. At the same time, the dimensional area faded away.

"Jasmine!" Ran called out to her as the girl forced herself to get up. Then, Jasmine noticed that Shademan had already appeared just right in front of her, glaring with rage. Jasmine's face was distorted with fear when she saw the Darkloid's angry glare, rendering her unable to move. "Little girl, this is what you get for getting in my way" said Shademan in a threatening tone.

"Die!" Shademan cried as he raised his right claw and slashed down at Jasmine as fast as he can, who were forced to close her eyes beforehand.

*Slash!*

A moment later, Jasmine felt weird as why she didn't feel any pain despite hearing a slash sound that was meant to be delivered upon her. She opened her eyes to see what had happened. Shockingly, she saw Hiro was standing in the way of Shademan with his two arms outstretched, trying to protect her with just flesh and blood. "Hiro?" Jasmine gasped, surprised with what she just saw. Shademan gritted his teeth, enraged with what just happened.

Then Hiro fell down to the ground which Jasmine noticed and she went to help him by putting his head on her left arms. "Hiro!" Ran called out as she also went to tend him as well.

While Jasmine was holding him, she saw that his clothes was ripped off and his body was bruised badly, especially on the chest. Adding oil to a fire, there are bloods flowing out from those bruises.

 **Chapter 5: The End of the Darkloids and Their Era**

"Hang on, Hiro!" Jasmine begged him, his eyes was closed and he was yelping loudly because of the pain he received.

"Boy, if you really can't wait to die than I'll give you what you want. The same thing goes to you two. You three shall die together!" Shademan proclaimed angrily as he was about to slash Hiro, Jasmine and Ran in one strike while the two girls closed their eyes in fear, unable to move.

"Wait!" a male voice cried which stops Shademan's action, causing him to turn into the direction of the voice. Hiro also heard the voice and slowly open his eyes while facing to the direction to that voice. He saw three people, one female and two males.

He recognised them very well. It was Dentsuin Akira and his two friends, Matsuzaka Ryouko and Hakariya Jin. Apparently the cried was from Akira since Hiro recognised the voice very well.

"We'll be your opponent!" Akira proclaimed as he pointed his right thumb towards his chest. "Let's go!" he declared and all three of them each began lowering their hands down until it is below their waist, with their left fist in front of the back of their open right hand.

Next, they slowly raised their hands to the level of their shoulders while still maintaining their left fist in front of their open right hand.

A moment later, a different zodiac sign appeared on each of their left fist. Akira was Gemini and Ryouko was Aquarius while Hakariya was Libra. Then, the signs each transformed into a metal disc device which had appeared on Hiro before as well. He had just learn its name which is called 'Knuckle Riser'.

After that the three of them outstretch their arms to the sides until the sapphire gem on the knuckle riser glows in purple. "Souchaku (Equip)!" the three of them cried before slamming their right palm with their left knuckle. Then a gust of purple spiral wind appeared around them and conceal them for a moment.

Each of them undergo a series of transformation and when the purple wind disappeared, each of them had their head and whole body covered in a high-powered suits. Surprisingly, their form is similar to that trio in indigo, purple and fuchsia coloured armour on the day that Hiro was abducted by Shademan.

Akira and Hakariya respectively wore indigo and purple coloured armour with black sleeves while Ryouko wore a fuchsia coloured armour with purple sleeves. The animal shapes of the helmet for Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya are respectively Japanese rhinoceros beetle, butterfly and stag beetle.

They wore the same type of torso which had the same shoulder design, golden belt, black gloves, a thick golden like straps in a cross shape on the torso with their own zodiac sign inside a golden circle located on the chest, a pair of arm guard with silver lining, a pair of boots that match the colour combination of their armour and sleeve.

They also had a shade of thick black stripe in a Y shape from the sides of the chest to the groin on their coloured suit similar to Sazer Tarious, except Ryouko whose coloured was purple and its was a little thinner. "Those trio..." Ran gasped, recognising the new form of Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya.

"It's the trio wearing high-powered suits that appeared in our world during the day Hiro was abducted" she stated. "Akira-san..." Hiro muttered the moment he saw their new form before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Sazer Remls!" Akira cried as he do his own pose, which ended with his left knuckle touching to the left side of his right elbow that slanted more to the front while clenching the right fist.

"Sazer Velsou!" Ryouko followed by doing a different pose, which ended with all fingers on both hands spread out that is the right hand is hiding behind her left hand.

"Sazer Dail!" Hakariya finished by doing the similar stance to Senshiman and Sazer Tarious, except his left hand was opened instead of closed.

"Oh. It's you guys..." said Shademan and gritted his teeth in rage, finding the sudden appearance of Remls, Velsou and Dail are annoying to him.

"Shademan! How dare you did that to Sazer Tarious?!" Ryouko shouted, angry with what the Darkloid did to Hiro. "Your actions is definitely unforgivable!" Hakariya added. "We'll defeat you, Shademan!" Akira declared.

"Don't get in my way!" Shademan snarled. "Crush Noise!" he emits a powerful pulse towards Remls, Velsou and Dail. At the same time, Remls moves his arms quickly in a spiral once, clockwise in his view. Then, bright blue spiral ball of air was formed on his right palm while moving his arms in spiral.

"Remls Tornado!" Akira cried as he thrust his right palm with the spiral ball towards the powerful pulse and a tornado was launched from the palm, cancelling out the pulse.

"Take this!" Shademan cried as he emits infrared lasers from his eyes and direct it from left to right direction. Luckily, the three of them managed to avoid them fast enough by leaping into the air. When landed, each three of them outstretch their arms to the side before slamming their right palm with their left knuckle.

"Iron Gale!", "Sel Cross!", "Axe Tagger!" Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya cried respectively and the sapphire gem on their Knuckle Riser each glows respectively to the colour of their armours. Then a weapon appeared on both their hands for each of them, except for Akira whose weapon appeared on only his right hand.

Akira's weapon is an iron rifle gun that looks like the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, Ryouko had a pair of silver bucklers with a fuchsia dot in the middle and two arc of the same colour located at outside of that dot for each buckler, Hakariya wields a pair of axe like tonfas that has shades of purple and black.

"I'll send you all to hell, Red Wing!" Shademan declared and send out a group of blue eyes red bats towards Remls, Velsou and Hakariya.

"Dai Senpuu Ha (Great Whirlwind Slash)!" cried Hakariya as he lowered his left axe tonfa and then moved it to the back along with his right axe tonfa. After that, he thrust the Axe Tagger forward, sending a strong horizontal purple tornado blast. The attack destroyed all the red bats and also blown Shademan away.

"Full Moon..." Ryouko started to raise her voice as she moved her arms in counter clockwise with the bucklers facing the front.

A full magenta-tinted sphere layer of air was formed around herself except below some of her thighs when her right arm and left arm had reached 6 o clock and 12 o clock respectively and she flipped the buckler facing backwards.

"Slash!" Ryouko formed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air with the right hand going up and left hand going down.

Her attack hits Shademan right arm when he was getting up totally cuts it off from his body, which caused Shademan to scream in pain and unable to move for a moment. "The finisher!" Akira proclaimed as he aimed his Iron Gale towards Shademan's Darkloid emblem that was damaged.

"Final..." he raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale. "Judgement!" he fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough.

The blue ball hit the Darkloid emblem of the defenceless Shademan and leave him static for a moment. Then Shademan shriek in an extreme pain similar to how he was deleted by Dr Regal before he burst into explosion and formed lots of tiny light blue particles fly that faded away.

Meanwhile in the Danball Senki world...

The scene took place at many cities throughout the world that has been and some of them are currently being destroyed by the mass-produce Darkloids such as Plantman, Burnerman and Bowlman. Currently in N City at Country A, Fire Sweets Army Team and some of the normal armies are countering some of them.

Then every single Darkloids stopped moving and started decaying as tiny light blue particles before disappearing. It happens not too long after Shademan was deleted. "The Darkloids are disappearing? What is going on?" Jack Lieutenant Gelato questioned, wondering what is going on.

Back to Rainbow Park...

It has not been a minute after Shademan was finished off by Sazer Remls, Dentsuin Akira. Ran and Jasmine are still calling out to the injured Hiro, who had fell unconscious due to the pain he received for the sake of protecting the mentioned girls.

"Hiro! Hang on there!" Ran cried, begging him to open his eyes. "His injury is getting worse, he needs to be treated right away" Jasmine stated, noticed that Hiro's injury is quite serious and needs immediate treatment.

"Leave this to me" Akira volunteered who had appeared together with Ryouko and Hakariya in front of Ran, Jasmine and the injured Hiro, which the two girls noticed. The three of them are still wearing their high-powered suits.

"There is a hospital not too far from here. He can be treated there" said Akira as he bend down and put Hiro behind his back, with the intention of carrying him. "Tell Professor Oozora Haruka to come as well" he added before turning to Ryouko and Hakariya.

"Understand" Ran responded. "Ryouko, Jin, let's go!" Akira declared. "Okay!" said Both Ryouko and Hakariya as they nodded. Then Velsou, Dail and also Remls who was carrying Hiro on his back leaped as high as they can, exiting the Rainbow Park in order to bring the injured boy to a nearby hospital.

 **Finally, the Darkloids treat had gone from the world filled with hobbies of playing LBXs. However, the battle had yet to be over on this side of the world and the fate of the two worlds had yet to be freed from destruction. Hiro had finally met the man, Dentsuin Akira but still unaware the man was his father.**

 **What is his true nature? Why Ran had a sign of Aries on her left hand? What is Hiro's fate now that he was injured badly? Can he be saved? Anyway, I had no solid sneak preview to give here since I have not decided yet the plot after this.**


	13. Defend the hospital! Protect Hiro's life

**Yeah! A new chapter. I thought I'm not going to write it anymore because of time constraint for other things but luckily I managed to do so. Once again, I apologised if my story does not exceed or meet your expectation at all but likewise please don't hate me for it. Enjoy and review. I have remove the 36 hours guest moderation review so I should be able to view them without an hour after the readers posted their reviews.**

 **Chapter 1: The plan to kill Hiro**

It has not been so long after Shademan have been deleted by Sazer Remls, Dentsuin Akira together with the help of his two friends which is Sazer Velsou, Matsuzaka Ryouko and Sazer Dail, Hakariya Jin. Those three took an injured Hiro with them to a hospital that is not too far from Rainbow Park.

The Cross Fusion members that were involved got hurt too but luckily their injuries are not life threatening compared to Hiro. Yuriko, Miyabi and Meiru are the first three other than Jasmine to regain consciousness.

Currently, Meiru, Ran and Jasmine are heading to Rainbow Hospital, which is inside Rainbow Town. Like Akira said, it is not too far and plus it is the only hospital so far in this town. The hospital was located in a quite spacious yard and there is a long road to the hospital building from the gate main entrance.

Jasmine had contacted the Science Labs, told Professor Oozora that Hiro was hurt and she, Ran and Meiru were heading to Rainbow Hospital. She even explained what actually happen as well.

About they themselves were ambushed by Shademan and a few of his Darkloids, Hiro was injured before the trio in purple armour come to save them.

Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, and Takuya quickly depart to the mentioned hospital as soon as they can when they heard this. At the same time, Ran contacted Ban and the other LBX players about this and they too shall make their way to Rainbow Hospital.

Miyabi and Yuriko said they may not be following Ran, Meiru and Jasmine to the hospital as Charlie and Tesla had yet to regain consciousness. Therefore, the two of them will watch after Charlie and Tesla.

Plus, the four of them may not have serious injury like Hiro but they can't move much and needs some rest. Luckily, they can wait for treatment and just in case, Meiru had contacted Superintendent Manabe to fetch Yuriko, Miyabi, Charlie and Tesla.

Meanwhile, at a mountain so secluded and far away...

Regiudea was sleeping on the ground facing the sky in his human form. Then Adam and Eve materialised in front of him like how Darkloids or Net Navi plugged into the cyber world. Regiudea then woke up from their sudden presence and look at them.

"What's wrong, Mom, Dad?" Regiudea asked. "Regiudea, the Darkloids have been deleted from the two worlds and we just found out the identity of that red Sagittarius warrior" Adam reported. "What?!" Regiudea gasped, curious to know more.

"Did he get in the way again?" he questioned. "Yes, you might not believe if you hear this but... " Eve answered before leaving a short pause. "His true identity is your past counterpart, Oozora Hiro" she revealed which leaves Regiudea gasped by this.

"He is that red Sagittarius warrior?" Regiudea repeated, still surprised by the sudden news. "Yeah, he transformed in front of us and the Darkloids. Plus, he is called 'Sazer Tarious' in that new form" Adam explained.

"I never thought this would happen" said Regiudea after some thought as he hold up his chin before looking back at Adam and Eve. "By the way, did Hiro, I mean Sazer Tarious really defeated Shademan by himself?" he asked.

"No, he just only deleted 3 Darkloids on his own and Tarious couldn't defeat Shademan. However, that three purple armour guys came interfering and finished off Shademan after he injures Tarious badly" Eve explained.

"Right now, he was brought to a nearby hospital by those trio in purple armour" said Adam. "What should we do, Regiudea?" he asked for advice. "Isn't it obvious?" Regiudea said out clearly.

"This may be our only chance to eliminate him before he gets in the way again. Mom and Dad, go and bring out some LBXs to assault the hospital he is in. I'll be coming too. We'll be taking him down together. Tarious must not be allowed to live again" he ordered. "Roger!" the two of them responded as they bow down before turning around and leave.

At the same time somewhere near Rainbow Hospital...

Jasmine, Ran and Meiru had just arrived at the mentioned hospital after telling the news to Professor Oozora.

They enter the entrance and when they looked around, the three of them saw two of the person that helped them standing near a vending machine.

They are Matsuzaka Ryouko and Hakariya Jin or their other name Sazer Velsou and Sazer Dail respectively. "You three, come here" Ryouko called out as she waved her hand to them and the trio girls went to her and Hakariya.

"Where is Hiro?" Ran asked right after the three of them reached Ryouko and Hakariya. "I need to check up on his condition" Jasmine told them.

"Don't worry, right now Akira... I mean Doctor Dentsuin is performing a surgery on him" Ryouko assured. "Doctor Dentsuin?" Jasmine echoed. "Dentsuin Akira. He is a surgeon in this hospital" Hakariya told them.

"Ran, Meiru and Jasmine was it?" Ryouko guessed. "How did you know our names?" Meiru asked, surprised Ryouko knew their names. "That's not important right now" Ryouko cut in, did not answer Meiru's question. "I am Matsuzaka Ryouko and this man is Hakariya Jin" she introduces herself and Hakariya.

"Please to meet you!" said Hakariya. "Why don't you followed us to the operation room? Hiro is in there with Akira treating his injuries. You three can wait at the benches outside that room" Ryouko suggested.

"Yes!" the three girls agreed. "Let's go!" Hakariya declared as he and Ryouko started walking towards an elevator located near the back exit of the hospital with Ran, Jasmine and Meiru following them.

When they have reached and entered the elevator, Ryouko pressed the button '2', meaning they are going to the second floor. Throughout the ride, none of them speak anything as the journey was quite short and there are other people besides them.

After reaching the second floor, Ran, Meiru and Jasmine followed Ryouko and Hakariya until they had arrived in front of a door with a sign of red background written 'In Operation' text in white. Like Ryouko mentioned, there is a long bench not too far from the door.

"All right, you three wait here for a while" Ryouko ordered. "We'll be right back" Hakariya told them before he and Ryouko was about to leave them. "Wait!" Ran called out and the two turned. "Will you two tell me what you people are? I have a Zodiac sign similar to Hiro which is Aries but why I can't transformed?" she questioned.

Ryouko and Hakariya were in silence before glancing at each other a moment, wondering whether they should Ran and the other two girls. Ryouko then looked back at the girls who are staring at her and Hakariya.

"Very well, you three especially Ran deserves to know what is going on but I want you three to keep quiet about this from everyone else including Hiro until we decided to tell the whole truth. Also, I will only tell what is important right now. Can you three promised that?" Ryouko requested and the three of the girls nodded.

"Very well, we are the chosen humans, GranSazers whose duties are to protect Earth and the harmony of the universe. You and Hiro are both a GranSazer as well" she told them. "GranSazer..." Ran echoed.

"As for your second questioned Ran, that is because the power of your GranSazer's genes have been sealed by our enemy when you and Hiro were about three years old. That is why you can't transform" Ryouko explained. "I see..." Ran replied in a sadistic tone, finally understood why she can't transform into a GranSazer.

 **(Author's note: Finally, the obvious answer is already revealed. Yup, the third series I'm talking about is Chou Sei Shin GranSazer, a 2003 tokusatsu series, which becomes a lot of the old kids' favourite show especially for me. I'm sure some have noticed this the moment I wrote Sazer or the names of the people who become GranSazer like Dentsuin Akira, Hakariya Jin and Matsuzaka Ryouko for example. As for why I chose this series, see at the end of this chapter)**

"The enemy is also the one manipulating Hiro's future self, the one we're seeking but as for the true identity we had no idea at all" Hakariya added.

"But I can only say one thing. Now that Hiro had awakened as a GranSazer, the enemy will do anything they can to kill him so that the other GranSazers whose genes was sealed away may not awakened" Ryouko explained further, which leaves the three girls shocked.

"That is why Ryouko-san and I will start patrolling around the hospital. We have to protect him at all cost" Hakariya told them.

"In the meantime until your other friends arrive, I want you three to stand on guard here. After Akira finished treating Hiro's wound and if nothing bad happens, we can talk everything leisurely and answer questions that you wish to ask" said Ryouko. "Okay" the three girls agreed and then Ryouko and Jin take their leave to patrol.

 **Chapter 2: The past encounter**

Ran, Meiru and Jasmine are sitting on the bench, waiting for Professor Oozora and everyone else to arrive. A minute before they did, Ran contacted Professor Oozora and the others to tell them that Hiro is in the middle of a surgery in the second floor and they are waiting outside the mentioned room. Jasmine sits in the middle of the two, with Meiru on her left and Ran on her right where the latter is quite closer to the door.

"Hiro..." Ran murmured, worrying about her friend while staring at the door to the operation room. "So he was the one who appeared back then huh?" Jasmine deduced, which suddenly caught the attention of Ran and Meiru.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?" Meiru asked. Then Medi's tiny holographic figure appeared on her operator's left shoulder.

"The truth is we had encountered Sazer Tarious before Ran-chan and the others come to Choina. But at that time we don't know that was his name and he was a GranSazer. Likewise, we didn't even thought that was Hiro-kun" Medi explained.

"Really?!" Roll exclaimed as her tiny holographic figure appeared on Meiru's right shoulder. "When?" Ran asked, curious to know the story. "It all started on the third day after Hiro first appears in the mountains ..." Jasmine started spoken.

 _Flashback_ (with Jasmine and Medi speaking one at a time)

The scene took place at the mountain where Jasmine lives. Currently Hiro was there too, helping her carrying herbs that they had collected inside a few small sacks which is not so heavy.

The two of them are on their way back to the shrine. (Jasmine) _I was collecting herbs for making medicine like usual with Hiro helping me._ (Medi) _After finishing the collected herbs, we returned back to the shrine._

Jasmine and Hiro put their collected herbs near the machines where Cardamom used to mass produce medicines. Once all the sacks were put down, Jasmine started counting every single sack and look at its content too. Then she take a look at a list of herbs written on a piece of paper and recount again.

"Oh no!" Jasmine gasped all of a sudden, which surprises Hiro. "What's wrong, Jasmine-san?" Hiro asked. "I just remembered that we forgot to collect Lovage herbs and that is one of the herbs frequently used in cooking. I even used some when making baozi" Jasmine told him. "What should we do?" Hiro questioned.

"I am going to go out again to collect it" Jasmine answered as she went to pick up another empty sack located near the machine. "I'll go with you too" Hiro volunteered, offering to go with her. "No need, Hiro" Jasmine rejected his offer.

"You've done enough for today so go take a rest" she told him. "Plus, Cardamom-san might return anytime soon and he might be worried if you're not at home, Hiro-kun" Medi added, whose voice came from Jasmine's PET.

"Understand, then I'll go take a nap for a while. If he comes back before Jasmine-san and Medi returned, I will tell Cardamom-san you two are picking up some herbs" Hiro told the two.

"Yes, please do. Then we'll be going now" said Jasmine as she went out. "Be careful" Hiro reminded while they walked away, going to pick up the desired herbs.

30 minutes later...

Jasmine had finished collecting Lovage herbs and is on her way to return to the shrine with the sack of the mentioned herbs on her back.

Then an object fell down from the sky right in front of Jasmine, which is a red egg with shades of blue and a black egg, which is similar to a D-egg.

The D-egg then expands quickly and produces a green energy dome that traps Jasmine inside it. (Medi _) And so while on our way back, we saw a D-egg came down from the sky and it expands, trapping us inside._

Jasmine found herself standing in the middle of an extreme cold Antarctic, with floating ice on the surface of water and aurora sparkling in the sky. "It's cold!" Jasmine gasped, her body suddenly started shivering due to the sudden changes in the surrounding temperature as she feels them.

She even drops the sack of herbs that she was carrying too. "What is going on?" Medi questioned. Then something so small and shiny descends quickly from the sky which Jasmine noticed and grabbed it.

Surprisingly, it was a synchro chip that she had used before for Cross Fusion. "Synchro Chip? Why is it falling from sky?" Jasmine murmured as she looked up while abandoning her shivering body for a moment, finding it weird why there is a synchro chip that fall from the sky.

"Fight me..." a male voice echoed which attracts Jasmine's attention. There is a person in front of her, presumably a male from the overall appearance.

He wore a resolution blue armour with shade of red and light blue wings. His face was totally covered with the armour and blue lens visor.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked. "My name is Regiudea" the male introduced himself. "Regiudea, get us out of here!" Medi demanded loudly from Jasmine's PET.

"Sorry but you'll have to fight me if you want to get out" Regiudea rejected as he quickly dash to Jasmine before performing a flying kick on her with his left feet, which Jasmine defended with her arms. However, the kick was too strong that she got blown away.

"Are you okay, Jasmine? What about your arms?" Medi asked, worried about the arms condition of her operator that just took a blow of a flying kick.

"Don't worry, Medi. I'm all okay. It's not a serious injury" Jasmine assured as she just getting up and like she said her arms only suffer some bruises and her sleeves has a few holes, torn from the kick.

"Feel like fighting now?!" Regiudea taunted. "I don't know what you want but I am making you pay for treating a lady harshly!" Jasmine roared, anger with Regiudea's action.

"Synchro Chip, slot in!" Jasmine cried as she inserts the given synchro chip into her PET then a two piece of puzzle come out and combine to form a green octagon on the screen before making the PET's screen flashes and the PET turns into data and covered them in it. "Cross Fusion!" she undergo a series of transformation and becomes Cross Fusion Medi.

"Medi Capsule!" Jasmine took the first step after she transformed and summoned a purple-white pill before lobbing it to Regiudea. Regiudea summoned his weapon claw Cordectis and dash to slash it into two.

"Battle Chip, Corn Shot!" Jasmine changed her right arm into a Bomb Corn head and fired a few seeds of explosive corns towards Regiudea. "No use!" said Regiudea as he took the attack and got caught in the corns that explodes but survives from it.

He then took the next step to charge towards Jasmine and slash her with Cordectis as powerful as he can, knocking her into the snow while she screams in pain. She was rendered unconscious from his attack.

Regiudea then slowly walk towards the unconscious Jasmine, with the intention of finishing her off. "It's time for you to go, Jasmine!" Regiudea declared as he was about to slash her off when he is about a few metres away from Jasmine.

Then from somewhere up in the sky, a giant fiery shooting star is piercing towards Regiudea, which he noticed and leap back.

"Who's there?!" Regiudea demanded angrily, taking the giant fiery shooting star as an attack from someone else other than Jasmine as he wondered who did that just now.

Then a ball of flame descend from the sky and landed in front of Cross Fusion Medi. The ball of flame reveals itself to be a red male figure, which is Sazer Tarious when the flame faded away due to the breezes in the surrounding.

"Who the hell are you?" Regiudea demanded an answer from Tarious to tell what he is. Unfortunately, Tarious did not answered Regiudea's question as he was still standing still like a lifeless puppet. At the same time, Cross Fusion Medi just had regain her consciousness and saw Tarious in front of her.

"A silent guy, aren't you? I'll defeat you!" Regiudea cried as he charged towards Sazer Tarious. Tarious then started doing the same and the two exchange punches and kicks.

Up till one point, Tarious managed to get on par with Regiudea, thus putting up an equal fight. "Amazing..." Jasmine muttered as she watch the fight from the side lines. "Who is he?" Medi questioned, wondering who the red male figure was.

After some time, Regiudea become exhausted from the repeated exchange of punches and kicks as his movement becomes slower. Tarious then took this chance and punched Regiudea on the stomach as hard as he can, knocking him into the snow.

Regiudea then get up afterwards but barely standing properly due to the strong punch delivered by Tarious. "Bastard... I'll remember this!" Regiudea snarled as he disappears when a strong wind came out and engulfed him.

A moment later, Regiudea disappeared along with the wind. The atmosphere then returns back to normal which is inside the forest.

Tarious then turned around and help Jasmine to get up. He also gave her the sack of herbs that she collected. "Thank you" Jasmine expressed her gratitude. "Who are you?" she asked.

Unfortunately the red male figure did not answered her question as he turned around and jumped as high as he can. "Wait!" Jasmine demanded but it was too late as the red figure have already disappear from her sight.

Jasmine was a bit flabbergasted with what just happened and left speechless. "Jasmine!" a male voice called out to her, which Jasmine herself noticed. The tone was close to that of an old man.

Jasmine spun around and saw her grandfather, Cardamom was running towards her. "Jii-chan!" Jasmine called out back to her grandfather.

"Are you okay?" Cardamom asked, worried about her wellbeing. "Yes" Jasmine answered. "How did you know I was here, Jii-chan?" she asked, which leaves her grandfather surprised. "How? You and Hiro aren't at the shrine. I came running to find you two. You're the first one that I found" Cardamom explained.

"Eh? I thought Hiro is sleeping inside the shrine. At least he told me that he was" Jasmine argued, finding what her grandfather just said is unbelievable. "Let's go back, Jasmine!" Medi suggested.

Then the female herbalist and her grandfather make their way back to the shrine. (Medi) _And so we all return back to shrine to see if Hiro was at the shrine._

When Jasmine and her grandfather had reached in front of the shrine, they saw something on the ground near the entrance gate, which the two quickly rushed to see what it is.

Unbelievable, the something they saw was Oozora Hiro and he was unconscious on the ground. "Hiro!" Jasmine shouted as the two quickly rushed to his aid and Cardamom had Hiro's head on his arm.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself, boy!" Cardamom begged, hoping Hiro was okay. Then Hiro's eyebrow started to wrinkle and his eyes are slowly opening. He then saw Cardamom and Jasmine beside him with his head is on the former's arm. "Cardamom-san...? Jasmine-san...?" Hiro called out.

"Are you okay?" Cardamom asked. "Yes, I'm okay" Hiro answered as he slowly try to get up but almost fell down again which Jasmine and Cardamom managed to grab him. "Take it easy, boy" said Cardamom as he help the blue haired boy to stand and walk.

"Hey Hiro-kun, what are you doing outside here?" Medi asked from inside Jasmine's PET. "Outside? I never go outside. I was sleeping at a couch but how come I am outside?" Hiro argued but still finding it weird how is he outside the shrine when he was sleeping inside it.

"Sleepwalking perhaps?" Jasmine suggested. "I don't think I had sleepwalking before" Hiro retorted. "Anyway, let's go inside" Cardamom cut in. "You must be tired from doing all the work today" he added.

"Understand" Hiro replied before the three of them went into the shrine with Cardamom and Jasmine assisting the former to walk. (Jasmine _) Like that, our story ended there and we don't know what is going on..._

(Flashback ends)

 **Chapter 3: The needed blood for transfusion**

"I see, so that's what happen" Meiru responded after hearing the long story recap from Jasmine and Medi. "Now that I think of it, he must have transformed subconsciously and unconsciously into Sazer Tarious to save us. That would explain why he was outside the house" Jasmine deduced.

Just then, Ran, Jasmine and Meiru noticed Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, Takuya together with Ban and the other LBX players have arrived just a moment after the story recapping. "Everyone!" Ran called out. "How is Hiro doing?" Professor Oozora asked about her son's condition.

"That..." Ran was about to answer but she was cut off when the door to the operation room suddenly opened, which caught everyone's attention. They saw Akira come out from there, wearing a green surgery dress and cap.

He does not look so happy. "Doctor Dentsuin!" Jasmine called out. "How is Hiro, doctor?! Can he be saved?!" Professor Oozora asked in panicky.

"He had suffer critical injury and I have done treating his wounds. However, there is one big problem" Akira told everyone, his tone somehow becomes more sadistic. "Problem?" Professor Oozora echoed, somehow she is not going to like what she heard next.

"Hiro might not survive long as he lost a lot of blood from those injuries. His blood type is Rh negative type O and unfortunately the hospital had ran out of that blood type right now. I had requested the mentioned type blood from the other hospitals to send them here as soon as possible but I don't know if Hiro could survived that long until the blood arrived" Akira explained in depression.

"No way..." Ban moaned. "So that is why I wanted to ask if anyone of you had that blood type for transfusion. Anyone?" Akira asked them. Professor Oozora then fall down to her feet and her fists are shivering in frustration.

"What's wrong, Professor Oozora?" Professor Yamano asked in concern. "I... Can't donate my blood to Hiro even if I wanted to. My blood is Rh positive type O" Professor Oozora depressingly confessed. There is tears that can be seen slowly flowing from her glasses.

 **(Common knowledge: The public commonly know that O blood type can donate to all but can only accept from its own kind. However, when Rhesus trait is applied, O negative blood type is the universal donor and can ONLY accept from that kind. Rhesus Positive can only donate to positive while Rhesus negative can donate to both. Of course with the A, B, AB and O blood type taken into consideration. Search in the web for more exact details, this is just what I understood since I only heard about this recently from my friend when I asked about blood transfusion)**

"Everyone, does anyone here had Rh negative type O blood?" Takuya asked. Everyone except Ran glanced at each other, hoping that someone does have that kind of blood. Sadly, almost everyone kept quiet and none of them including Jasmine and Meiru volunteered, meaning that they did not have that kind of blood.

Akira wasn't surprised as his facial expression had already turn to despair. It is highly expected that there could be no blood donators of the wanted type for the patients even among friends and families. Plus, Akira even know his own blood type, which is similar to Professor Oozora that is Rh positive type O and he could not donate his own blood to his own son.

"I have" Ran answered, which everyone noticed and surprised as they saw she voluntarily raised her hands up. "Ran, your blood type is Rh negative type O?" Ami asked, just to be sure. "Yeah, there is no doubt about it. I remembered that when I was doing a medical check-up a month ago. I can donate my blood to him" Ran explained. "All right come with me, Ran" Akira ordered as he went through the operation door. "Yes" Ran agreed as she follow Akira's footstep.

Ran followed Akira to a room where there is two beds, one is empty and the other one had Hiro lying on it. He was wearing a white with many blue dots hospital gown and Ran can even see the bandages that wrapped his chest. Hiro even had an oxygen mask worn on his face. After undergoing all the necessary procedures, Akira confirmed that Ran really had the required blood which Hiro needed, her blood is safe for him to received, and it is also safe for Ran herself to donate.

 **Author's note: For those who never donate their blood before, here is a few of the rules.**

 **1.** **Your mass must be more than 50 kg. People who had lesser will not be allowed to donate as it will endanger the donor himself/herself.**

 **2.** **By necessary procedures here means that for the people who have not married yet, AVOID extramarital relationships at all cost as there is high possibilities your blood is infected with AIDS/HIV. Not recommended to donate at all if you already done that.**

 **3.** **Same goes for married couples, they can't donate their blood if they recently had a bed affair. If they want to donate, they have to wait for a few months (I am not sure how long) and must not have affairs within that period amount of time.**

 **4.** **Smokers are prohibited from donating their blood at all if they have not let go of this habit for a longer period of time.**

 **5.** **If you have donate your blood before, you had to wait at least about 3 months before doing another blood donation. In my case, they said that it is better for first time donors to wait for a year which is around this September or October then I can donate my blood again since I donate my blood around the same month last year.**

Right now, Ran is doing to do direct transfusion as she was lying down on another bed that is beside Hiro which is on her right side. She had a syringe connected with a long small tube inserted on her right forearm that is somewhere near her elbow.

The tubes are very long and the end of the tubes are connected to another syringe which is on Hiro's left arm. "Ran, are you ready?" Akira asked after doing all the necessary procedure to begin direct transfusion.

"Yes" Ran answered and then Akira initiated the direct blood transfusion from Ran to Hiro. Throughout the transfusion, Ran looked at the unconscious Hiro in worried and quietly as she recalled all her moments that she had with him, alone or not.

The first is that when she first met Hiro and Ban when Minerva got into a pinch fighting Achilles Deed, Hunter Kiba and Oni Kunoichi.

The second one is when she and Hiro were decided by the Angra Texas tournament sponsor, Madam Bullhorn to battle against each other when only one of the two can proceed to the finals of that particular LBX tournament. She reminisces on that battle she had with him.

The third one is when she, Hiro and Ban decided to know the secrets of their respective LBX Minerva, Perseus and Elysion from Otacross. The trio ended up doing physical exercises which first started with sit ups training by lifting up both their legs by holding to a long bar installed for the sit ups machine.

The rule is they all have to lift at the same time for 50 times and if even Ran, Hiro or Ban lags behind, everyone have to restart from 1. At the 37th time after they started, Hiro accidentally dropped his leg earlier than Ran and Ban, which breaks the condition and the three of them have to start over, which she got mad.

To make things worse, Otacross put a pair of ballasts on Ran's legs as a special handicap since the sit ups looks easy for Ran herself. Ran was angry and gave a glare at Hiro for making her having that.

After that training was over, they had to undergo more which are still physical exercises until Otacross decided to train with LBXs instead. There are others too which she remembers.

Lastly, one of them is also the recent incident where Hiro as Sazer Tarious who took out the full force of 'Burning Falcon' just to protect Ran when the direction of the giant fiery arrow was changed towards her.

And Ran started to shed tears in frustration as she remembered that she could not awaken as a GranSazer to protect him from Shademan when he was defenceless. Instead, donating him her own blood is the only thing that she could do, for now.

"Don't worry" said Akira which causes Ran to stop shedding tears for a moment. Ran saw him standing beside her bed. "You're definitely going to awaken GranSazer. Believe in yourself" he assured. Ran then looked back at the unconscious blue hair boy and her facial expression shows that she was determined to be strong for his sake.

"And thank you...for willing to donate your own blood in order to save my son's life" Akira muttered which suddenly make Ran eyed at him. What did she just heard? Did she just heard Akira said that Hiro was his son? "Akira-san, are you …. by any chance his…. father?" Ran asked, still wondering her curiosity over what the doctor just said. "Yes, his biological father that is" Akira confessed.

Ran was surprised even more, one of the GranSazers, Dentsuin Akira who just saved her, Jasmine and Hiro was the father for the last latter. But what surprises her more is that he is also a doctor and treated Hiro's injury.

Now, he is helping Ran to transfuse her blood to Hiro. "Where were you been all this time? Did Professor Oozora and Hiro knew about this yet?" Ran ask those questions since she never met Hiro's father before at home.

In addition, Hiro never mentions about having a father when she were having a personal conversation with him for the time. At that time, Hiro told her that he thought that his father passed away when he was young or his father had a divorce with his mother.

To be honest, the reason Hiro said so is because he does not have any memories of his father and his mother was the same. She did not have a photo of their marriage even though Oozora Haruka is legally married to someone and she lost the photo of when Hiro was first born. Therefore, she do not even know who was her husband.

"I'm sorry" Akira apologised. "I don't think I can answer your first question for now, Ran. I got a lot of things going on in my mind and my son's life is my main priority. However, for your second question only Haruka knew about this and you would be the first of Hiro's friends to know. " he explained.

Ran remain silent afterwards, knowing that Akira refused to answer any further questions that she asked since he was deeply worried about his son, Hiro.

Meanwhile at the outside...

1 hour have passed since Ran went inside the operation room with Doctor Dentsuin Akira, everyone was waiting patiently outside. Then a moment later, the door opens and everyone saw Ran coming out with Akira accompanying her.

Ran was holding her right elbow that was bandaged with her left hand, which everyone could assume that she did transfusion from that part of her right arm.

"Hiro is alright now. All we had to do is just wait for him to regain consciousness" Akira announced and everyone especially Professor Oozora sighed in relief.

Some of them cheered that their friend is now okay. "Thank you Doctor" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude.

"No, it is all thanks to Ran for having the same blood type as Hiro" Akira corrected. "I am just doing my job as a doctor" he told her. "Thank you, Ran-chan. I really owe you one" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude.

"No prob...l" said Ran before she suddenly turned dizzy and almost fell down, which Professor Oozora managed to grab her before she fall.

"Are you okay?" Professor Oozora asked worriedly. "Yes..." Ran answered while panting. "I think I am a lot dizzy" Ran told Professor Oozora as she hold her own head. "It cannot be help, this always happen for anyone right after they donated blood. In your case, you donated quite a high quantity of blood to Hiro" Akira explained.

"You need to take a lot of rest" he advised. "Okay" Ran replied before Professor Oozora brought her to a nearby bench for Ran to rest. She fell unconscious and Professor Oozora allowed Ran to sleep on her laps.

 **Chapter 4: The assault on the hospital**

Akira then turned to Takuya and the others. "If you excuse me then..." Akira requested to leave. "I will let the nurses inform you which room Hiro is once he is transferred" he told everyone. "Understand" Takuya nodded before Akira began to take his leave.

However, before Akira could completely leave, there is a sound of a device ringing, which is definitely not a CCM or a PET. It was so loud that even attracts the attention of Ban and the others, though not Ran since she was too tired from donating a high amount of blood to Hiro.

"What's that sound?" Yuuya asked. "It's not from my CCM" Kazu answered as he took out his CCM to check if there is some message or called or any abnormalities. The other LBX players, Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano and Takuya checked if it is theirs but it is not their CCM either.

"It's DEFINITELY not from my PET" Meiru proclaimed as she checked on her PET to see if she received a mail or call or if it is acting strange. "Same here" Jasmine added as she was doing the same as Meiru. "What's wrong?" Akira asked as he was lifting his left fist, talking to a disc on the back of his left hand.

To be more specific, he was talking to someone using his Knuckle Riser. It seems that the Knuckle Riser functions as a communication device too. Everyone minus Ran who is sleeping then noticed that it came from Akira as they heard his voice talking to someone.

"Doctor?" Gouda gasped, surprised that the loud sound came from Akira and he was talking to someone without holding any device. "Akira, there's trouble!" a male voice cried in panicky from the Knuckle Riser. The voice is from Hakariya Jin.

Everyone else around can heard too. "There's an army of LBXs from a few kilometres away and they are currently on a straight path towards this hospital!" Hakariya reported. "What?!" Akira gasped, surprised by the sudden report. Everyone else around were also shocked to hear this. "LBXs you say?!" Takuya murmured.

"It's possible that they are targeting Hiro" a female voice came out from the Knuckle Riser, it was from Matsuzaka Ryouko. "We even saw Regiudea, Adam and Eve too coming from a separate direction" she added. "What do we do, Akira?" Hakariya asked.

Akira was a bit clueless to give the orders right away. It cannot be help, after all he had not yet taken any rest right after treating Hiro's injuries and transfuse Ran's blood to his son. "We'll stop them, wait for me at the ground floor" Akira ordered after some time.

"Wait, Doctor. We'll help too!" Takuya cut in and volunteered on behalf of everyone as he dash close to him, which Akira realised. "Everyone..." Akira muttered. "We wanted to protect our friend!" Ban explained. "All right" Akira agreed to accept their help.

"I'll have the nurses to quickly transferred Hiro to a room in the fifth floor. In the meantime, please keep those LBXs away from the hospital at all cost. There's a few patients that need to use certain types of medical equipment just to keep themselves alive and their health on watch" he explained to everyone.

Akira then glanced at Professor Oozora for a while before nodding at her and took his leave. In that glance, he was giving a message "I'm going, Haruka". That was what he thought. "Good luck, Akira" Professor Oozora thought in her mind, wishing her husband luck.

"Okay, LBX players get ready to intercept them!" Takuya ordered as he turned to everyone. "Yes!" Ban and the others LBX players responded and they quickly ran to the outside.

"Jasmine, Meiru" Takuya turned to the two Cross Fusion members. "I know you two must have worn out from the previous battle but I'm going to need your help to stop Regiudea, Adam and Eve from approaching this hospital" he requested.

"Don't worry, we can still keep going" Meiru assured before she bring her PET out. "Right, Roll?" she asked her Net Navi. "Yes!" cried Roll, confirmed that both her and Meiru can continue fighting. "I owe Hiro my life, of course I'm fighting" Jasmine added. "Thank you. Now go!" Takuya ordered and the two female Cross Fusion members take their leave.

About 5 minutes later...

All the 10 LBX players have heard about all the details about where the LBXs are coming from Akira, which are coming towards the front entrance of the hospital. Jessica asked Akira if it is possible there are other LBXs coming from different directions which Akira told her and the others that it is less possible and may not be necessary for them to do so.

The reason is that Hiro have stop their attempt to take down Jasmine as Sazer Tarious. Now that they know who the one responsible is, it is only natural that unleashing their revenge against him comes first in their minds. They would not care about the LBX players right now and try to keep them busy with the LBXs, even if is not enough.

Currently, the LBX players are positioning themselves in the middle of a wide empty road that is the long road that distances the gate main entrance and the hospital building.

As for Meiru and Jasmine, Akira suggested that the two of them joins him, Ryouko and Hakariya. The reason is that the LBXs are just diversions so that they could sneak their way into the hospital unnoticed.

According to Ryouko and Hakariya, the three enemies are coming from the opposite side compared to the army of LBXs. Now, they are standing guard on somewhere near the gate entrance opposite to where the LBX players are which is at the back of the hospital.

Finally as for Professor Oozora, Ran, Professor Yamano, and Takuya, they are inside at room number 505, which is a single patient bedroom. Hiro was transferred there by the nurses and currently the three mentioned adults are keeping watch over him with Ran sleeping on a couch that is provided inside the room.

Back to where the LBX players are, the army of LBXs are approaching the main gate of the hospital. The LBX players are now in their battle position, ready to engage those LBXs.

Their LBXs are already on the ground too and all of them are using long range weapons. Like they were told, the number is quite high, perhaps about 1000 at maximum if they estimate from their current position. "What a high number of LBXs" Gouda commented.

"Like Doctor Dentsuin said, these things are diversion for Regiudea, Adam and Eve to get into the hospital" Kirito stated. "Diversion or not, we can't ignore these LBXs. There are other patients that are in danger if we don't do something about them" Sendou pointed out.

"Everyone! Here they come!" Ban warned, telling them to focus. The LBXs have already entered the main gate and are approaching them. "Begin Attack!" Jin ordered and everyone had their LBXs fired their respective long range weapons against those army of LBXs. Their attacks destroyed some of the approaching LBXs.

10 minutes later...

There is a dimensional area dome trapping the whole hospital area including the LBX players and even the army of LBXs invading. The battle continues on but the number of LBXs is still quite high even though they already eliminate more than half of them.

The LBX players are still engaging them. "Hey, hey! Why they just keep coming?!" Asuka complained while still having Vampire Cat fighting them.

Kazu changed Achilles Deed weapon to Luminous Shooter, a yellow black rifle used to destroy Vector in one hit while requiring a 30 second charge after each shot. "Take this!" he had his LBX fired a powerful purple pink piercing beam. The beam destroys almost every LBXs in 3 columns. "Hissatsu Function!" Sendou, Ami and Gouda cried.

Attack Function: Death Scythe Hurricane

Nightmare Fear eye glows as it started spinning its staff in a circle as the LBX itself ascend to the sky. Then the LBX held its staff to the left shoulder before swung it below, performing a spiral of dark purple tornado that expands towards the army of LBXs

Attack Function: Souken Rangeki

Pandora charged its Hope Edge in blue energy before jumping into the sky and fired many blue energy shots towards the LBXs army.

Attack Function: Cho GAO Cannon

Hakai O Dogma charge itself with energy, then it fires a powerful blue shot from each of the two cannons located on its chest towards the enemies.

Their attacks destroyed some of the LBXs and explosions caught one after another, creating a chain reaction. However, the LBXs keep coming continuously at them. All the LBX players try their best to eliminate almost every single one.

Meanwhile 5 minutes earlier...

Regiudea have just arrived at the gate entrance of Rainbow Hospital together with Adam and Eve. "Is this the place?" Regiudea asked. "Yeah" Adam answered. Then suddenly a dimensional area dome appeared trapping the whole hospital area including themselves, which the three of them noticed.

"Dimensional Area?" Eve mumbled as the three of them looked above at the dimensional area that had just appeared. "This is as far as you go, Regiudea!" a male voice shouted and it grabs the attention of the trio. Then they saw Akira, Ryouko, Hakariya, Meiru and Jasmine a few distance away in front of them.

The one who shouted just now was no other than Dentsuin Akira, the father for both Hiro from the present and future timeline. Akira had already changed to the clothes that he wore when he met Hiro at the park. All 5 of them are in their fighting stance.

"Where is Tarious?" Regiudea questioned. "Do you really think that we're going to tell you about it?" Hakariya snorted. "I suppose not but I'll spare your lives if you tell me where he is" Regiudea offered. "Thanks but we don't need it. We're not letting you people hurt our comrade" Ryouko rejected the offer.

"Then I guess I'll force you all to tell him where he is then" Regiudea deduced. Then he took out a black card with patterns of electric circuits, white dots and a mathematical symbol 'ξ' inside one of the dots from his robes using his left hand. After that he slide the card from the right to his left. In an instant, he transformed into his Cross Fusion form which is the same as the LBX name he used, D Regiudea.

Meiru and Jasmine were dumbfounded with what they just saw. Regiudea changed into his Cross Fusion form but Adam and Eve was still besides him. "No way!" Jasmine gasped. "How come he can use Cross Fusion without having Adam and Eve fused together with him?" Meiru questioned.

"Well I will answer that question for you. The card that you all just saw can be used to store any power and form that I have become before, pretty much like a battle chip. Up until now, I used Cross Fusion to fight against you Cross Fusion members but this time around, quantity takes priority" Regiudea explained.

"Although I had to admit that I can't use my full power using this card compare to when I used Cross Fusion. Still up until now, I have not used even 50% of my power against the Cross Fusion members" he added further.

"Enough talk, let's finish this!" Adam proclaimed as he and Eve are in their battle stance, with their weapons equipped too.

"We're fine with that but we rather fight you people in a more open space. I suggest we move to that park over there" Ryouko proposed as she points towards a spacious park that is not too far from where they are turning her head.

"If you say so" Eve agreed. "Hurry up and transform!" she demanded angrily. "Everyone, leave Regiudea to me. The rest of you take on Adam and Eve" Akira ordered as he glanced at his teammates. "Roger!" the rest of the team responded. "Let's go!" Akira declared.

Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya began lowering their hands down until it is below their waist, with their left fist in front of the back of their open right hand. Next, they slowly raised their hands to the level of their shoulders while still maintaining their left fist in front of their open right hand.

A moment later, a different zodiac sign appeared on each of their left fist. Akira was Gemini and Ryouko was Aquarius while Hakariya was Libra. Then, the signs each transformed into a metal disc device which is called 'Knuckle Riser'.

Simultaneously on the LBX players' side, they currently had to pull back a little even though there are just about 500 LBXs left since the army were too close to them.

Suddenly, everyone feel something weird on their left hand, which got their attention and causes them to look. They saw a zodiac sign on the back of their left hand, each having a different type as listed below:

1\. Ban – Leo

2\. Kirito – Gemini

3\. Asuka – Pisces

4\. Kazu – Libra

5\. Jin – Taurus

6\. Gouda – Scorpio

7\. Jessica – Virgo

8\. Sendou – Cancer

9\. Yuuya – Capricorn

10\. Ami – Aquarius

"What is this?" Sendou asked, wondering what the Cancer sign on his left hand is for. Same goes for the other LBX players but before they can decide anything further, their zodiac sign quickly fade away.

Then they realised that the army of LBXs are getting closer. "Everyone, focus! The battle have only just begun" Ban reminded and they all get back into their feet before they continue battling the army of LBXs.

Back to where Akira and the others are…

After that the three of them outstretch their arms to the sides until the sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows in purple. "Souchaku (Equip)!" the three of them cried before slamming their right palm with their left knuckle. Then a gust of purple spiral wind appeared around them and conceal them for a moment.

Each of them undergo a series of transformation and when the purple wind disappeared, each of them had their head and whole body covered in a high-powered suits.

Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya become Sazer Remls, Sazer Velsou and Sazer Dail respectively. "Sazer Remls! Sazer Velsou! Sazer Dail!" each three of them cried and do their respective pose.

"Synchro Chip, Slot in!" cried Meiru and Jasmine as they each respectively insert their synchro chip into their own PET. Then two pieces of puzzles come out and combined to form a green octagon on the screen for each of their PET before making the PET's screen flashes as each of their PET turns into particles of data and light, covering them in it. "Cross Fusion!" each of them undergo a series of transformation sequence.

Jasmine and Meiru becomes Cross Fusion Medi and Cross Fusion Roll respectively. After Akira and the others have transformed, both sides moved into the mentioned park that Ryouko suggested.

Once they arrived, the two groups charged towards each other and Remls battles Regiudea alone. Velsou and Cross Fusion Roll take on Eve while Dail and Cross Fusion Medi battles Adam.

Sazer Dail & Cross Fusion Medi vs Adam

The battle started with Dail doing hand to hand combat against Adam that has claw on both hands. Adam countered by using his claws and kicks against Dail, preventing him from damaging him while doing the vice versa. After some time, he pushed Dail away from him,

Dail then slowly bend downs and a small purple tornado was formed around his right leg. He then look forward and leaped into the air. "Dail Kick!" Hakariya yelled as he performed a flying kick with his right leg surrounded by tornado on Adam.

However, his attack misses when Adam take the initiative to quickly hop away. "Medi Capsule!" Jasmine cried as she summoned and lobbed a few red-white pills towards Adam who had yet to land on the ground.

Adam was stun from the attack and fell to the ground. "Nice one, Jasmine!" Hakariya complimented as he looked at her and Cross Fusion Medi gave a thumbs up. "Bastards!" Adam roared as his face have become angry and point his claws forward, which Dail and Cross Fusion Medi noticed.

"Axe Tagger!" Hakariya shouted as he outstretch his arms to the side before slamming his right palm with his left knuckle. The sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows with the colour of purple. A tornado appeared around his body before he balled up both of his hands into fists, extending them forward.

A pair of axe like tonfas that has shades of purple and black then appeared from the tornado on both of his hands, holding it. "Battle Chip, Boomerang!" Jasmine cried and changed her right arm into a brown like clothespin that has a white pointy boomerang being clipped to it. The two then continue fighting Adam with Dail attacking him at close range with Cross Fusion Medi giving long range support.

Sazer Velsou & Cross Fusion Roll vs Eve

"Battle Chip, Sword!" Meiru cried as she had a blue solid sword attached to her right arm. She then jump high in the air before slashing Eve. Eve blocked Cross Fusion Roll's attack by stopping with both her own wooden swords before she easily pushes her opponent away.

Velsou overlaps her left hand over her right before moving her arms in a circle once, clockwise in her view. At the same time, a small soap bubble was formed on her right hand throughout the spin before she moves it behind.

"Velsou Illusion!" Ryouko shouted as she thrust forward the bubble as purple beam. Eve let her guard down and she got hit by the purple beam. "Shoot!" Eve moaned as she try to move her body but failed to do so.

Velsou then raised her right hand up and abruptly lower it down. At the same time Eve's body move accordingly to Velsou's hand movement and abruptly fell to the ground, as if she was trapped in her psychokinesis attack.

However, it does not stop there as Velsou then raised her right hand again before abruptly flipping it. Eve's body moved into the air again before she started spinning in a circle a few times.

"Now, Meiru!" Ryouko cried, signalling a chance for Cross Fusion Roll to attack. Cross Fusion Roll transformed her left arm into a bow. "Roll Arrow!" Meiru shouted as she fired a heart motif arrow at Eve who was under Velsou's psychokinesis beam. Eve was blown away and fell to the ground from that attack.

"Thanks, Ryouko-san" Meiru expressed her gratitude as she run towards Velsou. "That's my line, Meiru" Ryouko snorted and Cross Fusion Meiru smiles in return. "Why you?!" Eve grumbled as she gets ups and the two ladies were prepared in their battle stance.

"Now, you two are really getting on my nerve, Velsou, Roll!" she roared, angered for the humiliation they brought upon her. Eve then lift ups her swords, ready to attack Velsou and Cross Fusion Roll who just humiliated her.

"Sel Cross!" Ryouko yelled as she outstretch her arms to the side before slamming her right palm with her left knuckle. The sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows with the colour of fuchsia.

A small tornado that slowly expands appeared around each of her hand as she lower down her hands. A pair of silver bucklers with a fuchsia dot in the middle and two arc of the same colour located at outside of that dot for each buckler appeared on both her hands, holding it.

"Let's do this, Meiru!" Ryouko declared and Meiru nodded before both of them charged towards Eve. Similar to how Dail and Cross Fusion Medi fight, Ryouko handles the close range battle with Cross Fusion Roll supporting with long range attacks.

 **Chapter 5: Awaken! The Aries warrior, Sazer Mithras**

Currently inside the hospital at room 505 on the fifth floor...

This room was quite spacious and it was arranged in such a way that the patient's bed is at the middle near to the bathroom together with the medical equipment for patients including a small television besides the bed. There is also a red couch located near to a wide window installed in that room.

The unconscious Hiro and Ran are respectively sleeping on the patient's bed and red couch inside that room. Ran had a blue blanket covering herself from the cold temperature caused by the air conditioner in that room.

Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano and Takuya are standing facing the window, witnessing the battles of the three GranSazers and two female Cross Fusion members against Regiudea, Adam and Eve from there.

From the beginning, they can see the road where Akira and the others intercepted the enemy and also the park where the battle commence.

Professor Yamano and Takuya were a bit surprised when they witness that Doctor Dentsuin along with Ryouko and Hakariya abruptly transformed into Sazer Remls, Sazer Velsou and Sazer Dail respectively.

Though the only thing that run in their minds is that those three adults are the trio in purple armour which Professor Yamano, Ban, Ran, Hiro and Professor Oozora saw on the day the Darkloids invade their world. It has been about 10 minutes ever since the battle has started.

Just then, Ban and the other LBX players entered the room, which the three adults noticed. "Takuya-san, we have defeated all the invading LBXs. There are no signs of LBXs coming from any other places that the ones we were battling" Ban reported ad their mission was a success.

"I see. Good job, everyone" Takuya congratulated the LBX players for succeeding in their mission. Ban and the others then noticed that Ran has woke up and is rubbing her eyes.

"Ran, you're awake?" Jessica asked, only then Professor Yamano, Takuya and Professor Oozora noticed too. "Everyone, what is going on?" Ran asked, glancing at everyone in the room as she is unaware what they are talking about.

"Regiudea, Adam and Eve launched an assault on this hospital" Takuya stated. "What?!" Ran gasped, shocked by the sudden news. "According to Doctor Dentsuin, he sends an army of LBXs to keep everyone busy in order for them to sneak inside this room to kill Hiro" Takuya continued.

"But, we have beat those LBXs" Asuka blurt out confidently. "Although I got to admit their numbers are quite a pain to handle" she corrected with her tone becomes more soft. Ran looked around again and noticed that Jasmine, Meiru, Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya were absent.

"Where is Meiru, Jasmine, Doctor Dentsuin, Hakariya-san and Ryouko-san?" Ran asked. "Right now, they were intercepting Regiudea, Adam and Eve from reaching this room. You can see them from the window over here" Takuya explained.

Ran then gets up before walking towards the window and looked outside. Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora and Takuya allows Ban and the other LBX players to look outside the windows.

They witnessed the battle that is currently ensuing in the park. Remls is fighting Regiudea alone, Dail and Cross Fusion Medi are fighting Adam while Velsou and Cross Fusion Roll are fighting Eve.

Takuya and the others told them about witnessing everything from the beginning and that Akira, Ryouko, and Hakariya were the trio in purple armour. Everyone were totally surprised when they know this except Ran and Professor Oozora who already know earlier.

Back in the battlefield...

Sazer Remls vs Regiudea

Remls fight one-on-one against Regiudea. Both of them exchange punches and kicks against each other. The two of them are totally on par. At one time, Regiudea gave a direct punch which Remls blocked it by grabbing his nemesis's arm with his left hand. Then Remls uses his right leg and kick Regiudea away as hard as he can.

"Not bad, Remls" Regiudea complimented as he rise and stand properly. "I guess I have be more serious from this point onwards" he assumed. "Raven Bow!" Regiudea cried as he raised his left hand into the air and a dark blue energy was formed on it.

A resolution blue, recurve bow then appeared on his left hand. It has a plan shape of a raven head with beak at where the arrows was fired and was like the opposite of Tarious Falcon Bow.

"What?!" Akira gasped, surprised that his opponent uses a similar type of weapon like Sazer Tarious. Everyone who was watching from the windows of room 505 were shocked as well.

"Surprised? Well of course you would" said Regiudea. "This is my unique weapon that only I can use, Raven Bow. If I was forced to use this, this means that I had to go as far as killing my opponent" he explained and he aimed his weapon towards Remls. "Take this!" yelled Regiudea as he pull the string and fired a few blue pointy arrows.

Remls evade the arrows by dodge rolling to the side and then quickly stand up properly. "Iron Gale!" Akira cried as he outstretch his arms to the side before slamming his right palm with his left knuckle.

The sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows with the colour of Indigo. A tornado appeared on his right hand as he raised it up like holding a gun. An iron rifle gun that looks like the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle was formed from the tornado.

Remls then aim the rifle towards Regiudea and started firing golden bullets from its barrel. Regiudea countered this by firing blue flame arrows that each cancels out the golden bullets.

"Shall we end this, Remls?" Regiudea suggested as he lift up his bow and aimed again at Remls.

"Deadly….." Regiudea started to raise his voice as he slowly pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Raven Bow with blue energy.

Remls noticed that Regiudea was going to use an attack like Burning Falcon which he quickly aimed again his weapon towards his nemesis.

"Final….." Akira raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale.

"Raven!" Regiudea released the string when the raven beak of the bow glows in white and fired a giant, fast blue flame arrow towards Remls.

"Judgement!" Akira fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough.

Both attacks then collided against each other and large explosion which causes the two sides to take cover as it creates tons of dusts and smokes.

When the smoke began to disappear, Remls was panting heavily and collapsed to his feet. It cannot be help, right after the previous battle he had to perform a surgery on his son.

After that, he noticed that Hiro have lost a high amount of blood and to make things worse, the type of blood needed was running out of supply which gives a lot of pressure on his mental state at that time.

Plus, he had yet to have any rest after transfusing Ran's blood to Hiro. However, this was not the case for Regiudea as on the other side he was still standing properly like nothing happened. He was panting but not as heavily as Remls.

"Take this!" Regiudea suddenly dashed using Area Steal ability and kick the fallen Remls away as hard as he can, making him sprawl on the grass. Dail and Velsou noticed that their ally is in trouble, which becomes their current focus. "Akira!" both Ryouko and Hakariya called out to him, ignoring what they were currently doing.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Adam smirked as he performed a flying kick on Dail, knocking him away when he let his guard down. "Focus on your opponent in front!" Eve prompted as she also do the same for Velsou on the same situation.

"Chemical Flash!" cried Jasmine as she summoned two sphere-shaped capsules (which design may come from molecule structure) each in red and blue colour on her hands before throwing them towards Adam.

"No use!" Adam scorned as he cuts the sphere-shaped capsules into two using his claws. He then dashed towards Cross Fusion Medi and punched her with his claws, causing her to scream in pain as she was blown away and sprawled on the ground.

"Battle Chip, Super Vulcan!" Meiru cried and changed her right arm into a gold Gatling arm gun with shades of red. She then fired the rapid bullets towards Eve. "Such petty attacks won't affect me!" Eve yelled as she uses both her swords and cuts all the bullets into half.

Then she remain static for a while with both swords crossing against each other. After that in a brief moment, Eve moved so fast through her opponent so that Cross Fusion Roll didn't see her movement. By that time, Cross Fusion Roll noticed that Eve was already behind her with both her hands holding swords outstretched to the side.

Not too long after that, Cross Fusion Roll suddenly collapsed and sprawled on the grass. Then, there was a white cross slice appeared on her chest. Eve performed some kind of attack that is similar to Step Cross Battle chip.

In room 505…..

"Everyone!" Ban gasped, he was watching the whole thing through the window in that room with everyone. Remls and the others are losing against Regiudea, Adam and Eve.

"Shoot, isn't there anything that we can do to help them?!" Gouda moaned, frustrated that they are helpless to fight against a formidable enemy like Darkloids for example. If Akira and the others lose, Hiro's life will be gone.

Ran then glanced at back of her left hand as she raise it to the level of her chest, remembering about the Aries sign that appeared on it. She then remembered Akira's words about to believe in herself before clenching her left hand into a fist.

Unexpected by everyone, Ran suddenly gets out from the crowd and ran towards the door, which surprises everyone. "Ran-kun! Where are you going?" Yuuya asked to her but it was too late. She ignored his question and have already left the room.

Back in the park where the battle was ensuing...

Remls and the others each were sprawling on the ground after being beaten up by Regiudea, Adam and Eve. Regiudea then slowly walked towards Remls while holding his Raven Bow.

Remls who noticed this tries to get up in order to escape but he was exhausted to do so. To make things worse, Regiudea have already arrived. "Now, will you tell me where Tarious is?" Regiudea asked.

"Even if it cost my life, I'll won't tell you!" Akira roared, refusing to tell where Hiro is to Regiudea. "I see. Time for you to die…. Remls!" Regiudea proclaimed as he aimed his bow directly towards the head of an immobile Remls.

"Wait!" a female voice screamed, which halted Regiudea's action. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Hanasaki Ran standing a few distance away from him. Remls, Velsou, Dail, Cross Fusion Medi and Cross Fusion Roll noticed this as well.

"Ran-san, huh?" Regiudea mumbled as he stopped his current action before facing the red hair girl. "Where is Tarious? Tell me!" he demanded and his tone becomes angrier.

"I refuse" Ran refused to obey the demand. "This time….I will protect Hiro no matter what!" she cried out her reason. "Don't make me laugh" Regiudea snorted, did not take her words seriously. "What do you think you can do to protect him?" he questioned.

"Ran! Run away!" Akira ordered as it was dangerous for her to be here and she still needs a lot more rest after transfusing her blood to Hiro. However, Ran ignored his order and still remain there.

"I…am like Hiro … a GranSazer!" Ran proclaimed before she raises up her left hand as high as she can in an inverse manner, with the palm facing behind.

She brings down her left hand slowly while clenching it into a fist until it reaches to the level of her shoulder. Next, an Aries sign glows brightly in green on the back on her left hand for a brief moment before it transformed into a metal disc called 'Knuckle Riser'.

At the same time in room 505, all the LBX players suddenly felt weird with their left hand again and they saw the Zodiac signs that appeared before.

Ran then extend her left arm to the left and it the sapphire gem glows in red. After that she spins her left arm in a circle with a red light following it and had her right palm connected with her left knuckle while shouting, "Souchaku (Equip)!" after forming a complete circle.

Then a spiral of flames appeared from the Knuckle Riser that expands until it engulfed Ran inside. Ran undergoes a series of transformation similar to Hiro. After the flame disappears, Ran had her whole body including her head and face covered in a high-powered suits.

The suit was half red and white from top to bottom and it was more of a feminine like armour. She wore a helmet that resembles a swam with a big upper golden swan beak on the top of the head and a black visor, white arm guard with red lining, white gloves with red pads, a gold-red-white torso with the shoulders resemble the swan wings, a red backpack that has a similar shape to Rockman, a pair of white boots with shades of red, gold belt, had an Aries sign inside a gold circle on the torso and a shade of thick black stripe in a Y shape from the sides of the chest to the groin on the front red-white suit.

Everyone especially the group inside room 505 were astound with what they saw. Ran has awoken as a GranSazer despite being told by Ryouko that her powers were sealed away when she was young.

"Sazer Mithras!" Ran proclaimed as she do her pose and it ends with her left arm outstretched behind and her right arm in front while bending a little forward with her right leg behind her left. Both her hands are open at that time.

"Sazer... Mithras?" Meiru echoed as she and Cross Fusion Medi gets up while holding the injured parts of their body. "You're a comrade of Tarious too?" Regiudea deduced, seeing that Mithras had some similarities to Sazer Tarious.

"Yes" Ran confirmed as she returns back standing properly. "I will definitely not allowed you people to lay a hand on him" she proclaimed. Adam and Eve then came and stand besides Regiudea. "Interesting, come and get us, Mithras!" Regiudea taunted.

The battle then begins with Mithras dash towards the trio. She started fighting each three of them with hand to hand combat.

Despite with the disadvantage of fighting more than 1 tough opponent and unarmed at the same time, Ran proves herself quite formidable against them.

Until a certain point, Mithras pushes her opponents away. "Not bad, I guess I underestimate you, Mithras" Eve complimented as she and the others get up. "I didn't win the martial arts tournament for nothing" Ran explained.

"Say your prayers on this!" Regiudea declared as he aimed the Raven Bow towards Mithras and fired some arrows at her. Mithras run for a while to avoid the arrows before doing backflip movements a few times as Regiudea shoot the arrows at her. After a while, Mithras regained back her balance.

"Swan Sector!" Ran cried as she had her left fist on the same position as she transformed before slamming her right palm on her left knuckle, making the gem on the Knuckle Riser glows in white. Then she had both her arms in a horizontal position along the chest, with the right arm above the left.

Afterwards, a small, short blaze of flamethrower each appeared of her hands and then it changes shape, allowing Mithras to hold it. Each of the fire then transformed into a metal handheld fan, but with a curvy grip similar to a sword. The fan had a bronze grip connected with many white broad, flat surface that decreases sizes as it expands.

On each surface it has a little shades of bronze and an upside-down red equilateral triangle near the end. Regiudea then started firing arrows at Mithras again but this time she counters by using the fans to block them. "This is nothing!" Ran cried as she uses the Swan Sector to block the arrows.

"How about this? Dai Shinkuuzan!" Eve cried as she extend both swords to the side before leaping into the sky. Then she supercharged the sword on her right hand with blue energy until it forms a longer energy sword. Afterwards she slice the sword forward three times in a different way, sending out slashes of the energy sword.

"Meteor Strike!" Adam summoned a large meteor in the air and charged himself with flames before jumping high and pushed the meteor towards Mithras. As Mithras was blocking the arrows, she noticed this but can only gasped as she didn't have enough time to neither dodge nor block the two attacks.

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube!" Jasmine cried, a few large 3x3 Rubik's cubes except that it is grey appeared and covered Mithras's surrounding before both attacks came at the latter, protecting her. Both attacks were in contact but the stone cubes are undamaged before it disintegrates into the air. Mithras was completely unharmed from both attacks.

Mithras then noticed that Cross Fusion Medi has stand up and assist her just now. "Full Moon Slash!" Ryouko screamed as she unleashed a vertical slash and the two net navis were forced to jump in order to avoid the attack.

"You're not getting away!" Hakariya announced as he lowered his left axe tonfa and then moved it to the back along with his right axe tonfa. "Dai Senpuu Ha!" he cried as he thrust the Axe Tagger forward, sending a strong horizontal purple tornado blast. The two net navis were unable to avoid the tornado blast and fell near to Regiudea.

Adam and Eve stand up and were about to attack the ones who just get in their way. "Battle Chip, Ice Seed!" Meiru cried out as she lobbed a bright blue rugby ball with electric circuits towards the ground where Adam and Eve were right now,

Just then, ice appeared on their weapons and feet as it spreads, rendering the two unable to move and attack. "Darn it, you people! Unforgivable!" Regiudea proclaimed as he was angered with what Ryouko and the others did. He then aim his Raven Bow towards that group who were currently closed together.

"Deadly…!" Regiudea raised up his voice as he slowly pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Raven Bow with blue energy. "Final Judgement!" Akira's cried was heard and a blue concentrated ball of air that is about equal size to a basketball/football whack Regiudea's left arm, forcing him to let go of his weapon and interrupted his attempt to use 'Deadly Raven' attack.

Regiudea's left arm got hurt and he was forced to bend down a little while moaning and holding his injured arm, trying to relieve the pain he received from 'Final Judgement' attack. "Now, Ran!" Akira shouted who is currently standing a few distance away, signalling her the chance to attack, in which she nodded.

Mithras with her Swan Sector weapon, now focuses her attention on Regiudea, Adam and Eve. She moved a front a bit with the fans expand and spread out her arms to the side. The Swan Sector glows in red before she started spinning in 360 degree once with a blaze of fire following her movement.

"Bran Tornado!" Ran cried as she then thrust her fans forward which is similar to how Dail did for his signature attack. The blaze of fire that follows up Mithras's movement now become a blast of a flamethrower tornado. Regiudea, Adam and Eve got into contact with the blast of flamethrower tornado and it bursts into a small explosion, knocking them away before they fall on the ground, sprawling.

Not too long after receiving the attack, Regiudea and the two net navis stand up again except that they are not standing straight and were panting heavily. Regiudea was holding his injured left arm, trying to relieve the pain. "Still feel like fighting?" Ran asked as she taunted the trio while holding up her fan closer to her neck, getting herself prepared in order to perform another attack just in case needed.

Regiudea then looked at where Mithras is and saw that she was not alone to fight the three of them, Akira and the others were right behind her, with the intention of giving some support. "Darn it! We'll remember this!" Regiudea proclaimed angrily as he pulled out his black card and slammed it to the ground.

A red light appeared and shines brightly, acting like a smoke bomb for escaping purpose. In an instant, after the light faded away, the three enemies have now disappeared. "You people might won this time but the next time we meet, we shall not hesitate to kill anyone of you" Regiudea proclaimed as his voice echoed even though he is not physically there.

A moment afterwards the dimensional area disappears, Cross Fusion Medi and Cross Fusion Roll reverted to their human form, Jasmine and Meiru respectively before grabbing their PET that rematerialized and fall from the sky. Not long afterwards, a purple wind appeared each on Remls, Velsou and Dail, which reverted them back to their human form Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya respectively.

Finally, a flame appeared around Mithras and reverted her back to her human form, Ran. Akira and the others approach her which she noticed before turning to them. "Ran, you're amazing!" Jasmine complimented. "You drove Regiudea and the others away" Meiru pointed out.

"Thanks, but I could not have done it without everyone's help" Ran corrected, saying she did not succeed on her own. "Thank you" she expressed her gratitude once again. Then she looked towards Dentsuin Akira, Hiro's father. "Akira-san, I did it!" Ran told him excitedly. "I finally awoke…." she continued but before she could finished her sentence, she suddenly collapsed, which shocks everyone and Akira managed to grab her, preventing her from falling.

"Are you okay, Ran?" Meiru asked but the girl did not answered as she has succumb to unconsciousness with her head leaning on Akira's chest. "Thank you Ran. We managed to protect Hiro because of you" Akira whispered as he grin while rubbing her hair softly.

"I'm quite surprised she can still stay conscious that long even though she was not supposed to" Hakariya commented. "Akira, let's bring her back inside" Ryouko suggested. "Okay" Akira agreed as he carry Ran in his arms and they all went back into the hospital.

 **Well, that is basically it. Some might ask how come Ran was able to awaken as a GranSazer if her powers was sealed away. Why I choose Dentsuin Akira, a character of the GranSazer series to be Hiro's father? The answers is in the next two chapters.**

 **The next chapter is a summary of GranSazer just for those who never watched or forgotten what that story is all about. In the next chapter after that, like FlightBird 2003 have been asking for, A 'Ran x Hiro' moment will be there in that chapter. For now (perhaps I will change), I am planning to have two of that, first is in the next chapter and second one is after the story reached the denouement (final part).**

 **By the way, one thing I forgot to tell. Adam and Eve head and face appearance were based on Ayasaki Hayate and Katsura Hinagiku respectively from Hayate No Gotoku but their body appearance were not. They were quite formidable in fighting so that is why I thought they are fit to be an opponent. I like Hayate x Hinagiku shipping as much as Hiro x Ran shipping and both are quite similar for me.**

 **The reason why I chose GranSazer as the third series...**

 **1.** **There are 12 GranSazers in total and somehow I find the LBX players involved are fit to be one. And to create a miracle from just Danball Senki only is not possible for me.**

 **2.** **I feel like I want everyone in the series to say Hiro's name like he was a leader but Ban was assigned that role for everything related to LBX.**

 **3.** **Hiro said that he wanted to be an ally of justice like Senshiman but did he ever thought his father was one of a kind too? Except that it is much greater than it be.**

 **4.** **There is one giant transforming red robot known as Chou Sei Shin Garuda which I like and thought that it fits as an LBX for Ran. (Originally, that robot had yellow eyes which is similar to Ran's own eye but in this fan fiction I want to alter it into turquoise colour instead like Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9 since their team's LBX didn't suddenly have a different colour eye LBX when all three are together. Not to be too so arguing but I find myself too fanatic with blue eyes robots instead of how they actually look matching with their eye colours)**

 **5.** **I always wanted to see a 'Boku'(a boyish I when they speak in Japanese at most times) type male to be a leader similar to the first 4 seasons of Cardfight Vanguard which is Sendou Aichi but most stories is always an 'Ore' type male (a manly I when they speak in Japanese. It is the common term used in almost every male) to be one.**

 **6.** **Danball Senki W season has a total of 58 episodes excluding the movie while GranSazer has 51 with the same condition. It might have a 7 episode gaps but I like both the storyline.**

 **7.** **I always wondered ever since watching Danball Senki Wars, how do the LBX players at that school plan to fight villains that are armed with weapons? The principal uses the robots Meta but what if is happening on Danball Senki W instead? I mean only that season that very much particularly is a peaceful season where no allies die.**

 **8.** **When I watched the GranSazer series, I found a very suitable place that Hiro have to go no matter what.**

 **9.** **Also, I noticed that in the original series of GranSazers only Tarious, Remls, and Velsou had a second ability that does not require to use their signature weapon. Sazer Gorbion (Scorpio Zodiac sign) had a second ability but he must have his signature weapon to use it, which I think it cannot be counted. Therefore, I am planning to add a second ability for every other GranSazers that does not.**

 **10.** **Originally I thought about having all of them can use Cross Fusion but then I find it only Hiro is capable of doing that since his mother was a creator of two Artificial Intelligence. Therefore his net navi will be no other than Mizel since he is much more like Hiro's sibling. I don't think Oozora Haruka is going to mass produce Artificial Intelligence since she regretted for creating them too perfectly that they rebel against the creator.**

 **11.** **In addition, I don't know how to show the connection that they are destined to be in that situation. I don't think Duo will fit in that since the previous Cross Fusion members were not able to scratch him one bit (in the anime). They never been able to defeat any alien leader, not even Slur at all.**

 **12.** **After watching GranSazer, I thought it does have some sense that they fight for the sake of Earth (but it is revealed they are born with the harmony of the universe, which mean they didn't only protect Earth) from evil aliens.**


	14. Summary of Chou Sei Shin GranSazer

**This might sounds weird but only in this chapter, I will use Jin instead of Hakariya. I said it is a summary but then some might not know how it progress actually so I am including the details as well.**

 **A detail summary of the third series: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer**

 **Summary Begin**

A long time around 4.3 billion ago, there was an ancient civilization on Earth whose technology was far advanced than the current technology in our current days. However, (initially according to the storyline) this civilization were attacked by aliens from the space alliance called 'Uofu Manafu'. The reason for their attack is that the civilization on Earth has become too advanced and it will become a potential threat to the universe.

Although, the Earthlings at that time counter the attack including the deploy of their trump weapon, the Chou Sei Shin (Ultra Star Gods), a collection of 50 metre giant robots equipped with powerful weapons, their destruction remain inevitable and humanity were destroyed like that including with all the creatures on Earth.

After 4.3 billion again has passed, a new humanity was born and it is already the 21st century, the threat from space is nearing Earth again.

The main character of this story, Kudou Tenma, a mail deliverer that uses a black old style Honda motorcycle **(a type of motorcycle that is on par with superbike in terms of speed. Author's note: I just wish I had one superbike or something similar but even the cheapest model and the license for using this type of motorcycle is quite expensive)** for a company called 'Jet Delivery' was doing his usual job.

He was the fastest one to deliver the mails on time as noted by one of his customers who was requesting him to do a delivery for the first time.

While on the way in performing one of his delivery, there is a pair of ruffian looking men were driving their car on the opposite direction in a one way road and he somehow managed to avoid being collided by jumping over the car.

The ruffians who stop their vehicle afterwards started a fight against Tenma with one of them hitting Tenma's face using their jacket, despite Tenma being right for telling them that the road was one way, which infuriated the delivery boy and causes him to start giving those ruffians some pounding.

At the same time, Shidou Mika who were on the way to somewhere with Professor Horiguchi Ichirou in a Honda car saw the fight. She was quite angry, went out of the car despite not too by the professor and gave a slap on Tenma's face, saying that he was a menace to the society even though it was those ruffian duo.

The two started to bicker until the professor stops them and the two arguing pair went separate ways after Tenma realised that he was behind schedule of his work. One of Tenma's job on that day, was to deliver a package to Professor Horiguchi who was currently doing an excavation in Kabuto Mountain for uncovering the secrets of GranSazers and Chou Sei Shin by the latter's bureaucrat, Misonogi Atsushi.

When Tenma went there, he was not allowed to deliver it directly by the guards on duty but he insist of doing so which causes troubles to the guards. With all the fuss can be heard, Tenma saw Mika again and explained the reason why he is there.

Mika then snatched away the package from him, which Tenma chased and demanded her to return it back until the former gave knockout kick, rendering the delivery boy unconscious. Once Tenma woke up, he saw Shidou Ken, the little brother of Mika who was willing to help Tenma to get the signature from Professor Horiguchi for delivering the package.

While on the process of sneaking inside the excavation site, they saw Dentsuin Akira who had the same intention suddenly leaped and broke into the excavation site. Akira was then noticed by the guards due to the alarms that went off, although he did not trigger it but Tenma did while trying to climb over a type of green fence which have an intruder detector.

The guards try to capture Akira which he resists them for a while until he transformed into Sazer Remls and drove the guards away when he was rendered immobile by the guards. He even uses Remls Tornado for that purpose as well.

Tenma, who was witnessing the whole event with Ken and complementing how amazing Remls was, suddenly felt something weird on his left hand, only to find a Sagittarius sign glowing in green on the back of his left hand. Akira as Sazer Remls, noticed that his Knuckle Riser reacted and saw Tenma who was looking at his left hand. He then went down and knock him unconscious before carrying him to his base.

When Tenma woke up, he was on a bed and surrounded by a group of three people, Akira and two females. The first female is Amamiya Ryouko (in the Wikipedia it was written Amemiya which is not correct as one of the episodes wrote her name as Amamiya on a laptop screen) and the second one is Professor Saeki Karin.

Tenma heard the trio were discussing about him being a GranSazer and that all three members are assembled, which he did not understand one bit and refuse to be their companions. Ryouko then stops Tenma from leaving by transforming into Sazer Velsou and uses Velsou Illusion on him, with the intention to determine whether Tenma is a GranSazer or not.

After being harassed by Velsou, Tenma becomes enraged and awoken as Sazer Tarious before he punched Velsou away. Tenma who was confused with what is going on with him, leaves the base while roaring in confusion. Saeki Karin told Akira that Tenma was a flame warrior, he cannot be their ally and must be eliminated. At the same time, Mika who has transformed into Sazer Mithras and went into spying discovered that Tenma was also a GranSazer.

After that day, Tenma was approached by Ken who told him that Mika ordered the latter to bring Tenma to Kabuto Mountain, which the former initially refused at first and escaped from Ken by hiding into an abandoned building.

After managed to escape from Ken, Tenma was confronted by Remls and afterwards Ryouko, with the intention of recruiting him as their ally despite what Professor Karin told them. Tenma otherwise refused which causes Ryouko to transformed and attack him.

When Tenma was in a pinch, Sazer Mithras came in to the rescue, which surprises Remls and Velsou. When Remls asked Mithras whether she is their enemy, in which Mithras taunted and caused the former to start attacking her.

Mithras try her best to fight against the two but were almost killed by Remls Final Judgement until Tenma prevents it by throwing a medium sized rock on Remls Iron Gale, which interrupts his aim. Tenma was enraged that Mika got hurt and transformed into Sazer Tarious before he drove Remls and Velsou away.

Tenma then followed Mika to Kabuto Mountain and meet Professor Horiguchi once again. This time, he learns about GranSazers and Chou Sei Shin while touching a crystal slab which Professor Horiguchi showed to him. Tenma also learns that Mika and he himself are flame warriors, Remls and Velsou are the wind warriors, and three members of the same elements are needed to activate their Chou Sei Shin.

Professor Horiguchi requested Tenma to lend them his power for the sake of protecting Earth, in which he refused again since such thing was beyond his capabilities and it has nothing to do with him. While Tenma going home with his motorcycle, he suddenly stop and return back to the excavation site when there was suddenly an earthquake.

By the time he arrived, Tenma saw that the Wind Tribe's Chou Sei Shin, Dorcrus, which is the Chou Sei Shin that Professor Horiguchi was excavating have activated. He, Mika, Ken and Professor Horiguchi saw that the Wind Tribe have fully assembled with the final member was Hakariya Jin, Sazer Dail.

The Wind Tribe demanded that Mika and Tenma joins them since they have no chance of winning, which the flame warriors refused. Remls then 'Dive-in' into Dorcrus and started attacking them.

Tenma and Mika transformed and try their best to fought Dorcrus but it was beyond their ability and they needed a third flame warrior to activate their own Chou Sei Shin in order to fight against Dorcrus.

Tenma and the others then went to Houhou Mountain, only to find that the Flame Tribe's Chou Sei Shin, Garuda appeared on its own and learn that Ken, Mika's little brother was the third flame warrior, which is why Garuda show itself.

The Wind Tribe then come again, with the intention of destroying Garuda. However, thanks to Ken decided to awake as a GranSazer, the Flame Tribe were fully assembled and they activated Garuda to fight back.

From that day onwards, Tenma encountered an ex famous and highly prized fighter, Matsuzaka Naoto in the form of Sazer Tawlon, a member of the Earth tribe. The latter defeated Tenma in a match and challenge Akira until Velsou, Dail and Karin interrupt him. Karin told Naoto that he has a mission to protect Earth and that the flame tribes are ones leading Earth to destruction.

Naoto who believe in her words challenge Tenma again, but this time Tenma had the advantage after practicing with Mika. Before the outcome can be decided, Remls cut in and attack the two using Dorcrus, with the intention of eliminating both of them by Karin's order.

Tenma and Naoto survive from Dorcrus's attack and the latter then wonder off on his own after realising that Karin tricked him. Tenma then encountered a police officer Kamiya Gou, who had transformed into Sazer Tragos and saw him attacking Akaki Junya, a normal human. Tarious defeat Tragos in order to calm him down.

Simultaneously, Mika followed a street dancer Saotome Ran, Sazer Visuel where the latter's friend, Akaki Junya was involved in a robbery. Mika then saw Karin try to recruit Ran which she decided to warn Ran not to trust Karin. Karin then uses a purple crystal lens wore at her neck and its powers knock Mika unconscious before Ran runs away from that scientist.

It is later revealed that the one pulling the strings behind the robbery was Naito Ryuji, Junya's co-worker and that Junya was actually innocent but Gou refuse to let him off the hook because Junya fired the gun of Gou's co-worker at him. Meanwhile, Ran went to Karin and the Wind Tribe, requesting Jin to save Junya from the police with the condition that Ran becomes their ally.

Gou then found Junya running away with his right leg injured while he was tracking him. Gou chased him only to be stopped by Jin who droves his red car recklessly to save Junya from being captured. Gou was furious and transformed into Sazer Tragos.

Jin who jumped out of his car also do the same and transformed into Sazer Dail. The two started to fight and Dail had the advantage before Tenma and Mika arrived. Tragos refuses help from Tarious and Mithras before he defeated Dail.

Jin who return empty handed causes Ran to break up with Karin and the Wind Tribe before she wonders off on her own to save Junya herself. At the same time, Tenma went to Gou's police park station to tell him that Saotome Ran is a GranSazer and she is in the same tribe as Gou, which is Earth tribe.

Not long afterwards, Gou received a phone call at his station and the call was made by Akaki Junya who uses a public phone. He said that he wanted to surrender to the police but he was unable to move. Junya told Gou that Ryuji intended to run away with the money all alone as the money is in Junya's car, which Ryuji is finding right now.

Junya assured the police officer that the money was hidden in a safe place and told his current location for Gou to fetch him before ending the call. Tenma and Gou then ride together on the former's motorcycle to fetch Junya.

A moment right before Junya was about to put the public phone on its place, his hand was grabbed by Ryuji who was angry for tricking him while aiming his gun and demanded Junya to tell the location of the car. Junya refused to tell Ryuji which the latter hit him with his gun until he receive a phone call from Junya's phone, which he stole from Junya beforehand.

It was a call from Ran who wish to know where Junya is but Ryuji questioned her where she is and he found the location of Junya's car from her explanation. Ryuji demanded her to stay there and he will brought Junya with him, which he did not plan to do so from the beginning before ending the call.

Junya beg Ryuji not to involve his friend in which the latter kick Junya's face with his left knee, rendering him unconscious. Tenma and Gou who came later found an unconscious Junya who tells Gou that Ryuji found out the location of the car and begged him to protect Ran at all cost.

Gou leaves Junya in Tenma's hand before going to the abandoned car lot, where Ran is right now. Ryuji who arrived earlier at the scene went into hiding after he saw Gou is coming. Gou found Ran who tries to run away only to be told by him that Junya regrets with what he did. Gou then noticed Ryuji who is holding his gun aiming at them, pushed Ran away as the culprit fired at them.

Gou then pulled out his gun to do the same but Ryuji fired at the pile of abandon cars where Gou is right now, which causes the parts of the cars to fall down on Gou, rendering him immobile. Ryuji then walks closer with his gun aiming at where the police officer is with the intention of killing him. Gou activates his Knuckle Riser but unable to transform because both his hands could not come into contact.

As Ryuji was about to pull the trigger, Ran steps in and transformed into Sazer Visuel before she kicked Ryuji unconscious. She helped Gou to get out and Ryuji was arrested. Tenma who came later told Ran that Junya is in a hospital and that he and Gou are her allies.

After Gou reports to his co-worker who is in the hospital, Mika and Ken came and tell Tenma to bring Gou and Ran to King Lion Desert on Professor Horiguchi's order. They all went to the mentioned desert and found only Professor Horiguchi. Naoto was not with him.

Right afterwards, they saw Dorcrus coming and attack them. Tenma and the others transformed and the Flame Tribe summoned Garuda. At first Tarious, who was piloting Garuda gained the upper hand but Remls turn the tables by using 'Sazer Gear' on Dorcrus, allowing the Chou Sei Shin to use Remls signature weapon and attack.

Just as things was about to get worse, Tawlon then appeared in front of Tragos and Visuel who were currently fighting Dail and Velsou respectively. The Earth Tribe activated their Chou Sei Shin, Guncaesar and both this Chou Sei Shin and Garuda drove Dorcrus away.

On the day afterwards, Tenma who was apparently dating his co-worker, Maki with both riding on the motorcycle were attacked by Karin who uses her crystal that sends out a purple light that pushes both of them away with the intention of killing them. Tenma is alright but Maki got hurt and she was brought to the hospital.

There he found out that Akira, Sazer Remls worked as a surgeon. The two doesn't seems to go well with each other as they were enemies. Tenma initially blamed Akira and the Wind Tribe for what they did for Maki, which Akira argued as he didn't and don't know anything about it.

Akira also declared that he will definitely defeat Tenma but he will definitely not fight when it involves innocent people before he left off telling Tenma that he will defeat the latter after saving Maki.

Before Akira could begin the surgery, he came and told Tenma and the rest that the needed blood for transfusion have not arrived. His co-worker told them that the car that was transporting it got caught in a traffic accident.

Tenma volunteered to donate his blood but Akira said that Maki's blood type is Rh negative type B. The surgeon asks if any of his friends had that blood which none of them actually had. Then Tenma volunteered to go fetch the blood from the car that was transporting it, which Akira said that Tenma must return within 10 minutes.

Tenma found the car in the middle of a traffic accident and fetch the casing that holds the blood but Velsou and Dail stands in his way. Akira started the operation without waiting for Tenma immediately and believes that he will come.

Tenma was delayed for some time until Mithras and Lion came to help him. Tenma then continued to transport the blood. He managed to arrive in time to give the blood for transfusion as Maki was on the verge of dying.

After some time, Akira came out from the operation room and tell that Maki was alright. Akira points out that it is all thanks to Tenma for transporting the blood, which Tenma said that it was thanks to Akira. Akira corrected him by telling that he is just doing his job as a doctor.

The two then went to the roof with the intention of fighting. Though Tenma hesitated to fight Akira since he does not know much about Akira, which the latter said that Tenma does not need to know. The two then transformed and started fighting.

Throughout the fight Tarious questioned why they have to fight against each other which Remls answered that Tarious's existence will lead to the destruction of Earth. Though Tarious said that Remls was tricked by Karin to do so which the latter refused to believe and summoned his rifle. Remls launched his signature attack but Tarious managed to avoid it and knock his weapon away.

Tarious then summoned his bow and was about to unleash Burning Falcon on Remls, who quickly went to pick up his weapon. The latter then noticed that the arrow could go off at any time just as he picked up his weapon. He gave up and did not do anything, ready to accept his fate.

However, Tarious slowly return the string of the bow back to its initial position and did not perform his attack. Remls who noticed this questioned did Tarious do that because of Remls himself saved Maki which Tarious answered that he does not actually know but in fact refuse to admit it.

Then Remls tell him that he would have not hold back if he was Tarious right now and warned him not to regret for pitying his enemy before he leaves. Back at the headquarters where Karin and the Wind Tribe hang out, Akira confronted Karin, asking whether is it true that she is the one who attacked Tenma. Karin admit her doings and said that she wanted to be useful to the Wind tribe.

Ryouko was shocked when she heard that Akira said that Karin involved an innocent person into this and Karin easily said that level of casualties was acceptable and there was no choice. Though Ryouko tries to reason with her, Karin emphasise that they all have to be certain if they wanted to defeat the Flame and Earth Tribe.

A few days later, Professor Horiguchi went to see Professor Chuujou in Jouhoku University to ask him if he knew anything about Saeki Karin since Horiguchi himself could not find any information about that woman anywhere.

Plus, Professor Chuujou is the only one who spends the most time with her in Europe. Horiguchi was surprised when he learned that Saeki Karin had already died 20 years before. As Horiguchi made his call to his office and was about to tell the truth, Karin suddenly attack her.

Horiguchi then questioned who she is but she did not understand his question until he reveals the whole truth about Saeki Karin. When he begged to know who she really is, Karin attacks him without hesitation with the intention of killing him. Luckily, Ken came in time and prevents her from doing so.

He transformed into Lion but recklessly followed her until Remls ambushed him, rendering Ken unconscious. Karin then told the Wind Tribe that Ken is a hostage in order to defeat the other GranSazers. Ryouko was totally against this as she agreed to follow Karin's order to protect Earth from danger but her recent methods were risky and unfair.

Karin stressed out that the two tribes, Flame and Earth are together and they have no time to pick up and choose their methods. Ryouko who feel quite guilty for this went to challenge Mika who was with Ran at the place where Ken was ambushed.

The two argued as they fight and questioned who is actually leading the GranSazers into fighting against each other. Mithras wins the challenge without needing to kill Velsou and the fuchsia GranSazer shows an act of fairness and told Mithras where Ken is.

Ran then noticed that Ryouko was planning to return Ken from the very beginning. Afterwards Remls and Dail came, with the former questioned her actions. Mithras, Lion and Visuel fought against Dail and Remls until Tenma came with Professor Horiguchi. He ask why someone like Akira who works to save human lives would do something unreasonable like this but Remls refused to tell him, which causes Tenma to transformed into Tarious.

The Wind Tribe then summoned Dorcrus but this time Dail requested to pilot the Chou Sei Shin. Dorcrus then attacked the other GranSazers, which caused the Flame Tribe to call Garuda. Tenma suddenly collapsed to his feet due to an attack from Dorcrus. This time, Lion volunteered to pilot Garuda since he believe it was his fault.

Garuda and Dorcrus fights with the latter Chou Sei Shin was on the advantage since it was Lion first time piloting Garuda. Even though Lion uses Sazer Gear, Garuda was defeated with its wings damaged and the pilot was forced to evacuate.

Just as about Dorcrus was about to destroy Garuda, Guncaesar came in and attack. Sazer Tawlon who was piloting the Chou Sei Shin at that time uses Sazer Gear but just as Guncaesar was about to attack, lightings suddenly came out of nowhere and strikes both the Chou Sei Shin.

Then a long silver machine dragon came from the sky and attack both Dorcrus and Guncaesar before it took the damaged Garuda with it. Dorcrus then retreat afterwards.

It is revealed in a few days later by Professor Horiguchi to Mika and Tenma, the silver machine dragon that took Garuda was Cloud Dragon, a remnants of the ancient civilization that acts as a Chou Sei Shin aerial mother ship that can repair the Chou Sei Shin and is equipped with various weapons.

Meanwhile, Ryouko all of a sudden leave off on her own with Jin following, telling her that Karin is having a meeting with the Wind Tribe. Ryouko refused to go back to that woman since she does not know what to believe in anymore. As Jin tried to persuade her, the two was surrounded by Akira and Karin.

They all then went to a laboratory in Karasu Forest and Karin questioned Ryouko's action for wondering off. She said this is their chance to defeat Guncaesar but Ryouko questioned whether they really should fight as the only one starting the fight was only the Wind Tribe, not Flame or Earth.

Karin sarcastically questioned what did Mithras told Ryouko until she started to rebel against her, which Ryouko said she did not believe in Karin anymore and believe that Akira felt the same way.

However, Akira state his stand and believes in Karin despite how he feels about Tenma, saying those feelings and their missions are separate matters.

Afterwards, Ryouko began to insult her which she refused to apologise despite Akira's order to do so. Akira then proclaimed Ryouko as his enemy which she did not mind that rather than being an underling of Karin. Jin tries to stop the fight but Karin intended to eliminate Ryouko as she was about to leave.

Ryouko activates her Knuckle Riser with the intention of defending herself and Akira did the same to protect Karin from Ryouko. Suddenly, a group of special force intrude and started firing at the four people. Ryouko escaped from there with Jin and likewise Karin escaped with Akira.

At the same time Misonogi called Horiguchi to the lab in Karasu Forest, only for the former revealed his true identity. Misonogi was a Chief of Mission from the JSDF (Japanese Self Defence Force) and that he was able to fund Horiguchi's research related to GranSazers because of his links to the defence.

He did this to keep GranSazers matter a national secret since they had a potential ability for Japan's army assets. Though Horiguchi was furious and wanted to leave, a soldier under Misonogi's order, Okita Souichiro aimed his gun at Horiguchi.

Then Misonogi went to Professor's lab/house and told the Flame Tribe who was currently there that the Wind Tribe might have kidnapped the Professor and put the phone that Tenma delivered to Horiguchi before on the table.

Tenma and Mika requested Gou's help to assist them in finding the Wind Tribe. Gou then found Jin's red car but he was knocked unconscious by someone while reporting this to Tenma.

Ryouko and Jin who just return back from somewhere saw the unconscious Gou, wondering what is he doing until a scary red, skinny monster wearing a black jacket, pants and shoes appeared in front of the two Wind Tribe members. That monster outstretched its arm and smack Jin unconscious before it reveals itself as Karin, who is an Akelon when Ryouko recognises the voice of that monster.

Ryouko transformed to fight her but she had a tough time against the Akelon until Tarious, Mithras and Tragos help her. They managed to drive the Akelon away and Ryouko expressed her gratitude to Tenma, Mika and Gou for helping her. Mika said that Ryouko was their ally, of course they would go and help her. Ryouko and Jin who woke up afterwards becomes an ally to the Earth and Flame Tribe.

Ryouko then explained that the Wind Tribe were ambushed by some Special Forces and insists Mika, Tenma and Gou that she and Jin shall persuade Akira again alone since it is the problem of the Wind Tribe. Tenma then contacted Misonogi using the phone that was left on the table that the Wind Tribe did not kidnapped Horiguchi and they themselves were ambushed by some Special Force.

Misonogi argued that Tenma should not believe in that but quickly changed the topic and demanded where Karin is. Tenma replied that the only thing that he was sure about is that Karin is an Akelon, which Misonogi did not understand what he mean while at the same time, Karin appeared at the lab Misonogi was right now.

The army who were there with him failed to defeat the Akelon before Horiguchi who was there too at that time grabbed Misonogi's phone and told Tenma that they were attacked by some monster.

The Akelon went after Horiguchi where the alien told him that she lead the GranSazers into fighting each other for the goal of eliminating humanity. Tenma and Mika quickly came to his rescue but the Akelon escapes with the former went to pursuit the alien.

Mika who was assigned to take care of Horiguchi told the Professor that Ryouko and Jin no longer work for the Akelon as they realised that they were tricked, which make Horiguchi feels relieve that the fighting between GranSazers has finally ended.

Misonogi who underestimated Karin decided to assist the GranSazers in any way possible after being overwhelmed with the Akelon's power. Simultaneously, Ryouko and Jin went to one of the bases that the Wind Tribe uses before to persuade Akira about they were being tricked. However, Akira refused to believe that and battles Ryouko and Jin as Remls.

While Remls was busy fighting his own companions, the Akelon who witnessed this decides to run away only to be intercepted by Tarious who pursuit her earlier. Tarious managed to damage the Akelon with the remnants of Burning Falcon that collided with the Akelon's supercharged purple energy ball, only for himself to get hit by its remnants as well.

Tarious was unable to fight anymore while the Akelon was ready to finish him off until Remls suddenly appeared, which the two noticed. Akira who transformed into Remls was heart shocked to learn that the person he trust and loyal to the most wanted to destroy Earth.

Karin then was about to kill Tarious only to be stopped by Remls who tells her that Tenma was their ally, threaten the Akelon not to kill him despite she was the Professor he trusted. However, Karin ignored his demand and tried to kill Tarious only to be shot down by Remls who pulled the trigger for the sake of saving Tenma.

On a few days afterwards, the death body of Akelon that was about to be analyse was brought back to life. The Akelon went to Ryujin Mountain for her body's recovery through an energy emitted from a UFO. Then the Akelon went to ambush Matsuzaka Naoto only for the latter to be overwhelmed by the monsters ability even though he transformed into Tawlon before he fell unconscious.

Naoto was brought to the hospital with Akira treating his injuries. Naoto who then woke up later was told by Gou and Ran the whole truth about the Akelon. However, Naoto did not care much about it, proclaimed that he won't lose against that monster if he fought that Akelon again, only to be scolded by Gou who points out that the Earth Tribe are not united mostly because of Naoto until the two male Earth warrior got into a fight.

Meanwhile, the Flame Tribe went to fight the Akelon that was causing trouble and Tenma managed to blown her away with Burning Falcon. The Akelon then grows into a giant monster that resembles a skinny lizard-dragon beast with red eyes, long spiky tails, many horns and claws on its body and had a purple crystal core on its chest.

The Flame Tribe summoned Garuda that was fixed by Cloud Dragon to fight the Akelon. The Wind Tribe came as well with Dorcrus but Akira told Tenma not to interfere and let him take care of her, only to find out that Dorcrus was not able to defeat the giant Akelon and Akira was forced to evacuate from his Chou Sei Shin.

Garuda managed to drove away the Akelon but the monster took Akira with it. Then the rest of the GranSazers located the Akelon's location with the help from Misonogi. Ryouko and Jin encountered Naoto who escaped from the hospital earlier, where the latter declared that the one to decide the match was him and Guncaesar.

Ryouko then scolded him and said that a human who only cares about his/her own pride is not qualified to be a GranSazer, causing Naoto become speechless. The GranSazers then noticed that the giant Akelon have appeared again, only this time they learn that Akira was inside the monster's body.

He told Tenma and the rest not to worry about him and destroys the Akelon along with him, taking this chance to take the responsibility for trying to kill his own allies. However, Tenma and the rest refuses to let Akira die only to be convinced by Naoto who quoted what Ryouko just told him and that Akira should fight together with them.

Akira who believes in them after being persuaded, transforms into Remls, trying to find his way out while the rest of the GranSazers transformed as well to save him, The Akelon's attack was too powerful for them to come closer and Remls was unable to get out as his weapon was unable to damage the insides of that monster.

He then uses Final Judgement after seeing some lights that came in from the outside, and his attack managed to tell the other GranSazers where he is. Tarious and Tawlon uses Burning Falcon and Matador Burst respectively on the purple crystal core and freed Remls from the monster. Then the 3 tribes summon their Chou Sei Shin and combine their powers using Sazer Gear before the monster was finished off by Garuda who uses 'Fire Bird Crush' attack.

After the Akelon incident, Ran and Ken went for a vacation on God Whale Island, only to be a target by a giant meteorite that was moving at high speed within the night time. However, at that time, Tenma and the others were helpless to do something about it. Luckily, Cloud Dragon uses its attack, Galactic Prominence Cannon to destroy the giant meteorite, breaking them into smaller ones.

Ken and Ran experienced an earthquake throughout that night as the some smaller meteors crashes into a certain part of the island while the rests sunk into the ocean. The next morning, Ran and Ken saw a giant metal blue whale floating in the ocean. Horiguchi believes that it was the fourth Chou Sei Shin for the Water Tribe, Leviathan and Misonogi had the army to recover it to prevent the mass media from making a big fuss.

Tenma who was on guard with Mika and Ken encounters some mass produce black soldiers called 'Gig-Fighter'. Tenma easily defeats them all but was wondering what those things were and what are their motives. However, Mika suddenly changed the topic as she saw and points out to a mysterious man who was holding a camera. She said that he was the one who she saw was taking photos of her and Tenma yesterday while they were guarding Leviathan.

Tenma went to confront that mysterious man only for the photographer to whack Tenma out before escaping using Tenma's motorcycle that the owner customises to make the vehicle to become a part of the Flame Tribe. Ken notices that the photographer dropped his working identification card and they learn that he was Sorimachi Makoto, a war photographer and he knows about GranSazers.

Tenma then wondered off on his own again to get back his partner (motorcycle) only to receive a call by Makoto who said that he will return Tenma's partner and he had to come alone on the last place they encountered. Tenma did as he told and only to be angered by Makoto's actions who wanted to know more about GranSazers while refusing to return the motorcycle until Tenma do so.

He taunted Tenma that it should not be a problem for him to regain back his partner if he transformed into a GranSazer only for the latter to snarled at Makoto, questioned whether Makoto is a match for a GranSazer. Suddenly they heard the sound of guns, which Tenma rushes to the scene and encountered more Gig-Fighters again.

Then a silver coloured alien controlling those soldiers appeared in front of Tarious and overpowered him. Makoto who rushes to the scene saw that the alien was trying to destroy Leviathan. Makoto then steps in and transformed into Sazer Gorbion, a water warrior before fighting the alien together with Tarious.

The alien revealed himself as Ladea/Radia/Ladia (to be honest it sounds the same), an alien raced called Impactor, whose mission was not only to destroy Leviathan but also the other Chou Sei Shin and the GranSazers.

Gorbion who was furious with this uses Death Storm attack on Radia, where the alien escapes before Tarious can unleashed Burning Falcon. Tenma then questioned why Makoto have been investigating his own allies in which the latter barked not to frankly call him his ally, which enraged Tenma.

Makoto explained that 'THEY' do not know anything about Tenma and the others before leaving Tenma and returns his motorcycle back and also the negatives films of the photos that he snatched on them. Meanwhile, Radia's companion, Lucia was ordered by the former to search for the other two Water Tribe GranSazers, though she initially refused at first because at that time she wanted to fight Gorbion who was right in front of her eyes.

Lucia then went to the hospital where Akira work at and found the two Water Tribe GranSazers, Uozomi Ai and Mikami Tappei. She challenged the two and Ai transformed into Sazer Pisces to fight her. Likewise, Lucia introduced herself and reveals her true intentions, to eliminate the Leviathan and the Water Tribe.

Pisces tried her best to fight Lucia but she was nearly defeated until Sazer Remls appears and drove Lucia away. Akira then realised that Pisces was actually Uozomi Ai, the new nurse that works under him.

Meanwhile Tappei who was watching the whole thing from the roof of the hospital, groaned in frustration as he stared at his left hand and could not make the Knuckle Riser appeared. Ryouko who was also there at that time noticed this.

Makoto rushes to Horiguchi's house after hearing that Ai and Tappei were attacked by an alien Impactor. There he learned something about the GranSazers from Horiguchi and that Makoto, Ai and Tappei are the Water Tribe GranSazers.

They have a mission to protect the Earth. However, his tone changed as he started to question who is the leader and that an army will fall without a leader. In other words, he does not trust Tenma and the other GranSazers at all. He was about to leave and protect Leviathan though Tenma points out that he cannot protect the Chou Sei Shin alone and failed to defeat Radia.

Makoto easily retorted that with Tappei and Ai, they will protect Leviathan before he storms off with Ai following him afterwards. Then he told Ai his worries about Tappei who still have not awoke as a GranSazer, which Ai said that he was fighting Ryouko who awoke Tenma as a GranSazer.

He even stress out to his companions before that protecting Leviathan were supposed to be their job as a Water Tribe not the others. Speaking of Tappei, he fought Ryouko but still could not called out his Knuckle Riser, which got him into frustration again.

Ryouko points out that Tenma's situation and Tappei's own companions were different. Ryouko told that him women grew faster for Ai while Makoto had experience how wars are since he took a lot of photos relating to it. As for Tenma, it was a situation of life and death.

Tappei got frustrated again as he never had that kind of experience and thing as what he actually had was taking care of sea animals, especially dolphin (watched Episode 37 of GranSazer). Then Tappei received a call from Makoto to come and protect Leviathan by themselves.

Ryouko volunteered to bring Tappei to the harbour where Leviathan was right now with Jin's car that she borrowed when Jin himself was struggling to complete the dress design before the dateline. Meanwhile, Makoto and Ai went to the harbour only to anger Okita and the armies as they arrogantly wanted to protect Leviathan alone until Radia appears again.

Pisces and Gorbion fought Radia as at that time, Ryouko and Tappei have arrived as well. The two of them fought a few of Gig-Fighters for some time until Tappei roared and raises his left fist into the air before his Knuckle Riser appears.

Tappei was quite happy and transformed into Sazer Gans before Ryouko told him to go protect Leviathan while she handles the remaining Gig-Fighters. To be honest, she admits that Tappei was a bother to fight with after defeating the last Gig-Fighter.

Meanwhile, Radia becomes a giant with the intention of destroying Leviathan. Luckily, Gans arrived in time and the Water Tribe activated Leviathan just before Radia was about to smack it. Gorbion 'Dive In' to pilot Leviathan and he managed to defeat Radia, taking away his life.

The Water Tribe then agrees to become allies with the other GranSazers as pointed out by Mika who stops Tenma earlier from budging into their fights and they managed to protect Leviathan on their own.

The GranSazers then learned that there is one more Impactor alien called Logia. His main goal was to use Guntras, the first Chou Sei Shin created that belongs to neither of the 4 tribes and crushed the robot into the sun, which in turn will destroy the whole solar system.

The four Chou Sei Shin fought Guntras but they were all defeated. They all had troubles of stopping Logia even though the female GranSazers minus Ryouko successfully captured Lucia. Despite all that, Tenma and the others managed to stop Logia's plan.

The other male GranSazers Tawlon, Dail, Tragos and Gans decided to eliminate both the Impactors when the two are together only to be stopped by Ai and Ran. Ai begged Logia to bring Lucia back to their home planet as they don't want to kill each other. However, Logia refuses to do so as he escaped.

After that the GranSazers are having an internal strife. Makoto was angry and questions why Ai and the others return Lucia to Logia as the two Impactors was so close to their defeat. Ai told him that she did not want to kill anyone and it is better if they can end the fighting through talking.

Then Makoto points out that she was naïve which she points out that regardless if they are aliens, they still have a heart. Makoto explains that he himself have seen a lot of wars. Even though both sides are humans, a single difference in religions, laws and others causes them to kill each other and that no one can stop it.

Though Akira argued that Makoto said that he cannot save the people who are dying before him and Makoto make his stand clear that a battle will never end until one side got completely eliminated. The two was about to start a fight but Tenma stops them as he points out that when he got punched, he punched back but if your enemy is defeated, it should be the end.

Lucia then challenge the GranSazers but they managed to get the upper hand even though she initially had the advantage. She was very desperate and that refused to stop even though Logia told her to before using a deathly chip called Accelerator that provides power in the cost of their own life. Lucia transformed into a giant and despites what Ai think at that time, she agreed to summon Leviathan.

As the GranSazers called out their Chou Sei Shin, Makoto declared that he intended to defeat Lucia before 'Dives In' into Leviathan together with Tenma, Akira and Naoto that pilots their own Chou Sei Shin. The battle was totally one sided even though Lucia was fighting alone.

The Chou Sei Shin got into a pinch until Cloud Dragon came and combine all four Chou Sei Shin with Guntras, forming a super robot called DaiSazer. Then everyone witnessed the memories of the ancient civilization as Ran told them about what the voice in her head is telling.

DaiSazer was very powerful but unfortunately the robot refuses any of their commands despite Lucia was on the verge of dying as it still attacking the Impactor. Logia points out that it was too late as Lucia cannot be saved despite the female GranSazers told the pilots to stop the fighting.

Ai then tell Makoto that no matter what they really thought about defeating their enemies even though they are stronger, there will be other who will come to avenge the enemies they defeated and the past shall repeat itself. Makoto then finally agrees with Ai's opinion and wanted to stop DaiSazer. The four pilots combine their hearts together and DaiSazer obey their commands.

However, despite being spared by the GranSazers, Lucia died because of the side effects of the accelerator. Logia then started attacking Naoto, Akira and then Makoto one by one for revenge. Ai shed into tears when she found out that Lucia has died even though it was not their fault.

Then at the hospital, Tappei suggested that Logia's attack on Naoto, Akira and Makoto individually was because the Impactors are the strongest when fighting one-on-one with the GranSazers. Then Naoto points out that Logia mainly wanted to challenge Tenma in a one-on-one match and what he did to Naoto, Akira and Makoto was to infuriate Tenma. It was an unavoidable battle and Makoto points out that Tenma was their leader for the whole GranSazers.

Meanwhile, Logia called out his personal robot DaiLogian to Earth. He challenged Tenma to a battle at God Whale Island and that only the Flame Tribe are allowed to be there. Tenma fought with Garuda only to be at a disadvantage as DaiLogian absorbs beam attack and repels them. The other GranSazers then came with their Chou Sei Shin, telling that Cloud Dragon summoned them there when Ran suddenly had a headache.

The GranSazers then called out DaiSazer and they managed to cut off DaiLogian's right arm. Tarious and Logia fights one-on-one again on the ground where the former wins. Then Logia grabbed Tenma with him, having the intention of exploding them together until he releases Tenma at the last minute. Tenma told everyone that Logia protected his own pride and Horiguchi was showing Tenma the meaning of losing.

Tenma and the others face various kinds of challenge afterwards including the return of Logia. At one points after fighting Logia for the last time, Professor Horiguchi went back to Kabuto Mountain to solve the mystery of the crystal slab. This time, Ran was called to assist him since she was the only GranSazer that understands what the crystal slab was trying to convey.

The next morning, they saw a cave entrance that never appeared before and found a blue sphere capsule in there that causes their Knuckle Riser to react after Tenma carelessly touching it. They all thought that there is a 13th GranSazer nearby. Ran suddenly got a headache and the capsule emits red electricity that attacks everyone there. Ran and Horiguchi was knocked unconscious.

Tenma and the rest were on the way to bring the two to a hospital until Ran woke up and screamed all of a sudden. Her face become scared as she mumbled that someone who is fearsome was revived and told the rest that its name is 'Bosquito'.

Tenma then went back to the excavation site, only to find a woman, a few Gig-Fighters fighting a grey figure. The grey figure have a similar appearance to that of a GranSazer. Tenma got a reaction from the Knuckle Riser and thought that he was the 13th GranSazer. Tenma transformed into Tarious and assist the grey figure defeating the Gig-Fighters.

After the fight ended, Tarious noticed that the grey figure can use the same attack as him, which makes him questioned whether that figure was a Flame Tribe. However, the grey figure was pretty much silent when Tarious asked question, causing him to ignore the grey figure and check up on the woman nearby, who suddenly wanted to run away when Tarious asked if she is all right.

At the same time, Mika and Ken arrived at the site. They saw the grey figure and assumed that is 'Bosquito'. Bosquito suddenly uses Burning Falcon attack and unleash it towards Tarious and the woman. Tarious pushes her away, only to revert back into Tenma after got hit. Bosquito tries to attack the woman again with Burning Falcon but Tenma get in the way and got hit directly without even wearing any armour.

Mika and Ken transformed and fight Bosquito, questioned why did it did that. Mithras and Lion combine their attacks only to be cancel out when Bosquito uses Taikai Shou Setsudan (Ocean Roar Cut), Gans special attack. Bosquito then disappears along with Tenma and that woman.

The Wind Tribe come to Kabuto Mountain to search for Bosquito while Mika and Ken went to search for Tenma. The Wind Tribe noticed that something is wrong and that there is no people at all around a village they are going through. They inspect the village only to find that there are clothes, pants and shoes scattered throughout the whole area and there is no people at all.

As they regroup, a mail delivery man came begging for help from the Wind Tribe and told them that a monster just devour a human. Akira and the others guessed it was Bosquito only to leave the mail delivery man alone who later wanted to run away but was intercepted by Bosquito, that devours the life energy of that mail delivery man.

Akira and the others called out to Bosquito and said that they are its allies, the GranSazers. However, Bosquito started attacking them using Remls Tornado, which Akira thought that Bosquito can also uses the Wind Tribe's abilities too when Mika reported that it can use the abilities of both Flame and Water Tribe.

The Wind Tribe transformed and try to reason with Bosquito that it was their ally until Velsou uses Velsou Illusion on Bosquito. However, Bosquito suddenly break free when some light interfered and Dail got hit by Velsou Illusion used by Bosquito. Remls decided to eliminate Bosquito and shoot at it using Iron Gale. Bosquito disappeared after got hit by one bullet from the Iron Gale.

Meanwhile, Mika and Ken found out the woman that was with Tenma before was responsible for interfering the fight. Tenma who comes out of nowhere later tell Mika and the rest he almost died from receiving the Burning Falcon attack directly and that woman saved him. Though Mika points out again that the woman just assisted Bosquito, which causes the GranSazers to question her.

The woman introduce herself as Luka, an alien race called Marius who told Tenma and the rest that Earthlings are creatures that must be eliminated. She explained that Uofu Manafu told her that the Earthlings are the descendants of the most evil creature in the universe, Bosquito.

Therefore, Bosquito was not a GranSazer. Though Tenma was quite enraged that they are really the descendants of that monster only for her to confess her regret that she revives Bosquito without even knowing that the monster was sealed inside that capsule.

Similar to Tenma, Luka provided life energy to Bosquito and that is how he was revived. She also explained that Uofu Manafu wanted to revive Bosquito to eliminate humanity though Mika argued that Bosquito cannot do it alone.

Luka reveals that Bosquito have the ability to devour the life energy and reproduce asexually. In this case, the humans are its food, which is why Kabuto Village was deserted and there are clothes scattered everywhere as the monster had already devour the villagers.

Tenma and the rest found Bosquito and fought against it. However, the monster was too strong and Tarious almost die again from receiving the Burning Falcon that he himself unleashed as Bosquito diverts the attack to Luka, who Tarious tries to protect.

Luka gives her life force to Tarious and he, Velsou, Lion and Remls finishes Bosquito off by combining their attacks. Tenma went to check up on Luka who later died for saving Tenma's life by giving her own life force. However, before she faded away, she expressed her gratitude to Tenma for showing the beauty of life.

A few days later, Tenma and the rest were thinking whether they are really Bosquito's descendant as they relate with all the alien invasions that happened before. Then they got a message from Gou that people who went to Kabuto Mountain went missing, which shocked them as they quickly head to the scene.

While on the way, Ran contacts all the GranSazers to tell the whole truth about the ancient war after she touched the Crystal Slab that reacted with the broken capsule that was used to seal Bosquito. She explained that Uofu Manafu did not attack Earth because of their advance in technology but because the Earthlings requested their help to save them and eliminate Bosquito.

At that time, almost the whole Earth got destroyed because of Bosquito's ferocious attack. The survivors hid in the underground and created the Chou Sei Shin and GranSazers. However, before Ran could finished explaining, Jin and Makoto who was already at Kabuto Mountain encountered Bosquito and fought the monster.

Dail and Gorbion got into a pinched until Tawlon came to help the two. Dail and Gorbion freezes Bosquito by combining their powers after realising that Bosquito cancels out Tawlon's Matador Burst using the same technique as Tawlon.

While Naoto, Makoto, and Jin wait for their friends' arrival, Bosquito unfreezes and quickly devours the life force of two police officers that came and told the three GranSazers to leave the mountain. Bosquito suddenly multiplied into two and the three GranSazers transformed only to be overpowered by that monster.

The Flame Tribe arrived and deal with one of them but still have the same outcome. Bosquito uses its advantage of possessing all the Tribes' ability against the GranSazers.

The JSDF summoned their giant robot, Yuuhi who was made from reverse engineering of DaiLogian to attack Bosquito, however, the Bosquito suddenly becomes stronger when one of its clone was destroyed and easily overpowered the GranSazers.

Bosquito stole the headphone that Okita uses to control Yuuhi and attack the GranSazers using the same giant robot. The Flame Tribe summons Garuda only to be stolen by Bosquito as the monster 'Dives In' first before Tarious. Garuda attacks the GranSazers and the uncontrolled Yuuhi under the control of Bosquito.

The remaining GranSazers have arrived and Visuel told that it was the same as the battle from the ancient times. She revealed that the Chou Sei Shin were stolen by the Bosquito and that if they do not do something, the past will repeat again.

Tenma was quite furious enough that Garuda was stolen away but they had no idea how to force Bosquito out from Garuda until Ken suggested that they should deplete Garuda's energy (Fight Garuda until the robot was on the verged on being destroyed, similar to how Dorcrus damaged Garuda badly during the times the Wind Tribe were still enemies).

Tenma was totally against this but Remls points out that the pilot will be forced to evacuate when the Chou Sei Shin energy fall to a dangerous level. Tenma then agreed with this and the Earth and Water Tribe summon Guncaesar and Leviathan respectively.

Tragos and Pisces who was piloting their Chou Sei Shin managed to damage Garuda, enough for Garuda itself to forced Bosquito out. The remaining GranSazers went to the place where Bosquito crashes, only to found that the monster was gone.

Ran then explained later to the GranSazers that Uofu Manafu attacked heavily because they know how tough Bosquito is. Bosquito is a creature that unless fully destroyed, will continue to regenerate and the ancient created GranSazers to protect Earth and entrusted their DNAs to Cloud Dragon before they were destroyed.

Horiguchi then conclude that Bosquito had the appearance similar to GranSazers was merely the result of the monster absorbed the life force of the GranSazers from the ancient times. In other words, the humans and the GranSazers are NOT Bosquito's descendant, which Tenma and the others were happy to hear about it.

After that, Tenma and the others detected Bosquito using a device created by Professor Horiguchi from the remnants of the sealing capsule. This time Bosquito multiplied into three and Makoto points out that since Bosquito can use the same attacks as the GranSazers, it would be a disadvantage to fight completely with their own Tribe.

The team then spilt up as below:

1\. Mithras, Velsou, Visuel, Tragos

2\. Tawlon, Pisces, Gorbion, Remls

3\. Lion, Dail, Gans, Tarious

They all managed to take the advantage over the Bosquitos by doing that until the last one which receives the attack of Burning Falcon suddenly grow into a giant monster. The GranSazers summoned DaiSazer and they managed to destroy Bosquito for good.

After the Bosquito incident, Brighton, an emissary from Uofu Manafu demanded to the JSDF that they surrendered Saotome Ran as he claimed that she was a descendant of Bosquito. If they refuse, a whole army of space fleet will attack Earth.

Though it was not true as the one ordering Brighton was Belzeus, who wish to rule Earth wanted her to die since she is a Communicator that can contact directly to the will of the universe, the leader of Uofu Manafu. However, Ran who really fall into the trick tries to sacrifice herself and so on while still unaware of her nature causes the whole GranSazers were split apart.

Yuuhi was destroyed, Remls was unable to get out from Dorcrus and Tappei was badly hurt when the other GranSazers fought the giant monster Troyus that was summoned by Brighton as a punishment for the Earthlings that refuses to surrender Ran. Garuda was almost got destroyed as well until Cloud Dragon and Guntras intervened, destroying Troyus for good.

The GranSazers are now having an internal strife as the situations have gone worse and some of them refused to fight anymore. Horiguchi then brings the crystal slab and had all the GranSazers including Tappei touch it. The GranSazers were brought into Cloud Dragon's mind. She explained to the GranSazers that Uofu Manafu suspected them as Bosquito's descendant and let them realised that the they are born with the harmony of the universe.

Cloud Dragon tells that Ran has the ability to convey their message to Uofu Manafu and reminds them not to forget why there are 12 GranSazers before they all were transported back to Earth. Tarious then confronts Brighton who tries to kill the former as he tricked Tarious to beg him for mercy, only to be shot down by Logia.

Meanwhile, Ran was having trouble to communicate with Uofu Manafu and Ruby, an Akelon that was assigned to assist Ran refused to help at all. What worse is that the Earthlings decided to fight instead, which will actually repeats the destruction of humanity.

As time is running out, a monster Cabryon was summoned by Belzeus and the GranSazers were unable to form DaiSazer as the monster interrupts their combination sequence and defeated Guntras. The individual Chou Sei Shin had trouble defeating it.

Tenma who proposed to go to Uofu Manafu earlier got shot down by the monster as he went with GranVehicle. Lion who was piloting Garuda at that time was forced to leave the robot as the Flame Tribe was unable to transform because they are one member short.

The other GranSazers were enraged by the death of their leader and continue to battle Cabryon, only to be defeated starting from Dorcrus, Guncaesar and finally Leviathan. Belzeus then descends to Earth to directly kill Ran. Tappei, Ai, Gou and Ryouko were easily defeated by him.

Meanwhile, Tenma who was at somewhere near the will of Uofu Manafu with Ruby was furious as he saw this and demand the so call will of the universe to return him to his friends in anger. His friends are being defeated one by one and yet their efforts to communicate are useless. Tenma then told Ran to pray with his voice echoing in her mind and somehow they succeeded in communicating with the will of Uofu Manafu.

Uofu Manafu now acknowledge the humans are the descendants of Earthlings and that they will attack Belzeus and Cabryon. Tenma cuts in by requesting politely to leave it to the GranSazers in order to avoid the past repeat itself and they wanted to protect the Earth with their own hands.

The rest of the GranSazers found Tenma and he told them that Uofu Manafu ceased their attacks on Earth, which makes them glad. Tenma said that the last thing to do is to defeat Belzeus and Cabryon. Garuda then returns back and the other Chou Sei Shin were revived before all of them 'Dive In' and formed DaiSazer once again.

DaiSazer destroys Cabryon and Belzeus spaceship, which causes Belzeus to moan in despair as his plan was foiled. Logia then aimed his gun at him, only for the latter to tell Tarious that he will not kill Belzeus.

He then knocked Belzeus down and said that he will brought the Garban alien to Uofu Manafu to be judged, with Tarious telling that Logia might be punished as well, which he does not mind as Logia was also fed up with fighting before he bids farewell to Tenma,

The Chou Sei Shin then all returns to Cloud Dragon and the GranSazers fight are over. The series ended with the GranSazers went to the wedding of Matsuzaka Naoto and Amamiya Ryouko. (That is why I wrote her name in the story as Matsuzaka Ryouko since she married Naoto at the end of the series)

 **Summary End**

 **That is basically how the story went out from the beginning until the end and what I wrote here is the important incidents that is significant to the main storyline. Well some of you might ask how GranSazers are relevant with the Danball when they are totally 2 different matters that does not have close connection at all, I will explained in the later chapter afterwards.**

 **The reason I chose Akira to be Hiro's father:**

 **1.** **He, like my father was a doctor except my father was a psychiatrist and Akira was a surgeon.**

 **2.** **He once fell in love with a female Professor, so I thought it will be okay if he married Oozora Haruka instead who was a Professor as well.**

 **3.** **Why not other members of the GranSazers or create my own? I'm not inspired with to use an original character for this one. The others male GranSazers had their own crush such as Tenma, Ken, Gou and Tappei has feelings for Mika, Ran, Professor Aya Stacey and Ai respectively.**

 **4.** **I had more but I think I will add it later if I remembered**

 **The GranSazers list. The naming goes as follow Sazer (Something)-Zodiac (animal based on their helmet), tribe element**

 **1.** **Sazer Tarious – Sagittarius (Falcon), Flame**

 **2.** **Sazer Mithras – Aries (Swan), Flame**

 **3.** **Sazer Lion – Leo (Swallow), Flame**

 **4.** **Sazer Remls – Gemini (Kabuto), Wind**

 **5.** **Sazer Velsou – Aquarius (Butterfly), Wind**

 **6.** **Sazer Dail – Libra (Stag Beetle), Wind**

 **7.** **Sazer Tawlon – Taurus (Bull), Earth**

 **8.** **Sazer Visuel – Virgo (Leopard), Earth**

 **9.** **Sazer Tragos – Capricorn (Goat), Earth**

 **10.** **Sazer Gorbion – Scorpio (Shark), Water**

 **11.** **Sazer Pisces – Pisces (Orca/Whale), Water**

 **12.** **Sazer Gans – Cancer (Manta Ray), Water**


	15. The New GranSazers

**Sorry for making everyone waiting. Things doesn't happen like I planned and I'm totally got a blank mind for a few days with all the recent things that happened. This chapter is what I planned for now but I might edit a few things later if I think needed. Flightbird2003, what you want in your first review when this chapter first uploaded is in here. I don't think that teasing moment will be suitable anymore in the later chapters.**

 **I noticed that there is some mistake with Hiro's age for when his father went missing in the chapter 'A small talk with my mother'. It was supposed to be 3 NOT 5. Well initially, I thought Hiro was actually 14 in Danball Senki W season (according to the wikia but in the Japanese Wikipedia he was actually 13) but he is actually 13, similar to Ran.**

 **These two are in fact the youngest among the rest of LBX players affiliated with NICS main team. For me it is more logical that Hiro is the same age as Ran ever since the first time I watch this series, both of them are in fact look younger than Ban by their first meeting.**

 **In addition, based on my logical experience, by the start of 13, girls are much more matured than boys. Of course, this is a fact that applies to almost every girls.**

 **Since GranSazers are related with zodiac signs, I am so curious and recently figured out that married couples have long lasting relationships because they are in the same elemental group. My father and my mother were Gemini and Libra respectively.**

 **Then I realised that I had a crush on the wrong elemental sign which is why I find it difficult to grow closer to her. Of course nothing is absolute but finding lifetime partner using zodiac signs compatibility basis might leads you closer to have a long lasting relationship. So yeah, before trying to say 'I love you' to him/her, see your compatibilities by knowing their birthday dates.**

 **Anyway, there is an Akira X Haruka moment first before Hiro X Ran. Don't be surprised and call me twisted too much, I always like couples kissing and hugging. I think I am the first one so far to write something like this relating to the main characters.**

 **(Cue 'Life Goes On' by Yuuya Asaoka)/ GranSazer OP**

Nani ka ni tsunagareta everyday

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de

Umareta tribe no imi shittara

Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita

I believe in myself... Yes!

Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru nara

Life goes on Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo

Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul

Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite

Boku no naka no Justice sagasou

Ashita e GranSazer

 **Chapter 1: The Revealed Destiny**

It is now night time at Rainbow Hospital after Regiudea's assault to kill his past self, Hiro. The hospital is guarded with two of the Cross Fusion members which is Nenji and Dingo. They were guarding the floor where Hiro lies in.

Jasmine and Meiru were told to go home and rest by Takuya in after driving away Regiudea since the two had done more than enough job that they should handle. He promised to inform the Cross Fusion members, Professor Hikari, Meijin and the Net Police if they got new information.

Professor Oozora was staying alone in room 505, looking after her son, Hiro, who had yet regain his consciousness. Takuya had Otacross to transport Duck Shuttle and landed somewhere near the hospital as possible so that the other LBX players has a place to sleep.

Currently, the NICS team including Ran, who already feel better from the effects of donating blood were inside the recreation room with Akira, Hakariya and Ryouko.

Akira wore an indigo long sleeve T-shirt with a lab coat and the rest are similar. Ryouko had her hair tied up in a similar fashion to Ran, wore a grey shirt with black irregular pattern and a pair of long pants similar to her clothes. Hakariya wore a white shirt and pants with a blue jacket.

Almost everyone are standing except Otacross who was sitting at his exclusive favourite chair that is comfortable and has a fluffy cushion. The three GranSazers were about to explain the whole truth to NICS team of what they have been through.

"Ran might have told you all something about us but we would like to introduce everyone who we are again" Akira stated. "My name is Dentsuin Akira" he introduced himself again. "I am Matsuzaka Ryouko" Ryouko followed. "Hakariya Jin. Nice to meet you" Hakariya added.

"We are the GranSazers, warriors from an ancient civilization that fought to protect Earth and the harmony of the universe. We came from the same world as you all. In nowadays, LBX have become a hobby for all the children in the word" Akira explained.

"GranSazers?" Kazu echoed. "The same world as us?" Jessica repeated. "That's right" Ryouko confirmed. "However, we're not the only GranSazers here" she pointed out. "You children that came here are GranSazers as well. That is the 3rd generation of GranSazers"

"Eh, what do you mean, Ryouko-san?" Yuuya questioned. "Jin, show them what I mean" Ryouko ordered as she turned to Hakariya. Hakariya then lift up his left and make the Libra sign appear. The LBX players suddenly each had a zodiac sign on the back of their left hand that glows in green, which they noticed.

"That is the solid proof that you children are the GranSazers. As for now, only Hiro and Ran have awakened their GranSazer's gene within them" Akira said as he and Ryouko show their left hand which have a Gemini and Aquarius sign respectively.

"There are a total of 12 GranSazers, each divided into tribes of four different element which is Wind, Earth, Water and Flame" Hakariya explained. "Kirito, Ami and Kazu, you three are our successor, the Wind Tribe" Akira stated. "Wind Tribe..." Kirito echoed.

"Asuka, Sendou and Gouda. You three belongs to the Water Tribe" Ryouko told them. "Water...Tribe?" Gouda repeated. "Yuuya, Jin, and Jessica. You three are the Earth Tribe GranSazers" Hakariya mentioned. "Earth Tribe..." Jin echoed.

"Finally, Ran" Ryouko called out. "Ban" Hakariya said. "And also Hiro who is still in the hospital are in the Flame Tribe. You three are the leading tribe for the whole GranSazers" said Akira. "Me, Ban and Hiro are in the same tribe?" Ran asked. "That's right" Ryouko confirmed.

"I'm sure some of you who might not want to come here in the first place would wonder why you are here now. I can say that this is the reason why you are here now. It has been your destiny the moment you possesses the GranSazers' gene when you were born. That is to protect Earth and the harmony of the universe when they are threaten" Akira continued and the rest went quiet for a moment.

The whole GranSazers thing was extremely new for them. "Akira-kun" Professor Yamano called out. "You said there are 12 GranSazers right? Where are the remaining 9 GranSazers of your generation if Ban and the rest are the 3rd generation of GranSazers?" he asked.

"That... they might be under the care of Uofu Manafu right now" Akira guessed. "Uofu Manafu?" Takuya echoed.

"A space alliance consists of various aliens from all over the universe. Some of them can transform into humans but there are actually normal humans just like us other than Earth. However to be honest, we don't know what happened to them and where they are right now. A lot of things happened" Akira explained.

"Akira, I think it's the right time to tell them that" Ryouko said abruptly, signalling him that they need the change topic. "Oh right" Akira remembered as he look back at everyone". "The truth is we are tracking a mysterious space villain or alien who was called 'Erai'" he explained. "Erai?" Ban repeated.

"Correct. He was the one pulling the string behind Shademan and Hiro's future self, Regiudea" Hakariya added which everyone gasped in surprised. "However as for now, we had no idea of how he looks like and where he is but we know his main goal was to conquer the universe" said Ryouko.

"Oh yeah, Regiudea did mentioned that when we first met him in Choina" Jessica recalled. "Therefore we wanted to request your help, the 3rd generation GranSazers and also the Cross Fusion members if possible. Our enemy is way stronger than we thought and we need every possible help we can get" Hakariya concluded.

"However, let me set a few things clear for everyone" Akira stated. "First, you children have a mission to protect Earth and the harmony of the universe but we don't have any rights to force you into this since all of you are still in your teens. Second, this kind of battle is different from what you have faced before. Same like LBX, this is the battle where the innocents and your own lives are on the line. Once you step in, there will be no turning back" he warned.

"However, there will also be times where some of you might not want to fight since it might involve revenge, deaths on both sides and everything. That was expected to happen anyway. However, if this time comes I suggest none of you will started acting on your own accord because the situation will only get worse by your own selfishness. Therefore, this is a type of battle where if you have to make a critical decision to resolve the fight, make sure that everyone or at least majority approves it" Hakariya continued.

"That is why we want you all to think about it for a day, whether to accept your fate and awoke your power or stay on the side line and remain a normal human. The three of us the rest of our comrades were pretty much the same when we first knew about this. Depending on how you are, it does took some time to accept this fate" Ryouko announced.

"That is all we have to say for now, be sure to tell us what your answers are by tomorrow afternoon" Akira told them. "For now, is there anything you want to ask us?" Hakariya asked but there is none, perhaps they all still are trying to understand the new fact they just heard.

"I see, if you excuse us then" Akira requested the permission for the former Wind Tribe to leave after a minute. He turned to Ryouko and Hakariya before both of them nodded and the three of them started moving towards the exit after a moment.

Ryouko and Hakariya had already left the recreation room until Akira was about to do so as he stops for a while and looked back at the LBX players who were watching them leaving. "One last thing, sorry for involving you all in this. Involving my own son alone was already a big mistake" said Akira before he leaves the room.

"Son? What did he mean by that?" Ban asked, did not understand what Akira just said after some time. Everyone else do not understand his words as well. "Akira-san was Hiro's biological father" Ran blurt out. "Ehhhhhh?!" cried the rest of the group, shocked by this news.

"He is... Hiro's father?" Kazu repeated, still surprised. "Yes, he is the one who told Professor Oozora that Regiudea was targeting the Cross Fusion members" Ran said further. "No wonder he looks somehow familiar" Gouda stated. "I never thought that guy was Haruka-tan's husband at all" Otacross added, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile inside Rainbow Hospital at room 505...

Professor Oozora is looking after her son, Hiro who was sleeping in bed while waiting for him to regain consciousness. She herself was sitting on a chair that is located beside his bed.

There is a big black bag located near the couch where Ran slept before which contains Hiro's change of clothes. Hiro's LBX bag is located beside the big black bag as well.

While staring at her injured son, she reminisces the day she reunited with Akira at the lake inside a small forest at Densan City's outskirts, when she figured out Hiro was a wanted criminal.

(Flashback)

The scene took place inside a small forest located at the outskirts of Densan City. It was already night time and Duck Shuttle is within that forest. On that evening, the NICS team discovered that Hiro has become a wanted criminal by the Net Police, which leaves Hiro's mother heart shocked by the news.

At that night, Professor Oozora was sitting alone near a lake that was not too far from where Duck Shuttle landed, sobbing and lamenting for her own son. She was doing that without her glasses. "Haruka" a male voice called out. Professor Oozora turned around and saw an adult male wearing blue turtleneck sweater with black pants and black leather shoes right behind her.

He had a pair of brown eyes and black hair with fogs combed neatly. Professor Oozora stared at the male for a moment and somehow she recognised who he is by his face, eye and hairstyle. "Akira?" Professor Oozora guessed and the male nodded. "Akira!" she called out again and suddenly hugged the adult male.

Akira hugged her back as she was still moaning about Hiro on his chest while did not say anything until the blue hair mother calms down from crying while caress her hair softly. About 3-5 minutes later, Professor Oozora finally stopped crying and the two break the hug, creating some distance in between.

"Are you okay now, Haruka?" Akira asked. "Yes, thank you" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude. "What happened?" Akira asked to her again and she explained everything, about Hiro being kidnapped by Shademan and he is now a wanted criminal by the Net Police with the name Regiudea.

"I see, our son is a wanted criminal, huh?" Akira replied after some time. It looks like he was Hiro's father and Oozora Haruka's husband by his last sentence. "I don't want to believe it but..." Professor Oozora said in a hesitated and ambivalent tone, possible that she will start crying again.

Akira gave her a hug and brushed her hair softly again, which surprises Professor Oozora. "Don't worry, Haruka" Akira assured while hugging her. "Hiro wouldn't do something like that no matter what, at least not on his own will. I'm sure about that" he told while stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Akira" said Professor Oozora after some time. "And there is something that I need to tell you" Akira stated, which grabs his wife's attention. He explained about something for about 10 minutes.

"No way! Regiudea was Hiro's future self?!" Professor Oozora gasped in shocked. "And...he was also there too?" she questioned, referring to someone else.

"I still haven't had a solid proof yet but it is possible that Regiudea uses some kind of method to transform into his younger self" Akira corrected. "But I do know that their current goal right now was to defeat the people that can uses Cross Fusion" he told her.

"People who can use Cross Fusion?" Professor Oozora repeated and her husband nodded.

"One more thing, the trio in purple you saw that day was the Wind Tribe GranSazers and I was one of them" said Akira, surprises the blue hair mother that her husband was there on that day.

"Also, Shademan kidnapped our son because Hiro is also like me, a GranSazer" he added. "What?! Hiro was a GranSazer?" Professor Oozora exclaimed, surprised by the news that Hiro is a GranSazer like his father.

"Yes. To be more specific, Hiro is one of the Flame Tribe GranSazers, Sazer Tarious. A warrior of Sagittarius" Akira answered. "How did Shademan know Hiro was a GranSazer?" Professor Oozora asked.

"At that time, Ryouko, Jin and I got some reaction from our Knuckle Riser while battling him. Coincidentally, you and Hiro were there and it is possible that Shademan knew that our son was the one when the Sagittarius sign suddenly appeared on Hiro's left hand. Probably because at that time he saw that Hiro was staring at his left hand that suddenly has the Sagittarius sign. That is the reason why" Akira explained.

"I see" Professor Oozora replied. "And I'm sorry, Haruka" Akira apologised all of a sudden, which causes his wife to eye at him in confusion. "Ryouko, Jin and I followed Shademan to retrieve Hiro but we failed. I don't know what actually happened to our son after that, whether he is alive or not. As a father, I am total failure for our family!" he moaned while expressing his regret, with some tears shedding from both eyes.

Professor Oozora take both her hands and wiped out Akira's tears, which surprises him while he was still hugging her. "Don't worry, Akira" Professor Oozora assured him by giving her husband a smile. "I am happy and glad enough to know what you just told me about Hiro" she said. "Haruka..." Akira muttered.

"And you are not the only one who was a total failure to our family. 3 years ago, I totally abandoned our son for my career and legacy. I maybe the worse mother Hiro could ever have" Professor Oozora confessed while she was holding Akira's face with both hands.

"I totally regretted what I did and now I was trying my best to spend my time with him while at the same time be a good mother" she told him. "That is why, if Hiro is okay and everything is over, will you come back and spend time with us?" Professor Oozora requested and she was smiling. "All of three of us?" Akira assumed and she nodded. "All right, I will" Akira agreed.

Then by instincts, the two had closed the gap between their heads, leaning closer and closer to one another until their lips made contact, resulting in a kiss. Akira and Haruka, the father and the mother of Hiro had a passionate kiss after they had been reunited after a 10 years of separation from each other.

After some time, Akira and Haruka broke their kiss with the man still hugging her. "Thank you, Haruka" Akira expressed his gratitude and smile at her. "It's the least I could do, Akira" Professor Oozora told him and returns her smile at him. "What are you going to do from now on?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to search for Hiro one more time. If I had any clues or anything related, I will let you know" Akira answered as he released his hug over her. "All right, I'll see and do whatever I can from here" said Professor Oozora.

Then the two exchange their contact numbers and surprisingly Akira uses the same type of CCM as his wife, except the colour was indigo and had a Gemini sign in yellow on the cover. "Professor!" a female voice called out, which caught Akira's and Haruka's attention.

"That voice is... Ran-chan!" exclaimed Professor Oozora as she recognised the voice very much. "I guess it is time for me to leave now" Akira deduced as he turned to his wife. Then he do the usual poses and transformed into Sazer Remls.

"Will we meet again?" Professor Oozora asked, doubting that she might not be able to see Akira again. "Don't worry, Haruka" Akira assured as he put his right hand on her left shoulder. "Of course. I don't plan to be separated from you and Hiro anymore. It's quite a pain for me just waiting for this day" he complained which makes his wife chuckle for a moment.

"Well then, take care Akira" Professor Oozora told him. "I'll be going now, Haruka" Akira bids farewell before he spun and jumped as high as he can, leaving his wife, Oozora Haruka. Not too long after Akira have leave, Professor Oozora noticed that Ran has found her. She did not come alone.

Jessica, Ami, and Asuka are also together. "Ran-chan, what are you here?" Professor Oozora questioned. "You've been out here for too long, Professor. We're worried that anything might have happened to you" Ran answered.

"Um... are you okay, Professor?" Ami asked after some time, wondering if Oozora Haruka was still shocked about what she heard about Hiro. "Don't worry, I am all okay now" Professor Oozora assured them. "Sorry to make you all worried" she apologised.

"All right, shall we all return to Duck Shuttle then?" Jessica suggested. "Yeah!" Asuka cheered and they all including Professor Oozora walked back to Duck Shuttle.

(Flashback end)

 **Chapter 2: The Stubborn Son**

Right after that, the door was slide open and Professor Oozora saw her husband and Hiro's father, Dentsuin Akira came in. He was wearing the same clothes he wore inside Duck Shuttle but this time, with a lab coat like his wife too. "Akira" Professor Oozora called out. "How is he, Haruka?" Akira asked.

"No changes, he still have not woke up" Professor Oozora answered. "I see" Akira replied before he approaches and stands beside her. "Hey, Akira..." Professor Oozora called out. "Did you know that Hiro always wanted to be a hero of justice, even now?" she asked. "No, not at all" Akira answered. "Why did you ask?" Akira questioned.

"The truth is... right after you left us when he was three, he had been watching a Tokusatsu Hero show called 'Galactic Hero Senshiman'. It has been his favourite show since then and he told me that Senshiman teaches him to become a strong-willed person for overcoming the challenges that came to him" Professor Oozora explained. "If he only knew that his own father was also one of a kind" she said in a fascinating tone.

"I am sorry Haruka, for involving our son into my battle" Akira apologised. "I really hoped that our son was just a normal human from the very beginning but now that things have turned out this way I don't even know what to do now" he admitted.

"No worries, Akira. I am the one who should apologised" Professor Oozora corrected. "He already got involved into my matters only for me to realise later that I made a demon out of my desire for career and legacy. In the end, it was Hiro who had corrected my biggest mistakes that I have done" she explained.

"I see. Why don't you start resting now?" Akira suggested. "He might woke up tomorrow morning" he deduced. "Akira, what about you? Why don't you rest here too?" Professor Oozora invited. "Thank you but I think it would best he saw you first before me" Akira reasoned out.

"If that's what you want then I'm fine. Good night, Akira" Professor Oozora said to him. "Yeah, good night, Haruka" Akira replied before both of them turned to their son. "Good night, Hiro" both of them whispered before they called it a day.

The next morning...

It was 8.00 a.m., Professor Oozora is sleeping inside the room alone where Hiro was hospitalised. Then not too long after that, she slowly woke up before rubbing her eyes. However, her face quickly becomes horrified and no longer sleepy when she looked at the bed where Hiro was supposed to be.

Hiro was no longer on the bed, and it was not just Hiro that was missing. His LBX bag, shoes, CCM and a few of his change of clothes were missing as well. The only thing that remain was just the hospital gown that Hiro wore before which is on the bed. "Hiro?!" Professor Oozora gasped in shocked. Her son was MISSING!

A few minutes later...

Professor Oozora was talking to Akira through her CCM that she placed on her left ear and told her husband what happened. "What?! Hiro was gone?!" Akira exclaimed in a menacing tone. At that time, Akira was in his office, talking to his wife using his own CCM while placing it on his left ears too.

"I'm terribly sorry, Akira" Professor Oozora apologised. "I totally didn't notice what happened last night but when I woke up, he was no longer there. I tried calling his phone number many times but Hiro didn't answer my calls. I have requested everyone's help to search for him" she explained.

"All right, I'll go and search for him as well. In the meantime, I want you to stay in that room until we found him" Akira ordered. "Okay" Professor Oozora responded before she ends the call and put away her CCM. "Hiro, please be safe..." she mumbled, hoping for her son's safety.

After that, the new GranSazers (LBX players), Nenji and Dingo started searching for Hiro. The Earth Tribe search around the park, the Water Tribe search inside the first half hospital, and the new Wind Tribe search in the second half of the hospital.

Akira tried to contact Hiro using his Knuckle Riser, calling out his name while searching for him together with Nenji, Dingo and also his son's Flame Tribe members, Ran and Ban. Ran also did the same when she learns about one of the functions for Knuckle Riser.

They were searching around a block of abandon warehouses that is not too far from the hospital. However, it still took them an hour to reach there by foot. They were there because of Dingo's native instincts. Ban tried to call Hiro's number but there is no response.

"Akira-san, Ran, did you manage to contact Hiro?" Ban asked afterwards while the five of them were walking inside one of the warehouses.

It was quite empty and there is no one at all. "No good, he refused to answer our call" Ran told him. "Where would he go at a time like this?" Akira questioned anxiously as his and Ran's Knuckle Riser disappeared.

"Maybe he is going after Regiudea alone perhaps?" Nenji suggested. "Perhaps that might be the case" Ban agreed.

"Anyway, he is still not good to go yet" said Akira angrily all of a sudden, displeased by this. "We have to hurry and find him fast" he stressed out. "Leave it to me!" Dingo volunteered as he took out his same old tomahawk and hold it at his chest.

"Sky Spirit, Earth Spirit... Where is Hiro?" he chanted while moving his body up and down. Then he roared while throwing his tomahawk until it landed, with its head stuck on the ground. It was pointing straight ahead to an exit of the current warehouse from the party's current position, which everyone noticed.

"Are you really SURE your tomahawk is pointing in the right direction?" Tomahawkman asked suspiciously from his operator's PET. "Just believe in my native instincts!" Dingo proclaimed confidently **. (Author's note: REALLY?! I DON'T TRUST DINGO'S NATIVE INSTINCTS ONE BIT! His native instincts MIGHT always be correct BUT he ended up going the long way even though there might be already a short one that is just in front of him)** "Well, let's just hope we're not heading in the long way when there is actually a short one" said Nenji sarcastically.

Akira, Ran, and Ban sighed after hearing what Nenji said, doubting that they might be able to find Hiro quickly with Dingo's native instincts. Just then, their attentions changed when Akira, Ran and Ban had their individual zodiac signs reacted and glows in green.

"There is a reaction!" Ban exclaimed. "Maybe... Hiro is nearby?!" Ran deduced. "It is coming from...that direction!" Akira pointed out as he let his Gemini sign lead him to a certain direction. Coincidentally, it was showing the same direction as where Dingo's tomahawk pointed at.

"Let's go!" Ran declared and the three GranSazers make their move towards that direction. "Hey, wait for us!" yelled Dingo as he and Nenji just started running while the trio are already far ahead of them. They all are inside some kind of maze made by the position of the warehouses as they run through them.

After about 5 minutes of running, they finally saw a male figure whose average height was about the same as Ran, Ban and Dingo on a turn. It was Hiro who they were looking for as they recognised very much the hair colour, his usual clothes and also the bag that he was carrying.

"Hiro!" Ran called out, which the male noticed as he glanced at them before he started running away. It was definitely Hiro as they all thought. "Wait!" Ban demanded as everyone started to chase Hiro down. Hiro tried his best to escape from Ran and the others.

However, he accidentally took the wrong turn, which make him ended up in a dead end. "Oh no!" Hiro gasped as he noticed this and tried to turn back in order to take a different path.

Unfortunately, Ran and the rest already catch up to him and Hiro realised that he had no way to escape from them. He was completely surrounded. "Hey kid, you can't escape anymore" Nenji proclaimed. "How? How did you all found me?" Hiro questioned, did not know how they found him.

"The answer is this" Akira answered as he stepped forward and shows his left hand which has the Gemini sign that is still glowing, which surprises Hiro.

"You may be able to hide your presence by turning off your CCM or didn't answered the call you received from the Knuckle Riser. However, the moment you summoned out your Knuckle Riser for communication or transforming purposes, you revealed your presence immediately, Hiro" he explained.

Hiro then realised that his Knuckle Riser was active as he made a mistake by summoning it, which made him speechless. "Hiro, where do you think you're going?" Ban asked. "I'm taking my leave. I don't want to involve any of my friends more into my problem" Hiro explained.

"Don't be stupid!" Ran scolded. "Your body haven't fully recover yet, Hiro" she told him. "That's right! Right now we, I mean everyone needs you to be with us more than anything" said Ban. "Sorry but I have to take this matter into my own hands!" Hiro argued.

"You're still saying that?!" Akira chastised with an increasing tone as he approaches Hiro who was still unaware of his relation with Akira. "Your mother becomes heartbroken because you almost died! Thanks to your arrogant attitude!" he explained. "This is..." said Hiro before he paused. "MY battle!" he declared and his tone sounds rebellious.

"You IDIOT!" Akira shouted in anger as he abruptly grabs Hiro's orange shirt with his left hand and lift him up, which surprises everyone and Hiro himself. Akira already had his right hand clenched into a fist, ready to punch Hiro's face anytime as his hand was close enough to Hiro's face while he was glaring at him.

However, Akira paused for a moment as he was about to punch his son's face while still glaring at him. He could not bring himself to punch Hiro since he was Akira's son.

Therefore, instead of punching him, he angrily dropped Hiro onto the ground harshly, which causes Hiro to touch his chest that got hurt from Shademan's attack as Hiro himself feels the pain is coming back to him.

"You ONLY have one life! There is no way you or anyone else can easily help you replace that! STOP your selfish attitude and start THINKING about the feelings of the people that holds you dear! " Akira yelled at Hiro before he storms off and left, which everyone else remain silence as they watch Akira leaves.

For some reason, Hiro feels that could not fight back with words against Akira before he watches him leaving. However, Hiro himself do not know and understand why that happens.

 **Chapter 3: The New Flame Tribe**

Not long after Akira left, Hiro reluctantly agrees to return when Ran politely persuades him to do so. Nenji helps Hiro carry his LBX bag while Dingo and Ban help the blue hair boy to walk back to the hospital.

While in the way, Nenji asked them what was that all about and what is the zodiac symbols that appear on her, Akira, and Ban's left hand. Ban told them they will tell them later since the LBX players have not yet to decide whether to be GranSazers or not. They arrived there in one hour. At this point onwards, Hiro was able to walk independently.

Then, Hiro was told by Ran to proceed to room 505 alone, which he did and now he was in front of the mentioned room while carrying his LBX bag. He opens up and enters the room.

There he noticed that his mother, Oozora Haruka without her glasses was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She hops down from the bed, quickly runs to her son and gives him a motherly hug.

"Hiro, I'm so glad that you're okay" said Professor Oozora in relieved as she rubs his curly hair. She did not get angry at him despite his selfish attitude to suddenly leave without even saying anything and happy that he returns, which causes Hiro to feel guilty for making her anxious.

"I'm sorry..." Hiro apologised as he returns the hug. Tears started falling from his eyes. "I... promise not to act on my own anymore" he declared his promise while sobbing at her clothes and started crying but Hiro tried not to cry loudly. (It really reminds me of myself sometimes)

Oozora Haruka smiles happily, letting her son cried as much as he want while she hugs him and stroke his curly hair. About 5 to 10 minutes later, Hiro finally calm down and stop crying. Then he puts his LBX bag and shoes away before sitting on the patient bed together with his mother.

Afterwards, Hiro heard everything from his mother about the GranSazers, his mission to protect Earth and harmony of the universe, there are 4 tribes in total and that he was in the Flame Tribe, the tribe that lead the other tribes of GranSazers.

He was also surprised when he heard the other LBX players who came here were also GranSazers and that the 12 of them are the 3rd generation of GranSazers. What surprises him more is that he heard both Ran and Ban were also members of the Flame Tribe like himself.

While at it, she told Hiro about Regiudea's assault on the hospital yesterday and that thanks to Ran who awoken as Sazer Mithras, Regiudea and his team were successfully repelled.

In addition, she told him about Erai, who brainwashed Hiro's future self and Shademan. "I see, so that's how it is huh?" Hiro mumbled after hearing all the stories.

"Ryouko-san, Hakariya-san and Akira were also GranSazers. They are the Wind Tribe from the GranSazers 2nd generation" Professor Oozora added but Hiro suddenly eyed at her the moment she calls Akira without any honorifics.

"What's wrong, Hiro? Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked, finding it weird that her son staring at her like that. "No, not your face, Mom" Hiro told her.

"Then what?" Professor Oozora asked again. "Did I misheard Mom said 'Akira' only just now?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're the last one of NICS team to know about this, huh?" Professor Oozora said after some time gazing at her son, noticed that Hiro is still unaware about his and her own relationship with Akira.

"The truth is Dentsuin Akira was your long lost biological father and my husband" she stated. "Ehhh?!" Hiro exclaimed, surprised by the news.

"Akira-san...was my... Dad?" he repeated in stammer, still shocked by the news as he looked his front. "Yes. And he is also a doctor, more specifically a surgeon who treated your wounds" Professor Oozora added. "I see, no wonder I feel different when I was around him and to think Dad treated my wounds" Hiro confessed.

"The truth is I reunited with him on the night before I found you again in Choina. At that time, I was totally in a dilemma when I heard from Laika-kun and Meiru-chan about you being a wanted criminal by the Net Police" Professor Oozora explained.

"Akira came told me and believes that you wouldn't do such a thing, which actually relieves me little. I was totally had more of that feeling when you came running and hugged me at Choina. I knew what he said back then was true" she continued.

"Mom" Hiro called out. "What?" Professor Oozora asked, looking at her son. "I'm sorry for running away yesterday" Hiro apologised.

"At that time, I was totally lost in mind with all the recent incidents. Then, I...met Dad in Rainbow Park for the first time, he treats me some food and I confessed all my problems to him. Back then, I totally had no idea that Akira-san was my Dad even though I felt like I already know him somehow" he explained.

"I was the one who should apologise, Hiro. I already met your father and yet I didn't told you back then" Professor Oozora corrected. "It's okay" Hiro assured her.

"They say 'It's better late than never'" he quoted from somewhere and somehow Hiro was totally flirting her, which she chuckles for a moment.

"Hey, Mom. Can you tell me more what you know about Dad?" Hiro requested. "Honestly speaking, my memories of him aren't coming back quickly but I think I'll tell you what I do remember about him" Professor Oozora agreed. Then Hiro hears a few things about his father from Oozora Haruka.

Meanwhile at Duck Shuttle, it is already time for the new generation GranSazers to make their decision, whether to awoke or remain normal. The new GranSazers minus Hiro and the former Wind Tribe are inside the briefing room.

Professor Yamano, Takuya and Otacross are at the Science Labs since morning before Oozora Haruka noticed Hiro was missing from his bed, trying to communicate with the people from their world with some assistance from Meijin and Professor Hikari.

Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya heard their answers and they all choose to awoke their GranSazers power and lend their strengths. "Are you really sure about this?" Akira asked them whether they truly want to awake their powers or not. "There is no turning back once you step in" he warned.

"Yes, we all do!" Ban declared confidently for everyone. Then Akira took out something from one of his lab coat pockets and put in on the table. It was a jar filled with many white tablets of medicine. "What is that?" Gouda asked.

"This is a medicine created by our ancestors for releasing any seal that was put on/in your body to prevent your GranSazers' genes from fully awoken. We want you all except Ran to swallow one pill of this medicine" Hakariya answered. "Why only Ran?" Asuka questioned. "Because I already took one yesterday from Akira-san after donating my blood" Ran answered.

"All of you might not actually remember this but about 11 years ago from your current age at one time before Hiro reached three, all of you except Hiro were kidnapped by one of Erai's underlings" Ryouko stated. "We were kidnapped while we're still young?" Jin echoed. "Yes" Hakariya confirmed.

"You all are about 3-8 years old at that time. They puts you all together and sealed your powers away. Plus, they even wanted to kill you all afterwards once they found Hiro, the 12th GranSazer and sealed his power as well. Luckily, Akira saved you all" Ryouko continued.

"I see but how this medicine works?" Asuka asked. "It will take at least 4-6 hours for the medicine to take effect. After that you all should be able to fully awoken after undergoing some training" Akira explained.

"Eh? But how come Ran awoken quickly if she only ate it after doing transfusion? It's not even an hour during Regiudea's assault" Ami questioned, finding what Akira and the former Wind Tribe just said does not make sense with what they told before.

"That... we still haven't found out why but Professor Horiguchi Ichirou, a person who do research on GranSazers states that once a member of that tribe has awoken, the rest will follow" Akira explained. "I think I heard that name somewhere before" Jessica muttered while holding her chin, trying to recall.

"Anyway, why don't you all started taking your medicine now?" Hakariya coughed and abruptly suggested. "I mean who knows you need your powers as soon as possible" he explained. Then each and every one of the new GranSazers took one pill and swallow it along with some drinks.

"All right, now that everyone took their pills, we're going to start your training at 5 in this evening" Ryouko announced. "What?! Training already?!" Asuka moaned and lumped in shame, did not like the sound of that.

"Even if your powers wasn't seal before, it still won't be easy to awake as a GranSazer" Hakariya points out.

"Boys particularly, you need to experience a life-death or a despair situation to ensure your awakening easier. What will you do at that time? Give up or continue despite you know you'll fail? Your GranSazers genes will be the one to decide if you pass that kind of test" Ryouko proceeded.

"Therefore, Ryouko-san and Ran will train the female GranSazers while Akira and I will handle you boys" Hakariya announced. "That is all, you may dismiss" Akira declared and almost all of them except Ban and Ran have left the room. The clock on the wall is showing 1 p.m. at that time.

"Hey, Ban. Do you want to go and check on Hiro?" Ran asked, sitting on the chair. "Sure. I am just wondering if he still frustrated about what his father just scolded him" Ban answered. "All right, let's go" Ran declared and the two leave the room.

Sometime later...

Ran and Ban have arrived in front of the room 505. Ban slides the door a bit to peek inside if Hiro was sleeping or talking with Professor Oozora. Luckily for the two of them, Hiro is not sleeping and Professor Oozora was not there at that time.

Hiro himself was lying on the bed, gazing at the sky through the window. Ban nodded to Ran, telling her it is okay for them to enter. Then Ban slides the door wider and both of them go inside.

"Ran-san! Ban-san!" Hiro called out as he gets up while noticing their presence and the two were approaching him after Ran slides the door close.

"Hiro, have you...calm down?" Ban hesitantly asked, anxious that his friend was still frustrated on what just happened this morning.

"Don't worry. I have" Hiro guaranteed, grinning at them. "Sorry to make you worried" he apologised. Ban and Ran sighed in relief and smile back at their friend.

Then the two each picks up a chair and sits beside Hiro, Ran on his right and Ban on his left. "How's your injuries?" Ran asked.

"It still hurts a lot and Dad told Mom that I need more rests" Hiro told them. "Dad?" Ban echoed. "Hiro, you already knew?" he asked and Hiro nodded.

"About Akira-san was my biological father, the GranSazers and the three of us being in a Flame Tribe, the leading tribe of the GranSazers" Hiro added.

"Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero like Senshiman but I never thought my father was already one of a kind, and I am just waiting to be awoken before I do. It totally surprised me" he explained.

"Ban-san, Ran-san. How do you feel when you two know about this?" Hiro asked to his fellow Flame Tribe members. "I... actually quite surprised too" Ban answered first.

"The only close friends I ever had during my childhood was only Ami and Kazu so I thought I would feel assured when they are always around. However, you and Ran was different. I only met you two for the first time during the Detector incident but my heart feels like I already knew you two. You both are like my family now that I know that the three of us were members of Flame Tribe" he continued.

"I feel the same way like you two" Ran answered. "I never thought that we, the strongest team of LBX players were members of the Flame Tribe, the GranSazers' leading tribe. At first, when I saw Hiro becomes Sazer Tarious, I was totally speechless. We always knew you were special from everyone else but never thought to that extend" she explained.

"Everyone else was quite the same when they knew about this" Ban added, which make Hiro remembers something. "Come to think of it, what are everyone's answer, including you two?" Hiro asked, it was related to what Akira told them about lending their strengths as GranSazers.

"Well, we all agreed to become GranSazers" Ran answered. "You ALL agreed?! Why?" Hiro asked. "Well, Kirito said that even if he refused, the rest of us might still persuade him so he agreed to join until this battle is over. As for Sendou, he just followed his Tarot Cards. The rest found this interesting to try out but we're all mainly wanted to help you since you're our friend, Hiro" Ban explained.

"Friends?" Hiro echoed and the two nodded. "Plus, we all have been together in adventures for some time before knowing about this GranSazers thing while Akira-san and his generations were like total strangers when they first know this" Ran added.

"Hey, Ran, Hiro. Would you teach me how you actually transformed? I mean we're in the same tribe anyway" Ban requested and the two nodded. Hiro and Ran then help Ban in whatever way they can so that Ban will awoke too as Sazer Lion.

The two gave some tips as well with what they remembered but Ban still have not succeeded in calling out the Knuckle Riser as the Leo sign disappears quickly when Ban summoned it and it does not appeared quite often.

"I guess it is not possible yet, huh?" Ban deduced after trying for the 11th time. At this attempt, the Leo sign appears for about 10 seconds at most and the Knuckle Riser failed to materialise on Ban's left hand.

"Perhaps like Ryouko-san mentioned, you might need to experience a life-death or despair situation to make your awakening easier" Ran suggested. "Don't worry, I'm believe Ban-san and even everyone else will succeed. I'm sure of it" Hiro assured.

"I think so too" Ban agreed before smirking at Hiro. "I mean, we can't just leave this spoil brat to fight some aliens on his own" he said sarcastically.

Ban was teasing Hiro which caused the latter to roll his eyes at him. Ran giggles at this while trying not to laugh too loud. "Is that a compliment or an insult? Which one?!" Hiro questioned in a grumpy tone.

"A compliment. You had better be grateful" Ban smirked. "Yeah right..." Hiro responded, looking away from the two with a grumpy face. Ban and Ran could not help but burst into laughter, which caused Hiro to roll his eyes again at both of them.

After some time, their laughing comes to an end and Ban's CCM suddenly started ringing, which the owner picks it up before putting it on his right ear. It was a call made by his dad, Professor Yamano. "What is it, Dad?" Ban asked after greeting the caller.

"Ban, I need you in Duck Shuttle immediately" Professor Yamano ordered. "All right, I'll be there as soon as possible" Ban responded before ending the call. "I guess we can talk at other times then" he told the two.

"Yeah, see you soon" Hiro replied and Ban nodded before he leaves the room. And now it is just only Hiro and Ran inside the room who just watched their friend leaving. (Oh yeah, I am waiting for this).

 **Chapter 4: The Two New Lovebirds**

Hiro then stares at Ran, feeling like he needs to discuss something which is personal and only between two of them. "Hey, Ran-san" Hiro called out to the red hair girl. "Is it true... that...you donated your blood to me?" he asked hesitantly.

His facial expression totally changes to that of a sad mood. Ran reluctantly nodded after some time. "I see..." Hiro mumbled before he touches his chest and grabs it. "So ... Your blood now runs in my veins, huh?" he continued before tears abruptly fall from his eyes onto his hands that are clenching the white blanket, which shocked the red hair girl.

"Sorry... Ran-san" Hiro apologised while sobbing. His tears overflowing too. "I... Troubled you again. It always... the same, I wanted to help those troubles but... I always ended up distressing at least someone every time" he stammered a little while telling her.

"I... I..." Hiro groaned in frustration while closing his eyes and was about to admit something like he was useless or anything similar. Ran who saw this slowly stands up and grabs his face with both hands as she surprises Hiro.

She closes the gap between their heads while slowly pushing her own face towards Hiro's who was still sobbing until their lips made contact as she closes her eyes. Hiro was speechless and astounded as he saw and feels his lips was in contact with the lips of the person he likes, Hanasaki Ran.

She was kissing him passionately. He did not turn her away and instead melted into her passionate kiss by slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a closed hug. His tears began to flow slower than before while they were kissing passionately.

Ran slowly began to move her hands behind his neck and hugged Hiro back before caressing his hair with her right hand during their fervent kiss. After some time, the cute looking couples slowly broke their kiss, and Ran holds his face again while both of them are staring at each other.

Even so, the situation was still intense enough to seduce them that they both went for another kiss. The kiss was briefer than their previous kiss but Hiro can feel the most of his partner's heartfelt feelings through this.

At this point, there is no more tears flowing from his eyes and they broke the kiss. "Are you feeling okay now?" Ran asked after they broke their second kiss. She was holding his face while the latter was still holding Ran's waist, hugging her. He slowly let his hands off from her waist. "A lot" Hiro said happily.

"Thank you very much, Ran-san" he expressed his gratitude and smile warmly at her. "It's the least I could do" Ran replied in the same way. "And promise me you won't think or cry too much that way will you?" She requested.

"The one who wanted to cry was me" Ran pouted. "You, Ban and I are the strongest team yet I am not on the same level as you boys. I am quite jealous and feel helpless in many ways but l know each and every one of us all got something that only we can do. Other people like your mother would have wanted to fight in your place right now but it can't be her or any other people and you're the only one who can do this. Hence, don't start fretting like you can't help or never done anything good!" she advised.

"I will. It is a promise" Hiro promised. "This life that you have saved and also my powers as a GranSazer, I will use it to protect everyone, including you" he proclaimed determinedly while placing his right palm on where his heart is and the red hair girl grins at him.

"I... love you, Ran-san" Hiro confessed after some time gazing at the red hair girl's eyes before his cheeks and face were tainted and turns red like Ran's hair but he did not turns his face away from her. Ran giggles as she definitely like Hiro's cute face when he is blushing.

"Me too. I love you, Hiro" Ran replied after some thought. She slowly kisses him lovingly on the lips for the 3rd time while wrapping Hiro's neck with her arms. The blue hair boy enjoys and returns the kiss in the same way while his arms spontaneously executing another cuddle on her. At the same time, their faces are blushing too.

Unbeknownst to the two cute looking couples, Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka with her glasses on her eyes were peeking on them not too long after Ban leaves the room by sliding the door a little.

While holding a plastic bag, she saw the two of them kissing passionately like a newlywed husband and wife. The plastic bag was filled with a few packages of food and drink for her and Hiro. Oozora Haruka slowly and quietly slide close the door so that they would not hear her.

She just grins and feels happy for the two of them while leaning at the wall besides the door. "Am I getting too old?" Professor Oozora mused in thought as her son was growing faster into an adult.

 **Chapter 5: The Training Begins**

5 p.m. later...

The LBX players or the new GranSazers minus Hiro are outside Duck Shuttle. The place it landed was a park that is quite big and there is more than enough space to do any physical activities.

They are all wearing white with blue lines (boys) and white with pink lines (girls) sports attire except Ran who wore her white Karate clothes and bare feet while waiting for Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya. Just then, they saw the Wind Tribe GranSazers from the previous generation walking towards them.

They are also wearing sports attire with jackets, each has the colour respective to their armour as GranSazers. "Well, I see you all dress up" Hakariya deduced, staring at their overall appearance. "So are you guys ready?" Akira questioned.

The new GranSazers nodded. They are ready to start the training. "Well then, let the training begin!" Akira declared. The training begins with the previous Wind Tribe demonstrates the new GranSazers all general movements of each tribe's transformation sequence.

As for the Flame Tribe, it was the easiest to remember and Ran teaches Ban until he memorised it. Same goes for the new Wind Tribe as Akira demonstrates them how they should transform. The Earth and the Water tribes are respectively taught by Ryouko and Hakariya.

For the Earth Tribe, Ryouko first thrusts both her arms and fists to the front before lifting them up until both her fists are about the same level of her shoulders. Then she slowly opens the right fists while outstretching it to her right and behind with the left fist following in the same direction.

Second, when her left fist is parallel to her right shoulder, she lifts the same fists up, moving it in a quarter circle followed by her other open hand at the same time and direction until arms are outstretched to the side while maintaining their hands pose. Finally, she just directly slammed her right palm onto her left knuckles.

For the Water Tribe, Hakariya had both palms in contact with each other before them to the front like a spear. Next, he opens up the bind by slowly stretching both palms to the side before clenching them into fists and make both wrists overlapping each other in a cross shape, with his left hand in front of the right.

After that, he puts his left fist on his left side below the chest while his right fist opens up into palm as it follows the left on the same position. Finally, he swing his right hand to the right before coming back. By the time, the left fists come in and slammed with the right palm, hitting the left knuckle.

The movements for the Earth and Water Tribe was a bit complicated too understand at first. However, after practicing for 10 minutes, the new Water and Earth Tribes remember how they should trigger their transformation sequence. Now comes the second part of the training which is a spar.

Ryouko and Ran spar against Jessica, Ami and Asuka while Akira and Hakariya spar against the boys. They all spar for about one and a half hour as some of them are still not used to real fighting. The girls particularly Jessica questioned how Ryouko was quite fit enough to fight which she answers that she was once a sports instructor.

Asuka, Yuuya, Ban and Ami had the most difficulties at throughout the spar but at the end they managed to awake as GranSazers along with the others. They even transformed and test out their weapons too.

The GranSazers basically had a few things that in common which are:

1\. Wore golden belts

2\. A shade of thick black stripe in a Y shape from the sides of the chest to the groin except the Earth tribe and Velsou whose colour is based on their sleeves

3\. Arm guards with steel lining except the Flame Tribes

4\. Black gloves except Mithras and Tarious

5\. A gold circle in the middle of the torso containing the individual zodiac signs

6\. Lastly the Knuckle Riser.

For Kirito, Ami and Kazu they are the respective successor of Remls, Velsou and Dail. The Wind Tribe helmets and armours are mainly based on insects. The Flame Tribe helmets and armours are based on birds as noted on Tarious and Mithras which are falcon and swan respectively.

Ban is Sazer Lion, a Leo warrior who had a swallow shape helmet and his red armour was a combination of both Tarious and Mithras except that he had shades of black instead of white particularly on the sleeves, gloves, and arm guards. His weapon is called 'Double Crescent', a pair of bronze swords with red orb.

For the Earth Tribe, their armours generally based on land animals, had a cuboid shoulders with shades of steel and torso with a raised T-shape steel, steel coloured backpack, steel shade boots with black base.

Jin is Sazer Tawlon, a Taurus warrior who had a bull shape helmet with black swirl horns pointing upward. The overall colour of his armour was yellow with dark brown (can also be black from some other angles) sleeves. His weapon is called 'Bull Cannon', a pair of silver square barrel shoulder mounted cannon.

Yuuya is Sazer Tragos, a Capricorn warrior who had a goat shape helmet with bronze horns sticking on it. The overall colour of his armour is dandelion with blue sleeves. His weapon is 'Spiral Horn', a drill arm with dandelion coloured base.

Jessica is Sazer Visuel, a Virgo warrior who had a female leopard shape helmet. The overall colour of her armour is orange with brown sleeves. Her weapon is called 'Lady Claw', a pair of long, sharp claws with orange base.

For the Water Tribe, they have helmets are based on sea animals, fin like shoulders, and torsos with three petal flower shape raised steel. They are somehow similar with the Flame Tribe.

Gouda is Sazer Gorbion, a Scorpio warrior who had a shark shape helmet. The overall colour of his armour is royal blue and possesses a weapon called 'Blast Saw', a serrated broadsword with blue cross-guard. He is like another Sazer Tarious.

Sendou is Sazer Gans, a Cancer warrior who had a manta ray shape helmet. The overall colour of his armour is sky blue with black sleeves. He has black based boots which is similar to Remls and Dail. His weapon is called 'Kallinikos', a sky blue double blade halberd. He is like another Sazer Lion.

Asuka is Sazer Pisces, a Pisces warrior who had an orca shape helmet. The overall colour of her armour is aqua with silver sleeves and thighs. Her weapon is called 'Aqua Blitz', a single aqua hand gun with a scope. She is like another Sazer Mithras.

The LBX players were astounded with their new powers as GranSazers. Some of them like Asuka and Ban jumped in joy when they successfully awoken. "Everyone, you did it!" Ran praised as they all reverted back to their human form. "Yeah, thanks to you four" Ami stated, referring to Ran, Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya.

"Who would have thought we had such powers like this?" Gouda commented excitedly. "Just hope that you won't use it to beat up anyone you hate" said Sendou sarcastically. "Don't you dare asked for it, Sendou" Gouda retorted.

"All right, settle down everyone" Hakariya ordered and the new GranSazers do as they were told before facing Hakariya himself, Akira and Ryouko. "Congratulations everyone for succeeding in awakening the powers of your GranSazers' genes" Akira congratulate them.

"From this point onwards, you all are the new GranSazers that will protect the Earth and the harmony of the universe" Ryouko proclaimed. "With this, we are all ready to fight Erai and stop his ambitions to rule the universe. You all done great for today" Akira pointed out.

"Make sure to rest well, who knows you might have to fight in the middle of the sleep time" Hakariya reminded. "That is all, you may dismiss" Akira announced. "Yes" the new GranSazers responded and they all went inside Duck Shuttle. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya went back to the hospital.

 **Chapter 6: Their Relationship Got Blown**

At that night inside Duck Shuttle…..

Asuka, Ami, Jessica, Ran are currently inside the girls bedroom. All have just finished taking bath and had already changed to their pyjamas, each having white polka dot patterns, hood and the colour theme is similar to their usual clothes.

"I'm tired!" Asuka whined as she quickly lied down on a bed that is standing away from the other beds.

"Ryouko-san didn't even hold back, I guess it is only natural that you are" said Ami as she do the same on another bed that is near to the window. Both of them are exhausted from the training that happen this evening.

"Even Ran was no pushover" Jessica added as she looked at Ami and Asuka before sitting down on her bed beside Ami, meaning Ran was using the one closer to the door. "Isn't that right, Ran?" she asked before glancing at the red hair girl who was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

Ran did not reply anything as she was smiling and daydreaming about something, with both eyes closed and palms holding her faced. "Ran?" Jessica called out, finding it weird with her current behaviour. "Ran!" she called out again a bit louder, which surprises the red hair girl before Ran turned her heads towards the others.

"Yes? What is it?" Ran asked, responded a bit late. "Didn't you hear Jessica talking to you before?" Ami questioned. "Sorry, I was daydreaming" Ran apologised. "Geez, what were you daydreaming about?" Asuka moaned. "Nothing" Ran bluntly replied before she grabs her CCM which is on her right side table,

She opened it up and looked at the time. It was 8:00 p.m., and something snapped into her mind when she saw the time. Ran quickly hopped down from her bed and wear a pair of bunny slippers before approaching the door.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, wondering where Ran is going out at a time like this. "To the hospital. As a fellow member of Flame Tribe, I need to know how Hiro is doing" Ran answered. "Eh? Didn't you just visit him this afternoon and returned after 2 hours of visit?" Ami questioned, finding Ran's behaviour quite weird.

"Why would you go visit him again? Hiro needs to rest" Asuka argued. "Don't worry, Hiro wouldn't mind if we wanted to visit him at any time" Ran assured. "I'm off!" she told them before exiting the room. The remaining girls suddenly rolled their eyes suspiciously with Ran's action.

"I think something is not right here" Jessica stated. "Something tells me her reasons just now were excuses" Ami added. "Well, how about we go and check it out?" Asuka suggested and the two girls nodded in agreement.

Ran who goes out to the hospital alone have finally arrived in the fifth floor. As she arrives at Hiro's room, she encounters Professor Oozora, with her glasses on just went out from the same room. "Professor" Ran called out, which Hiro's mother noticed.

"Oh, Ran-chan. Are you here to visit Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked, which the red hair girl nodded in response. "I see" Professor Oozora replied as she approaches the red hair girl, holding her right shoulder before bending down to her right ear.

"I hope you two will be happy together" she whispered briefly that Ran could not hear her words very well. "Huh?" Ran responded, did not understand what was Hiro's mother just said. Professor Oozora then stand up properly and grins differently at Ran before letting her hand go and leaves.

"What is that all about?" Ran muttered as she looked Professor Oozora walked away. The red hair girl just shrugged her shoulders before going inside Hiro's room. There she saw the blue hair boy was standing beside his bed, facing the window while doing some simple exercises. He was wearing a full set of dark blue pyjamas with light blue bunny slippers.

"Ran-san" Hiro turned and called out to her as he noticed Ran's presence. "How are you doing, Hiro?" Ran asked as she approaches him. "My injuries from the last battle still hurts but not as much as before. I think I'm doing fine" Hiro answered. "I see, that's a relief to hear" Ran replied.

She then looked at Hiro's pyjamas from top to bottom. His pyjamas was well made and looked quite cool. "Nice pyjamas. It really fits you" the red hair girl complimented.

"Thank you" Hiro replied while blushing for a while. "This pyjamas was made and design by Hakariya-san. He works as a fashion designer" he explained while looking over at his pyjamas.

"Hakariya-san design this?" Ran echoed. "Yeah, he came this evening after the training and gave me this. He said that Dad was the one who ordered this pyjamas from him" Hiro continued. "I see" Ran replied.

"By the way, your pink pyjamas really looks pretty in you, Ran-san" Hiro compliments her, which her cheeks suddenly turns into the same colour as her hair and she hold her own hands together. "Really?" Ran questioned, with her face turning away while still in the same state.

"Yes, it's the first time I see you look pretty good in a pyjamas" Hiro points out while his facial expression was the same as Ran. "Well, this is my favourite pyjamas" Ran added as her facial expression suddenly changed afterwards when she remembered what Oozora Haruka whispered to her just before.

"By the way, your Mom just whispered to me 'I hope you two will be happy' or something like that. Do you know why?" she abruptly asked in confusion. Hiro suddenly becomes surprised when he heard what she said before he uses lift up his right index finger while moving it back and forth, telling her to come closer and she did.

Hiro then moved his head closer to Ran's left ear as he want to whisper something. "The truth is…." Hiro whispered and explains to her. He told Ran that his mother saw them kissing.

"Ehhhhh?!" Ran cried in shocked when she heard what Hiro just told her. "Shhhh! Be quiet, this is a hospital" Hiro hushed her as he quickly placed his right index fingers on her lips, reminding her where they are right now and Ran gets herself in control again.

"So… your Mom knew we did that?" Ran asked again, referring to what the two of them did that afternoon. "Yeah, right after you leave for training, she really teased me a lot for it. To the point that she was looking forward for our marriage" Hiro elucidated awkwardly.

"Now I understand what she means by those words" Ran sighed, putting her right hand on her forehead, "Sorry, it was my fault" Hiro apologised. "Don't worry, Hiro" Ran assured. "Let's just hope that everyone else don't know about this"

"Don't know what?" a tomboyish female voice abruptly echoed loudly and bluntly. Ran and Hiro were astounded with the words from that voice, which make the red cherry hair girl dash beside Hiro and they turned to see who was saying that.

The voice belongs to Asuka and she was leaning against the entrance with the other 10 LBX players including Ban besides her.

"Asuka! Everyone!" Ran called out. "What are you all doing here?" Hiro questioned with both of them not realising that he and Ran are standing closed together while holding hands. They all came inside the room.

"Nothing special exactly. Gouda suddenly pulled me out of bed" Sendou answered. "If one member of the Water Tribe moving, the rest must follow" Gouda elucidated.

"Don't use GranSazers as an excuse to drag me anywhere!" Sendou scolded. "Well, Jessica, Asuka and I thought that you, Ran might be up to something so we came here to confirm our suspicions" Ami explained.

"But why you have to bring the boys here?" Ran pouted. "Ban and the rest said that they are curious too" Jessica answered. "Ahem! Count me out!" Sendou abruptly reminded.

"By the way, you two look matching together in those pyjamas. You look like lovers" Kazu smirked. "L-Lovers?!" Ran and Hiro exclaimed in unison, astounded with what they heard.

"Perhaps a newlywed husband and wife would be appropriate, Kazu-kun?" Yuuya suggested, getting the attention of the others. "Yuuya!" both Hiro and Ran suddenly shouted simultaneously in annoyance while blushing a little which everyone noticed.

They all except Hiro and Ran thought about it when they saw the lovebirds' reaction and happily nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, congratulations, Hiro, Ran!" Ban congratulated, purposely said that. "I had nothing else to say but hope you two will be happy together" Jin said frankly.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Hiro asked awkwardly in denial, pretending not to know anything. "Yeah! You all must be exhausted from the training this evening" Ran deduced, her facial expression was no different than the blue hair boy. "What makes you all think that our relationship has reached that far?"

"Then, why are you two holding hands if you are not?" Kirito snorted while pointing his right index finger towards the gap below the shoulders between Hiro and Ran. Both of them looked down and saw that Hiro's right hand was holding Ran's left hand tightly.

Panicked, both of them suddenly let go of their hands and turned away from each other, with their face blushing. "Oh dear, a pair of lovebirds just got busted" Asuka teased and almost everyone's mouth including Asuka herself except Kirito, Sendou and Jin started bursting into laughter.

The only things Kirito did were he smirked before giggling a little when he saw their reactions. It reminded him about how he dated his former girlfriend and lover Amy before she died in that accident. "I just hope you two will have a stronger relationship than me and Amy. I don't want you two to end up like us" Kirito mused in thought.

Jin's reaction was pretty much the same as Kirito. "How did this all happened?!" both Ran and Hiro moaned in thought with their face completely turning red, feeling humiliated that their love relationship just got blown and everyone knows about it.

 **Chapter 7: Mizel Returns**

Elsewhere, inside an abandon warehouse at a place unbeknownst to public where Erai's throne were located. Regiudea, in his human form wearing dark blue robes was inside that room together with Erai, the one who brainwashed him. Erai was sitting on his throne.

Adam and Eve was not there, probably recovering somewhere. Regiudea's left arm was completely covered in bandages and he was crouching while facing Erai. He told Erai everything about what happened to himself.

"You fool!" Erai rebuked as he suddenly get up from his throne and points his baton towards Regiudea, releasing a red orb that instantly blow him away.

"How dare you act on your own?!" he questioned in anger as he walk towards the sprawling Regiudea while slapping his baton repeatedly at 5 seconds interval onto his hands.

"Sorry..." Regiudea apologised utterly as he slowly get on his feet. Erai stopped walking when he was about a meter away from Regiudea.

"Shademan and his Darkloids are now gone! You and your prideful attitude nearly cost your own life for underestimating the GranSazers!" Erai shouted angrily while pointing his baton towards Regiudea. "GranSazers?" Regiudea echoed.

"The 12 ancient warriors that protects the peace of the universe. You fought against all of the previous generations once on your own before but unfortunately you were ultimately defeated and lose your memories from that particular time in the process" Erai explained as he put the baton on his left palm.

"You were lucky enough to be on par against a few of them yesterday was because your LBX armour was powered up with data of LBXs, Cross Fusion, Net Navi and also the Darkloids. Your past self and his 11 friends are the new generations of GranSazers" he continued. "2 of them have already awoken their power" Erai stated.

"Hiro and those LBX players are the new GranSazers generation" Regiudea mumbled to himself. "What happened to the other of the previous generations? Why there is only 3 of them? More importantly what happened to me after that?" he asked.

"Mizel drove the remaining 9 away and saved you" Erai answered. "Mizel...?" Regiudea echoed. "Yes" Erai confirmed.

"Erai-sama, please allow me to handle those GranSazers one more time" Regiudea requested. "I will definitely defeat them" he assured.

"Unfortunately, I cannot approve that!" Erai rejected instantly. "You, Adam and Eve are in no condition to fight. I am sending someone else!" he said bluntly.

"Who?" Regiudea asked, wondering who Erai was referring. "Come in!" Erai commanded and the door in this room was opened. A shadowy figure came in walk towards both Erai and Regiudea. The gender can be assumed to be a male.

Regiudea was surprised enough when he saw the appearance of the shadowy figure. His first appearance looks like a pale, slim young man of average height with green eyes. He also has black, long hair, reaching down to his waist. He wears a white shirt and long, grey pants along with a pair of grey with black shades leather shoes.

Nevertheless, his current appearance now is his ultimate form which have his body turned into a green aura like alien with red pupil inside green eyes, three scars mark on his face, two on his sides and one arrowhead with red dot on the forehead.

He is bare foot, wearing white shirt with shades of green along with green bands on both wrists and ankles. Regiudea encountered him before as Hiro when it was revealed that the figure before him was a virus born from Adam and Eve.

"Y-You are...Mizel!" Regiudea stuttered, recognising the appearance of the figure. "It's quite a while little brother" Mizel greeted, referring Regiudea as his younger brother. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of mass producing LBXs army?" Regiudea questioned.

"I think it is time for me to be in the show. You, Mom and Dad had already enough spotlight for now. And I feel boring sitting on the side-line" Mizel explained, referring to Regiudea, Eve and Adam.

"You have failed me more than twice, Regiudea! Plus you acted on your own. Consider this as a punishment for all your failures" Erai declared. "But…." Regiudea try to reason but Erai pointed his baton towards his failure subordinate.

"Now leave!" Erai ordered angrily and Regiudea gritted his teeth before he reluctantly leave the room in frustration. "Anyway, sir" Mizel interrupted abruptly after his declared little brother leaved. "What is my mission?" he asked.

"All right, as you can see, two of the new GranSazers have awoken and there is possibilities that the remaining have or waiting to be awoke as well" Erai began. "I want you to go check it out and report back whatever you know. That is all for now and my next decision depends on what you reported" he ordered.

"Very well. I will be going now" Mizel abided before he leaves the room. Erai then returned sitting back on his throne. "GranSazers, I never thought I have to face you once again. This time, I swear that I will not let you hinder my plans like you all did years ago" Erai proclaimed to himself.

(Ending 'Kimi Wo Tsurete Iku' by Abe Asami) **GranSazer ED**

Soko e tadori tsukeru no nara

Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe

Shiro ja naku naru hodo ni yogorete mo kamaiyashinai

Yume wo kanaeru tame ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete wo

Boku no heiki na kao wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Kimi wo egao ni suru tame ni hitsuyou na toomawari naraba

Boku wa heiki na furi wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Sore wa tsuyogari na n' da kedo dokka honne mo majitte 'te

Da kara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afurete 'ta

Ano koro made wa...

 **Now that is all for this chapter, the next will involve mainly new things such as the clash between Akira & Hiro (still considering) and some more but I am totally occupied at this moment to think of it. Some of the plot line in this chapter was a replication on a few episodes of GranSazer. Thanks and give reviews like always. **


	16. New Enemies and Akira's Past

**I really hate to push Hiro away from important moments many times but I don't like it to make things too direct or else from my opinion, it won't be interesting for me myself to read.**

 **Same concept as jealousy in many kind of terms particularly referring to opportunity, you will perform well than usual when you are jealous. However, even if you don't have the chance to get the desired opportunity, there will be other opportunities which you can get but not the others.**

 **Taking facts into consideration, GranSazers timeline was year 2003 but in this story my assumption is that the GranSazers series took place around year 2034-2037 since Hiro was born in year 2038.**

 **Also I don't know anything about the distance of the places in Japan, is it close or is it far, is it inside Tokio City ( in Danball Senki) when I just wrote the name. Therefore, I would like to assume it is not too far and can be reached within 1 hour at most.**

 **Since there are two groups of Wind Tribe, I will not mixed them together in battle through any possible combinations at all cost to avoid confusions by the readers. Each GranSazer should have a second ability that does not uses their signature weapon.**

 **However, in the original production only Remls, Velsou and Tarious have that (Gorbion has another one which is called 'Aqua Slasher' but this ability doesn't count since it uses his Blast Saw).**

 **Therefore, I think it would be fair for the others to have one and I have added in here. I used various techniques from other anime for that purpose and the name I think of it myself. I'm also lacking a lot of enemies to be fought with so I thought I created my own.**

 **Some might be asking, where are all the Chou Sei Shin, including Guntras and also Cloud Dragon? The answer to that is something happen to them, which the explanation might be in either the next chapter or later. I hope you don't mind if I changed OP and ED. This time is from Danball Senki W itself.**

 **(OPENING TELEPATHY)**

 _kono sekai no doko ka de  
ima kimi ga PINCHI nara  
tasuke ni ikitai yo_

 _kitto tasuke au koto de  
donna nayami mo KURIA dekiru  
katai kizuna ga umarerun da yo_

 _kazoe kirenai surechigai no naka  
TAIMINGU ga PITARI to ai  
meguri aeta tomodachi  
suteki na kiseki da ne_

 _TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni  
tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru  
nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo_

 _tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de  
tegowai yume wo oikaketemo  
kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara  
fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte_

After Hiro and Ran awoken respectively as Sazer Tarious and Sazer Mithras, Ban and the other LBX players learn from Akira, Hiro's father and the former Wind Tribe that all 12 of them are the new GranSazers, more specific they are the 3rd generation.

Their mission was too protect Earth and the harmony of the universe. They all learn that an alien called Erai, who was being pursued by the 2nd GranSazers generation were responsible for brainwashing Regiudea, Hiro's future form.

Despite having the choice to refuse being involved in this, Ran and the others accepted this fate for the sake of ending this twisted battle and also because Hiro is their friend.

With some help from Akira, Ryouko, and Hakariya, the remaining LBX players were able to awake as GranSazers after their powers were sealed away. However, their battles from now on will not be an easy path.

It has been 3 days since Regiudea's assault on Rainbow Hospital. So far, nothing bad has happened. Among those days, Ban and the others managed to get into contact with the people from their world thanks to Meijin and Professor Hikari's help.

They created a special device that allows for such purpose and can be used on Duck Shuttle too. The scene took place in Duck Shuttle Laboratory (Recreation Room) on the day after all the GranSazers were awoken.

Currently, the ones inside the room right now are the new GranSazers minus Hiro who are standing along with Takuya, Professor Yamano and also Otacross who was sitting in his favourite, exclusive seat.

After inputting the write codes and commands, Otacross told everyone that they are communicating NICS HQ and have successfully connect with that place. The main screen now changes to a background of the NICS HQ control and meeting room.

The people that appeared on the screen are NICS Director Owen Kaios, Jessica's father, and the President of Country A, Claudia Lenneton.

"Papa!" Jessica called out and greeted happily the sooner she seen her father's face on the screen. "Jessica!" Owen called back to her daughter in the same way.

It is only natural for them to have that kind of expression since it has almost been a week since the NICS team have gone to Netto's world. "Everyone, are you all doing fine?" Claudia asked. "Yes! We're all doing fine, Miss President" Takuya answered.

"How is the situation on our world?" he asked. "The truth is the Darkloids have suddenly disappeared a few days ago but we don't know why" Owen explained. "What is going on over there?" he asked.

The NICS team then explained to the two of them about Regiudea who is Hiro's future form, Akira and the Wind Tribe who defeated Shademan, which causes the Darkloids to disappear, Erai and finally the GranSazers stuffs.

"And that is all what we managed to know so far" Otacross concluded. "GranSazers..." Owen echoed, holding his chin with his right hand.

"I never thought that my own daughter, Jessica is a GranSazer and to think Hiro's father, Akira is there with you all. Plus, Hiro was also a GranSazer similar to his father" he commented.

"The warriors that protect the Earth and harmony of the universe. I never dreamt such thing existed" Claudia added.

"Papa I know it is a dangerous mission but my friends and I accept this fate not just only to protect everyone but also because Hiro is our ally and friend" Jessica points out.

The other GranSazers agreed with her statement by a nod. "I understand" Owen replied after some thought.

"My orders is that I want you all to return back here safe and alive no matter what" he commanded. "Is there anything that we could help?" Claudia asked. "There is one" Takuya answered.

"According to Akira-kun, Erai might be using a few places in our world as a base of operation perhaps in Earth or space. So we would like to request your help for investigating where those places are. Any place that is way out of the ordinary and suspicious" Professor Yamano requested.

"All right we'll try our best to search for any of those suspicious places in the world. Be careful on your side, everyone" Owen agreed. "We wish you all luck" said Claudia and the communication have ended after that.

 **Chapter 1: Cross Fusion Impossible! Dimensional Generators Destroyed**

2 days afterwards at the Science Labs...

Nothing bad happens in the real world or the cyber world relating to LBX. It was all so peaceful since yesterday that currently all the Cross Fusion members are called to the Science Labs by Professor Hikari.

The reason for their appearance was because NICS team wanted to tell them about the GranSazers and also about their true enemy though they will only mentioned this once they arrived. Coincidentally Princess Pride just arrived in Japan yesterday.

Right now, it is 11.00 a.m., all the Cross Fusion members including MIyabi and Yuriko have arrived and currently taking a seat inside the control room while waiting for Duck Shuttle to arrive.

Professor Hikari and Meijin are also there as well. "Professor, may I ask why we are here today?" Pride asked. "Actually, the NICS team wanted to tell something to us but they will only tell everything once they arrived" Professor Hikari answered.

"I wonder if this has something to do with Sazer Tarious" Meiru deduced. "Sazer ...Tarious?" Netto echoed.

"In the past few days, Shademan and a few of his Darkloids, Bubbleman, Flashman and Beastman appear at Rainbow Park when we are searching for Hiro" Jasmine started.

"Adam and Eve are there as well. Jasmine, Dark Miyabi, Yuriko-san, Tesla-san, Charlie-san and I try to drive them away but we got into a pinch" Meiru continued.

"Afterwards, Hiro suddenly transformed into Sazer Tarious, a red Sagittarius warrior and turned the tables by deleting Shademan's underlings and drove Adam and Eve away. However, Shademan was too tough for him to handle and Hiro got hurt for protecting me and Ran" Jasmine explained.

"Then, Sazer Remls, Sazer Velsou, Sazer Dail came and defeated Shademan. They brought Hiro to Rainbow Hospital but Regiudea, Adam and Eve came to kill Hiro personally. Jasmine and I help those three to keep Hiro safe but we only managed to drove them away when Ran came and transformed into Sazer Mithras" Meiru concluded.

"Tarious, Remls, Velsou, Dail, and then Mithras. What are they actually?" Enzan questioned. "Who knows" Meiru shrugged. "I guess it is only better if we wait and hear everything from NICS team ourselves" she suggested.

Just then, an explosion can be heard from the control room and the alarm started to buzz off. "What is going on?" Dingo questioned as Meijin started typing on the keyboards to check.

The Professor's assistant become shocked and yelled out, "Bad news, all the Dimensional Generator on the roof just got destroyed". "What?!" Netto exclaimed in shocked.

"And that wasn't the only bad news, looks like we got company outside. You all won't like it when you see this" Meijin continued as he type on the keyboards and make the main screen in the middle of the room displayed some images.

Meijin zoomed in the images to make it clear for everyone to see. Everyone was astounded when they saw the images displayed on the screen.

The Cross Fusion saw 12 net navies standing outside in the middle of the main road that is near to the main gate.

They saw Rockman, Blues, Searchman and all the net navies that belongs to the Cross Fusion members. Those net navies are different than their usual partners.

The Rockman they saw was Dark Rockman, a Darkloid. Same goes with Blues and also Searchman, who looked similar to the original Searchman.

The exception that he had grey armours instead of army green and the armours were stained with blood.

The other Net Navies looked similar to their original self but their whole body are painted with the violet colour that is used for the Dark Chips. They become Dark Net Navies or maybe Darkloids is more appropriate to say it.

"That... Dark Rockman!" Rockman gasped as his tiny holographic form appeared on Netto's shoulders. The other Net Navies also appeared in their tiny holographic form appeared on their respective operators.

"What is going here?" Nenji questioned. "A copy of every one of us have appeared" Napalmman stated.

"Darn it, even Searchman too?!" Laika growled while clenching his teeth. Then he turned and dash out of the control room. The other Cross Fusion members followed his steps as well.

When they arrived outside and approaches the 12 net navies, the Cross Fusion saw those Net Navies smirking at them and some of them like Dark Napalmman and Dark Tomahawkman made a scornful chuckle.

"It's been a long time, Hikari Netto" Dark Rockman greeted. "I would like to say the same thing, Enzan" Dark Blues added. "I guess this is the first time we have met wasn't it, Laika?" Dark Searchman questioned.

"Why are you creeps doing here?!" Enzan questioned angrily. "We came here to eliminate you humans, along with your precious puppet friends" Dark Blues answered.

"You creeps!" Netto growled angrily. "Why there is a copy of for each of our net navies?" Yuriko questioned. "How is this possible?" Pride wondered. "It was my doing" another male voice answered.

Then the Cross Fusion member saw a green aura like young boy that has long hair appeared floating in the air like some sort of alien above those Darkloids.

"Who are you?!" Charlie barked. "I am Mizel, Regiudea's adopted big brother" the green aura human introduced. "Regiudea's big brother?" Medi echoed.

"That is right, I guess my little brother beat you all last time but unfortunately I think he was too weak to beat all of you without Mom and Dad" Mizel told them.

"By the way, these net navies in front of you are created based on your previous battles with my little brother. After they were born, I infused them with many kinds of LBX data and also the remaining of Shademan's Darkloid Factor that we had" he continued.

"Darkloid Factor?!" Enzan echoed in shocked. "Correct, you may say these net navies in front of you are all Darkloids now" Mizel stated. "No, perhaps Neo Darkloids would be more appropriate" he corrected himself.

"All of you, attack!" Dark Rockman ordered which Netto and the others noticed. He and the other 11 Neo Darkloids started shooting lasers, bomb, slash and other kinds of attack which are their basic exclusive attack.

"Everyone, dodge!" Netto commanded and all the Cross Fusion members avoided the attacks by splitting up and ran to the sides, hiding behind the other cylindrical buildings of Science Labs.

Netto, Pride, Jasmine, Nenji, Charlie and Meiru on one side while the remaining Cross Fusion members on the other side. Netto lift up to his PET and contacted the Science Labs' control room.

"Papa, we need a dimensional area!" Netto requested. "No good, Netto! We can't deploy a dimensional area at all!" Professor Hikari told him. "Why?!" Netto whined.

"We had already contacted the other countries that have Dimensional Generators but all the countries claimed that their generators were destroyed. We can't deploy one even if we want to" Meijin explained.

"No way?!" Meiru gasped in horror. "What should we do?" Charlie questioned but unfortunately none of the people around him can answer that.

Up until now, they battle using Cross Fusion and most of the time they need to be in a dimensional area to do so.

"I think it's time for you people to give up" Dark Searchman announced, suggesting the Cross Fusion members to do as they were told.

Netto, Enzan and Laika clenched their teeth in frustration while the rest have an expression of fear on their face as they all were helpless to do anything.

 **Chapter 2: New GranSazers VS Neo Darkloids**

Just then, a very loud sound of an engine can be heard from the whole Science Labs, which caught everyone's attention including Neo Darkloids. They looked up in the sky and saw Duck Shuttle descending before it landed in front of the Science Labs main building.

"Duck Shuttle!" Jasmine exclaimed. "They come, huh?" Mizel mumbled. The belly of Duck Shuttle opened up and the Cross Fusion members saw Ban and the other LBX players minus Hiro dashed out from the shuttle.

"Ban!" Netto called out. "Everyone!" Jasmine exclaimed as the 11 LBX players have arrived in the centre of the plus type road where it is surrounded 4 cylindrical buildings and they were connected with ducts. "Mizel!" Ban roared. "It has been a while wasn't it?" Mizel greeted. "So it was true that you came back" Jin deduced.

"It is for the sake of creating a perfect world but you humans are too pathetic to be a part of it" Mizel stated. "Do it, Neo Darkloids! Kill those children!" he commanded and the Neo Darkloids aimed their weapons towards Ban and the others.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ban declared and his friends nodded. Netto and the other Cross Fusion saw Ban and the others moved in a certain way which they are doing it at the same time.

Ban and Ran raises up their left hands as high as they can in an inverse manner, with their palms facing behind. They each brings down their left hand slowly while clenching it into fist until it reaches to the level of their shoulders.

Next, an Aries and Leo sign glows brightly in green respectively on the back on Ran's and Ban's left hand briefly before it transformed into a metal disc called 'Knuckle Riser'. Both of them then extend their left arms to the left and the sapphire gem glows in red.

After that they spin their left arms in a circle with a red light following it and had their right palms connected with their left knuckles while screaming, "Souchaku (Equip)!" after forming a complete circle.

Then a spiral of flames appeared from each of their Knuckle Riser that expands until it engulfed both of them.

Kirito, Ami, and Kazu began lowering their hands down until it is below their waist, with their left fist in front of the back of their open right hand.

Next, they slowly raised their hands to the level of their shoulders while still maintaining their left fist in front of their open right hand.

A moment later, a different zodiac sign appeared on each of their left fist. Kirito was Gemini and Ami was Aquarius while Kazu was Libra. Then, the signs each transformed into a metal disc device which is called 'Knuckle Riser'.

After that the three of them outstretch their arms to the sides until the sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows in purple.

"Souchaku (Equip)!" the three of them cried before slamming their right palm with their left knuckle. Then a gust of purple spiral wind appeared around them and conceal them for a moment.

Jin, Jessica, and Yuuya each thrusts their arms and fists to the front before lifting them up until both their fists are about the same level of their shoulders.

Their respective zodiac signs, Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn appear and glows in green briefly before each of the sign transforms into a Knuckle Riser on the back of their left hand.

Then they slowly opens their right fists while outstretching it to their right and behind with their left fist following in the same direction. At the same time, yellow electric currents appeared like some sort of rope when they started doing this.

When their left fist is parallel to their right shoulder, they lifts the same fists up with the electric currents following their movements.

They are moving it in a quarter circle followed by their other open hand at the same time with its respective direction until their arms are outstretched to the side while maintaining their hands pose.

Finally, they just directly slammed their right palm onto their left knuckles while yelling, "Souchaku (Equip)!" A yellow lightning each appear and struck them while engulfing them whole.

Gouda, Asuka, and Sendou each had both their palms in contact with each other before thrusting them to the front like a spear.

Next, they opens up the bind by slowly stretching both palms to the side before clenching them into fists and make both wrists overlapping each other in a cross shape, with their left hand in front of the right.

Their respective zodiac signs, Scorpio, Pisces and Cancer appear and glows in green briefly before each sign transforms into a Knuckle Riser on their left hand.

After that, they puts their left fist on their left side below the chest while their right fist opens up into palm as it follows the left on the same position. Finally, they swing their right hand to the right before coming back.

By the time, the left fists come in and slammed with the right palm, hitting the left knuckle while they shouted, "Souchaku (Equip)!" Splashes of water appeared from the gem of their Knuckle Riser, covering them whole.

Ran and the others each undergo a series of transformation, which each of them can be seen wearing high-powered suits after their transformation ended and the fire, wind, lightning and water disappeared.

The Cross Fusion members and also their net navies were flabbergasted and left speechless. They saw the whole NICS team that were in front of them transformed into what the former Wind Tribe called it 'GranSazers'.

"Sazer Mithras! Sazer Lion!"

"Sazer Remls! Sazer Velsou! Sazer Dail!"

"Sazer Tawlon! Sazer Visuel! Sazer Tragos!"

"Sazer Gorbion! Sazer Pisces! Sazer Gans!"

Each of them proclaimed as they do their own poses and the new GranSazers are now ready for battle. "Everyone, charge!" Ban ordered and all the GranSazers started dashing while roaring towards the Neo Darkloids.

The Neo Darkloids started using their basic exclusive attacks on the new GranSazers. The new GranSazers quickly split up and leaped into the air to avoid the attack while approaching them.

While in the air, Lion engulfs his own body with flames and rolls himself towards the Dark Rockman while shouting, "Blaze Rolling!"

Dark Rockman and the other Neo Darkloids were forced to jump back and retreat to avoid Lion's attack that leaves a small crater.

Once the leaping GranSazers landed, each of them take out one Neo Darkloid to battle, except Sazer Mithras who take out two instead. Their chosen opponents are listed as below: **(I choose their opponent randomly or based on the Cross Fusion Net Navis' battle ability)**

a. Sazer Lion VS Dark Rockman

b. Sazer Dail VS Dark Blues

c. Sazer Remls VS Dark Searchman

d. Sazer Velsou VS Dark Knightman

e. Sazer Tawlon VS Dark Napalmman

f. Sazer Tragos VS Dark Tomahawkman

g. Sazer Visuel VS Dark Magnetman

h. Sazer Gans VS Dark Shadowman

i. Sazer Gorbion VS Dark Gyroman

j. Sazer Pisces VS Dark Needleman

k. Sazer Mithras VS Dark Roll and Dark Medi

All the GranSazers fought those Darkloids using hand to hand combat that they learn throughout their training to awoke as a GranSazer.

However, some opponent like Dark Roll, Dark Medi and Dark Searchman prefer to keep their distance away from their respective opponents as they jump back whenever Mithras and Remls attack them with hand to hand combat.

Sazer Gans VS Dark Shadowman

Sendou as Gans fought Dark Shadowman using hand to hand combat, kicking and punching him which the latter tried to block in the same manner. After some time, Dark Shadowman kick Gans away.

"Dark Doppelganger!" Dark Shadowman yelled as he split himself into three exact copy of himself. "Clones, huh? I can do that too" Sendou retorted. "Water Clone!" he cried as he do a simple ninja hand sign like 'Tiger' and two water balls appeared around him.

The two water balls then transformed into identical copies of Gans. Then each Gans take one copy of Dark Shadowman, which the clones ended up destroying each other after their attacks clash after another hand to hand combat.

"I guess I can't use my clones, huh?" Dark Shadowman deduced as he pulled out his katana from its sheath that is hanged behind his back.

"Kallinikos!" Sendou slammed his right palm with his left knuckle, making the Knuckle Riser glows in sky blue before extending his left fist to the front.

( **Note: In the original series, the previous Sazer Gans (Mikami Tappei) never done this action to summon his weapon, simply saying out of nowhere his weapon appeared from his hand)**

Then bubbles started gathering on his left fist and disperse to form a sky blue double-headed halberd that was hold by Gans with the same hand. Afterwards, Gans clashed his weapon against the katana of Dark Shadowman for the rest of the battle.

Sazer Tawlon VS Dark Napalmman

"Dark Arm!" Dark Napalmman summoned an arm cannon on the ground that started firing towards Tawlon. "Bull Quake!" Jin yelled, charging his right fist with lightning before punching the ground and lots of rock pillars rises from the ground.

Those rock pillars blocked the shots of the Dark Arm while continuously rising towards Dark Napalmman, which he did not have enough time to avoid it and got blown away.

Sazer Tragos VS Dark Tomahawkman

"Dark Swing!" Dark Tomahawkman swing his axe, producing a tornado that charged horizontally towards Tragos. Tragos quickly put both hands on the ground, grabbing it and the ground crack as he pulled it up, forming a boulder on his hands.

"Goat Boulder!" Yuuya cried as he throws the boulder towards Dark Tomahawkman, cancelling out the formed tornado in the process and it forced his opponent to easily cut the boulder with its axe.

"Not bad!" Yuuya commented. "I could say the same to you" Dark Tomahawkman retorted and the two started charging towards each other.

Sazer Pisces VS Dark Needleman

"Dark Needle" Dark Needleman fired many needles from its arm cannon. Sazer Pisces raised both her hands open into the air while slowly bringing it down until they cupped together.

At the same time, bubbles started gathering together with breeze until formed a small tornado snow ball. "Snow Flurry!" Asuka cried as the snow ball on her hand break up to the front as flurry of snows.

The needles that comes into contact with that flurry of snow quickly becomes frozen as ices before they fell down. "Not bad!" Dark Needleman commented. "How about this?!" he yelled as he quickly charged towards Pisces with his right arm forming a needle sword.

He tried to stab Pisces many times but she manages to avoid it before blowing Dark Needleman away with a left kick. These are due to the results of her training and also the Sazer suits teaches its user how to fight.

Sazer Gorbion VS Dark Gyroman

"Dark Tornado!" Dark Gyroman unleashed a violet tornado from his fan gauntlet while flying in the air which forces Sazer Gorbion to be blown away but the latter managed to land safely.

"Now, you done it!" Gouda yelled as he clenched his hands into fists as he saw Dark Gyroman transforms into his helicopter mode. Then a ball of water each appeared around the fists, drenching them.

Afterwards he started raising his fists from beside his waist until towards his chest, combining the water balls into a bigger one. The water slowly enlarge and shapes it into the form of a large shark whose head is facing forward.

"Shark Break!" Gouda opens up his hand and thrusts them forward, sends the water shark hurtling towards the violet helicopter at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact that makes that helicopter crashed before converting back to Dark Gyroman. "I did it!" he cheered.

Sazer Visuel VS Dark Magnetman

"Dark Ball!" Dark Magnetman yelled as he summoned many balls of purple electricity towards Sazer Visuel. Those balls moved at high speed. "Leopard Dash!" Jessica shouted as she bend down and in a blink of an eye, her movement becomes fast like Area Steal.

She manages to avoid all those balls while at the same time attacking Dark Magnetman using her super speed movement many times, which he couldn't manage to avoid.

Meanwhile, Netto and the others were awed when spectating this. "Amazing!" Netto commented. "What is going on?" Pride questioned. "What are they?"

"If I am haven't forget, they were called….. Gran-something" Jasmine stated. "GranSazers!" Medi corrected. "GranSazers?" Rockman echoed, turning to where the nurse navi is.

"The 12 ancient warriors that protect Earth and the harmony of the universe. That is GranSazers" Roll explained. "But I never thought Ban and the others are one too" Meiru added.

New Wind Tribe, Sazer Lion VS Dark (Knightman, Searchman, Blues, Rockman)

"Double Crescent!" Ban slammed his right palm with his left knuckle, making the Knuckle Riser glows in red before having both fists sitting on the elbows of the opposite sides.

A long blaze of flamethrower appears on each of his hand until they formed two bronze swords with red orbs. Remls, Velsou and Dail summoned their weapons as well.

"Dark Gun!" Dark Searchman fired his sniper rifle gauntlet at the 4 GranSazers. They managed to avoid it by dodging to the side before Remls started firing his Iron Gale rifle back at Dark Searchman.

"Leave this guy to me" Kirito turned and told his friends, referring to Dark Searchman. "Understood!" Ban replied before he slash one of his Double Crescent on Dark Rockman, which the latter halted with his arm sword.

For Sazer Dail and Dark Blues, it was pretty much the same like the fight Sazer Lion and Dark Rockman. "Kingdom Crusher!" Dark Knightman cried as he launches his maces towards Velsou.

"Take this!" Ami cried as she throw one of Sel Cross buckler towards the maces. The buckler moves at high speed that it cuts off the maces after passing through it.

However, Dark Knightman manages to defend against it by turning himself into stone and deflect the buckler away. "No use!" Dark Knightman snarled.

"If that is the case, Velsou Illusion!" Ami do the same movements how the previous Velsou (Ryouko) did and unleash a purple beam on Dark Knightman. Dark Knightman laughed evilly while mocking, "Didn't I tell you it was..."

His sentence was cut off when Velsou flipped her hands here and there, making Dark Knightman slammed himself everywhere based on Velsou's movement, making him shrieked in pain.

Sazer Mithras VS Dark Medi and Dark Roll

Mithras started jumped close to both female Neo Darkloids and started kicking and punching them, which the two blocked with their arms before jumping away from Mithras.

Once their distance from Mithras are far enough, both of them summoned up their weapons, which is a bow gauntlet with black heart arrow and pills respectively for Dark Roll and Dark Medi.

"Dark Arrow!" "Dark Capsule!" Dark Roll and Dark Medi respectively yelled and fired multiple arrows and lobbed many black-white pills towards Mithras.

Mithras quickly started gathering heat energy by spreading her arms apart, coming together at her chest as she holds the energy in a ball form.

"Flame Destroyer!" She then tosses the gathered energy as a red/orange/yellow beam from her right hand while her left hand is balled up into a fist.

The beam not only destroys all the arrows and the pills but also spread towards the Dark Roll and Dark Medi, blowing them away and they yelped in pain.

Coincidentally, the other Neo Darkloids were also blown close to the Dark Medi and Dark Roll by the other 10 GranSazers afterwards.

"How do you like that?" Ran contempt while showing her fists to the Neo Darkloids as the other GranSazers gathered besides her. "Why you?!" Dark Rockman snarled as he and the other Neo Darkloids get up.

"We'll remember this!" he roared before disappearing as data along with the other Neo Darkloids. "I guess it is time for me to go too then" Mizel mumbled before he faded just like that.

 **Chapter 3: The Development of Dimensional Synchro Chips**

The new GranSazers then stand properly before their flames, tornados, lightning bolts and waters appeared around them before they reverted back to their human forms.

They noticed and were approached by the Cross Fusion members along with their respective Net Navis' tiny holographic form on their shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Ban asked. "Thank you, Ban. Everyone. We're saved thanks to you guys" Netto expressed his gratitude, representing for the other Cross Fusion members too. "But still, can you guys explained to us what that was all about?" Laika requested.

"You can hear all about it inside the Science Labs' Control Room, Laika" said Takuya, which everyone noticed that he, Professor Yamano and Otacross approaches them.

Then like Takuya said, they all go inside the Science Labs and went to the control room before each of them takes a seat.

Then, Netto and the others heard everything about GranSazers, Erai, Mizel, and the previous Wind Tribe and about Akira was Hiro's father and Professor Oozora's husband from NICS team.

All including Jasmine and Medi were surprised to hear about the last part. "GranSazers….." Enzan started echoing. "The protectors of Earth and the harmony of universe" Meijin followed.

"Akira-san was Hiro's father?" Jasmine repeated. "I really can't believe that either" said Medi. "The one who saved Hiro-kun was his own father" she continued.

"Even Hiro was a GranSazer, I guess there is a lot of surprises that we don't expect" Nenji commented. "So the one pulling the strings was Erai, huh?" Dingo questioned. "Now that would explained everything" Yuriko concluded.

"Anyway, Professor Hikari" Professor Yamano said abruptly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now that the dimensional generators were destroyed, how do your son and the other Cross Fusion members plan to fight?" he asked.

Netto's father take a deep breath before he started speaking, "To be honest, I was shocked. Cross Fusion requires a dimensional area yet those Neo Darkloids and also the former Darkloids appeared without it even though they used that before. The generators were completely destroyed and to build them all again took at least a few months including the programming for the dimensional element. Using the dimensional converter vehicles may no longer be the best option anymore"

"Still, I knew a day and situation like this will eventually come" he continued. "I was researching ways to make Cross Fusion possible, similar in the day where we were involved with the incidents of Beyondard, and also the dimensional chips used by Asteroid Navis that we got during Duo's incident"

"To be honest, the research was difficult to be tested because we're missing an important factor that makes it possible. However after discussing with Professor Hikari, it might be possible with some help from Takuya-san, Otacross, Professor Yamano and also Professor Oozora" Meijin explained, which surprises the NICS team.

"What do you mean by that, Meijin?" Takuya asked, confused with the previous explanation.

"The problem with the research is that the new technology which we decided to call 'Dimensional Synchro Chip" is too strong to be used on Rockman and the other Net Navis including Napalmman, the last of the Asteroids. Should the chip be implemented on them, higher chances that they will be deleted during the process of Cross Fusion" Meijin elucidated.

"Plus, powering Rockman and the other Net Navies won't be possible and reducing the exact specification of the Dimensional Synchro Chip would render Cross Fusion without dimensional area impossible" Professor Hikari continued.

"It is just our guess but after we saw you guys playing LBXs battle and learn about it, we figured that your LBXs related data might be what we need to solve this" Meijin concluded. "So will you cooperate?" Professor Hikari asked.

Professor Yamano, Otacross and Takuya glanced at each other and nodded before turning back to the two Science Labs' scientists. "Of course, we'll cooperate" Takuya agreed, which make everyone in the control room elated to hear this.

"We'll contact Professor Oozora right away" Professor Yamano stated. Then he picked up his green CCM and called Professor Oozora's number.

Meanwhile in the hospital where Hiro is staying right now...

Professor Oozora was inside room 505 with her son, Hiro who was lying on the bed while she was sitting on the chair besides the bed. Apparently like usual, they were having personal/family conversation and at that time Hiro have just fall asleep.

Just then, her light blue CCM started ringing which she noticed and quickly went outside the room to avoid disturbing her son. Then picked up and answered it before putting on her left ear.

She heard everything about what happened at the Science Labs and also her help is needed to complete the Dimensional Synchro Chip. "Dimensional Synchro Chip?" Professor Oozora echoed after hearing all the explanations.

"Yes, and they need our help including you to complete this" Professor Yamano stated. "Plus, we're missing the LBX related data from Achilles D9 and also Hiro's CCM which might be helpful for this reason. I was wondering if you bring those over" he continued.

"I see" Professor Oozora replied. "Well, let me ask Akira for permission first. I will contact later if I can come" she told him before ending the call and keep her CCM. Coincidentally, Oozora Haruka saw her husband approaching from her right.

He was wearing lab coat, like her wife and the only thing different is that he wore black pants and white formal shirt without tie. "Akira!" Professor Oozora called out.

"What is it, Haruka?" Akira asked. "You look like you want to say something important" he stated when he looked at his wife's facial expression.

"Actually, the Science Labs people needed my help along with Professor Yamano and the others. The dimensional generators used in generating dimensional area for Cross Fusion purpose have been destroyed and they are developing new Synchro Chips that can bypass that" Professor Oozora explained.

"Will you allow me to go" she requested. "Don't worry, you can go Haruka" Akira instantly approved, which surprises her. "Akira..." Professor Oozora echoed. "Ryouko, Jin and I will definitely protect him no matter what" Akira assured and gave her a nod.

Professor Oozora replied in the same manner while grinning at Akira before going back into room 505. She picked up Hiro's bag with her and have ensured that all the things that she have to bring is there with her.

"Hiro, I'll be borrowing these for a while" Professor Oozora whispered while gazing at her sleeping son before she leaves the room with his bag. Then she contact Professor Yamano and 30 minutes after she called, Professor Yamano and Charlie arrived with the latter's helicopter to fetch her.

After some time, the orange helicopter arrived at Science Labs and Professor Yamano told her that they need to go to the Cross Fusion lab located inside the main building.

Once they reached that lab, they saw the new GranSazers, Takuya, Otacross, Cross Fusion members and also the people involved for the research which are Professor Hikari, Meijin and Aoki Makoto, Meijin's former girlfriend.

"You finally arrived Professor Oozora" Professor Hikari greeted. "Yes, sorry for making everyone wait" said Professor Oozora. "All right, let me cut to the chase" Professor Hikari proclaimed.

"Like I explained earlier, we're going to develop new synchro chips, 'Dimensional Synchro Chips' that make Cross Fusion possible without being in a Dimensional Area. For the chips, that won't be a problem and we can just use the same Synchro Chips that Netto and the others had now and upgrade them. Leave that to me, Meijin and Makoto" he explained. "Roger!" Meijin and Makoto responded.

"However, what we need to do now is to power up Rockman and the other Net Navies using LBXs related data. That job will be assigned to Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, Takuya and Otacross" Professor Hikari continued. "Leave it to us!" Otacross announced, waving his right hand. "Papa, what about the rest of us?" Netto asked.

"For now, I want you and all the Cross Fusion members be on standby in case for the test later but beforehand I will need to inspect every single one of you to ensure your condition for the test is stable enough" Professor Hikari told him.

"As for the new GranSazers, I want everyone to be on standby just in case the enemy attack the city or here. There's no doubt that the enemy might be already a few step ahead of us now and it is possible they will do anything to stop this development" Takuya ordered. "Yes!" Ban and the others responded. "By the way, how is Hiro, Professor?" Ran asked Professor Oozora.

"I can say he is much better than the days before but according to Akira, Hiro might need to rest for a couple of days more to ensure he reached full recovery. Afterwards, he is good to return fighting as Sazer Tarious" Professor Oozora stated.

"But won't the enemy come after him again before he gets full recovery?" Jasmine argued. "Don't worry. Akira, Hakariya-san and Ryouko-san are looking after him. I'm sure they will definitely protect him" Professor Oozora assured.

"With this, all members of the new Flame Tribe and also GranSazers will be able to fight together" Jessica cheered. "Yeah" Jin agreed. "All right, let's get the development started!" Professor Hikari declared and everyone started doing their respective jobs.

 **Chapter 4: Clash of father & son! Hiro VS Akira**

Meanwhile at Erai's base inside the room with his throne...

The evil villain himself, like usual sitting on his throne while patting his hand with the baton.

Currently, he is accompanied by Mizel, who was crouching while bending down his head towards the leader with all the Neo Darkloids standing a few distance behind Mizel. They were also in the same stance as Mizel.

The virus program born from Adam and Eve or created by Professor Oozora reported his findings about what happened at the Science Labs to Erai. "And that is all. All of them have awoken as GranSazers" Mizel concluded.

"I see. Good job, Mizel" Erai congratulated. "How were Adam and Eve?" he questioned. "They're 50% recovered. Perhaps in a few days they can come back into action" Mizel stated.

"Mind my intrusion but May I know what is your next order, sir?" he asked. "You don't need to worry about that" Erai convinced. "I already have separate missions waiting for you and the Neo Darkloids" he announced before bursting into evil laughter.

A few days later in some part of Densan City...

Half of the new GranSazers were engaging an army of mass produced LBXs that has the average size of a human adult. They had the appearance of the LBX armour frame but their anatomy, core skeleton are more like humans.

In a simple way, they are like cyborgs. Those LBXs have causes a lot of mayhem and the NICS team were ordered by Takuya under the request of the Net Police to stop them.

Currently, the GranSazers involved in stopping this mayhem were Lion, Tragos, Velsou, Gorbion, Gans and Dail. They are fighting those LBXs using their signature weapon.

Lion lower his swords down while crossing them, the swords glowed in red. Then he lift those swords and swing them in circle before crossing them again. At this time, the swords were charged with flames before it glows into red again.

"Hien Zhan (Flying Swallow Cut)!" Ban yelled as he swung the crossing sword forward, unleashing a large wave of fire that shapes like a small swallow. His attack destroys about 10 of the mass produced LBXs in the same column as him.

Tragos who had his 'Spiral Horn' weapon spinning and bend downs his body before jumping high into the air until he reached a certain height.

Once he reach a certain height, his whole body glowed yellow and charged with thunder before he looked down.

"Penetrate Thunder!" Yuuya yelled as he plunges and charged his spinning drill arm towards a few of the LBXs that was flying towards him. His attack destroyed those LBXs before he managed to land safely on the ground.

"Ami, let's finish this guys in one go!" Kazu suggested and she nodded. "Full Moon Slash!" Ami screamed as she perform and unleashed a vertical slash from magenta-tinted air that cuts through every single LBXs.

"Dai Senpuu Ha!" Kazu shouted and he perform a purple horizontal tornado blast. His attack blown many LBXs away and they exploded afterwards. Velsou also had the same outcome.

Gorbion and Gans destroy a few of the LBXs by swinging their respective weapons, Blast Saw and Kallinikos on them. Then the two male water tribe GranSazers realised that they were surrounded by the remaining army of the LBXs.

Both of them started preparing their exclusive attack. Gorbion swing his serrated sword for a while before the grip of the weapon stops at his left waist.

His weapon was charged with blue electricity before thrusting it forward while shouting, "Death Storm!" A small tsunami was called forth and washes away all of the army of LBXs in front of him.

Gans swing his double headed halberd around his waist once and at the same time, his weapon was charged with blue electricity.

Once he completed the swing, he thrusts one end of the halberd forward while yelling, "Taikai Shou Setsudan (Ocean Roar Cut)!"

A stream of water at extremely high speed were unleashed from that end and cuts through almost every LBXs in the same column while Gans himself moved his weapon from left to right, hitting every LBXs.

The LBXs that got hit by both water attacks stopped moving before they exploded. "Not bad!" Gouda complimented as he and Gans turned facing each other. "Same goes with you" Sendou retorted.

Then they noticed, the other GranSazers approaches them. "Those guys should be the last of them" Kazu stated.

"Everyone, how is it on your side?" Ban asked as he lift up his left fist, communicating with the GranSazers at the Science Labs through his Knuckle Riser.

At the Science Labs, the remaining GranSazers are outside of the main building. They have just finished dealing with some of the LBXs that came attacking. "We've just finished defeating the last of them, Ban-kun" Jin responded through his Knuckle Riser.

"I see, we'll be coming back now" Ban replied before ending the transmission. All the GranSazers at the Science Labs reverted back to their human form before going back into the main building and head to the control room.

About some times later, Ban and the others arrived at the same place as well. Meijin is also inside the room by the time they arrived. "Welcome back, everyone!" Meijin greeted as Ban and the others take their seats.

"Thanks to you, we were able to reduce the damage throughout the city" he pointed out. "Meijin-san, how Netto and the others are doing?" Ban asked.

"San wa iranai (No need for formalities), Ban-kun" Meijin reminded. "Right now, we are about to enter the final phase of testing the Dimensional Synchro Chip" he stated.

"To be honest, all of your LBX related data really come in handy especially from Achilles D9. I never thought he could channel his GranSazer's power into it" he admitted.

"Speaking of Achilles D9, how is Hiro doing?" Ami asked. "Didn't those LBXs attack the hospital too?" she continued.

"Akira-san said that he is all right and they managed to get rid of the assaulting LBXs" Ran explained. "Let's just hope nothing bad will happen from here onwards" said Jessica.

( _Hiro speaking)_

 _Right after Mom and the others started helping Professor Hikari in developing the new Dimensional Synchro Chips, Mizel sent out an army of human size LBXs._

 _They were pretty much similar to an LBX as they had armour frames and but their anatomy are more like humans._

 _Those LBXs have been attacking Densan City, Science Labs and even the hospital I'm staying at._

 _They were trying to prevent the GranSazers and Cross Fusion members from joining forces again. Luckily, Ran-san and the other GranSazers were able to eliminate them._

 _Although they managed to handle it, I am really frustrated that the world is in danger. I am just sitting by doing nothing other than recovering my injuries while my friends are fighting to protect this world. I have decided myself that I wanted to join back in the front line. However..._

The scene took place at room 505 on the same day where the development were about to enter the final phase. Akira and the former Wind Tribe are in the room while Hiro was lying on the bed wearing his usual gear, pretending to be sleeping with his eyes closed.

The former Wind Tribe except Akira are wearing the same gear when Hiro first saw them. The exception is that Akira even wore his lab coat on top of his indigo blouse instead of the brown long coat.

The blue hair patient eavesdrop on their conversation when Ran contacted his father via Knuckle Riser. Hiro did not understand everything clearly but he do knows that his friends are fighting to protect the world and he himself is sitting by doing nothing.

"Looks like the enemy really become more aggressive" Hakariya pointed out after Ran ended the communication. "Seems like it, they are really not going to let the Haruka-san and the others completed the Dimensional Synchro Chip" Ryouko added. "They won't even let Hiro be fully recovered too"

"We'll be able to manage it somehow now that Ran and the other new GranSazers have awoken" Akira reassured. "I suggest we bear with it for a little time longer"

"Please let me fight too!" Hiro cried abruptly, which astounded Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya who thought he was sleeping. He was awake and currently sitting on his bed. "Hiro, you were awake?" Hakariya asked. "Yes, I don't really understand what is going on but please let me go out to battle" Hiro responded.

"No!" Akira instantly yelled in anger all of a sudden. "Your body haven't still recovered. You can't fight in that condition!" he continued in the same tone. "I am GranSazer. I can't just sit by while my friends are fighting out there to protect this world" Hiro argued.

"You're just going to be a burden for everyone if you go now. Whether you like it or not, you're not going to fight!" Akira ordered. "But!" Hiro tried to reason but Akira quickly cut in by yelling, "And that's FINAL!" before he storm off to the door. "Akira!" both Ryouko and Hakariya tried to called him but unfortunately Akira already left the room.

Hiro clenched his fists in frustration that he could not go out and fight even though he wanted to. "Why…?" Hiro moaned. "Why Dad wouldn't let me go out to fight?" he questioned while his fists are shivering and his eyes are closed.

"Because he doesn't want to involve you of all people into this" Ryouko answered, which makes Hiro turned to her and Hakariya. "I'm sure Professor Yamano was also the same way with Ban when he got involved with in a battle that involves LBXs" she continued while both of them are approaching him.

"I would have done the same if I were him, Hiro. We experience a lot of horrible things which we don't want it to happen to anyone else anymore" Hakariya told him. "Although both Ryouko-san and I got to admit that we never thought and astounded that Akira's son, Hiro was Sazer Tarious" he confessed.

"Please, Hiro. I know you wanted to help us and also your friends out there but please give him some more time to consider this" Ryouko advised and Hiro lumped down his head.

At the same time, Akira is already inside his office, sitting down on the chair near his working table. He let the room becomes dark and just turned on the lamp on the table.

After some time, he took out something from inside his indigo blouse. It was a round silver locket with an emerald gem in the middle that is tied with bronze chain. He was silently gazing at the outside of the locket. "Hiro….." Akira muttered.

That night about 10.00 p.m. ….

Akira was doing the same thing like he did in the office after leaving room 505, which is gazing at his silver locket with emerald gem. The room was in the same condition as before.

About a few minutes later, Akira noticed and heard someone knocking the door of his office. He kept back his locket inside his blouse and went to open the door. He was surprised that the person knocking the door was no other than his own son, Hiro and the boy came alone to meet his father.

"Come in" Akira ordered his son to come in as he approaches his own table. Hiro stops walking after his own father, Akira turned, facing him when the latter already reached his own working table. "Hiro, what are you doing here?" he questioned coldly.

"I come here to ask for permission from you, Dad." Hiro answered. "I wanted to go out and fight" he requested. "How many times do I have to tell you? My answers won't change. " Akira censured.

"Then, what should I do to make Dad allowed me to go out and battle?" Hiro questioned. "If not, I will just go out there whether Dad like it or not" he declared.

Akira breathe in and out for a while before moving to the door. "Follow me" he ordered and Hiro followed him and exit the room. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Professor Yamano saw them walking out together from the office a few distance away along the hospital corridor.

He secretly followed them unnoticed and saw those two went to the roof of the hospital. Akira was standing a few distance away from Hiro while both of them are facing each other.

"There is one way if you wanted me to allow you to go into battle. Fight me" Akira declared which greatly shocks Hiro and also Professor Yamano who heard this.

"The conditions are if you win, I won't questioned or prevent you from going to fight. However, if it is the other way around, you will never ask or do things as you want until I allowed you to do so" he explained.

"Wait, this is way absurd. Can't it be some other way?!" Hiro argued. "Are you going to do it or not?!" Akira chastised. "If not, forget about going into battle. This is the only chance you had. Also, I won't hold back no matter who you are" he reminded.

Hiro were left speechless and couldn't argue more while clenching his fist in shiver. This is indeed his only chance to go back into fighting but there is no way a person like him will go and fight physically against his own parent. He basically can't do that on his own will and Akira himself wasn't being possessed or something by an enemy.

"All right, I accept your challenge, Dad" Hiro reluctantly agreed after some time. "All right, let's do it!" Akira declared as he already raised his left fist to his left shoulder.

"Wait, I have a few things to ask before we do this" Hiro halted and Akira put down his left fist. "Why do we have to fight against each other? Aren't we a family? Why does it have to be this way?" he asked.

"Why are you hesitating?" Akira coldly questioned, ignoring all Hiro's question. "There is a lot that I don't know about you, Dad" Hiro answered.

"You do not need to know" Akira stated instantly and raised his left fist to the same level of his left shoulder. His Gemini sign appears, glows in green and it transforms into Knuckle Riser before moving his left fists to his chin. "Let's go!" he declared.

"There is no choice, huh?" Hiro deduced as he lift his left fist to his chin. His Sagittarius sign glows in green and it transforms into Knuckle Riser before moving his left fists to his left shoulder. Simultaneously both of them performed their respective tribe's transformation movement.

Hiro and Akira respectively transforms into Sazer Tarious and Sazer Remls. Then Remls take the first step and charged towards Tarious, attacking him with his hands and legs. Tarious counter this by defending against his opponent's attack using the same manner.

However, Remls managed to somehow find an opening and kicked Tarious on his stomach, pushing him away as the latter fell to his feet.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go out and fight?!" Akira questioned angrily. "If this is how you are now, you won't be able to be on par with your future self" he warned.

Tarious then stand up again and roared while charging towards Remls, attacking with his fists and feet continuously. Remls countered his again and somehow Tarious managed to get on par again until both of them are a few distance away, panting heavily.

Then in an instant both of them charged towards each other as they jumped and uses their right fist to attack each other until both of them landed on the ground, standing straight.

At that time none of them started moving from their current stance until a green leaf blown by the wind pass beside each of them and the wind sound can be heard too.

A moment later after the leaf pass through both of them, Tarious suddenly fell to the ground, lying face downward and flame appears around himself as he reverted back to Hiro. The blue hair boy becomes completely unconscious.

Remls turned around and not too long after Tarious have fallen, he started to fall as well, except not until lying face downward but to his knee only.

Right after that Remls hold his right chest with his left hand while silently moaning in pain due to the attack he received from Tarious. After some time, wind appears around Remls and he was reverted back to Akira.

Then Akira slowly walk towards his unconscious son and carried him back to room 505. He make sure that Hiro would be able to rest in comfort and put up the blanket on him.

"Now that is surprising" said a familiar male voice, which caught Akira's attention. He saw Professor Yamano coming in quietly into room 505. "Professor Yamano..." Akira addressed. "If you don't mind, can we have a talk, Akira-kun?" Professor Yamano requested.

Then the two father went up to the roof and sit on a long bench provided there that is leaning against a wall with each of them holding a mug of coffee. There was even a flask filled with the same drink in between the two father. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Akira asked.

"First thing first, I apologised for intruding into your family matters but I saw and heard everything that just happened" Professor Yamano apologised. "You wouldn't wanted to involve Hiro in this battle right?" he guessed.

"Yes, it is like you said" Akira confirmed. "I'm sure no parents including you wouldn't want their beloved children like Ban involved into dangers if possible" he continued. "Forgive me for involving your son into this battle" he apologised. "Don't sweat it, I was the one who should apologised" Professor Yamano corrected.

"I make Hiro involved into my battle related to LBXs. However, I can assured you that Hiro's involvement in this was beyond my expectation that I have hoped from him and I am more than quite grateful to him" he elucidated. "What do you mean by that?" Akira questioned.

"Around last year, I purposely become the leader and created an LBX terrorists organisation called 'Detector' that wreaks havoc in the world using LBXs. I did that to let them discover a horrible plot that has been planned by an evil organisation called Omega Dain and that organisation was too powerful to be handle directly" Professor Yamano explained.

"My son, Ban was quite furious at me when he knew about this, especially since I'm using my own invention and the thing he loves which is LBX" he continued. "I see you had a hard time too, Professor" Akira commented. "But what does my son have to do with this?" he questioned.

"At one time when I uses LBXs to wreak havoc in Egypt using a computer in Cairu Hotel, there was an unexpected error occur and it can almost kill many innocent lives. I was totally horrified and I couldn't forgive myself if that happens. However, thanks to your son, he prevented that from happening and I couldn't be more grateful to him than that" Professor Yamano explained.

"Hiro saved the lives of many innocent people?" Akira echoed. "Yes, but this doesn't last there. We were able to save the important people of the world and also turn a despair situation into a chance thanks to him. I learnt later that Hiro can see and predict the future" Professor Yamano elucidated.

"My son can see and predict the future?!" Akira exclaimed, surprised with the fact he himself never knew. "I totally had no idea about that" he stated.

"Even Professor Oozora was surprised when she knew about this and like you, she had no idea about it as well" Professor Yamano added and Hiro's father become speechless.

Akira turned facing to the front before gazing into the sky and put away his mug of coffee to his right side.

"I…. totally wouldn't want to involve Hiro into this but I don't think that will be possible. Perhaps it was his fate and I couldn't do anything about it. To be honest, I hope he never had to go through this kind of battle" Akira spoken.

 **Chapter 5: The Past That Happens 11 Years Ago**

(Flashback with Akira speaking)

The scene took place inside Hiro's house within the apartment at Grace Hill during a night. It was 4 years after Akira's battle as a GranSazer have ended (GranSazer last episode 51), 3 years after his marriage to Haruka, and also more than 2 years after Hiro was born which is year 2041.

Akira and Haruka was inside with the latter holding Hiro on her laps while he was still about 2 years old after birth at that time. Hiro was wearing a white pyjamas with blue dots.

Akira was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue tracksuit with 3 white stripes on each side. Haruka was wearing a yellow sweatshirt with grey pants. Akira was sitting beside her and they were having their family time together.

 _After my battle as a GranSazer have ended, I married Haruka and Hiro was endowed to us. Every day was of our new journey of life was peaceful until one day….._

The scene changes to Professor Horiguchi's house inside his reading room (lab as referred by Misonogi). Inside the room was Akira, Ryouko, Hakariya, Tenma, Mika, Gou, Ai, and Tappei along with Professor Horiguchi Ichirou himself.

The mentioned former GranSazers were called by Professor since he needs to inform something to them. "Children abduction?!" Tenma exclaimed after hearing everything from Professor together with the rest.

"Yes, and the current victims are 10 children whose age are from 3-8 years old" Professor Horiguchi confirmed and showed that day's newspaper to all of them.

They were pictures of young Ban, Kazu, Ami, Yuuya, Jin, Kirito, Jessica, Gouda, Sendou and Asuka with their respective full names written below each of their pictures.

"This case has been in the recent news and papers. It happened continuously starting from 10 nights ago. Last night, Kawamura Ami was confirmed to be the 10th victim" Professor Horiguchi explained.

"I heard about this as well, and there was even one from my area of patrol" Gou added. "Come to think of it does sound strange for some reason" Ai suggested. "I mean, it has been 10 nights and with one child was abducted in each night" she continued. "It really does" Mika agreed.

"Well, I get your point but what does it have to do with us, Professor?" Tappei asked. "It is not written in the paper but according to one of the witnesses that saw the kidnapping, they say that they saw the culprit was an alien" Professor Horiguchi elucidated.

"An alien?!" the former GranSazers exclaimed in shocked. "What is going on? I thought Uofu Manafu already acknowledge us as a descendants of Earthlings" said Tenma. "Professor, do you know what connects all the victim together?" Ryouko asked.

"That is the problem, none of the victim's family have any specific close connection with one another. Misonogi-san thought it might be best to request for your help in catching the culprit before the number of victims increased" Professor Horiguchi told them.

"Everyone, start search and investigate" Tenma ordered and almost everyone except Akira nodded. "I don't think I might not be able to help in the search right now but I will help whatever I can" Akira stated.

"It is because of Hiro-kun's birthday is coming up?" Ai asked and Akira nodded in response. "Well, now that's a father for you" Hakariya remarked. "All right, I understand. Make his birthday count, Akira" Tenma reminded. "Yes" Akira replied.

 _And that is what we all heard from Professor Horiguchi. I couldn't help much in the search since Hiro's 3rd birthday is coming and I have yet to buy him a present. My friends didn't mind much about it but then I encountered the alien who was responsible for all the child abduction._

The scene then revert to where Akira was driving his dark blue car alone at night on a road after coming back from work. Akira was wearing a white formal attire with black blazer and white pants.

He arrive and park his car at a random good shopping mall near some residential district in Shibuya, with the intention of buying a present for Hiro. After Akira just got out from the car and lock it, he noticed a dark figure just leap over his car.

"What was that?" Akira asked himself as he stare at the dark figure that was still running. He noticed the dark figure was carrying an unconscious young girl around Hiro's age. She had cherry hair, wearing red pyjamas.

"Isn't that a girl?!" said Akira as he quickly started chasing the dark figure. "Wait!" he cried while chasing the dark figure, which it noticed Akira was trailing him. The dark figure quicken its pace to make Akira lose his trail, which it fail to do so but Akira was lagging behind.

The dark figure then started taking a turn which when Akira follow it, the dark figure was no longer to be found. "Oh no, I lost it" said Akira as he clenched his teeth in frustration while looking around. He then noticed he is outside the gate of an abandon warehouse.

There is an entrance that is not too far from him too. "Perhaps..." Akira muttered as he dashed to that entrance and went inside. He sneak cautiously around the warehouse and peeked into one of the open entrance.

There was little lighting inside the room but Akira can clearly see the true identity of that dark figure. It was a male figure of an alien race called Gadaru, one of the alien that once kidnapped the friends of Saotome Ran, the previous Sazer Visuel to convert humans into living weapon.

He had an eagle/falcon (I first thought it was an ostrich) head, with the holes of the closed beak become his eyes, has large dome glasses on the head surrounded with purple/pink layer that displays the whole head of the alien like an eagle.

He wore black robe with purple/pink garments on the shoulders and chest using a medium sized gold triangle pin. There is a brown swirling effect pendant tied at the lower part of its garment.

"That... a Gadaru alien" Akira mumbled and he noticed that the Gadaru alien just put the girl that the latter just kidnapped into an empty dark green standing human capsule.

He also noticed that there are 10 other children inside the same type of capsules arranged in the same row as that girl. Those children are similar to the children that were abducted and listed in the recent news. The other 10 are seen floating inside the capsule with brown jelly.

"Isn't that all the children that was listed in the news? So this guy was the one kidnapping them. But why?" Akira questioned to himself as he continue observing the behaviour of that alien.

He was performing some sort of ritual movements while chanting some alien language and which Akira did not understand. Then he thrust his palms towards the cherry hair girl inside the capsule, unleashing a brown beam on her. "What is that guy doing?" Akira asked.

Then suddenly Akira felt something wrong with his left hand and raised it up. He saw his Gemini sign reappearing and glows in green. "This is!" he gasped and then turned back inside the capsule. He saw an Aries sign appearing and glowing in green on the girl's left hand.

"That girl is a GranSazer?!" Akira deduced and after some time, the Aries sign on the girl's hand faded away before the alien puts his hands beside him again. The girl was then seen floating inside brown liquid.

"Now, Sazer Mithras can no longer be awoken and her powers was sealed" Gadaru alien proclaimed, which Akira can hear that clearly. "Sealed?!" Akira gulped silently.

"I don't know what that guy wants from doing this but as long as I get the money, it doesn't matter" said the Gadaru alien. "Once I grabbed the Sazer Tarious brat, sealed his powers too and kill all of them, my job is done and I will received my payment" he continued before bursting into evil laughter.

"I won't allow that!" Akira cried as he shows his presence, which surprises the Gadaru alien. "You!" the Gadaru alien growled. "I don't know what your business here is but don't expect to escape with your lives!"

Then many black foot soldiers called Gig-Fighters appeared and surrounded Akira. Akira then performed his transformation movements and yelled, "Souchaku!" before he turned into Sazer Remls. "Sazer Remls!" Gadaru gasped in surprised.

"Remls Tornado!" Akira yelled and quickly unleashed his second exclusive attack on the Gig-Fighters, blowing them away. "Why you! Dead Spear!" the Gadaru alien snarled before he summoned a lance.

Then he charged towards Remls and started stabbing him with its weapon. Remls countered this by guarding with his own arms and legs before leaping away from that alien.

"Iron Gale!" Akira yelled and summoned his rifle before started shooting at the Gadaru alien. The alien throw his weapon away and countered by summoning many small pink needles from its left index finger, it destroys the golden bullets fired from the barrel of Iron Gale.

"If that's the case..." Akira aimed at the alien while leaping into the air. The Gadaru alien unleashes more needles that moves straight towards Remls but the needles miss him.

"Final... Judgement!" Akira quickly charged the barrel of his rifle with blue concentrated energy ball that becomes big before firing it at the alien.

The Gadaru alien tried to grab its weapon to deflect the energy ball. However, Remls quickly fired golden bullets to stop the Gadaru alien from moving, which he succeed. The alien got hit by the energy ball before it yelped in pain while exploding.

Remls then reverted back to his human form, Akira and he went to check the capsules that has all the kidnapped children. The outside of the capsules themselves each have a drawing of the Zodiac signs and each of the child were inside floating in a brown jelly.

"How cruel... " Akira growled in anger as he saw the anguished and apparently lifeless children. "I can't believe these children were GranSazers" he said. Then Akira took out his indigo CCM and contact Professor Horiguchi's house.

He explained everything and Professor Horiguchi contacted Misonogi about this. About half an hour later, the army of the JSDF and also the ambulance came to fetch the children and bring them to the hospital.

Misonogi, Professor Horiguchi and Tenma also came as they approaches Akira who was still at the scene. "Good job, Akira-kun" Misonogi congratulated. "Still, is it true that the abducted children were all GranSazers?" Professor Horiguchi questioned again.

"There's no doubt about it, that Gadaru alien mentioned about this and he sealed their powers away" Akira confirmed. "Creep! Who the heck would be planning something like this?!" Tenma growled angrily.

"Then, did that alien sealed the power of all the new GranSazers?" Misonogi asked. "No, the victim that I saw was the 11th GranSazer, she was the successor of Sazer Mithras. That alien was missing one more" Akira answered. "One more, who?" Professor Horiguchi asked.

"It was the successor of Sazer Tarious" Akira responded. "My successor?!" Tenma gasped. "Yeah, but as for who the child could it be, I don't even know" Akira stated. "By the way, what about the children?" he abruptly asked.

"We'll be performing an inspection on them just in case before returning them to their respective families. I will be contacting their parents about this later" Misonogi explained. "I see" Akira replied.

"What should we do now, Professor?" Tenma asked. "Perhaps we need to try contacting Cloud Dragon about this" Professor Horiguchi answered.

 _I thought to myself, who would be Tenma's successor as Sazer Tarious? I totally have no idea and just go through with it since Hiro's birthday was near. The next day after that, we contacted Cloud Dragon using the crystal slab by gathering all the former GranSazers._

 _We told her about what happened and ask if we can figure out who was the Sazer Tarious. She claimed that unless they have awoken or show signs of being one, she wouldn't and don't know who it is._

 _She also added that there is low chance for a children to inherit the GranSazers gene even if both or one of the parents are GranSazers. As for the enemy, Cloud Dragon was still searching for it while trying to communicate with Uofu Manafu._

The scene now turn to Oozora's resident in Grace Hill again, with Akira, Haruka and Hiro inside. (The clothing was pretty much similar like how they spend their time together). It was all dark and they all have already fall asleep on their queen sized bed at the parents' bedroom.

 _Then a few days have passed and my family formed a small party for Hiro's birthday just between the three of us. It was quite successful and Hiro was happy with it too. However, I discovered a shocking truth that I never ever thought._

The alarm clock in that room displays 12.30 a.m., Akira woke up and went to the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, he return back to the bedroom and looked at his wife and son who were sleeping on their bed. Akira grins as he saw the two of them had a happy face. Then he get on to that bed and was about to sleep.

However, he suddenly feels something wrong with his left hand again, which prevents him from sleeping. Akira saw his Gemini sign started glowing green again, which quickly had himself fully awake again. "Knuckle Riser is reacting? Why?" he questioned himself in confusion.

Then suddenly snapped into his mind, which make himself to turn his attention towards his sleeping son, Hiro. "It can't be…" Akira trailed as he slowly lift Hiro's left hand and look at the back of his son's same hand. He was completely shocked as he saw a Sagittarius sign appear and glowing in green on Hiro's hand before disappearing.

 _I saw it, Hiro was Sazer Tarious and the successor of Tenma. I was too speechless to react since I never even in the least thought that my son was a GranSazer. It totally horrifies me and for some reason if the timeline of what happened were tampered, my son would have been kidnapped and killed if unfortunate._

The scene then changes to inside a large computer control room with many panels. Akira and the other 11 GranSazers are inside the room. Zooming to the outside, they are actually inside the gigantic Cloud Dragon, who is referred by most enemies and some people as the 'Guardian of the Ultra Star Gods (Chou Sei Shin)'.

The gigantic dragon was floating at a straight path in space, going somewhere. _After that day, I never told anyone about my son was the new Sazer Tarious, not even my wife who once know me that I am a GranSazer. Then one day, Cloud Dragon informed us that a dangerous threat is coming and that not only Earth will be in danger but also the whole universe._

 _A lot of the planets have been destroyed by an unknown group and what they know is that someone called Erai was behind all this. Uofu Manafu requested our cooperation in putting a stop to this as more than half of their army that went to counter this group were completely annihilated._

 _Cloud Dragon also tells us than one of the conditions is that should we cooperate and launch into space, the whole humans on Earth will have their memories of us wiped off from their minds in order to prevent them from being involved in this danger._

 _It was definitely tough choice for us to decide but eventually after given three days of thinking, everyone including me somehow agreed with this. We abandoned our family, career, and everything in order to protect them from danger._

(Flashback End)

Akira was standing while gazing the night sky near the balcony of the roof that is just behind the bench. Professor Yamano was also standing beside him, facing the opposite direction.

"So that's what happen? No wonder my memory was still fuzzy" Professor Yamano commented. "To be honest, I never thought for once that I would meet my family again while in the middle of this long battle. In addition, to think that I have already gone for more than a decade and my son has grown up" Akira stated.

"The time flow in deep space was extremely slower than on Earth" Professor Yamano explained. "I guess that cannot be help then. Even my other GranSazers comrade will be shocked when they reunited with their family then" Akira added while facing Ban's father. "What do you plan to do from now on?" Professor Yamano asked.

"I wanted to end this battle as soon as possible. To restore the peace of this universe and also to come back living as a normal human alongside Haruka and Hiro" Akira answered while gazing back to the sky.

"I don't know anything about being a chosen human like you but I also wanted to spend my time alongside with my wife, Marie and my son, Ban. Perhaps I might want to take some time off from my work as a scientist" Professor Yamano stated as he turned in the same direction like Akira was, gazing at the sky. The latter then snorted while grinning before both of them gazed at the sky together.

(Ending Chikyuu No Kizuna)

Kokkyousen Wo Koetara Ikutsu Mo Shiranai Kotoba Ga  
Bikkuri Bako Wo Aketa Mitai Tobikattairu Desho

Ohayou No Aisatsu  
Daisuki No Tsutaekata  
Arigatou No Iikata Mo  
Zenbu Chigau Yo Kitto

Demo Sekai Wa Hitotsu Nanda Oueeo Oueeo  
Sou Dare Mo Ga Chikyuu Umare Oueeo Oueeo  
Tourururu Te To Te Tsunageba Onaji  
Tourururu Tsutawaru Nukumori

Ima Kizuna Wo Kanjirun Da Oueeo Oueeo  
Hora Dare Mo Ga Chikyuu Sodachi Oueeo Oueeo  
Tourururu Kata Wo Kumeba Tomodachi  
Tourururu Egao Ga Hajikeru

 **I really wanted to continue but I think it is too saturated to dump all the other parts here. Anyway, the next chapter, I planned to make Akira's former lover, Saeki Karin appeared once again, which the scene maybe similar to GranSazer Episode 10. In addition, I will perhaps include another Hiro X Ran moment again but shorter (Need considering). Review and give comments about this chapter.**


	17. The Collaboration of Two Forces

**Wow, I never thought I update pretty quick this time around. Maybe because of the scope was already more specific. By the way, I may be even slower in updating for the later chapters at least until the end of August.**

 **Just one thing to make sure every reader know, in the original series of GranSazers, the Flame Tribe transformation sequence was slightly different. Their Zodiac Sign and Knuckle Riser appeared right after they raised their left hand as high as they can.**

 **However, the other Tribes had that after 2 movements while they only do it in 1 movement so in here, I try to make it uniform with their respective transformation movement. The OP and ED is from Rockman EXE Stream.**

 **(OPENING 'Be Somewhere')**

Answer Must Be Somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga  
sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru  
sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni

dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU wo ugokasu  
te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no  
yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow  
Kinou he wa kesshite susumenai kara  
me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

 **Chapter 1: Haruka has been kidnapped**

On the next day in the afternoon after Hiro and Akira clashes against each other for allowing the former to go into fighting…

The scientists involved in developing the Dimensional Synchro Chips have reached the final phase and in the middle of testing them on the Cross Fusion members.

Inside the Cross Fusion Lab which have been upgraded, Netto and the other Cross Fusion members with their usual gear are in there together with NICS team minus Hiro and the former Wind Tribe, Professor Hikari and other scientists involved.

Even two Net Police officers, Superintendent Manabe and Commissioner Kifune were there too. The Cross Fusion members were standing in the middle of the room with each of them creating some distance from each other.

The other new GranSazers are watching from the corners of that lab while Professor Oozora and the other adults involved in this development were near a control panel together with the Net Police officers in the same location.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Meijin asked, referring to the Cross Fusion members and all of them nodded in response. They all each took out their own PET and also the new Synchro Chip, Dimensional Synchro Chip.

There is no much difference from their own synchro chip and the only changes is that they had some gold lining surrounding the emerald on the chips itself. The other difference is that Rush Is together with Meijin instead of turning into a chip together with the Synchro Chip necklace on its neck.

This is perhaps due to the new chip will be dangerous to include Rush itself, which the Net Dog becomes extremely happily and jump in joy. "Test begin!" Professor Hikari declared.

"Dimensional Synchro Chip, Slot In!" Netto and the other Cross Fusion members yelled as they each inserted their new Synchro Chip into their own PET. Then instead of the two parts of green data formed an octagon, it formed a green dodecagon, 12 sided regular polygon.

Their PETs started running some program before the screen flashes and they all yelled, "Cross Fusion!" before their PETs disintegrate into lights, covering them whole. They all undergo a series of transformation and become an imitation of their Net Navi.

Everyone saw that Netto and the others successfully performed their Cross Fusion, which occurs right now without a dimensional area.

Netto and the others who just Cross Fuse awed in surprise could not believe with what they experiencing right now while staring around their Cross Fusion form. They performed Cross Fusion without being in a dimensional area. "Everyone, how do you all feel?" Professor Hikari asked.

"Somehow I feel much more powerful than before" Netto responded, turning to his father. "Professor Oozora, what are their status?" Professor Yamano asked and she started typing away on the panels. Lots of information appeared on the screen of the control panels.

"Their Cross Fusions was a success and the conditions were stable too" Professor Oozora reported. "We did it, the Dimensional Synchro Chips experiment was a success" Meijin cheered. "Good work, Professor Hikari" Kifune congratulated.

"Thank you very much but I couldn't succeed without their help" Professor Hikari corrected, referring to Professor Oozora and the other adults from NICS team. "With this, Netto-kun and the other Cross Fusion members can fight again, this time together with the warrior of the stars, GranSazers" Manabe stated.

"Come whenever you can, Neo Darkloids!" Netto proclaimed. "We'll take you on anytime" he cried in high-spirit, which a lot people among everyone there chuckle a little with Netto's attitude. Then suddenly the room blinked in red continuously and the alarm started buzzing noisily, which surprise everyone.

"What the going on?" Ran questioned in wonder and Professor Oozora quickly started typing on the panels. "There's an intruder in the Science Labs!" Professor Oozora exclaimed, which shocks everyone. "And it's….heading to this lab!" she continued.

Just then, the lab's automatic entrance exploded, which causes everyone to divert their attentions towards it. Then a shadowy adult figure appeared from the dust of smokes produced. The figure then reveals itself as a woman, wearing black clothing from top to bottom.

She had long black hair to the level of her shoulders, crimson eyes, and wore a violet crystal pendant around her neck. "Who are you?!" Professor Yamano questioned in anger. However, the woman suddenly started lift up the pendant and aimed it towards Professor Yamano.

There was a strong purple beam unleashed from the pendant, knocking Ban's father away. "Dad!" Ban yelled before turning to that woman, growling in anger. "How dare you did that to my father?!" he roared as he started charging towards that woman. The woman then uses her pendant power on Ban, knocking him away as well.

"Ban!" Takuya cried. However, that woman doesn't stop there, she started using the power of her pendant to attack the other unarmed adults as well as the new GranSazers, knocking them everywhere. "Why you?! Everyone, charge!" Netto growled and order the other Cross Fusion members to attack that woman.

That woman abruptly transformed her arms into red skinny monster arms and started outstretching both arms towards at high speed the Cross Fusion members that was trying to attack her. "What?!" Enzan gulped as they all the Cross Fusion were unable to avoid the speedy arms and got blown away, yelping in pain.

Professor Oozora who was also one of the victims just got up on her feet, which the assaulting woman noticed. Her movements suddenly become quicker and she appear right behinds Hiro's mother before hitting her neck with an open hand, rendering her unconscious.

"Professor!" Jasmine called out as she gets up and saw Hiro's mother was grabbed hostage by that black hair woman. The others also got up as well but the black hair woman transform her monster arms back to her human arms before grabbing her pendant with her right hand, which knocks everyone down again with its power.

Afterwards, she leaves with the unconscious Oozora Haruka with her by quickly dash to the exit of the door.

 **Chapter 2: Hiro VS Karin**

Sometimes later…

Akira and the former Wind Tribe quickly came to the Science Labs when they heard that something bad has happened. The Cross Fusion members already reverted to their human forms and luckily for them along with the others, they had a minor injuries. They were all inside the same lab that was assaulted.

They told everything to Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya about a mysterious woman attacking and that Haruka was carried away with that woman. "What?! Haruka's been kidnapped?!" Akira exclaimed, with a hint of anger.

"Yes, and this is the picture of the woman who attacked us" Netto confirmed and show the screen of his PET to the former Wind Tribe. The three of them, especially Akira gasped in shock when they saw the picture of that woman. "This is….." Akira trailed. "Karin!" Hakariya ended, which surprises the other people around.

"No way?! Karin was the one who kidnapped Haruka-san?!" Ryouko gulped. "Ryouko! Jin! Disperse and search for Haruka!" Akira instantly ordered abruptly. "I need everyone's help too! Let's go!" he declared before he rushes and leave. "Um… who is this Karin?" Laika asked.

"It is a long story but in short we, the former GranSazers started as enemies against the others at first because this woman, Saeki Karin, I mean this Akelon alien tricked us" Hakariya explained.

"And she was the one who Akira formerly trusted and loved the most" Ryouko ended. "What?!" Meiru gasped.

"Anyway…" Ryouko cut in. "Everyone, please help us find Haruka-san immediately!" she begged and everyone started dispersing around the city to search for Oozora Haruka, Hiro's mother. Everyone search in pairs or trio as below:

a. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya

b. Ban and Ami

c. Jin and Kazu

d. Ran and Meiru

e. Jasmine and Yuuya

f. Charlie, Tesla and Jessica (Using Charlie's helicopter)

g. Pride and Laika (using a green motorcycle)

h. Asuka and Dingo

i. Gouda and Netto

j. Sendou and Miyabi

k. Yuriko and Nenji

l. Kirito and Enzan

Unfortunately none of them were able to find any clue of that woman or Oozora Haruka anywhere yet.

Meanwhile in room 505...

Hiro has been dreamy and look around from his bed ever since morning. He didn't met his father when he woke up but Hiro himself could tell that he lost the fight against Akira yesterday since he remember that he was the first one to collapse before his father.

He obediently obey his father's order and did not questioned him when Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya suddenly leave the room all of a sudden.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right now." Hiro questioned himself in wonder while lying on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly a vision flashed through his eyes. He saw his mother, Oozora Haruka without her swirling glasses was tied up with a pole on a roof of some building. His mother look pretty beaten up, with a few red slap handprints on her face.

Then he saw another woman, which Akira and the former Wind Tribe refer her as Karin. She was continuously torturing his mother by slapping her face.

What is worse is that woman uses her crystal pendant on his mother, causing her clothing to have some tears and her face was scratched a little.

Zooming out from where they are, Hiro saw that the building they were right now was opposite to a large factory site, and it was besides an open building that generates electricity with some pipelines. The vision ended and Hiro woke up to reality.

"Mom?!" he exclaimed as he was still shocked with what he saw. "I better ask what is going and tell them about..." Hiro suddenly paused after raising his left fist, he remembered what his father ordered him to.

He wanted to contact Ran to ask about what happen but remembers that Knuckle Riser serves as an open communication among all GranSazers. Meaning that his father might know if he contacted any of the GranSazers right now.

In addition, he saw his own mother was in danger, of course he wanted to go and save her. "No good! If I do that I might not be able to go and save Mom..." he mumbled, putting his left fist away. "I better check this out myself"

Hiro then pushed his blanket away and put on his trainers before leaving the hospital. He search high and low for the factory site that serves as a trademark of his vision to look for his mother but he still did not found it after 10 minutes of running.

Luckily for Hiro, he did not encounter any of his friends who might suspiciously questioned if they saw him wondering around. He also did not transform as Sazer Tarious to avoid being detected by any other GranSazers.

At one time, he become exhausted and could not continue anymore so he take a short break on a stairs at some random open building.

Unbeknownst to him at that time, he was already at the front of the open building that generates electricity with pipeline from his vision. "Where is that place...?" Hiro moaned in exhaustion, still have not realised where he was right now.

He then took a deep breath and started looking around him. His eyes become widen when he noticed there is a large factory site in front of him. "Isn't that...?" Hiro started before getting up and look at the building behind him.

He realised that he was already at the place he saw through his vision. Then he also noticed that there is a shining small object that is not too far from his left.

When he went to pick it up, the object that was shining was no other than his mother's swirling glasses. "This is... Mom's glasses!" Hiro exclaimed as he looked in front of the building besides the previous building where he was taking a break.

"Mom's up there, huh?" he muttered before moving towards the ground entrance of that building.

Meanwhile at the top of that mentioned building...

Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka was tied with a pole and Saeki Karin was with her, walking back and forth not too far from the former. Haruka's face was still unscathed and she already regained her consciousness.

"I never even thought that Akira would marry someone like you, Haruka" Karin started while walking back and forth. "To be frank, I totally despise you!" she chastised.

"So what? What does that have to do with you?!" Professor Oozora taunted, which angers Karin and causes her to slap Haruka's face on her left cheek, leaving a red handprint mark.

"Watch your words or else you lose your own beauty, Haruka" Karin warned which Haruka grumbles and glare at the former.

"Akira and I love each other with all our heart... but you came later and took him away from me!" the black hair woman continued with her tone ended up in anger.

"Stop making lies! You lost Akira because of your true identity and motives. You tried to annihilate humanity. He could hardly tried to fall in love with anyone again because of you!" Professor Oozora argued.

"Shut up, you ugly woman!" Karin roared as she slap Haruka's face again, but this time on her right cheek, leaving another red handprint mark. "I don't ask for your own opinion, so shut your mouth!" she warned again.

"I don't know... what you ...really think right now..." Professor Oozora spoken while panting, which Karin eyed on her. "But... I'm... glad that Akira would choose an ugly woman like me...rather than a brutal monster like you, Karin" she snorted.

Karin was already reached her limit of patience and started slapping Haruka again a few times. "You REALLY, REALLY make me angry!" Karin yelled after she stop slapping the blue hair woman before keeping some distance away.

"Have a taste of this!" she points her violet pendant towards the defenceless Haruka, unleashing a strong purple beam on her. Haruka scream in pain and some parts her clothing started to tear apart.

After a few seconds, Karin stops her attack and Haruka started panting heavily while partially conscious.

"I hope I didn't have to do this but you brought this upon yourself, Haruka" Karin expressed her regret, which Haruka who was partially conscious and panting heavily to glare at her.

"Die, Haruka!" she declared as she raises her pendant again towards Haruka. "Stop it!" Hiro cried as he come from Karin's left and pushes her away, interrupting her from killing Haruka while at the same time surprising her.

"Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out as Hiro quickly went to her and tried to untie the ropes. "Are you okay, Mom?!" Hiro asked in concern while quickly trying to untie her.

Haruka then noticed that Karin was moving quickly towards her son with an unsatisfied and angry look. "Hiro! Behind you!" Professor Oozora warned, which Hiro quickly turned and saw that Karin was behind him.

However, before Hiro could react, Karin took the first step, grabs his clothes, turning around and punch him with her right fist, knocking him a lot of distance away before he sprawled on the ground. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora cried.

"Sazer Tarious... No... Oozora Hiro. How sweet of you for a son to come here and save your mother" Karin greeted sarcastically while approaching the sprawling Hiro, who was trying to get up.

"Unfortunately, I despise you the most. You maybe Akira's son but you majorly inherited your mother's look. That's what I hate the most" she continued. "Who are you?!" Hiro questioned angrily as he barely stand properly.

"My name is Saeki Karin, Akira's former lover" Karin introduced herself. "Dad's...former lover?" Hiro echoed. "That right but unfortunately your father chooses Haruka over me" Karin concluded.

"I don't know what happen between you and Dad but I won't forgive you for hurting my Mom!" Hiro snarled as he charged towards Karin and started attacking her with his fists and feet.

However, Karin easily avoided all of his attack and counter with another punch that blown Hiro away. Luckily, he was able to land safely. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out.

"Do you really think a child that used to be abandoned by his own parents can beat me?" Karin smirked and laughed a little before her whole body transformed into the form of a red skinny monster.

Her clothes was still there but the pendant has disappear when she transform and was replace with a small emerald tear-shaped crystal on her forehead.

Hiro and Haruka was shocked to see the true form of that woman, she becomes a monster. "What are you?!" Hiro questioned in shock.

"I'm an Akelon, I used to trick your father and his Wind Tribe into conflicts with the other GranSazers except the Water Tribe" Karin explained. "What?!" Hiro gasped.

"You're dying here, Tarious!" Karin proclaimed as she quickly lift her right hand towards her face and put her hand down while her forehead with the emerald crystal tilt forward a bit.

Her actions causes the emerald crystal to unleash a blast of purple lightning moving in a straight line towards Hiro. Hiro quickly dodge roll to the side and managed to avoid it.

Hiro then outstretched his left fists, which already had the Knuckle Riser active and performed his transformation movement while yelling, "Souchaku!" before he becomes Sazer Tarious.

Tarious then charged towards the Akelon and started attacking her with hand to hand combat. However, the Akelon easily avoided all his attacks before she countered in the same manner and gained the advantage.

Tarious retaliate again in the same manner but unfortunately she was too strong and he ended up getting blown with a kick. "Strong!" Hiro commented as he get up but the Akelon started to use her lightning attack again.

Tarious jumped into the air to avoid this but the Akelon launches another blast of lightning again and it hits Tarious's left leg, causing him to immediately fall to the ground.

Tarious tried to get up but his left leg was hurt, which prevents him from standing. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out in concern.

The Akelon slowly started to approach the injured Tarious while mockingly laugh at him. Tarious started to retreat with his current condition although he was slow to move when he saw this.

"Tarious, it's the end for you!" Karin declared while walking towards him. Tarious tried to retreat with the same manner but he realised that he could not go any further because he already reached the balcony of that building.

Tarious then outstretched his arms to the side and slammed his left fists with his right palm while yelling, "Falcon Bow!" The Knuckle Riser gem glows in red before he puts his left fist to the front. His weapon, a golden recurve bow appeared on his left hand.

The Akelon then started to unleash another blast of lightning again. Tarious countered this by pulling a bit of the string of his Falcon Bow before releasing it, unleashing a series of small red arrows. Their attacks cancel each other out as it come into contact.

Karin realised that kind of attack would not work and started moving her right hand in the same manner again but this time with her right fists. This time, a purple energy ball appear in front of her face and slowly increasing in size as she charged it up.

"Burning..." Hiro quickly pulled the string of his bow quickly, charging the bow with flame while raising up his voice. The Akelon put away her right fists and tilt her head forward to unleash the purple energy ball.

"Falcon!" Hiro yelled and released the string, unleashing a giant fiery arrow. The two attacks collided, causing an instant small explosion but their attack each hit against their opponent in a smaller size.

Tarious crashed onto the balcony and reverted to his human form, Hiro as he fall lying face backward, while yelping in pain. As for the Akelon, she only falls to her feet with the same reaction. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora yelled.

Hiro got badly hurt as he was tightly holding his chest, trying to sooth the pain. Then the Akelon rises again and started to approach Hiro again, which he noticed. Hiro tried to get up but he ended up failing to do so while moaning a little due to the injuries.

"Looks like I win" Karin commented with a smirked. Hiro tried all his best to get up but he was completely beaten while clenching his teeth in frustration. "You shall die here, Tarious!" she declared as she charges up her previous attack.

 **Chapter 3: Akira's Former Lover, Saeki Karin**

"Hiro!" Professor Oozora cried with tears coming out from her eyes the Akelon herself was about to kill Hiro in front of his own mother. Just then, out of nowhere Sazer Remls landed on the same roof together with Sazer Velsou and Sazer Dail. Each of them were holding their signature weapon.

It is obviously the former Wind Tribe due to their height was more to adults. The three people on the roof noticed their presence, which halted Karin as the Akelon from killing Hiro. "Akira..." Karin called out softly.

"Karin..." Akira called back after some time. Velsou and Dail went to Haruka and free her from being tied. "Are you okay, Haruka-san?" Ryouko asked as she tend to Hiro's mother.

"I'm okay but..." Professor Oozora answered before looking at where Remls (Akira) was. He and the Akelon were staring at each other. "Karin... What are you trying to do?" Akira questioned. "I thought you were already long gone"

"I'm… trying to eliminate the people that could threaten the universe" Karin answered. "What do you mean?" Akira questioned more. "This boy's existence will bring the end to Earth and it is my job to eliminate anyone who will, regardless who" Karin explained.

"But he's….!" Akira tried to reason but the Akelon cut in by saying, "Akira, whoever it might be, if it is you. I won't do it but this boy's existence will bring down everyone around especially you".

"Akira, don't trust her!" Haruka cried as she was about to come in and interrupt but Velsou stop her by placing her arms on Haruka's way before she shook her head, telling that they should not intervene.

Remls was rendered speechless and actually fell into her words for a moment. The Akelon took this chance and turned back to where Hiro was before relaunching her previous attack again. Haruka, Velsou and Dail was about to interrupt but stop when they heard Akira cried, "Stop!" which halted the Akelon again.

"Akira?!" Karin gasped as she then saw Remls points his weapon towards her. "Don't kill Hiro!" Akira yelled and glance at his son before facing back to the Akelon. "He's my son and Haruka!" he told her. "Dad…" Hiro muttered and astounded while watching this in a lying face backward state.

"A lot of things happen between him, me and Haruka in many ways but I wanted to correct things again and become a full family again. In addition, he is a GranSazer like me, the protector of Earth" Akira explained. "Isn't that what you taught me long time ago?" he asked. "Akira!" Karin exclaimed before stepping to the front a bit. "Hiro has been the hope for me together with Haruka in our lives. Even if you are the person who guided me when I'm lost and fall, I definitely won't let you kill Hiro" Akira threatened her. "Please... Leave!" he ordered.

The Akelon then suddenly have some purple electric currents running around her head. Her form randomly changes to her human form, Karin and also her current form repeatedly a few times. "You won't be able to kill me!" Karin told him assertively and Remls was hesitated to attack before re-aiming his weapon towards her. The Akelon then turned back to where Hiro was and was about to redo her actions again.

(Play GranSazer OST 13: Kunou 3)

"Stop it!" Akira screamed before he fired a few golden bullets at the Akelon and the 'Final Judgement' attack (without declaring it out loud) himself without realising it. The Akelon's was slowly pushed to the back and the 'Final Judgement' attack blown her away from the roof of the building before exploding while in the air as she yelped.

Everyone else who witnessed this then turned to Remls (Already reverted to Akira) who quickly dashed towards the balcony to see what happens to the Akelon that exploded into the air. At that time too, Velsou and Dail reverted to their respective human form, Ryouko and Hakariya.

There, Akira saw that the Akelon who exploded while in the air was just an android as Akira could see pieces of electric circuits and also the broken remnants of the Akelon's body that are still burning on the ground after the explosion. At the same time, Haruka, Ryouko and Hakariya ran towards Hiro while calling out his name.

Akira's face becomes totally horrified before looking at his son who was being helped by his wife together with Ryouko and Hakariya. "Are you okay?" Professor Oozora asked as she helps her son to get up with Ryouko's and Hakariya's help.

"I…. am okay" Hiro answered before turning to where his father was as he saw him approaching. His father's facial expression was somehow difficult to distinguish whether he is angry or normal since Akira was a bit cold-hearted to Hiro himself.

"Dad….I…" Hiro was about to say something but he was astounded when Akira bend down and pulled him into an embrace, which renders the blue hair boy speechless.

What surprises him more is that Hiro can clearly heard his father was sobbing and the other 3 adults can saw tears flowing from Akira's eye that was closed.

Ryouko and Hakariya who were his ally as the Wind Tribe GranSazers never saw Akira releasing tears even though they were closed and astounded as they saw this. Hiro closed his eyes and return the embrace while at the same time soothing Akira.

( _Hiro speaking)_ _I really don't know why Dad acted like that but sometime after that, I was brought to the Science Labs instead of the hospital…_

Sometimes later which is already night time, the 4 adults brought Hiro to the Science Labs instead of the hospital with his parents carrying him by supporting his arms.

At that time, everyone else were there too at the entrance to the main building after Ryouko and Hakariya contacted the other GranSazers. The Cross Fusion members also informed each other about it.

"Hiro!" Ban called out as the 5 of them arrived. "Professor Oozora, are you okay?" Professor Yamano asked in concern, seeing her face had a few red handprints and some blood on her face. Plus, her clothes got a few torn here and there.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Professor Oozora assured before looking at her son that she was carrying together with Akira. "Hiro, what happened to you? Why do you look so beaten up?" Jasmine asked.

"We'll explain later" Akira interrupted. "Right now, I need to check up on him and I think I might need your help too, Jasmine" he stated. "All right, I'll get things ready" Jasmine responded before going into the main building followed by Akira, Haruka and Hiro.

The others especially Ran and Ban wanted to follow them but Ryouko and Hakariya stop them by standing in their way. "Please, for now let those three have some time alone" Ryouko requested and the rest reluctantly agreed.

At the infirmary inside the Science Labs an hour later...

Hiro have just finish treated his injury by both Akira and also Jasmine. Medi, Jasmine's Net Navi also help a little bit in whatever way she could. During the treatment, Akira and Haruka explained what was happening.

However luckily for Hiro, his injury was not life-threatening. Therefore he is alright and Jasmine also treated Haruka's injury.

Hiro was sitting on one bed while his mother was on another bed beside him. Hiro only wore his white long pants and almost the upper part of his body was wounded with white bandage. As for his mother, Haruka she had a few bandages on her face.

"I think that will do" Jasmine stated as she finished pasting the last bandage on Haruka's face. Medi's tiny holographic form was also on her operator's shoulder. "Thank you, Jasmine, Medi" Professor Oozora expressed her gratitude.

"No problem" Jasmine replied. "Jasmine, Netto-kun just sent a message that we need to go to the Cross Fusion Lab by Professor Hikari" Medi reminded.

"Okay" Jasmine responded before turning to Hiro and his family. "Excuse us then" she told them before leaving the room. After she leaves, Akira and Haruka sit beside Hiro with their son in the middle.

"Hiro, how did you know where I was?" Professor Oozora asked, which make Akira a bit confused. "I... saw it with my ability to predict the future" Hiro answered after some thought, which surprises everyone.

"You knew about it? Why didn't you contact me or anyone?" Akira asked. "If you do that, you don't have to actually go through all that trouble"

"Sorry... for being selfish" Hiro apologised. "But it's because Mom was in trouble that I can't actually sit down and do nothing" he explained.

"Hiro..." Professor Oozora muttered, surprised with what Hiro just said. "I'm surprised" Akira commented. "I thought Karin kidnapped you while we blindly leave you alone like that" he elucidated.

"Sorry for making everyone worried" Hiro apologised again. "I promise that I would at least tell something before I do something"

"Don't worry about it, you two are alright. That is what counts" Akira assured by putting his left hand on Hiro's right shoulder. "Dad..." Hiro mumbled as he saw his father grins at him, which Hiro responded in the same way.

Sometimes later...

It was already late night, Ryouko and Hakariya came to check up on Akira and his family who was at the infirmary. They took a peek through the sliding door and saw that the three of them are sleeping while sitting on the bed.

Hiro was in between his parents and he was holding Akira's and Haruka's hand. "I'm glad, Akira finally get along with his family" Ryouko stated with a grin before she stop peeking.

"Well, I guess it all goes well. I am quite jealous right now to be frank" Hakariya pointed out. "Yeah right, let's get out of here before we disturb them any longer" Ryouko suggested and the two of them then take their leave after sliding the door to close.

 **Chapter 4: A New Combo, Hiro and Akira**

The next morning around 11 a.m...

NICS team, Cross Fusion members, Professor Hikari and Meijin were gathering at the control room. This time, Hiro and also the former Wind Tribe was together with them. All of them are standing in the middle of the room. **(Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya wore the same outfit as in the chapter 'Awaken! Hiro's New Power')**

"Hiro, are you okay?" Ran asked. "Don't worry, Ran-san. I'm okay" Hiro assured. "I think I'll be able to join you in the battle now" he proclaimed. "Wait!" Akira halted. "I never said anything about letting you go into the battlefield" he reminded. "Akira-san…" Ban muttered.

"But…" Hiro wanted to say something Akira cut in, "No but!" before quickly turning to Ryouko and Hakariya. "Ryouko, Jin!" he called out. "Okay!" Ryouko responded with an OK hand sign. She and Hakariya then grabbed Hiro and pulled him out from the room, which leaves everyone surprise.

"Wait! What are you two doing?" Hiro questioned in panicky. "Just keep quiet and follow us!" Hakariya ordered while pulling Hiro. "You'll know soon" Ryouko told the blue hair boy. About 10 minutes later, everyone saw Ryouko and Hakariya returned.

"Ryouko-san, where is Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked, seeing Hiro is missing. "Hiro, come in!" Ryouko ordered as she turned to where the automatic door is. "No!" Hiro cried, his tone was more to a child that feels awkward and does not want to face reality or more simple, like a spoiled brat.

"This outfit is too humiliating. I'm not coming in!" he declared. "Outfit?" Jasmine echoed. Hakariya sighed while Ryouko shook her head as the former go outside that door and grabbed Hiro's hand, which everyone noticed. "Stop acting like a spoil brat and come in!" Hakariya yelled and somehow managed to pull Hiro into the control room.

Everyone except Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya were astounded when they saw Hiro as his appearance, specifically on the outfit was revamped. His outfit consisted of his previous white pants, orange V-neck shirt and red-black trainers except that he no longer wears the blue sweatshirt with black sleeve.

However this time, that sweatshirt was replaced with blue trench-coat with purple lining going down the sleeves. He also had two intersecting red straps over his orange V-neck shirt, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders.

Hiro was somehow turning his face away and blushes a little, feeling humiliated with his new appearance. "Wow!" everyone responded. "Cool!" Asuka commented as she, Ban, Ran, Jessica, Ami, Yuuya and Kazu approaches Hiro. Jasmine, Meiru and Netto also approaches him as well.

Hiro's expression suddenly changed to surprise when he heard a good comment from Asuka and saw his friends approaches him. They looked quite awed and astonished with his new appearance. "Nice outfit, Hiro!" Ban commented. "You look like a warrior of some kind" Jasmine stated. "It's really quite attractive" Ami followed.

"I wanted something like that too…." Kazu stated sarcastically, with a hint of jealousy. "Well, you do look quite muscular" Netto commented, looking at his muscles. "You looked amazing, Hiro" Meiru complimented. "It's totally cool, Hiro-kun" Yuuya followed. "Very handsome" Jessica stated.

"No way, it wasn't like that at all" Hiro said humbly and in awkwardness, touching his hair while at the same time, blushing a little. "Geez…You're really getting into it, Hiro" Ran remarked teasingly before Ran herself, Hiro and the rest of the children besides him burst into laughter.

"Hiro!" Akira called out some time later, which causes them to stop laughing. Hiro then get out from the crowd and approaches his father. "Dad, what's with this outfit?" Hiro asked, looking around his outfit that has additional gears. "Just one of the conditions that I want you to fulfil if you wanted to go into the battlefield" Akira answered.

"Conditions? There are more?" Hiro asked. "Two to be more specific. First, you still need some more time to recover yourself but regardless I know you had to fight sooner or later. Therefore, I allowed you to fight but only with me around in whatever team you ended up getting patch" Akira explained.

"I hope everyone wouldn't mind that I suppose, right?" he asked around and the others nodded in agreement. "Dad…." Hiro muttered. "What about you, Hiro?" Akira asked as he turned back to his son. "Of course" Hiro responded, agreed to Akira's condition. "But what is the last condition?" he asked.

Akira then took something out from one of his coat's pocket. It was a round silver locket with an emerald gem in the middle that is tied with bronze chain. Then he took one of Hiro's hand and leave the locket on his palm. "The last condition is that I wanted you to keep that" Akira stated.

Hiro looked at the locket before staring at his father, silently asking him if he could open it, which Akira nodded. Hiro opens up the locket and instantly tears fell from his eyes as he saw the picture inside it, which those who can see his actions were surprised. ( **I'll tell you later what the picture was)**

Then he closed the locket and quickly embrace his father, which the latter happily returns it. Everyone was quite relieved to see this scene. "Thank goodness! Those two finally get along" Ran exclaimed. "You're right" Jasmine agreed.

Then the alarm buzz off, which grabs everyone's attention. Meijin and Professor Hikari quickly typed on the keyboard. "This is bad!" Meijin reported. "Army of human size LBXs are rampaging in the city" he told everyone. "It's happening everywhere in the city" Professor Hikari added.

"All right, everyone dispatch!" Takuya ordered. "Yes!" the GranSazers and the Cross Fusion members responded before they all leave the control room. The team was dispatched in a group with maximum of four as below:

1\. Hiro, Akira, Tesla, Pride

2\. Ran, Ban, Netto, Meiru

3\. Yuuya, Gouda, Nenji, Charlie

4\. Dingo, Laika, Kazu, Sendou

5\. Jin, Hakariya, Miyabi,

6\. Ryouko, Jessica, Jasmine, Yuriko

7\. Ami, Asuka, Kirito, Enzan

The assigned team then went to separate parts of the city. They all transformed and took out every single LBXs that are attacking the city. As for Hiro's team…

They were handling a part of the city that is near to Maha Ichiban. At that time, Tohru, Yaito with a few of her maids, Higure, and coincidentally Anetta were having some curry with Dekao and Chisao handling the service and food inside the mentioned curry shop.

The 4 people were sitting at one of the table where the seats facing each other. Higure was sitting beside Yaito while Anetta was sitting beside Tohru. Dekao was standing beside the mentioned table while Yaito's maids were hiding at the back of the same table, shivering in fear.

They all could see large of explosions and even a few human size LBXs like Deqoo, Warrior and Inbit along with many more. "What is going on, demasu?! Higure acted in panicky. "LBXs are rampaging!" Tohru announced. "Their size are the same as us humans" Yaito added. "I wish Enzan was here" Anetta said out loud.

"He wouldn't come for you but for me!" Yaito proclaimed in annoyance. "I'm scared, big brother" Chisao confessed, hiding behind Dekao while his whole body was shivering in fear. "Don't worry, this Ooyama Dekao will definitely protect you and this curry shop no matter what" Dekao declared, even though his legs are shivering.

Then one of the human size LBX which is an Inbit destroyed the entrance of the curry shop and intrude inside. "Take this!" Dekao yelled as he took a broom and hit the Inbit a few times. However, the LBX took the broom away from Dekao and easily broke it into half its hand.

"Why you?!" Dekao growled and throw a plate filled with rice and curry towards the Inbit but there is no effect. "No way…" Dekao muttered in fear as he already had no idea how to repel the human size LBX. The Inbit then aim its gauntlet that functions as a close range and long range weapon.

It was about to fire at Dekao, which the latter was horrified. "Dekao!" Yaito exclaimed. "Dekao-kun!" Tohru followed. "Big brother!" Chisao cried in panicky. As the LBX was about to launch its attack, a roar of young male can be heard and the LBX was knocked down before lying face downward, which creates dusts and smoke.

Everyone in the curry shop were astonished with what just happened. "What is going on, demasu?" Higure questioned in wonder. "Are you all okay?" a familiar male voice asked. Then everyone saw that the person who asked that was no other than Hiro. This time he had a new appearance and also wear a locket on his neck.

"You are…." Dekao trailed. "Oozora Hiro!" Yaito ended. Just then, the fallen Inbit rises again and started attacking Hiro, which the latter managed to dodge it. Hiro then kick and punch the Inbit until it was repelled out from the shop.

Afterwards, Dekao and almost everyone except the maids went out from the shop right after the Inbit was drove away. There, everyone saw Hiro was fighting the surrounding human size LBXs with only hand to hand combat and he totally managed to at least disable a few of them.

"Everyone, look over there!" Anetta told everyone as she pointed out her hand to her left. They saw Tesla and Pride fighting a few of the human size LBXs using a long pipe rode. "Isn't that Neo World 3, Tesla Magnets?" said Higure. "Even Princess Pride is here too" Tohru stated.

Everyone's attention was diverted to their front as they heard Hiro was blown away by a few of those LBXs. He was in a pinch as those LBXs were about to attack him. "Hiro!" Anetta gasped.

Then they heard a roar of a man which is Akira, his father. He landed in front of Hiro and before kicking and punching all the LBXs away from his son. Then Akira turned around and helped Hiro getting up while asking, "Hiro, are you okay?"

"Yes! Thank you, Dad" Hiro expressed his gratitude. Pride and Tesla approaches the two after they defeated a few of those LBXs.

Just then, another horde of flying LBXs army descend from the sky and landed on the ground at a few distance away, ready to battle them. There is also ground LBXs army coming from their back. "All right, everyone transform!" Akira ordered and they nodded.

Pride and Tesla took out their PET and new Synchro Chip. "Dimensional Synchro Chip, slot in!" the two females cried and inserted the new Synchro Chip into their respective PET. Simultaneously, Akira and Hiro performed their GranSazers transformation movement.

"Cross Fusion!" "Souchaku!" the 4 of them undergo a series of transformation, which Pride, Tesla, Akira and Hiro become Cross Fusion Knightman, Cross Fusion Magnetman, Sazer Remls and Sazer Tarious respectively.

Dekao and the others become astounded with what they just witnessed. First, Pride and Tesla Cross Fuse without being inside a Dimensional Area. Second, another group called GranSazers have appeared.

However, the news that totally surprises the most was Hiro was one of the GranSazers. "What I am seeing with my eyes right now?" Dekao questioned in wonder.

"Hiro-kun just transformed into a red Sagittarius warrior" Tohru stated from what he can observe from Sazer Tarious overall appearance. "He is definitely different somehow" Yaito pointed out.

Then they saw those 4 started engaging those LBXs. Remls and Tarious handle the ones in front while Cross Fusion Magnetman and Cross Fusion Knightman handle the ones from behind.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" Pride yelled, she swing her right gauntlet that has chain and maces around, hitting every LBX nearby her. "Mag Ball!" Tesla cried, unleashing many balls of purple electricity that move in a straight line towards those LBXs.

Their attack successfully destroyed those LBXs in one hit from their attack. "Amazing, we beat them in one blow" Tesla commented as she was standing beside Cross Fusion Knightman.

"Maybe because we're powered up with our friends LBX's data" Pride suggested but their conversation were cut short when more of those ground are coming towards them.

"Battle chip, Spread Gun!" Tesla shouted, transforming her right arm into a Spread Gun arm cannon. "Battle chip, Shotgun!" Pride screamed, transforming her right arm into a Shot Gun arm cannon before the two of them continue fighting.

(Play Danball Senki W OST 17 Little Battlefield, Great Courage!)

As for Akira and Hiro, more specifically Remls and Tarious respectively, they totally nailed those flying LBXs. They only fought those LBXs using hand to hand combat but their movements were totally synchronised.

A better word to put it was another awesome duo combination like Ban and Hiro, except that the 'Ban' here was Akira, Hiro's father. They totally support each other in the battle and without even saying too much, they easily understand each other too.

An obvious example that can be observed was Tarious and Remls quickly dodge roll to the side when they were about to get hit by an attack from two of those LBXs that dive from air, which are Vectors that each holds their axe and sword.

Once they dodged it, they quickly countered by kicking those two Vectors, destroying them in one blow. The number of LBXs are still too many, as can be observed by those two GranSazers.

"Hiro, let's finished them all in one go!" Akira declared. "Yes!" Hiro agreed. Tarious then take the lead raising his right fist before charging it with flame. Remls in turn, performed his movement to use Remls Tornado.

"Cosmo Punch!" Hiro yelled as he punched his right fist forward, unleashing a giant red fiery moving fist. "Remls Tornado!" Akira cried while thrusting his right palm forward, launching a tornado from a spiral ball on his palm.

The tornado combined together with the moving giant fiery fist, making the tornado was surrounded with a blazing flame while at the same time enlarging the moving giant fiery fist.

All the LBXs in front of them got hit with Remls and Tarious combined attack and exploded, leaving nothing behind except dusts and smoke. Yaito and the others were amazed and speechless with what they saw as their facial's expression show that.

"We did it, Dad!" Hiro cheered. "Not yet! Look!" Akira corrected by pointing his right index finger forward. The smoke started to fade away but the two of them can saw a large shadow appearing.

The shadow was revealed to be a Perfect ZX4 (PZX4) with its weapon, which it was equal to the size of Asteroids when they materialised using Dimensional Chip. "Perfect ZX4!" Hiro exclaimed. "Now this one is totally big" Akira commented. "Be careful, Dad. This one is definitely different than those LBXs around our size" Hiro warned.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, huh?" Akira assumed. "Yes" Hiro confirmed. "All right, charge!" Akira declared and those two spread out by running in two different direction, causing the PZX4 to spin its head around and wondering which one should it attack.

Remls and Tarious jumped and performed a flying kick but unfortunately PZX4 swing its Union Sword quickly, pushing the two GranSazers away from itself. Tarious and Remls who was knocked down quickly get up to their feet.

"No good! PZX4 has the major advantage of fighting multiple opponents in close range. We won't win in that way" Hiro stated. "Hiro, let's use our weapon and fight this guy from long range" Akira suggested. "All right" Hiro agreed.

"Falcon Bow! Iron Gale!" the two of them cried as they each slammed their right palm on their left fist before Tarious raises his left hand while Remls raises his right hand to the level of their shoulders. Their respective weapon, a recurve bow and a rifle appeared on their hand.

The PZX4 then charged towards the two GranSazers and tried to hit them with its sword. Remls and Tarious quickly leaped into the air and respectively started firing golden bullets and flame arrows at the PZX4, damaging it a little. "How do you like that?" Hiro snorted.

"Don't let your guard down, Hiro!" Akira reminded as he started firing at the PZX4 and Tarious also do the same, damaging the large LBX even further. However, the PZX4 then started to block and deflect their attack using its sword, preventing them from damaging itself further.

Suddenly, the PZX4's eyes started blinking in green once and it started swinging around its weapon before placing it in front of its face. Remls and Tarious can see yellow fire-lightning energy balls appearing and charging from below to the top.

"Oh no, we got to run!" Hiro cried as he recognised that PZX4 was about to unleash the 'Mega Thunder Cross' Attack Function. However, it was too late as the PZX4 already thrust its weapon upwards, launching lightning bolts and the two GranSazers gasped in shocked.

The reason was they did not have enough time to avoid it before getting caught in an explosion, creating a lot of smokes and dusts. As those smokes faded away, Remls and Tarious were seen unscathed from the attack, which surprises the two GranSazers.

(Play GranSazer OST 11: Yuuki)

"What is going on? We're not even hurt" Hiro questioned in wonder as he look around his own body and also Remls. "Hiro, look!" Akira yelled and the two saw that there is a magnetic barrier around themselves. "Magnet Barrier, Off!" Tesla yelled and the magnetic barrier around Remls and Tarious disappeared.

The two GranSazers then noticed that they were saved by Cross Fusion Magnetman as they saw her behind the PZX4. "Tesla-san!" Hiro exclaimed and she gave a thumbs up before Cross Fusion Knightman landed in front of the two GranSazers from the air.

"Kingdom Crusher!" Pride yelled and fires the mace ball that detaches from her right gauntlet. PZX4 tried to block this with its weapon but unfortunately the mace ball crushed it and knocked down the PZX4 to its feet. "Princess Pride!" Akira called out.

"Finish it off, Akira-san, Hiro!" Pride signalled and the two GranSazers nodded. The PZX4 gets up again but unable to stand properly and the two GranSazers aimed their weapons towards it.

"Burning..." Hiro started to raise up his voice as he pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Falcon Bow with flame energy. "Final..." Akira raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale.

"Falcon!" Hiro cried as he releases the string when the falcon beak on the bow glows in white, firing a giant fiery arrow. "Judgement!" Akira yelled and fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough. The two attacks combined, forming a larger fiery arrow that was powered up and it hit PZX4, destroying it as it detonates.

Meanwhile at the Science Labs control room…

Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, Otacross, Meijin and Professor Hikari have been watching the battle of Hiro's team starting when they transformed. Everyone except Professor Oozora were left speechless and astounded with what they saw throughout the fight. "Hiro and Akira-kun….." Professor Yamano trailed.

"Those two were an awesome combo" Otacross stated. "It's just hard to believe that this the first time they team up together" said Takuya. "It's nothing to be surprised about" Professor Oozora corrected, grinning happily.

She was holding something that is underneath her sweater that seems to be a locket tied with chains. "What do you mean, Professor Oozora?" Meijin asked, did not understand her words.

"I don't know if it has any relevance but before Akira went to his journey, he was the one who played with and take care of Hiro the most, especially when I was ill. At that time, Hiro had a closer relationship to Akira" Professor Oozora explained. "Hence, those two are like two sides of the same coin" Professor Hikari deduced.

Back to the battlefield where Hiro's team was….

Dekao and the others were more surprised that Hiro who was now Sazer Tarious was able to handle out all those LBXs easily, of course with the help of Sazer Remls, Cross Fusion Magnetman and Cross Fusion Knightman. No more LBXs were seen appearing later. Still, his strength is more than enough to overwhelm Dekao and the others.

"No way, Hiro was able to defeat that giant LBX" Chisao stated. "That man who was fighting together with him wasn't that bad too" Tohru added. "What are these people, demasu?" Higure questioned in wonder. "If I am not mistaken, Hiro called that man 'Dad'" Anetta pointed out. "He is totally different than Regiudea" Dekao commented.

Later, Cross Fusion Magnetman and Cross Fusion Knightman cross out to their respective human form, Tesla Magnets and Princess Pride before grabbing their PET that rematerialized and fall from the sky.

Not long afterwards a purple wind and a flame appeared around Remls and Tarious respectively before it reverted them to their human form, Akira and Hiro. Then without saying anything, the two of them turned to each other and gave each other a high five. "We did it, Dad!" Hiro cheered. "I guess" Akira agreed.

Suddenly, Hiro was about to collapse which Akira noticed and hastily grabbed his son. "Are you okay?" Akira asked in concern. "I'm okay but I think I overdo it" Hiro answered. "Be careful, your body haven't recovered fully" Akira reminded. "More importantly, you didn't have to try and match up my movement" he advised.

"It cannot be help, your movements were too fast, Dad and I'm pretty much into it, I guess" said Hiro before he closes his eyes and become unconscious. "You're really a trouble, Hiro" Akira sighed and shook his head while grinning. Then he carried his son back to the Science Labs with Pride and Tesla following him.

 **Chapter 5: Hiro and Ran. A short intrusion from Medi and Roll**

It was already night time around 12.00 a.m., Hiro was on the bed inside the infirmary room of the Science Labs, sleeping. His father was sleeping on a bed besides him and Haruka was looking after them. About 5 minutes later, Hiro woke up and sit on his bed while rubbing his head a few times.

"Are you awake, Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked, which Hiro noticed that his mother was sitting on a stool besides his bed. "Yeah, what time is it, now?" Hiro asked as he was unaware of the time.

"Five minutes past 12 in the morning" Professor Oozora answered, which make Hiro cried in shock but she quickly placed her right index finger on his lips to silent him. "Be quiet, your father is sleeping right now" she whispered, before looking at the bed where Akira was sleeping on her other side, which Hiro noticed.

"Oops, sorry" Hiro apologised awkwardly. "After the battle ended, you collapsed and have been unconscious ever since. I think about more than 12 hours if I am not mistaken" Professor Oozora deduced. "Now that's quite long" Hiro commented.

"And your father hardly ever come out from the infirmary when you collapsed and have been watching you since then" Professor Oozora continued. "Dad…." Hiro muttered, looking at his father that was sleeping.

"Why don't you go and take a bath? You hardly had one after the battle" Professor Oozora suggested. "While you're at it, go and grab some fresh air at the roof" she continued and Hiro nodded.

30 minutes later….

Hiro had finished taking his bath and change to the pyjamas that was gifted by Hakariya Jin. He also wore the locket that his father just gifted to him yesterday to be more exact. At this time, he was walking around the corridors of the Science Labs.

Most of them are dark in order to save electricity but there are some small lights hanging around to make sure that people will can move around in that condition. Hiro then go through a set of staircase that probably went to the roof.

When Hiro exits the door that was at the end and top of those staircase, he found himself at another roof of the Science Labs main building. This one does not have the Dimensional Generators and the door was not automatic as Hiro had to open it using his hand.

He later walk towards the terrace and started gazing up at the beautiful stars while standing. "Hiro?" a familiar female voice called out from Hiro's right side, which he noticed as the female approaches him. It was his friend, Ran or more appropriate his lover as the two had confessed their love to each other a few days ago.

She was wearing her same favourite pyjamas. "Ran-san, what are you doing here and how long have you been here?" Hiro asked, astonished with her sudden presence there. "I can't sleep right now and I thought about taking some fresh air. Only 10 minutes if I am not mistaken" Ran answered.

"Hiro, when did you regain your consciousness?" she asked. "About half an hour ago, I've just finished taking a bath a while ago" Hiro answered. "I don't think I can sleep either right now" he added. "Well…. why don't we stay here until both of us feel sleepy?" Ran awkwardly suggested, blushing a little.

"S-sure…" Hiro replied a while later, blushing a bit too. Then the two stand together near the terrace, putting their arms on the rails while gazing at the night sky. None of them speak to each other for the first few minutes. "By the way, what happened when I pass out yesterday?" Hiro abruptly asked, breaking the silence while gazing.

"It's totally bombastic" Ran answered while gazing too. "Everyone has been praising how cool you and Akira-san were during the battle that the Science Labs recorded. You two are a good combo together" Ran explained. "Is that true?" Hiro asked, turning to his girlfriend and she also faced him before confirming by a nod.

A while later, Ran noticed and saw that Hiro was holding tightly the locket that was given by his father, which makes her feel curious. "Hey, Hiro" Ran called out and the boy directs his attention at her.

"I know it's private but can I see that locket you're wearing?" she requested. "Sure, I don't mind" Hiro approved and took off his locket before giving it to Ran. Ran take a look of the locket's appearance, it was quite beautiful with its design.

"It's really nice" Ran commented. "Well for me, what is better is the content inside that locket" Hiro explained. "Why don't you open up and checked?" he suggested. Ran prudently open up the locket and was surprised as she saw a picture inside it.

It was the picture of young Hiro, Akira and Haruka without her glasses with half of the two parents' body as can be seen in it. Hiro was being carried by Akira and the three of them were close together while smiling forward.

The young Hiro, presumably 3 years old, was wearing a purple theme kid's cloth. Besides him were Akira who wore a yellow T-shirt and Haruka who wore a brown sweater. Ran suddenly had a grin on her face after seeing this picture. Then she closes back the locket before returning it back to Hiro who later wears it again.

"Akira-san gave you this, right? I'm sure that picture was an irreplaceable memory for you" Ran deduced. "It does" Hiro confirmed.

"Even Mom wore another similar one on her neck after Dad gave it to her while I was admitted to the hospital. Dad told me that he had been treasuring this locket, looking at this picture every time he woke up and before he went to sleep" Hiro explained.

"Come to think of it, what's going to happen to Akira-san, Ryouko-san and Hakariya-san after this battle is over?" Ran asked. "They said that they wanted to return back to our timeline, continue living as a normal human" Hiro stated.

"But our timeline is more than a decade gap. Wouldn't it be a bit too much for them to handle?" Ran argued. "To be honest, I'm not so sure but I think they'll be able to do it. Although I think Dad would have some trouble getting back his job as a surgeon under the previous hospital. Therefore, Mom would have to work harder" Hiro elucidated.

"Still, Dad already decided that his main goal was he wished to spend time with me and Mom again after this battle is over" he added. "I guess that would only be natural for him to do so" Ran pointed out.

Hiro suddenly had his right hand grabbing Ran's left hand and hold it, which surprises her. "Even so, I wanted to spend my time together with you too, Ran-san" Hiro confessed. "Don't try to push it" Ran tried to turn down the offer with a grin. "I wanted to respect your father's wish"

"Don't worry, Ran-san" Hiro assured her in the same manner. "I don't think Dad would turn you down as a daughter-in-law" he said. "Said that after you can survive my grandfather's training" Ran retorted and smirked.

"But that's too much!" Hiro moaned in shame before she started giggling and laughing with Hiro following her too. After some time, their laughing come to an end with the pair of couples facing and gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know I think my life have totally change. It became much-much better" Hiro admitted. "Is it because of being a GranSazer?" Ran asked and Hiro shook his head.

"I thought that too but I think my life mostly changed because of you, Ran-san" Hiro stated, which surprises her. "You've slowly been in my mind ever since we met and from time to time, I realised that my life wouldn't complete without you" he explained.

"Hiro..." Ran muttered and he nodded. "If you like, do you want to go to an amusement park or any good place together with me any time after this battle is over?" Hiro invited.

"Y-You're... Asking me for a date?" Ran paraphrased with her face turning red. "What else you thought it would be? Isn't that what lovers do?" Hiro argued.

Ran abruptly had her left hand off from Hiro's right hand before she hold Hiro's face with both her own hands, which astonished Hiro and make his face turned red instead of her.

"Before that, can we promise each other one thing?" Ran requested, which make Hiro eyed at her. "Promise that no matter what happen we'll return back alive"

"Ran-san..." Hiro mumbled as he saw her face was pretty determined and serious. Hiro smile and nodded at her. "I promise" he declared. "I don't plan to die easily not when your life was also a part of mine"

Ran smile back at Hiro before she pulled his face closer to her own, pushed her lips against his before shutting her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, resulting into a kiss. Hiro then replied by closing his own eyes and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Coincidentally, there was a mistletoe plant hanging underneath the rails of the terrace where they are standing which none of them noticed. The plant slowly sprout as they are kissing. After a moment, the two broke their kiss with Hiro still holding her waist.

"Thank you, Ran-san" said Hiro, gazing into her eyes while grinning. Ran replied with a grin too. "Wow, this is totally romantic!" cried a familiar female voice, which grabs the attention of the couple.

Hiro let his hands off Ran's waist as they both started looking around but there is no one around them. Suddenly, something appears on Hiro's right shoulder, which is actually Medi's tiny holographic form.

The moment Hiro noticed her presence on his shoulders, he cried and act in panicked before falling. "Medi!" Hiro called out. "What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"We heard rumours about Hiro-kun was having a lovey-dovey relationship with a girl. We came here to confirm our suspicions" another familiar female voice answered. Then on Ran's left shoulder which she noticed, another Net Navi's tiny holographic form appeared which is Roll.

"Roll!" Ran exclaimed. "You're here too?" she asked and the pink navi nodded. "But I never thought Ran-chan was that lucky girl" Medi pointed out as Hiro get up standing again. "I'm kind of jealous since I started to have some liking towards Hiro-kun since he was quite attracting" she bluntly admitted.

"Oh please, you and Hiro-kun are two different beings. There's no way you can be together with him" Roll stated sarcastically. "It cannot be helped then, I guess I'll support his relationship with Ran-chan" Medi announced. "I do see myself as her sometimes"

"Well then, let us get straight to the point" Roll proclaimed. "Who was the first one to confess their love?" she asked frankly. "You think we're going to answer that?" Hiro pouted. "Go home before Jasmine-san and Meiru-san become worried!" he ordered. "Don't worry, Hiro-kun. We already got permission to do so just in case" Roll assured.

"And we won't return until we're satisfied" Medi proclaimed. "So, who was the first one to confess their love?" Roll questioned one more time, with a threatening tone. Hiro growled and gritted his teeth in annoyance before he closes his eye and reluctantly raised up his left hand, which surprises the three of them.

"Oooh, so the first one to confess their love was Hiro-kun? That is quite gentleman of you" Medi commented before smirking at Roll in triumph. Ran then noticed that Roll annoyingly pulled out some sort of data from herself and gave it to Medi.

Then she saw the data that Medi got turns out to be some sort of cash before that nurse Net Navi keep it to herself. "You betted on who would tell our feelings first?!" Ran snarled at Medi and Roll in annoyance with their action.

"I thought Medi was joking on that part if we found out Hiro-kun confesses second" Roll pouted, crossing her arms. "I told you Hiro-kun would be the first one to confess his love" Medi retorted. "Most of the time, boys tend to confess their feelings first, only then the girls who was too scared to do so had the courage to return their feelings"

"Unfortunately, it won't happen to Rockman. That guy was too dumbfounded to notice we're flirting him" Roll retorted. "Really?" Medi smirked in triumph. "Maybe because you're not physically, personally attracting or brave enough to make him notice you?" she taunted.

"At least he won't fall in love with you!" Roll snarled. "I don't want to hear that from a girl that uses a dog's tail" Medi bickered. "You're not even attracting enough to him using a tail of a squirrel!" Roll snorted.

"Fine with me but when these two are kissing, they look like me and Rockman" Medi argued further. "No it was me and Rockman!" Roll cried with a hint of jealously.

"Enough!" Hiro yelled all of a sudden, which grabs the attention of the two female navis. The two of them saw Hiro and Ran had a grumpy and scary face, which make them feel awkwardly scared. "Are two happy now knowing Hiro was the one confessing his love first?" Ran questioned in an angry tone.

"Y-Yes….." the two female awkwardly replied in stammered. "Anything else you two wanted to know?!" Ran questioned angrily. "No, thank you for cooperating with us" Roll answered and Medi nodded awkwardly. "Then get your feet out of here!" Hiro shouted.

"Yes!" the two female navi responded as they become fear of Hiro and Ran's angry faces before disappearing. A while after they disappeared, Hiro and Ran sighed before falling to the ground sleeping besides each other without realising that they were holding hands, presumably tired because of their scolding's on Medi and Roll.

 **(ENDING Hikari Todoku Bashou De - Yuujou no Shirushi)**

 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku  
Futari hitotsu ni nareru yo  
Kanashii koto nanka ketobashiteshimae  
Egao no mama de aruite yukou  
Zutto mae dake mite  
Makenai kimochi de hikari o tsukamou  
Omou youni kokoro odorase  
Ookikunareru tobikoeteyuku  
Atsuku! Moeru! Yuujou no shirushi  
Te o awaserudake de  
Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku  
Futari hitotsu ni nareru yo**

 **What do everyone think of this chapter? The description of Hiro's new appearance was actually a combination of what is wore by the SAO avatar of Kirigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online) and also Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), except I do a few amendments on that.**

 **I wish I could draw them for you and post on DeviantArt or something but unfortunately I'm totally sucked at drawing. The squabble between Roll and Medi was not necessary actually but I feel like Net Navis are being abandon so I thought these two are the best that I could think of to fit in.**

 **There is also few major difference in where Akira as Remls saw Karin as the Akelon in Episode 10 of GranSazer:**

 **1.** **At that time, there is no hostages but Akira (Remls) was fighting Ryouko (Velsou) and Hakariya (Dail) because he refuse to believe that all 3 of them were tricked. Only Tenma as Tarious fighting that alien on the roof near where Remls was fighting his ally of Wind Tribe.**

 **2.** **Akira doesn't know who Karin really was yet and thought she was a normal human**

 **3.** **Tarious was defeated but didn't revert to human form and he was sitting down and unable to get up because his left leg was injured**

 **4.** **Karin called Akira with suffix '-san' while Akira called her 'Professor'**

 **5.** **(** _"Don't kill Tenma! He's our ally!" Akira halted the Akelon as he aim his rifle at her. "Akira!" Tenma muttered. "We're the protector of Earth, GranSazers. Isn't that what you taught me?" Akira questioned. "Akira-san" Karin mumbled as she take one step forward. "Even if you're the Professor, I won't let you kill Tenma!" Akira warned_ **) _Here is some difference in conversation from the original story._**

 **6.** **Remls didn't use Final Judgement on her but only shoot the Akelon a few times until she fell off the building and exploded when crashed to the ground. And it was not an android as she was still alive in the next episode.**

 **Anyway, I had no exact plan for next chapter but I wanted to inform that I changed the appearance description of the female that uses her power to save Hiro after he uses Overload from the chapter: 'The Shocking Truth'. Probably she will appear again or in the later chapter. My current plan is to put something completely crazy that is way beyond our logic which it is a surprise until I post the chapter that has it.**


	18. The True Past of Hiro's future self

**Author's depression:**

 **If you play Danball Senki W game (PSP/PS Vita) or Danball Senki W Super Custom (Nintendo 3DS), you can have up to 25 playable characters as below (I only played the PSP version):**

 **A.** **Oozora Hiro**

 **B.** **Hanasaki Ran**

 **C.** **Yamano Ban**

 **D.** **Jessica Kaios**

 **E.** **Kaidou Jin**

 **F.** **Haibara Yuuya**

 **G.** **Sendou Daiki**

 **H.** **Gouda Hanzou**

 **I.** **Kojou Asuka**

 **J.** **Kazama Kirito**

 **K.** **Aoshima Kazuya**

 **L.** **Kawamura Ami**

 **M.** **Yagami Eiji**

 **N.** **Kamiya Kousuke**

 **O.** **Ota Red**

 **P.** **Kitajima Saki**

 **Q.** **Mikage Mika**

 **R.** **Yazawa Riko**

 **S.** **Uzaki Takuya**

 **T.** **Maa (Master King)**

 **U.** **Mano Shouko**

 **V.** **Masked M**

 **W.** **Masked B**

 **X.** **Masked J**

 **Y.** **Daikouji Ryuu**

 **I got all except Ota Red. I really wonder how I can recruit Ota Red as my ally in Danball Senki W PSP game. The answer to that is to complete quest number 35 title 'Hero Show' after Chapter 11 (Mizel Arc).**

 **After seeing spoiler, I know I had to fight some ruffians inside Tokio Sia Department at the highest floor (The place where Achilles Deed was declared to be officially commercialised to the whole world).**

 **However, what is going on is that the escalator to the highest floor was blocked by a male worker wearing orange jumpsuit and hat. No matter what you can't pass through even though you repeat the story or continue before doing the final mission. I'm totally fed up. If anyone knows what to do actually please tell me.**

 _Anyway..._

 **This story's remaining plot was a bit too straightforward on my mind and would finished too quickly. Therefore I would like to add some side arc to spice things up. To be frank on one thing, I'm not good at jokes so if you don't find it funny I cannot help with that. By the way, I borrow some ideas from other writers too.**

 **I hope you don't mind if I put another character from another parody as the OC here. She's actually my favourite in Cardfight Vanguard series. And she was the one who saved Hiro when he was on the verge of dying after using Overload. Characters of Danball Senki WARS are in here too for screening purpose.**

 _"What if Ran founds out that Hiro is having a love affair with another girl unintentionally, such like she saw him kissing anyone else other than her or that girl clings to his arms? What would Hiro do in that situation? Who would actually win over Hiro's affection?"_ **(Inspired from Medi x Rockman x Roll love triangle)**

 **Ever heard about a phrase in marriage or something similar which is 'The more you're feel jealous, the more you noticed that you actually love him/her'. Of course, I mean here is the good effect of jealousy. Somehow, there is a very few similarities to SAO in here if you noticed at some parts later.**

 **Also I don't know what actually happen in History of Justice or whatsoever because I don't even know how to read Japanese and it is confusing with various writing styles.**

 **So, I'll just think of any possible past that is best to fit in here. I mean it is my story and I can do whatever what I want. Not to be mainly based on fact that already appeared. (Author's feeling: Then why all the writers of that series created illogical facts in the first place?!)**

 **Another one I question I would like to request the readers to tell me before telling your own opinion about this chapter is that 'Does my way of writing the story too simple? (Lack of vocabulary and better words to describe something) Because I do admit I'm not really good at English.**

 **I only started writing this adventure story as I am inspired after reading Sword Art Kingdom by a writer called Jacob Pendra-Huth and also because no one ever wrote anything related to Danball Senki and Rockman EXE. GranSazers were also what drove me into having the passion of writing this from the start.**

 **By the way, GenesisXYZ helped me into drawing Hiro's new appearance and it is quite cool (at least for me). I'll tell you if that writer upload it somewhere for everyone to view. **

**Just thought it is worth sharing with the readers who read my story so far. I discover another character but in the real world of a bollywood movie who somehow resembles (does not mean same but there are similarities) Hiro a bit. I remember about this when I recognised a song from the movie at a restaurant.**

 **It was Sameer Sharma (actor: Jugal Hansraj) in Mohabbatein. He along with Vicky (Uday Chopra) and Karan (Jimmy Shergill) are students of a university called Gurukul, which the current headmaster Narayan Shankar (Amitabh Bachchan) forbid the students from any kind of romance and anyone he catches falling in love will be expelled.**

 **Sameer is in love with Sanjana (Kim Sharma), his childhood friend. Vicky falls for Ishika (Shamita Shetty), a student at the all-girls university next door to Gurukul. Karan becomes smitten with Kiran (Preeti Jhangiani), a girl he sees one night at a train station. All three know that if they're caught they'd be expelled, so they at first do not pursue their love interests.**

 **Raj Aryan (Shah Rukh Khan) joins Gurukul as a music teacher. He challenges the status quo and slowly introduces changes that Narayan dislikes. Raj is a strong believer of love, and when he learns the stories of the three boys, he encourages them to follow their hearts.**

 **The boys take his advice, but are disappointed: Sameer discovers that Sanjana has a boyfriend; Vicky only makes Ishika dislike him when trying to woo her; Karan learns that Kiran is married to a pilot who is assumed to be dead.**

 **Raj tells the boys to not be disheartened, and tells them that his love, Megha (Aishwarya Rai) is dead, but he continues to love her and imagines that she is still by his side. Raj encourages the boys to continue to stay loyal to their loves.**

 **One day Raj throws a party in Gurukul, inviting the students from the girls' school from next door as part of his plan to spread love in Gurukul. Narayan is furious and threatens to fire him. Raj then reveals he was a student at Gurukul years ago, and he fell in love with Megha, who was Narayan's only daughter.**

 **Narayan had Raj expelled without ever seeing his face, and afterward Megha committed suicide. Raj returned to Gurukul as a teacher in the hopes of changing Narayan's ways and honoring his love for Megha.**

 **Raj promises that before he leaves Gurukul, he will fill it with so much love that even Narayan will not be able to remove it. Narayan accepts this challenge, and allows Raj to continue as a teacher for a while longer.**

 **Sameer, Vicky, and Karan one by one win over the girls they love. Narayan retaliates by tightening the rules of Gurukul, but the boys continue to break the rules, which encourages other students to do the same.**

 **Narayan finally decides to expel the three, and Raj speaks up on their behalf, telling Narayan that he is the instigator and the boys should not be punished for it. Raj also says that he feels Narayan lost the battle, because his daughter left him and now Raj (who considered Narayan an elder) is leaving him.**

 **Raj's words make Narayan realise his mistake. He publicly apologises to the students and steps down as the principal, allowing Raj to take over. Raj turns Gurukul into a love-filled university. In the end Raj, Narayan and a vision of Megha walk happily together towards the gates of Gurukul.**

 **(Cue 'Life Goes On' by Yuuya Asaoka)/ GranSazer OP**

Nani ka ni tsunagareta everyday

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de

Umareta tribe no imi shittara

Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita

I believe in myself... Yes!

Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru nara

Life goes on Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo

Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul

Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite

Boku no naka no Justice sagasou

Ashita e GranSazer

 **Chapter 1: Hiro's girlfriend, Kourin**

(Hiro speaking)

 _A few days have pass ever since the Karin's incident ended and also the first day I was able to return back to the battlefield._

 _Peace never come during those days as the GranSazer and the Cross Fusion members had to come into the city from morning to night._

 _It is all for the sake of eliminating the human size LBXs that wreak chaos. I was able to join in the battle as long as Dentsuin Akira, my father was in my team._

 _On the first day, both of us patched together with Princess Pride and Tesla-san. The next day, the two of us team up with Ran-san and Ban-san, my allies of the Flame Tribe._

 _The three of us perform quite well as my father noted from our teamwork. Of course, we used to be the strongest team of LBX players and for the three of us, even if the type of scale changes, our way of battling didn't._

 _On the next day afterwards, the two of us fought together with Netto-san and Nenji-san. And for today, our teammates are Enzan-san and Laika-san._

The scene then changes to a part of Densan city. Around the streets, there are many human size LBXs in the sky and on the ground, attacking here and there. Vector, Deqoo, XF-05, Inbit and other kinds of mass produced LBXs are among them.

Citizens are running around for safety as Hiro, Akira, Laika and Enzan happened to just arrived at the scene. They saw that there has been a lot of damage, which make them horrified. "How cruel?!" Hiro muttered after seeing this scene.

"What are these guys trying to achieve from doing all this?" Enzan wondered. "Anyway, we got to stop them before the damage rose too much or someone got hurt" Laika reminded. "Let's go! Hiro! Enzan! Laika!" Akira declared and they nodded.

Laika and Enzan took out their PET and new Synchro Chip. "Dimensional Synchro Chip, slot in!" the two males cried and inserted the new Synchro Chip into their respective PET. Simultaneously, Akira and Hiro performed their GranSazers transformation movement.

"Cross Fusion! Souchaku!" the 4 of them undergo a series of transformation, which Laika, Enzan, Akira and Hiro become Cross Fusion Searchman, Cross Fusion Blues, Sazer Remls and Sazer Tarious respectively.

"Stop!" Hiro screamed as he charged towards one of the ground LBXs called Trooper that is attacking a building and performed a flying kick on that LBX, destroying it.

Tarious's attack was then followed by Cross Fusion Blues who jumped a few steps ahead and slash through 5 of the LBXs. "Search Grenade!" Laika cried and throw a few green grenades that explodes on a group of them.

"Iron Gale!" Akira summoned his rifle and started firing at a few LBXs in the air. Tarious continued to fight those LBXs using hand to hand combat while Cross Fusion Blues uses his sword. Cross Fusion Searchman uses his rifle too.

While Tarious was too preoccupied with fighting the LBXs, there are 6 LBXs, 3 Oni Kunoichi and 3 Hunter Kiba came out of nowhere a few distance behind him. Those Hunter Kiba were aiming their Fang Rifle at Tarious while the three Oni Kunoichi were trying to hit the same target with their Oni Kunai.

Cross Fusion Blues and Cross Fusion Searchman gulped in horrified as the two of them noticed this. Cross Fusion Searchman aimed its green gauntlet rifle towards those Hunter Kiba and yelled, "Hawk Eye Drive!"

A red scope radar appeared at the barrel of the rifle as it charged up with destructing pink energy while aiming at the targets, then 3 consecutive shots were unleashed to three different direction. Cross Fusion Searchman was recoiled for each shot that was launched towards each Hunter Kiba.

"Storm Sword!" Enzan shouted as he swung his sword behind his neck, then he hopped into the air while spinning. Once he reached a certain height and had the sword on his neck's left side, he swung the sword forward, initiating a vertical storm forward that sends the three Oni Kunoichi flying.

Both their attacks destroyed those 6 LBXs, which finally grabs Tarious's attention as he turned around and was aware of the explosions behind him. "Enzan-san...Laika-san..." Hiro muttered, surprised with their actions. "Why...?" he questioned.

"Do you even have to ask?" Enzan questioned him sarcastically as he and Cross Fusion Searchman turned to him. "You're our ally, Hiro. We're doing what is natural" Laika stated. "You two..." Hiro mumbled as he was moved by their actions and words.

After all, they hardly could get along because Regiudea attack the two of them first, making the current Hiro their enemy. "Enough talk! We're in the middle of a battle!" Laika reminded and Tarious nodded.

The three of them then split up and continue to take down the LBXs army together with Akira, Sazer Remls. Tarious also summons his weapon, Falcon Bow when many of the ground LBXs have been eliminated and fired at the sky LBXs.

After 5 minutes of battling, all the LBXs around their area that can be seen have completely been annihilated the four them regroup. "Everyone, report your status!" Akira ordered. "Enemy eliminated, no more to be spotted" Laika responded.

"Same here!" Enzan followed. "Same..." Hiro was about to answer but then he was interrupted when a loud scream of a woman was heard, grabbing their attention. It was coming from Tarious's left side. "Was that a woman's scream?" Enzan stated.

"I'll go check it out!" Hiro volunteered as he dash to the direction of the voice while holding his Falcon Bow. Tarious then arrived at a T-junction, which seems to be the source where the scream came from.

He saw a woman in the middle of that T-junction. She had a pale skin, long blonde hair while half of her hair is tied, green eyes, wear an indigo cloak that falls to her feet together with a hood. She was surrounded by a Soldier, an Ortega and a Titan and those three LBXs were about to attack her, which her face displays fear.

"Stop it!" Hiro shouted, which grabs the attention of the three LBXs. Ortega, Titan, and Soldier changed their mind and charged towards Tarious in one straight column as soon as they noticed him. Tarious then started to point his Falcon Bow towards them.

"Burning..." Hiro started to raise up his voice as he pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Falcon Bow with flame energy. "Falcon!" Hiro cried as he releases the string when the falcon beak on the bow glows in white, firing a giant fiery arrow.

The giant fiery arrow walloped all three LBXs, destroying them in one swoop. Then Tarious reverted back to Hiro as he went to check up on that woman and approaches her. "Hey, are you okay?" Hiro asked in concern but the blondie did not answer him.

She was staring at Hiro from top to bottom, which makes him uneasy with this. "Um…" Hiro muttered as he tried to think of something that would make the woman answered him.

He didn't perceived her expression changed when he was about to speak something but was intervened when that woman abruptly cuddle him tight. Hiro was totally surprised with her sudden action and when she cried, "My lover!"

Hiro was somehow having a short pause for a moment in his mind but his face suddenly changed when he interpreted what the woman just proclaimed. "Ehhhh?!" he yelled in shocked with a few seconds lagged.

 **Chapter 2: Fighting for Hiro's affection! Ran VS Kourin**

(Hiro speaking)

 _Somehow this sudden fact is going to be a drag…_

30 minutes later….

Hiro's team have already return back to the Science Lab together with the blondie that he rescued. Coincidentally, Ryouko's team which consists of Ryouko herself, Hakariya, Meiru and Jasmine return at the same time. All of them except Hiro and that blondie were sitting at one or two of the tables inside the control room.

Only Professor Oozora was in there and she did have a glance at that blondie who happened to cling onto Hiro's left arm when the two teams return before her son was grabbed away outside the control room by the same woman.

Everyone, especially Oozora Haruka was pretty surprised when she saw that scene even if it is for a moment. Plus that blondie had about the same height as Hiro's mother.

Even Roll and Medi, who had their miniature holographic representations on their respective operator's shoulder gaped when they saw that blondie was clinging around his arm.

"Akira….who was that blondie just now?" Professor Oozora asked. "Her name is Tatsunagi Kourin. I don't know how but she claimed Hiro was her lover" Akira answered, his tone was unpleasant.

"That woman has been clinging onto him until we got back after Hiro rescued her" he continued. "Oh dear, Ran-chan is not going to like this..." Professor Oozora sighed, looking pretty unpleasant too. "Huh? Why? What do you mean?" Akira asked in confusion.

Simultaneously at the roof top where Hiro and Ran for some time to hang out a few days ago….

Hiro was standing there together with that blondie, Kourin. She had already removed her cloak and what she wore now was a white sleeveless jacket with black linings in the middle, another white long sleeve shirt as a second layer with black linings around the wrists, white pants and black flat shoes.

There is a black ribbon tied around her waist. "Kourin-san, would you explain what is going on? Why did you have to say that I'm your lover? How do you know me?" Hiro questioned in annoyance. "Why? Does that really irritates you?" Kourin asked him. "Oh course!" Hiro answered confidently.

"First, you declared it too openly. Second, you act like we are really lovers, or more like husband and wife. Finally, I already had someone else that I love to begin with" the blue hair boy explained.

"Eh? Are you talking about Hanasaki Ran?" Kourin smirked. "Yes..." Hiro reluctantly confirmed after some thought while blushing away. "Well, I don't understand how you two started having a love relationship but I do know one way to end that" Kourin announced.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiro asked, surprised by her words. Then the blondie took out a lavender coloured CCM, whose shape is exactly like Hiro's own CCM. She started typing something on her buttons before displaying the screen of her CCM to Hiro.

Hiro was extremely shocked to see that it was a picture of him and Ran accidentally sleeping together, holding hands on the same place he was right now during some night. "Kourin-san... Is that...?" Hiro trailed in shocked, had a bad idea where this is going.

"Yes, this picture was taken on the same day when Medi and Roll confront both you and Ran. You might be able to avoid anyone else found out about this because Ran woke up earlier and told you about it but I took another kind of picture or two just in case" Kourin elucidated before typing again on her CCM before showing to Hiro again.

This time it is a picture of him kissing Ran on that same day. "What do you exactly want?" Hiro interrogated, did not like where this conversation was going. "Well, I just had only one" Kourin answered, keeping away her CCM. "I want you to kiss me" she said bluntly, which makes Hiro blushes.

"W-What?!" Hiro gasped, his facial expression was pretty cute. "What a cute face, I think. It's just like you heard. Kiss me, on the lips" Kourin repeated, this time more specific. "No, I can't do that" Hiro rejected. "I know you're pretty and attractive but I can't betray Ran-san" he explained.

"Fine then if that's how you want to play. However... I'll be showing these pictures to your friends since you refuse to do so" Kourin threatened before she walks away. "Wait!" Hiro called out a few seconds before she reaches the door, which halted the blondie as she had a grin on her face, which Hiro could not see it.

"I'll do it once this time... But please don't involve Ran-san into this" Hiro reluctantly begged before looking below. "I don't want my relationship with her to become distant any further" he continued.

Meanwhile at the control room...

Akira heard everything from his wife, that their son, Hiro had a crush on Ran. "I see, Hiro had feelings for Ran" Akira mumbled after hearing everything.

"Yes, and their relationship wasn't that close enough to begin with but because they are the youngest among the other LBX players in NICS team that Hiro feel more closer to her rather than other girls" Professor Oozora concluded.

"After that incident where you met Hiro and helped Ran donated her blood to him, the two of them grow closer. Well I say it's like the two of us right now, Akira" she continued. "Oh dear, I hope Hiro doesn't go as far as to do what is definitely not allowed until those two are married" Akira sighed in shame. "I'll strangle him if that happens"

"By the way" Hakariya interjected. "I never thought your son would become attractive enough for that beautiful blondie. Maybe he should invite her and Ran in a group date" he excitedly suggested. "Don't lump him in your shoes, Jin" Akira retorted.

"Anyway, I'm worried about leaving Hiro alone with that girl, Kourin. I'll go and check" Ryouko offered as she stand up. "Who's Kourin?" Ran's voice asked abruptly out of nowhere, which surprises Ryouko and the others who are already inside the room. They saw that Ran who went out for the mission have returned.

"Ran, since when you're back?" Ryouko asked. "Just now" Ran answered. "And where is Hiro, everyone? Who is Kourin?" she asked suspiciously. Laika, Enzan, Meiru and Jasmine refused to answer anything about that as they turned away like they knew nothing.

"Some random blondie Hiro rescued during his mission today. That girl's been clinging onto him and the two of them are alone at the roof top..." Hakariya blurted out, which Ryouko, Akira and even Haruka quickly shut him up by blocking his mouth. "Don't say such careless things as you like!" Ryouko scolded.

"Alone..." Ran muttered for a brief moment and suddenly negative thoughts suddenly break into her mind as she gasped, "Oh no!" in worried before quickly leaving the control room.

Back to where Hiro and Kourin was...

"Very well, I'll do as you wish even if it is once" Kourin endorsed as she turn around and approaches the blue hair boy.

"This isn't the first time you kiss a lady so I'm sure you know how to make them feel pleased or otherwise I'll reveal your secret" she deduced as she picks up Hiro's chin with her right hand, making him to face her and look into her green eyes that looks like emeralds.

"But... I... never initiated a kiss on my own, Kourin-san" Hiro awkwardly admitted, turning his face away with a little blushing. "Aw, now that's pretty honest of you, Hiro" Kourin grinned. "It cannot be help then. I'll do it for you" she volunteered.

Then she hold Hiro's face with both her hands , making him faced her again and slowly pushed his face towards her while closing her eyes.

Hiro gulped in anxious at that time as the gap between them was narrowed until their lips come into contact with each other, resulting into a kiss.

He then slowly moved his hands and reluctantly grabbed Kourin's waist, pulling her closer to him. He only do it because he wanted to protect his love relationship with Ran.

However, a few seconds later, the door to the roof top that was initially closed was now opened by Ran, which they noticed later. The cherry hair girl actually witnessed briefly Hiro and Kourin kissing before the two broke the kiss and was shocked.

"Hiro, what is the meaning of this?" Ran questioned him in dilemma while looking down. Tears started to fall from her eyes as they become swollen. "Ran-san, I can explain..." Hiro was about to say something as he quickly let go of Kourin and approaches Ran.

Suddenly, the cherry hair girl raises up her right palm and slaps Hiro's face, leaving a red handprint and also shocked him. "What do you mean you can explained?!" Ran chastised, her tone was more to hate than just angry. "Why would you do this to me?!" she questioned in a dilemma while sobbing. "Answer me! Hiro!"

"I'm terribly sorry..." Hiro deeply apologised a moment later, looking straight into her neon eyes that were filled with anger without turning anywhere else. "I ….. Just wanted to protect our relationship and don't want to part from it but I don't expect this to happen" he explained. "Sorry….."

"What do you think you're protecting our relationship by doing that?!" Ran berated as she was about to land her second slap on Hiro's face, which he had prepared to accept it with his eyes close. However, her actions were halted when Kourin managed to grab Ran's right hand just in time before the cherry hair girl could slap him.

Both Ran and Hiro were surprised with the blondie's action, which leaves Ran growled at her who was on Hiro's right side. "Stop it! You shouldn't treated your lover harshly" Kourin rebuked. "Kourin-san?!" Hiro gasped. "Don't intervene, Kourin!" Ran ordered.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that" Kourin refused. "Hiro is also my lover. If you want to continue doing things as you want on him. Beat me in an LBX battle" she challenged, which actually surprises Hiro.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge!" Ran acknowledged. "If I win, you won't make Hiro do things he refused to do and leave us" she demanded. "Ran-san..." Hiro muttered as he stare at her facial expression.

She understood that Hiro is a loyal person and he would not dare to hurt her feelings intentionally. "But If I win, don't you dare to hurt him even if he hurts your feelings and I'll stay" Kourin told her conditions.

"Let's do it" Ran proclaimed as Kourin let go of Ran's hand and the two moved away from Hiro while distancing themselves from each other. Then Kourin took out a D-Egg from her pocket and pressed the red button on it before lobbing it to the ground.

The D-egg then expands into a diorama, unleashing a green dome that traps all three of them inside it. The diorama is 'Royal Throne' which consists of the ruins of a palace arena with a sunset's red light angle down a distance.

Both Ran and Kourin took out their respective LBX and CCM. "Minerva Kai!" Ran cried as she send her LBX into the diorama. "Flame Empress... Minerva!" Kourin shouted as she send in her LBX as well.

Both Ran and Hiro were surprised when she heard the name and also the LBX that Kourin was using. It is identical to the original model of Minerva before being upgraded to Minerva Kai (MK). The name was Flame Empress Minerva (FEM).

The only difference is the overall body colour is white with flame patterns on its head, arms and feet. The rest are pretty much the same in the armaments which uses Minerva Claw. "Your LBX is Minerva?!" Ran gulped, surprised that Kourin uses the same type of LBX as her, except it was the former form of Minerva Kai.

"That's right" Kourin confirmed. "Let us see which one of us would be able to use Minerva better" she challenged which make Ran gritted her teeth with the blondie's words. The two girls started pressing buttons on their respective CCMs, making their LBXs charged towards each other.

The two Minerva clashed against each other with hand to hand combat, pushing here and there. Unfortunately FEM had the major advantage compared to MK. " _Minerva Kai can fight long range and fly compare to her previous form. All right, I'll use that to my advantage_ " Ran thought to herself.

She uses the advantages of MK by using its ear thrusters to fly and also its weapon arm that can fired bullets towards FEM before kicking it. Ran succeeded in doing so, dealing some damage to Kourin's LBX as FEM was blown away. "I did it!" Ran cheered.

"Using your LBX's specs to your advantage, huh? Then I guess I'll have to use mine too" Kourin announced. "Flame Empress Minerva! Double V Mode!" she shouted. Her CCM spilt up and holographic panels that makes the overall CCM like a sword appeared. FEM slashed with its Minerva Claw twice before irradiating golden aura around itself.

"Double V Mode?!" Ran gasped in surprised, the mentioned special mode was used by Achilles D9 in the battle against Mizel, which Ran gritted her teeth more. Kourin is using everything that Hiro's LBX had used, the special mode.

"Take this!" Kourin yelled and had FEM leaped far before punching MK a few times, which Ran noticed that MK's hit point had reach its critical state. Ran quickly retaliated by having Minerva Kai shoot with its arm cannon before it fled into the skies using ear thrusters. "I won't lose! Hissatsu Function!" Ran announced.

Attack Function: Homura Kuzushi Kiwami

Minerva Kai swing its arms in clockwise with flames following its movement before merging both fists together. A fireball was slowly formed on them as it enlarges before MK lob it into the air. Then it leaped a bit higher than the fireball before crashing into it, unleashing a large blazing of flames.

FEM was unable to avoid it and took the attack head on, generating smokes and dusts as an explosion occurs. "Did I succeed?" Ran wondered, waiting for the smokes to fade away while looking at Kourin. MK was flying in the air at that time.

Kourin in turn suddenly smirked, which surprises the cherry hair girl as she quickly look back into the battlefield. Unfortunately, FEM was not defeated and still standing in its special mode. "No way!" Ran gasped in horrified. "This is the end! Hissatsu Function!" Kourin declared as FEM prepare to launch an attack from the ground.

Attack Function: Big Bang Punch

Flame Empress Minerva charged up its claw with fired and it formed into a big blazing fist before it unleashed it towards Minerva Kai. Ran tried to make MK avoid it but the blazing fist was too fast and collided with MK before it could move. MK crashed onto a pillar before it fell to the ground and lying face backward.

A moment later, there are electric currents running around MK's body before a bright blue light was emitted, meaning that MK have become 'Break Over' and unable to battle anymore. "I….lose?!" Ran gasped, horrified that she lost before collapsing to her knee as she started to shed tears.

Hiro was extremely shocked when he saw her like that. The surrounding green dome started to disappear too. Ran started to snivel even more which Hiro quickly come in front of the cherry hair girl and crouch.

Then he puts his hands on Ran's face before gently pulling her face closer to him until both their lips come into contact, much to the surprise of both Kourin and Ran herself.

Ran's eyes were widen with Hiro's action as he kisses her before she also closes her eyes, melting into his fervent kiss. After a while, the two broke their kiss before Hiro embraces her.

"Sorry…. Ran-san" Hiro whispered. "It's my fault for hurting your heart but please... Don't cry" he begged while closing his eyes. "Hiro….." Kourin muttered in surprised.

"I know you're frustrated because you lose but I don't mind at all. No matter what people said or what they do, my life is for you, Ran-san. Therefore, I'll live for your sake and... Let us be together until the end" Hiro boldly proposed.

Ran was moved by his heartfelt words, she quietly sobbed on his orange shirt with red straps while being held by his arms before nodding a little and return his embrace. Kourin slowly grinned when she saw this scene even though Hiro chooses Ran over her and allow them to stay like that until Ran calms down.

After a while, Ran calms down and Hiro slowly release his embrace on her before helping her standing up. Both of them were smiling to each other. "Ahem!" Kourin interjected, which grabs the attention of the two.

"I would like to apologise to both of you for all this but remember I'm not giving up on you, Hiro. From now on, I shall play fair and square to gain him, Ran" she proclaimed and smile.

"Kourin….." Ran muttered as she smile back at the blondie. "Anyway, I came here to tell you about….. The truth of Regiudea" Kourin stated, which astonished the two.

 **Chapter 3: The Future Fate**

30 minutes later….

Hiro, Ran and Kourin gathered around in the Science Labs control room, along with the Cross Fusion members and GranSazers that return later. Even the adults are there too and everyone each took their seat at a table. Kourin, Hiro and Ran sit at one table together. Kourin then stand up, which everyone had their attention on the blondie.

"For those who still doesn't know me, my name is Tatsunagi Kourin" Kourin introduced. "I came from the future and I'm Hiro's future friend. I first met Hiro in the same college and we became best friend throughout our study together" she explained, which surprises almost everyone in the room.

"If you know Hiro's future self, you might know what causes him to become as he is now, right?" Akira guessed. "Yes. Everything started right after that incident….." Kourin began.

(Flashback with Kourin speaking)

The scene took place inside a large spacious football field at a stadium. In there, there was a group of people inside the room which consists of the current NICS team minus Professor Yamano, Otacross and Takuya. There are also additional people there too such as Sena Arata, Houjou Muraku, Izumo Haruki and Hoshihara Hikaru.

Kourin was there as well and her clothing is the same as what she wore now. Haruki, Hikaru and Muraku are wearing their Jenock uniform while Arata was wearing white jacket with indigo sleeve and shoulders. He also wore red short pants layered with three quarters black pants inside and white blue trainers.

As for the NICS team, they had a major changes on their overall body as they are now around 17-25 years old. As for Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka, she basically look the same either way. Hiro was at the end of one side of the field while the remaining people are on the other end.

Hiro is only wearing a black hoodie long coat with almost every part of his upper body exposed, black pants, white belt, and black shoes. His eyes was red at that time. Ran is wearing tight black top with pink stripes with white coat over it and green shorts with black stripe at each side. She also has slightly different hairstyle.

Jessica is wearing a black and green Fire Sweets jumpsuit and her hair are tied in loose ponytail. Kazu has less dreadlocks and is seen wearing grey t-shirt, black vest, green pants and googles on his neck. Yuuya is seen wearing green suit with beige jacket and orange scarf. His left eye is covered with hair.

Jin wears a white t-shirt with black vest, grey pants and navy blue jacket. His hairstyle appears slightly different. He also has a silver pendant. Ami is seen wearing short, brown sweater-like dress with two white pom-poms, long black socks and black shoes with high heels. She also has earmuffs but slightly different and wear red rim glasses.

Ban has glasses and wears brown sweater with yellow mark on left side, white collar shirt, red tie and black pants. His hairstyle is the same. Sendou is seen wearing black suit with white shirt underneath and long, brown scarf. He also has ponytail.

Asuka looks much more girly than she did before. Her hair is much longer and she wears a white collar shirt, loose aqua tie, black hoodie, red pants and bracelets on both wrists. She also has lipstick. Gouda is wearing red shirt, white suit and navy blue scarf with white and purple patterns on the edges.

Kirito is seen wearing the same type of white-black prison shirt except the pattern was reversed from his original and had no number 24 on it. In addition he was wearing a black jacket.

The rest was pretty much the same with black-white sneakers and red pants. His face was not really covered with his hair like his previous appearance in W season.

 _One day around 5 years later, Hiro was abducted by a terrorist's organisation. The reason he was abducted was because he possessed the ability Overload and somehow the enemy managed to make him use the full potential of it after he was brainwashed._

 _He became an enemy of the humanity, causing chaos here and there. The rest of the LBX players here, Professor Oozora along with other more allies that wanted to end the battle._

"Give it up, Hiro! You're the only one left!" Ban proclaimed. "You really think that I will do that because I'm the only one left?" Hiro snorted. "Hiro! Please open your eyes!" Professor Oozora begged. "You're one of the people who protect the world for peace and harmony, why would you do this?!" Ran questioned angrily.

"Still talking about that? How many times do I have to tell all of you?" Hiro grumbled as he closes his eyes. "That naïve Hiro is already DEAD!" Hiro proclaimed angrily as he opened his eyes and had summoned his LBX come into the field. His LBX was D Regiudea with dual sword and it was heading straight towards the group.

The group then summoned their LBXs into the field as well to battle D Regiudea. The LBXs owned by them are listed as bellows:

A. Ban – Achilles II Custom: A combined version of Achilles II and Odin Mk-2

B. Arata – Achilles Deed Custom: A customised Achilles Deed that docks with Dot Phoenix

C. Muraku – Emperor M3 Custom: A combined version of Emperor M3 and Magna Orthus

D. Jin – Captain Triton

E. Ami – Kunoichi II

F. Ran – Minerva Kai-Ten ( MK with blue eyes, red arms and overall body grey and black)

G. Jessica – Jeanne Fox

H. Yuuya – Liu Bei Phoenix

I. Haruki – Trivhine

J. Hikaru – Val Diver

K. Kazu – Hunter II

L. Kirito – Orvane Kirito Custom (the green body was painted maroon)

M. Gouda – Hakai-O Ouga

N. Sendou – Joker X

O. Asuka – War Tiger

The battle was pretty fierce and tough for the group even though they have the advantage of quantity. The reasons were mainly because Hiro had the ability called 'Overload' and he had max out its full potential.

D Regiudea easily break over almost all LBXs in one blow as it hit each of them at extreme speed and power that cannot be measured easily. The only remaining LBXs from the group are owned by Ran, Muraku, Ban and Arata.

Even so, the four LBXs from the group had been badly damaged as Ban's and Arata's LBX combined parts were detached. "Looks like you four are the only ones left" Hiro smirked arrogantly. "How about you people give up instead?" he suggested.

"Not in a million years!" Arata barked. "We'll definitely make you remember who you are" Ran proclaimed as she had Minerva Kai-Ten fly in the air and fired its gauntlet cannon towards D Regiudea.

"Fool!" Hiro mocked as he had D Regiudea dash towards Minerva Kai-Ten in the air. "Fast!" Ran gasped as she try to make Minerva Kai run away. However, D Regiudea activate its wings, changed it weapon to claws and punched Minerva Kai-Ten once before it fell to the ground.

Then D Regiudea came down at Ran's LBX and hit it multiple times, making the whole body of Minerva Kai-Ten full of cracks before punching it until it was a few distance away. Minerva Kai-Ten had a hard time to stand up properly as Ran try to make it move. "This is the end! Hissatsu Function!" Hiro declared.

Attack Function: Deadly Raven

D Regiudea remove its claw and summoned a resolution blue, recurve bow that has a plan shape of a raven head with beak at where the arrows was fired. It slowly pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Raven Bow with blue energy.

Then it released the string when the raven beak of the bow glows in white and fired a giant, fast blue flame arrow. The arrow hit Minerva Kai-Ten and instantly devastated it into pieces, which make everyone especially Ran horrified. "No way..." Ran mumbled as she fall to her knees before her eyes started to weep tears and frustrated.

"Now...who's next?" Hiro taunted. "How dare..." Arata grumbled as he clenched his fists. His tone was increasing with anger. "How dare you did that to your FRIEND?!" Arata roared as he activated his Overload and had his LBX dashed to D Regiudea.

"No use! Your Overload can't beat mine!" Hiro scorned as he had activated his Overload too and clash multiple times with Arata's LBX. Arata tried his best to match up with Hiro's own Overload but the latter had the advantage.

"Didn't I tell you it is useless?" Hiro reminded. "Just give up!" he ordered as D Regiudea still had the advantage over Achilles Deed Custom. "Never!" Arata roared and somehow he managed to turn the tables before stopping D Regiudea's movement.

"What?!" Hiro gasped, his LBX was the one getting pulped by Achilles Deed Custom at extreme speed and power. "Why you?!" he barked as he tried to turn the tables but unfortunately D Regiudea failed to match up with Achilles Deed custom's movement and it fell to the ground after being punched to the face.

"This is impossible! How come there is someone who was able to beat my Overload?!" Hiro question in denial. "You didn't use your power to protect the people you love" Arata shouted as he had Achilles Deed custom hit D Regiudea one more time, blowing it away.

D Regiudea stand up but unfortunately it could not move much. "Now! Ban-san! Muraku!" Arata signalled. "Hissatsu Function!" Muraku, Ban and Arata yelled.

Attack Function: Catastrophe Drive

Emperor M3 Custom charged forward and cloned itself to three before it flew to the skies then released three huge blazing slashes on D Regiudea. All the slashes intersect on the same LBX.

Attack Function: Shintou Kamui

Achilles Deed Custom eyes glow in yellow as it raises its right arm into the air. The drill like sword on Achilles Deed Custom spins and had itself charged with pink energy that later transforms into a huge energy sword before it slashing it down.

Attack Function: Gungnir

Achilles II Custom charged itself in yellow aura before leaping as high as it can before extending its arms to the side, removing the aura. Then Achilles II raises its spear into the air, charging it with fire as it enlarge into a flame like drill before thrusting it forward.

The three attack functions hit D Regiudea one at a time and was destroyed after the third one as it explodes and shattered into pieces. Then, Hiro in turn scream loudly in pain as he hold his head with his hands before he collapsed to the ground, lying face backward and unconscious.

 _Somehow, you all managed to defeat Hiro and put an end to his brainwashing but he became unconscious for three days. Unfortunately there is something frightening happen when he woke up..._

The scene then took place in a hospital room. The people inside the room were Hiro, Haruka, Ran, Kourin, Ban, Arata, Jin, Muraku, Hikaru, and Haruki. Hiro was sitting on the bed, wearing a white hospital gown while the rest are standing around his bed. He had just woke up after three days of being unconscious and his eyes look sleepy.

Everyone in there were pretty relieved that Hiro had woke up. Professor Oozora quickly hugged him as soon as he woke up. "Hiro, I'm so glad that you're okay" said Professor Oozora. "Hiro… who is that?" Hiro muttered, which make everyone gasped in shocked and his mother to let go of her hug.

"W-What are you talking about, Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked in concern while stuttering. "Who are… you people?" Hiro asked as he glanced at his mother and the others, whose face was shockingly horrified. "And… who and I?" he looked down and asked himself. "It can't be….. You're having amnesia?" Ban deduced in frighten.

"You're Oozora Hiro and this is your mother, Professor Oozora Haruka" Ran told Hiro as she approaches him. "My name is Hanasaki Ran" she introduced. "Hanasaki….Ran?" Hiro slowly echoed as he stare at her, which she nodded. "You, me, Ban, and almost everyone here had a hobby which is playing LBX" Ran continued. "LBX?" Hiro echoed.

"Yes" Ran confirmed as she took something out from her pocket of her white coat before showing it to Hiro. It is an LBX called Cosmic Hero Perseus S, which the Perseus had the colour scheme of Senshiman. "This is your LBX, Cosmic Hero Perseus S" she said. Hiro stared at the red LBX on Ran's hand for a moment.

Suddenly, a lot of things penetrate through his minds while he was staring at that LBX. His expression then suddenly become terrified before he quickly put his hands on his head before screaming loudly, shocking everyone. "Hiro, what's wrong?!" Professor Oozora asked anxiously as she held onto Hiro who later panting in petrified.

Even so, he ignored his mother's question and continued screaming in fear. "Hey, hang in there" Ran begged before turning to Ban. "Ban, called the doctor and the nurses" she ordered. "Yes" Ban agreed before he dashes out from the room.

A female doctor and a few nurses that were taking care of Hiro quickly came in and check up on him after Ban called them. The nurses hold onto Hiro's shoulder as he was still screaming before the doctor injected some harmless sleeping medicine on Hiro, which render him unconscious later.

After Hiro was put to rest on the bed, the doctor told everyone other than Hiro's mother to leave the room for Hiro to rest.

Later outside the room after everyone just get out...

"Hiro..." Ran muttered as she watched Hiro who was sleeping through the window of the door while Professor Oozora was explaining the situation to the female doctor. "Jin, what do you think is happening to Hiro?" Ban asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I could only guess that Hiro not only suffer from amnesia but had developed a fear of LBX disorder" Jin deduced. "What is that?" Arata asked. "In a simple way, Hiro become phobia or afraid when he saw an LBX" Jin explained.

"Is this a side effect of Overload too?" Haruki asked. "It's highly probable for the amnesia. However for the disorder, I can only think that when Hiro saw an LBX, he remembered everything that he had done when he was being brainwashed" Jin explained.

"So, is it possible that Hiro-san can recover his memories and play LBX again?" Hikaru asked. "I can't say for sure about that. Even if his memories return, he might no longer want to play LBX especially if he knew what he had done" Jin answered.

"No way... Is there anything that we can do?" Muraku asked. "For the time being, I think it is best we don't even say or show to him anything about LBX while he is recovering his memories. It'll be a bad impact on him" Jin suggested, which leaves everyone speechless.

(Flashback end)

 **Chapter 4: The sole survivor of the important people to Hiro, Kourin**

Everyone, especially Hiro himself was horrified when he heard this story. "That is what ...happening to me...?" Hiro muttered while stuttering. "I can't believe it" Yuuya followed.

"Yes. Everyone at that time tried their best to help you recover your memories but unfortunately your phobia of LBX remains and you refused to actually see me or any of your friends again as you remembered. " Kourin explained. "I can't help but feel sorry when I heard that" Yuriko commented.

"Me too. From the story, what I can understand is that Hiro was the one who suffered the most from being manipulated into doing bad things on others in the end even though he didn't do it on his own will" Pride deduced.

"Coincidentally your birthday was coming at that time after you recovered your memories. After discussing with everyone, we decided to have a birthday party at night for you. We thought it would be easier for you to become closer to everyone again" Kourin proceeded. "But…"

(Flashback with Kourin speaking)

The scene took place inside a school hall. There is a long table wrapped with white cloth and there are many kind of dishes on it. Hiro and everyone is inside along with many other people. The most noted invited people are from Kamui Daimon Comprehensive School and also fans of Hiro.

Almost everyone, including Hiro were wearing casual dress. Hiro himself wore white t-shirt with grey stripe running across the centre, blue sweatshirt with light blue hoodie, white bang on left side, brown pants and orange cap with two shite stripes, one on each side.

Everyone were having a good time as they seem to be chatting, a few of them are dancing while the rest are enjoying their meals at a table.

 _At that time, everything was going pretty well with the party until..._

Suddenly, an explosion occur at door of the hall, which grab everyone's attention towards it. There is a figure walking inside as everyone could see it through the smog emitted. The figure itself looks like a male with a very weird appearance.

He had bat-winged ears, blue eyes, two silver curvy horns points upwards on the forehead, a bat claws on his hands, wore a gold-black armour installed with a black cape on the shoulders, decorated with a few silver horns, has red eyes on the middle of the chest.

He was also holding a silver baton with black grip like staff on his right hand. _The alien who called himself Erai appeared in front of us..._

Everyone was surprised when they saw that figure's appearance as Ran and the others went in front of the crowd. "Who the hell are you?!" Jin barked. "My name is Erai" the figure introduced. "Erai?" Ban echoed.

"Surrender Oozora Hiro to me" Erai demanded, which make everyone shocked. Professor Oozora quickly placed a protective arm on Hiro. "What for?!" Ban chastised.

"I am a representative of a Space Alliance called Uofu Manafu. It is our job to maintain the peace of the universe and your friend over there will not only threaten this Earth but also the other planets" Erai explained, which makes everyone horrified by this fact.

Hiro who heard this closes his eyes grits his fists in frustration, remembering the fact that he was once an enemy to the world and his own friends. He feel guilty and wanted to surrender but suddenly Ran stepped forward and claimed, "We refused!" which surprises him as he open his eyes.

"Hiro is our friend! He once help us to save the world from bad people" Kazu supported as everyone in the room gather closer to defend Hiro. Erai suddenly laughed loudly in amusement when he heard what they said. "Save the world?! Didn't your whole world almost collapsed once because of him?" Erai questioned back at them.

"That might be true but…" Gouda trailed. "He is not a person who would do such thing, at least not on his own will" Yuuya stated. "Hiro is a kind person. He gave me the courage to face whatever difficult challenges" Kourin claimed. "Hiro-san is the reason why I started to believe that I can be a strong LBX player someday" Arata added.

"Hiro also helped me in saving my father. I believe in him" Jessica announced. "Me too!" Ami followed. "I don't know what you want but I can't let you took away one of the strong players like him. Otherwise I'll get bored" Kirito declared. "Count me in!" Asuka added. "We believe in Hiro" Ran proclaimed.

"He changes the life of me and everyone who knows him" Professor Oozora added. "Mom…..Everyone…." Hiro muttered, moved by everyone's heartfelt words about him. "Say all you want but don't regret if the Earth is no more because of him" Erai told them. "I suggest you surrender him before he backstabbed all of you" he offered.

Sendou then took out one of his tarot cards. The card that he picked up this time is 'The Hermit'. "You…. What are you planning to do with Hiro?" Sendou questioned as he looked back at Erai while stepping forward in front of the crowd. "What do you mean?" Erai questioned back.

"Why are you targeting only him? There are a lot other kind of people that can be dangerous to this world" said Sendou. "What makes you think like that, young one?" Erai argued. Sendou then showed his tarot card to Erai. "The Hermit… hidden motives, secrets. You're hiding something from us" Sendou proclaimed.

Everyone was shocked when they heard this, Sendou's proclamation as his fortune telling are always accurate at all times. "My fortune telling were hardly wrong when I had to make decisions. And this is the undeniable proof that you cannot be trusted at all" Sendou continued and everyone except Hiro growled at Erai.

"You! Spill the beans already!" Haruki ordered. "You can no longer persuade us now!" Muraku claimed. "Show your true mask!" Ban demanded. Erai became speechless for a moment and suddenly a soft evil chuckle can be heard as his shoulders are vibrating with it, which astonished everyone.

"It cannot be help then. I really wanted to do it the peaceful way but you wouldn't let me do that" Erai smirked. "I knew it! There is something wrong with this guy!" Hikaru confirmed as he and the rest gritted clenched their teeth, furious by Erai's act.

"Since you people won't surrender him to me, I'll have to take your lives!" Erai declared as he points his baton forward. "Everyone!" Ban declared and almost everyone except Hiro, Ran and Kourin send their LBXs towards Erai.

"No use!" Erai claimed as he swung his staff once before plunging it forward and unleashed a large red orb at Mach speed that easily destroyed all the LBXs in one swoop. "What?!" Arata and the others gasped, horrified that their LBXs were destroyed.

"He destroyed our LBXs in one swoop!" said Muraku. "Children toys won't be able to lay their hands on me!" Erai scorned as he did his swing his staff again like before, but this time unleashing a yellow orb that first hit Arata and Muraku.

The rest at that time ran to the sides while those two got hit. The attack instantly stun them for a moment and they themselves glowed in light blue once before their body shattered into pieces as they yelped and disappeared.

Everyone become extremely shocked and horrified with what they saw. Arata and Muraku were erased from their existence. "Arata!" "Muraku!" Hikaru and Haruki respectively yelled out their friends' name. "The next one is you two!" Erai cried and do the same thing on Haruki and Hikaru.

The two of them also had the same outcome as Arata and Muraku, horrifying everyone even more. "Everyone run!" Ban ordered and the whole hall become panicked while screaming in fear as everyone are running for their lives but Erai erased a lot of them before they could escape.

 _Erai started to erase people as they try to escape, using the same method. At that time I think the only people who escape were me, Hiro, Ran and Professor Oozora. We try to escape as far as we could but..._

The scene changes to Tokio Sia Park. Haruka, Hiro, Kourin and Ran have just arrived there after some time of running. The park itself was empty and no one is there other than them. All of them were panting as they become exhausted from running.

"Who is that...?" Ran wondered while breathing heavily. "Who knows" Kourin shrugged. "But I do know he is targeting Hiro" she claimed. "So they're trying to make him into our enemy again?" Professor Oozora guessed.

"Maybe..." Kourin agreed. "Um..." Hiro abruptly cut in, which attract their attention. "I think it is better if I surrender to that alien" he confessed in slump, which make them gasped in shocked. "What are you talking about, Hiro?!" Professor Oozora chastised, raising up her voice.

"Everyone... Is gone...because of me. I don't want to lose Mom, Ran-san and Kourin-san too" Hiro answered, clenching his fists and teeth in frustration while forcibly shutting his eyes. "Don't be an idiot!" Kourin scolded. "That alien will kill us too even if we did surrender you"

"B-but..." Hiro was stuttering to answer as he falters. "Don't worry. We'll get through somehow" Ran assured as she puts her hands on Hiro's shoulder, surprising him as he look at her, Kourin and Haruka. He can see the three of them are smiling.

"Mom... Kourin-san...Ran-san..." Hiro muttered as he glanced to each of them, one at a time. Just then, the wind started blowing strongly like a storm, the trees are moving with it too.

The changes in surrounding grabs the attention of those quartet as they heard a loud engine approaching while looking around. Then the quartet stared to the skies and saw a large metal spaceship with a few thrusters is approaching towards their location before it stopped right above them.

Afterwards, the surface of the spaceship started moving as it open up its shutter and emitted a bright blue pillar of light. From there, a figure which is none other than Erai descend through that medium, which surprises them.

"Erai!" Ran snarled. "Enough with this resistance. Surrender Hiro to me!" Erai demanded as he slapped his baton on his hand. "No way!" Kourin refused as Haruka and Ran placed their protective arms on Hiro and Kourin herself who was defending the same boy.

"All of your friends or whatsoever at that party called were no longer exist. You people are the only ones left" Erai warned which make them gasped and horribly shocked by this news. "If you surrender him, I'll spare your lives" he offered.

Ran and Haruka quickly turned their heads to Hiro while maintaining their positions. "Kourin, take Hiro with you and run away" Ran whispered, ordering the blondie and Hiro to escape. "We'll buy you time" Professor Oozora explained.

"Wait! It is too..." Hiro was about to say something but Kourin intervened and said, "All right! Leave it to me" before she grabs Hiro's right hand and skedaddle along with him. "You're not getting away!" Erai declared as he noticed this and try to chase after them which halted both Hiro and Kourin.

However, Ran and Haruka stop him in his track by grabbing Erai and make him sprawl onto the ground. The alien struggle to break free from them as the two are holding him down. "Kourin! Hurry!" Ran turned and begged as she was trying to keep the alien busy with Hiro's mother. "Why you?!" Erai growled. "Get off from me!"

"Mom! Ran-san!" Hiro called out, anxious for the two as he still standing idly. "Hiro... No matter what happen and what people think, please continue living!" Professor Oozora advised. "Remember... If no one else would understand and accept you, at least I will... because I love you more than anything now" she reminded.

"Mom..." Hiro muttered, utterly moved by his mother's word. She is indeed the only people who would understand him the most. "Now go!" Ran ordered and Hiro reluctantly rolled before skedaddling with Kourin again.

His eyes shed tears as he hurtled while clenching his teeth and fists, did not willing to roll back. Erai continue to struggle against Haruka and Ran, somehow he managed to break free, pushing the duo away before he get up to his feet.

"You're not getting away!" Erai proclaimed and unleashed another yellow orb towards where Kourin and Hiro were. The scooting duo noticed this and were unable to avoid it as the orb was too fast.

However, both Hiro and Kourin were extremely shocked as they saw Haruka and Ran hastily stand in the orb's path, taking the blow for them. Both the ladies were stun for a moment and their bodies glowed in light blue.

"Mom! Ran-san!" Hiro cried in a dilemma. The two then spin their heads to Hiro and Kourin as they smiled and whispered something, which surprises him for a moment before they were shattered to pieces and disappeared.

There was a brief moment of silent as Hiro and Kourin were horrified that Haruka and Ran were just erased right before their very eyes. "No..." Kourin mumbled as she fall to her knees, shocked and were drove insane.

As for Hiro, his face went from horror to absolute rage. "How dare you?!" whispered Hiro and his voice was increasing in volume, which Kourin realised. "How dare you did that to Mom, Ran-san and everyone!" he roared in rage as he charged towards Erai.

"Hiro!" cried Kourin. Hiro clutched his right fist and was about to land a punch on Erai but Erai mumbled, "Got you" the alien avoided his punch by crouching and punched Hiro's stomach. Hiro's movement was halted and he instantly fell unconscious.

Erai then grabbed the blue hair boy and carried him on his back before his spaceship descended as it landed on the ground to fetch the alien. Then the belly of the spaceship was opened, calling forth an incline plane that welcomes the alien as he went inside.

 **Chapter 5: The born of Regiudea. The return of Adam, Eve and Mizel.**

Kourin, despite being pushed to her mental limit before quickly get up and dashed towards the entrance after Erai entered. However, the entrance was closing as she hurtles and luckily she managed to get in after performing a long jump.

After she enters, she noticed there were no one guarding and Erai was not there too as she quickly looked around the interior of the spaceship that was painted yellow after standing up.

She also noticed that the spaceship was ascending as she saw through a circular window at the corridor. It is quite weird for Kourin as an enemy territory should be guarded by something or at least Erai should have noticed her coming in. "What is going on?" Kourin wondered as she walks slowly around the corridor of the space ship.

 _I followed Erai into his spaceship but it was weird that the ship was completely empty which make me insecure. Regardless, I try to search for Hiro..._

Kourin wondered around the space ship, going here and there to find Hiro but same like how she entered, no guards were around. At one point, she comes across a long glass window, which took her attention to it.

There she saw an unconscious Hiro being tied on a moving bed, Erai and another alien which is white and petite at the lower sight of the window. The second alien itself had black eye holes and eyebrows, hairless, pretty thin and apparently harmless to humans.

The three of them are inside some sort of a large laboratory as there are computers, machines and reactors around that room. Erai and the white alien were discussing something, which Kourin could hear them even though it was big.

"Erai-sama, is this the boy that you're looking for many years?" the white alien asked, looking at the unconscious Hiro on bed. The white alien sounded like a female. "Indeed it is, Alysia" Erai confirmed, the name of that white alien was Alysia. "The 12th GranSazer, Sazer Tarious"

Alysia raised her brows and looked at Erai, the term 'GranSazer' was quite familiar. "GranSazer? So he was the one whose powers wasn't sealed" Alysia echoed before looking back at the unconscious Hiro. "Do you want me to seal his power too?"

"No need" said Erai. "His other GranSazer allies were all killed. He won't be able to awake anyway since the GranSazers' power depends on the life of their own companion" he claimed.

"So what should we do with this boy? Turned him into a Gig-Fighter?" Alysia asked. "I got a better idea than that. We'll use this boy to fight against the GranSazers that are pursuing me" Erai suggested. "Begin extracting data from his memories immediately"

"Roger" Alysia responded as she pushed the bed near to a computer and put some sort of a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue on Hiro's head. The helmet itself was connected with many wires and were connected to large machine near to the computer.

The white alien then typed something on the keyboards and she collected data. Kourin was shocked as she witnessed a lot of process during that time which ended up with the born of Mizel, Adam and Eve in a human form and finally transforming Hiro into Regiudea.

 _I stayed there and watch the whole process as that white alien, Alysia uses everything from Hiro's memories which you all have seen now. Mizel, Adam, Eve and finally Regiudea._

(Flashback end)

 **Chapter 6: Akira's and Hiro's Determination**

Currently, it is already dark after hearing all the stories from Kourin, which everyone were left shocked when they discovered this fact. Akira and Haruka are sitting side by side with both legs at the front on the roof of Duck Shuttle (where Takuto, Hiro, Tenma, Ban and Kyousuke lying down and gaze at the stars).

The two of them were quietly gazing at the night skies. "Hey Haruka..." Akira called out. "Please leave Regiudea, I mean Hiro's future self to me" he requested. "Akira…." Professor Oozora muttered, surprised with his request. "I… feel kind of guilty a lot right now. His future self was under Erai's control because of me" Akira confessed.

"I never thought that Hiro would be like that. Now that I knew about it, I think I should do something a father would do for his children. I'll definitely get him back to his senses" he decided.

"All right, I'll leave him to you. I'll do anything I could to help" Professor Oozora volunteered and Akira nodded. The two move up closer and ended up kissing each other.

Meanwhile, Hiro and the other GranSazers and also Kourin were inside Duck Shuttle briefing room. He was sitting at the long table with Ran and Kourin besides him, Ran on his left while Kourin on his right. The rest are standing or sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall.

They were spending time in there and have been quiet since then. "Sorry...Ran-san, everyone" Hiro said all of a sudden, which broke the silence and surprises everyone, grabbing their attention. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault" Ran assured, holding his left shoulder.

"That's right, Hiro-kun. No one here blames you for what happen in the future" Yuuya supported. "But... I might ended up like Kourin-san have told us. I mean I may not be able to avoid being like that in the future whether, in this case twice. I will end up hurting Mom, Ran-san and everyone" Hiro sulked. "I... don't want that to happen"

"You might be right about that but regardless everyone here knows you better than anyone else" Ban claimed. "Everyone make mistakes that may be terrible, Hiro" Ami stated.

"However, as long as you realised it and was willing to improve yourself continuously even at a slow pace, no one will blame you for it" Gouda advised. "I used to be the same way when I figured out my grandfather's scheme" said Jin.

"Everyone..." Hiro mumbled. "Get a hold of yourself! If you keep sulking on that negative thought you won't be able to move forward" Kirito barked all of a sudden, which surprises Hiro and everyone around. "Kirito..." Asuka muttered.

"I'm surprised to hear that from someone who always keep quiet all the time" Sendou smirked. "I had enough of listening to all lousy negative thoughts. It makes me sick" Kirito retorted. "I can hardly rest in comfort if someone sulk"

Hiro then had a grin on his face. "Thank you, Kirito-san. I'll be sure to remember that" said Hiro, which Kirito snorted in reply. "So what you're going to do now, Hiro?" Kourin asked. "Isn't it obvious? I…. I mean we'll make the future Hiro come back to his senses" Hiro answered. Everyone were glad that Hiro return back to his usual self.

"Now that's the Hiro I know when we study in college" said Kourin as she excitedly grabbed Hiro's right arm and cling to him, surprising everyone including Hiro himself. "K-Kourin-san?!" Hiro gasped, his face was blushing. Ran becomes annoyed by this and counters by clinging to Hiro's left arm, which Hiro noticed. "Ran-san?! You too?"

"Oh what do we have here? Looks like Ran has got a rival for Hiro's love" Jessica said sarcastically. "Things are getting a little interesting. Isn't that right, Ami?" Asuka asked. "Yes, indeed" Ami agreed. "Oh dear..." Ban mumbled awkwardly as he saw Hiro was nervous with Kourin's and Ran's action.

"What are you trying to do, Kourin?" Ran questioned in anger. "I am just trying to cheer Hiro up. What's wrong with that?" Kourin asked. "Then why you're clinging to his arms?!" Ran scolded. "What's wrong? Are you jealous, Ran?" Kourin smirked in triumph.

"No" Ran bluntly replied. "Hiro wanted to be together with me so stop making him cheated on me like you kissed him last time!" she ordered. Kazu raised his brows when he heard this. "Kiss? Hiro, did you cheated on Ran?" he asked which Hiro reluctantly nodded a little.

"Fine with me but..." Kourin retorted before she took out her lavender CCM with her right hand. "Perhaps I'll show those pictures to everyone" she proclaimed as she started typing. "Pictures?" Ran echoed in confusion.

Hiro become horrified and panicked when he heard this and were compelled to raise his left hand along with Ran which becomes closer to him in order to cover Kourin's mouth. "Stop! I thought you promise you won't tell anyone about that" said Hiro, which surprises everyone.

"Promise?! What do you mean, Hiro?" Ran questioned as she glared at Hiro. "It's a long story, Ran-san" Hiro awkwardly answered. Then Ami grabbed Kourin's CCM and peek at the screen, which surprises Hiro as he let go of his hand from Kourin's mouth. Ban, Jessica, Asuka, Yuuya, and Kazu came closer to take a look too.

Everyone were surprised as they saw pictures of Hiro and Ran kissing from different angles. However, what attracts them more was the picture of the couples sleeping together while holding hands. Ami, Asuka and Jessica had a smirked on their faces before staring at the couple of the Flame Tribe.

"Hey, Hiro, Ran. Since when you two are sleeping together?" Ami questioned sarcastically as she showed the pictures of both Hiro and Ran sleeping together in that awkward state. The pair of couple's face instantly turned red when they saw this. "T-That….." Ran is stuttering to reply, do not know what to say.

"Medi and Roll provoked us until we become fed up and exhausted. We didn't do it on purpose" Hiro cut in and explained. "That's right" Ran awkwardly agreed. "Really…?" Jessica questioned again in an ironic tone, winking her eyes once and raised her eyes brows. "It is the truth! Go ask them yourselves!" Hiro bawled.

"Anyway….." Ran interjected as she turned to Kourin who is still clinging to Hiro. "Kourin! I thought you want to play fair and square. What's the meaning of this?!" she squabbled. "It is fair" Kourin retorted with a smirked.

"I don't do anything directly to Hiro that makes him wanted to cheat on you. Instead I wanted to induce you into breaking up with him voluntarily" she explained which make Ran growled at her. "Isn't that the same either way?!" Ran argued. "No its not" Kourin candidly replied.

"I got an idea. How about if we show this to Akira-san and Professor Oozora? I wonder how they will react" Asuka outspokenly suggested, which Kazu, Ami, Jessica and even Kourin deliberately nodded in agreement but make Hiro and Ran petrified and blush for a moment.

Ban and Yuuya quickly step back, knowing what is going to happen. "No!" Hiro and Ran simultaneously yelled as the two of them get up post hastily and tried to get Kourin's CCM.

However, Asuka, Kourin, Ami, Jessica, and Kazu started running around the room while passing over the lavender CCM to prevent either Hiro or Ran from getting it which the couple ended up in a wild goose chase with the quintet's attitude as they were chased by the couple.

Sendou face palmed and sighed, "When will these brats ever mature?" feeling ashamed of their children like behaviour even though they are already beyond 12 years old.

(Ending 'Kimi Wo Tsurete Iku' by Abe Asami) **GranSazer ED**

Soko e tadori tsukeru no nara

Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe

Shiro ja naku naru hodo ni yogorete mo kamaiyashinai

Yume wo kanaeru tame ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete wo

Boku no heiki na kao wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Kimi wo egao ni suru tame ni hitsuyou na toomawari naraba

Boku wa heiki na furi wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Sore wa tsuyogari na n' da kedo dokka honne mo majitte 'te

Da kara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afurete 'ta

Ano koro made wa...

 **That is all for this chapter. What do you all think about the past of Hiro's future self that shall fall upon Hiro years later? One thing I would like to declare here is that 'DON'T request me to write the reaction of Hiro's parents when they knew about he was sleeping with Ran either intentionally or unintentionally'.**

 **Come on, I think that is absolutely silly and will make Ran broke up with Hiro. What's the point of writing this romance anyway? In the next chapter, the story will move into the cyber world and believe me, I'm putting something crazy.**

 **Also updates will be EXTREMELY slower after this because my final exam is getting near and I'm in the middle of a take home test which due date is on Friday.**

 **I believe this story have already reached ¾ from the beginning. A few more chapters will finished up the main plot, which I think I can finished it within my 4 months break that will come after my finals. I will include the side stories afterwards. Give reviews like always, especially regarding to the texts that are bold.**


	19. Cyber World Battle Part One

**Hello and good day to everyone, I hope you all are doing well. First and foremost, I deeply apologised for the very late update. I got a lot of things going on. Also, I believe I did not informed very well about what I said in one of the reviews or previous chapters.**

 **I saw in the reviews that Flightbird2003 and Genesis XYZ are whining in the past few days about when I will update and so on. Here are the reason why:**

 **1.** **I said I can only start updating after 30th because I had final exams. To be exact, I have four subjects for final exams this semester. All the subjects was held at evening session, each at a different date which is on 26th, 27th, 29th and 30th of August.**

 **2.** **During that time, I NEVER touch anything related to this story at all because I wanted to give my full focus on studying for my finals. I only wrote a few pages for this chapter at that time.**

 **3.** **I said I was in college and will be on four months break so I had and MUST by the RCSU (Residential College Support Unit) and Residential Village Supervisor to pack up ALL my stuffs to be brought home.**

 **4.** **On 31st August, my parents came to fetch me at 11 am with all my stuffs. However, I only started packing at 8.00 after having breakfast. (LOL – Laughing Out Loud). My hometown was three to four hours away from my college which is a different state than my hometown.**

 **5.** **Throughout the journey of going back and also after I just returned, my parents, siblings and Grandparents keep whining (like you two - Flightbird2003 and Genesis XYZ. Sorry for that ha ha. Don't get offended) about my hair being too long (for them ONLY, NOT me okay) and MUST be cut. So I had to go to a barber shop and cut my hair to shut themselves up.**

 **6.** **I can't wrote very well because I threw away my habit of sleeping 20 minutes when I am tired once I'm back at home.**

 **7.** **I can complaint a lot more but I think that is enough**

 **Regarding what you request to draw a comic version of this, go ahead Flightbird2003 and same goes for you, GenesisXYZ. Sometimes it is boring to just imagine and maybe it is not what we expected to be. That is all I want to say regarding that.**

 **If anyone played Danball Senki W PSP/PS Vita or the Chou Custom version, Ran never had her LBX destroyed, instead Ban's and her LBXs break over instead. In other words, 'Double Ray Wing' Hissatsu Function is no longer usable since Hiro had to fight Mizel ALONE (Still the same after completing the game).**

 **I was like 'WHAT?! I had to fight solo instead of at least duo?' at first especially during that solo final battle against Mizel.**

 **a.** **First, because he uses Burning, Strike and Knight Mode even though his hit points is nowhere near critical.**

 **b.** **Second, since he uses 3 different special modes there is no choice but to fight him at close range as he does not give chance for you to escape.**

 **c.** **Third, the given Hauteclaire and Durandal are not strong enough to deal high damages on him, so better use a stronger weapon.**

 **d.** **Unless you uses Odin or any plane transformed LBX, the second can be neglected.**

 **Although I do admit that I like that since yeah! Hiro got that glory for defeating Mizel on his own. However, I like the ending of anime version better since I said they were GranSazers, the other Tribes came to save them, the Flame Tribe.**

 **However, I really wondered why they had to make Minerva Kai destroyed instead of just break over? I understand they don't want to make it one-sided glory with only Hiro but do they really have to do that to Ran?**

 **And finally, I did it, I got Ota Red after I managed to find the guide from a Japanese wiki that has almost everything related to the game. Here is how it is supposed to be done:**

 **1.** **First thing after accepting the quest, meet Ota Red in Tokio Sia department and answering some questions from the Seeker board (If I am not mistaken).**

 **2.** **Then go to Dragon Tower second floor. From the elevator, walk forward until you see two escalators, take the left one (from our view: right from the characters POV).**

 **3.** **Talk to an adult with white formal shirt and tie.**

 **4.** **After that return back to Tokio Sia department and talk to Ota Red. After that you will be able to gain Ota Red after winning the battle that comes after the conversation**

 **It kind of makes one character excluded. In this chapter, I'll be borrowing one of the aliens from Ben 10 for easier explanation purpose.**

 **By the way, Cloud Dragon had a feminine voice as when she talked to the GranSazers at the middle of episode 48. Also do you know that Professor Horiguchi had a habit of saying 'Anpotanga/ Anpotanda and Anpotan" something like that instead of 'Baka' or any other words especially on Tenma.**

 **(OPENING 'Be Somewhere')**

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

Miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga  
sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru  
sore WA tsumetaku hada Ni kuikonda totan Ni

Dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU WO ugokasu  
Te WO nobashitara sagashiteta asu Ni todoki souna no  
yubisaki Ni WA fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow  
Kinou he WA kesshite susumenai Kara  
me WO tojita mama hashiridaseba soko WA mirai

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

 **Chapter 1: The Missing Chou Sei Shin (Ultra Star Gods)**

It is a fine sunny morning in Japan. Currently everyone, the NICS team, Cross Fusion members are gathering in the Science Labs control room and each one of them took a seat. They were on standby to be deployed into battle if there are human-sized LBXs attacking the city.

Akira who happened to be beside Takuya turned to him and asked, "Takuya, how was the investigation of finding Erai's base? Did the people from our world found any suspicious place that could be it?"

Takuya shook his head and replied, "Unfortunately, they couldn't found any place that seem to be like that. They even checked the whole Earth for it and there is nothing different on the outer space"

"I see..." Akira responded in disappointment. "Only wish all the Chou Sei Shin (Ultra Star Gods) were here right now" he sighed. "Chou Sei Shin?" Jin echoed, first time hearing that term.

"Each Tribe of the GranSazers have their own giant robot which can only be summoned and controlled by that tribe only" Hakariya explained.

"Also all three members of the tribe must be present around the area and alive as well" Ryouko added.

"Each one of them sleep deep within Earth before we were awoken. After that they were all stored on a giant mobile base called 'Cloud Dragon'" Hakariya continued.

 **There are 5 Chou Sei Shin in total and the place they slept within Earth are listed below:**

 **1.** **Dorcrus (Wind Tribe) – Kabuto Mountain**

 **2.** **Garuda (Flame Tribe) – Houhou Mountain**

 **3.** **Guncaesar (Earth Tribe) – King Lion Desert**

 **4.** **Leviathan (Water Tribe) – God Whale Island**

 **5.** **Guntras (Independent) – Andes Ruins**

"Then, when are all those Chou Sei Shin and Cloud Dragon?" asked Yuuya, which silent the three former GranSazers briefly. "Unfortunately, we don't know where they are" Akira outspoken, which shocks almost everyone. "What do you mean?" Jessica inquired.

"Since Erai's forces are too much for Uofu Manafu to handle, they offered to assist Cloud Dragon in remodelling the Chou Sei Shin as a redemption for asking our cooperation." Hakariya elucidated.

"However... the Chou Sei Shin along with Cloud Dragon were stolen right after they had finished remodelled" Ryouko finished which astonished everyone. "Stolen?!" Meiru gasped. "How?" Nenji asked. "Long story but we'll try to keep it short" said Hakariya.

(Flashback with Hakariya, Akira and Ryouko speaking one at a time)

The scene took place inside an extremely spacious hangar with lots of equipment, aliens, and spaceships here and there. The hangar itself was within a planet that is full surrounded by desert.

Among one of them, there is Cloud Dragon, whose size was about 3 times larger and longer than any of the smallest spaceships in the hangar which is currently being remodelled.

Somewhere not too far from Cloud Dragon, there are 13 figures standing. 12 of them are the former GranSazers in their human form and 1 of them is an alien. (Hakariya) _For upgrading the Chou Sei Shin, the alien assisting us are a techno-organic species, Galvanic Mechamorphs and one of them was called Albus. He was the leader in the remodelling team._

 **If everyone forgotten who were the former GranSazers before Hiro and the other LBX players, here are the list (The words that are underlined are the name that I will use to distinguish which character is which if one of their names are similar to the main characters of Danball Senki. Also I made assumption that the ones who had the same surname married to each other):**

 **1.** **Kudou Tenma (Tarious)**

 **2.** **Kudou Mika (Mithras)**

 **3.** **Shidou Ken (Lion)**

 **4.** **Matsuzaka Naoto (Tawlon)**

 **5.** **Shidou** **Ran (Visuel)**

 **6.** **Kamiya Gou (Tragos)**

 **7.** **Dentsuin Akira (Remls)**

 **8.** **Matsuzaka Ryouko (Velsou)**

 **9.** **Hakariya** **Jin (Dail)**

 **10.** **Sorimachi Makoto (Gorbion)**

 **11.** **Mikami Ai (Pisces)**

 **12.** **Mikami Tappei (Gans)**

Albus is with a gel-like body composed of a Nano-technological fluid metal substance. He is quite slim, have a green colour scheme and one cyclopean eye in the centre of his face. His bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary from Mechamorph to Mechamorph.

"Tenma, everyone. The remodelling for all your Chou Sei Shin are almost done, about 10 more minutes or so you all GranSazers can use it again" Albus informed them. "Thank you, Albus" said Tenma. "And sorry for putting you and your team into doing something like this for us" he apologised.

"The one who should said that was us and the other aliens from the rest of the universe" Albus corrected. "Asking you humans of Earth into saving the whole universe were a total shame on us. Even the important people to you that you all have left were forced to forget about who you are" he explained in disappointment.

"Albus..." Tenma mumbled. "Plus, my friends and I were the only survivors from our big race. The rest of them have been annihilated by Erai's forces. Our race was totally against fighting and we ourselves are afraid of losing our lives. However, you humans are willing to fight for us so this is the least we could do as our gratitude" Albus explained further.

Then there is a loud 'beep' sound can be heard from where Cloud Dragon, which grabs everyone's attention to turn to Cloud Dragon. "Looks like everything is done" Albus commented. (Ryouko) _At_ _first_ , _we thought we would be able to settle this battle faster with this but..._

Suddenly, the whole hangar turns red and a loud buzzing of an alarm can be heard, which surprises everyone. "What is going on?" Tappei asked in panicky and Albus quickly slide to a control panel before typing on it. "No way! There are intruders in this hangar!" Albus reported after a while. "What?!" Tenma exclaimed.

While they were busy looking around for the intruders, there are green glass walls abruptly appearing around Cloud Dragon, which was noticed by Makoto. "Everyone! Look at that!" Makoto shouted, pointing at where Cloud Dragon is.

"What is happening?" Ai wondered. "Anything it is, it won't be good" Naoto groaned. In a blink of an eye, the green walls glow extremely bright, which forced everyone to cover their eyes.

After it stopped glowing, everyone looked back at where Cloud Dragon was, only to find it gone which makes everyone gasped and horrified. "G-Gone..." Gou muttered. "No... but how?" Shidou pondered.

Just then, they heard two loud unfamiliar rustles from behind, which makes them turned and they saw Adam and Eve who looked a little tired. Adam was throwing a green dice up and down a few times from his hand. (Akira) _We saw Adam and Eve were in the hangar and they were responsible for what happened to Cloud Dragon_

"Hello..." Adam greeted. "Who are you two?!" Tenma barked. "Now that is quite a rude greeting" Eve remarked. "How the crap you two got in here?" Albus questioned in anger. "Now, that is not important" said Adam as he ignored the question.

"Were you looking for this?" he asked and hold the green dice on his hands as he showed to the GranSazers. The GranSazers stared at the green dice very carefully and shocked with what they saw inside. Cloud Dragon was trapped inside the said green dice.

"Cloud Dragon!" Mika exclaimed. "She got trap in that dice!" said Ken. "Give that dice to us!" Akira demanded. "No way..." Adam rebuffed. "You GranSazers will be too much trouble for Erai if this thing is with you"

"Erai? You two are Erai's follower?" Ai questioned. "That's right. If you want it that much, come and get us" said Eve before both of them turned into green orbs and breaks through the wall as they escape.

"Wait!" Tenma demanded as he and the other GranSazers charged towards the broken wall. Suddenly a figure wearing dark blue robe with hood appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of the GranSazers, which halted their movement.

The figure's face could not be seen by the GranSazers. "Move!" Naoto yelled. "Sorry but I'm afraid you won't get past me" the figure responded. It was a voice of male who sound quite guttural. He took out something from underneath his right sleeve. It was a red egg with shades of blue and a black button.

He presses the button before lobbing it to the ground. The egg spins around for a moment while emitting a little light. Then the egg glows and generates an energy field surrounding it before trapping both the GranSazers and the figure.

In a blink of an eye, Tenma and the others found out their surrounding has changed utterly. They are inside an industrial working zone where they are factories here and there while surrounded by water. There is also a long ship floating on where the water was.

The surrounding was quite dark as they noticed that it was night time and they can see the moon in the sky. "What happened?" Makoto wondered. "Where are we?" Ai followed. "Who are you creep?!" Tappei questioned in anger.

"My name is Regiudea" the figure introduced. "You guys are trapped within this field and if you want to get out, you will have to defeat me" he stated which grab the GranSazers' attention.

Regiudea then took out something else from underneath his right sleeve. This time it was a black card with patterns of electric circuits, white dots and mathematical symbol 'ξ' inside one of the dots.

After that Regiudea slide the card from the right to his left and he had himself donned in a dark blue armour with white pads and shades of red. He then summoned a pair of swords on his hands.

"Everyone, let's go!" Tenma declared and the others nodded in agreement before performing their transformation movement. "Souchaku!" They all transformed into GranSazers and fought Regiudea.

3 minutes later...

Regiudea ended up retreating away from the GranSazers before panting heavily. The GranSazers had the advantage over him and he can barely stand properly. "This is it!" Tenma declared as he aimed his Falcon Bow towards Regiudea.

"Burning...Falcon!" he unleashes a giant fiery arrow from his bow. Regiudea tried to block it with his swords as he noticed this but unfortunately he got hit and blown away before he could do so.

Regiudea crashed into one of the factory towers that was destroyed upon the impact before he fell down to the ground, lying face backward and reverted back to his original form with his hood up.

A moment later, the scene started to fade away and regressed back to how it was. Tenma quickly turned to Albus who was behind him and the other GranSazers and asked, "Albus, are those two who stole Cloud Dragon still here?"

Albus unwillingly shook his head and said "I'm very sorry. They got away….. To make things worse, none of the spaceships here are working properly right after those two ran away" he added. "No… so we can't chase them?" Mika downheartedly asked.

"Darn it!" Tenma shouted in fury and disappointment. The other GranSazers remain silent in the same state while Akira went to check up on Regiudea. He put the male's head on his arms before he remove the hood.

Akira's facial expression becomes horrified as he saw Regiudea's face before stuttering and gasped loudly a person's name, enough for everyone to hear him. "H-Hiro?"

Everyone else, including Tenma who were still muddled with what just happened got shocked even more as they heard that name as they turned to where Akira was. Regiudea was Hiro, Akira's son and everyone saw the blue hair boy have already grown to a young adult.

Much to their disbelief, he was the one who stopped them from chasing after Adam and Eve as they stole Cloud Dragon. "Hiro, you say?!" Tenma echoed in disbelief. "Why Hiro-kun is here?" Mika questioned. "And he has grown a lot too" Ken remarked.

"Is he by any chance worked for Erai?" asked Tappei. "No doubt about that. Thanks to him all the Chou Sei Shin are now gone" Makoto frankly supported and he does not seem to be sympathetic at all, which Ai noticed.

"Tappei! Makoto!" Ai scolded as she glared at them, signalling them to shut up and watch their words. Tappei was never good enough to refrain from being outspoken in unsuitable situations.

Makoto was even worse, he is a total paranoid and always conjecture things, especially when it comes to war. During the Impactor arc, he of all people rather fight than talk to end a battle.

"Watch your words, will you?" Gou advised. "Hiro is Akira's son. If it was your children right now what would you feel if people said something like that?" he reminded and the two remain speechless.

"Still, why would Hiro-kun worked for Erai?" asked Shidou. "Who knows?" Naoto shrugged. "We have to question him once he woke up" he suggested.

"You're right. We might be able to gain something" Tenma agreed, his tone was not even hostile like Makoto even though the former himself tends to rebel every time more than the latter.

"Akira, let's put him to rest somewhere until we woke up" he proposed. "All right" Akira agreed but before he could do anything, another young male voice suddenly echoed inside the hangar. "I'm afraid that is not possible" said the voice, which causes everyone to spin their head around.

Then they saw a young male with green aura, who is in fact was no other than Mizel appeared from behind the heroes which they noticed. "Who are you?!" Tenma barked. "My name is Mizel and I came here to pick up my little brother" Mizel introduced himself.

"Little brother?" Akira echoed, confused with what Mizel just said. "Sorry but you're not taking Hiro away!" Tenma declared. "Akira, Ryouko, Jin. Take Hiro away from here!" he ordered. "We'll buy you some time and keep Mizel busy" said Ken.

"All right" Hakariya responded and the Wind Tribe carry Hiro out from the hangar while the rest of the GranSazers prepared themselves to battle. Albus step away from the crowd to avoid himself from interrupting and followed with the Wind Tribe.

"We'll be your opponent!" Tenma declared again as he and the rest of the GranSazers except the absent Wind Tribe transformed to fight.

"Foolish humans..." Mizel scorned and he transformed into his LBX final form that was added with pointy green-mint and orange-red-yellow crystals, Mizel O Legion, equipped with Legion Saber and Legion Guarder. His size was equal to that of an adult human. Even the Wind Tribe managed to witness this before they went far away.

A while later elsewhere...

Akira and the Wind Tribe run into the desert with the former carrying his unconscious son on his back. It has been about 10 minutes ever since they fled from the hangar. "Is everyone going to be okay?" Hakariya asked while running with his fellow Wind Tribe. "Trust them" said Akira. "We have to do whatever we can for now and…."

There was a sudden pause as Akira spun his head back towards his unconscious son. "I want to know why Hiro is here and working for Erai" he finished before looking at his front again. (Akira) _However while we were running, Mizel appeared in his LBX form before our very eyes…._

Instantly after that last sentence by Akira himself, a human-sized white jet with pointy green-mint and orange-red-yellow crystals flew above them. The Wind Tribe noticed this and saw that it transformed into a robot, equipped with blue rapier and a blue crown shape shield.

"Mizel!" Akira exclaimed. "I will not let you guys take my little brother away" said Mizel, pointing his rapier towards the Wind Tribe. "If this guy here, then…." Ryouko trailed as the three of them stand back. "Exactly, your ally have been defeated. You three are the only ones left" Mizel stated and it makes them horrified with the news.

"No….." Ryouko whimpered. "Now, give him back" Mizel demanded. "Akira, what do we do?" Hakariya questioned. "Ryouko, Jin, take Hiro away with you!" Akira ordered firmly. "Okay" Hakariya responded and Ryouko nodded before the former took Akira's son and put him on his back.

"Souchaku!" Akira performed his transformation movement and transform into Remls after giving Regiudea to Hakariya and Ryouko. Remls roared in fury as he charged towards Mizel O-Legion before started attacking him with hand to hand combat a few times.

Mizel easily blocked all the attacks with his shield and started countering by stabbing a few times at Remls. The Indigo GranSazer was forced to retreat with Mizel's repeated stabbings while at the same time blocking it with his arms. Remls quickly jumped away from Mizel and summoned his rifle 'iron Gale' while yelling its name.

"Take this!" Akira shouted and started firing golden bullets from the barrel of his rifle that was aimed towards Mizel O-Legion. "No use…" Mizel scorned and uses his rapier to cut off the bullets into half. "If that's the case" Akira retaliated and aimed his rifle again.

"Final..." he raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale. "Judgement!" he fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough.

Mizel O Legion took the hit from the blue ball but unfortunately there is not a single scratch on him even though there was a small explosion that occurred when it hit his chest. "No… it has no effect?!" Akira whimpered, his attack was not effective.

"This is the end…." Mizel claimed. "Attack Function, Jet Striker!" he yelled before he flew high into the sky and transformed into a jet. The jet was engulfed with blue light as it fly extremely fast towards Remls.

Remls uses the Iron Gale to guard but unfortunately the white jet was extremely strong enough to blow him away in one hit upon the impact. Remls screamed in pain as he landed, sprawling on the ground before reverting to Akira, his human form.

Akira was holding his chest, moaning in pain while trying to get up. While doing so, he heard screams and saw Velsou and Dail just landed sprawling besides him in the opposite direction of Akira himself, with Velsou on his left and Dail on his right.

The two of them then reverted to back to Ryouko and Hakariya. The two of them seem to be injured. "Ryouko! Jin!" Akira called out as he get up, went to check up on his allies.

However, his attention was taken away when he saw Adam and Eve were standing a few distance away from the Wind Tribe. Mizel O-Legion in his robot form was with them too.

Adding oil to a fire, Adam was carrying the unconscious Regiudea on his back. "You two!" Akira snarled. "That is very unfortunate for all of you. All of your efforts have been in vain" Adam announced. "We'll be taking Regiudea back with us. Goodbye..." Eve proclaimed.

The two of them then transformed into green orbs and flew away from there. Mizel O Legion transformed into his jet form and flew away as well. "Wait..." Akira tried to yell but he still feel pains at his chest before he lie down backward and fell unconscious.

(Flashback end)

 **Chapter 2: Regiudea's Challenge**

Everyone was still shocked with the story after hearing it from the former Wind Tribe. "And that is what happened" Ryouko concluded. "Sorry..." Professor Oozora and Hiro simultaneously apologised, feeling bad for what happened.

"No need to apologise" said Akira, soothing his two family member. "Tenma and also the other GranSazers predecessors were still alive. Ruby, one of the Uofu Manafu aliens rescued us" Hakariya added.

"Afterwards, we got information from Ruby that Erai is sending Shademan and his army of Darkloids to capture the unsealed Sazer Tarious, which I believed Hiro and the rest already knew why they were in Tokio City in the first place" Ryouko continued.

"However at that time, they are in no condition to fight compare to three of us. Therefore, that is why only me, Akira and Ryouko-san are here right now to help you guys out" Hakariya told them.

"Plus, there's no point in regretting things now. What should we do now is where to find the Chou Sei Shin? Our strength as GranSazers right now are just half without them" Akira explained. "There is no doubt that giant monsters will appeared soon since we have join forces"

"About that, I totally forgot about that yesterday but I know where Cloud Dragon might be" Kourin spoke all of a sudden, which grab everyone's attention, much to the surprise of everyone especially the former Wind Tribe.

"Is that true, Kourin?" Ryouko asked. "Yes. I don't really understand how and why, but Cloud Dragon send an SOS message through telepathy" Kourin answered. "Telepathy?" Ran echoed.

"Yes, I think it happens sometime after the Chou Sei Shin were stolen. At that time, I was already hiding in this world after going through the enemy's time portal machine. She told me that I need to find the new GranSazers to save her" Kourin explained.

"Well, where is Cloud Dragon then?" Akira asked, trying to refocus on the main subject. "Cloud Dragon is in... The Cyber World" Kourin answered. It totally surprises them.

"In the Cyber World?" Pride repeated. "Yes" Kourin confirmed. "Cloud Dragon said that herself" she continued. "In which part of the Cyber World exactly?" Meijin asked.

"Sorry, I only know it is inside the big Cyber World, probably Internet City. I tried to contact Cloud Dragon again since yesterday to obtain the exact details after founding the new GranSazers but couldn't reach her. She only said that the GranSazers would knew and that they just have to call out their Tribe's giant ally to find her" Kourin answered.

"Call? How can we call them?" Gouda asked. "About that, leave it to us" Akira volunteered. "Ryouko! Jin!" Akira called out. "Okay" Ryouko responded and Hakariya nodded. The three of them then transformed into Remls, Velsou and Dail which is not what everyone actually expected. "Why did you transformed?" Laika asked.

"Well, we GranSazers must do that if we wanted to call our tribe's Chou Sei Shin" Ryouko answered. "I don't know if this going to work but we have no other way to find Cloud Dragon" said Akira before turning to Professor Oozora and started glancing at the computer experts. "Haruka, everyone, we're counting on you to get the location"

"All right. Leave it to us. We'll get it ready" Professor Oozora responded and the rest nodded before Remls went to Velsou and Dail. The three of them faced each other in a triangle formation while the computer experts and scientists are setting up the computers. "Now we can show our junior how we rock" Hakariya said in mused.

A few minutes later, the main screen is on and displayed at Internet City. "Preparation complete. You can start anytime" Professor Oozora told the former Wind Tribe. Everyone started to focus on the former Wind Tribe.

"Let's go!" Akira declared. Remls, Velsou and Dail each reach out their left fist to the front close to each other. The circle of their Knuckle Risers each spins until the indicator was pointing at a drawing symbol that meant 'Chou Sei Shin Mode'. "Chou Sei Shin Dorcrus!" the three of them simultaneously yelled.

Their Knuckle Risers glowed in purple and each gem emits the same colour laser that connects to the gem of the Knuckle Riser to its right. Once the three have connected to each other and formed a triangle shape formation, the triangle shape then rises as a pillar of light.

"Whoa….." Hiro mumbled and awed by this along with everyone else who witnessed this. The pillar of light suddenly bend down and went inside the main screen of the control room, surprising everyone as it is not what they expected.

"Follow where that purple light went!" Akira ordered. "Yes!" Professor Oozora and the rest responded as they get to work.

It pierce through almost every building in its way and was heading straight to somewhere in Internet City until it comes into a very tall, wide black building with dome on top that was standing alone from the other buildings. The black building was located inside an extremely spacious yard.

Once it touches that building, the purple light no longer penetrates it and then disappeared. "The light disappeared…." Yuuya muttered. "It disappeared after touching that building" Asuka stated. "What is that black building?" Jin asked.

"That…. Zenith Brilliance, Gabgon Company's new building which is popular related to fashion" Enzan said after seeing a pink mark of Yaito from her side with her forehead shining on the mentioned building.

"Zenith Brilliance?" Ban echoed. "Yes, it is the building of the family of our friend, Ayanokouji Yaito" Netto explained. "Ever since the LBXs riot that occurred before you all become GranSazers, this place was completely abandoned" Meiru continued.

"Cloud Dragon is in there?" Jasmine asked. "Seems like it, let's go check it out" Dingo recommended. "I doubt that the enemy will just let us give it back to us" Charlie scathingly pointed out. "You're right. Who knows what kind of opponent waiting for us when we try to re-obtain it" Nenji agreed.

"Even so, we have to go there no matter what. This might be our only chance to get the Chou Sei Shin back" Hiro said and the other GranSazers nodded accordingly.

Then, Otacross jumped down from his chair and picked up something underneath one of the nearby tables to him. "If that is the case, looks like we're going to need this" he said as he showed to everyone some sort of device.

It was the 'Virtual Space Scanner' used to convert LBXs into data and send them into the Infinity Net. However, it seems drastically bigger than the previous one and can put many LBXs on its platform. "Otacross, isn't that the Virtual Space Scanner?" Jessica guessed.

"That's right, Jessica-tan" Otacross confirmed. "We will use this to send your LBXs into the Internet City. Thanks to Professor Hikari and Meijin's help, this device was upgraded and is now capable for sending a maximum of 13 LBXs at the same time" Otacross explained.

"Well, what are we wasting our time here for? Let's go and save them" Kazu urged and the GranSazers agreed. "We'll help too" Laika volunteered. "There's a lot of things that our net Navis are more capable of handling things in the Cyber World" he justified.

"Thanks a lot, we could use every help we can get" Ban smiled, expressed his gratitude on behalf of the LBX players and approved their allies help.

Suddenly, Hiro's Knuckle Riser appears and becomes active as its gem glowed in red while emitting the sound of being contacted by another GranSazer, which he noticed along with everyone else.

Hiro suspiciously raised his left hand and tightened into a fist, making the sound disappeared, meaning he answered the call. Much to everyone dismay, they heard a very familiar voice coming out from Hiro's Knuckle Riser. It was no other than Regiudea, Hiro's future self who greeted, "Tarious, can you hear me?"

"You're... Regiudea?" Hiro responded, surprised with what is going on. Though, Akira and the former Wind Tribe were not surprised at all because it is possible for Hiro's future self to use the Knuckle Riser despite not using its power.

"It is time that we settle things in one-on-one fight once and for all, Tarious. Come to Carrie Harbour alone. I will be waiting" Regiudea left his message. Then the gem of the Knuckle Riser reverted to bright blue and no more voice was heard.

"Settle things once for all..." Ran echoed. "All right, I'll go" Hiro decided. "It is time for my future self to remember who he was supposed to be" he told everyone. "Wait, Hiro!" Akira called out. He, Ryouko, and Jin are still in their GranSazers form.

"Let me go instead" Akira ventured as he step forward to his son. "I want you to stay here and go save Cloud Dragon with everyone else" he ordered. "But Dad... he" Hiro wanted to` reply but his father cut off by declaring, "This is something that I must do"

Everyone was left speechless and let Akira continue. "Everything that happened to your future self and your current self now was mainly because of me. I didn't do anything that I should do when bad things are happening to my son" Akira proceeded.

"Dad..." Hiro whispered. "That's why I've vowed to myself. From now until the end of my life, I will saved you myself should you become evil by hook or by crook" Akira declared, putting his right hand to his chest. "If I succeed, I wanted to you promise me one thing" he requested. "What is it, Dad?" Hiro asked.

"No matter how much you feel guilty, I want you to stop being over responsible with the bad deeds that you did while you're evil. Even if everyone else wouldn't forgive you, me... No. Haruka and I definitely will forgive you if anyone else wouldn't" Akira expressed out his thought.

Hiro contemplate for a moment about what his father just said. Akira was definitely determined and somehow Hiro could not argue much before giving a nod to his father. "All right, I promised" Hiro agreed and smile.

"Thank you..." Akira replied. "I hope you don't mind if Ryouko-san and I tag along, Akira" said Hakariya as he came from behind Remls with Velsou. "Don't let your dignity cause yourself to be reckless and acting egocentric" Ryouko advised.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it" Akira coldly responded before he spun to his son again. "Anyway, we'll be going now. We're counting on you, Hiro, everyone!" he requested. "Yes!" Hiro and the rest responded. The former GranSazer then took their leave to the Carrie Harbour.

 **Chapter 3: Meet the Guardians, Neo Darkloids**

"All right, shall we get started then?" Otacross suggested and everyone nodded. The short old man then connects his mentioned device to a computer and he did not took a long time to set it up. "All right, you guys can put your LBXs on this now" he told them.

Hiro and the other LBX players including Kourin placed their LBXs on the new Virtual Space Scanner. Like Otacross mentioned earlier, it was able to allow 13 LBXs to be placed on it as it managed to accumulate all 13 LBXs. The LBXs are all arranged in circle with their heads facing outside.

"Are you guys ready?" Otacross asked. "Yes, we're ready to go anytime" Ban answered, he and the rest of the LBX players are holding their respective CCM. Otacross nodded and tap enter button on the keyboards in front of him while yelling, "Fade in!"

A while later, all 13 LBXs 2D shape are shown in the screen and their insides are filled with green loading. "We should go too" Netto announced and the Cross Fusion members nodded. "Plug in!" all 12 of them yelled.

"Rockman EXE!" "Medi!" Roll!"

"Magnetman!" "Blues!" "Gyroman!"

"Shadowman!" "Searchman!" "Knightman!"

"Needleman!" "Tomahawkman!" "Nenjiro!"

"Transmission!" all of them send their respective net Navi to the Cyber World through infrared rays to a port at a table after aiming at it. "I told you, I'm not Nenjiro!" Napalmman yelled while being sent into the Cyber World.

At the Cyber World in the middle of Internet City...

All the net Navis have arrived and not long after that, all the LBXs from NICS team also appeared as well. The average size of all the LBXs are more or less like Rockman, Roll and Medi.

"I never thought I'll be seeing LBXs fighting with us side by side in the world" said Knightman. "We would like to say the same thing too, Knightman" said Ami through Pandora.

Achilles D9 who was beside Flame Empress Minerva and Minerva Kai scan through its surrounding. The Internet City was completely deserted and there is no sign of net Navis anywhere. "It's completely deserted" Hiro muttered through his LBX while seeing this at the screen of his CCM.

"That is because the Net Police prohibited everyone to plug in their Net Navis after the LBX rampage" said Roll as she came with Medi to the side of Achilles D9. "Even if the Net Police wouldn't prohibit, no one would send their Navis here just to be deleted" Medi continued.

"That building was our destination, right?" Ran guessed, using Minerva Kai arms to point at the Zenith Brilliance that can be seen far away from their current location. "Yeah, Cloud Dragon and the Chou Sei Shin are in there" said Kourin. "All right, let's go!" Hiro declared.

The 13 LBXs and 12 Net Navis made their move and head towards Zenith Brilliance. Achilles Deed, Odin Mk-2, Gyroman and Minerva Kai fly while the rest run with their feet. It only took all of them 5 minutes to arrive at the gate of their wanted destination. The heroes look up at the black building a moment later after arriving.

"This is...Zenith Building..." Shadowman mumbled. "Somehow, I feel like this place totally creeps me out" Needleman described. "All right, let's go!" Rockman declared and the heroes started running towards the building.

However, their actions were halted when a pink laser hit the ground of their path from above, causing them to search for the cause. The heroes look up and shocked as they saw the Neo Darkloids were the cause. Apparently, the shot came from Dark Rockman as he was aiming his arm cannon towards them.

All 12 of them are here and each was standing on a green hexagonal platform similar to LBX Vector except Dark Gyroman, who flew using his propeller. "You guys are..." Blues trailed. "Neo Darkloids!" Searchman finished. The Neo Darkloids then descend and landed on the ground.

"Nice to see you all again" Dark Blues greeted with sarcastic tone. "Well, we are not!" Blues retorted. "What are you jerks doing here?!" Searchman growled.

"Looks like the GranSazers needed their beloved guardians back. Unfortunately I'm afraid we can't let you guys claimed back for free" Dark Rockman proclaimed, referring to Cloud Dragon and the Chou Sei Shin.

"If you want it back that much, you have to go through us!" Dark Medi taunted. "As you wish! All of us Navis are itching to get rid of you disgusting fakes" Medi accepted and the other Net Navis nodded.

"That's right! Time for you Neo Darkloids to say goodbye" Roll claimed. "Let's go!" Rockman ordered and both groups started charging towards each other with the heroes roaring while doing so. The battle started and the heroes take on each of the Neo Darkloids in smaller groups, which is listed below:

i. Dark Medi – Achilles D9 and Medi

ii. Dark Roll – Minerva Kai and Roll

iii. Dark Rockman – Odin Mk-2 and Rockman

iv. Dark Tomahawkman – Liu Bei and Tomahawkman

v. Dark Napalmman – Achilles Deed and Napalmman

vi. Dark Searchman – Fenrir Flare and Searchman

vii. Dark Blues – Triton and Blues

viii. Dark Magnetman – Vampire Cat and Magnetman

ix. Dark Needleman – Jeanne D and Needleman

x. Dark Gyroman – Hakai O Dogma and Gyroman

xi. Dark Shadowman – Nightmare Fear and Shadowman

xii. Dark Knightman – Flame Empress Minerva, Pandora and Knightman

The battle between the heroes and villains was totally intense, the Neo Darkloids were powered up after their previous battle in the real world. Plus, all of the battles happened at the same time as they spread out around Zenith Brilliance.

However, thanks to the LBXs working together with the Net Navis, they are able to even up their opponents' strength. Currently each group are standing a few distance away from their opponent.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 05 - Beat of a New Brilliant Style)

Achilles D9 & Medi VS Dark Medi

"Take this, Chemical Flash!" Medi yelled as she a blue and a red sphere-shaped capsule that moved intertwine with each other while heading towards Dark Medi.

"Then I'll do the same too. Chymicus Gleam!" Dark Medi retaliated as she unleashed a similar kind of attack like Medi, except the colours are yellow and purple instead.

The two attacks exploded as they come into contact, creating bright flash and fogs that forces the two sides to cover their eyes. "Hissatsu Function!" Hiro shouted, surprising Dark Medi who heard this.

Attack Function: Cosmo Slash

Achilles D9 gathers blue energy particles at the tips of its two swords. Then, it high-jumps and charges the energy to the swords' tips. After the energy is fully charged, Achilles D9 returns to the ground by slamming its swords, unleashing a big blue shockwave.

Dark Medi saw this blue shockwave coming from the fogs and were forced to leap to her right in order to avoid it. Then she saw Achilles D9 coming from her back while leaping. "Take this!" Hiro yelled through his LBX as it was about to give a whack on Dark Medi using Hauteclaire and Durandal. "Battle Chip, Anti Sword!" Dark Medi cried.

In a blink of an eye just when the two swords were about to hit her, Dark Medi turned and protected herself by having both her hands, one each to hold one of the swords snappily.

Afterwards, Dark Medi pushes away the swords away before she changed her right arm into a sword and gave a slash on Achilles D9, blowing it away. "Now! Jasmine-san, Medi!" Hiro shouted, signalling a chance to Medi and her operator, Jasmine. "What?!" Dark Medi gasped in shocked as she spun to her left.

She saw Medi was already having the Program Advance 'Wide Burner' on her arms, ready to launch anytime at very far away. "Wide Burner!" Medi screamed and unleashed a barrage of flame towards Dark Medi, which the latter tried to evade. "Like I let you escape, Sword Bit!" Hiro cried.

Attack Function: Sword Bit

Achilles D9 opens up the two shutters located on its back. Then, 4 green-mint bits of sword appeared from each shutter and they flew forward.

The sword bits were too fast and Dark Medi could not move much because as she move, one of the bits halted her steps.

The results ended up her being unable to move and ended up receiving the barrage of flames, yelping in pain before she transformed into the word 'DELETE' in vertical arrangement. Afterwards, that word briefly transformed back to Dark Medi before her body disintegrates into smaller particles and disappear.

Minerva Kai & Roll VS Dark Roll

"Dark Whip!" Dark Roll cried and summoned a black whip on her right hand. Then she roared as she lashes out the whip which elongates towards Minerva Kai and Roll. Minerva Kai flew up using its ear thrusters while Roll leaped as high as she could to avoid the whip, which they succeed.

"You're not getting away! Dark Arrow!" Dark Roll declared and she now changed her left arm into a bow gauntlet installed with a black heart arrow. Then she fired as many arrows as she can towards her two opponents that were in the air. "Leave it to me, Meiru-chan, Roll!" Ran volunteered through her LBX. "Hissatsu Function!"

Attack Function: Hado Orochi

Minerva Kai engulfed itself in purple atmosphere and thrusts her arms forward, unleashing a barrage of purple energy shots.

The purple energy shots each destroys a few of the approaching black heart arrows. One of them also hit Dark Roll, leaving her vulnerable for a moment. "Now it's our turn, Roll. Program Advance" said Meiru. "Program Advance" Roll repeated.

"Battle Chip, Spread Gun, Triple Slot In!" Meiru shouted and inserted three similar Spread Gun battle chips into her PET. Both of Roll's arms then transformed and combined into a longer pointy version of the spread gun.

"Hyper Burst!" Roll yelled and launched a powerful laser towards Dark Roll. Dark Roll noticed this and tried to escape. However, Minerva Kai uses its arm cannons and fire a few shots at Dark Roll, stopping her from moving until she got hit by the Program Advance and ended up in the same fate as Dark Medi.

Flame Empress Minerva, Pandora, & Knightman VS Dark Knightman

"Stone Bricks!" Dark Knightman shouted as he raises his arms and many red bricks appeared in the skies. The bricks then went to fall on the trio fighting him. "Rock Wall!" Knightman yelled as he raises his arm just like Dark Knightman and many large pieces of rock appeared in the skies.

The rocks fall faster than the bricks and hit them before it broke into smaller pieces and faded. "Now, Kourin!" Ami hollered. "Yes!" Kourin responded as the two LBXs charged towards Dark Knightman and hit them with their weapons.

However, Dark Knightman turned himself into stone during their attacks, leaving no scratch on himself regardless how many times they hit. "No use! You can't damage me at all" Dark Knightman scorned. "Royal Wrecking Ball!" he yelled and spun his mace around, knocking the two LBXs away from him.

"Kingdom Crusher!" Knightman cried and fired his mace, detaching it from his left hand. Dark Knightman turned himself back into stone as he noticed this. The mace broke into pieces when it crashed on his body.

"No way!" Kourin gasped. "The mace was destroyed" Ami stated. "How are we going to defeat him?" she questioned. "Ami, Kourin. I got an idea" Pride told them and they listen to what she want to express. After a while, the Ami and Kourin nodded after hearing something from Pride. "Let's do it!" Kourin declared.

Pandora and Flame Empress Minerva get up and charged towards Dark Knightman whose body was still coated with stone. Pandora switched its weapon to a pair of guns called Red Eagle. "Hissatsu Function!" both Ami and Kourin yelled.

Attack Function: Big Bang Punch

Flame Empress Minerva charged up its claw with flame and it formed into a big blazing fist before unleashing it towards Dark Knightman. Dark Knightman receive no damage and there is hardly a dent on his stone body.

Attack Function: Triple Energy Bomb

Pandora aimed and charged the gun on its right forward before unleashing three blue energy shots on that hit Dark Knightman. Similar to Flame Empress Minerva, the attack did not leave any effect on him too.

"Didn't I told you it is useless?" Dark Knightman reminded. "I wonder about that" Knightman retorted. "What do you mean?" Dark Knightman questioned in contempt. Suddenly, he heard sound of break coming from his stone body and saw that his body was cracked.

"Impossible! What is going on?!" Dark Knightman panicky questioned and tried to remember what his opponent did to him, which shocked him as he remembered what did they used on him. "It can't be?!" he trailed, knowing what happened to him.

"That is right. Your stone body is suffering from thermal shock" Knightman confirmed. "First, we used the flames of Big Bang Punch to heat up your body" Kourin started. "Next, we cool down with the cold of Triple Energy Bomb" Ami continued. The cracks started to expand throughout Dark Knightman's whole body.

"Now that your body is about to crumble, it is our victory" Knightman proclaimed. "Battle Chip, Zeus Hammer, Slot In!" Pride inserted the mentioned battle chip into her PET.

Knightman's right arm then transformed into a red head hammered and he charged towards Dark Knightman before slamming the weapon on him. That Neo Darkloid crumbles and ended up deleted.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 11 - Twin Sword Sparking)

Hakai O Dogma & Gyroman VS Dark Gyroman

"Dark Tornado!" "Tornado Arm!" the two Gyroman unleashed their horizontal tornados towards each other but their tornados cancelled out each other. "Take this!" Gouda shouted and let Hakai O Dogma charged towards Dark Gyroman before landing a few slashes on him.

The LBX continue to slash Dark Gyroman brutally to prevent him from flying until his propeller was damaged and cut off. Hakai O Dogma ended its attack by giving a knockout kick on Dark Gyroman's stomach, blowing him away. "Charlie, the rest is all yours" said Gouda. "I'll be glad to" Charlie replied. "Gyroman!"

"Propeller Cutter!" Gyroman yelled and send out the propeller located at his back spinning towards Dark Gyroman. Dark Gyroman try to fly but his propeller were damaged and ended up deleted after he failed to fly.

Achilles Deed & Napalmman VS Dark Napalmman

"Dark Napalm!" Dark Napalmman yelled and launches many bombs from his arm cannons into the air. "Like we're going to get hit by that. Hissatsu Function!" Kazu screamed.

Attack Function: Black Storm

Achilles Deed raised its gun, the Dark Shooter, and from its end a large dark purple ball generated with violet waves coming out from it, swirling downwards. After the large dark purple ball was big enough, Achilles Deed fired the Dark Shooter and made the ball explode, releasing a huge storm of dark energy.

The storm destroy many of the bombs as it exploded in there. "Nenjiro, use Vulcan Gun!" Nenji ordered. "How many times do I have to told you?! I am NOT Nenjiro!" Napalmman yelled at his operator. Despite that, he summoned a few arm cannons from the ground and fired continuously at Dark Napalmman.

Napalmman also fired his napalm bomb towards his counterpart Neo Darkloid until he was deleted. The purple Navi then sighed in relieve that his counterpart was gone. Achilles Deed landed right beside him. "Good job!" Nenji praised.

"Now, that was pretty awesome...Nenjiro" Kazu teased before laughing. "Hey! Don't you start to follow this guy too! I am NOT Nenjiro! I am NAPALMMAN!" Napalmman corrected in anger.

Liu Bei & Tomahawkman VS Dark Tomahawkman

"Totem-sama!" Dark Tomahawkman yelled and summoned a fully purple totem pole in front of him. He then jumped at the top of it and surround himself with purple flame. "Dark Rolling!" he yelled and jump down while spinning towards Tomahawkman and Liu Bei in the purple flame.

The green LBX and Net Navi each leaped to one side to avoid the attack. However, the one of the heads from the purple totem pole spit a few purple flame balls towards the green duo. Liu Bei guard itself with its shield while Tomahawkman protect himself using his Tomahawk as they noticed this.

Unfortunately, they were blown far away even though they guard themselves. "Dark Air Raid!" Dark Tomahawkman cried and throw his tomahawk that moves like a boomerang, hitting both Tomahawkman and Liu Bei from their back.

The green duo ended up lying face backward and then get up on their feet. The totem pole started spitting purple balls of flame at them again and they were forced to leap backward.

"Tomahawk Air Raid!" Tomahawkman threw his tomahawk at Dark Tomahawkman but the latter protected himself in yellow aura which make him invincible and cannot received damage.

"Ugh! We have to do something about his Totem-sama" Dingo growled. "Leave it to me, Dingo-kun" Yuuya volunteered. "Hissatsu Function!"

Attack Function: Power Slash

Liu Bei charged its sword with yellow energy, waiting for it to glow and then slashing vigorously forward, creating a powerful yellow slash surrounded with electric rays.

The fast yellow slash cut off the totem pole into half and it disappeared. "Oh no!" Dark Tomahawkman gasped as his source of strength have just disappear.

"Now, you're no longer invincible. Go, Tomahawkman!" Dingo ordered. "Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman swung his tomahawk and cut Dark Tomahawkman into half before he was deleted.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 27 Danball Senki W -Chosen Warriors-)

Jeanne D & Needleman VS Dark Needleman

"Dark Needle. Fly!" Dark Needleman fired many needles from his arm cannon towards Needleman and Jeanne D. "Jeanne D, go!" Jessica ordered and Jeanne D fired its guns towards the needles, thus destroying them. "Battle Chip, Wide Sword, Slot In!" Yuriko cried and inserted a Wide Sword battle chip.

Needleman's right arm transformed into Wide Sword and attempts to hit Dark Needleman. Dark Needleman countered by summoning the same weapon on his left arm and blocked the attack.

Dark Needleman secretly changed his right arm into a needle-like sword and attempt to stab Needleman. Needleman saw this and also transformed his left arm into a needle-like sword before blocking his opponent's attack.

Just then, Dark Needleman smirked and there is a swarm of Spark Bee viruses with their sting needles pointing forward charging straight towards Needleman from behind. "Not while I'm here! Hissatsu Function!" Jessica shouted.

Attack Function: Sidewinder-8

Jeanne D's yellow eyes glowed and becomes visible from its purple visor as she swung its fists to each other until it formed a cross, with its right overlapping its left. Then it let sky jump, somersault in the air and releasing its arms 8 thermobaric missiles mounted on the wrist.

Each of the missiles causes a large explosion upon contact with one of the viruses, dragging the others together with the victim. Yuriko and Needleman noticed the explosion that have just occurred.

"Thank you, Jessica" Yuriko expressed her gratitude and Jessica replied with a smile and a wink from her right eye. Yuriko turned herself back to her PET, where her Net Navi is battling his counterpart, Dark Needleman.

"Needleman, finish him off!" she ordered. "Roger" Needleman responded. He then pushed away his opponent's weapons before swiftly slashing Dark Needleman with his right wide sword and stab with his left needle-like sword. That Neo Darkloid was also deleted.

Vampire Cat & Magnetman VS Dark Magnetman

"Dark Ball!" Dark Magnetman yelled as he summoned many balls of purple electricity towards Vampire Cat and Magnetman. "Mag Ball!" Magnetman cried and unleashed a similar attack like Dark Magnetman. The balls exploded upon contact with each other.

"If that's the case, NS-Tackle! Long Sword!" Dark Magnetman summoned another identical clone of himself, except the colour was maroon and each of them summoned a long sword on their right arm. Then the duo uses Area Steal and dashes to hit Vampire Cat and Magnetman.

"Battle Chip, Long Blade, Slot In!" Tesla cried and inserted the mentioned battle chip into her PET, Magnetman's right arm transformed into a Long Blade before blocking the attack from the original Dark Magnetman. Vampire Cat blocked the attack from the maroon clone with its Triple Head Spear.

"Oh, not bad" said Asuka. "But you are no match for my Vampire Cat!" Vampire Cat easily pushed away the maroon clone of Dark Magnetman. "Take this! Slay even demons with your touch, Triple Head Spear!" Vampire Cat stab the clone as hard as it can, making the clone disappear.

"What?" Dark Magnetman gasped in surprised as he turned to where Vampire Cat was and saw his clone was gone. "Where are you looking at?!" Magnetman barked and pushed Dark Magnetman away. "Finish him, Magnetman. Battle Chip, Drill Arm, Area Steal, Slot In!" Tesla shouted and inserted the stated battle chips.

The Long Blade now transformed into a drill arm and Magnetman uses Area Steal to appear right in front of Dark Magnetman before boring a hole on his opponent's chest, causing him to scream in pain until he was deleted for good.

Nightmare Fear & Shadowman VS Dark Shadowman

"Dark Shuriken!" Dark Shadowman threw a few shurikens towards Shadowman and Nightmare Fear. The two of them take out their weapons and defect those shurikens away. "Not bad, my counterpart is really a skilled ninja too" Shadowman complimented. "I guess our enemy did a lot of effort for this" Miyabi deduced.

"Ninja?" Sendou echoed and he with Nightmare Fear turned its head towards Miyabi and Shadowman respectively. "I'm never interested into those kind of things. Even if my ability as a GranSazer has some implementations that belongs to Ninja, I had no choice since that is what I can use to fight" he retorted.

"What are you trying to pull out?" Miyabi questioned, confused by what Sendou meant. Sendou smirked and spun his head to his CCM again. "You two chose to be ninjas but I rather be a magician. I'll show you the reason why I become called myself 'The Magician in the Box!" he proclaimed and started operating his CCM quicker.

Nightmare Fear then ran quickly towards Dark Shadowman alone. "Oh, aren't you a rash one?" Dark Shadowman pointed out. "Bakuen!" he summoned a black fire ball that charged towards Nightmare Fear. Sendou smirked and quickly operated his CCM.

In an instant, Nightmare Fear move very fast similar to Area Steal and appeared behind Dark Shadowman. "What?" Dark Shadowman gasped, surprised with what just happened. "Take this!" Sendou cried and Nightmare Fear gave a strong whack on Dark Shadowman with Fear Staff.

"Not bad" Dark Miyabi complimented. "It's still too early to praise me" Sendou corrected. "Now comes the real part" he said. Nightmare Fear then disappeared again after hitting Dark Shadowman and appeared at a few distance away while still running towards him.

In a blink of an eye, Nightmare Fear's body flashes and two identical clones of itself appeared on the sides of the original. The three Nightmare Fears then move very fast and repeatedly smack Dark Shadowman from every possible angle.

After smacking Dark Shadowman a few times, all the three Nightmare Fears gave a last hit together before becoming one again. "I see. I guess you're not all talk" Miyabi stated. "Well, I let you two take the rest" Sendou passed.

"More than glad to" Miyabi replied. "Battle Chip, Moon blade, Slot In!" Miyabi declared and inserted the mentioned battle chip into his PET. A kunai appeared on Shadowman's right hand and he quickly sneak behind Dark Shadowman before slicing him as fast as he can with that kunai. Dark Shadowman was no more and deleted.

(Play Music: Danball Senki W OST 25 Ban's Battle -Next Stage-)

Odin Mk-2 & Rockman VS Dark Rockman

"Rock Buster!" Rockman yelled and fired up his arm cannon. Dark Rockman smirked as he also do the same, cancelling out his counterpart's attack. Then Odin Mk-2 came to stab him swiftly from the sides but he managed to summon a sword battle chip on his left hand to block the attack.

Dark Rockman then faded away using Area Steal battle chip. "Dark Meteor!" Dark Rockman yelled and raised his right arm and many meteors in purple flames descends towards Odin Mk-2 and Rockman. "Let's go, Odin. Hissatsu Function!" Ban yelled.

Attack Function: Glorious Ray

Odin Mk-2 supercharged its Restraighter and make it large before swung the weapon in front of it while facing upwards, firing many beam bolts that each destroys the approaching meteors.

"Dark Sword" Dark Rockman whispered and transformed his right arm into Dark Sword before he faded using Area Steal again. He appeared behind the preoccupied Odin Mk-2 who was busy destroying his meteors and was about to land a hit on that LBX while yelling, "You're wide open!"

Ban gritted his teeth as he could not make Odin Mk-2 avoid Dark Rockman even if he wanted. "Battle Chip, Gold Fist, Area Steal. Double Slot In!" Netto shouted and inserted the two said battle chips into his PET. Rockman transformed his right arm into a gold gauntlet fist and moved fast behind Odin Mk-2 using Area Steal.

A moment right when Dark Rockman was about to slash Odin Mk-2, Rockman quickly punched Dark Rockman away as hard as he can, sending him away while at the same time surprising both Dark Rockman and Ban. "Ban, are you okay?" Netto asked. "Yes. Thank you, Netto, Rockman" Ban replied.

Triton & Blues VS Dark Blues

"Claw Buster!" Dark Blues transformed his right arm into a cannon gauntlet with stag beetle jaw and fired a small yet powerful shot towards Triton and Blues. The two evade by hopping and the two uses their weapons to hit Dark Blues.

Dark Blues changed his right arm into a Neo Variable while his left was a Dark Sword and stopped both their attacks with his swords, Triton on his right and Blues on his left. He then pushes both their weapons away before kicking Triton and Blues away.

"Bloody Cross!" Dark Blues quickly rushed towards the frail Blues and was about to form a cross slash on him. Luckily, Jin had Triton threw its Seahorse Anchor towards and it stop Dark Blues just in time he was about to hit Blues. Blues kicked his counterpart away and grabbed the Seahorse Anchor before giving it back to Triton.

"Enzan, Blues, let's do this!" Jin ordered. "Yes. Battle Chip, Long Sword, Slot In!" Enzan responded and inserted the declared battle chip into his PET. Blues right arm transformed into a Long Sword. "Hissatsu Function!" Jin yelled.

Attack Function: Impact Kaiser

Triton twisted and stretched straight its Seahorse Anchor before pounding the weapon on the ground, causing it to open up and spread lava burst forward.

"Storm Sword!" Blues cried. He used his Long Sword to spin and then jump, creating a big storm. He then point his sword forward and ordered vortex to move towards Dark Blues. The two attacks combined and causes Dark Blues to be blown away since he had no time to avoid them.

Fenrir Flare & Searchman VS Dark Searchman

"Scope Gun!" Searchman shot using his green rifle against Dark Searchman. "The same, Dark Gun!" Dark Searchman fired his sniper rifle gauntlet and both shots were cancelled out. Just then, Fenrir Flare came from behind Dark Searchman, attempting to whack him with his Flame Sword.

However, Dark Searchman uses Area Steal and disappeared swiftly before Fenrir Flare's attack can be landed. Then while the LBX and Net Navi were searching for him, a grey grenade slowly rolled near Fenrir Flare, which Searchman noticed. "Kirito, look out!" Laika warned and Kirito then noticed this as well.

He managed to make Fenrir Flare leaped away from the grenade but it exploded, rendering his LBX immobile as it was stunned. "Oh no!" Kirito gasped. "Dark Satellite!" Dark Searchman summoned a grey satellite in the air and it was pointing towards Fenrir Flare. "Not while we're around" Laika claimed. "Searchman!"

"Satellite Ray!" Searchman call upon a green satellite which is capable of firing laser and it is aiming on the opposite side from where Fenrir Flare was targeted by the other one.

Both satellite shoot out lasers and the attacks were neutralised. Coincidentally, Fenrir Flare was no longer stunned a moment after that and it leaped away. "Hissatsu Function!" Kirito shouted.

Attack Function: Dimension 0

Fenrir Flare points its sword skyward and release energy. A large number 0 appear in front of it. Fenrir Flare uses it sword and horizontal slash that number 0, creating a loophole in the space.

Immediately, everything was sucked away into the gap, making the size of the space becomes a figure of 0 rocker. At this time, the entire material is compacted in every crevice suddenly sprung up, forming a huge explosion.

Dark Searchman got caught in the explosion and was blown away. "Now, Scope Gun!" Searchman yelled, firing his green rifle gauntlet at Dark Searchman, blowing him away further.

 **Chapter 4: The Guardians Leader, Puppetman**

Dark Searchman, Dark Blues and Dark Rockman who were blown away ended up sprawling close to each other on the ground. The other LBXs and Net Navis other than the one dealing with them regroup to fight the remaining trio of Neo Darkloids.

"Now, there is only three of you left!" Rockman declared. "Everyone, finish them off in one go!" Ban ordered. "Right!" everyone responded and the heroes charged towards Neo Darkloids. Suddenly a wooden cross descended from the sky and piece the ground in the heroes' path, halting them.

It was not caused by the Neo Darkloids that is definite as they are still sprawling on the ground, totally defenceless. "What a mess, looks like you Neo Darkloids aren't as strong as you declared" a male voice scorned. "Who's there?" Blues yapped as the heroes turned around to find the cause.

Just then, a figure descend down from the sky and it picked up the wooden cross before putting it at its back, which the heroes becomes alerted and stand prepared for battle. The figure then stand up, showing its full appearance.

The figure's body was mostly made of wood with some metals included and looked like a young boy with his sizes closed to that of Rockman, Medi and Roll.

He had a long drill like nose, yellow eyes, wore brown gloves, purple Santa hat with a red skeleton mark and green wrestling jumpsuit that is equipped with ammo for a certain weapon on it.

He also holds a grey hammer with revolver too on his hands. Judging by his overall appearance, he somehow resembles a Pinocchio, a wooden puppet that was wished to become fully human.

The only exception, he does not appeared like a marionette (a puppet controlled with wires). His overall appearance also seem scary like some sort of ghost.

"Who are you?!" Searchman demanded, pointing his rifle towards the wooden boy. "What a rude greeting, don't you ever heard the word 'POLITE'?" the wooden boy retorted. "Not with your Pinocchio looking face" Rockman yapped. "Don't talk like you know us! Pinocchio always lie first before telling the truth" Napalmman barked.

"Oh fine then, this won't go anywhere. My name is Puppetman" the wooden boy introduced. "Puppetman?" Ban echoed through Odin Mk-2. "That's right. I am the final guardian that guards you GranSazers' beloved Cloud Dragon and the Chou Sei Shin" Puppetman confirmed. "Wait!" Dark Rockman called out, which everyone around noticed.

The three remaining Neo Darkloids have stand again, except not very proper. "Puppetman, who told you to come here?!" Dark Rockman questioned, his tone was so rude. "There you go again, you and the rest were really stuck up" said Puppetman, ignoring the question.

He suddenly looked at the Neo Darkloids trio with an angry look. "Will you shut up and go away?!" Puppetman yelled and aimed his hammer revolver towards the Neo Darkloids.

Bullets came out rapidly from the holes on the hammer and they hit the Neo Darkloids trio multiple times until the trio were forced to log out. Puppetman laughed with insanity, thinking what he did just now was funny. "This guy…" Roll trailed. "Totally Insane!" Medi finished.

"Now then…" Puppetman started as he turned back to where the heroes were. "I'll be your opponent!" he declared. "Took the words right out of our mouth, let's go everyone!" Ban declared through Odin Mk-2 and everyone including the LBXs started charging towards Puppetman.

"Mallet Slugger!" Puppetman yelled as he aimed his hammer revolver towards the heroes and started firing rapid bullets from it. The individual bullet itself was strong enough to blow each and every one of the heroes away as the bullets hit them and they sprawled on the ground.

"This jerk is awfully strong" Dingo stated while the LBXs and Net Navis started to rise again. "That was a fluke" Tomahawkman corrected, "This time we'll get him, go Blues" Enzan ordered and Blues started running towards Puppetman. "Totem-sama!" Tomahawkman summoned his totem pole and jumped on top of it.

"Tomahawk Rolling!" Tomahawkman then jumped and covered himself in flame before rolling towards Puppetman. "Battle Chip, Flame Sword, Slot In!" Enzan inserted the stated battle chip into his PET. Blues right arm transformed into a flame sword. "Flame Sword!" Blues yelled and was about to land a hit on Puppetman while dashing quickly.

"Mallet Slugger!" Puppetman cried and unleashed the same attack again. Tomahawk Rolling was stopped upon hit from one of the bullets and were blown away. Blues got blown away as well after getting hit even though he managed to avoid a few of the bullets while charging towards Puppetman.

Everyone else, both LBXs and Net Navis started attacking Puppetman again with their individual attacks but unfortunately the ones fighting close range could not even get close to him due to his same move. Achilles Deed, Searchman, Jeanne D, Medi, Roll and even Minerva Kai uses their ability to fight long range.

However, they ended up getting pulped by Puppetman's hammer as he moves even faster than lightning using a jet Vernier on his back and appeared either in front or behind them before smacking them. The others whose forte are mainly at close range took this as a chance but ended up the same way as Puppetman hammered them away.

"This guy is WAY too strong!" Jasmine claimed. "Hiro!" Ban called out and looked to his friend, signalling him to use their combined Attack Function., which Hiro nodded. "Hissatsu Function!" both Ban and Hiro yelled.

Attack Function: Double Ray Wing

Achilles D9 jet forward, followed by Odin Mk-2 before the latter transformed into jet mode. Achilles D9 stand atop the transformed Odin Mk-2 and spread its arm, creating yellow-orange energy blades from the Hauteclaire and Durandal. Then, both LBXs were enclosed in huge energy that resembled phoenix and charged forward.

Puppetman smirked and gladly took the attack head on before the phoenix emerged and spilt up into Achilles D9 and Odin Mk-2 again after ramming on Puppetman from his right. There was a slight moment of silence after that. "Did it work?" Ran questioned in curiosity.

After Ran said that, the silence was broken when they heard and saw a slight crack on Puppetman's chest. Then everyone was shocked when they heard Puppetman started laughing like crazy. "No way?!" Professor Oozora gasped. "Double Ray Wing didn't work?" Professor Yamano deduced.

"Puppetman is totally different than any other Net Navis" Meijin explained. "Then how can we win against him?" Kourin asked. Hiro then think of a way of defeating Puppetman and the only thing that keeps popping inside his mind was using 'Burning Falcon', his new Attack Function and also Tarious's exclusive special move.

However, for Hiro to unleash that using Achilles D9 was through the use of 'Overload', the ability that boosts LBX stats with the price of possibly losing his own life.

Plus, his mother, Oozora Haruka was angry and forbids him from using it because of the side effects. Still, the situation is quite a dire and Hiro think it is time to use it regardless the consequences. The blue hair boy then looked at his mother who was somewhere near a control panel nearby.

Professor Oozora then noticed her son, Hiro silently staring at him through her glasses. No one else noticed what Hiro was doing as everyone was preoccupied with Puppetman. He did not say anything out from his mouth but she can understand what he was trying to express to her through his brown eyes.

Hiro was requesting her to allow him to use the 'Overload', which she silently gasped when she understood what her son was expressing. She then spun her head towards the screen and saw that Puppetman was gaining the advantage even though the LBXs and Net Navis.

To make things worse, a few members of the heroes like Minerva Kai, Nightmare Fear, and Napalmman was having trouble to get up even though they continue to fight Puppetman with the Net Navis suffered some injuries. Oozora Haruka shut her eyes and clenched her fists and teeth, hesitating to allow Hiro to use 'Overload'.

Of course she would react like that, Hiro had almost loses his life twice and one of them was because of Overload. Plus, she and Akira had finally started to have good terms with their son and she did not want to lose Hiro for that. Still, her son and the other GranSazers needed to get back their Chou Sei Shin in order to end this long battle.

Regardless of what the reasons, she reluctantly spun back to Hiro and nodded, allowing him to use the 'Overload'. Hiro responded in the same way before concentrating back to his CCM and started to prepare using his 'Overload'.

Meanwhile, Puppetman who was busy dealing with his opponents suddenly noticed something is off with Achilles D9 as he observed the blue LBX while fighting the heroes. That LBX have not made any move on him after using Double Ray Wing with Odin Mk-2.

Why was Achilles D9 standing still like that? What is that LBX player thinking? He thought that to himself. Puppetman felt and saw some sort of blue aura slowly coming out from Achilles D9. Suddenly he gasped in shocked as he figured out that Achilles D9 was preparing to unleash the 'Overload'.

"I won't let you!" Puppetman roared as he activate his jet Vernier after pushing Shadowman away and flew towards Achilles D9 at extremely high speed. "What?!" Hiro gasped as he had just started concentrating to activate 'Overload' on Achilles D9 when Puppetman charged towards his LBX.

Hiro try to make Achilles D9 flee from Puppetman but could not do so as that Net Navi quickly banged his blue LBX very hard before Achilles D9 could move. Puppetman repeatedly smacked the LBX until cracks appear as he continue to corrode Achilles D9 before sending it away with his hammer until the LBX sprawled on the ground.

"Stand up… Achilles D9" Hiro ordered as he manipulated his CCM to make Achilles D9 stand up although it had some trouble to stand properly. "This is the end" Puppetman declared as he pick up the wooden cross on his back. "Traverse Airborne Cutter!" he yelled and threw the wooden cross that spins like a boomerang.

Hiro quickly manipulated his CCM to make Achilles D9 flee but the wooden cross was too quick and stab his LBX's chest, stopping its movement. Achilles D9 then fell sprawling to the ground and its whole body glowed in light blue before it breaks into fragments and disappeared.

Everyone becomes horribly shocked and gasped when they saw this. "No…" Hiro muttered inconceivably. Puppetman chuckled evilly a little as he picked up his wooden cross and put it on his back before frankly said, "I totally forgot that I had to eliminate the blue LBX that can use 'Overload'. Otherwise, I'll lose"

Everyone becomes more shocked when they heard that crystal clear statement. Puppetman himself mentioned that Hiro and Achilles D9 have the power to defeat him using 'Overload' but unfortunately he just destroyed that blue virtual LBX.

"Now then, I can take care of the rest of you with ease that the troubling pest is away" said Puppetman as he turned his head back to the heroes. "Mallet Slugger!" he yelled and started firing bullets again from his hammer revolver towards the heroes.

The LBXs and the Net Navis do anything they can to avoid those bullets while trying to defeat Puppetman. However, their attempts were futile and they keep getting walloped up by Puppetman. Meanwhile, Otacross was trying his best to convert Achilles D9 into data again so that Hiro can join the battle.

"Otacross-san, how is it going?" Hiro asked. "This is bad!" Otacross reported panicky. "Puppetman damaged your LBX's data so much that it needs to be reconstructed again. It will took me at least 10 minutes" he explained.

"10 minutes, you say?!" Hiro echoed, did not like the required amount of time mentioned for his LBX to recover. "Can't you re-summoned all the LBXs from the beginning?" Professor Yamano asked.

"That won't be possible" Meijin answered. "The booster equipped for this machine to increase the amount of LBXs that can be loaded needs an hour to cool down before it can be used again. Plus, this is the only booster that we had which was recreated from the broken parts of the dimensional generator" he explained.

"No…" Professor Oozora muttered in disappointment. She and Hiro then looked back at the main screen where Puppetman was fighting all of his friends' Net Navis and LBXs. Currently, Minerva Kai, Flame Empress Minerva, Roll, and Medi are ganging up to defeat Puppetman while the others are trying to recover.

"Medi Capsule!" "Roll Arrow!" both Medi and Roll yelled as they respectively launched their individual attack on Puppetman while Minerva Kai and Flame Empress Minerva are charging towards him. Puppetman retaliated the heart arrow and red-white pill by ricocheting them away with his hammer.

"Got you!" both Kourin and Ran cried as the two Minerva charged reach out their fists towards Puppetman while he had just finished deflecting the attacks from the female Net Navis.

"Nice try but that won't work on me" Puppetman whispered before he quickly swung his hammer on the two Minerva, sending them away. Both Ran and Kourin gasped in shocked when their attacks failed. "This brat is totally disgusting me" said Asuka in distaste as Vampire Cat stood up. "Hissatsu Function!"

Attack Function: Devil Soul

Vampire Cat plug its Triple Head Spear down, releasing dark circle of energy that forms a little ritual on earth. Immediately, this circle continue to release the power to form a giant magic circle. Between the black night skies full of lightning, Vampire Cat raised its hand to summon a devil and the LBX ejected three evil spirits forward.

"I'll make you regret for calling me a brat" Puppetman declared as he pick up his wooden cross on his back. "Traverse Airborne Cutter!" he yelled and threw the wooden cross that spins like a boomerang towards the evil spirits. The wooden cross hit each of the evil spirits and cut them into half before they faded away.

"No way?!" Asuka gasped in horror. Her strongest Attack Function was easily defeated. "Take this, Mallet Slugger!" Puppetman unleashed his common move on Vampire Cat, blowing the LBX away. "Vampire Cat!" Asuka called out to her injured LBX that just sprawled on the ground.

"I think it is about time I finish you guys" Puppetman declared as he uses 'Mallet Slugger' on everyone again while laughing like crazy and they ended up sprawling on the ground. However, none of them could stand as all of them were badly injured and unable to fight anymore.

Hiro gritted his teeth and tightened his fists in frustration as he was helpless to do anything to help except watching. In addition, it has not been 10 minutes at all while Otacross was trying to re-summon Achilles D9 into the Cyber World.

Puppetman slowly sauntered towards the heroes with his hammer revolver and the first among the heroes he come upon was Minerva Kai, Ran's LBX.

Ran noticed this and quickly tapped the buttons on her CCM. "Minerva…! Move!" Ran begged while trying to move Minerva Kai but it had problem to do so faster and to make things worse, Puppetman was already in front of her LBX.

Minerva Kai had very low chance to escape since Puppetman himself was too much to handle. Plus, the other Net Navis have not regained their ground and they could not help Ran's LBX. "I think I'll start with you" said Puppetman as he started raising up his weapon and was ready to hammer it. "You guys aren't worth my time at all"

"Hey, you JERK!" Hiro suddenly mumbled in fury, referring to Puppetman. His voice slowly increased in volume and everyone around stopped doing whatever they did as they become aware of him become enraged. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" he yelled as he lift up his left fist towards his chest.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 9 - Garuda no Theme)

Hiro's left fist had his Sagittarius sign glowed in green briefly and in an instant, instead of transforming the sign into Knuckle Riser, Hiro transformed into Sazer Tarious. "H-Hiro?" Ran muttered in surprised as her lover suddenly transformed into Sazer Tarious.

His mother, Oozora Haruka along with everyone else were astonished as well while speechless. Then he outstretched his left fist and right palm to his side. At the same time, the circle of his Knuckle Riser spins until the indicator was pointing at a drawing symbol that meant 'Boarding Mode'.

"Dive… In!" Hiro cried and slammed his left fist with his right palm which the Knuckle Riser then blinks in red once. A moment later, Tarious's whole body started to be spiralled by red light particles until he briefly turns into a red-white light while still maintaining his form.

After a slight moment of static, Tarious's body and flesh moved on his own as the red-white light suddenly sprint out as a piercing light from the ground and flying towards the screen before entering it, surprising everyone around.

Meanwhile, Puppetman was about to hit Minerva Kai with his hammer during the moment everyone was occupied with what Hiro just did. Suddenly, he noticed a red-white light coming from above and halted his action. "What is that?" Puppetman questioned as the red-white light was steadily approaching him.

The red light almost arrived in front of him and revealed slightly of itself as Sazer Tarious, which surprises Puppetman. However, before Puppetman could do or say anything, Tarious gave a punch from his right fist onto the face of Puppetman.

The Pinocchio like Net Navi was completely blown away until he crashed onto Zenith Brilliance, leaving a dent on the black building caused by his impact upon it.

Tarious then landed right in front of Minerva Kai before the red-white light around him faded away. "Puppetman, I won't allow you to do as you please!" Hiro declared, while pointing his right index finger towards Puppetman that crashed onto Zenith Brilliance.

 _To be continued…_

 **(ENDING Hikari Todoku Bashou De - Yuujou no Shirushi)**

 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku** **  
 **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo**  
 **Kanashii koto nanka ketobashiteshimae**  
 **Egao no mama de aruite yukou**  
 **Zutto Mae dake mite**  
 **Makenai kimochi de hikari o tsukamou**  
 **Omou youni kokoro odorase**  
 **Ookikunareru tobikoeteyuku**  
 **Atsuku! Moeru! Yuujou no shirushi**  
 **Te o awaserudake de**  
 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku**  
 **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo****

 **Well, that is it for this chapter, there will be a second part of this battle coming afterwards. There will also be Akira VS Regiudea later as well, except I had not yet plan if it is the next chapter after this or the upcoming other.**

 **What I meant by crazy here is that Hiro enters into the Cyber World with his body and flesh, not through the use of Reverse Synchro Chips but through Knuckle Riser as a GranSazer. I guess people have a different way of defining the word 'Crazy'.**

 **I do plan on using a few of what Flightbird2003 suggested in one of the reviews in a different way. I don't know if I will implement that in this story or the sequel that I had set in mind (still considering to have a sequel or not).**

 **One more thing, I planned to have the spirits of the Chou Sei Shin (Ultra Star Gods), the GranSazers' giant robots to have a human-like appearance. Currently and what I decided is that Garuda's human spirit look exactly like Ran.**

 **As for the others, I have yet to decide how they will look like so I want suggestions of what character for the other four. Preferable to have them from characters of Danball Senki.**


	20. Cyber World Battle Part Two

**Sorry again for the late update. Even though I got lots of time to do this, the idea does not come to my mind very well when writing the detail plot.**

 **One more thing, I don't really understand some of the terms that described what technique you used in a story but I think I do have a rough idea about it after researching it. (E.g. 'Breaking the Fourth Wall')**

 **Attention! If you remember, I gave the Net Navis and Cross Fusion Team in their Cross Fusion form the ability to use an Attack Function.**

 **I thought I want to edit the previous chapter to have all the Net Navis to use Attack Functions to finish off the Neo Darkloids but I changed my mind for now since they are using it in this chapter.**

 **I think I better list them here so that I won't forget who gets what. One Net Navi gets one Attack Function and the Attack Functions are based on the game Danball Senki W PSP if you never heard where this Attack Functions in the Anime:**

 **1.** **Blues – Storm Sword**

 **2.** **Searchman – Hawk Eye Drive**

 **3.** **Rockman – Hyper Energy Bomb**

 **4.** **Roll – Flame Burst**

 **5.** **Medi – Holy Lance**

 **6.** **Napalmman – Ultra Bomb**

 **7.** **Shadowman – Kagenui**

 **8.** **Knightman – Kyojin No Tettsui**

 **9.** **Needleman – Majin No Ichigeki**

 **10.** **Tomahawkman – Drill Slasher**

 **11.** **Gyroman – Beam Shot**

 **12.** **Magnetman – Trident**

 **By the way, the word heroes means this in this chapter.**

 **Heroes = LBXs + Net Navis + Sazer Tarious**

 **(OPENING – DANBALL SENKI W '2 Spirits')**

Zenshin! Zenrei! Tamashii Moyasou Ze  
Zettai! Zenshin! Aru Nomi Furi Muku Mon Ka  
Kanzen! Renshou! Suru Made Tomaranai  
Nanman Kounen Haruka Yume Oikakeru Ze!

Migi Ka Hidari Dochira WO Iku?  
Mayoi Michi Ga Mugen Ni Tsuzuku Tabi Da

MICHISHIRUBE Ya Chizu Nante Nai  
Hikari Sagasu Yumeiro No Meiro SA

Kono Hiroi Uchuu De  
KIMI WO Kanjita Nara  
TAMASHII WA Hitotsu  
Mou Nani Mo Kowakunai

Zenshin! Zenrei! Tamashii Moyasou Ze  
Zettai! Zenshin! Aru Nomi Furi Muku Mon Ka  
Kanzen! Renshou! Suru Made Tomaranai  
Nanman Kounen Haruka Yume Oikakeru Ze!

Summary (with Ran speaking):

 _Akira-san, Ryouko-san and Hakariya-san told us about the Chou Sei Shin, the giant robots made for the GranSazers and how it was stolen along with Cloud Dragon by Adam and Eve with Mizel and Hiro's future self, Regiudea stopping them and the former GranSazers from gaining it back._

 _However, the newcomer girl, Tatsunagi Kourin gave us a good news that she knew where Cloud Dragon is because the giant dragon contacted her. Cloud Dragon is inside the Cyber World and with the help of the former Wind Tribe, we were able to pinpoint its location._

 _It is located at Zenith Brilliance, Gabgon Company's new building which is popular related to fashion. However, due to the LBXs revolt that have occurred before in Internet City, this building was completely abandoned. Just as we were about to go and claimed it back, Regiudea contacted Hiro through Knuckle Riser._

 _He challenged Hiro to a battle that will settle things once and for all at Carrie Harbour, which Hiro decided to go. However, Akira-san, Hiro's father vowed and wanted to go on Hiro's behalf with Ryouko-san and Hakariya-san accompanying him which Hiro allowed him to do so._

 _As for us, we send our LBXs into the Cyber World to go to Zenith Brilliance with Otacross's new upgraded Virtual Space Scanner. Even Jasmine and the others help us by sending in their Net Navis. Once we arrived there, the Neo Darkloids stood in our way._

 _With the teamwork of our allies, we managed to defeat nine out of 12 of them, leaving only Dark Rockman, Dark Blues and Dark Searchman left. As we were about to finish them off, another Net Navi called Puppetman came out of nowhere and attacked the remaining Neo Darkloids, forcing them to log out._

 _Then Puppetman direct his attention to us and we battle him. However, his strength was overwhelming and we had trouble defeating him. Hiro thought of using Overload but Puppetman quickly take out Achilles D9, removing Hiro from the battle field. Puppetman then continue to attack us and we were defeated._

 _He decided to finish off my Minerva Kai first before destroying the rest but before he could do that, Hiro suddenly transforms into Sazer Tarious in fury._

 _What surprises me and everyone else around is that he uses his Knuckle Riser and yelled 'Dive In' before he was transported in the Cyber World and saved my Minerva Kai by punching Puppetman, blowing him away._

 **Chapter 1: A GranSazer in the Cyber World, Sazer Tarious**

Everyone, both humans and Net Navis gaped in astonishment with what just happened. Hiro or now called as Sazer Tarious with purely human flesh is in the Cyber World. The only humans that Rockman knew that once came into the Cyber World were Captain Kurohige and Chirol.

The two entered into the Cyber World after inserting Reverse Synchro Chips into their PETs after mistaking them for a regular Synchro Chip to take revenge on Netto and Rockman.

Those Synchro Chips were created by Dr Wily but unfortunately those Synchro Chips were incomplete by the time the two used them and Cross Fuse in the Cyber World, which almost cost them their lives for staying there longer.

Now another similar event occurred in the middle of a battle where everyone were in pinch and the one doing that was Oozora Hiro. The Net Navis and LBXs are still lying on the ground, too injured to stand while looking at Tarious who is in front of Minerva Kai.

Tarious then noticed that he is not in the Science Labs Control Room as he glanced around him. Furthermore, he saw Medi, Roll and the other Net Navis throughout his glance. "Eh? Isn't this the Cyber World? How in the world did I get here?" he asked himself as he gain back his conscience.

"What in the world...?" Napalmman started, looking where Sazer Tarious was. "Hiro...No... Sazer Tarious is inside the Cyber World" Nenji stated. "Does GranSazers ever had such ability to do something like this?" Meiru asked, turning to Ami that was beside her.

"I don't know" Ami shrugged. "Ryouko-san and the others never told anything about this" she said. "Everyone, examined Hiro immediately" Takuya ordered, referring to Professor Hikari and the computer experts. The mentioned team quickly get on to their computers and started to analyse Sazer Tarious.

A lot of data pop up on their screen with lots of characters and even explanations included as they analyse Sazer Tarious. They started to read those data and tried to understand this prodigy. "T-This is..." Meijin trailed after reading those data. "It can't be..." said Professor Hikari in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Netto asked. "Take a look at this" Professor Hikari said as he tap one of the button. Then the analysed data of Tarious appeared in the main screen, replacing the display of the battle at Zenith Brilliance. "What is this?" Ban asked. "This is the information that we gathered on Hiro just now" Professor Yamano answered.

"After deeply analysing him, Hiro has completely converted into data, or to be frank, a virtual being" Otacross continued. "And we also noticed that he had a feature that uniquely proved whether that virtual being is a Net Navi" Meijin explained. "Then..." Jasmine trailed, understanding what the scientists and computer experts trying to say.

"Hiro becomes a Net Navi?" Kourin guessed. "Yeah..." Professor Oozora confirmed, surprising both everyone in the Cyber World and the real world including Sazer Tarious before the screen reverted to the previous recording image. "Hiro-kun... becomes Net Navi?" Roll echoed, still could not believe what they just heard.

"I am a Net Navi?" Hiro repeated. "But he was a human when Jasmine and I analysed him back then" Medi argued. "Perhaps the Sazer suit made him like that?" Jasmine suggested. "Hey, Hiro" Ran called out through Minerva Kai that now just stand up properly, which Tarious turned to her LBX.

"What in the world are you doing in there?" she scolded, though it is hard to guess if she was. "Are you even awake?" Asuka joked. "I... I don't know how but when I heard that I become a Net Navi, I just noticed that I am inside the Cyber World" Hiro told them.

"I guess his anger that builds up from everything that happened cause him to forget what is going on with himself" Kourin deduced. "You really are an idiot, reckless, and worst immature" Kazu sighed. "I agree" Jin concurred. "Hello!" Hiro called out to the screen above him as he was able to see everyone in the Science Labs Control Room.

"Sorry for being everything you said!" he pouted, crossing his arms before turning his head to his right. The way Hiro sulk was very similar to Ran. "Oh, looks like someone has inherit your attitude, Ran" Jessica joked with a smirk and pat her shoulders once.

Ran glared at Jessica disapprovingly while grumbling. "Professor Hikari, is it possible to convert Hiro back to a real being?" Professor Oozora asked. "It might be possible if we used the Dimensional Chip but I don't know if that will worked" said Professor Hikari.

 **Chapter 2: A Deadly Trap**

"Until we figured out everything, Hiro needs to stay inside someone's PET" Meijin stated. "I have to stay inside a PET?" Hiro sighed while slumping in shame. "Curse you..." a familiar male voice grumbled, which took Tarious's attention as he looked behind him.

At the location where Puppetman crashed onto Zenith Brilliance, the mentioned Net Navi have just stand up again while holding his hammer and the voice belongs to him. The Pinocchio like Net Navi was holding half of his face with his left hand, showing only his right eye.

"Puppetman!" Hiro shouted as he prepared to battle. "How dare you do that to my face, human?!" Puppetman howled in anger as he let go of his left hand from his face. His face was badly cracked with a hole on his covered left eye and there is a red luminesce replacing that.

That red luminesce glows and it emits a scary vibe as everyone was shocked when they saw what happened to Puppetman. "Serves you right" Hiro retorted. "That is what you got for hurting all my friends! And I still got more to give you theirs and also my payback"

Tarious then charged towards Puppetman while roaring. Everyone else at that time were getting up to their feet. "Take this, Mallet Slugger!" Puppetman unleashed rapid bullets from his hammer. Tarious easily avoided the bullets as he moved swiftly to the sides repeatedly and everyone was astonished when they watched this.

His speed was not comparable to that of Area Steal as it was beyond that and also Odin Mk-2's speed in jet mode. That speed is exactly like Overload as it is not something possible to achieve using machines efficiently.

"What is that speed?" Needleman questioned. "I never seen such movements like that before" said Yuriko. "Hey, isn't that..." Laika trailed, realising what is going on. "Overload?" Enzan guessed, making everyone surprised even more.

"Overload, you say?!" Blues echoed in surprised. "I thought that ability can only be used while an LBX player controlling their LBX" Blues argued. "Did Tarious... No... Did Oozora Hiro had the ability to use that on himself as the LBX?" Searchman wondered, rephrasing his sentence.

Jasmine and Medi then reminisce what Cardamom told to them back then about Hiro before their first meeting with him. There is a lot more about Hiro then what Cardamom could see. They had heard, witness a few of Hiro's special features and even now he never stops to surprise them.

Back to the battle, Puppetman launched his rapid bullet attacks, 'Mallet Slugger' but Tarious easily avoided them and the latter now is speeding towards the former.

"Fast!" Puppetman commented in shocked before Tarious was now directly in front of him and gave Puppetman another punch on his chest, blowing away. Puppetman managed to get on his grip and landed.

"Why you?! Try to catch me!" he growled and challenged Tarious as he uses his jet Vernier to fly into the air. Then he used 'Mallet Slugger' again while flying as fast as he can. Tarious easily avoided those attacks like before and dashed towards Puppetman.

After successfully avoiding the bullets, Tarious then leaped as high and fast as he can, matching up Puppetman's speed. "No way!" yelled Puppetman in disbelief as he tried to speed up further but could not do so.

This is because Tarious was way faster than him and Puppetman had already reached his maximum speed using jet Vernier. At that time, Tarious charged up his right fist with flame.

"Cosmo Punch!" Hiro yelled and punched his fiery fist Puppetman's chest again, sending him to the ground. "Amazing..." Medi mumbled as Tarious just landed at that time. Not too long after that, Puppetman rises again.

"I don't care about speed anymore. I'll rip you apart!" Puppetman declared and roared before started charging towards Tarious. He tried to hit the red GranSazer with his hammer a few times.

However, Tarious easily avoided or defended against them using his arms and legs before punching or kicking Puppetman a few times throughout the latter's attack. At one point, Tarious send him flying with a spinning kick although Puppetman managed to land safely before glaring at the red GranSazer.

"Curse you...!" Puppetman grumbled, he was getting pulped by one of the heroes instead of the opposite. "Prepare yourself!" Hiro roared as he charged towards Puppetman. He tried to punch Puppetman a few times and managed to land a few hits before send him flying even though the latter evaded a few of them at first.

"Traverse Airborne Cutter!" Puppetman retaliated, he picked up his wooden cross from his back while he was sent flying. The wooden cross spun like a boomerang swiftly as it head towards Tarious. The red GranSazer avoided to the side and grabbed that boomerang before sending it back to its owner.

The wooden cross collided against Puppetman and forced him to fall down to his knees. "It's time to end you for good" Hiro proclaimed before extending his arms to his sides while yelling "Falcon...Bo... Eh?"

Tarious suddenly paused as his right palm stops right before he slammed it with his left fist. "What the?" Hiro asked in confusion as he tried to complete his action. However, he failed to do so for some reason. "I can't... move my hands" he said in disbelief, making everyone gasped in shock as they heard and saw this.

Tarious then tried to move the other parts of his body like his head, shoulders and leg but it ended up with the same results like his hands. "I can't move my head and legs. I can't move any parts of my body at all" Hiro continued. "What's going on?" Ran asked, confused with what is going on with his lover as she witness through her LBX.

"Shadowman!" Miyabi called out and Shadowman observe Tarious's surrounding carefully. From Shadowman's view, he could see thin invisible white strings hanging around the whole body of red GranSazer.

"This is..." Shadowman trailed in shocked as he witness this. "What's is it, Shadowman?" Miyabi asked. "There are invisible strings around Sazer Tarious" Shadowman answered. "Invisible strings?" Rockman echoed.

"That's what I saw and those strings must have something to do with why Sazer Tarious can't move" Shadowman explained. Just then, everyone heard Puppetman soft chuckles before he burst into a loud evil laughter as he stood to his feet. "That's right, fellas" said Puppetman.

"That is my secret technique, Marionette. Any victims who got hit with this will move accordingly to my command" he explained as he showed his fingers that are tied with visible, thick white strings.

"Creep! Since when you used this on me?!" Hiro bellowed as he was still in that stance before he could not move. "Well, why don't you take a guess?" Puppetman smugly challenged.

Everyone then started to think when did Puppetman used his secret technique on Tarious. A moment later, something snapped on Kourin's mind as she seem to figure it out.

"That wooden cross. Did Puppetman used that technique on Hiro when he grabbed that wooden cross?" Kourin deduced. Everyone then recalled back the scene where Tarious grabbed the wooden cross before throwing it back to Puppetman.

The moment right after Tarious grabbed the wooden cross, Puppetman releases strings that fly towards the red GranSazer until all of them attached on him. It does make sense but the heroes are totally preoccupied with the battle that they did not notice anything.

"Bravo!" Puppetman excitedly congratulate the heroes as he clapped his hands a few times. "You figured it all out" he proclaimed. "That is right, it is exactly like you said"

"Ugh! If only I noticed this sooner..." Hiro grumbled in frustration. "Sooner or not, it won't make any difference. You already fell victim to my technique" Puppetman corrected.

"Might as well, I'll tell you fellas that the only way to break free from this is to delete me by hook or by crook. The other one is I released it on my own" he added and everyone was left speechless and shocked.

"You jerk, what are you scheming?!" Hiro barked. Puppetman started to hum a little as he tried to think while looking at Sazer Tarious. "Well, I could use you as my puppet to defeat your friends over there but..." said Puppetman. "Unfortunately you don't pass the requirements at all" he said.

"Why is that?" Hiro questioned. "I refuse to manipulate a puppet that have ruined my FACE!" Puppetman snapped as he made the strings disappeared. "The only choice for you now is DEATH! Mallet Slugger!" he declared and fired many rapid bullets from his hammer towards Tarious.

The red GranSazer was defenceless as he could not move and took the attack head on before he was send flying. Puppetman laughed like a maniac as he totally enjoyed what he actually did to Tarious like it was fun.

Tarious ended sprawling to the ground near to where the Net Navis and LBXs were at that time. "Hiro!" everyone called out as some of the heroes, especially the LBX players had their partners to check on Tarious.

Medi and Roll also came to his aid as well before both of them held Tarious in their arms. "Are you okay, Hiro-kun?" Medi asked but Tarious did not answered as all of them could hear him moaning. At that time, the red GranSazer tried to suppress the pain that he received from Puppetman.

 **Chapter 3: Puppetman and the Four Giants. The Desperate Battles**

The LBXs and the male Net Navis turned to where Puppetman was right now who smug. "You jerk! You'll pay for hurting our friend!" Gouda growled as the heroes started charging towards the Pinocchio Net Navi. "Prepare yourself!" Sendou warned as he had Nightmare Fear splits into three again.

"You guys again?" Puppetman sighed in boredom. "I had enough playing with you fellas!" he stated before flying into the air with his jet Vernier before using Mallet Slugger again, stopping them from reaching him. "He still have this much strength after all that?" Dingo wondered.

"If you really want to fight that much, then I'll have something for you fellas" said Puppetman as he raised his left hand. "Come! My pets!" he yelled and not long after that, four giants descended from the sky before they landed in front of the heroes as they revealed themselves.

One of them is a gigantic violet LBX with yellow eyes, wielding a pink two-sided pickaxe and it has once appeared in the God Gate, Hades.

The second one had a similar shape to Killer Droid Minotaur, except that the head looks like a walrus, overall colour of black with shades of green and it is called Uroboros. (Uroboros is a Killer Droid right no matter how you look at it. Why they called it virtual LBX instead of Virtual Killer Droid? I don't get it at all)

The remaining two are large monsters, one looks like a red phoenix and the other one looks like a green wolf. They are known respectively as Falzar and Greiga, the two Cyber beasts that once wreak havoc in two parallel worlds called Beyondards. **(Beyond + That = Beyondard, for God sake, Really Nigga?)**

The heroes were shocked to see these giants appearing as they recognised them very well. "These are...!" Laika gasped in shocked. "Greiga and Falzar!" Netto exclaimed.

"Hades and Uroboros!" Ban followed. "Do it!" Puppetman commanded and the four giants started to attack the heroes as they jumped towards them.

"Everyone, spread out!" Ban ordered and everyone had their partner LBX or Net Navi spilt up as they avoided the giants. At that time, Medi and Roll carried Tarious on their shoulders.

The heroes managed to avoid the giants' attacks safely but the giants does not stop there as they started to attack the heroes again either with their physical body or weapon.

This time, a lot of them managed to avoid it but a few like Tarious, Roll and Medi got hit and were send flying. "Roll!" "Medi!" Meiru and Jasmine called out to their Net Navis as the two female Navis sprawled on the ground together with Tarious. "Don't worry. We're okay" assured Roll as she gets up along with Medi.

"Hiro-kun, are you okay?" Medi asked in concern as she looked at Tarious. "Somehow" Hiro answered, he still could not move. At the time, the giants are still attacking the other heroes and unintentionally Hades hit the black building with its pickaxe as the heroes avoided its attack.

This causes the building to have a big rift on it in one swing from Hades and it almost crumble, shocking everyone in the Control Room. "This is bad. Cloud Dragon might be in danger if that building gets destroyed" Professor Yamano warned and everyone had a hard time to handle this before hearing that.

"Ugh! What should we do?" asked Netto in panicked. "We can't protect both Hiro and the building if these monsters are here" he pointed out. "Don't forget about Puppetman. He can even handle all 25 of us alone" Laika reminded.

"All right, I got a plan!" yelled Ban as he turned to everyone and vice versa. "Kourin, Ran, Netto, Meiru, Jasmine and I will handle Puppetman and protect Hiro. Everyone else, lure the monsters away from the building and fight them in the city" he ordered. "Roger!" everyone else responded and nodded as they turned back to the battle field.

"Let's do it, Achilles Deed!" Kazu declared as he had Achilles Deed flew with Gyroman and both of them Falzar. The flying Cyber Beast followed the two as they use the hit and run strategy as they lure it away. The other heroes started to lure Uroboros, Hades and Greiga away as well.

"Come here you ugly beast!" Asuka taunted as she had Vampire Cat switched its weapon to a Gatling Squall and fired at Uroboros. The walrus Killer Droid followed Vampire Cat who was supported by Napalmman, Magnetman and Triton and they succeed to lure Uroboros away as far as they can.

The rest of the heroes other than Ran's team were able to successfully lure the remaining three giants away from Zenith Brilliance. All the giants are very far away now that it will not reach Zenith Brilliance quickly and the heroes luring them away can fight them freely.

Hades and Falzar were lured into the middle of the city, each not close to one another. This is because Hades is located very far on the east side from Zenith Brilliance while Falzar on the west with approximately the same distance. Greiga was lured into a football stadium while Uroboros was lured into a meadow with a few trees scattered randomly.

Before the heroes begin their fights, all the Cross Fusion members each inserted a heal battle chip into their respective PETs and it heals their Net Navis. Otacross even send in many virtual heads of ZX4 Build 03 and healed up all the LBXs.

The heroes that lured the giants away now started to fight them and were listed as below:

1\. Falzar – Achilles Deed, Blues, Gyroman, Hakai O Dogma, Knightman

2\. Greiga – Liu Bei, Needleman, Nightmare Fear, Pandora, Searchman

3\. Hades – Fenrir Flare, Jeanne D, Shadowman, Tomahawkman

4\. Uroboros – Magnetman, Napalmman, Triton, Vampire Cat

The remaining heroes, Rockman, Flame Empress Minerva, Odin Mk-2, Medi, Minerva Kai, and Roll fought Puppetman while at the same time protecting the immobile Sazer Tarious or Oozora Hiro. Professor Oozora and the other computer experts watched all their fights that occur simultaneously.

Each was totally a fierce battle and each of the giant alone had similar amount of strength to that of Puppetman. As for Ran's team, the LBXs and Rockman fight Puppetman at close range with the blue Navi using an arm sword and supports from Roll and Medi who uses long range attack. The two female Navis stay close to Tarious during the fight.

Tarious who was immobile watched his friends fighting Puppetman. They were no match for the Pinocchio Net Navi even though they team up due to his superior. "If only I could move right now…" Hiro grumbled in frustration.

Professor Oozora saw this and try to think of something that would help her son and his friends as the situation is getting desperate. A minute later, she managed to think of something as she raised her head up and muttered, "That might work" before she went to Professor Yamano and the other computer experts.

"Everyone, I got an idea and I need your help" she requested. Professor Oozora told them what her idea is all about. "I see, it might be worth to try that" Otacross replied after hearing the idea. "But, wouldn't it be risky to do that to Hiro?" Professor Yamano argued.

"He is a human and more importantly your son. Are you sure about that?" Takuya asked. "You all saw it right? Hiro who might be the only one to be able to defeat Puppetman" Professor Oozora told them. "I can't just sit here doing nothing and watch my son on the verge of dying"

"All right, let's give it a shot" Professor Hikari suggested after some thought. "But I hope you do understand the consequences that might happened to Hiro if we do it" he warned. "Yes" Professor Oozora responded.

"Very well then. Let's get started" Professor Hikari declared. Professor Oozora and the computer experts then started to do their work as each of them went to a computer. Meanwhile the heroes are still fighting the giants and Puppetman. Ran noticed this and whispered "Professor, we're counting on you"

(Play Music: 'Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST – 30. Pinch' continuously)

Team 1 VS Falzar

Achilles Deed and Gyroman while flying fired at Falzar to distract it towards them. Blues and Hakai O Dogma jumped and smacked at the head of the Cyber Beast with their default weapons, giving it some damaged.

The phoenix Cyber Beast squawked as it then pound Blues and Hakai O Dogma by pushing its head forward and send them flying. "Kingdom Crusher!" Knightman yelled and fires the mace ball that detaches from his left gauntlet.

However, Falzar avoided the mace by quickly flying into the skies. Then the Cyber Beast shoots out its feathers that move fast towards the five heroes and this attack blew them away until they sprawled on the road.

"This Cyber Beast is strong" Gouda commented. "This Falzar is a lot different more than the one we fought it" Enzan explained. "Get up, Gyroman" Charlie ordered. "We can still keep going" he said. Gyroman and the other heroes then stood up and continued to fight Falzar.

Team 2 VS Greiga

"Take this, Needle Cannon!" cried Needleman as he fired off needles from his right gauntlet cannon towards Greiga. "Scope Gun!" Searchman fired a pink laser from his green rifle towards the same target.

The two Net Navis continued to distract the giant green wolf with their attacks while the LBXs jumped on its back. The three LBXs pummelled everywhere possible on Greiga's body with their default weapons, dealing some injury to it.

Greiga roared in anger as it shakes its body randomly, causing the LBXs on board to lose their balance. Then the giant green wolf slammed its two paws in front onto the ground before it quickly lift up its back and sends Nightmare Fear, Liu Bei and Pandora flying.

The three LBXs collided to the audience seats. Needleman and Searchman tried to counter Greiga with their attacks. However, the giant green wolf aimed its tails towards them and shoot out rapid bullets that sent them flying to the same place.

"This Greiga is even fierce than the one we fought before" Laika commented. "Let's combine our power together" Yuuya suggested. "Weird. I was about to say the same thing" Yuriko retorted before the heroes continued to fight Greiga.

Team 3 VS Hades

Tomahawkman and Shadowman jumped and attacked Hades body with their respective weapons. Jeanne D and Fenrir Flare respectively uses Snap Pistols and Dominion rifle to support them. However, their attacks hardly leave any dent on the giant LBX which caused them to stop attacking for a while.

"There's not even a dent on this guy" Dingo complained. "What in the world is that armour made of?" Jessica questioned curiously. "Here it comes!" Miyabi warned as Hades swung its two-sided pickaxe, trying to hit Shadowman and the others. Everyone quickly had their partners leaped away as far as they can from Hades and they barely made it.

Team 4 VS Uroboros

"Take this, slay even demon with your touch, Triple Head Spear!" Asuka shouted as she had Vampire Cat jumped and hit Uroboros with its spear. However, the walrus Killer Droid protect itself by guarding the attack with its shield before pushing Vampire Cat away.

"Mag Missile!" Magnetman summoned a U-shaped magnet and direct it towards Uroboros. "Vulcan Gun!" Napalmman summoned a few arm cannons from the ground and fired continuously.

However, that Killer Droid blocked their attacks with the same method again. Jin then had Triton slammed Uroboros's right foot, causing it to roar in pain. "We did it!" Asuka cheered but it is too early for them to celebrate.

Uroboros retaliated by swinging both of its shields towards the heroes and send them flying before they sprawled on the ground. "We had to do something about that shield. It's totally annoying" Asuka complained.

"I got an idea. Let Magnetman and Napalmman distract it. Once you see an opening, make Vampire Cat and Triton strike it all in one go" Tesla ordered. "All right, let's go with that" Jin agreed. "For once, I never thought an old lady like you would gave suggestions" Nenji confessed. "STOP CALLING ME OLD LADY!" Tesla turned and shouted at Nenji.

Team 5 VS Puppetman

The four giants are now very far away from Zenith Brilliance and the heroes managed to stop those giants from trying to destroy the black building for a while. However, the number of heroes left are just seven including the immobile Sazer Tarious.

To make things worse, Puppetman is still there and he is trying to kill Tarious for what the red GranSazers did to the former. Right now the heroes are standing some distance away from Puppetman.

They barely managed to protect Tarious before they ended up in the current situation. So only six of you still wanted to fight me?" Puppetman scorned, excluding Tarious since he could not move.

"Don't underestimate us just because of that!" Rockman countered. "We're going to defeat you no matter what!" Roll declared. "And there are seven of us, NOT six!" Medi reminded, referring to Tarious as well. "Seven?" Puppetman echoed and there was a short pause.

Suddenly, Puppetman burst into laughter like a maniac, thinking what the heroes just said were hilarious. "S-seven? Are you referring to that shock-still talking puppet with you?" he questioned, still laughing like a maniac. "That's right" said Kourin seriously through Flame Empress Minerva that step forward. "We're going to defeat you together with Hiro"

"Don't be stupid! That guy can't even help you in that state and he won't break free if you don't defeat me" Puppetman notified. "And it is meaningless for you fellas to protect him" he added. "You fellas can't even land a hit on me"

"It is not pointless!" Netto barked. "We'll definitely defeat you while protecting Hiro" Ban declared and everyone nodded. "Everyone…" Hiro mumbled, feeling heartfelt with what his friends just said while watching their partners in front of him. Then Minerva Kai turned to where Tarious right now.

"Rest there for now, Hiro" said Ran through her LBX. "Leave the rest to us" she assured. "Ran-san…" Hiro muttered and Minerva Kai nodded before turning back to where their enemy was right now.

"Puppetman, we challenge you!" Ban declared through his LBX before Odin Mk-2, Rockman, Flame Empress Minerva and Minerva Kai charged towards Puppetman. Puppetman sighed for a while before saying, "Very well, I'll accept your challenge"

The Pinocchio Net Navi then charged towards the approaching heroes with its hammer in hand. Medi and Roll stayed behind to protect Tarious. Odin Mk-2 and Flame Empress Minerva take the first step and attacked Puppetman with its Restraighter and Minerva Claw respectively but the latter blocked their attacks with his hammer.

Then Minerva Kai jumped and landed a few distance behind Puppetman before firing its weapon arms at him. All the shots were direct hit and drove his attention as it pushes Flame Empress Minerva and Odin Mk-2 away but none of the shots gave a dent on him.

"Pesky aren't you, Mallet Slugger!" Puppetman uses his rapid bullets attack from his hammer and send Ran's LBX flying. "Medi Capsule!" Roll Arrow!" Medi and Roll respectively launched their attacks from their current positions.

Puppetman saw this and managed to avoid both attacks by flying as it was so close to him. "Is that all you have?" Puppetman scorned with a smug on his face while still the air, elevating to a higher level as fast as he can.

However, just then a bouquet of stun grenades quickly came out of nowhere above and spread out before exploding on him, catching him off guard. The Pinocchio Net Navi tried to spin his head to find out who did that but he could not do so.

To make things worse for him, he is slowly descending. "What is going on?" Puppetman questioned in confusion. "I can't move my body" he said. "Seems you let your guard down for acting so high and mighty" Roll commented.

"What?!" Puppetman responded in shocked with his eyes looking towards the two female Net Navis in front of him. At that time, he already standing on ground and Immobile. Rockman and the other three LBXs also came and stood together with the two of them.

Puppetman saw that Rockman was holding a bouquet of stun grenades on his hand. He was extremely shocked to see that as he re-simulate the situation again inside his head. The moment he evaded their attacks Rockman who was behind him throws those stun grenades at him.

"But how?" Puppetman asked. "I am way faster than you fools" he said. "That is true but we noticed that your speed has reduced a bit, only you didn't realise that" Rockman answered. "Since when?" Puppetman questioned in disbelief.

"After Sazer Tarious… I mean Hiro-kun gave you some pounding before you halt him from moving" Roll answered and it surprises Tarious. "Me?" Hiro echoed. "That's right" Medi confirmed as she turned to Tarious. "We were able to stop his movement thanks to you"

"Everyone" Ban called out through Odin Mk-2. "Let's hurry up and finish him off. The stun effect is going to wear off soon" he reminded. "Let's go!" Rockman declared and the six heroes surround Puppetman in a circle. "Hissatsu Function!" Ban, Kourin and Ran yelled.

Attack Function: Gungnir

Odin Mk-2 gathered energy and then fly up, stabbing spear skyward to put its energy into the Restraighter and power it up with flames before turning it into a giant spear and darted to the enemy.

Attack Function: Big Bang Punch

Flame Empress Minerva charged up its claw with flame and it formed into a big blazing fist before unleashing it forward.

Attack Function: Hado Orochi

Minerva Kai engulfed itself in purple atmosphere and thrusts her arms forward, unleashing a barrage of purple energy shots.

Rockman and Roll stand on the ground and aimed their respective arm weapons towards Puppetman before slowly charging them with energy.

"Hyper Energy Bomb!" Rockman fired off a blue energy ball from his arm cannon. "Flame Burst!" Roll shoot out a beam of flame from her bow.

Medi summoned a spear accumulated energy on its tip, then fly up to the sky, white wings outstretched in the light of divine glory.

"Holy Lance!" she yelled and uses the spear to create an energy centre cross-shaped watch with light, and then through the central lance.

All the attacks hit the paralysed Puppetman and exploded, leaving specks of dust and smokes. "Did we succeed?" Kourin asked curiously. The smokes slowly vanished and the silhouette of Puppetman was visible which makes them horrified before the smokes completely disappear.

The Pinocchio Net Navi was still alive but his body was fully wrecked and his hammer broke down before he slowly drop that hammer that disappeared afterwards. His right eye also becomes the same like his left, with red luminesce replacing it.

"This guy is still alive after all that?!" said Kourin in shocked. The heroes were forced to step back. "All right, let's try to stun him once more" Ban suggested. "I won't allow that!" Puppetman proclaimed as he quickly picked up his wooden cross and threw it like a boomerang towards the heroes while yelling, "Traverse Airborne Cutter!"

The six heroes were unable to avoid the attack as the wooden cross was so fast while spinning in circle after it hit each of them. They were send flying and sprawled on the ground. "Rockman!" Roll!" Medi!" Netto, Meiru and Jasmine respectively called out in concern to their Net Navi.

Ban, Kourin and Ran operated their CCMs to make their LBXs move but they have a difficulty to do so. The same situation were occurring to Rockman. Roll and Medi as well. "Impossible…" Takuya muttered in disbelief. "Puppetman should have a hard time to move much after all that but he is still able to fight them?" Otacross questioned.

"I will destroy you all for what you did to me" Puppetman declared as he got back his wooden cross in his hand. "But first…" he paused and turned to where the immobile Sazer Tarious was right now before he walks and arrives at him.

Tarious could not move even if he wanted to because he was still under Puppetman's binding technique. He can only break free if Puppetman was defeated and not even the other heroes can help him get away from the latter.

"I will begin from you first since everything started from you" said Puppetman as he raises his wooden cross. "Say your prayers!" he told Tarious as he attempt to slash Tarious with his remaining weapon. Hiro who was inside his Sazer suit shut off his eyes in frustration as he could not watch himself being slaughtered.

 **Chapter 4: The Unbelievable Comeback**

"I won't let you!" Professor Oozora whispered as she typed on her keyboards as fast as she can. In an instant, Tarious's body moves and he sends Puppetman flying with a punch from his right fists, astonishing the latter.

(Play Music: Danball Senki W OST 11 – Twin Sword Sparkling)

Hiro who felt that his body was moving on its own was in the same state as well as he opened up his eyes and saw that Puppetman was now very far away from him and the other six heroes.

That Pinocchio Net Navi is currently crouching on his right knee due to the attack caused by Tarious. "What is going on? My body moves on its own" Hiro asked curiously and he tried to move a few parts of his body.

He could move them in any way he like but not to a certain extend of moving away from his current position. "I can move my bodies again a little but I can't budge from where I am" he stated. The other heroes except the operator of Minerva Kai, Ran were surprised with this too.

"How in the world Hiro-kun could move his body?" Roll asked. "I thought he could not do that without defeating Puppetman" Medi argued. "Looks like it worked and I made it in time" said Professor Oozora.

A rectangular display of her face and shoulders partially appeared above the seven heroes. "Mom…?" Hiro muttered confusedly as he looked up at the display that has his mother in it. "What in the world did you do, Professor Oozora?" Meiru asked intriguingly.

"I uploaded a program into Hiro's Sazer suit while you all were busy handling Puppetman" answered Professor Oozora as she recalled back what she did and told them. It was the scene before the four of the six heroes charged towards Puppetman.

While Tarious was watching the battle with Medi and Roll guarding him, packets of super tiny data passed through Knuckle Riser, the significance of GranSazers. "What kind of program did you upload into him?" Jasmine asked.

"To make things simple, let's say it's like the LBX start-up program" Professor Oozora answered. "Then…" Kourin trailed, understand what is going on. "Hiro becomes an LBX?" Ban guessed.

"That's right, Ban. It was all Professor Oozora's idea" Professor Yamano confirmed. "Professor Yamano and the rest also help her in doing so" Professor Hikari added. "Although a game character would be more appropriate to say it instead of LBX" Meijin corrected. "But wouldn't it be a burden to use it on Hiro?" Netto argued.

"That's right, what if his body suffered due to the sudden and forceful command of movements?" Rockman agreed. Sazer Tarious was in fact a human and not an LBX. Neither machine nor human would be able to withstand regarding what Rockman just mentioned.

To make things worse, a human body is gifted and cannot easily be replaced like machines. Even if one or a few parts of it can be replaced, the outcome of its usage will definitely never be the same like how they are naturally gifted.

"Don't worry, everyone" Hiro assured, getting everyone's attention and he sounds quite confident. "I trust my Mom. I am glad that she saved me" he explained before turning to his mother and said, "Thank you, Mom"

"But Hiro-kun..." Medi argued but Tarious cut in as he turned to her and said, "No matter what happened to me, I trust my Mom. It's better for me rather than watching my friends get hurt and do nothing"

"Hiro…" Professor Oozora muttered in heartfelt state before her son turns to her from inside the Cyber World. "I'm counting on you, Mom" Hiro requested and his mother nodded. Their attentions then were diverted towards Puppetman as they noticed he stood up.

"Impossible! How can you be moving? You are still under my technique" Puppetman argued, he did not seem to hear what the heroes were conversing about minutes ago. "Don't underestimate us" Hiro reminded.

"Nonsense! I take back what I said earlier. I'll manipulate you as my puppet to defeat your friends" Puppetman announced as he put back his wooden cross behind him before making the strings on his fingers reappeared and started moving them accordingly.

However, nothing happened as Tarious did not even budge an inch. The same outcome befell for any parts of his body. "Why?! Why you won't move like I command?!" Puppetman wailed sceptically as he proceed doing what he did before but to no avail. "Listen to me!"

"No use! No matter what you do, you can never force anyone's heart to act like you want" Hiro proclaimed as he extend his right arm forward and pointed his index finger from the same hand.

Puppetman becomes surprised and angered when he heard this before making the strings disappear. "Everyone needs to listen to what I say!" Puppetman yowled as he picked up his wooden cross again before charging towards Tarious and the others.

(Play song 'Danball Senki W OP 2 – Three as One' in the background)

(During the song, the sequence for each of the Attack Function happens a bit faster)

"This time we're defeat you for good" Hiro declared. "Let's go, Mom!" Professor Oozora started typing quickly on her keyboard and her son started running towards Puppetman according to her command.

 _Rarara Rarara Run & GUN Gan Gan Gan  
Rarara Rarara Tobitate_

Puppetman attempt to smack Tarious with his wooden cross but the red GranSazer blocked by catching it with both hands. Then he pushed the weapon away and send Puppetman flying by kicking him.

 _Sekai Ichi Mo Tada No Tsuukaten  
Motto Motto Ikou Ze_

The scene now moves to the battle of the other teams against the four giants briefly for each one. In the main screen of Science Labs Control Room, the battles against the giants can now be witnessed at the same time.

The screen was divided into four boxes and the number below represent the battle against each giant in clockwise starting from the top left:

1\. Falzar

2\. Greiga

3\. Hades

4\. Uroboros

It seems the giants were worn out and they ended up panting or wailing as the heroes fighting them have used some effective strategies against them.

 _Ten Made Te Ga Todoi Temo Sora WA  
Motto Motto DEKAI Ze_

"Looks like the giants are weakening" Otacross observed. "Everyone, finish them in one go!" Takuya ordered. "Let's combine our attacks together!" Enzan suggested. "Roger!" responded the other LBX players and Cross Fusion members excluding the ones dealing with Puppetman. "Hissatsu Function!" the involved LBX players yelled.

 _Mada Tsuyoku Nareru  
Shinka Wo Tsuzukeru Karada_

Attack Function: Black Storm

Achilles Deed raised its gun, the Dark Shooter, and from its end a large dark purple ball generated with violet waves coming out from it, swirling downwards.

After the large dark purple ball was big enough, Achilles Deed fired the Dark Shooter and made the ball explode, releasing a huge storm of dark energy.

Falzar got caught up in the storm and as it spins around, the phoenix's right wing was severely damaged before the storm disappears.

Attack Function: Cho GAO Cannon

Hakai O Dogma charge itself with energy, then it fires a powerful blue shot from each of the two cannons located on its chest towards the Falzar's left wing, destroying it like Achilles Deed as well.

 _Hyakusen Renma No Waza to  
Tanoshimu Kokoro De_

"Beam Shot!" Gyroman yelled and changed his right arm to an arm cannon and charged it with energy. A blue beam was then fired from its barrel as it speeds towards Falzar's head. Both of its eyes were damaged from Gyroman's attack.

"Storm Sword!" Blues cried. He used his red sword to spin and then jump, creating a big storm. He then point his sword forward and ordered vortex to move towards Falzar, making the phoenix Cyber Beast got trapped inside it.

 _Sanmi Ittai Shin Gi Tai Wow Yeah  
Yume Wa ZETTAI Kanaetai Go Way_

 _San, Ni, Ichi ZERO De Taiyou E_

"Finish it off, Knightman!" Pride ordered. "Roger!" Knightman responded, he had a Zeus Hammer attached to his right arm. After that, he release energy from his weapon to summon a giant lake priest wearing armour with a giant hammer in hand.

In mid-air, the Net Navi raises his hand and tonic, instant lakes priest also held the hammer up and smack down the trapped Falzar while yelling, "Kyojin No Tettsui!". After receiving the attack, Falzar then squawked in pain for some time before it exploded.

 _Chousenjou Tataki Tsukeru Ze  
Makete Tamaru Ka_

 _Rarara Rarara Run & GUN Gan Gan Gan_

 _Rarara Rarara Tobitate_

Attack Function: Byakko Shohazan

Liu Bei raised its right hand, calling for the jet stream, focus on his sword. The LBX make the wave horizontal, summoning a storm of a white tiger. This white tiger big roared and then crouched.

Liu Bei jumps up and flies forward, galloping and wind tiger chasing. Yuuya's LBX points its sword towards the front, the tiger roared and then slam its feet to push Liu Bei straight towards Greiga. The giant green wolf had its tail cut off from the attack and Greiga howled in pain.

 _Yume No Michi WA Doko Made Mo Tsuzuku_

Attack Function: Souken Rangeki

Pandora charged its Hope Edge in blue energy before jumping into the sky and fired many blue energy shots towards Greiga. Each shot hit different parts of its body and one of them hit right at its eyes, damaging them.

 _Maru Maru Kiwamero_

 _Bokura Ga Tatsu FIIRUDO WA Chikyuu_

Attack Function: Death Scythe Hurricane

Nightmare Fear eye glows as it started spinning its staff in a circle as the LBX itself ascend to the sky. Then the LBX held its staff to the left shoulder before swung it below, performing a spiral of dark purple tornado that expands towards Greiga. Greiga got caught in the storm as it was forced to move accordingly to the rotation.

 _Manmaru Hiroi Ze_

 _Motto Suki Ni Narou_

"Hawk Eye Drive!" Searchman yelled and aimed his rifle towards Greiga. A red scope radar appeared at the barrel of the rifle as it charged up with destructing pink energy while aiming at the targets.

Then 3 consecutive shots were unleashed to three different parts of the trapped Greiga, damaging it further. "Battle Chip, Big Axe, Slot In!" Yuriko inserted the mentioned battle chip. A giant metal axe appears in Needleman's right hand, holding it.

 _Kinou No Kuyashi Namida Mo  
Kibou Ni Michita Ashita Mo_

"Majin No Ichigeki!" Needleman yelled releases energy to summon a giant lake wearing spiritual armour with the axe in its hand. In mid-air, the Net Navi raises his hand and cut, instantly the lakes priest raised its axe and also struck down Greiga. The giant green wolf was cut into half before it exploded like Falzar too.

 _Nido to Nai Ima Mo  
Sanmi Ittai Kako Mirai Genzai  
Muda Na Shunkan Nante Nai Jinsei_

Attack Function: Sidewinder-8

Jeanne D's yellow eyes glowed and becomes visible from its purple visor as she swung its fists to each other until it formed a cross, with its right overlapping its left. Then it let sky jump, somersault in the air and releasing its arms 8 thermobaric missiles mounted on the wrist.

Hades blocked with its hammer but the weapon was destroyed from the impact of Sidewinder-8 and the giant was moved a few steps behind.

 _San, Ni, Ichi ZERO De Dai JANPU  
Kyouteki Darake No Senjou E  
Nozomu Tokoro Da_

Attack Function: X Blade

Fenrir Flare focus energy on its body, and then rushed to slash Hades for two puffs to form purple streaks energy that forms a large X shape. The effects of the attacked leave a yellow burning cross scar on its chest.

Shadowman summoned a two-headed spear in his hand and he transformed it fully purple. "Kagenui!" cried Shadowman as he hurled the transformed two-headed spear towards the core on Hades's chest and it got paralyzed.

"Go, Tomahawkman!" Dingo ordered. "All right" Tomahawkman responded as he pointed his tomahawk forward. The tomahawk in his hand appeared as a vortex-like energy flow drills. "Drill Slasher!"

Tomahawkman then stabbed and rushed towards the same core before passing through Hades and landed on the other side. The giant LBX then exploded a few seconds later.

 _Konna Mon JA Nai Daro  
Mada Mada Moeteru Karada_

 _Kuridase Muteki No Waza Wo  
Yume Miru Kokoro De_

Magnetman summoned a spear in his hand and started rotating it before he sets down tons of energy at the tip of the spear. "Trident!" he yelled before ramming his spear forward, making the energy sector at the top of a spear boom.

The tip of the spear launched three beams thunder in three directions and the unleashed beams look quite similar to the shape of a trident. The beams hit both legs of Uroboros, causing it to fall down.

 _Sanmi Ittai Shin Gi Tai Wow Yeah  
Yume Wa ZETTAI Kanaetai Go Way_

 _San, Ni, Ichi ZERO De Taiyou E  
Chousenjou Tataki Tsukeru Ze  
Makete Tamaru Ka_

Attack Function: Devil Soul

Vampire Cat plug its Triple Head Spear down, releasing dark circle of energy that forms a little ritual on earth. Immediately, this circle continue to release the power to form a giant magic circle. Between the black night skies full of lightning, Vampire Cat raised its hand to summon a devil and the LBX ejected three evil spirits forward.

Two of the evil spirits each hit one shield while the last one hit directly towards Uroboros's head. The shields were detached and sent flying while the head become severely damaged.

 _Sanmi Ittai Kako Mirai Genzai  
Muda Na Shunkan Nante Nai Jinsei  
San, Ni, Ichi ZERO De Dai JANPU  
Kyouteki Darake No Senjou E  
Nozomu Tokoro Da_

Attack Function: Ocean Blast

Triton fly up and raise both arms sideways, sets the power of the ocean to form a large mass of water. Then, the LBX turned its Seahorse Anchor in the water sector that has swirled violently. Finally, Triton thrust the Seahorse Anchor forward, releasing a powerful whirlpool jet continuous damage towards Uroboros's right arm within the influence.

"Ultra Bomb!" Napalmman shouted and fired a missile-sized grenade from the cannon on his head. This missile flies towards Uroboros's left arm with sparks friction with the air and smoke behind.

 _Rarara Rarara Run & GUN Gan Gan Gan  
Rarara Rarara Tobitate  
Rarara Rarara Run & GUN Gan Gan Gan_

The walrus Killer Droid roared in pain as both its arms got hit by the powerful attacks and exploded too. "We did it!" everyone else in the Science Labs Control Room cheered as they managed to defeat the four giants and all four of them were destroyed simultaneously.

(Honestly, I don't want to yell 'We did it!' a lot because it reminds me of Dora the Explorer LOL. And the song related to that came in my mind without playing it on any device. Also do you know that Uroboros and Killer Droid Minotaurus weaknesses are at their arms NOT their heads in the game?)

As the four giants have been taken down, the only one left standing was Puppetman. Currently, he was still fighting Tarious alone where the latter was being controlled by his own mother, Professor Oozora Haruka who managed to save her son just in the nick of time.

Puppetman himself was severely injured by the physical attacks from Tarious and also special attacks from the other heroes. Right now, the only weapon he had was his wooden cross.

"Take this! And that! And that!" yelled Professor Oozora as she continue to operate her keyboard so quickly. Tarious who was inside the Cyber World responded accordingly to her commands as she was controlling him to defeat Puppetman.

The red GranSazer punched, kicked and performed other techniques of physical attacks on Puppetman. His speed was twice faster than last time which may be caused by the Overload from Professor Oozora as Hiro inherited that from her.

Puppetman could not do anything except blocking them with his two arms and he got pushed back for every attack he received. "Err, Professor Oozora… Can't you slow down a little?" Meijin requested politely. "You're controlling your own son right now" he reminded.

"Don't worry" said Professor Oozora assuredly, not even turning away as she was busy tapping the keyboards quickly. "I know what I am doing. I'm just helping Hiro to do what he wants and he is unleashing all of my wraths for what that Pinocchio did to my son"

"Hey, they say mothers are scary, is that true?" Nenji whispered to Dingo. "In some cases, they do" Dingo answered as quietly as possible. "During my childhood times, I got nagged by my mother for recklessly took Shanka deeper in the forest until we got lost. To be exact 10 times"

Back in the Cyber World, Puppetman ended up in the same situation from Tarious's non-stop attacks and was pushed away accordingly. "Where In the world did he get all this power and speed?" Puppetman questioned himself while blocking and being pushed back.

"Did you even have to ask?" Hiro scorned as he continue attacking, commanded by his mother. "This is the strength of my bond with my mother and I am giving you her wraths" he continued before punching Puppetman in one go, sending him flying.

However, Puppetman managed to land safely somehow before grabbing his wooden cross on his back. "Finally, I do learn one thing before starting a fight. If I get punched, I punched back" Hiro proclaimed. "Right now, I am doing that for what you did to me and my friends"

"I think I heard that line from Akira-san who told us about Kudou Tenma" Ban stated awkwardly. "And now Hiro was infected with that too" Kourin sighed and face palmed. "Let's finish this, Puppetman!" Hiro declared and automatically his mother make him charged towards Puppetman.

"Traverse Airborne Cutter!" Puppetman yelled and threw his wooden cross like a boomerang. However, he did not threw straight towards Tarious and instead to his right side.

"Where are you aiming, huh?" Hiro mocked as he charged towards Puppetman. "Humph! I really wonder about that…" Puppetman scorned, he had a smug look on his face, which surprises Tarious as the red GranSazer thought about it.

Then while Tarious was busy wondering thinking and running, the wooden cross came and hit him from his left, sending the red GranSazer flying but managed to land safely. "What?!" Professor Oozora gasped in shocked. "He was aiming on my left?" Hiro muttered.

"Looks like you let your guard down" Puppetman pointed out before grabbing his wooden cross that returns to him. "I'll finish you off" he declared before started charging towards Tarious.

(Play Music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 32 – Sentou Gekitotsu)

"Wait!" shouted Rockman and Puppetman halted his movement before looking to where his voice came from. He saw that Rockman and the rest of the other heroes together with the latter, much to Puppetman's surprise.

"We have defeated your pets, the only one left is you" Tomahawkman told. "Surrender now, Puppetman!" Searchman demanded as he and the rest of the heroes prepared their weapons to attack. "If you surrender, we won't attacked you" Blues offered.

"Be a good guy and stop this meaningless battle!" Rockman ordered. "No" Puppetman refused. "I don't take orders from you jerks!" he explained before throwing his wooden cross towards the heroes.

Many of the heroes were able to avoid but unfortunately Knightman and Magnetman got hit before they fell and lied on the ground. The rest then started to charge and attack Puppetman but they got hit with the wooden cross as the Pinocchio Net Navi re-throw it at them after retrieving it a few times.

After the two mentioned Net Navis, Triton, Liu Bei, Nightmare Fear, Hakai O Dogma, and the rest have fallen in the same way, leaving only Odin Mk-2, Rockman, Flame Empress Minerva, Medi, Minerva Kai and Roll.

"Prepare yourself!" Kourin warned through her LBX as the remaining heroes charged towards Puppetman. "Traverse Airborne Cutter!" Puppetman yelled and unleashed his only remaining attack, all six heroes got hit and fell lying on the ground as well.

"Everyone!" Hiro called out as he gets up, glanced at the six heroes who just got knocked out before he looked at Puppetman. The sound of the red GranSazer growling towards the Pinocchio Net Navi can be heard too.

The red GranSazer stood up on his feet, summoned Falcon Bow in his hand and brought it near his chest. Puppetman saw this and quickly flew into the air as high as he can with his Jet Vernier. "Now!" Professor Oozora shouted as she operates her keyboard.

"Burning…" Tarious aimed his weapon towards Puppetman and slowly raises his voice. "Traverse Airborne Cutter!" Puppetman yelled and threw his wooden cross like a boomerang towards Tarious. "Falcon!" Tarious releases the string of his bow, unleashing a giant fiery arrow.

The arrow was extremely fast and it destroyed the wooden cross before it hits Puppetman. The Pinocchio Net Navi yelped in pain as he was send flying from 'Burning Falcon' until he crashed into Zenith Brilliance, causing a small explosion.

As the smokes and ashes from the explosion disappear, everyone saw Puppetman was sticking to the wall of Zenith Brilliance with a crack caused by the collision and explosion.

A moment afterwards, the Pinocchio Net Navi briefly transformed into the word 'DELETE' that was arranged vertically before it reverted back to Puppetman and his bodies slowly disintegrates until he completely disappeared. The strings on Hiro's Sazer suit also disappeared.

"He did it…" Kourin muttered in surprised, everyone else both Net Navis and humans were also in the same condition as there was a short pause. "Hiro defeated Puppetman…" Ran stated.

"He did it!" Netto started cheering and not too long after him, everyone except Tarious and a few silent people like Kirito, Jin, Miyabi, Shadowman and Sendou started to cheer in joy as well. For the silent people, they just had a grin on their face instead to show their expression of cheer.

A few of the Net Navis like Roll, Medi, Rockman and Napalmman started to jump in joy as well. Meanwhile Tarious then reverted back to Hiro and the blue haired boy is still in the Cyber World.

Hiro sighed in relief, Puppetman was deleted and the GranSazers can go inside Zenith Brilliance without any more interruptions. "You did well, Hiro" Professor Oozora complimented and her son looked at the screen with her face in it.

"Mom" Hiro called out. "I have just released the program that I used on you, Hiro" Professor Oozora told him. "Can you try walk to see if the effects of 'Marionette' are gone?" she requested.

Hiro then tried to demonstrate if he can move again on his own will. Luckily yes, Hiro is now free from Puppetman's binding technique before turning back to his mother and he grin because of this.

"Thank you, Mom… everyone" Hiro expressed his gratitude happily before glancing at the other heroes as well as their operators. "This victory majorly belongs to you, Oozora Hiro" Knightman corrected. "We're just doing whatever we can to help" Napalmman stated, which Hiro replied by smiling.

Just then, the blue haired boy heard the sound of cracking and spun towards Zenith Brilliance, followed by everyone else, both in the Cyber World and Science Labs Control Room.

They saw the crack on the black building caused by the last attack started to spread out very quickly all around. Before anyone could say anything, the building then bursts into a large explosion and bright flash, causing everyone in both worlds to cover their eyes.

After the bright flash and explosion settled down, everyone put away their hands and saw that the black building was gone, leaving only a small green filled dice floating in the air at the scene of explosion.

"What is that green dice?" Medi asked. Just then, the green dice then expanded quickly before it flashes. In an instant, a giant, long, silver, blue-purple eyes metal dragon with four storage pads connected similar to a train appeared on the ground in front of Hiro and the others.

The metal dragon was known as Cloud Dragon, the GranSazers guardians they are searching for. However, the storage pods that function to keep the Chou Sei Shin were empty, not even Guntras was there behind Cloud Dragon's head. The dragon's eyes are not glowing at all.

"This is... Cloud Dragon" Ran muttered in awe and the rest were the same way. This is the first time for everyone other than the former GranSazers to see Cloud Dragon directly. "But where are the Chou Sei Shin?" Professor Oozora asked, noticing what are missing. "Akira told me before that those giant robots were kept at those storage pods"

"Hey, Cloud Dragon! Where are the Chou Sei Shin?" Hiro called out loudly but there was no response from the giant mother aerial base. "Looks like she is not even active" Ban stated. "How in the world would we know what is going on if she is not active?" Asuka whined, that is the only thing she tends to do a lot before thinking.

"According to Akira-kun, he told me that he himself and the other former GranSazers have went inside and operated Cloud Dragon. Perhaps we need to go inside and reactivate her" Professor Yamano suggested.

"All right, let's go!" Ban declared and everyone nodded. However, before they could do anything, the sound of Knuckle Riser ringing can be heard loudly which halted them. Ran then raised her left hand that has her Knuckle Riser active as she was the one being contacted before tightening her hand into fist.

"Ran, can you hear me?" Ryouko greeted, her tone does not sound calm at all. "Ryouko-san!" Professor Oozora mumbled, recognising the voice coming from Ran's Knuckle Riser. "Yes, Ryouko-san. Loud and clear" Ran answered.

"What's wrong, Ryouko-san?" Ami asked, coming towards Ran. "Adam, Eve and Mizel have appeared!" Ryouko responded and everyone were shocked to hear this. "What?!" Gouda gasped. "What happened, Ryouko-san?" Jessica asked, did not understand what occurred on the former Wind Tribe's side.

"I'll explain later. Hurry and come to Carrie Harbour immediately!" Ryouko ordered. "We need reinforcements right away" she explained. "Hurry, everyone!" Hakariya demanded as his voice cut in. His tone sounds desperate, similar to Ryouko.

"Akira and I can't hold them off much longer!" he continued and sounds of metals clashing can be heard. "Please, everyone" Ryouko begged before the communication was turned off.

"Ryouko-san!" Ran called out but there was no more response before she put away her left hand. "What in the world happened?" Meijin asked in shocked. "I don't know but looks like Akira-san and the others were in trouble" Ran answered.

"Let's hurry and help them" Jin suggested and many of them agreed. "But what about Cloud Dragon?" Kourin asked. "Are we just going to left her here like that? We worked hard to reach until this far" she reminded. "What if only the GranSazers can enter inside her?"

The GranSazers and Cross Fusion members were dumbstruck as they heard this. Kourin do have a point. It was not easy to defeat Puppetman and they are going to leave the inactive metal dragon just like that?

All their efforts will be in vain and who knows if the enemy took Cloud Dragon again while they were gone? However, they cannot just ignored someone who needs help, especially if their lives could be at stake. A lot of possible questions pop up in their minds as they have a hard time to decide what they should do until….

"Don't worry, everyone" said Hiro assuredly, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'll go and re-activate Cloud Dragon alone. Everyone else go and help my father and the others" he told them. "Hiro…" Ran muttered, everyone both humans and Net Navis were astonished to hear this decision.

"Kourin-san do have a point. Maybe GranSazers are the only ones that can enter Cloud Dragon. If that's the case, I can go for everyone's sake" Hiro volunteered. "Therefore, everyone please go and help Dad in my stead" he begged.

"Wait, Hiro!" Kourin called out. "I'll stay here with you" she said and Hiro nodded. "We Cross Fusion members be staying as well" Laika claimed. "Laika…" Netto mumbled, he and the other Cross Fusion members together with the GranSazers were surprised too.

"I'm totally against this but I think it is appropriate for only the GranSazers to go" Laika stated. "Our Net Navis have already taken a considerable amount of damage and we may not be able to use Cross Fusion longer" he explained.

"Even if we go, we're just going to be a trouble for you GranSazers in the battle since we can't use our full strength" Enzan added. "Don't worry, everyone. We'll take care of Hiro" said Meiru convincingly. "That's right!" Roll supported and everyone directs their attention to the Cyber World.

They saw Roll, Medi and other Net Navis are standing behind Hiro. "We can't just let Hiro-kun be the cool lone wolf" Medi claimed. "Everyone…" Hiro murmured and were moved by this.

"Don't worry, we'll be supporting Hiro to re-activate Cloud Dragon" Professor Oozora announced. "Go, everyone!" Hiro ordered assertively, he sounds like a leader for the GranSazers, similar to Kudou Tenma. Ran and the rest of the GranSazers nodded in response.

"All right, we're counting on you, Hiro" said Ran. "Yes. I'll be sure to catch up with everyone latter" Hiro told them. "LBXs, Fade out!" Otacross declared as he tapped the buttons on the keyboard.

All the LBXs except Flame Empress Minerva then disappeared from the Cyber World. Ran and the other GranSazers grabbed their LBXs before they ran out from the Science Labs Control Room to help the former Wind Tribe at Carrie Harbour.

(ENDING – DANBALL SENKI W 'Me WO Tojite')

Me WO Tojite Yume WO Mite

Me Ga Sametemo Zutto Mitai No Ni  
Hoshizora to Tomo Ni Kieru Yo

Itsumo Doori  
Samui Fuyu WA Yagate

Haru Ni Kawari Hito WA Warau  
Yume Nante

Ima Sugu Ni

Kanau Mono JA Nai to Wakatteru  
Katachi Nai

Mono Dakara Sugu

Nakusanaide

Wasurenaide  
Katachi Nai

Mono Dakara Sugu

Miushinawanai You Ni

Yukkuri Aruite Ikou

 **That is it for this chapter. The next chapter will be focusing on the side of the former Wind Tribe before they contacted Ran and the others. Anything more to take note, I'll let you know. Rate and review like always.**


	21. The Clash of Two Hearts

**Sorry for the late update again everyone. I never thought that I would take at least two weeks to finish up a new chapter. I'll try to update sooner but a few things might disturb me while I am doing a new one.**

 **I want to confess a few things. First, I'm not good at giving names, whether it is place or anything not originally given so forgive me if it might sounds wrong relating to the characters themselves in the early chapters.**

 **Second, I am lacking of antagonists so I am adding one or two more into this story. Sorry if the story becomes COMPLETELY non-sensible. I probably will insert Impactor Logia, GranSazers former enemy and Tenma's rival somewhere latter in the story, of course as a last minute supporting ally to Hiro and the rest.**

 **Third, it is something that commonly happens to anyone especially after they just finish an exam paper. If someone asked you, what did you answer for this question? Do you know the final answer you get for the mass balance of permeate? Is the reaction you figured was zeroth order, first order or second order?**

 **My answer: Sorry, I don't know. I don't want to talk about the test or that exam paper just now. My mind is already blank the moment I leave the exam hall and I don't want to remember it.**

 **Same things happen to me after writing a new chapter, my mind could go blank and have no idea what to continue for at least three days and it procrastinates continuously. I probably will go and watch some old movies, Home Alone for example to release off my stress. As a compensation, I might start off some new side stories while waiting for the main one to finish.**

 **Fourth, public holidays, weekends (Friday and Saturday for my state) means bad news. Reason, I will be busy helping my family or going somewhere.**

 **Fifth, do you ever heard about that the grass is always greener on the other side? I think everyone does. It means when you looked at what your rivals, friends had for something. We always thought they got something better or they themselves are much better than us.**

 **As for me, when I read someone else's work, I felt like I am not capable of writing something as good as that. The ones I am referring to was GenesisXYZ and Jacob Pendra-Huth. (Sorry for mentioning). But I guess I have my own fantasy and they have them, well so be it.**

 **Sixth, after the first few updates, the number of words that I wrote for those chapters were just random. (200, 4000 and etc.). However, I wrote at least 10000 words for all the recent updates and I felt that it won't be enough for me to publish if it is less than that.**

 **Later you might get confused so here is a term which I might interchange and means the same thing.**

 **Future Hiro = Regiudea**

 **(Cue 'Life Goes On' by Yuuya Asaoka)/ GranSazer OP**

Nani ka Ni tsunagareta everyday

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de

Umareta tribe no imi shittara

Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita

I believe in myself... Yes!

Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru Nara

Life goes on Mou ichido yume WO tsukamitai yo

Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul

Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite

Boku no naka no Justice Sagasou

Ashita e GranSazer

 **Chapter 1: Akira's Accumulated Pasts**

It has been 10 minutes ever since the former Wind Tribe left the Science Labs to Carrie Harbour. They are currently on their way there by jumping over buildings.

A while earlier, Regiudea, Hiro of the future challenged his past self, Hiro or Sazer Tarious to a battle that will end the conflict that are related to them.

It all started with Regiudea attacking the Cross Fusion members as his past image and wreak havoc with LBXs. The past Hiro ended up being accused for all of this since they are in fact the same no matter what.

Then Regiudea revealed himself to Hiro and the others as the future self of Hiro from a few years later. Not long afterwards, Hiro was revealed to be the next Sazer Tarious, a Flame Tribe GranSazer who fought for the peace of the universe together with his friends who were also GranSazers.

Regiudea tried to kill Tarious after the latter awoken for the first time and ended up wounded in Rainbow Hospital. However, his plan was foiled by Hiro's father, Akira and the former Wind Tribe GranSazers together with Ran as Sazer Mithras.

No one had heard anything about him ever since until Regiudea declared that challenge. Hiro initially wanted to go and settle things between himself since everyone had already known what was happens to Regiudea in his past that causes him to be like that.

However, Akira insisted to go instead with Ryouko and Hakariya accompanying him as it was his responsibility for what happened to Regiudea. That is why they are on their way to Carrie Harbour as Regiudea wanted to challenge Hiro there. As they are on their way to the mentioned place, a few past memories snapped into Akira's mind.

 _Flashback 1_

The scene took place at a valley hill during GranSazer episode 12 before the Water Tribe made their appearance known in episode 13. Tenma and the other 7 GranSazers with Horiguchi accompanying found the location of the Akelon Giant Space Beast who went into hiding.

At that time, none of them knew Akira was inside the body of the Akelon until he contacted Tenma and the rest himself.

They were shocked to know where Akira was at that time and the latter told them to destroy the Akelon along with him, much to their dismay.

However, despite what Akira did to the other GranSazers including his own Tribe members, they refused to do so and managed to convince Akira to fight together with them.

Akira remembered very well about what he heard from Naoto, who quoted from Ryouko that he caused him to change his resolve. Naoto's voice echoed inside Akira's head as the former said this:

 **"I understand what it's like to beat oneself up, but… A human who completely got caught up in his/her own pride… is not qualified to be a GranSazer!"**

 **By Matsuzaka Naoto, quoted from Amamiya Ryouko who later becomes Naoto's wife**

 _Flashback 2_

The scene now took place inside the portal where Shademan took Hiro into after the Darkloid knock the latter unconscious. The former Wind Tribe failed to retrieve Hiro and were send flying from Shademan's 'Crush Noise' attack.

The three of them fell into a hole that opens up along the endless tunnel. The hole brought them to an open space of some random, abandoned backstreet surrounded by buildings before they sprawled on the ground and became unconscious.

A while later, the former Wind Tribe woke up and they noticed where they were and already in their human form as they look around, the surrounding was totally dark as it was already night time.

Unbeknownst to them, they were already in Japan of Netto's world but they arrived a few months earlier or more before Hiro ended up in Choina. "Where in the world are we?" Hakariya asked as he glance his surroundings. "I don't know" Ryouko shrugged. "Looks like we ended up here after being blown away" she deduced,

"Darn it!" Akira wailed as he hammered his right fist to the ground in frustration after hearing that. They failed to save Hiro, the new Sazer Tarious who was abducted by Shademan, one of Erai's subordinates.

Obviously, they do not know what actually happened afterwards to Hiro since they were not there during the incident. Maybe he is already in the process of being brainwashed right now.

"Akira. Explain yourself!" Hakariya demanded in an unfriendly tone after some time. Akira does not seem to like the sound of that question even though he was still frustrated. "Jin, what are you talking about?" Ryouko asked, looking at him in confuse state.

"You saw it too back then, Ryouko-san. Hiro was Sazer Tarious. It was his own son all along yet he neither tell us nor the rest about it" Hakariya explained, his tone totally becomes rebellious.

"His son was an accomplice of those guys who took the Chou Sei Shin and Cloud Dragon away. And now look where we are" he points out his surroundings. "Stranded in some world we don't even know. I can't even tell if this is our Earth!"

"Enough. Jin!" Ryouko begged, telling him it is not the right time to argue as not to hurt out Akira's feelings before she spun to where Akira was. He was not even facing them. "Akira, why did you kept this a secret from us? Did Haruka-san even know about this?" she asked politely, hoping Akira would give an answer.

"No, she didn't know about this at all" Akira reluctantly answered but only five seconds later. "What kind of family leader are you?! How could you even keep secrets from your own wife?!" Hakariya questioned angrily.

"Sorry… Jin, Ryouko" Akira apologised. Sounds of him sobbing a little could be heard. "To be truthful. I'm scared that I will lose Haruka and Hiro for good if the two of them or anyone else knew about this" he admitted, much to the surprise of his Tribe members.

"I wanted to protect them no matter from this what but if they got involved I'm afraid that I won't be able to fight any more if they are gone" Akira concluded. Ryouko and Hakariya stay quiet afterwards as they thought about what Akira just told them.

Ryouko and Hakariya get up and walk up to their friend, where the former placed her right hand on Akira's left shoulder, which grabs his attention.

"Akira, I think I understand how you feel about having your own child to be a GranSazer. Naoto and I might have acted the same way if one or more of our children are to be one" said Ryouko, then she looked at Hakariya. "Jin, how about you?"

"I… I'll do anything to make sure that I don't have to involve my own family into this. However, if keeping information as secrets were needed to protect them. I may have done what you did, Akira" Hakariya answered, looking at his friend who was sitting on the ground. His tone no longer sounds aggressive and angry but friendly.

"You two…" Akira muttered, astonished with the words he heard from his friends as they smile warmly to him. A while later, something flashed into Ryouko's mind as she realised something. "Hey, Jin, Akira. Don't you two noticed something weird?" she asked.

"What is it?" Akira asked, did not understand what Ryouko is trying to convey. "Why would the enemy went to capture Hiro if they already have him? Don't you find this weird?" Ryouko explained. Akira and Hakariya then give this statement some thought.

"Maybe because one Hiro was not enough to stop us?" Hakariya guessed. "Those two and Mizel are plenty strong to take us out, why would they do something unreasonable like that?" Ryouko argued, referring to their enemy.

"Maybe because Hiro from the time that we just went will be able to stop them if they just ignored this?" Akira deduced and his two friends thought about this. "If that's the case, it might make sense" Ryouko mused in thought.

"But what should we do now?" Hakariya asked. "We've lost Hiro to Shademan and we don't even have a clue where they might be" he argued.

"Anyway, let's start by gathering information from this world. Who knows if someone knew anything related to what we're looking for" Akira suggested and his friends nodded. "Let's go!" he declared before the former Wind Tribe left that place.

 _Flashback 3_

The scene and time took place around the area near Maha Ichiban during daytime. At that time, Professor Oozora's group just came into the mentioned curry shop to ask info about Hikari Netto and the whereabouts of Hiro, if the people inside the shop knew.

Coincidentally, Akira was hanging out at the rooftop of a random building that is not too far from Maha Ichiban during that time alone. Days before the current day, he and his Tribe members searched for clues of where his son is, but to no success.

He became lost of his own thought because of that while gazing at the skies with clouds floating everywhere after those days. He hardly noticed that Professor Oozora's group passed below him before while he was doing that. "Hiro… where are you? I hope you are safe…" Akira muttered, concerned about his son.

That is what he kept asking and tell himself all the time. He just hoped nothing bad happened to Hiro but he could not kept himself calmed no matter how hard he tried. Every second that passes in this world would mean having Akira's own heart being stabbed by an extremely sharp sword, hurting his own feelings as a father.

His son is out there somewhere with the enemy, whether Hiro is in the current world as the former Wind Tribe themselves or not was still a mystery. The same goes for what happened to Hiro.

Any parents would acted the same way if one or more of their children were abducted by terrorists, or worse got hurt or killed. Later, while Akira was so busy ruminating on that problem, something grabbed his attention for him to focus.

It was a group of four people consists of adults and children with both genders in equal numbers for both categories who just sprint from below his right side. Akira glanced at them and recognised very well the woman that was with the group before he shockingly muttered, "H-Haruka…?"

Akira could not believe what he just saw as he rubbed his eyes with his hands just to make sure he is not seeing things before looking again at the woman who ran together with her group. However, Akira's thought was wrong, it was crystal clear that the woman he saw was his wife, Oozora Haruka regardless how he looked at her.

"What in the world is she doing here?" Akira asked to himself as he was completely focus on Professor Oozora who was running. He did not expect that his own wife would be appearing right before his very eyes.

While Akira was so busy staring at that group, his wife suddenly stop running, much to his own surprise. Akira quickly hide himself as he noticed Professor Oozora was turning to his direction by crouching until his body could not be seen by any people that watched from below.

Moments later, Akira gets up and peeked below at where his wife was before. She is no longer there and Akira noticed that she continued running with her group as he get up. "Where in the world are they going?" Akira asked himself curiously.

"I better check it out" he told himself before performing his transformation movements and transformed into Sazer Remls. Then the indigo GranSazer jumped from building to building as he trailed after that group.

The scene changed to the amusement park where the LBXs are on rampage. All the three groups have finished off the rampaging LBXs by battling them inside the diorama from using D-eggs. Currently, those groups met Laika and Meiru who told them about Hiro being Regiudea, the mastermind for the rampaging LBXs.

Meanwhile, Akira as Sazer Remls was hiding behind one of the broken facilities for entertainment which is not too far from the group but not easy for them to notice unless he revealed himself.

"That guy in green... Isn't he one of the people who can use Cross Fusion?" Akira deduced as he recognised Laika somehow. The indigo GranSazer heard clearly everything that Laika told the group as he watched them from his current location.

"No… Hiro is a wanted criminal?" Akira mumbled, could not believe what he just heard as he continued observing them. One member of the group, Ran turned her face away from two of the Cross Fusion members before the rest followed and walk away. Akira was shocked to see the cherry hair girl.

"Isn't that girl… one of the new GranSazers that I saved years ago?" Akira guessed, recognising Ran's appearance very well even though she has already grew up. He then looked at the other people of the group who were walking together with Ran.

He noticed that other than his wife and Professor Yamano, there are a total of 11 teenagers including Ran. Then the gem of his Knuckle Riser blinked in green rapidly which he noticed, signalling him there are GranSazers nearby.

"Are those teenagers besides her GranSazers as well?" Akira asked himself before observing the group again who were leaving. The indigo GranSazer then points his Knuckle Riser towards the teenagers.

Much to his surprise, the Knuckle Riser reacted much stronger as it blinked faster many times. "There's no doubt they are the new GranSazers…but why they are here?" he wondered but then remembered that Professor Horiguchi said that GranSazers seek out their allies.

Maybe they were here for Hiro since he is also a GranSazer. "I better discuss this with Ryouko and Jin" he deduced before leaving that place.

 _Flashback 4_

The scene was at Duck Shuttle during night-time and take place after everyone heard about Regiudea's true past. Akira and Professor Oozora were hanging out on top of the mentioned space shuttle.

The two of them were quietly gazing at the night skies. "Hey Haruka..." Akira called out. "Please leave Regiudea, I mean Hiro's future self to me" he requested. "Akira…." Professor Oozora muttered, surprised with his request. "I… feel kind of guilty a lot right now. His future self was under Erai's control because of me" Akira confessed.

"I never thought that Hiro would be like that. Now that I knew about it, I think I should do something a father would do for his children. I'll definitely get him back to his senses" he decided.

"All right, I'll leave him to you. I'll do anything I could to help" Professor Oozora volunteered and Akira nodded.

 _All Flashbacks End_

"Haruka. I promise I will bring Hiro back to normal" Akira said inside his mind while moving forward with Velsou and Dail. Back in the real time, the former Wind Tribe have almost reached Carrie Harbour as they saw warehouses ahead of them surrounded by sea. There were also ships, boats, and watercrafts around too.

The three of them landed on the ground near the stated harbour and reverted back to their human form. Ryouko noticed a rectangular wooden signboard painted in white that was inscribed 'Carrie Harbour' in brown colour on her left.

"Looks like this is the place" said Ryouko before looking forward. "Yeah" Hakariya agreed. "This place is very spacious" he commented. "Let's go" Akira declared and the two of them nodded before the three of them went inside on foot.

 **Chapter 2: The Confrontation, Akira VS Future Hiro**

As they wondered throughout Carrie Harbour as a group, the three of noticed two things. First, it was totally quiet and deserted. Not even cats. Dogs or any small animals were present. Second, they are cracks, leftover craters here and there which includes some of the warehouses and sea transportations. Some facilities were partially wrecked as well.

This outcome might have been caused by LBXs rampage in their tiny size as the destructions were just random and not as worse as how when they were big like a human. At least it is safe to assume that way. "What in the world happened here?" Hakariya questioned as he glanced the messes around him and his group.

"Seems to me the LBXs revolt in their original size might have caused all of this" Akira deduced as he continued walking while at the same time observing his surroundings. "Looks like people have stopped coming here ever since that" Ryouko added.

As the former Wind Tribe explore deeper, the destructions they saw was even terrible. Rubbles of rocks and metals randomly scattered everywhere that comes from a few of the facilities that have been damaged.

While they were busy looking around their surroundings, they finally reached the end of the harbour where they could see a pier up ahead of them with boats. The pier itself was seems to be built by concretes and elongated into a few meters towards the sea.

"Looks like we've reached the end of this place" Hakariya stated, seeing they can no longer travel any further other than the pier. "Akira, Jin, look over there!" said Ryouko, pointing her right index finger towards the pier.

The three of them saw someone, probably a male wearing dark blue coat gazing towards the sea at the end of the pier. When they observed carefully, that person was Future Hiro, Regiudea and they noticed he closes his eyes. "It's him!" Hakariya exclaimed. "Let's go!" Akira declared and the three of them rushed towards the pier.

As for Regiudea at that time, he was waiting for his past self Hiro or Sazer Tarious to come there, at Carrie Harbour. While waiting and facing the sea, winds blew past through him, moving his strand of hairs that look similar to a hook towards the direction of the moving wind.

He even heard sound of the sea waves moving up and down. To Regiudea, at that time it was totally a calm and enjoyable thing for him to do. "How long has it been since I felt the wonderfulness of nature?" Regiudea muttered and grinned sincerely while gazing up with his eyes closed. It kind of reminisces him what he likes to do.

Regiudea felt like he wanted to feel the nature forever and forget about everything. That is what his conscience said and wanted him to do but he was brought back to reality as he heard footsteps approaching.

He opens up his eyes and look towards the sea, his happy expression quickly changed to the face of a ruthless and hostile person. The person who seems unsatisfied with everyone around him even though not all of them do or say something bad about him.

"I don't remember inviting you three" Regiudea greeted coldly sometime after the sound of the footsteps stops, not even turning his back to see who was behind him. He seems to know that the ones coming was not even Hiro as the footsteps are not caused by one but more than that.

"What do you three want? I thought I only invited Sazer Tarious" he questioned, still not looking behind. "Hiro is busy right now. We came here in his place" Akira answered. "Busy? Knowing myself, he would have come even if he was busy" Regiudea retorted.

"I ordered him stay and helped out his friends" said Akira, the word 'ordered' caused Regiudea to look behind him and he saw that it was the former Wind Tribe. He looked disapproved as not only Hiro did not come but someone ordered his past self to do something else. "Stop all this nonsense at once" Akira demanded politely.

"Ordered? Who do you think you are to order my past self and me to do something else?!" Regiudea queried angrily, glaring at them, particularly Akira. "I… your father, Hiro" Akira answered, referring to Regiudea as Hiro.

Regiudea was taken aback by this statement, the person who stands right before his very eyes was his father. He only called Adam his father since he never knew who his human father was. "You… are my father?" Regiudea asked, his tone suddenly become a bit polite.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if you don't recognised me. A lot of things happened and I had to leave you and Haruka in order to protect both of you" Akira explained. Regiudea did not seems to reply anything as he heard this. "Hiro, how old are you now?" Akira asked, Regiudea seems surprised with that question.

"I don't know… I've lost track of time already" Regiudea answered. "Perhaps 20" he guessed. "20…huh?" Akira mumbled, looking at how much Future Hiro has changed from the current Hiro. His height was close to that of Akira.

"Looks like you've grown a lot than I thought" said Akira and Regiudea remain silent for a while before looking back to the sea. Afterwards he quickly turned back to the former Wind Tribe while holding his black card used for transformation in his left hand, surprising them.

"Show it to me in the battle. The proof that you're my father" Regiudea challenged and slide his card from right to left, transforming to his Cross Fusion form. "Very well…" Akira accepted the challenge. "Akira!" Hakariya called out, trying to say something.

"You two don't interfere" Akira ordered, glancing at each of his friends for a second before looking at Regiudea Cross Fusion form. "I'll definitely bring him back with my own hands" he continued. "Let's go, Hiro!"

(Play music: GranSazer OST 7 – Dorcrus No Theme)

Akira performed his transformation movements and yelled "Souchaku!" before becoming Sazer Remls. Remls and Regiudea then jumped leaped high from their current location and landed on the roof of a warehouse that was near to the pier.

The two then battle using hand-to-hand combat, kicking and punching each other. During one time, Remls managed to take the lead before he grabbed and held Regiudea's neck, stopping him from attacking. "Open your eyes, Hiro!" Akira begged.

"Shut up!" Regiudea barked and managed to break free before he elbowed Remls stomach and kicked him away. "Raven Bow!" he summoned the mentioned weapon in his hand, which has some similarities to Tarious's 'Falcon Bow'. "How long are you going to continue this meaningless battle?! That Erai is only using you!" Akira told him.

"There's no use for you to trick me" Regiudea retorted. "Mom, Ran-san, and everyone else are my enemy! That also includes you! Everyone tried to kill me because my existence will bring destruction to them and this world" he continued. "Erai-sama told me that"

"Wrong!" Akira yelled. "That alien tricked you!" he told him. "What do you think you know about me?!" Regiudea scowled and aimed his weapon towards Remls. The bow seems to be charged up with blue energy flame as Regiudea pulled the string as he started chanting with an increasing volume, "Deadly…"

Remls who saw this quickly leaped as high as he can into the sky before slowly descending down while roaring. Regiudea re-aimed his bow towards Remls who was in the skies, trying to shoot him down while the former still continuing to perform his special attack.

He got a clear aim of the indigo GranSazer as the latter descended. However the sun suddenly shines so brightly on Regiudea's visor, causing him to turn away. He did not realised that he accidently moved his weapon a bit and his aim was not exact.

"Raven!" Regiudea turned back briefly to the sky and released the string, unleashed a giant blue fiery arrow. However, Remls was able to avoid it successfully as he descended faster while moving away from the direction of the blue fiery arrow.

"What?!" Regiudea gasped in surprised by this. However, Remls was already closed and kicked Regiudea's weapon away with his right feet before the latter could say anything further, causing him to lose balance until he fell off the roof.

As Remls successfully landed on the roof, he quickly jumped off from the roof and landed close to where Regiudea was. The latter was lying on the ground during that time. "Iron Gale!" Akira yelled and slammed his right palm with his left fist.

The sapphire gem on the Knuckle Riser glows with the colour of Indigo. A tornado appeared on his right hand as he raised it up like holding a gun. An iron rifle gun that looks like the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle was formed from the tornado.

Remls aimed his weapon directly towards Regiudea's head while the latter was trying to get up, surprising him as he noticed. At that time, Regiudea was still lying on the ground, with his head tilted up a little.

He glanced around and realised that he was on a dead end. His surrounding are just walls of the warehouses and he could not move even if he wanted to. The indigo GranSazer aimed his weapon towards Regiudea's head and a slight movement might cause the former to shoot.

Therefore Regiudea remain silent and did not do anything, just waiting for fate to take his life and fall by the hands of Remls. However, much to his surprise, Remls did not shoot at him and he held his grey rifle on his right side, which Regiudea did not expect the indigo GranSazer to do.

"Why?" Regiudea questioned with a tone of anger. "You have a chance to finish me off" he told him. "Do you really think a father would do such a thing to their son?" Akira questioned him back.

"Don't be naive!" Regiudea scorned, not even answering the given question. "I wouldn't hold back and take down my opponent to the end if I were you right now" he explained. "You might regret for pitying your enemy now"

"Why is that?" Akira asked. "Who knows if I might be pretending what I am doing right now? I can even kill you from my current position' Regiudea explained. "You won't" said Akira bluntly. "Don't mocked me!" Regiudea barked as he quickly get up and punched Remls on the chest with his right fist, sending the indigo GranSazer flying.

Remls managed to land safely a few distance away from the sea. If Remls did not do so he will fell off into the sea that was behind him. Regiudea head towards Remls and then stop with some distance formed between them. "Are you trying to disgrace me?! I fought you guys and even tried to kill you! Stop pitying me!" he shouted angrily.

"You keep talking about kill your past self and his friends every time but do you actually mean that?" Akira argued, standing properly and looked at Regiudea. "What are you getting at?" Regiudea asked, confused with Remls's words.

"You fought those people who can use Cross Fusion, right? Why you didn't killed them back then when you had a chance?" Remls questioned. Regiudea was taken aback by the question that was raised for him.

He kept talking about killing and so on but why he did not kill Netto and the others when he fought them? It should not be a problem as those people have no such close relationship with him yet he spared all of them after they are unable to fight.

"I… just felt they aren't worth killing" Regiudea answered hesitantly, he did not know what he even said. "Wrong" said Akira. "You couldn't do it" he continued. Regiudea remain speechless and unable to counter this argument.

Coincidentally, Ryouko and Hakariya arrived to where the two were right now from Remls's right side. "What do you mean…?" Regiudea asked after some time of silent. His tone was a bit uncertain.

"Hiro, you were once one of the heroes who fight using LBX to save the world" Akira explained. "There's no way someone who cherished the life of others would leave innocent people dying in a hotel explosion". This answer make him dumbstruck even more.

"Professor Yamano, your friends and Haruka said that out of everyone in the team, you were the most polite and caring for them despite acting like a child. I know and understand why you become like this. I feel bad that I couldn't be of help when you need me" Akira continued.

"Please… remember back who you are and who are the important people to you!" he implored. "Hiro!" Akira shouted. The yell of Regiudea's true name caused him to suddenly be taken aback before he started moving randomly back and forth while holding his head with his two hands.

"What? What is this?!" Regiudea cried panicky. He seems to be anguished by something as he started yowling loudly probably some times after his previous words. "What is happening?" Hakariya asked, did not understand what is happening to Regiudea. He, Remls and Ryouko were shocked by this too.

"Looks like he's in agony" Ryouko deduced. At this moment, various past images or moments of his younger self, Oozora Haruka and some of his friends, including Ran infiltrated into his mind.

 **Chapter 3: Future Hiro's memories**

For almost every of his close friends, he remembered through all the battles that involved LBXs, which he had ever experienced. Those past memories comes briefly with hardly any conversation or sound but only images from the first memory.

First, he saw himself from his kindergarten years watching Senshiman on television with an earnest smile and excitement. Next, it was an image of Hiro during 13 years old, playing LBX battle in the finals of Artemis, manipulating Perseus against Ban's Elysion and Asuka's Vampire Cat as they are the remaining opponents.

Afterwards, comes the battle with Jessica's Jeanne D and Yuuya's Liu Bei against Kirito's customised version of Hakai O in the Britannia Clock Tower. Following this comes the battle against Killer Droid Wyvern in some mixed up forests with Kazu's Achilles Deed, Ami's White Pandora and Ban's Ikaros Zero.

The next thing he remember was fighting together with Ban against Gouda's Hakai O Dogma and Sendou's Nightmare Fear in the basement of Blue Cats Café. The memory was followed by battling Sigma Orbis in Infinity Net with Jin's Triton and Ban's Ikaros Zero.

Finally for his friends, even though the incident occurred much earlier than his second memory, it was Hiro's first time fighting again Ran's Minerva in Angra Texas. As for his mother, he was playing video games with her using a black rectangular game controller.

All the peoples that Hiro loved and treasured were gathered together in a white background. His mother and Ran particularly reached out their hands to Regiudea as his past self while smiling, engendered him to join them. As he reached out his hands, Hiro saw that he and his friends suddenly had their appearance changed to their adult's form.

His future self has grown taller like how he was right now, taller than his mother and any of the girls he knew. Then he saw Arata, a junior who admires Hiro together with his friends from Kamui Daimon. His mother and all of his friends, gave a friendly grin to him.

Having them was a wonderful gift that can never be replaced no matter what for him. Just then, a few flashbacks contains good or bad memories cut in and made that cheerful scene vanished into thin air.

 _Flashback 1_

The scene took place at an amusement park during night time and happened some days before Hiro got brainwashed. Ran was sitting with Hiro side by side on a bench near some bushes and each of them was eating marble ice cream in a cup.

As time goes on, the amount of ice cream in their cup obviously will decrease as they ate and none of the couple speak with each other to enjoy their ice cream. Ran was the first one to finish her own ice cream before she mumbled, "Already? This marble ice cream was too good…"

The red hair girl then sighed in disappointment, the ice cream was so delicious and she ate it too fast. Afterwards, she glance to Hiro who was on her right and was surprised that he was not finished yet.

She also noticed that he was eating much slower than her and the amount that he still had more. Ran looked and snickered as she thought of something sketchy before changing to her normal cheerful expression.

"Hiro" Ran called out and the blue hair boy turned to her. "What is that?" she asked, pointing her left index finger to somewhere on Hiro's right side, which the latter naively spun to that direction at while holding his cup and spoon.

Hiro looked and try to identify what Ran is pointing at but all he sees are just people and there is hardly anything out of ordinary. He did not even realised that Ran was using her spoon to snatch all his remaining marble ice cream and put it in her cup before turning away from him.

"Hey, Ran-san" Hiro called out while still looking. "What are you pointing at?" he asked and turned back to where Ran is. He felt weird that not only she did not responds to him but was turning away eating her ice cream greedily.

Hiro shrugged in confused before he went to continue eating his ice cream but he gaped in surprise when there are hardly any on his cup left for him. The blue hair boy realised and then turned to Ran as he grumbled loudly, "Ran-san!"

Ran just ate her last spoon of ice cream by the time Hiro called her and she suddenly got a brain freeze as she consumed it too quickly before touching her forehead. "Why did you took my ice cream?!" Hiro asked angrily before Ran turned to him while still holding her forehead.

"Sorry, Hiro" Ran apologised with an awkward grin. "This marble ice cream was too good and mine has already finished" she explained, her answer does not seem to please Hiro at all. "Unforgivable!" Hiro whined like a kid and Ran giggled at his attitude while she gets up from the bench, trying to run away from him.

"You won't escape!" he cried as he quickly stood and grabbed Ran's right hand with his left hand before pulling her. However, Hiro accidentally pulled her too strong towards him that both of them ended up falling on the ground with Ran on top of him.

The distance of their faces was too close to each other that their lips nearly got into contact, which astonished them as both of them suddenly blushed.

None of them had the guts to say anything in that awkward state until a female from a couple that walked nearby them said to her boyfriend, "Hey, honey. Those couple are trying to make out in public"

That obvious, humiliating and startling remark quickly caused them to snap back into reality before they let go of their hands as they get up and turned away from each other in embarrassment while blushing madly.

People around them chuckles at their lovely and cute looking attitude as they walk past the blushing couple who become the centre of attention. Sometimes later, the crowd were no longer focusing on them which the two sighed in exhaustion as they sat down on the bench together again.

"Seems like everyone has stop staring at us" Ran stated in relief. "Sorry, I pulled you too strong that we both got humiliated in public" Hiro deeply apologised, looking at his friend besides him. "That's my line" Ran corrected, looking at Hiro too. "I shouldn't have taken your ice cream in the first place"

"No, don't worry about that" Hiro assured, replying with a cheerful grin. The blue hair boy then noticed a Ferris wheel a few distance away from their current location and he thought about chatting with Ran in the gondola. "Hey, Ran-san" Hiro called out as he look at her again. "Want to go ride that Ferris wheel?" he invited.

Ran looked at the mentioned facility and instantly nodded without a second thought. The couple then went to that Ferris wheel and they saw there are no people at all other than them who wanted to ride it as they approached.

An adult female worker wearing orange jumpsuit who was taking care of the Ferris wheel near its gate noticed the couple who wanted to ride them as they approached her. "Hey, Miss. Can we take a ride?" Hiro requested. The female worker stared weirdly at the two from top to the bottom, which leaves the couple uneasy.

Suddenly she smiled and said, "Okay, go on" before she opened up the gate for Hiro and Ran to enter. The two seem surprised as they did not understand what is going on as they looked at her in confuse.

"The truth is I should not allowed anyone to ride since it is almost closing time but you two newlyweds look too cute that I feel bad if I refused" the female worker explained. The statement just made their face become fully red, their hearts skip a beat, more embarrassed and speechless.

The female worker then went inside and opened up the door into the gondola for them. Their gondola was a mix of red and blue similar to the hair of the couples but was decorated with small many white lights around it. The inside of gondola was yellow with black seats and brightened with white light.

 _(Play song 'Do Wak Parappa' by Hiroki Maekawa)_

She then turned to where they were and said, "Come in". Hiro and Ran went and entered the gondola together before they took their seats, facing each other and the female worker closes the door. The female worker waved at them as the red-blue gondola started to ascend in clockwise direction slowly.

 _Do Wak Parappa ookina koe de  
Do Wak Parappa uta WO utaou_

Throughout their ride, none of the two look or spoke to each other and it is just natural for this to happen. First, the public thought they were making out openly without any shame and got humiliated. Second, someone just called them 'Newlyweds', which they feel more embarrassed as they are neither lovers nor married couples.

Hiro thought that it might be the time for him to break out this hush moment and called out, "Ran-san", which the red hair girl looked at him. "Did you enjoy today's…date?" he asked hesitantly, the word 'date' was not the word he would like to say.

 _Itsumo doori kimi to kaerimichi fumareta hou ga make de migiashi_

"Yes, I did. Although there are some things I don't" Ran answered and Hiro had grin on his face. Her answer was both relief and disappointing to him. Yes, Hiro felt glad Ran was having fun and understood why she did not enjoy the date. "Hey, Ran-san. Do you think you could hear me out for a while?" Hiro requested.

 _Gut to dashite mata korondeta ZUBON Kara HIZA ga KONNICHIWA_

This make her stared at him in confused as she saw him stood up inside the slowly moving gondola. "Ran-san, I…I…" Hiro stuttered to say out the words but he used his courage to declare it clearly to her, "I love you!"

 _Suki Na mono WO tsukue Ni narabete Dore de asobu ka kangaetemiru_

Hearing this from Hiro makes Ran astonished and her heart skips a beat. Hiro just confessed to Ran that he is love with her inside a gondola of the Ferris wheel where they were alone during the night.

 _HAtto kizuku onaka hetta shukudai WA kyou mo atomawashi_

"Ever since I met and know you, I've started to feel and act more like who I am. You're beautiful, cheerful and most of all, your persevered heart attracted me" Hiro continued.

 _Saa hajimaru WONDER LAND houkago no CHIME ga START SA_

"As time goes on, I couldn't get you out of my head and I realised that I might not be able to live without you" he concluded before panting for a few times.

The moment afterwards was totally quiet, Hiro's heart was thumping faster every second as Ran had yet to give him an answer. He was afraid of what her answer might be after confessing his love feeling to her. In his heart, he wanted Ran to say 'I love you too' but sadly, knowing reality nothing comes that easily.

 _Saa minna de One Two Three Te WO tsunaide iku yo!_

Plus, women were so complicated to understand as they got their own taste for the man they like be it appearance or attitude. Even though Hiro and Ran were close friends, it does not mean that she likes him beyond that. Her looked suddenly becomes different and looked unfriendly plus angry, which Hiro was shocked to see that.

 _(Song and Music stop for a while)_

He then shut his eyes and his hands shivered in frustration as he thought that Ran rejected him but he did not want to see or hear her saying it directly. For him and every honest man, being rejected by a woman they like will rip their heart apart.

However, he also knew that women felt more heartbroken if the man they liked toyed with their hearts just for fun without truly loving them. That is why they acted more coldly on this matter.

Hiro heard her stood up and it was not music to his ears because of what he saw just now. His throat gulped at the thought of Ran beating him since she learnt karate and was a champion of it.

Suddenly, Hiro felt that her hands was on his face and he could not bear to watch while shivering in fear. He knew what might happened next but he wished he do not. However, something was completely off as he felt something different on his lips.

 _(Song and Music play again)_

 _Do Wak Parappa ookina koe de_

 _Do Wak Parappa uta WO utaou_

He opened up his eyes slowly in fear but was astounded when he saw Ran's lips was in contact with his. He felt weird as not only his thoughts were wrong but he received a kiss on the lips from the woman he likes.

 _Ashita WA ashita no kaze WO mate Do Wak Parappa tanoshiku naru ne_

It was truly his first kiss with her. Ran then released the kiss and looked at Hiro. Her pretty yellow neon eyes met the gazed of Hiro's dark brown eyes. "I love you too, Hiro" she told him.

 _Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa_

Hiro was speechless at that time but he happily replied with a smile. She said that she loves him too. "Is this your first kiss with the man you like, Ran-san?" Hiro asked. "Yes, how about you?" Ran asked. "Well…" Hiro hesitated to answer while scratching his right cheek with his right index finger.

 _(Only Music. No More Lyrics until the Last Part)_

"I guess you were the second woman to give me a kiss" he awkwardly answered. His answer makes Ran astonished and infuriated as she angrily asked, "Then, who was the first woman you kiss?"

"My first kiss from the first woman wasn't on the lips and she was my mother" Hiro answered and this surprises Ran. "My first kiss on the lips was from you, Ran-san" he stated and Ran's face was fully tainted like her hair.

"Hiro, you idiot!" Ran yelled before she turned around and sulk. "Sorry, Ran-san" Hiro apologised, trying to cheer her up. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "Of course!" Ran answered without second thought. "You lied to me, you big liar!" she cried.

"I just thought that I wanted to revenge on you for taking my ice cream but I never thought you would be that angry" Hiro explained but Ran ignored him and huffed angrily.

Just then, Ran felt that Hiro embraces him from behind as she saw his arms around her waist and his head rested on her right shoulder.

Ran was surprised and wanted to get angry but she could not as Hiro was gentle when he embraces her from behind. She could not help but feel comfortable by this and leaned her head against his before closing her eyes and smile.

Hiro noticed this and grin back to her before closing his eyes and tightening the embrace a little. Words were not needed to convey what they feel as both of them understood each other.

Ran have already forgiven him for what he did to her and Hiro was grateful that she did so. Not long afterwards, Hiro opened up his eyes and saw that they have reached the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Ran-san, look" said Hiro and Ran do as he told. She was happy as the night view of the city filled with lights was so pretty to be gazed from their position. "It's pretty" Ran commented. "Yeah" Hiro agreed as he continued to gaze at the view with her.

Just then, Ran spun and faced him. "Hiro, this is the best day I ever had in my life" Ran told him. "Thank you" she expressed her gratitude. "Me too" Hiro concurred and grin at her.

 _Do Wak Parappa tanoshiku naru ne_

"Hey, I know it might be early for me to say this but will you stay together by my side, forever?" he bravely proposed and Ran gladly nodded without second thought. She wanted to be together with Hiro. Then the two shared another kiss on the lips while embracing each other in the red-blue gondola.

 _Flashback 2_

(Play Music: Danball Senki W OST 04 'Rebellion!')

This took place in Tokio city which most of them were devastated. Sounds of guns, explosions, and people screaming in fear could be heard. In the middle of the city lies army of LBXs attacking everywhere, causing more explosions and destructions.

Standing alone on at the top of a tower in the city was no other than the brainwashed Hiro, wearing a black hoodie long coat with almost every part of his upper body exposed, black pants, white belt, and black shoes. His eyes was red and he was staring at the ground below him.

Ran, Arata, Ban with NICS and Seeker team were fighting the attacking LBX army with their own. They destroyed every single one they could found and when they noticed him, Hiro gave a bloodthirsty glare at them while they were shocked to see him like that. "Hiro…? Why…?" Ran asked, horrified with what she saw.

 _Flashback 3_

This memory took place at the hall for Hiro's birthday party after he was turned back to normal. Everyone was having fun in the party after the main event of the party had passed. In the middle of the crowded party, Ran was standing alone, gazing at her friends and other guests that was enjoying the party.

Hiro who was a few distance away, saw her through the surrounding crowd. At this time, he have fully recovered from amnesia but he had yet to speak to Ran, the woman he loved and was faltered to do so.

It could not be helped, while Hiro was being brainwashed, he brutally destroyed Ran's LBX without mercy and tears fell off from her eyes. He was shocked to learn that their relationship was torn apart from what he did but he still wanted to be together with her.

He was scared that she might not gave him a second chance even though he asked for her forgiveness. "Come on, just go!" a female voiced ordered as Hiro felt he was pushed by someone from behind. He turned back and surprised to see that it was Kourin. She was together with his mother, Oozora Haruka.

"Mom. Kourin-san" Hiro called out. "Don't let her waiting, Hiro" Kourin stated. "But… what if Ran wouldn't forgive me?" Hiro argued, panicked of what might happen. "Don't worry, Hiro. Be honest and believe in yourself. I'm sure Ran-chan will understand" Professor Oozora assured.

"Mom…" Hiro muttered. "I'm a woman so I can understood what Ran-chan felt. She's waiting for you to confront her directly" Professor Oozora explained. "Better hurry now" Kourin reminded. "You don't want another guy to go hit on and relieve her if you keep quiet"

With that, Hiro then turned towards where Ran is and approaches her. Ran noticed his presence and turned to where Hiro was. "Hiro" Ran called out. There was a short silence among the two until Hiro started, "Ran-san… I… I…'m sorry" he deeply apologised while bowing down to her, which she was surprised and let Hiro continued.

"I've been doing bad things to people and I totally regretted that you were among those people. Even if I was being brainwashed, it still doesn't change the fact that your heart was deeply hurt because of me" Hiro continued before he raises up his body, looking into her eyes.

"It's not my place to ask something like this from you after what I did to you but… will you be together by my side, forever?" he requested and the moment went quiet again. Hiro dropped down his head in disappointment after he saw she did not replied to him. He should have thought this might happened in the first place.

Suddenly, he was caught by surprised when he saw Ran came and embraced him from the front. He could hear her sobbing too. "Yes… I will, Hiro…" Ran approved as she wept tears. "And please don't become something like that again" she begged as he could heard her weeping coming through his ears.

"I definitely won't be. I promise" Hiro claimed and embraces her back. Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka, Kourin and the rest of the people in the party were happy for them as they noticed and watched this lovely heart touching scene.

However, the lovely scene was cut short when an explosion occurred at the entrance of the hall. The scene repeats again as what Kourin told them last time. **(Read chapter 'The True Past of Hiro's future self' to recap)**.

Everyone, both the guests and Hiro's friends was erased by Erai one by one, eliminating their existence. "Everyone!" Hiro called out to his friends and guests that were erased but he had to run away with his mother, Ran and Kourin.

However, their efforts to run away were futile as Erai tailed them to the park with his spaceship. Hiro was forced to escape with Kourin and Erai used his power against the two escapees.

Hiro and Kourin nearly got erased but the former's mother and lover intercepted the alien's attack. No exception for everyone, Oozora Haruka and Hanasaki Ran, Hiro's most important people were began to be eliminated from their existence as well because of the attack.

Before they completely faded away, Hiro's mother and his red-hair girlfriend smiled at him for one last time and whispered some words to him. He remembers very well as their voices echoed together inside him one last time before everything become pitch-black.

 **"Hiro, I love you"**

 **By Oozora Haruka and Hanasaki Ran**

 _All Flashbacks End_

Back to the current time, Akira as Remls, Ryouko and Hakariya watched Regiudea was screaming in agony while holding his head as the enemy remembered his past. "Everyone! Don't go! Mom! Ran-san!" Regiudea yelled out two of the familiar names while moving randomly here and there.

"Did he… remember his past?" Hakariya guessed as he watched this. "Everyone is gone… I am alone. No!" He continued to yell while not looking where he was walking until he fell on the ground. He does not even realised that as he got caught up in the past images inside his head.

He continued to scream as he get up and repeat the same thing. "Don't leave me alone. I'm scared. I'm scared to be alone!" Regiudea admitted as he reached his arms somewhere while screaming. He did not realised that he was heading towards the sea and about to fall down.

Much to the surprise of Ryouko and Hakariya, Remls went and grabbed the anguished Regiudea from falling before embracing him. "Don't worry, Hiro! I'm here for you. Your father is here! You're not alone!" Akira told him.

"Dad?" Regiudea echoed in surprise. "My Dad is here?" he asked. "That's right. Calm down and look deep into your heart. If you do so, you will be able to notice me" Akira continued. Regiudea do as he was told and the Sagittarius sign on the back of his hand appeared glowing in green.

The gem of Remls's Knuckle Riser also started to shine brightly as it resonated with Future Hiro's Sagittarius sign. The white light that was emitted from the Knuckle Riser engulfed both Remls and Regiudea together for some time.

After the light faded away, Ryouko and Hakariya noticed both Remls and Regiudea reverted to their human form. Regiudea or more correct, Future Hiro with his eyes closed was being embraced by Akira, his father.

The grown up Hiro slowly opened up his eyes, which is still red and saw that someone embraced him. Akira also opened up his eyes and saw that his grown up son already reverted back to his human form as he let go of the hug before looking into his son's red eyes.

"Hiro…" Akira called out. "Are you back to normal?" he asked. "W…Who are you?" Future Hiro asked, did not know who the man in front of him was. "My name is Dentsuin…No… Oozora Akira" Akira introduced himself. "I am your biological father"

"You… are my father?" Future Hiro asked, surprised by this and Akira nodded for his son' confirmation while smiling warmly. Tears fell off Future Hiro's eyes, he thought that he was alone for good but his father was right before his very eyes.

"D…D…" Future Hiro stuttered to say the word as he was delightfully glad that he was not alone but managed to say it, "Dad!" Future Hiro called out and quickly snuggled Akira before crying loudly. Akira gladly hugged his son back, happy that he is fully back to normal.

Ryouko and Hakariya were happy too as they watched this from where they were before approaching Akira and Future Hiro. Future Hiro finally stopped crying as he noticed Ryouko and Hakariya approaching before letting go of his embrace on his father.

"Dad, who are they?" Future Hiro asked as Akira also spun to his son's direction of view. "These two are my friends, Hiro" Akira told him as Ryouko and Hakariya had already arrived to where he and Future Hiro were.

"My name is Matsuzaka Ryouko" Ryouko introduced. "Hakariya Jin, nice to meet you, Hiro" Hakariya did the same and reached out his right hand towards Hiro. "Yes, nice to meet you two" Future Hiro replied and do the same thing before shaking hands with Hakariya.

"Thank goodness, Akira. Hiro is back to normal" said Ryouko. "Yeah" Akira concurred. "Well then, let's all go back to the Science Labs" Hakariya suggested before he stop shaking hands with Future Hiro. "Yeah, let's go" Akira declared.

 **Chapter 4: The Return of the Dead, Alien Probe and Evil Scientist, Doctor Regal**

"I won't allow that!" a rasping male voice shouted, which grabbed the attention of the quad. Then they noticed someone on top at one of the nearby warehouses. It was a beardy man, who probably aged 50 with pale skin, purple eyes and long black hair.

He wore white gloves, violet framed chainless monocle on his right eye, black shoes brown pants and clothing with indigo lining inside maroon trench coat layered with fabrics of grey and indigo on the torso and shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Akira barked angrily, the presence of that old man means bad news for the quad. "I am Doctor Regal" the old man introduced himself. "Doctor Regal?" Hakariya echoed.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to take that boy away, former GranSazers" Regal claimed. "Surrender him to me" he demanded. Future Hiro become scared by this and his whole body was shivering. He just met his father and now someone wants to separate them both.

Future Hiro was astonished as he saw Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya placed their protective arms on him. "Sorry Regal, but you're not taking my son away!" Akira declared. "Looks like I'll have to take him by force" Regal deduced as he snapped the fingers on his right hand.

Then three purple pillars of purple light rises from the ground around where Regal was. Three shadowy figures appeared from those purple light pillars. Those figures were revealed to be Adam, Eve and Mizel in the form of Mizel O Legion with the size of a human.

"You three!" Akira growled angrily. The presence of those trio means more bad news for Akira and the others. "Get them!" Regal ordered and those trio descended down from the roof of the warehouse.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 6 – Kakusei)

"Hiro, stand back!" Ryouko ordered and Future Hiro unquestionably do as he was told. "Let's go" Akira announced. Future Hiro saw his father, Ryouko and Hakariya started performing some sort of movements and heard them yelled 'Souchaku!' before a purple tornado surrounds each of them.

In a blink of an eye, he was astonished as saw them transformed into what they called GranSazers. His father was the one in indigo, Sazer Remls. Ryouko and Hakariya was the one in fuchsia, Sazer Velsou and purple, Sazer Dail respectively.

His eyes were not deceiving him, his father was and become some sort of super hero like Senshiman. For the first time, Future Hiro never thought that he had a cool looking father who was a super hero of some kind.

"Sazer Remls!" "Sazer Velsou!" "Sazer Dail!" the three former Wind Tribe declared as they each formed their own pose, revealing who they were. "Try your best but you guys can't win against us" Adam scorned, looking down on the former Wind Tribe. "It won't be the same like last time"

"That's our line" Hakariya retorted. "Prepare yourself!" Akira declared as he, Velsou and Dail each summoned their signature weapons and started their attack on Adam, Eve and Mizel.

Dail and Velsou fought respectively Adam and Eve in close range with some mix of hand to hand combat and also using their respective signature weapon, Axe Tagger and Sel Cross.

Remls battled Mizel from long range using his Iron Gale rifle and shoot out golden bullets at the latter while avoiding his close range attack.

Their battle was also the same like his teammates, have a mix of hand to hand combat. They keep an eye on Regal while fighting just to ensure he did not try to approach Future Hiro while they were fighting.

Throughout the fight, Future Hiro began to notice that a Sagittarius sign glowing in green appeared on the back of his left hand. "What is this?" he started wondering what that symbol means.

During the first period of the fight it seems like Remls and the others gained the upper hand as they were able to overcome Adam, Eve, and Mizel. However, as the battle continued, the tables were turned again the former Wind Tribe.

Adam, Eve and Mizel have grown stronger than the last time the former GranSazers encountered as the latter group noticed. Remls and his two ally were forced to back off near to where Future Hiro was as they could not continue to battle their strong opponent without any strategy.

The three of them, especially Akira were panting heavily in exhaustion while holding their weapons. If anyone of their opponents attacked any time soon, not only they might not be able to survive but they will lose. "Darn it! They're too strong!" Hakariya whined.

"Didn't we warned that you guys can't win against us?" Eve reminded with a smug on her face. "How in the world can we win against them?" Ryouko asked her group.

Akira then thought that they need to call out their allies, the new GranSazers and Cross Fusion members.

"Ryouko, contact everyone and told them to come assist us immediately" Akira ordered and his allies were surprised by this. "But…aren't they?" Ryouko wanted to argue as Hiro and the rest are on their mission to recover Cloud Dragon and the Chou Sei Shin.

"I know but we can't let the enemy have Hiro again no matter what" Akira cut in and explained. "All right, I'll do it" Ryouko abided. "Keep an eye on Hiro while doing so" Akira reminded and Velsou nodded before the former turned to Dail.

"Jin, we'll keep those three busy as long as we can until our allies arrive" he told the purple GranSazer. "Leave it to me" Hakariya concurred. "Whatever you do, don't let them get close Hiro" Akira reminded. "Okay!" Ryouko and Hakariya responded before they execute their strategy.

As ordered by Remls, Velsou stay close to Future Hiro as she raised up her left fist, setting the Knuckle Riser's indicator to point at a Wi-Fi like symbol, which means 'Communication Mode'. Remls and Dail kept Adam, Eve and Mizel busy to stall Velsou some time to contact their allies.

"Ran, can you hear me?" Ryouko asked through her Knuckle Riser. The mentioned of that name struck Future Hiro but he did not want to ask anything yet as it might be someone else with the same name. "Yes, Ryouko-san. Loud and clear" Ran answered, her voiced was transmitted through Ryouko's Knuckle Riser.

Future Hiro was astonished the moment he heard Ran's voice. He thought he was dreaming as the Ran he knew was gone for good but the person who Ryouko was talking to was clearly his lover. "Ran-san!" Future Hiro mumbled as he was still astound to hear her voice once more.

Not only that, he even heard the voice of Ami, Gouda, Jessica and the gasps of his other known friends he knew as Velsou explained the situation. Although it might be difficult to distinguish whose voice were among the one who gasped simultaneously, Future Hiro knew which is which as he thought his friends were alive.

However, as Velsou was about to continue explaining, she noticed Eve break past through Remls and Dail and was charging towards her and Future Hiro. Velsou summoned her bucklers and blocked Eve's attack with it as the latter used her weapons on the fuchsia GranSazer.

She managed to push Eve away from Future Hiro and herself. "Ryouko-san, is Ran-san and the others alive?" Future Hiro asked although it was not the right time to do so. He was so curious to know if Ran and all his friends are still alive.

Velsou was surprised to hear that Future Hiro ask this question to her while were preoccupied with handling Eve. Judging from the way he ask, Future Hiro did not seem to remember anything while he was Regiudea.

Neither her, Hakariya nor Akira asked Future Hiro if he remembered anything while being manipulated. They thought it would make the situation worse if Future Hiro started to ask questions of what happened and if they told him, he might feel too much guilty for the bad things he did, especially for Ran and Oozora Haruka.

"Yes, Hiro. They are alive. That also includes Haruka-san" Ryouko confirmed. This answer totally makes Future Hiro feel glad as he heard this. Not just only his friends were alive but his mother was alive too.

"Although I can guarantee you that they are not the one from your timeline" she corrected while fighting against Eve. This statement suddenly brings disappointing news to Future Hiro, as they were not the people he loved from his timeline.

However, he still glad to hear that they still existed even though the ones he knew were gone for good. He could still see them again, which matters the most to him. "What do you mean, Ryouko-san?" Future Hiro asked, wanted to know more.

"Hiro, I know you got a lot of questions to ask but I am a bit preoccupied right now" Ryouko told him while blocking Eve's attack. "I can't explain everything but I'll try to explain what is important so listen carefully" she said and managed to push Eve away from them. "Yes, I understood" Future Hiro responded.

And so Future Hiro listen to what Velsou explained to him and did not ask questions as she was busy fighting Eve. She told him that his friends and also Hiro from the past are currently in this world and that they are the next generation of GranSazers, the warri0rs that protects the peace and harmony of the universe.

Currently, this world and their world which Future Hiro have live before were in danger. The GranSazers power were needed to end this threat together with the help of the heroes of this world, Cross Fusion Members that can use Cross Fusion, which humans become one with their respective Artificial Intelligence partner.

Future Hiro was manipulated by the enemy, Erai to fight the Cross Fusion members, the previous generation of GranSazers and also the current generation, which is himself and his friends from the past.

The only one friend Future Hiro had from his timeline was only Tatsunagi Kourin, who told what actually happened to the former. Before Hiro, Future Hiro's past self was involved together with his friends, Erai killed the Future Hiro's friends.

The reason was because Future Hiro and his friends will be able to stop him so Erai decided to kill them but the alien spared Future Hiro. The assumption Ryouko and the others thought that Future Hiro was a potential villain and underling for that alien to achieve his goals.

"I see" said Future Hiro. "So that's what happened" he assumed. At that time, Velsou pushed Eve away from them. "However, that alien have made a big mistake" Ryouko stated.

"Your past self and his friends and also the Cross Fusion members will still be able to stop his ambitions even though he did that to you and your friends. That is why everything happens as it is now" she conclude.

Then Eve came attacking again and Velsou went forward to intercept the former. "Just give it up, you guys can't win" Eve claimed. "No, we won't!" Ryouko argued as she struggle to back Eve off from the former.

However, Eve managed to push Velsou's bucklers with her wooden swords and kicked the latter away, who landed near Future Hiro. "Ryouko-san!" Future Hiro called out as he went approaches Velsou.

After Velsou, Remls and Dail were sent flying by Mizel and Adam respectively and landed to where Future Hiro and Velsou was. "Dad! Hakariya-san!" Future Hiro cried and he approaches the two GranSazers as well.

Future Hiro saw Adam, Eve and Mizel were approaching him, Remls, Velsou and Dail. However, Remls, Velsou and Dail were unable to get up and fight as they were worn out from battling their enemies.

"What should I do?" Future Hiro said in his mind panicky, thinking what he should do to help. He did not know anything about fighting and if Ran was here, she might be able to help. He glanced around him here are hardly anything like pipes, rods or anything for him to use for fighting.

Future Hiro had lost hope of what to do until he saw the astrological symbol of Gemini on Remls's chest. Something about that bugs him as he also glance at Velsou and Dail. The two GranSazers respectively have a symbol of Aquarius and Libra.

"The symbols on Dad's and the others chest. Aren't these symbols belongs to the astrological signs for Wind? What is the meaning of this?" Future Hiro asked himself, not understanding why they had those astrological signs.

Then Future Hiro remembered what Ryouko as Velsou told him about his past self and his friends were GranSazers. He also remembered the glowing Sagittarius sign in green located on the back of his left hand, which he knew it was one of the symbols belongs for Fire.

As he connects what he heard from Velsou and what he saw for himself, Future Hiro thought to himself that he might be able to transform into a GranSazer to fight Adam, Eve and Mizel. But he then thought back about it, will he be able to transform without the other two GranSazers who each bears the other two astrological signs for Fire, which is Aries and Leo?

The reason was because his father and the others bears the astrological signs for Wind as he saw them transformed. However, Future Hiro noticed that the enemies is approaching much closer to the quad as he doubted himself.

"There's no time for me to doubt about this. Dad and the others will be killed if I don't do something" Future Hiro said in his mind and was determined to save Remls and the others. The grown-up Hiro looked at the enemies in front of him and stood in front of Remls, Velsou and Dail, much to the surprise of the three laid down GranSazers.

"Hiro!" Akira called out. "You audacious villains! I'm your opponent!" Future Hiro declared as he raised his left fist to his chest. The Sagittarius sign on the back of his left hand appeared glowing in green.

"I won't allow you!" Regal who was just watching, claimed as he quickly jumped off from the roof of the warehouse and landed in front of Future Hiro, surprising him and the three GranSazers.

Before Future Hiro could say anything or react, Dr Regal brutally grabbed the former's neck with his right hand. The moment Future Hiro was touched by that old man, the former started screaming in pain as blue electric current come out from Regal's hand and electrocute Future Hiro.

"Hiro!" The three GranSazers cried out his name as they watched Future Hiro yelping as he got electrified by Regal. Future Hiro then fell unconscious before he fell lying face backward on the floor.

Regal then started laughing like a maniac as he single handily grabbed the unconscious Future Hiro and lift him up with his right hand. "Regal! You fiend!" Akira growled as he, Velsou and Dail get up to their feet. "Give Hiro back!" he angrily demanded.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that" Regal retorted and started laughing like a maniac again. Remls, Velsou and Dail roared in anger by this as they charged towards Regal but the latter reached out his left hand towards them.

An expanding light purple beam was unleashed from his hand and it electrocuted the three GranSazers as they got caught into it before they were sent flying, reverted them back to their human form and sprawled on the floor.

They wanted to save Future Hiro but had some difficulty in moving their bodies that were injured. "If you surrender him from the very beginning, I will spare your lives but unfortunately it has to come to this" Regal commented.

Suddenly, a big black cylindrical capsule machine with glass door and a red button near the glass door appeared rising from a pink hole on the floor behind Regal. The old man turned and opened up the glass door before he placed the unconscious Future Hiro inside it and closes the glass door.

"Regal! What are you trying to do to Hiro?!" Akira questioned furiously as he watched this. Regal chuckled at Akira and the others for a while as he presses the red button before telling them, "Allow me to explain". The black capsule then started working and is performing some process, although Akira and the others do not know what that machine is doing.

"This capsule was meant to convert anything that was placed inside into something more powerful and of course evil. This boy was the perfect sample to be experimented. With all the potentials lies within him, he shall be reborn as the perfect, unstoppable human LBX. He will no longer have the human consciousness and acts like a monster similar to a Killer Droid that is" Regal elucidated before bursting into an insane laughter.

"Not while we're around!" Hakariya snapped. He, Ryouko and Akira get up again although they are not standing properly. "It is too late" Regal told them. "You rats shall die here. Get them!" he ordered. Adam, Eve and Mizel charged towards defenceless Akira and the others. The latter group gritted their teeth in frustration since they could not move and fight.

"Matador Burst!" Jin yelled. At the battle scene two yellow charged shots hit Adam from his left and sent him flying. Akira and the others were surprised as they did not understand what is going on.

"Night Scratch!" Jessica as Sazer Visuel yelled and landed in front of Eve from somewhere before slashing the latter and sent her flying with Lady Claw. "Jessica!" Ryouko called out. "I'll delete you!" Mizel declared as he pointed his Legion Saber towards Visuel.

Just then, Sazer Tragos appeared rising to the sky from beneath the floor behind Mizel using his drill arm, Spiral Horn and the latter spun and looked up behind him as he noticed this. "Penetrate Thunder!" Yuuya shouted as he dived towards Mizel while directing his drill arm at the latter. Mizel was forced to back off from Tragos's special attack.

"Looks like some more pesky rats have appeared" Regal gleaned. "Blink Shot!" Asuka cried and Regal glanced to his left. A blue water blast was speeding towards him but Regal easily dodged it by crouching.

Then the old man noticed that the new GranSazer which consists of Lion, Mithras, Velsou, Dail, Gans, Remls and Gorbion landed near to where Akira and the others were. They helped the former Wind Tribe to go somewhere from Regal by carrying them on their shoulders and jumped.

Akira was assisted by Lion, Gans, and Remls. Gorbion, Dail and Tragos help Hakariya while the three female GranSazers aided Ryouko. Regal then noticed somewhere away from his left, Sazer Tawlon and Sazer Pisces were there as he watched the new GranSazers that fetches the former Wind Tribe regroup.

From the new GranSazers side, they managed to save Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya as the ones involved just landed. "Ran! Everyone!" Akira called out. "Sorry we're late!" Ran apologised for their late appearance. "You're really save our backs" Hakariya stated as he sat down on the floor, sighing in relief. "Akira-san, what is going on?" Ban asked.

"Long story but we have to hurry and save Future Hiro" Akira told them. "He is in that black capsule machine" he said as he spun his head towards where the black capsule machine was, pointing at it for Ran and the others to see.

Then the group saw Adam, Eve and Mizel regroup to where Regal was. They seem prepared to battle against the new GranSazers. Regal chuckles evilly as he was apparently pleased by the sudden entrance of their enemy's reinforcements. "Seems like things have become more and more stimulating" he claimed and continued chuckling evilly.

 _To be continued…_

(Ending 'Kimi WO Tsurete Iku' by Abe Asami) **GranSazer ED**

Soko e tadori tsukeru no Nara

Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe

Shiro JA naku naru hodo Ni yogorete mo kamaiyashinai

Yume WO kanaeru tame Ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete WO

Boku no heiki Na kao WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Kimi WO egao Ni suru tame Ni hitsuyou Na toomawari naraba

Boku WA heiki Na furi WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Sore WA tsuyogari Na n' da kedo dokka honne mo majitte 'te

Da Kara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afurete 'ta

Ano koro made WA...

 **The next update will probably be a bit different. Half of the contents will be on what is going on in the Cyber World and the remaining half will be continuing from this chapter. Rate and Review like always.**


	22. The Battle Against Allies

**Sorry for the waiting, here you go. By the way, do you know that one person may have a true name? That person is Tatsunagi Kourin. She had a true name for this story, I already got one and you shall know it soon in the other upcoming chapters.**

 **Plus, I'm thinking about adding an OC, which is actually a PET animal for Hiro but of course not in here and I got one already too for its form. Except, the name is still not yet set. This story was already saturated with characters.**

 **(OPENING 'Be Somewhere')**

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

Miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga  
sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru  
sore WA tsumetaku hada Ni kuikonda totan Ni

Dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU WO ugokasu  
Te WO nobashitara sagashiteta asu Ni todoki souna no  
yubisaki Ni WA fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow  
Kinou he WA kesshite susumenai Kara  
me WO tojita mama hashiridaseba soko WA mirai

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

 **Chapter 1: The Black Mechanical Soldiers, Gig-Fighters**

At Carrie Harbour, Ran and the others LBX players in the form of GranSazers managed to save Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya just in the nick of time who were in a pinch. Those GranSazers are standing on one far side of the quay.

On their far opposite side, lies Regal, Adam, Eve, and Mizel who were standing near a big black capsule machine which was running some sort of process. Future Hiro was held captive inside that machine.

The former Wind Tribe were glad that their successors along with the other new GranSazers came to aid them. However, Ryouko noticed one thing, Hiro, the new Sazer Tarious and also the Cross Fusion team were absent.

"Everyone, where is Hiro? And the Cross Fusion members?" Ryouko asked. "They stayed behind to check up on the inactive Cloud Dragon" Ami answered. "Back then, we got some trouble with the Neo Darkloids and Puppetman, Erai's new subordinate inside the Cyber World" Kazu explained.

"Everyone's Net Navi were badly injured in the fight, mostly again Puppetman. Professor Hikari once told us that Cross Fusion will endanger both operator and Net Navi if either one of them was injured prior to it" Jessica told them.

"Hiro-kun is in the Cyber World with everyone's Net Navi to recover Cloud Dragon" Yuuya concluded. "IN THE CYBER WORLD?" Hakariya repeated loudly in amaze. How in the world can a human being with flesh and blood enter a world made of zeroes and ones?

"Yeah. We don't understand how but looks like the 'Dive In' symbol on our Knuckle Risers can do that" Jin deduced. "Hate to break it guys but we can talk later" Gouda intervened. "We got company here" Sendou warned.

Everyone soon noticed that their enemies have regroup and apparently were ready to battle. "Who is that old geezer?" Asuka asked. "He called himself as Doctor Regal. Seems to us, he was one of Erai's underlings" Hakariya answered.

"Everyone, be careful! That devil Regal easily overpowered us even though he seems unarmed" Akira notified. "Understood" Kirito responded. "Future Hiro is in that black machine right?" Ban guessed, referring to the machine near to their enemies,

"Regal is trying to make Future Hiro become evil again with that thing but this time more ferocious" said Akira. "What?!" Ban cried in shocked, hate the sound of what he just heard.

"Please save your future friend. That machine is already up and running. Who knows what bad things would happen if we keep dawdling here" Ryouko told them. "All right, let's retrieve Future Hiro" Ran declared and the other new GranSazers nodded before they spun to where their enemies were.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ban ordered and everyone charged towards Regal and his lackeys. However, Regal picked up something from his inner left side of trench coat with his right hand. When he reveal it, the thing was a grey small, hand-size, device shaped like pen.

The old man then threw it into the sky and that device glow as it splits up into many green fire balls before descending in front of him.

Those green fire balls transformed into an army of one red eye black mechanical soldiers wearing brown belt, and straps with the same colour as the belt tied with an aluminium ball inside a gold frame medal to their left arm. Their numbers are pretty big.

Those black mechanical soldiers then charged towards the new GranSazers. "What are these guys?" Kazu asked as everyone suddenly stop. "Those soldiers are Gig-Fighters" Hakariya's voice transmitted through the Knuckle Risers of the new GranSazers.

"They're just small fries but quite a meddling in sheer numbers" Ryouko explained, her voice also transmitted through the Knuckle Risers. "Looks like Regal is trying to buy some time with them" Jin assumed.

"We can't let ourselves get delayed. Everyone, finish them in one go" Ban ordered. "Roger!" the other new GranSazers responded.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 18 – Leviathan No Theme 2)

"Allow me to start first" Kirito volunteered as he started swinging his arms in clockwise from his view with bright blue spiral ball of air formed on his right palm according to his movement.

"Remls Tornado!" A tornado was launched from Remls's right palm as he thrust his hand forward. Some of the Gig-Fighters were blown away to somewhere away from the quay.

"I'm not going to lose" Kazu claimed, assuming that he is currently in a competition. Dail already his Axe Tagger up and ready to attack. Gorbion and Gans also summoned their respective weapon. "Dai Senpuu Ha!"

Dail lowered his left axe tonfa and then moved it to the back along with his right axe tonfa. After that, he thrust the Axe Tagger forward, sending a strong horizontal purple tornado blast which also blown away a number of Gig-Fighters.

"Get out of the way!" Gouda yelled as he swung his Blast Saw while charging it with blue electricity before thrusting it forward. "Death Storm!" A small tsunami was called forth and washes away numbers of the black mechanical soldier in the front row.

"Move! Move! Move!" Sendou snarled while swinging his double headed halberd around his waist once and at the same time, his weapon was charged with blue electricity. Once he completed the swing, he thrusts one end of the halberd forward while yelling, "Taikai Shou Setsudan (Ocean Roar Cut)!"

A stream of water at extremely high speed were unleashed from that end and cuts through almost every Gig-Fighters in the same column as Gans before they exploded.

Sazer Pisces raised both her hands open into the air while slowly bringing it down until they cupped together. At the same time, bubbles started gathering together with breeze until formed a small tornado snow ball.

"Snow Flurry!" Asuka cried as the snow ball on her hand break up to the front as flurry of snows. The Gig-Fighters that comes into contact with that flurry of snow quickly becomes stiffly frozen as ice.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 12 – Guncaesar)

"Bull Quake!" Jin yelled, charging his right fist with lightning before punching the ground and lots of rock pillars rises from the ground. Meanwhile, put both hands on the ground, grabbing it and the ground crack as he pulled it up, forming a boulder on his hands. "Goat Boulder!" Yuuya cried as he throws the boulder towards the Gig-Fighters.

Their attacks reduces a mass of the Gig-Fighters. "Let's go. Leopard Dash!" Jessica shouted as she bend down while wielding Lady Claw and in a blink of an eye, her movement becomes fast like Area Steal as she started moving. Sazer Visuel swiftly slashes 10 of the incoming Gig-Fighters before appearing behind them.

Those black mechanical soldiers try to hit her as they turned but unfortunately scars then appeared on each of the Gig-Fighters and they soon collapsed. As for Sazer Lion, he leaped into the air and engulfs his own body with flames before rolling himself towards the Gig-Fighters while shouting, "Blaze Rolling!"

The Gig-Fighters that was on his path were burned with his body flame before turning to ashes. "Velsou… Illusion!" Ami shouted, unleashing a purple beam from a bubble on her right palm and some of the Gig-Fighters fell victim to this as their movements were then halted.

Velsou then uses her right hand to order the paralysed Gig-Fighters to fly into the skies and then collided them with the other Gig-Fighters that were not victimised. Mithras started gathering heat energy by spreading her arms apart, coming together at her chest as she holds the energy in a ball form.

"Flame Destroyer!" She then tosses the gathered energy as a red/orange/yellow beam from her right hand while her left hand is balled up into a fist. A swarm of Gig-Fighters got destroyed from this attack as well and those were the last of the black mechanical soldier army.

"All right!" Asuka cheered. "The Gig-Fighters have been eliminated" Gouda claimed. "Now we only have to deal with those flunkeys and save Future Hiro" Sendou stated, referring to their enemies who were a few distance away from them. "Let's go!" Ban ordered and the GranSazers ran towards the black machine.

 **Chapter 2: Fight! New GranSazers VS Regal and the Artificial Intelligence Trio**

However, Adam, Eve and Mizel intercepted by teleporting themselves which they quickly appeared in front of the GranSazers. "You shall not pass!" Adam claimed. "Your opponents are us" Eve declared. "Your fate shall ends here" Mizel added.

"What should we do, Ban-kun?" Jin asked to their current leader in command who was also everyone's leader for LBX players. His tone was implying that they should make haste and save Future Hiro. "We'll break into groups" said Ban, turning to his allies.

"Ran and I will go save Future Hiro. Wind Tribe, you guys take care of Mizel. Earth Tribe, take care of Eve. Water Tribe, Adam are all yours" he ordered. "Roger!" everyone responded. Mithras and Lion then leaped high from their current position and went to where Regal was.

"Like I'll let you go!" Mizel vented as he leaped high and head towards the two members of Flame Tribe. "Dail Kick!" Kazu yelled, performing a flying kick with his right leg surrounded by tornado on Mizel, sending him to the ground.

"What?" Mizel responded, looking back to where Dail and the Wind Tribe were. "Your opponents are us, Mizel!" Kirito claimed. The Wind Tribe already summoned their weapons. "You meddling bugs!" Mizel growled, standing up again. Adam and Eve also face against their opponents as well.

"Same goes for you two" Jin declared, the other GranSazers were prepared to battle as well with their weapons already summoned. Each of the battle was handled with some distance from another battle which also occur simultaneously.

(Play Music: 'Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 32 – Sentou Gekitotsu' continuously)

Wind Tribe VS Mizel

"Prepare yourself!" Kirito claimed and fired golden bullets from his rifle, Iron Gale. Mizel guarded against them with his blue crown shape shield. Then Velsou and Dail charged towards Mizel and smacked him a few times with their respective weapons, Sel Cross and Axe Tagger before kicking him off.

"Dai Senpuu Ha!" Dail thrust the Axe Tagger forward, sending a strong horizontal purple tornado blast. "Full Moon Slash!" Velsou unleashed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air. Dail's hurricane attack prevented Mizel from moving and Velsou's special moves damages him a little.

"Final..." Kirito raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale. "Judgement!" he fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough. Mizel was badly damaged from this special move which he got a little shock upon receiving it.

Earth Tribe VS Eve

"Lady Claw!" "Spiral Horn!" Visuel and Tragos respectively charged towards Eve and attack her with their weapons. Eve easily block and counter them with her swords. "You two can't beat me with puny attacks like that" Eve mocked as she send Tragos and Visuel off flying by pushing them with her swords.

Unbeknown to Eve, Tawlon was behind her, ready to fire off his shoulder cannons as the barrel charged and glowed in yellow. "Matador… Burst!" Jin cried, launches a pair of yellow charged shots which Eve only noticed when it was close to her and got hit.

"Night Scratch!" Visuel performed a powerful claw slash from her current distance, which causes Eve to back off a bit. As for Tragos, he leaped as high as he can, then dive towards Eve and performed a drill attack while yelling, "Penetrate Thunder!"

Eve's weapons were destroyed and she got hit with electric currents were seen running across her. "All right!" Jessica cheered. "We did it" Yuuya stated and Tawlon nodded in agreement.

Water Tribe VS Adam

"Take this!" Gouda shouted, swinging the Blast Saw at Adam blindly from all kinds of direction. However, none of Gorbion's attacks managed to land on Adam. Adam then block one of Gorbion's attack and punched the Scorpio sign GranSazer flying with his right hand equipped with his purple claw.

"Now you've done it!" Asuka scowled and started firing blue shots rapidly from her small gun, Aqua Blitz. However, none of her shots hit Adam as he was able to avoid the blindly rapid attack. Adam do the similar thing to Pisces like he did to Gorbion, except this time with his left hand equipped with his purple claw.

Gans was not doing anything and watched his two Water Tribe allies who ended up sprawling in front of him while holding his weapon, Kallinikos. "What are you two doing?" Gans asked sarcastically, he was not even helping them to fight. "Sendou, why you didn't lend us a hand?!" Gouda questioned angrily as he get up with Pisces.

"You two charged blindly without any strategy. If I join in, you two will just going to hit me instead of him" Sendou explained. "Easier for you to say" Asuka retorted. "Then what about me? Unlike you two, I got a gun instead of a close range weapon" she complained.

"Are you done begging for your lives?" Adam scorned. "If so, consider it a privilege that I'll be finishing you all at the same time" he claimed, charging towards them and Gans step forward. "Water Clone!" Gans summoned three identical clones of himself before the three of them started attacking Adam.

Gorbion and Pisces watched their ally and his clone fighting against Adam by swinging their weapon at him. "What are you two doing?! Use this chance to attack him!" Sendou shouted angrily. "Uh… Yeah" Asuka and Gouda responded as they got back on their feet to fight.

Gorbion clenched his hands into fists and a ball of water each appeared around the fists, drenching them. Afterwards he started raising his fists from beside his waist until towards his chest, combining the water balls into a bigger one.

The water slowly enlarge and shapes it into the form of a large shark whose head is facing forward. "Shark Break!" Gouda opens up his hand and thrusts them forward, sends the water shark hurtling towards Adam and Gans. Gans and his clones quickly step away and Adam got hit.

Gans clones then disappears as he started to perform his special moves. Gans swing his double headed halberd around his waist once and at the same time, his weapon was charged with blue electricity. Once he completed the swing, he thrusts one end of the halberd forward while yelling, "Taikai Shou Setsudan (Ocean Roar Cut)!"

A stream of water at extremely high speed were unleashed from that end and cuts through Adam, stopping him from moving. "Now you can't run away" Asuka stated. Pisces aimed her gun towards the immobile Adam.

"Blink Shot!" Pisces charged her gun up and a blue water blast was launched from her gun. The blue water blast exploded on him, causing him to have electric current running as well while still survived from the attack. "We did it" Gouda stated calmly as he and his tribe allies regroup.

Flame Tribe VS Regal

As for the Flame Tribe, they landed near to where Regal was. "Regal! Give Future Hiro back to us!" Ban demanded angrily. "I cannot do that" Regal retorted, refusing the demand. "I'll be your opponents" he claimed while reaching his right hand forward.

A surge of blue electric current were unleashed towards Lion and Mithras from his palm. The two Flame GranSazers split to the side in order to avoid the attack. However, Regal with the electric current still coming out from his right palm redirects his attack towards Mithras and then Lion, forcing them to keep them away from him.

The two Flame GranSazers then regroup. "This old geezer is more dangerous than how he look" Ran stated. "But we have to defeat him if we want to get Future Hiro back" said Ban before looking to Mithras. "Ran, cover me" he ordered. "All right" Ran said and nodded.

"Swan Sector!" "Double Crescent!" Mithras and Lion summoned their respective weapon, a pair of fans and swords. "Let's go!" Ban declared and the two Flame GranSazers charged towards Regal. However, the old man started using his electric attack again.

Luckily, Mithras come in front and uses her fans as a shield to block Regal's attack. "Now!" Ban yelled and leaped high as he uses his swords to slash Regal from mid-air. "Insolent fool" Regal scorned, raising his left palm towards Lion and unleashed blue electric current from the same hand.

Lion got electrocuted and fell to the ground. Then Mithras came in and attempted to attack Regal with her swan sector. However, Regal was able to avoid all Mithras's attack before he grabbed her left arm and threw her flying. Lion then get up to attack Regal but the latter kicked him flying before the former landed near Mithras.

Regal raised his right arm as high as he can and many white gooey liquids appeared dripping from the skies before those liquids shapeshifted into thin hair needles. Then the old man ordered those needles to attack both Lion and Mithras by pointing his right index finger towards them.

Mithras and Lion do their best to block or deflect the incoming white thin hair needles using their weapons. However, those needles are endless and the two Flame GranSazers can hardly keep up as they could not cover themselves fully while receiving damages on their body parts they did not protect with their weapons.

"This is endless!" Ran whined while the two of them are trying to protect themselves. None of them could take any step forward because of the endless incoming needles. "Ran, let's use our special moves together" Ban suggested after some thought later while doing the same thing as Ran.

"All right" Ran agreed and they both jumped back to a certain distance before they performed their special moves. "Hien Zan" Lion swung his crossing swords forward, unleashing a large wave of fire that shapes like a small swallow. "Bran Tornado!" Mithras thrust her fans forward, unleashing a blast of a flamethrower tornado.

Their flame attacks were able to crush some of those needles while speeding towards Regal. The old man had no choice but to jump high to avoid the incoming flames, which causes the white needles to stop attacking. "Now!" Ban cried as he quickly dashed towards Regal and kicked the old man's stomach with his right foot.

The old man was send flying and collided onto a few can barrels nearby before Lion was then joined by Mithras. "Let's save Future Hiro" said Ran. "Yeah" Ban responded as they were about to head towards the black machine Future Hiro was held captive in.

 **Chapter 3: A tough battle! The born of the ultimate evil Future Hiro, Bellum Belial**

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 20 – Tsuyoi Aku)

However, Regal who was still lying down between the can barrels suddenly barked out, "It's already too late!" which causes the two Flame GranSazers to halt their movements and look at the old man. Suddenly, the black capsule machine suddenly glow in white and exploded, causing everyone around except the enemies to cover their sight.

Questions were raised among the shocked and speechless GranSazers as whether Future Hiro was killed or still alive although none of them had the heart to ask that with their voice. However, Regal had a smirked on his face from the start until they all witness a silhouette appearing within the smokes.

As the smokes slowly started to fade, everyone were able to see the true colours of the silhouette from the place of the explosion. The GranSazers were a bit glad as it seems Future Hiro survived the explosion because of the appearing silhouette.

However, what they saw was not even Future Hiro or at least it is best to assume that he was fully transformed into something else due to what that machine does like Regal mentioned. It was neither equipping Tarious's armour nor the D-Regiudea Cross Fusion form.

 **(Author's note: I might change the description later and also the appearance)**

It was something that everyone had not ever witness before or a new being that shall now be known and remembered in the universe's' history. Future Hiro was now clad with a metal armour that was majorly black from top to bottom.

The armour looks quite thick almost everywhere and there are some shades of grey as well on his armour. In some way, it had some characteristics of the common types of LBXs or armour frame. His forearm pads was as thick and big like Gutsman's arms although not his hands in black gloves as those were retain like a normal human.

His shoulder pads had some similarities to that of Odin Mk-2 but with black colour, red stripes and was not written a number on the left shoulder one. The torso looks quite heavy and thick to that of a brawler frame LBX. The leg parts seems to have a mix of strider and knight frames.

As for the head, Future Hiro apparently wore a slightly rigid black helmet that covers his whole head, not even a strand of hair could be seen from the outside unless the helmet was removed. His helmet had a pair of red eyes, two short blue prongs pointing slightly backwards and upward on the top, a pointy boomerang-shaped purple crown on the forehead.

"Oh no!" Ryouko gasped shockingly. "We're too late…" Akira muttered. "What is that?" Hakariya asked. "Whatever it is, I don't think it is good" said Ryouko. The other new GranSazers quickly went to where Lion and Mithras was at that time. They were speechless, horrified and had other uneasy feelings when they saw the being in front of them.

"H…Hiro?" Ran whispered but Future Hiro who had drastically transformed into the being in front of them did not reply anything. Just then, the being in front of them suddenly howled like a beast and the ground becomes shaken at the same time.

The howling voice hardly sounds like Hiro's own. The howl gave a vibe of fear to the GranSazers who were all horrified by this. "W…W-What is going on?!" Asuka questioned panicky. "It's like… Hiro have become a beast" Jessica guessed. "Beast…?" Yuuya echoed.

Then the GranSazers attention were drawn towards Regal when they suddenly heard him laughing evilly while already standing. "Regal!" Ban growled. "Your friend have become a beast...No… a demon would be well fit for that" Regal stated as he stop laughing.

"Demon…?" Gouda repeated. "That's right. He no longer has a human heart and exist to destroy anything in his path…. Bellum Belial!" Regal declared. "Bellum…Belial?" Sendou mumbled. "Bellum Belial! Destroy the GranSazers!" Regal ordered before getting away from the new GranSazers.

Bellum Belial suddenly roared like a beast again as he now focus on the new GranSazers before leaping high into the air and raised up his hands. Particles from the atmosphere started to combine and concentrate into one spot in between his hands, forming a large energy sphere with a colour mixture of black, red, blue, yellow and purple.

"Locus…Force!" Belial cried, lobbing the coloured energy sphere towards the new GranSazers and they all got caught it in. The attack damages them badly as they were send flying and scattered before they ended up sprawling on the ground. They reverted back to their human form the moment they fall.

There are some bruises on their gears and skins too as they apparently unconscious while barely be able to move. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya were greatly shocked as they saw this. Future Hiro, or more correct Bellum Belial defeated Ran and the others in one blow.

"Hey, hey… you've got to be kidding" Hakariya started whining, hate whatever the current situation. "Everyone….in one blow…" Ryouko echoed. "Defeated…" Akira concluded. "What power…" he stated. As for Regal, he was with Adam, Eve and Mizel floating in the air while Bellum Belial landed onto the floor.

The old man chuckled quietly and evilly as he witnessed this event. "Amazing. This outcome was beyond my imagination" Regal mumbled before descending with his subordinates some distance away from Bellum Belial's behind. Ran and the others then regained their consciousness before looking to where Bellum Belial was.

They all stood up again although it took all their strength just to do that. Therefore, they may not be able to run or fight even if they want to. Gouda, Kirito and Sendou were holding their left elbows at that time which could be injured badly. "W-What is…that just now?" Asuka asked, her voice could barely say it clearly.

"I don't know but looks like Future Hiro is our enemy again" Jin assumed. "Plus, he is more powerful than before. He defeats us in one blow" Ran stated. "If we take another attack like that, we're done for" Ami announced. "How in the world can we fight him?" Yuuya asked. The enemy in front of them is indeed powerful.

 **Chapter 4: A dangerous Life-Death LBX Battle in the Underworld**

However, that powerful enemy did not do anything and remain silent at that time. "Belial, finish them off" Regal ordered. "I refuse" Belial answered bluntly some moment later. The tone was never polite to begin with. "Killing defenceless people leaves a bad taste in my mouth"

"What did you say?!" Regal responded in anger. "I shall finish them off in my way" Belial declared, turning to where Regal and his subordinates were. "You ungrateful demon!" Adam growled. "Is that your way of saying thank you?!" Eve scolded.

"Looks like there are some bugs occurred within him" Mizel deduced. The old man's angry face suddenly turn to a grin. "Suit yourself" said Regal before fading into thin air. "Come here. Adam, Eve, Mizel" Belial ordered and those trio reluctantly do as they were told.

Then Belial turned his attention towards Ran and the other LBX players. "GranSazers, You all're given a choice" Belial told them. "A choice?" Ban echoed.

"I will spare you all but the condition is…" Belial trailed before reaching out his right hand forward with the palm facing upward. In a blink of an eye, a black flame emerges from his palm and it shapes out into a small figure. The figure was no other than an LBX, which is D Regiudea. "You've have to win against us in an LBX battle" he ended.

"Win in an LBX battle…" Jin echoed. As for Belial's other hand, there is a black D-egg with purple stripe and blue button. Belial pressed the button and lobbed it at the floor. The D-egg then stand and emits a red light to the surrounding before it expands and trapped the new GranSazers, Adam, Eve, Mizel and Belial himself,

As for Akira and the others that were not trapped, they saw this happening and the orange light then instantly disappeared after it captures the acquired people. "Everyone!" Akira cried but there was no response from anyone. It seems they are being transported somewhere.

As a matter of fact the new GranSazers and Belial's team were transported to a place far away that is to a jungle in an island out of nowhere. However, they are inside a large red dome within the jungle of the island's domain.

Inside the dome, the surrounding was completely dark solid stone walls without holes for sunlight to shine in. The ground is completely fill with flare of green flames. In the middle of that flame lies a large floating black stadium and also floating black gate platforms on two sides, each capable of holding one person.

There are 11 on one side and on the opposite side, there is only one. On the side with the many platforms were the new GranSazers, each standing on a platform. Belial stands on the platform of the opposite side with Adam, Eve and Mizel floating near his platform.

Ran and the others look around them while standing on the platforms. By a quick glance, they probably are in the Underworld, a place where all the bad guys were sent to or a better word to describe, hell. Those green flames are the only source of light inside there.

"What is this place?" Kirito asked, looking around him. "It looks like hell" Kazu stated in discomfort. "That's right" Belial confirmed that suspicions, grabbing their attention. "Welcome to my Underworld" he greeted. "This place shall be your graves… No…I don't think that is necessary if there is no ground"

"What are you talking about?! Let's hurry and settle this!" Gouda barked. "Let's not be too hasty" Belial halted. "Unless you want to rush to your death that is" he said sarcastically. "What do you mean?!" Ban questioned angrily. "Let me set a few things straight to all of you and you can trust what I'm about to tell you" Belial announced.

"First, you won't be able to make any contact with the outside and vice versa. Second, this diorama is not at the harbour. Third, no one from the outside will be able to break in and interrupt the battle until it is over. Lastly…I guess I'll leave that as a surprise during the battle" he told them.

"I wonder what the surprise is" Yuuya asked curiously. "Anything it is, it won't be good" said Ami. Sendou picks up a tarot card from his clothing and suddenly frowned when he look at it. It might mean something bad that he should not share it but to keep it to himself although he do not know what is bad.

"But… we can't back down and lose" Ran claimed determinedly. "That's right, we won't lose" Jin agreed. "Everyone, let's go!" Ban declared and the others nodded as they all took out their CCMs and LBXs before sending their machine into the floating stadium.

"Fenrir Flare!" "Pandora!" "Achilles Deed!"

"Liu Bei!" "Triton!" "Jeanne D!"

"Vampire Cat!" "Hakai O Dogma!" "Nightmare Fear!"

"Odin Mk-2!" "Minerva Kai!"

Their LBX managed to land safely on the stadium which seems vast for the LBXs themselves while equipping their default weapons. Belial seems to be doing the same as he send his own LBX. "Mow them down, D Regiudea!" he cried and uses Hiro's Blue CCM to battle.

His LBX managed to land safely as well and was equipped with two red swords. As for Adam, Eve and Mizel, they instead silently landed inside the floating stadium standing near to Belial's LBX. Those trio then glowed in yellow before shrinking into the size of the LBXs.

Mizel only shrunk his size as Mizel O Legion but as for Adam and Eve, they each turned into an LBX, which surprises the players on the other side. Those two LBXs are very familiar to Ran and the others as they are Hiro's former LBXs except with different colour scheme.

Adam became LBX Perseus, Eve become LBX Ikaros Force and both have yellow eyes. The Perseus's cape was indigo towards the inside and grey towards the outside. The whole body was majorly grey and whatever parts that are red or orange were coloured indigo. The white lines are now black instead. It wields a pair of fist with the head shape of a black rhinoceros with purple horns.

The Ikaros Force whole body was majorly white-blue and whatever parts is black on the Hiro's original Ikaros Force is replace with dark blue. The wings had shades of yellow instead of green and the original yellow pieces are now gold. It wields a pair of swords which look similar to Apollo Kaiser's Legend Sword but with a mix colour of grey, white and green.

"Those are… Hiro's LBXs" Ami muttered. "Adam and Eve are Perseus and Ikaros Force respectively?" Ran asked quietly but Belial could hear her. "It's only natural. They are a part of me originally and this is their true form" Belial told them. "But don't underestimate them just because they look like my old LBXs" he warned and the LBX players grunted.

 **(For this LBX Battle, Heroes= Protagonists' LBXs, Villains'= Antagonists' LBXs)**

 **Battle Start**

"We got the advantage in numbers. Let's go!" Ban declared as he had Odin Mk-2 charged towards D Regiudea. The others did the same to their LBXs as they split up into groups. Pandora, Minerva Kai and Jeanne D fight Ikaros Force. Fenrir Flare and Liu Bei fights against Perseus.

Triton and Achilles Deed assist Odin Mk-2 against D Regiudea. The remaining, Vampire Cat, Hakai O Dogma and Nightmare Fear battle against Mizel O Legion. The LBXs clashed against each other with their respective weapons, creating sparks and noises for every hit. The heroes supported each other as they fight against the villains.

Despite the heroes have the advantage in terms of numbers and having the stronger heroes handle D Regiudea, the villains themselves are capable of handling the former easily. So far, both sides are on par against each other and now they were separated with some distance away as the heroes retreated.

"Not bad, GranSazers. Even if you were preoccupied with real fighting, your skills did not deteriorate" Belial complimented. "I guess I made the right decision to battle you in this way. Otherwise, defeating you the other way won't be aesthetic to me" he explained. "However, you're all done for. Hissatsu Function!"

Attack Function: Bit Rampage

D Regiudea's eyes glowed and then around its body, all kind of (Swords, laser, reflect and bomb) bits appeared. The sword and bomb bits fly towards the heroes while the laser bits came to a stop and started firing yellow lasers. The reflect bits continued to surround D Regiudea.

Ban and the others have their LBX to avoid the bits. They desperately try their best to do so but every time they avoid a bit, another different bit attack them one after another, making their LBX unable to rest for a bit. "What is this?!" Asuka whined, her Vampire Cat barely managed to avoid the attacking bits.

"How can an LBX use multiple bit attacks at once?!" Kazu complained, his Achilles Deed could hardly avoid the bits as well even though it can flew using thrusters. Ban had managed to make Odin Mk-2 avoided the bits. Same goes for Jin's Triton and Kazu's Achilles Deed.

"Jin, Kazu, let's go!" Ban cried and his Odin Mk-2 charged towards D Regiudea before attacking with its Restraighter. "Take this!" Kazu yelled, Achilles Deed shoot pink laser from Dark Shooter. "Got you!" Jin shouted, Triton attempt to smack D Regiudea with Seahorse Anchor.

However, the involved trio gasped in surprised as their attacks did not work. The reflect bits step forward and block Triton's and Odin Mk-2's attack. One of them reflect the pink laser to another direction away. "Do you really think such puny attacks will work against me?" Belial scorned, the reflect bits pushes Triton and Odin away.

The bits then disappeared and Belial operates his CCM quickly. D Regiudea then at extreme speed towards Odin Mk-2, followed with Triton and Achilles Deed before attacking them. In one hit, Belial's LBX managed to bring them down and they were gathered to a spot on the ground.

D Regiudea then descends and landed near those gathered LBXs before it throws its left sword to the sky. "Hissatsu Function!" Belial shouted.

Attack Function: Counter Attack

D Regiudea uses both of its hands to hold the sword while releasing energy. Then it spun around once and deals a powerful blow on Achilles Deed, Odin Mk-2 and Triton before passes through them.

None of the LBXs that become victims moved after that attack function. Afterwards, the sword that was thrown before fell down and D Regiudea catches it with its left hand. The moment D Regiudea catches it those three LBX fall and become Break Over, surprising Ran and the others.

"You're got to be kidding me…?" Kazu murmured in horrified while Jin and Ban were speechless. At the same time, Belial humph as he saw their expression. Suddenly, Ban's, Kazu's and Jin's platform started shaking heavily, causing them to become off balance, surprising them and also their allies.

Then the platforms themselves threw Ban, Kazu and Jin towards the wall behind them as they scream. The wall behind them started to shape into the form of many hands as each pair grabbed the legs and hands of the approaching Ban, Jin and Kazu.

Those rocky hands pulled them towards the wall and then transformed into manacles that tied them to the wall. "Ban, Kazu, Jin!" Ami called out. "Hey, Belial! Let us go!" Kazu demanded as he struggle to break free. However, his attempt ended in failure.

"Why should I? You three have lost the battle and this is the judgement that was called upon the three of you" Belial scoffed. "What is going on?" Ran asked, confused by what happened. "Let me tell you. This is the surprise that I was keeping from you" Belial answered.

"What?!" Yuuya gasped. "This diorama is different than any of your normal diorama and I controlled it. The rule is that if you lose, you will receive the same judgement like your friends" Belial explained. "If all of you lose, you all will fall into the flames beneath you and die" he announced.

This statement makes Ran and the others gasped in shocked as they looked at the flames below their platforms. They become speechless and a bit horrified. If they all lose, they will die. "Now, shall we continue?" Belial asked. The battle shall continue in another chapter.

 **Chapter 5: Mission: Restore Cloud Dragon**

Meanwhile at the Science Labs Control Room, Hiro, Kourin and the Cross Fusion Team were in the middle of the mission to restore Cloud Dragon. This happens simultaneously with the battle at Carrie Harbour.

During this time, Hiro is inside the Cyber World with all the Net Navis and Flame Empress Minerva. This happens because before his Achilles D9 could not be re-uploaded quickly into the Cyber World after Puppetman severely damaged its data.

In order to fight Puppetman and save the Net Navis and his friends' LBXs, he entered into the Cyber World as Sazer Tarious. There were hardships even with his entrance in there but his mother make it possible to win the battle by manipulating Sazer Tarious after Puppetman sealed off the movements of the red GranSazer.

Afterwards, only then Hiro's friends left to help his father and the previous Wind Tribe who were in a pinch. Currently, Hiro and the other heroes are about to begin their recovery mission. "All right, let's go, everyone" Hiro declared as he started walking towards the giant, inactive, metal dragon.

However, he suddenly collapsed to his knee, which surprise both the Net Navis and everyone in the Control Room. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked in concern for her son while Medi and Roll went to check up on him. Hiro was holding onto his left arm using his right hand while apparently trying to suppress his pain.

"Hiro-kun, let me take a look" said Roll who was on Hiro's left. She gently pushes away Hiro's right hand away from his left arm to check. Roll was surprised with what she saw at where Hiro was holding while speechless and hesitatingly muttered, "T-This is…"

A part of his blue trench coat and orange shirt on the left arm was ripped as she could see a part of his skin. Not only that, there is a slight scar on his skin and blood started bleeding from that injury.

"You're…bleeding!" Medi unintentionally gasped loudly, which make Hiro's mother horrified to hear this. "Bleeding?!" Professor Oozora gasped in dismay. "Did he… suffer that injury from doing all those compelling movements? Yuriko guessed.

"No…this injury came from the wooden cross caused by Puppetman's attack" Hiro corrected. "I guess I'm lucky that it did not hit my vital parts" he said but unintentionally reacted anguishing strongly to the pain by touching his injured arm.

"Hiro-kun!" Roll called out in concerned. "Anyway, we need to do something about his injury. Roll, help me" said Medi and Roll nodded. The nurse navi then summoned her medical aid kit and picked up a scroll of bandage before giving it to Roll.

"I don't know if this will work on you, Hiro-kun but here goes" Medi stated, reached her hands closer to Hiro's injured arm. "Healing Pulse!" she cried and a white light appeared gleaming onto Hiro's left arm.

After some time, the nurse navi halted her powers to see if there is any changes. Hiro's injury did not completely healed but luckily his blood stop bleeding which Medi noticed. "Roll, sealed his injured arm with that bandage" Medi ordered. "Okay" Roll abided.

The pink Net Navi then gently coil around Hiro's injured arm a few times using the bandage given by Medi before started tying it up. "I think that should do it" Roll deduced when she end the tie on Hiro's injury.

"Thank you, Medi, Roll" Hiro expressed his gratitude by turning to each of the female Net Navis. "I'm deeply sorry that I could not heal you better but even a medical specialist like me can only cure programs and Net Navis at best" Medi frowned.

"Don't worry about it" Hiro told the nurse navi. "Is it still painful, Hiro-kun?" Roll asked, referring to his injury. "Yeah but not as much as before" Hiro answered. "Hiro-kun, I think you already know this but you're a human being. Your data could not easily be replaced if you suffered any more damage. Be prudent" Professor Hikari reminded.

"Yes, I understood" Hiro replied before he stood up again. "Let's go" he declared and the other heroes nodded before approaching Cloud Dragon. Once arrived, they saw the metal dragon had the standard height of a triple storey bungalow when view up close. Hiro look to a screen above him and asked everyone in the Control Room, "Um… What should we do?"

"This Cloud Dragon is a giant mobile base, right? If that is the case, we should go inside and activate it" said Enzan. "Rockman, look around for an entrance" Netto ordered. "Okay, Netto-kun" Rockman responded. "Everyone, split up and search" the blue Net Navi ordered and the other heroes nodded.

The heroes then break up into pairs and started to search around Cloud Dragon for an entrance as listed below:

1\. Rockman and Knightman

2\. Searchman and Needleman

3\. Shadowman and Roll

4\. Napalmman and Blues

5\. Gyroman and Tomahawkman

6\. Medi and Magnetman

7\. Hiro and Flame Empress Minerva

Each of the team search almost everywhere on the gigantic dragon but however none of them managed to find an entrance. "How is it, Blues?" Enzan requested for status report. "No good, Enzan-sama" Blues answered, still looking for an entrance. "We couldn't find anything"

"How about you, Searchman?" Laika asked. "Nothing at all" Searchman answered bluntly. "Where the entrance to this giant base be?" Meijin said in wonder. "If Akira-kun and the others were here, we could asked them but…" Professor Yamano suggested.

However, the former Wind Tribe are currently absent and the new GranSazers knew nothing much about Cloud Dragon. Plus, Hiro was the only GranSazer here to deal with this.

Currently the mentioned successor of Sazer Tarious was with Kourin's LBX, Flame Empress Minerva at Cloud Dragon's tail, which is the other end of the mobile base. Hiro who was leaning against the wall of the giant base sighed in disappointment, "Aren't there any entrance at all?"

"Let's not give up, Hiro" said Kourin through Flame Empress Minerva, who was not too far from Hiro. "You're right, we worked hard to get this far. We shouldn't give up too easily" Hiro agreed, walking to where Kourin's LBX was.

The blue hair boy then looked at the wall behind him again, searching for the entrance but there is no luck. He see nothing but just a solid metal wall without some fixed pattern. Nothing seems out of ordinary in his view. "Still, I can't seem to find the entrance" Hiro whined, feeling fed up about the search.

"Maybe we overlook something obvious around us which seems out of ordinary. You do told me once that video games uses that kind of pattern for such purpose" Kourin told him.

"You mean my future self?" Hiro rephrased and Flame Empress Minerva nodded. Putting that into consideration, Hiro try to observe around again. This time, very slowly and carefully to make sure that he did not miss out anything.

Suddenly, he noticed something odd throughout his slow glance. There is a pressing on-off button sticking to the wall. However, it was colourless that if someone did not observe it carefully, they could not see it.

Hiro could see it because the atmosphere around that button was shaking tremblingly. Then he approached and pushed that invisible button, which the button suddenly reveal its true colour as a brown button sticking to the wall.

A moment after that button revealed itself, a part of the metal wall on Hiro's right suddenly slide down, revealing a entrance wide and high enough for anyone to enter, including the other heroes.

"Everyone, I found it!" Hiro announced and the other heroes soon rushed to where he was. "Good job, Hiro" Searchman congratulated. "But how did you know there was a switch over there, Hiro?" Kourin asked through her LBX.

"That's mainly because of your advice, Kourin-san. Plus, I noticed the air around this part of wall was shaking for some reason" Hiro answered. "I see" Kourin replied before everyone then had their focus on the entrance that they found.

It was pitched-black that is and of course dark. Just by looking anyone could suddenly sense an unpleasant vibe coming from inside. "It's all dark" said Tomahawkman, referring to the interior of Cloud Dragon. "Man, talk about spooky" Needleman added.

"Maybe there are ghosts lurking inside" Tomahawkman spurt out bluntly. A certain someone suddenly hide behind the two female Net Navis, Roll and Medi which is no other than Rockman. "G…Ghost?" Rockman gasped stutteringly in fear. That blue Net Navi had a deep phobia towards ghosts or anything similar, especially in the dark.

"Don't worry, I don't think there would be any ghost in there, Rockman" Hiro told him. "How can you be so sure, Hiro-kun?" Rockman questioned arguably. "My Dad and the rest have went in there before, they shouldn't be any ghosts if this giant metal dragon is their ally" Hiro explained before glancing back into the entrance.

"Although… I think we need some light if we want to go in there" he stated. "Leave it to me" said Otacross and just then, two LBX's heads appeared in front of Hiro and the others. Those were the heads of Otacross's LBXs, unit 3 of ZX3 and ZX4.

Both heads then glow brightly in white colour before heading into the entrance, revealing some of the interior and a path for the heroes. "Thank you, Otacross-san" Hiro expressed his gratitude before turning to the other heroes. "Let's go" he declared and the rest nodded before going inside.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a few shadows lurking somewhere deep inside Cloud Dragon suddenly awoken during the moment Hiro steps inside the giant mobile base. Four pair of eyes with some distance from each other appeared glowing in the dark.

The first pair was blue, the second one was yellow, the third one is green and the final one is purple. "Looks like there are intruders who infiltrated this base" the one in purple eyes said. The voice sounds quite feminine. "They are quite a number of them" the one in yellow said which also sound feminine.

"Wait a minute, one of them is a GranSazer" the one in purple stated. The voice is feminine as well. "GranSazer? Who is it?" the one in blue asked. It also had a feminine voice. Then a blue rectangular screen with a picture of someone grey writings, symbols appeared in front of those eyes.

It was a picture of Oozora Hiro and there was his name written beside the pictures together with a drawing of his astrological sign, Sagittarius. "Hey, isn't this boy one of those enemies' followers?" said the one in purple eyes.

"Who would have thought that he was also a GranSazer and plus a member of the Flame Tribe?" the one in yellow eyes expressed out. "What should we do?" the green eyes asked. "Isn't it obvious?" asked the blue eyes. "Destroy him along with those other intruders" she told them.

Back to where Hiro and the others were….

With the heads of Otacross's LBXs acting as the lights, the heroes were able to explore inside Cloud Dragon with ease since they could see everything well. The interior was even bigger than what they saw outside. The walls were well built in the ancient way and there are a few pipes connecting somewhere.

This way it was built make everyone felt quite impressive seeing something like this. "Wow" said Jasmine in awe as she viewed through the main screen of the control room. "Who would ever thought that we are inside an ancient spaceship?" Medi blurted out.

"As expected from an ancient civilisation, I could sense their technology surpassed far than our current ones" Knightman stated. "I always thought ancient technology are old and outdated but I guess that's wrong" said Napalmman.

"Putting their ancestors aside, I wonder when we will be able to achieve to the level of our own ancestors" Magnetman asked curiously. Suddenly a silhouette appeared behind the last line of the heroes.

Shadowman, who was at the last line turned behind, only to find there was nothing unusual. Needleman who was at the second last line noticed that Shadowman suddenly stop and asked, "What's wrong, Shadowman?"

The other heroes also stop when they heard Needleman suddenly spoke up. "I thought that I just felt a presence of someone else other than us" said Shadowman. "Presence?" Gyroman echoed. "Yes but I couldn't felt it anymore" Shadowman explained.

"What if that presence belongs to the enemy's reinforcements?" Napalmman suggested and everyone kind of agreed to that. "If that's the case, let's hurry and find the control room to activate Cloud Dragon" Hiro told them and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Chapter 6: Ultra Star Gods the Enemies**

With that thought in consideration, the heroes quicken up their pace to find the main control room. "I wonder where the control room is" Roll mumbled while looking around as they proceed. They have been walking through for quite some time and distance already but have yet to reach the control room.

Just then, not too long after Roll asked, the heroes stop in their tracks as they stumbled upon a giant metal door. "What's with this door?" Blues asked. "The control room must be beyond this door" Searchman deduced confidently. "We're entering" Hiro declared as he approaches the door while reaching out his right hand.

However, before Hiro could touch the door with his hand, the surrounding of the heroes and himself suddenly changed quickly as the door in front of them disappeared. They realised that they are now standing on an invisible floor in the middle of a dark deep outer space with hardly any planets around but only many smaller stars that are very far away.

"What is going on?" Professor Hikari asked curiously while looking at the screen. "The surrounding suddenly transformed into outer space" Meijin stated. Everyone then heard a few female voices with a machine pattern echoing a few times, "Intruders detected! Eliminating them at once!"

"Everyone, be careful. Something's coming" Shadowman warned as the heroes heard sounds of loud motors approaching but no one could tell where it was coming from. Suddenly from their back, many pairs of red-white shots were speeding towards the heroes, which Rockman noticed and ordered, "Everyone, spread out!"

The heroes quickly take countermeasure and splits up into two groups as they avoided to the sides. Hiro, Needleman, Gyroman, Magnetman, Shadowman, Tomahawkman and Knightman on one side while the rest on the opposite side.

The heroes managed to avoid them but it is too early for them to feel safe. Another barrage of the same red-white shots coming from the same direction were heading towards Hiro's group. Not only that, a barrage of yellow shots came from another direction towards the same group.

As for Minerva's group, a stream of blue lightning struck towards them followed by many red shots that each come at some interval. Both groups are doing their best to avoid those attacks that were thrown at them as the people in the Science Labs Control Room witnessed this.

"What in the world is going on?" Professor Yamano questioned. While the heroes were busy avoiding the attacks four large machine animals appeared from the directions of the attacks and were speeding towards them.

The heroes crouched to avoid those animal machines as each two passed above one of the groups before facing both from a distance. They are probably about half the size of the LBX Perfect ZX3 and Perfect ZX4.

The first one was a blue-eyes purple body rhinoceros beetle with golden horn and claws. It was equipped with a few cannon artilleries. Two were besides the head and one on top.

The second machine was a red-eyes yellow liger equipped with black wings that has shades of red on the front. On each side of the wing there is a Gatling gun while on the top of the body, there is a pair of long guns. The third one is a blue-eyes blue whale with white chest and sides. There is a gun barrel equipped on each side of the fin.

The last one was a red-white phoenix with blue eyes, golden beak and talons. Like the other machines, it was also equipped with artilleries on its body. By judging the attacks and their sudden entrance, it seems those animals were responsible for attacking the heroes. "What are those machine animals?" Yuriko asked.

"Those machine animals are the Ultra Star Gods" Professor Oozora stated. The statement surprises almost everyone except Hiro since he had drawn them on papers. "Those animals are the Ultra Star Gods?" Professor Yamano asked. "Yes" Professor Oozora confirmed as she continued. "Each of those belongs to a tribe"

"That purple rhinoceros beetle is Dorcrus, the Ultra Star God for the Wind Tribe. The yellow liger is Earth Tribe's Ultra Star God, Guncaesar. The blue whale is Leviathan for the Water Tribe and that red-white phoenix is the Flame Tribe's Ultra Star God, Garuda" she explained.

"How did you know that those are their names?" Takuya asked. "Hiro happened to draw those animals on papers before" Professor Oozora answered. "But why did they attacked our Net Navis?" Pride asked. "Maybe they mistaken the Net Navis as Erai's subordinates" Professor Oozora assumed.

Just then in the Cyber World, Hiro step forward in front of the other heroes. "You all are the Ultra Star Gods, right? I'm Oozora Hiro, Sazer Tarious" Hiro introduced himself before the other heroes. "These people around me are my friends. We came to re-activate Cloud Dragon" he told the Ultra Star Gods.

However, none of the Ultra Star Gods responded until female voices started spoken up from the Ultra Star Gods as their eyes blinked repeatedly. "A dangerous intruder detected. Eliminate him at once" the Ultra Star Gods announced.

"Birdy Breath!" Garuda cried before she opened up its beak and spit out a fast ball of fire towards Hiro, which surprises him. "Look out!" Roll warned as she jumped in front of Hiro and took out the hit for him before she fall in front of Hiro.

"Roll!" Hiro called out as he went to tent to her. "Roll-chan!" Rockman cried and went to the pink Net Navi as well. Hiro then turned to where the Ultra Star Gods were. "Wait! We are not your enemies. We're your allies!" Hiro yelled to persuade them.

However, his attempt failed as the Ultra Star Gods ignored Hiro and started attacking the heroes. "Astro Riser!" Dorcrus shouted, a purple bolt of lightning was launched from her horns. The heroes then started spread out into smaller groups as Dorcrus attacked them, which they all barely managed to avoid it.

The Ultra Star Gods started to move as well. "Liger Vulcan!" Guncaesar screamed as it fired many yellow shots from the Gatling gun on her wings while charging towards the heroes. "Levi Bolt!" Leviathan yelled, firing a surge of blue lightning from her closed mouth.

"Birdy Laser!" Garuda unleashed red lasers from the barrels near its talons. The heroes tried their best to avoid the attacks and they did although it took all they had just to evade. Now the heroes are randomly scattered from each other, with the exception of Rockman who was carrying Roll on his arms.

"Insecta Magnum!" Dorcrus fired purple laser from the cannon artillery on top of her body. "Liger Riot!" Guncaesar launched yellow bolts from the long guns on its body. "Levi Laser!" Leviathan fired blue lasers from the barrels near her fins. "Birdy Crash!" Garuda charged towards a few of the heroes while her body is fully engulfed in flames.

The heroes barely managed to avoid the attacks but the Ultra Star Gods continue to attack them non-stop. Almost everyone in the Science Labs Control Room could not understand why did the Ultra Star Gods started attacking Hiro and the others.

"What in the world is happening?" Professor Oozora asked worriedly while watching this with the others. "Why did the Ultra Star Gods started Hiro and the others?" Takuya started asking the same thing. "This is insane" Otacross stated.

"Rockman and the others are foreign beings and didn't have anything to do with the GranSazers. That's why they were attacked" Professor Hikari stated. "I would understand if they would attack Rockman, Roll and the Net Navis but why Hiro-kun too?" Meijin questioned curiously.

Professor Yamano figured out the reason why Hiro was attacked as well. "This is just my hunch but those Ultra Star Gods probably thought Hiro was Regiudea, the enemy's follower" he pointed out. This statement everyone suddenly gasped in shocked when they heard this.

"No way…" Jasmine muttered. "Is there any way to stop them?" Kourin asked. "I don't know. I could tell that these Ultra Star Gods are controlled by AIs. Their level of intelligence perhaps surpassed that of my creations: Adam, Eve and Mizel" said Professor Oozora.

"Then what should we do?" Meiru asked. "Looks like we got give them some sense of what's going on by beating them" Laika deduced. "Do it, Blues!" Enzan ordered. "Roll, are you okay?" Meiru asked worriedly, her pink Net Navi was no longer carried by Rockman at that time but was standing like the other heroes.

"Don't worry, Meiru-chan" Roll assured. "I can still fight" she said. "All right, let's fight everyone" Netto proposed. "Yeah!" Jasmine and the others responded. "But…" Hiro mumbled, hesitating to fight the giant robots that was supposed to be the GranSazers' ally.

"Hiro, they'll kill you and the others even if we didn't fight" Kourin said through her LBX. "It's not about that…" Hiro informed but the battle had already begun before he could continue. "Let's go!" Rockman declared as he aimed his arm cannon towards Garuda. "Rock Buster!" the blue Net Navi fired pink shots towards the robot phoenix.

"Medi Capsule!" Medi lobbed a few red-white pills towards the same Ultra Star God that Rockman was attacking. "Roll Arrow!" Roll launched a pink heart motif-arrow towards Garuda. The phoenix Ultra Star God received their attack but unfortunately there is hardly any effect. "No effect…?" mumbled Rockman in disbelief.

"Tomahawk Rolling!" Tomahawkman rolled himself in flames towards Guncaesar. "Napalm Bomb!" Napalmman launches a few grenades towards the Liger Ultra Star God. "Needle Cannon!" Needleman fired many needles towards the same Ultra Star God. However, the outcome is the same like Hiro's team.

"Satellite Ray! Scope Gun!" Searchman summoned his green satellite while at the same time aiming his green rifle towards Dorcrus. Both of his weapon unleashed lasers. "Kingdom Crusher!" Knightman fired his mace ball that detaches from his right hand. "Shadow Blade!" Shadowman attacks using his katana. Nothing changes on this side as well.

"Mag Missile!" Magnetman summoned a U-shaped magnet and fired it towards Leviathan. "Propeller Cutter!" Gyroman grab the propeller on his back and threw it at the metal whale. "Sonic Boom!" Blues unleashed a yellow moving slash from his Variable Sword. Their attacks were all useless against this Ultra Star God.

"Do you really such attack can affect us?" Garuda scoffed before firing pairs of rapid red-white shots towards Rockman and the others. Flame Empress Minerva charged towards Garuda and deflect the shots to the side before jumping high. "Hissatsu Function!" Kourin yelled.

Attack Function: Kiko-Dan

Flame Empress Minerva's hands each were soaked in a ball of water and thrust it forward. A large water sphere appeared and were flew towards Garuda before popping upon hit.

However, the attack did not work as well and the heroes grunt in frustration as Flame Empress Minerva retreated. "Your attacks were too weak" Leviathan pointed out. As for Hiro, he was only watching and did not do anything. He had a reason for doing so.

 **Chapter 7: Another of Hiro's mysterious power**

"No good…everyone… is already exhausted in the previous battle. There's no way they could fight properly" Hiro thought to himself. "Is there anything that I could do?" he questioned desperately in his mind while clenching his right fist.

Suddenly, Hiro noticed that his whole body glowed in pure white and emitted 13 beams of the same light, each heading to a certain direction. Those lights each ram the other heroes besides him, giving them a certain effect as well as glowing them in the same light. Everyone and even the Ultra Star Gods were astonished as well.

"What is this light?" Pride asked. Knightman and the others were looking around themselves, wondering what is going on. "What is going on?" Laika questioned as well, confused by what happened. As for the Net Navis, the light that rammed them provided something beneficial.

"My wounds were healed" said Roll, seeing her injuries were disappearing. "My strength is being restored" Medi stated. "Not only that, strength is surging through our bodies" Rockman added. "More like we're being powered up" Napalmman rephrased.

Kourin looked at her CCM and saw that her LBX stats are increasing rapidly while its hit point was restored. "Minerva's stats are increasing. What is the meaning of this?" Kourin asked curiously. "Hiro, what did you do?" Professor Oozora asked while looking at her son who was glowing intensely in pure white colour.

"I don't know" Hiro said in uncertain while looking at himself. "I didn't do anything…" he stated before the lights then slowly faded for good. "All right, let's try attacking one more time" Netto suggested and his allies nodded in agreement.

"Tomahawk Rolling!" Tomahawkman rolled himself in flames towards Guncaesar. "Napalm Bomb!" Napalmman launches a few grenades towards the Liger Ultra Star God. "Needle Cannon!" Needleman fired many needles towards the same Ultra Star God. The yellow metal liger were knocked away.

"Satellite Ray! Scope Gun!" Searchman summoned his green satellite while at the same time aiming his green rifle towards Dorcrus. Both of his weapon unleashed lasers. "Kingdom Crusher!" Knightman fired his mace ball that detaches from his right hand. "Shadow Blade!" Shadowman attacks using his katana. Their attacks pushed the purple metal beetle to stand back.

"Mag Missile!" Magnetman summoned a U-shaped magnet and fired it towards Leviathan. "Propeller Cutter!" Gyroman grab the propeller on his back and threw it at the metal whale. "Sonic Boom!" Blues unleashed a yellow moving slash from his Variable Sword. The blue metal whale were knocked down by their attacks.

"Go, Minerva!" Kourin cried. Flame Empress Minerva continuously punched Garuda's head and each punch force the red metal phoenix to take a step back. Garuda grumbled furiously and spit fireballs from her mouth but Kourin's LBX managed to avoid it.

"Rock Buster!" Rockman fired pink shots from his arm cannon towards Garuda. "Medi Capsule!" Medi lobbed a few red-white pills towards the same Ultra Star God that Rockman was attacking. "Roll Arrow!" Roll launched a pink heart motif-arrow towards Garuda. Their attacks were effective as the phoenix was forced to back off. "Hissatsu Function!" Kourin yelled.

Attack Function: Homura Kuzushi Kiwami

Flame Empress Minerva swing its arms in clockwise with flames following its movement before merging both fists together. A fireball was slowly formed on them as it enlarges before Flame Empress Minerva lob it into the air. Then the LBX leaped a bit higher than the fireball before crashing into it, unleashing a large blazing of flames.

Garuda were sent flying and got dumped up with her allies that were defeated by the other heroes. "We did it!" Netto cheered. "Yeah" Enzan replied in agreement.

The other heroes celebrated their victory as well. However, their victory was still too early to be celebrated and were halted as they saw the Ultra Star Gods flew again in their animal form.

"Looks like we underestimate you intruders" Dorcrus acknowledged. "Your strengths are something… but" Leviathan trailed. "This shall be the end of the line for you intruders" Guncaesar announced. "Let's go!" Garuda cried and those Ultra Star Gods raised a bit higher.

Much to everyone's surprise, the Ultra Star Gods suddenly transformed into giant humanoid robots as they witnessed each of them undergo their respective transformation sequence. Those robots stand as they landed their feet on the ground with some distance away from the heroes.

Each of them had different colour for their main eyes. Garuda's eyes are blue, Dorcrus's are green, Guncaesar's are yellow and Leviathan's eyes are purple. Their sizes are more or less the size of Perfect ZX3 or Perfect ZX4, which the heroes noticed.

Dorcrus does not seem to have hands like the other Ultra Star Gods in this form. "The Ultra Star Gods…" Otacross trailed. "Transformed…" Takuya muttered. "This is…their true form" Professor Oozora stated. "Now, let the real battle begins" Garuda declared and the heroes make themselves prepared.

 _To be continued…_

 **(ENDING Hikari Todoku Bashou De - Yuujou no Shirushi)**

 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku** **  
** **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo** **  
** **Kanashii koto nanka ketobashiteshimae** **  
** **Egao no mama de aruite yukou** **  
** **Zutto Mae dake mite** **  
** **Makenai kimochi de hikari o tsukamou** **  
** **Omou youni kokoro odorase** **  
** **Ookikunareru tobikoeteyuku** **  
** **Atsuku! Moeru! Yuujou no shirushi** **  
** **Te o awaserudake de** **  
** **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku** **  
** **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo**

 **The same person transform into another and more powerful villain. Will Ran and the other GranSazers be able to overcome him? Will Hiro and the others bring the Ultra Star Gods to their senses?**

 **Oh dear, another cliff hanger again but there won't be on the next one, I think so at least. The same person transform into another and more powerful villain. Will the protagonists be able to overcome him? Rate and Review like always.**


	23. Hiro to the Rescue

Sorry for the long wait, here is the new chapter. Enjoy ;)

(OPENING TELEPATHY)

kono sekai no doko ka de  
ima kimi ga PINCHI nara  
tasuke ni ikitai yo

kitto tasuke au koto de  
donna nayami mo KURIA dekiru  
katai kizuna ga umarerun da yo

kazoe kirenai surechigai no naka  
TAIMINGU ga PITARI to ai  
meguri aeta tomodachi  
suteki na kiseki da ne

TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni  
tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru  
nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo

tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de  
tegowai yume wo oikaketemo  
kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara  
fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte

 **Chapter 1: A hopeless situation**

Within a man-made underworld stage, an LBX battle is ongoing between the warriors of the stars in their human form and a corrupted demon. Three of the 11 warriors have been defeated, leaving only eight more.

The defeated warriors were hanged at the wall of the underworld and underneath them, a sea of scorching green flames are waiting for their arrival to be devoured.

The only LBXs standing for the warriors of the stars are Minerva Kai, Jeanne D, Vampire Cat, Pandora, Nightmare Fear, Hakai O Dogma, Liu Bei and Fenrir Flare.

"Now, shall we continue?" Belial asked. "Give us a break!" Gouda snarled. "Like we will continue this ominous battle of yours?!" he yelled. "That's right, we refused!" Asuka declared.

"I choose my words carefully if I were you two" Belial warned. "I did told you that you shall be spared but only if you win against me. Even if there is only one of you left that still standing, you can still save your friends over there that have already lost this battle"

"Everyone, calm down!" Ban reminded. "You guys still have a chance to win" he told them while hanging at the wall. "Ban's right. We can't give up" Jessica agreed. "Let's do it, everyone" Yuuya suggested and the eight of them held up their CCMs, ready to continue.

"Let's go!" Belial declared and his LBX charged towards his opponents together with Perseus, Ikaros Force and Mizel O Legion. Since Odin Mk-2, Achilles Deed and Triton were defeated, there is a change of opponents now.

Minerva Kai and Hakai O Dogma fight against D Regiudea. Pandora and Liu Bei take on Perseus. Ikaros Force was handled by Fenrir Flare and Jeanne D and the remaining one handled Mizel O Legion.

Their weapons clashed against each other repeatedly just like before. However, this time Ran and the others are having more disadvantages than the opposite.

Worse for them, they felt that D Regiudea and his LBX companions are getting stronger. "You three, use a Hissatsu Function!" Belial ordered.

Attack Function: GAO Cannon

Mizel O Legion charged energy into its chest cannon and shoot out a beam of big fiery energy towards Nightmare Fear.

Attack Function: Rising Smash

Perseus came in front of Liu Bei and leaped before punching the latter to the ground. At the same time, yellow bolts were released upon the punch and to the surrounding floor. Then, it jumps away from Liu Bei.

Attack Function: Guillotine Cutter

Ikaros Force jumps forward and spins vertically while at same time swinging its swords to create dark energy carrier which hit Fenrir Flare. Upon landing, Ikaros Force's strong beat swords onto the ground created a small earthquake.

The three LBXs which were victims of the activated Hissatsu Function fell to the ground and become 'Break Over' as well. This goes without saying that Yuuya, Sendou and Kirito have lost.

Then each of their platform reacted the same way as the previous victims while screaming and they ended up hanging at the wall near to Ban, Jin and Kazu. "Everyone, sorry" Yuuya regrettably apologised. "The three of us were defeated…" said Kirito. Gouda and the girls looked worried when they saw their friends were defeated.

"You five don't have time to worry about them" Belial warned before making his LBX raised up its right hand. "Come, my LBX armies" he cried and the green flames below the diorama suddenly seared before it spits out many small flames to the floating stadium.

Those flames each then transformed into an LBX repeatedly one by one. Surprisingly, LBXs that were summoned are different than the ones they have ever encountered. They seemed like those mass produced LBXs but were mainly designed for an army.

Gunther, Glerior, DC Offenser, Aerial, Braver, Kanaroa, Siren, Vernel, Rhono, Palace Guarder, Walldam and many more of the future LBXs in Kamui Daimon appeared right before their very eyes although only Belial knew their names.

Ran and the others were a bit shocked to see this coming. Reason? There are only five LBXs left for them but Belial suddenly has an army of LBXs to support him.

They could barely managed the ground before against a few of them with numbers but now they have to deal in the opposite way. Gouda, who has been holding up his patience abruptly snapped in anger, "You jerk! Stop playing dirty!"

"Playing dirty?" Belial echoed. "You should know your place first before saying that" he stated. "You are in an enemy's territory to begin with so this is something that often happens. Don't be so worked up"

"Worked up, you say?! I'm not fighting in this anymore!" Gouda declared. "Are you sure?" Belial asked with a serious tone. "Yeah, is that so difficult to understand?!" Gouda barked. "Then… your wish shall be granted" Belial claimed and snapped his fingers on his right hand.

Chains then appeared from the stadium floor and tied Hakai O Dogma's arms and legs, rendering it immobile. Afterwards, Hakai O Dogma got strongly electrified when the chains were surged with electric currents, reducing its hit points to zero.

The chains then untied Hakai O Dogma and it fell down lying face backward before that LBX also becomes 'Break Over'. Gouda was forcibly threw off balance by his standing platform and got tied together with Ban and the other LBX players.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gouda shouted. "I've already told you to choose your words carefully and you should knew the reason behind it. You chose not to fight anymore and so I assumed you surrender on your own will" Belial elucidated.

"Gouda! What are you thinking?!" Sendou scolded. "You're digging our graves faster!" he blamed. Gouda then realised that he was dragging everyone down and now there are only girls to fight their enemy. "Sorry…everyone" Gouda regrettably apologised but it is too late as he already lost the fight.

"Looks like I have to fight girls only now" Belial mumbled, grabbing the attention of the remaining LBX players. "I don't show mercy no matter who you are" he claimed. "What should we do?" Ami asked panicky, her face was clouded with fear.

"We can't win against him with just the four of us" Jessica stated in the same way. "There's too many of them, it's all over" Asuka added. The three of them are having doubts. "Don't give up!" Ran cried out, grabbing the attention of her friends.

"We're definitely win. Believe that!" the red head told them. "What are you babbling all of a sudden?" Ami questioned. "Impossible! How can we win like this?" Jessica argued and that is the truth.

They do not have a chance of victory. "That's right! There's so many of them and there's only four of us left to fight them" Asuka added. "No, there's still five of us!" Ran corrected confidently.

"Five?" Belial echoed and suddenly burst into laughter. "Can't you even see and tell how many of you are left?" he asked sarcastically. "No, there is still five of us left. We still got Hiro with us" Ran defended. "Hiro, you say?" Belial repeated and he stopped laughing.

"I understand what you mean by that but unfortunately this diorama prevents any communication with the outside, be it through your CCM or Knuckle Riser. In addition, does your friend know where this D-egg is located? Even if he knew, he couldn't break inside" he reminded. "It's useless to wait for him"

"It's not useless!" Ban cried, grabbing Belial's attention. "Hiro will definitely come" he said confidently. "Even if we can't communicate through our CCMs or Knuckle Risers, our hearts and feelings will reach him" Jin supported.

"We believe in him" Kirito added and Belial heard many more sayings from his opponents' side about their own ally called Hiro. To Belial, those are nothing but noisy ramblings to his ears but he kept quiet.

As for Ami and the other two girls, they have regain their composure with those sayings. "Say all you want but my victory is certain" Belial stated calmly. "No, victory shall goes to us" Ran argued before turning to Ami, Jessica and Asuka.

"Ami, Jessica, Asuka, let's buy some time until Hiro gets here" she suggested. "All right" Ami concurred while Jessica and Asuka nodded. "Let's go!" Ran declared and the battle continues. Minerva Kai, Pandora, Jeanne D and Vampire Cat began destroying a few of the LBXs' army.

Those LBXs did not really put much of a fight but their sheer numbers are definitely annoying. Ran remembered once that during Mizel's attack at Tokio City's Eternal Cycler energy plant, her Minerva Kai was utterly defeated by a mass number of Vector's ghost jacked LBXs.

She thought that the chances are low for the four of their LBXs to survive this mass assault. "Hiro...Please hurry and come here" Ran thought in her mind, hoping that Hiro would quickly arrive and save them.

 **Chapter 2: Emergency Situation! A Desperate Battle**

At the same time, in the cyber world, the heroes' battle against the Ultra Star Gods continues, with the latter group transforming into their warrior mode from their live mode.

"Now, let the real battle begins" Garuda declared and the heroes make themselves prepared. However for Hiro, he suddenly felt time has stopped during that moment as another vision of the future penetrated his mind.

He saw a large red dome lies within a jungle of an island, which is in the middle of nowhere. Inside that dome, an LBX battle is taking place and the diorama's design is probably resembling the Underworld.

Hiro also saw Ran and the others are having that battle against a black figure who he did not knew. His friends seems injured physically by their current appearance and he could also see that the black figure was using his blue CCM and LBX D Regiudea.

Not only that, he saw the other boys were hanging at the wall while the girls are standing on black platforms during that moment. Minerva Kai, Pandora, Jeanne D and Vampire Cat are the only LBXs left.

They are fighting against D Regiudea, a grey Perseus, a white-blue Ikaros Force, Mizel O Legion and also an army of LBXs. He later saw the remaining four LBX belongs to his friends loses their arms before each of them 'Break Over' one by one quickly with Minerva Kai being the last one to fall.

Soon, the girls' platforms disappears and also the boys hanging at the wall immediately was released before they all fall into the sea of green flames. The next thing Hiro knew, he saw the jungle again and that there are 11 piles of ashes on the ground.

Each pile has a CCM and also LBX matching their respective owner which are partially buried at them, representing as a grave for each of his friends. And that concludes the vision of the future Hiro just saw before he snapped back into his current surrounding.

"What is that just now? Ran-san and the others…die?" Hiro stutteringly thought in his mind, He could not believe what he just saw in his vision of the future. Just then, his Knuckle Riser appears on the back of his left hand and started ringing loudly, which grabs everyone's attention.

He lift his left hand up and clenched it into fist to answer the call. "Hiro! Can you hear me?" Akira's voice came out from his Knuckle Riser. His tone sounds loud, serious and seems panicked.

At that time, Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya are in their GranSazer's form, standing at the rooftop of a certain building. Surprisingly, the Ultra Star Gods did not interrupt and stay quiet throughout the whole call.

"Dad?" Hiro echoed, his voice was still audible to his father on the other side. "Ran and the others have disappeared" Akira reported, which horribly shocked the heroes and also the people at Science Labs Control Room.

"Dad, what happened?" Hiro asked. "I don't have time to explain everything in detail but some old man called 'Dr Regal' appeared and transformed your future self into something even more ferocious" Akira explained.

"Dr Regal?!" Netto, Enzan and also the people who knew that name cried in shocked. To them, Dr Regal was a nefarious scientist that wreak catastrophes to their world a few times before.

"He was quite powerful and easily defeated everyone in one blow" Hakariya's voice came in and continued. "That guy then threw a weird D-egg onto the ground and he disappeared along with everyone after that D-egg expanded"

"We've been trying to contact them but none of them responded through their Knuckle Riser or CCMs" Ryouko added, her voice came in as well. "We tried to search them everywhere but we don't know where they went and they were nowhere to be found. Everyone might be in danger" Akira deduced. "We need to hurry and find them"

"All right, I'll do whatever I can fast and help" Hiro replied before putting his left fist away, cutting off the communication. Then he look at the Ultra Star Gods before step forward. "So, can we continue?" Garuda requested.

"Enough already!" Hiro cried. "We don't have time to be having this pointless fight. My friends in is danger right now" he told them. "Like we care!" Garuda retorted and fired off a red laser beam from her chest towards Hiro.

The attack hits the floor where Hiro was and exploded, creating smokes and dusts while at the same time surprising everyone. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out, worried that her son might have been taken down.

The smokes suddenly faded quickly, as if something was pushing them from the centre. Surprisingly, everyone saw Hiro survived the attack, much to their relief and he is currently in the form of Sazer Tarious.

"Why wouldn't you understand?! My friends are the same like me, a GranSazer. Everyone will die if we keep dawdling on this meaningless fight. I need your help to save them" Hiro reasoned out as he tried to persuade the Ultra Star Gods.

"Didn't I said we don't care?" Garuda notified. "If you really want us to help, defeat us first" she told him. Tarious's hands were clenched into fists and started quavering when he heard this.

It's a bit disappointing to him that his supposedly allies refused to help when he was telling the truth. Everyone are currently in danger and these giant robots are stubbornly acting selfish in this desperate situation.

"If you really want that much..." Hiro started whispering. His tone was increasing in tone and become more furious. "I'll beat you to your senses!" he claimed in rage and summoned his weapon, Falcon Bow before aiming at Garuda.

"Burning..." Hiro started to raise up his voice as he pulled the string of the bow to the back slowly while charging the whole Falcon Bow with flame energy. "Falcon!" Tarious releases the string when the falcon beak on the bow glows in white, firing a giant fiery arrow.

Garuda by just using her talons beside the left wrist, easily crush the fiery arrow in one hit, surprising Tarious and the other heroes. "Do you really think you can win by using an attack that originated from me?" Garuda mocked and smacked the space-themed floor near to Sazer Tarious using the talons on her right hand.

The impact of the attack was strong enough to send Sazer Tarious flying to some distance on the red GranSazer's right side. "Hiro-kun!" Medi and Roll simultaneously called out. However, they do not have time to worry about him as the Ultra Star Gods started charging at them. "Everyone, let's go!" Rockman declared.

The blue Net Navi and the other heroes then leaped into the air to fight back against the Ultra Star Gods. "Garu Beam!" Garuda fired red laser beam from her chest at Rockman, Medi, Flame Empress Minerva and Roll. The four heroes fell to the ground after getting hit.

"Dor Gatling!" Dorcrus fired off many rapid purple shots from her arm blasters and in one hit, a few heroes fall to the ground. The ones that fall first are Searchman, Knightman and Shadowman. "Double Strom!" Leviathan uses the fins from her body as swords and smack down Magnetman, Gyroman and Blues.

"Liger Claw!" Guncaesar uses the claws located on her hands and performed a cross slash which Napalmman, Needleman and Tomahawkman fall as well. Coincidentally, the heroes except Tarious fell near to each other and unfortunately, they did not able to get up quickly due to the strong attacks. "It's time to finish this" Garuda declared and all the four Ultra Star Gods began to perform their special moves simultaneously.

Leviathan bumps her fists near to her chest and the blue gem on her blink once in light blue before it summoned her fins that now combine into a double headed spear. The spear then spins continuously as the Water Ultra Star God lobbed it forward and yelled, "High Tide Break!"

As for Dorcrus, she raised up her arm blasters and aimed towards the heroes. "Herakles Hurricane!" Dorcrus fired all the artilleries on her body simultaneously which combines all her previous attacks.

Guncaesar picks up a pair of hand blasters known as Liger Blasters which detached from the long guns on her backs. "Gravity Burst!" Guncaesar aimed those Liger Blasters and her eyes glowed once before firing yellow long lasers from them.

As for Garuda, her body and eyes glowed in red and blue respectively once before lifting her fists which the talons on her wrists were pointing in the same direction. "Fire Bird Crush" Garuda started to bump both claws together at her chest and a spiral of fire which then becomes a ball occurred at the same place simultaneously.

Then Garuda extend both her hands to the sides and the fire ball change the claws into longer ones, powered up with flames before smacking her claws forward. The special moves from the four Ultra Star Gods then combined into a piercing white laser beam and it is speeding towards the immobile heroes.

By a quick glance, the white laser beam might be capable of deleting the heroes in one hit. Everyone in the Science Labs Control Room become panicked, speechless and unable to do anything against this attack before they saw a white flash of an explosion.

 **Chapter 3: Hiro's True Nature Revealed! Cloud Dragon Blast Off**

Despair and frustration filled up the minds of the Net Navi Operators mainly as their partners may not be able to survive such a powerful attack.

They really thought like that but as the smokes rapidly vanished and they saw that their Net Navis survived plus unharmed, much to their surprise. Questions came inside their mind and mainly their question is 'How could they survived such attack?'

However, the other heroes at that time are looking in the direction from the attack and everyone in the Science Labs Control Room followed their gaze which gave them the answer for that question. Completely astounded, they saw Sazer Tarious was standing still in front of the heroes with his arms outstretched to the sides.

A moment later, Tarious fall and stand to his knees while simultaneously reverted back to Hiro. His head was facing the space-themed floor. "Hiro!" everyone, both the heroes and humans cried out his name worriedly.

Hiro himself seems terribly injured and everyone can safely assumed that he took that heavy attack head on to protect the heroes. At that time, they could not tell if Hiro was alive or dead.

"Fool, why you would throw away your live to protect a bunch of computer programs that can be recreated infinitely?" Garuda questioned mockingly. "Because…" Hiro started to speak, he still looking at the floor beneath him. "They are…my…friends" he said. This answer surprises the heroes and everyone at the Science Labs Control Room.

"I… regardless from what timeline have done a lot of horrible things to everyone and hurt them in the process. I guess you four are also the same. That is why you attacked us" Hiro confessed. "I know apologising alone will never be enough to make everyone forgive me. Even if their mouth say yes but their heart most probably still say no"

"Hiro…" Professor Oozora mumbled. Everyone did not say anything and listened to every of Hiro's words as they allowed him to continue. "But now I need your help no matter what. My friends out there are in grave danger and if we don't help them soon, they will be buried as piles of ashes" Hiro told them before he put his hands on the floor and kneel down with his face facing the same direction like his palm.

"Please… Save them!" he seriously begged with an anguishing tone and lowered his head a bit. Everyone becomes extremely speechless and surprised as they heard this and saw that tears fell down like rain droplets to the floor from Hiro's eyes.

Hiro goes as far to bow down just to plead for help from the Ultra Star Gods to save his friends. Suddenly, many white orbs of various size then appeared floating inside the current location of the Cyber World.

Those orbs then displayed some moving images which coincidentally was the future vision that Hiro just saw about what will happen to his friends from the beginning until the end. At that time, the heroes began to stand up again upon seeing this.

"What those?" Meijin asked. "This is…" Professor Yamano trailed, having an idea of what those images are displaying. "Hiro's future vision!" said Professor Oozora. They watched everything from the beginning to the end and was horrified when they saw what actually happened to Ran and the others at the denouement.

After watching those images, they really knew that Hiro was not lying about what he said. People should know that since adult men do not usually cry and that if they do, their tears are very much and mostly honest compare to women. **(Women may fake their tears but men usually don't)**

Silence was carried on for some time even after the floating orbs disappeared. However, it was broken when Hiro heard that the heroes and also everyone in the Science Labs suddenly gasped in surprise. He look up again to where the Ultra Star Gods were but this time was astounded when he did.

The Ultra Star Gods although Dorcrus does not seem capable of doing it properly, kneel down and bow their heads to Hiro. "Apologise us for our attitude and the attack just now" Garuda apologised. "We never thought that a descendant of the clan that save the earth more than once is standing right in front of us" Leviathan stated.

"A descendant of the clan that save the earth more than once?" Kourin echoed. "That's right. Oozora Hiro. You're a descendant of that clan, the Dream clan" Guncaesar stated and the four Ultra Star Gods stand up again. "Dream clan?" Hiro echoed. "Correct" Dorcrus confirmed. "But before we explain further..." she trailed.

Those Ultra Star Gods then glowed fully in white once and transformed into something as their size reduces. The light then vanished and they saw the four of them become adult women with each of them slightly higher than Hiro.

Everyone was surprised to see this but much astounded to people from the world of LBX. The Ultra Star Gods' human form in front of the heroes resemble some people that they knew except the clothing are different.

They all wore long sleeve ancient dress and also coloured boots. The colour for each of their gears matched correspondingly to their major colour as Ultra Star Gods. Dorcrus looks exactly similar to Kirito's girlfriend, Amy. Guncaesar's human form was the sister of Ishimori Rina, Ishimori Luna. **(The wikia wrote Runa instead)**

Leviathan's human form is a familiar to Sendou Daiki as she is Sendou Kiyoka, his younger sister. Lastly, Garuda who everyone especially Hiro could hardly believe and speechless when they see her human form. She look exactly like Hiro's red head girlfriend, Hanasaki Ran.

"This is our true form" Garuda stated. "True form? Aren't the four of you 'Artificial Intelligence'?" Professor Oozora asked. "To be safe, we're the humans of the ancient times with their consciousness installed into each of the Ultra Star God to control them" Dorcrus answered.

"But we never had the ability to speak directly to the GranSazers that pilot us before because the Ultra Star Gods were mainly complete for combat purpose only" Guncaesar explained.

"Before we were upgrade, our consciousness remain asleep so we can't communicate, not even in this form" Leviathan added. "Putting that aside, why you mentioned that I'm a descendant of the Dream clan?" Hiro asked.

"The Dream clan are different than the other ancient humans. Their main trademark is that they have the ability to foreseen the upcoming future with their own eyes. The ability was mainly said to warn about the danger that shall fall upon the people they love" Guncaesar started explaining.

"Not only that, they have and are able to manifest while excelling in their various abilities, mainly through their sincere emotions. The first example is that your feelings to save your friends allows everyone to see what you actually see from the ability to foreseen the future" Leviathan continued.

"The Dream clan is also a unique clan that is said to heal and power up the people they wish them to be. That was demonstrated from your concerns about their current condition of your allies just now" Dorcrus added and somehow everyone now understand why Hiro is special.

"Anyway, let's put the Q & A session aside. Didn't you said that our allies are in danger?" Garuda abruptly reminded. "Yes, but I don't even know the exact place where they actually are from those visions" Hiro told them.

"Do not worry, we'll be able to find them" Leviathan assured. "How?" Hiro asked and Garuda snapped her fingers on her right hand. In an instant, the surrounding area that looks like outer space reverted back to where the heroes were before, right in front of a giant metal door.

Then the four Ultra Star Gods in their human form approaches the door and it slides open when Garuda touches it with her right hand. Beyond the door, the heroes could see keyboards and many kinds of control panels at the surrounding walls. The design was pretty amazing and seems quite advanced.

"Come in" Garuda invited and they all went through into the control room. "Whoa..." Medi and the other heroes said in awe, looking at their surroundings. Garuda and the other Ultra Star Gods each approached a keyboard and started typing quickly on them.

"As you can see, the Knuckle Risers each has a tracker installed which we can trace to where the GranSazers went even though it is not inactive" Dorcrus stated while working on the keyboards. Then a virtual sphere of the Earth appeared floating in front of the heroes.

It looks identical to the real view of it from space except in a smaller size with green fragments representing the land and blue fragments for water and sea. As the Ultra Star Gods are working, an orange dot suddenly appeared on one of the green fragments which they noticed.

It looks rather small and is standing in the middle of a wide ocean, isolating them from the other lands. Then a virtual rectangular screen appeared floating near to the virtual Earth, and it displayed an image of something.

It was an image of a red dome within a jungle of an island, same like what Hiro saw in his future vision. The green fragment was then labelled with red letters that probably means the name of it. It was written 'Desperado Island' on it.

"Desperado Island..." Roll mumbled. "I never heard an island with that name before" Medi commented. "It's probably a man-made island" Dorcrus deduced. "The other GranSazers is currently on that island" Leviathan stated. She and the other Ultra Star Gods are still working on their keyboards.

"But... it's quite far from Japan. Will you guys be able to make it in time?" Searchman asked. "With Cloud Dragon, nothing is impossible. We can just warp drive to that location" Guncaesar answered. "We're working on it now and this aerial base might exit the Cyber World anytime soon" Dorcrus added.

"In the meantime other than Oozora Hiro, I want everyone else to log out immediately" Garuda ordered. "Who knows what might happened to your data if we suddenly entered the real world?" she warned. "All right" Rockman replied but something else came in before the Net Navis could log out.

Just then, the Science Labs received a call from someone and Meijin quickly connect it to the main monitor. The call was made by the Net Police, or more specific by Superintendent Manabe Rin as her face is currently on the main monitor.

"Manabe-san!" Netto called out. "Everyone, we got an emergency and need your help immediately" Manabe stated, skipping the greetings. "What happened?" Meiru asked. "We just received a word about some white fluid soldiers and black mechanical soldiers are currently attacking the city" Manabe answered.

Then the screen was then revert to different scenes of Densan City briefly from various angles. In each of the picture, they saw a group of wreckers which consists of Gig-Fighters and Regal's protoplasmic humanoid soldiers were destroying the buildings nearby them. "Here are the images from the scene" Manabe told them.

"Those are Regal's minions" Enzan stated. "But what are those black soldiers?" Yuriko asked, referring to the Gig-Fighters. "Those are Gig-Fighters. They may just be small fries but they are powerful in groups" Professor Oozora explained and the main screen changed back to a video call from Superintendent Manabe Rin.

"We, the Net Police alone are helpless to take them out by our own. Please lend us your strength" Manabe requested. "All right, we're heading out immediately" Netto told her. "Thank you" Manabe expressed her gratitude and the call ended.

Right after the call ended, the alarms at Science Labs suddenly buzz off, grabbing the attention of the heroes and the people at the Science Labs Control Room. "What is going on?" Jasmine asked. Meijin quickly get to the keyboard and started typing several times to investigate the cause.

"Bad news! There are LBXs approaching Science Labs from the sky" Meijin reported. "What?!" Takuya gasped in shocked along with everyone else. "I'm putting it on the main monitor" Meijin told them and the screen changes to an image.

It was an image of the sky but there are apparently many small bugs flying from a distance. The image then zoomed closer to see the true identity of the flying bugs. The flying bugs are LBXs which all of them are using the new black and white models of riding saucers.

Those LBXs are the same as the ones as they saw Ran, Ami, Jessica and Asuka are engaging in Hiro's future vision. "Those LBXs are from the ones that we saw from Hiro's future vision" Otacross stated. "Their numbers are quite high. This is a big problem" said Professor Hikari.

"Leave them to me" Kourin volunteered, surprising everyone around. "Kourin?" Professor Yamano mumbled. "It might be difficult for me and Minerva alone but I'll stop them no matter what" Kourin explained. "Hold it, I'm helping too" said Professor Oozora.

"Professor?" Kourin muttered weirdly when she heard that from Hiro's mother. "Fighting against that many enemies alone is reckless. We're in too" Takuya told the blondie, referring to Professor Yamano as well as Otacross who nodded.

"We may not seem to be battling with LBXs like Ban and the rest but we are capable of using them" Professor Yamano explained. "There's no way I could let a beauty like Kourin-tan fighting alone" Otacross added.

"Thank you, I'll be more than glad to accept everyone's help" said Kourin. "Then, it's decided" Professor Hikari deduced. "All the Cross Fusion members, go protect the city. Takuya and the rest, we're counting on you to take out the incoming LBXs" he ordered.

"Understood!" Netto responded. "Rockman, Plug Out!" he commanded. Then, Rockman and the other Net Navis each transformed into the word 'LOGOUT' vertically and exited the Cyber World.

The virtual LBXs of Kourin and Otacross (just heads) vanished as well. "Cloud Dragon will launched anytime soon. The communication towards here may cut off during the launch" Garuda stated. Hiro looked up to the screen nearby him where he can see his mother and everyone else.

"Mom, please be careful" Hiro reminded his mother. "Hiro too. Please be careful" Professor Oozora replied. Then, the Cross Fusion members head out to the city for their mission and the communication with Hiro was cut off. The main screen was forcibly turned off as well.

In the Cyber World, something happened to Cloud Dragon from the outside and loud sound engines. The large aerial base soon rises up to the sky to a certain height and a blue spiral portal then appeared not too far from the head of the dragon.

"Cloud Dragon" Garuda announced. "Blast off!" she and the other Ultra Star Gods cried in unison. Cloud Dragon's eye glowed in blue and in a blink of an eye, the aerial base went through the portal.

 **Chapter 4: The Multiple Battles Begin**

More than five minutes have passed since Cloud Dragon has been activated and exited the Cyber World. In the middle of Densan City, each of the Cross Fusion member in their Cross Fusion form can be seen taking out the Gig-Fighters and also Regal's protoplasmic humanoid soldiers that were attacking the city.

Meanwhile at Science Labs, Kourin and also the adults which consists of Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano, Otacross and Takuya are standing in front of its main building. They are standing in parallel to the length of the building with an arrangement begins from Otacross, Professor Yamano, Takuya, Kourin and Professor Oozora.

Each of them is holding their own CCM in their right hand and their respective LBX on their other hand. They are staring at the sky which they can see each of the incoming LBX of Kamui Daimon on a Riding Saucer. Those LBXs are approaching closer to the Science Labs and many of them had already jump off from their Riding Saucers.

Those LBXs land on the ground and are currently approaching Science Labs main building, where Kourin and the others are. The five of them now each prepared themselves to send their own LBX to battle those army of LBXs. "Let's go!" Takuya declared and the five of them send out their LBXs.

"Hornet!" "Ikaros Zero!" "Perfect ZX5!"

"Flame Empress Minerva!" "Ikaros Force!"

Professor Oozora and Professor Yamano each uses their respective son's second LBX in their original style but wields different weapon. Ikaros Force wields a fully pink theme heart-shape hammer while Ikaros Zero wields a single-handed yellow rapier.

Takuya uses a white-blue version of Hornet which has blue heart-shape visor and it wields a green army like rifle which is similar Proto I's advanced rifle. As for Otacross, his LBX still has the same looks like his Perfect ZX3 and Perfect ZX4.

The only difference is that the colour them is majorly yellow with shades of green and blue while the eyes are red. The weapon, Union Sword follows the same pattern as well. "You shall not pass!" Professor Yamano claimed and everyone's LBXs started attacking those army of LBXs.

As for Ran and the others who were trapped inside the red dome at Desperado Island, their battle continues even though there are only four LBX players left with only females. They had Minerva Kai, Pandora, Jeanne D and Vampire Cat to perform their best to hold out against their enemies.

Those four LBXs destroy the Kamui Daimon LBXS' army as they continue the LBX battle. However, it was not that easy to do so as the four strong LBXs of Belial kept interrupting throughout the way.

Because of this, they were forced to use the 'hit and away' strategy even though this is totally against to the usual fighting styles of Ran and Asuka mainly. During the battle, Minerva Kai destroyed a pink Siren with green eyes with a long range attack.

That marks the last of the LBXs army as there are no more of them in the diorama and they somehow managed to survive. The only ones left are D Regiudea, Perseus, Ikaros Force and Mizel O Legion.

"Not bad. You defeated the army of LBXs and survived despite having interruptions from me and my strong underlings" Belial complimented. "I guess you girls aren't to be underestimated and I had fun watching this"

However to Ran, Ami, Jessica, and Asuka, receiving compliments does not even help them at all. Each of the girl then gaze at the screen of their CCM, which is currently displaying the condition of their LBXs and also the hit points.

There are so many red fragments on their LBXs' status and the hit points for each has fall below half. They also look at their LBXs on the battle field and saw electric currents are appearing around each of them even though their LBXs are not having cracks.

Seeing their LBXs current condition means bad news for them no matter from what angle they look at. They had been battling for non-stop and it took all they had just to survive. Ran knew any quotes or sentence to keep their spirits up may no longer work even for herself right now.

"You girls have proven to be worthy opponents but sadly to say, you can't win against me" Belial claimed calmly. "Shut up! The battle isn't over yet" Asuka barked. "But it is already over" Belial retorted. "And where are your beloved Hiro? He didn't even show up. Am I right?" he asked sarcastically.

Ran and the others could not countered this argument as they had nothing to reject Belial's claim. They managed to hold on just to buy some time as they wait for Hiro's arrival. In reality, it has been about 15 minutes since the battle started up until now but unfortunately in a battle, everything is different.

A minute may felt like a day of doing nothing and most important of all is that time is always crucial. One second is more than capable of changing the tide of a battle or saving people live and many more if used wisely.

However, Hiro did not show up to save them despite their beliefs and effort to wait for him. "We won't lose no matter what!" Ran argued determinedly and her Minerva Kai attacked D Regiudea.

However, Belial's LBX easily knocked the red LBX back which collided with Vampire Cat, Jeanne D and Pandora. "Farewell then... GranSazers. Hissatsu Function!" Belial exclaimed.

Attack Function: Deadly Raven

D Regiudea summoned the weapon, Raven Bow and started aiming at Minerva Kai, Jeanne D, Pandora and Vampire Cat. It quickly pulls the string as the bow was charged up with blue flames before releasing it, unleashing a giant blue fiery arrow. However, the arrow this time suddenly spilt into four smaller arrows.

This sudden utterly surprised the girls and also the boys who were hanged at the wall. During that time, Minerva Kai and the other three LBXs just stood up. Ran and the other girls could not make their LBXs avoided the arrows and instead had them blocked it with only their arms.

The arrows each exploded upon contact with each of the girls' LBX, releasing smokes and dusts. As the smokes quickly vanished, Ran and the other girls saw their LBXs were standing still as they were but have cracks around their bodies.

Silent filled up the current moment but suddenly broken when something awfully bad happened to each of those LBXs. Their arms, both left and right for all the four LBXs fall to the floor, which utterly shocked their owners.

They could not do anything other than gasped in horrified while speechless to say something about this. The good news is that the girls were quite lucky as their LBXs did not 'Break Over' despite having this current condition.

The bad news are that their LBXs may not be able to battle without any arms and the girls also saw that their LBXs' hit points on their CCMs are not far from nearly depleted.

"Eh? They didn't break over, huh?" Belial commented. "Any LBXs would have been completely destroyed even with full hit points. I guess you girls might been lucky again to survive this but unfortunately this is the end of the line for the four of you"

Just then, after what Belial just said, more balls of green flame came from the sea below the floating stadium. They formed into those army of LBXs that Ran and the girls had just defeat. "Hey, hey... are you joking?" Asuka muttered in disbelief and horrified.

"They just keep coming even though we already destroyed them" Ami commented with a similar tone. "We'll never be able to defeat them. Not with our LBXs in this condition" Jessica stated.

"This time it is real goodbye to you girls" Belial declared. "Get them!" he ordered and those LBXs then charged towards the four armless LBXs. The four girls gritted their teeth in frustration when they saw this.

(Play song 'Life Goes On' by Asaoka Yuuya in the background)

Suddenly, many laser shots with different colours like yellow, blue and purple came out of nowhere from the sky. Those laser shots hit and destroyed a numbers of the enemies' LBXs that charged towards the armless LBXs, surprising everyone in the diorama.

"What?!" Belial gasped before looking into the direction of the incoming attacks. He saw there is a white light shining brightly within the Underworld diorama.

 _Nani ka Ni tsunagareta everyday_

The white light then splits up into three colours which are yellow, purple and blue. Those lights rotates in clockwise while approaching closer and everyone saw that there is something within each of those lights.

Those somethings are the Ultra Star Gods in their previous form and in animal mode, which none of the GranSazers have encountered them directly. Their size was small but still bigger than any of the standard LBXs around. Guncaesar, Dorcrus and Leviathan each was in the yellow, purple and blue light respectively before they started attacking.

 _Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de_

Dorcrus uses Insecta Magnum, which a purple laser was blast from the cannon artillery on top of her body. Guncaesar uses Liger Vulcan, which many yellow shots were fired from the Gatling gun on her wings.

Leviathan uses Levi Bolt, which involved firing a surge of blue lightning from her closed mouth. Their attacks destroyed some more of the enemies' LBXs.

 _Umareta tribe no imi shittara_

 _Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita_

Those three Ultra Star Gods does not only stop them as they continue their attack on the army of LBXs, while descending to the stadium. Each of them perform another attack on those enemy LBXs before ascending to the sky again.

Dorcrus uses Dor Cannon, which involves firing red shots from the two cannon artilleries besides her head while Leviathan and Guncaesar rammed themselves against those LBXs with their strong bodies. Thanks to the three Ultra Star Gods, their attacks have fully destroyed the army of LBXs within a short amount of time.

 _I believe in myself... Yes!_

 _Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru Nara_

"What are those?" Gouda asked, wondering what Leviathan, Dorcrus and Guncaesar are. "Are they LBXs?" Sendou questioned. During that time, the three Ultra Star Gods each are flying in the air while circulating around the stadium with everyone watching them.

As the three Ultra Star Gods flew around again, they started attacking again and this time on D Regiudea, Perseus, Ikaros Force and Mizel O Legion before descending to the stadium. Dorcrus uses Astro Riser, which involves firing a bolt of purple lightning from her horns.

Guncaesar uses the attack Liger Riot, which fired yellow bolts from the long guns on her body. Leviathan attack using Levi Laser, which involves firing blue lasers from the barrels near her fins. Their attacks hit those LBXs, thus dealing some damage to them.

 _Life goes on Mou ichido yume WO tsukamitai yo_

 _Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul_

 _Ikusenman no shining star_

"Why you...! Attack!" Belial ordered. D Regiudea uses the 'Bit Rampage' attack function while Mizel O Legion unleashed the attack function, 'Stinger Missile'. As for Perseus and Ikaros Force, they switched their weapons, which is a launcher and machine gun.

The launcher has a shape of Killer Droid Wyvern's head while the machine gun had a shape of Killer Droid Pegasus's artillery gun from the arms. Both of those LBXs respectively fired off a missile and many blue shots.

The three Ultra Star Gods stay closer together with Guncaesar stand with all legs on the ground of the stadium while Dorcrus and Leviathan are floating. Those three Ultra Star Gods formed a red-pink barrier in front of them which easily deflects away all the incoming attacks.

 _Dare yori kagayaite_

 _Boku no naka no Justice Sagasou_

 _Ashita e GranSazer_

As everyone was so focused on Dorcrus, Leviathan and Guncaesar, the fourth Ultra Star God, Garuda descended from where the previous three came from. Garuda's size was about the same as her allies.

However, the Flame Tribe Ultra Star God did not come alone, Achilles D9 was on top standing on her two wings. Achilles D9 uses the attack function, 'Sword Bit' while Garuda uses Birdy Laser, which involves unleashing red lasers from the barrels near her talons.

Their attacks hit those four LBXs brutally and utterly startled them. Everyone becomes astounded as their attention now turns to where the green sword bits and red lasers coming from.

Ran and the other LBX players noticed the presence of the fourth Ultra Star God, Garuda who is descending to the stadium. Their face expressions' becomes excited when they saw a familiar LBX was standing on top of Garuda's wings, which is Achilles D9.

Before they could say anything, the ceiling of the diorama from behind Belial suddenly exploded and something big like a fighter jet infiltrates inside through the hole. The fighter jet was turned out to be the Flame Tribe's Granvehicle, Flame Driver.

The Flame Driver looks like a red bird and a sword with two wings that extend out. The red fighter jet quickly flew and before stopping to where Ran and the others were. Then the black glass of the cockpit, suddenly glow in red and something came out from it as a red light.

The red light revealed itself to be Sazer Tarious as he stands on the floating Flame Driver before reverting back to his human form, Oozora Hiro. "Hiro!" Ran and the girls called out to him excitedly with a smile. The other boys grin as well when they saw him.

"Sorry to make you wait, everyone" Hiro apologised for his late entrance. "You're late, Hiro!" Kazu remarked teasingly. "But we're glad that you came" Jin told him. However, before everyone else gets to say anything, they heard Bellum Belial was chuckling at them which grab their attention.

"So the last guest finally makes his entrance but unfortunately, winning against me is impossible. This is the end of the line for all 12 of you" Belial claimed confidently. "The one that shall fall ...is you!" Hiro declared, pointing his right index finger at Belial.

"Let's go!" Belial cried while holding his CCM and then the army of the LBXs re-spawn again for the third time. Hiro held his own CCM as well and made his Achilles D9 jumped off from Garuda onto the floor.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 19 Fierce Battle! Desperate Fight)

The four Ultra Star Gods each then transformed into their warrior mode and their size is the same as Perfect ZX3, ZX4 and ZX5. "Ran-san, Ami-san, Jessica-san, Asuka-san. Use them!" said Hiro, turning to the girls and he was referring to the Ultra Star Gods.

"Them?" Ran echoed and then the girls noticed that the Ultra Star Gods turned to where their current LBXs were while looking at them. The eyes of the Ultra Star Gods blink a few times and the girls noticed that each of their CCM are receiving a message on the screen.

The message displays many written codes of a program and also a blueprints for one of the Ultra Star Gods together with the name as well. The messages are LBX start-up programs which runs automatically.

Ran, Ami, Jessica and Asuka receive one each for Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar, and Leviathan respectively. When Ami looked at the name for the Ultra Star God she used, she felt familiar with that name before looking at Hiro.

"Hiro, are by chance these big LBXs the Ultra Star Gods?" Ami guessed. "Yes" Hiro confirmed. "But let's put aside any explanations for now. We got to finish this LBX battle fast" he reminded. "All right" Ami responded before she looked again at the screen of her CCM.

During that time, their previous LBXs' eyes stopped glowing before the Ultra Star Gods own eyes glowed. This means that the girls have changed their control over their previous LBXs to the Ultra Star Gods.

The Ultra Star Gods themselves turned back to where their enemies were. "Even if you girls changed your LBXs, you still don't stand a chance" Belial mocked. "Go!" he ordered and the army of LBXs charged towards Achilles D9 and the Ultra Star Gods.

"Leave the small fries to me, you girls go after D Regiudea and the other three" Hiro commanded. "Okay" Jessica responded.

Achilles D9 uses its swords, Hauteclaire and Durandal to slash on the LBXs of Kamui Daimon one by one, easily destroying them in one hit. The Ultra Star Gods each charged forward and fought against the other four LBXs.

Leviathan VS Mizel O Legion

"Let's go, Leviathan" Asuka commanded and Leviathan summoned her weapon, Maelstrom. "Attack Function: Jet Striker" Mizel O Legion transformed into a jet and charged towards Leviathan at high speed.

"Take this!" Asuka cried and Leviathan smacked the incoming jet with her Maelstrom. In one smacked, the attack function failed and Mizel O Legion crashed onto the floor.

Guncaesar VS Ikaros Force (Eve)

Ikaros Force flew in the air with its previous weapon and started charging towards Guncaesar. As for the yellow Ultra Star God, she picks up the hand blasters known as Liger Blasters from behind and wield them in her hands before aiming at Eve.

"Show me what you got, Guncaesar!" said Jessica and Guncaesar started firing yellow bullets rapidly. Ikaros Force tried to avoid the bullets but eventually got hit and fall down as the yellow bullets becomes faster.

Dorcrus VS Perseus (Adam)

Perseus came close to Dorcrus and jumped before attacking her with its black rhinoceros fists. "Go, Dorcrus!" Ami cried and had Dorcrus countered by tilting her head up like spatula, knocking Perseus away.

Garuda VS D Regiudea

Garuda is standing at some distance away from D Regiudea. The red Ultra Star God wields her weapon called Garu Claw. "Just because you're LBX is big does not mean you're strong! Overload! Absolute Phase!" Belial cried. His LBX now uses a weapon called Fiamicus, gain a blue visor for the eyes and the wings expand.

Then Belial's LBX started moving at unbelievable speed while Belial's own eyes glowed brightly in red. D Regiudea started attacking Garuda as hard as it can while hitting her from all kinds of angles, forcing her to be moved back and forth unintentionally.

As D Regiudea continued to attack brutally while flying, Garuda suddenly stand still and quickly perform a claw uppercut move which suddenly hit the former when it flew in that incoming direction.

That LBX was sent flying and it reverted back to its previous form when it landed. "What?!" Belial gasped in surprised, could not believe what just happened. "You're strong, Garuda" Ran complimented at the red Ultra Star God's strength.

At that time, the other three LBXs that were sent flying before were close to D Regiudea. The Ultra Star Gods surrounded the four LBXs. "Let's finish this" Ran declared. "Hissatsu Function!" the girls cried.

Attack Function: High Tide Break

Leviathan bumps her fists near to her chest and the blue gem on her blink once in light blue before it summoned her fins that now combine into a double headed spear. The spear then spins continuously as the Water Ultra Star God lobbed it forward.

Attack Function: Herakles Hurricane

Dorcrus raised up her arm blasters and aimed at the enemies in front before firing all the artilleries on her body simultaneously which combines all her other moves.

Attack Function: Gravity Burst

Guncaesar aimed the Liger blasters and her eyes glowed once before firing yellow long lasers from them.

Attack Function: Fire Bird Crush

Garuda bump both claws together at her chest and a spiral of fire which then becomes a ball occurred at the same place simultaneously. Then Garuda extend both her hands to the sides and the fire ball change the claws into longer ones, powered up with flames before attacking.

Those four LBXs got hit by those attack functions, one by one starting from Leviathan, and followed up by Dorcrus and Guncaesar. They got badly damaged upon receiving the three attacks and their bodies were full of cracks but the attacks does not end yet.

Garuda bends down a bit with her right leg forward while extending her claws forward. Then she slide herself forward and her claws hit all the four LBXs as she pass through them before appearing at some distance behind them.

As Garuda stood up again, the four LBXs exploded, leaving only dusts. "We did it!" Ran cheered happily and everyone else around was in the same state as her. Just then, the LBXs of Kamui Daimon at the current diorama disappear for good.

Not long afterwards, the boys' chains were released and they landed safely on flying platforms that came to them. Soon, the diorama began to vanish, reverting back to where they really are, in the jungle of Desperado Island.

Hiro, who was standing on the Flame Driver jumped down to where his friends were before the fighter jet flew off on its own. Belial who just lost the LBX battle was at some distance away from the GranSazers.

 **Chapter 5: The Battle of the Giants! Ultra Star Gods VS Mizel Trouzers**

"Bellum Belial, it's your lost" Ban stated. "Until we meet again" Belial sneered before he flew and leave. Somehow, Ran and the others felt a bit glad that their enemy kept his end of the bargain. Hiro watched his future self who was now reborn as Bellum Belial flew away until the latter was no longer visible.

"That's me...right?" Hiro asked, referring to Bellum Belial. "Yeah..." Jin confirmed. "He's totally strong, even the 11 of us are no match for him" Yuuya stated. "How in the world can we win against him?" Kazu asked worriedly.

"Will we be able to purify him back to his true self?" Asuka asked but unfortunately everyone did not have the answers except maybe Hiro who was thinking of the solutions. However, before they could say or do anything else, they could hear multiple loud engines roared in the sky, which grabbed their attention.

All of them looked up and saw four familiar giant black assault jets are approaching them from different directions. Each of those jets is exactly the same like the stealth aircraft Eclipse, which was then stolen and remodelled by Mizel as his own moving base.

"That...!" Ran trailed, had an idea of what those giant jets are. "Eclipse?" Ami guessed. "Maybe its Mizel Trouzer" Kazu argued. "There are four of them approaching us" Sendou stated and those four aircrafts surround them.

Then, the GranSazers saw a familiar old man who was responsible for the creation of Belial standing on one of the Eclipses. The GranSazers did not seem to be happy and would not bothered to greet him. "Regal!" Ban shouted angrily.

"You fools were still alive? Looks like I made a mistake for allowing Belial to act on his own accord" Regal assumed, did not even bothered with Ban's way of greeting him. "Turn Bellum Belial back to Future Hiro!" Kazu demanded.

"I refused. Even if I die, he will remain as that for eternity" Regal announced. "If that's the case, we'll force you!" Gouda claimed. "I see you got guts to say that much but too bad I didn't come here to fulfil whatever things you want. I came to destroy all of you" Regal declared before he vanished into thin air.

Just then, each of the Eclipse started to transform into a giant robot which they all knew it as Mizel Trouzer. "These are...Mizel Trouzers!" Jin stated in disbelief and everyone was utterly surprised too. There are four Mizel Trouzers and they surrounded the GranSazers.

Each of them wields different weapons which are double headed spear, double-bitted axe, gun and a sword. "Destroy them!" Regal's voice echoed even though his body is not there, commanding the Mizel Trouzers to destroy Hiro and his friends, which horrified them.

Each of the Mizel Trouzer quickly began their attempts to attack Hiro and the others with their weapons. The GranSazers were too scared that they could not run away and could only just scream with their eyes closed. At the same time, each of the Ultra Star God that were on the ground near the GranSazers suddenly flew.

They enlarged and knocked one Mizel Trouzer each with their bodies before the Mizel Trouzers fall to the ground while the Ultra Star Gods themselves landed. Hiro and the others who heard the sound of the Mizel Trouzers bump onto the ground open up their eyes.

(Play Music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 9 – Garuda No Theme)

Utterly astounded, they saw that each of the Ultra Star God have suddenly augmented into a giant robot with height of 50 metres, which is about the same as the height of the Mizel Trouzers. "Garuda and the others..." Ran trailed. "Have become giants" Ami ended.

Just before they could say anything, many green flame balls and white liquids fell down from the sky. The green flame balls and white liquids respectively transformed into Gig-Fighters and protoplasmic humanoid soldiers, which Sendou realised.

"Gig-Fighters!" Sendou yelled and everyone then noticed their presence. "Regal's minions!" Hiro exclaimed, referring to the protoplasmic humanoid soldiers. "Hey, hey, do we really have to fight again?" Kazu whined. "I don't think we could fight with our current condition" Asuka stated.

"Don't worry, I'll heal everyone" Hiro assured and then his body shines in pure white before the light engulf his friends together. Ran and the others were utterly surprised with what just happened and speechless.

Then they began to notice that their wounds are slowly vanishing and that their strength are being restored while simultaneously being powered up. "My wounds is fading..." said Ran, looking at her wounds that started to disappear.

"I'm full of energy" Jessica continued. "I felt that myself strong" Yuuya added. Afterwards, everyone transformed into their GranSazers' form before the light vanished. "Hiro, you...what did you do?" Ban asked, curious about what just happened.

"Let's just say that I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do" Hiro replied. Just then, all the Mizel Trouzers rose up again, which the GranSazers noticed. Tarious then turned to his allies and was about to say something which they noticed.

"All right, Ran-san and the other girls 'Dive In' into the Ultra Star Gods and take out the Mizel Trouzers. The rest of us will take out the small fries here" Hiro ordered. "Roger!" everyone responded and the male GranSazers make some space for the female GranSazers.

"Dive In!" Ran, Ami, Jessica and Asuka cried while extending their arms before they smacked their left fist with their right palm. Mithras, Velsou, Visuel and Pisces glowed respectively in red, purple, yellow and blue.

Then their bodies automatically flew into the coloured hexagon gem of their respective Ultra Star Gods. Mithras, Velsou, Visuel and Pisces each found themselves inside their Tribe's Ultra Star God with the control panel in front of them while sitting on a comfortable chair. Each of the control panel has a few holes on it.

The female GranSazers each began to place their hands on the control panels and pilot their respective Ultra Star God. "Let's go, Garuda!" Ran declared. "Please, Dorcrus!" Ami cried. "Guncaesar, go!" Jessica shouted. "Show your strength, Leviathan!" yelled Asuka.

Each of the Ultra Star Gods began fighting one Mizel Trouzer. Garuda fought the one with the double-headed spear. Dorcrus takes on the Mizel Trouzer that wields the gun while Guncaesar fights the one with the double-bitted axe. Leviathan handled the one with the sword.

At the same time, the male GranSazers began to fight with their respective signature weapon or abilities against the Gig-Fighters and Regal's protoplasmic humanoid soldiers. Thanks to Hiro's powers as a member of the Dream clan, they're doing just fine against those small fries.

Back to the battle of the giants, the Ultra Star Gods start off their fight using their individual weapons. Garuda, Guncaesar and Leviathan respectively uses Garu Claws, Liger Blasters and Maelstrom. Dorcrus attacked using her move, Dor Cannon instead.

The four Ultra Star Gods seemed to be doing just fine during the beginning of the battle as they gained the advantage over the Mizel Trouzers. However, each of the Mizel Trouzers one by one began to turn the tables against their enemies using their individual weapons, forcing the Ultra Star Gods to take a step backwards.

Tarious noticed this situation while battling with his friends against the Gig-Fighters and Regal's protoplasmic humanoid soldiers. "These robots... strong!" Ran commented. "Quite formidable" Ami followed. "Is there anything we can do?" Asuka asked.

"Girls, can you hear me?" Hiro communicated through the female GranSazers' Knuckle Riser, which they happened to hear him. "Hiro!" Jessica exclaimed. "Use Sazer Gear" Hiro told them. "Sazer Gear?" Asuka echoed, unaware what is Hiro talking about.

"The Ultra Star Gods can be powered-up using that, making them possible to use our individual weapons and special moves" Hiro explained to them. During his explanation, the Sazer Gear symbol on their Knuckle Riser glowed in white. "All right, we'll try" Ran told him.

Then gold circle on the Knuckle Riser for each of the pilot spins until the indicator is pointing at the 'Sazer Gear' symbol. "Sazer Gear!" the female GranSazers each extend their arms and slammed their left fist with their right palm.

This result the gem on each of their respective Knuckle Riser to emit a particular elemental stream (fire, purple wind, yellow lightning, water) before flowing into the holes on the control panels. Then the Ultra Star Gods' head each undergo a transformation, which allows the female GranSazers' signature weapons to be equipped on it.

With that, Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar and Leviathan are in Mithras, Velsou, Visuel and Pisces mode respectively. "Let's do it!" Ran declared and all the Ultra Star Gods resumed their fights against the Mizel Trouzers.

This time, Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar and Leviathan fights using the weapons Swan Sector, Sel Cross, Lady Claw and Aqua Blitz respectively. Dorcrus who was believed did not have hands to hold weapons swapped out her claws with gold hands by while in Velsou Mode.

Not only that, the Ultra Star Gods themselves move a lot faster than their normal mode. After exchanging blows against the Mizel Trouzer this time, the Ultra Star Gods managed to turn around the table using their pilots' weapons. The Mizel Trouzers were pushed back and they could hardly stand, not to mention fighting.

"The finisher!" Ran claimed. "Bran Tornado!" Garuda thrust Mithras's Swan Sector forward, unleashing a blast of a flamethrower tornado. "Full Moon Slash!" Dorcrus unleashed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air by rotating Velsou's Sel Cross in the same way her pilot's special move.

"Night Scratch!" Guncaesar supercharged Visuel's Lady Claw and performed a powerful moving claw slash from her current distance. "Blink Shot!" Leviathan charged up both Pisces's guns, one on her head and in her right hand before firing a blue water blast from each of the gun.

All their special moves were direct hits against all the Mizel Trouzers before the four black giants fell to the ground and exploded. "Yeah!" Ran and the other girls in their GranSazers' form shouted and raised up their right hands in cheers.

Simultaneously, at Densan City and Science Labs, the Cross Fusion members and adult LBX players just happened to finish defeating all their respective enemies. Tarious and the other GranSazers have also just completed defeating the Gig-Fighters and Regal's protoplasmic humanoid soldiers, same like the Cross Fusion members.

The male GranSazers witnessed the Ultra Star Gods emerged victorious and all of them cheered while jumping in joy. During that time, the heads of Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar, and Leviathan reverted back to their original form before Sazer Gear was used.

Afterwards, they could see the female GranSazers emerged out from the Ultra Star Gods' cockpits as coloured lights which were the same as how they get in. Mithras, Velsou, Visuel and Pisces landed to where Tarious and the others were.

Then at the same time for everyone, the GranSazers reverted back to their human form. "You did it, girls" Hiro complimented. "Thank you but it's all thanks to the Ultra Star Gods and also you, Hiro" Ran corrected.

"You're really save us, Hiro" Kirito stated. Hiro smiled in response while nodding as he glanced at his friends and everyone else responded in the same way. Then they noticed that Cloud Dragon came when she overshadowed the ground they are standing.

"Is that Cloud Dragon?" Ran asked. "Yes" Hiro confirmed. "Huge!" Asuka commented in awe. Everyone then noticed the Ultra Star Gods transformed back into live mode before flying to the storage pads on Cloud Dragon.

Each of them landed on one storage pad with Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar and Leviathan were arranged accordingly to the colour of the storage pads. Then from beneath Cloud Dragon's head, it emitted a blue light pillar near to Hiro and the others.

"Shall we go back?" Hiro asked and everyone nodded. Then all 12 of them went through the blue light pillar and were transported inside Cloud Dragon. Afterwards, the giant metal dragon flies away from Desperado Island to the Science Labs.

(Ending Chikyuu No Kizuna)

Kokkyousen WO Koetara Ikutsu Mo Shiranai Kotoba Ga  
Bikkuri Bako WO Aketa Mitai Tobikattairu Desho

Ohayou No Aisatsu  
Daisuki No Tsutaekata  
Arigatou No Iikata Mo  
Zenbu Chigau Yo Kitto

Demo Sekai WA Hitotsu Nanda Oueeo Oueeo  
Sou Dare Mo Ga Chikyuu Umare Oueeo Oueeo  
Tourururu Te to Te Tsunageba Onaji  
Tourururu Tsutawaru Nukumori

Ima Kizuna WO Kanjirun Da Oueeo Oueeo  
Hora Dare Mo Ga Chikyuu Sodachi Oueeo Oueeo

Tourururu Kata WO Kumeba Tomodachi

Tourururu Egao Ga Hajikeru

 **That is all for now. I would say we are about to reach the climax. How's the true form of the Ultra Star Gods? Anyway, whatever facts of Hiro that I included was originally from me and I also plan to have Cloud Dragon and Guntras to have their human forms as well. Please Rate and Review. Have a good day.**


	24. The Last Rest

**Here is another chapter. I did put what was requested but in a different way.**

 **(Cue 'Life Goes On' by Yuuya Asaoka)/ GranSazer OP**

Nani ka Ni tsunagareta everyday

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de

Umareta tribe no imi shittara

Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita

I believe in myself... Yes!

Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru Nara

Life goes on Mou ichido yume WO tsukamitai yo

Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul

Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite

Boku no naka no Justice Sagasou

Ashita e GranSazer

 **Chapter 1: GranSazers, LBX and Dream clan History**

It has been some time since Hiro rescued his friends from Desperado Island and now they are back in the Science Labs. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya received news from Hiro about Ran and the others were safe and they also return back to the Science Labs.

The Cross Fusion members arrived back at the Science Labs a bit earlier than the former Wind Tribe. Everyone was delighted to know and see that Ran and the others were safe.

Though, the LBX players were a bit tired so they rest for a bit while repairing their LBXs with the help of Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora and Otacross. The others also take a break for a while.

Now, everyone is in the Science Labs Control Room, like usual. As for Cloud Dragon herself, she went into hiding while flying within the clouds in the sky. Many of them are standing but the three Professors, Laika, Pride, Yuriko and Tesla each take a seat on the nearby chairs.

For the Cross Fusion members, all their Net Navis' tiny holographic forms are present, each standing either left of right on the shoulders of their respective operators. Ran and the others plus the former Wind Tribe explained to Hiro and the rest about what actually happened on their side.

"I see, so Dad did managed to make him come back to his senses" Hiro responded, referring to Future Hiro. His tone was somehow more disappointed than elated. "Sorry, we're not strong enough to fight against Regal" Akira apologised.

"Dr Regal is alive too. This is impossible" Laika stated in disbelief. "Regal was killed by Duo for abusing his comet's power. All the Cross Fusion members and our Net Navis here saw his corpse back then" Enzan claimed.

"Maybe that Erai revived him somehow" Rockman deduced. "But the real problem is Bellum Belial" Kazu argued. "He is extremely strong and defeated the 11 of us GranSazers together in one blow" he explained. "He is not an opponent that we can win by fighting fairly" Ami added.

"But can we even win against him if we all combine our powers together?" Ban asked hesitantly, unsure whether they can defeat Belial by assembling everyone from the GranSazers and Cross Fusion members.

"More importantly, is there any way for us to turn him back to Future Hiro?" asked Akira. However, no one seems to have the answer to that question. "There is a way" a familiar female voice answered, which causes everyone to look around repeatedly.

That voice belongs to no other than Garuda. "Garuda!" Hiro exclaimed, recognising that voice very well. "Garuda?" Ban echoed, felt weird when Hiro said that. Just then, four white light pillars came down from the ceiling and avert everyone's attention to them.

The lights reveal themselves as the Ultra Star Gods, which everyone was astounded with this. Their size and height are very much similar to human adults. "The Ultra Star Gods!" Ran exclaimed. Then the Ultra Star Gods glowed in the same colour of light again before becoming their human form.

"Eh...?" Everyone except the people that were at the Science Labs during the mission to recover Cloud Dragon yelled weirdly upon seeing this. Ran, Kirito and Sendou particularly were surprised, speechless at first and could not even believe when they saw the true form of Garuda, Dorcrus and Leviathan respectively.

For Kirito and Sendou, they respectively see Amy and Kiyoka with different clothing. Ran see Garuda as her own mirror image with the exception of the latter's dress. "A-Amy?!" Kirito muttered in surprised. Dorcrus's human form resembled his deceased girlfriend.

"K-Kiyoka?!" Sendou mumbled in the same way as Kirito. Leviathan's human form looks exactly the same like his younger sister, putting aside what she wears. "Guncaesar looks exactly like Rina-san's sister, Luna" Jin stated in disbelief.

"Hey, why do you look exactly like me?" Ran asked, feeling weird seeing a mirror of herself that is directly in front of her eyes except slightly taller with ancient dressing. "Who knows?" Garuda shrugged. "But nice to meet you, my great granddaughter" she greeted.

"You're all humans?" Ryouko asked, could not even believe that the Ultra Star Gods are humans. "Yes" Dorcrus confirmed. "But unfortunately we could only remain in this form and size for a certain period only" Guncaesar explained.

"More importantly..." Hiro said abruptly. "What do you mean by 'There is a way', Garuda?" he asked. "Before we move on to that, we got one more guest coming" Garuda told them. "One more guest?" Professor Oozora echoed and another white pillar of lights descended from the ceiling to where the Ultra Stars were.

The light revealed itself as a woman who wore white long sleeve royal gown that covers almost her whole body except her hands, head and hair. She somehow resembled Oozora Haruka in overall, from the hairstyle, colour while dressed either like a princess or a queen.

She also wore a white diadem and apparently light blue blindfold mask respectively on and around her head. Her eyes were not visible to everyone around as no one could tell what they were look like. "We meet at last, GranSazers" said the woman who looks like Oozora Haruka.

Everyone particularly the Oozora family were utterly surprised to see the sudden appearance of this woman. Hiro keep glancing repeatedly from his mother and that woman who also resembled his mother. Hiro knew which one is his mother yet he could not help and continue doing it since their voice are somehow similar.

"Who are you?" Professor Oozora asked, referring to the beautiful woman who resembled like her. "I'm the main consciousness inside Cloud Dragon's brain but you may refer me as Cloud Dragon" that woman introduced and everyone are completely astounded.

"You're Cloud Dragon?" Akira guessed. Hiro then remembered that her voice is exactly the same as the woman who talked inside his mind when he transformed for the first time. "That voice... are you the one who guided me back then when I first transformed?" Hiro asked.

"That's correct" Cloud Dragon confirmed. "But I didn't expect to meet the three of GranSazers' previous generation in this form as well" she stated, referring to Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya. "Before I proceed, I would like to thank everyone for releasing us from that green cube prison"

"You're welcome" Jasmine replied and the rest smiled. "A lot of things happened but the Ultra Star Gods happened to overhear your conversation before and informed me everything. There is a way to turn Bellum Belial back to his true self" Cloud Dragon explained. "How?" Akira asked.

"The one who holds the key is the descendant of the Dream clan, in other words you, Hiro" Cloud Dragon answered. "Hiro is the key?" Professor Oozora echoed. "What is this Dream clan?" Hakariya asked. "Allow us to explain everything you need to know from the beginning" Cloud Dragon volunteered.

"Long time ago, every Earth on various universe has its own civilisation. This current world we're standing right now focused on the development of network and also making virtual beings which you all know as Net Navi appeared in the same dimension as the humans" Cloud Dragon began.

"You children who've been fighting using LBXs all this time might be wondering, what does GranSazers have to do with LBXs? The answer is that LBXs were one of the main technologies from our ancient civilisation. The Ultra Star Gods were a few of the ancient LBXs" Leviathan continued.

"The Ultra Star Gods were ancient LBXs?!" Ban repeated in surprised. Hiro and the other LBX players now know the relation between LBXs and GranSazers. "Yeah, the children and adults including us from that time played LBXs against one another. Of course, at that time our consciousness were still in our real body" Garuda explained.

"Our dream for creating LBXs during that time was to use them as a medium for deepening bonds with beings from other planets. In other words, we want to have LBX battle with them while preventing the occurrence of wars that spill bloods from any sides" Cloud Dragon elucidated.

"Why through LBX battle?" Ran asked. "As you all know, there will always be war in any worlds, be it between planets, countries, friends, or family for the sake of something. Even if one or two has ended, another different one war will began to execute" Garuda explained.

"Therefore, we believe that if we could settle things through LBX battles, no life would be sacrificed" Guncaesar added. "However, despite with our dreams to have a world of no war, a few nations from other continents oppose this method and even went as far as to eliminate us" Dorcrus stated.

"That is when the Dream clan, a clan which supports peace and harmony stopped those other nations from eliminating us. That clan, they all just look like normal humans from the outside but each has various powers, much more than we imagine" Garuda elucidated.

"Despite that, they even support our way of stopping war through that way and we become friends. The leader of that clan at that time was my husband. His looks somehow resembled you, Dentsuin Akira" Cloud Dragon proceeded and everyone glanced at mentioned person before looking back to Cloud Dragon.

"Ever since, we were able to achieve our dream, starting by gaining peace among people of Earth. Other planets which affiliated with Uofu Manafu began to cooperate with us but regardless there are some numbers of them who opposed. They even go as far as sending wild giant space monsters or assassins" Guncaesar elucidated. "How could they even do such a thing?!" Jessica questioned in unease.

"We ourselves did not have such fighting capabilities at that time. However, the Dream clan predicted this ahead of time and repelled those threats countless times for us. We could not thank them enough for that but the Dream clan warned us that they may not be able to help us anymore if they are gone" Dorcrus stated.

"But one day, an unbelievable calamity fell upon the clan, they were massacred by an unknown enemy and my husband was no exception. Before he let off his last breath, he warned us about the incoming danger from the space most ferocious monster, 'Bosquito the Destroyer'" Cloud Dragon explained.

"After hearing that warning, we started to create the GranSazers, Ultra Star Gods with Guntras being the first Ultra Star God followed up by me and the rest here. Like Leviathan said before, we were made based on the ancient LBXs and I want to add that only certain DNAs like ours were very compatible to be the main brain for each of them" Garuda continued.

"Bosquito soon arrived to our continent during the development phase, absorbing the lives of our people that it encountered and we were forced to hide underground. Their numbers were too many at that time and we requested emergency aid from Uofu Manafu while hasting to complete all the Ultra Star Gods" Guncaesar elucidated.

"However, the Bosquitos somehow managed to infiltrate the underground and feed on the remaining survivors. Worse, all the Ultra Star Gods other than Guntras were stolen by the Bosquitos since they absorbed the GranSazers' DNA from our people" Cloud Dragon continued.

"Uofu Manafu space fleet then arrived, destroying many of the Bosquitos. We knew this was coming and ahead of time, we kept the GranSazers' DNA inside Cloud Dragon just in case the future Earth becomes endangered by the same threat or others. I guess that concludes everything that you need to know" Dorcrus concluded.

 **Chapter 2: Kourin is an alien? Reviving Guntras**

"Now that is quite a rambling story" Asuka commented. "We get all that but what does this have to do with turning Bellum Belial back to Future Hiro?" Meiru asked. "The Dream clan has the ability to purify evil souls, reverting them back to how they were supposed to be. Of course, that also include themselves if one of the clan members was corrupted by evil" Cloud Dragon explained.

"The power to purify evil souls..." Professor Oozora repeated. "How in the world can I use such power?" Hiro inquired. "That one will mainly depend on you yourself whether such ability can be used or not" Cloud Dragon told him.

"Like we explained last time, it works based on your sincere emotions, in other words, what your heart really wishes for" Leviathan stated. Hearing this, Hiro gently put his right hand at his chest while mumbling, "What my heart really wishes for..."

"Um..." Kourin said abruptly, grabbing everyone's attention. "I've been longing to ask this before but why I can communicate with you through telepathy and why me?" the blondie asked. "You're the one who received my emergency message?" Cloud Dragon guessed.

"Yes" Kourin responded and then there was a short silence. Everyone could then heard Cloud Dragon snuffled later, which broke the silence. "What's wrong?" the blondie asked in concern. "What are you?" Cloud Dragon asked. "What do you mean by that?" Kourin inquired, do not understand the question.

"To be frank, you look like a normal human but my sense is telling me that you're not a human from Earth" said Cloud Dragon, surprising everyone around especially Kourin. "Kourin-san...is an alien?" Hiro stutteringly guessed, could not believe what he just heard.

"But are there really humans who doesn't live on Earth?" Laika asked. "There are actually humans among the aliens. We encountered the alien Impactors before and they were humans who can transform into something" Akira explained. "There are a few alien humans that doesn't have that capability but they may or may not have unique powers"

"I could sense that you hold some powers and somehow I faintly recognised which alien race you belong to. However, I can't remember well the name of that race" Cloud Dragon stated. This somehow left Kourin uneasy hearing this, which Hiro noticed before looking at his mother's twin.

"Cloud Dragon..." Hiro called out and everyone now turns to him. "I understand what are you getting at but may I request that we just leave it at that?" he humbly requested. "We were able to find out where you were because Kourin-san told us that you were trapped in the Cyber World. If it wasn't for her, I guess we all could not met like this"

"Hiro..." Kourin murmured, surprised by his action. "Very well" Cloud Dragon approved before turning to Kourin. "I apologised for doubting you so much but I guess the six of us mainly owe you for this" she told her.

"Six?" Professor Oozora echoed. "Who is the last one?" she asked. "Of course, it is my son...Guntras" Cloud Dragon stated. "Guntras, you say? But where is he?" Akira asked. "Follow me" said Cloud Dragon as a blue portal appeared behind her.

Cloud Dragon began to enter inside that portal together with the Ultra Star Gods. Afterwards, everyone else began to enter the blue portal as well. Everyone then found themselves inside an empty chamber where the surrounding wall was white as they look around.

"Come here" Leviathan invited, the five of them are a few steps ahead. Everyone then went to where they were and saw something near the five of them. There is something which has the size of a cupboard and it coincidentally lies in the middle of that chamber.

The thing itself was wrapped with black clothing. "What is that?" Yuuya asked. Dorcrus then pull off the clothing and it was revealed to be a frozen human storage pod that leaned slightly behind. Inside the storage pod, everyone saw another human sleeping and the gender is male.

The man looks exactly like Oozora Hiro, except his hair was longer, he is taller and wore black hooded robe, with the hood off as everyone can see his face. "Hiro?!" Professor Oozora gasped astoundingly. Everyone else was surprised as well but Hiro was already with them.

Now there is another Hiro who looks like an adult sleeping inside a storage pod. "This is my son, he is the Guntras's main brain" Cloud Dragon presented. "Why he is in that storage pod?" Professor Hikari asked.

"When we were captured, they send Shademan and his Darkloids to destroy us from the inside. The five of us fought back but Guntras got critically injured from the fight" Garuda explained. "Ever since, we put him inside this storage pod while trying to heal him" Dorcrus continued.

"However, his damage was critical and I could not be repair him that easily" Cloud Dragon stated. "Then, allow me to heal..." Hiro tried to volunteer but he abruptly collapsed to his feet unintentionally while holding his chest, which his parents managed to grab him from falling.

"Hiro!" Akira and Professor Oozora called out while lifting him up. "Are you okay?" Jasmine asked in concern. "Sorry" Hiro apologised. "I feel exhausted all of a sudden" he told them. "But why?" Kourin asked but everyone else did not have any idea what is going on.

Hiro continue to hold his chest harder which everyone noticed. He does not seems injured from the outside, apparently that is what they thought. "I truly appreciate your thoughts and concerns, Hiro. However..." Cloud Dragon trailed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I want you to refrain from using your healing powers...No... DON'T USE IT ANYMORE!" She ordered assertively. "What do you mean?" Ami asked. "We do said the Dream clan was special right? However, some of their abilities are not meant to be used consecutively" Dorcrus stated.

"Using a great power always come with heavy price. They can heal and power up others but unfortunately, they cannot heal themselves with it. Worse, such ability uses their life force, putting their own life at risk" Guncaesar explained. "No..." Jessica murmured in disbelief.

"You've been using that ability twice already. Should you used it again, I can't guarantee your life" Cloud Dragon warned and everyone was shocked hearing this. "But..." Hiro tried to argue but was cut off. "No but!" Cloud Dragon scolded candidly.

"Didn't you want your future self to revert back to normal? Then don't do anything stupid and sacrificed yourself here. It's not like I'm saying that you should do nothing but your body needs to rest as much as it can. You yourself should know that the most. I'm saying this as a mother" she explained. "If you take suicide now, your real parents and friends here will unbelievably trembled for your lost"

Hiro then looked around, everyone looks very concerned about him. "All right... I understood" Hiro reluctantly agreed. "But is there any other way to resurrect Guntras?" Ryouko asked. "There is but I'm going to need help from Professor Oozora and the other Scientists with this. I also need all the Net Navis to help as well" Cloud Dragon stated.

"All right, we'll cooperate" Professor Hikari declared. "Thank you very much" Cloud Dragon thanked them. "In the meanwhile, I want everyone else, especially you Hiro to rest as much as you can" she ordered, prioritising Hiro among the rest. "Roger!" everyone except Hiro and Kourin responded.

 **Chapter 3: Kourin's Early Life. Hiro's Love Advisor**

A few hours have past, Professor Oozora and the other scientists along with the Net Navis assisted Cloud Dragon to repair Guntras. The Ultra Star Gods also took part in this. Takuya, Meijin and Otacross remained in the Science Labs Control Room to check out if the city is being attacked or not. The adults each took turn to rest while working.

At this time, it is already night outside. The LBX players rest themselves inside Duck Shuttle while the Cross Fusion members rest within the facilities of Science Labs. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya also rest in the same place as the Cross Fusion members.

At that time, in the boys' room, everyone except Hiro apparently were sleeping soundly. Since there is only four beds, half of the boys had no choice but to sleep on the floor, of course each being layered with a futon. Hiro was wearing his dark blue pyjamas, gifted by Hakariya Jin.

Jin, Kazu, Gouda and Sendou slept on the bed while the rest on the futons. Hiro has been trying to sleep or at least a nap will do since everyone else started sleeping. However, he could not shut his eye lids no matter how hard he try.

It has been an hour already and all he does is staring at the ceiling, which does not even help him to sleep. "I can't sleep at all..." Hiro whispered as softly as he can, not trying to wake up others. "Maybe a hot milk or chocolate drink would help" he thought.

Hiro then get up sneakily from his futon and walks out from the room while making sure that he does not wake up his roommates. Simultaneously at the girls' room, Kourin could not even sleep just like Hiro. The other four girls were sleeping soundly during that time.

Jessica, Ami and Asuka each sleep on one bed each. Ran shares with Kourin to sleep together under one blanket despite being rivals for Hiro's affection. "I can't sleep at all" Kourin murmured, staring at the ceiling as well.

Then the blondie gets up from the bed as quietly as she can, avoiding herself from waking the other girls. She was wearing a plain white long sleeve pyjamas which anyone could at least see her even though the surrounding was dark. "I guess I'll go hit some drink" she thought.

Kourin then walks out from the girls' bedroom sneakily. Once she gets out, she saw the corridor was fully lighted, ensuring that everyone should at least dressed if they want to go to the bathroom. It was quite empty, quiet and possible to get startled.

The blondie head straight to the briefing room, where everyone gathers to have meetings or having meals. When Kourin enters the room, she saw Hiro, wearing his pyjamas was about to sit down and the latter noticed her. Both were surprised to see each other at this late hour.

At that time, Hiro was holding a glass of hot milk which Kourin can see steams coming out from his drink. "Kourin-san?" Hiro called out. "Hiro, what are you doing here?" Kourin asked as she approaches him.

"I can't sleep at all so I thought about getting myself sleepy" Hiro responded as he sits down. "I see, I'm quite the same" Kourin told him. "I see" Hiro replied as he stood up from his seat and went to the food-drink vending machine. "So what do you want to drink?" he asked and the blondie was surprised.

"No! No need to trouble yourself getting one for me" Kourin told him. "Don't worry. It's not troubling at all" Hiro assured and smile softly. "I just thought about doing this once on a whim" he explained and Kourin become speechless for a moment when hearing this before sitting down.

"Then, can you make me a cup of hot chocolate please?" Kourin requested. "Okay, coming right up" Hiro replied and he started using the vending machine accordingly. For Hiro, it was not difficult or take too long just to prepare such drink from a machine as he used it quite frequently during his adventure before.

"Here you go" Hiro presented, serving the requested drink in a white cup supported by a white dish on the table, directly in front of the blondie. "Thank you" Kourin thanked him before the latter sat beside her though Hiro only reply with a nod.

The blondie then face to her drink and slowly picking up the cup before having a smack of it. She was able to sip the hot chocolate comfortably since its temperature was just right and her eyes suddenly widen before she murmured, "It's really good..."

"Really? I'm glad that you like it" Hiro stated, the milk inside his glass is now half. "It reminded me the same drink that you served me while you're recovering your memories" said Kourin, talking about a moment of the past before putting down the cup.

"Speaking of which, I don't really get to know you much because of the recent incident. Just how in the world do we met?" Hiro asked abruptly. Kourin apparently does not know how to respond to his sudden question, which leaves her a bit clueless.

"Well how about you tell me about yourself and how did you know me?" Hiro rephrased, now Kourin seems to have an idea where to start before gazing at the surface of the hot chocolate.

"Since little, I was raised in an orphanage. I don't even have any idea or memory about who were my biological parents. I don't really have many friends during my childhood" Kourin began.

"To be honest, Tatsunagi Kourin was just a name given to me by the guardian of my orphanage. Plus, I was told that I was found in front of orphanage, with hardly any note about who I am. Easy to say I don't know my true name and true birthdate. The day I was found was considered as my birthday for every year" she continued.

Hiro felt sorry for listening to such story, he had no idea Kourin or at least the blondie besides him had her early life full of hardships. He now realises that he was a lot luckier than her but did not have the heart to boast it as he also experience hardships during childhood.

"As for your second question, I knew you through Artemis 2051 tournament that was broadcasted worldwide, where you, Yuuya and Ran were in the same team. I also remembered that one day since Mizel declared to turn Earth into a perfect world, you and Ban requested to have as many LBX players as possible to come to Tokio City for stopping Mizel for good" Kourin elucidated and she took another sip of her drink again.

"Now that makes sense if you do know me" Hiro responded as Kourin put down her cup. Then he saw Kourin pick up something and it was revealed to be her LBX, Flame Empress Minerva before the latter puts it standing on the table.

"I...always seen in television or magazine about how cool LBXs are. I particularly admire the LBX that Ran uses and also your offensive battle style, Hiro. However, I've been told that such LBX were rare and not mass produced by any company because it was handmade by Professor Yamano, the creator of LBXs" Kourin proceeded.

"Then, how in the world do you get this Minerva?" Hiro asked curiously. "Around last year, an LBX shop nearby the orphanage had a limited stock of this and sold them to the public. Lucky me, I was the last one to be able to get my hands on this using my savings" Kourin explained.

"Are you happy?" Hiro asked. The question is kind of stupid but he should have known the answer. "Of course, I do" Kourin answered. "And the next year, in the way you see me at the Science Labs rooftop, we met at a college" she continued.

(Multiple flashbacks with Kourin speaking)

Flashback 1

The scene took place inside a lecture hall of a class, where all the chairs on different were arrange in descending order from the top. There were also descending stairs, one on each end. Therefore, even the students at the furthest row can see the lecture slides that is displayed by the projector on the white projection screen.

 **(I am talking about one of the classroom in my university actually but I don't want to talk about what programme they are taking. By the way in university, course=subject. Programme=field of expertise)**

At that time, there were so many students sitting on those chairs. The chairs each was equipped with a small desk for students to put their stuffs and wrote notes. Among all the students were Future Hiro and Kourin.

Kourin was sitting a bit far back while Future Hiro was sitting somewhere in the front. The arrangement around them were random. There was currently a lecture so the students gave their full focus on the teaching lecturer whose gender is female.

Kourin at that time was listening to the ramblings of knowledge from the lecturer. However, as a few of the students were whispering among each other, which kind of making her to lose focus. _That day was one of the first lecture throughout the semester, I was focused listening to the lecturer and wrote down notes until…_

"Hey, isn't that Oozora Hiro?" a female student called Ayako besides Kourin whispered. Hearing this causes Kourin to turn to her classmate and she followed the latter's gaze. She did saw Future Hiro, wearing casual clothes and he was listening to the lecture.

"Who's that?" another female student behind Kourin name Eriko asked. The girl besides Kourin turned to the girl behind the latter. "You don't know, Eriko?!" Ayako questioned angrily.

"He is the one who went on par against Yamano Ban in Artemis 2051 in block E. Their passionate battle causes both team to proceed to the finals even though their team were supposed to be eliminated" she explained. "Really?!" Eriko asked curiously. "Yes" said Ayako.

Kourin continue to gaze in disbelief at Hiro who was focusing on the lecture. _I could not even believe what I really saw at that time. Someone who not all normal people can just met easily were in the same class as me. I'm really overjoyed when I saw you at that time._

Sometimes later after the class ended, many of the boys and girls who were fans and also classmates of Future Hiro came crowding around him. They asked so many questions and a few of them even asked for autographs.

Simultaneously, Kourin was standing a few distance away from the crowd and could only watched before she walks away in disappointments. _However, it wasn't easy for me to approach and talk to you_ _because there are fans who surrounds you every time after class. I don't really have the courage to do so at that time until one day…_

Flashback 2

The scene now turns to another classroom which is very much like the normal classroom in schools. Future Hiro, Kourin and all their classmates are having another lecture, from a male lecturer. The male lecturer was explaining something while holding a list of the students' name in his right hand.

"For this assignment, I want you to do it in pairs and your partners are randomly chosen of different genders. I will read up the names now. First, Fubuki Eriko and Kimura Shin. Next, Haruno Ayako and Minamoto Midori. Next, Umemori Takeru and Ishihara Megumi…" the male lecturer announced.

 _One of our lecturers are announcing the pairs for an assignment. "_ Last pair, Tatsunagi Kourin and Oozora Hiro" said the male lecturer. Kourin was utterly astounded hearing this. _I was pair up with you to do the given assignment and that is something I did not expect._

Flashback 3

The scene revert to a café inside their college's campus where students from different years and programmes were having lunch. Future Hiro and Kourin sat together at one table facing each other but they were not having lunch but were discussing about something, probably their assignments.

 _I was a bit shy at first to talk with you but since you were my partner, I somehow managed to overcome it, although not with talking something casual._ Their bags are standing on the table and each of them were holding a pen and notebook in front of them. The colour for the bags of Future Hiro and Kourin were blue and white respectively.

"And I think that settles off our assignments, Kourin-san" said Future Hiro. "Thanks a lot, Hiro. You really are a reliable partner" Kourin thanked him. "Took the words out from my mouth. I think you're reliable too" Future Hiro replied.

Then Kourin's bag suddenly fell off the table and all her stuffs were out, which the owner quickly went to pick up all of it with Future Hiro helping. Future Hiro raised his brows when he saw a familiar LBX like Minerva but with coloured white and has shades of flames.

He pick up that white LBX and gave it back to Kourin, which she took it. "Your LBX is Minerva?" Future Hiro asked. "Yes, why?" Kourin asked back. Then she saw Future Hiro smile and he seems happy for some reason.

"It's just...I somehow like your LBX" Future Hiro said with a slight blush, turning to his left while scratching his cheek. Kourin were surprised and blushes a bit too. "Thank you..." Kourin thanked awkwardly but quickly get herself normal again.

"Do you want to have an LBX battle against me?" Future Hiro asked. "Sure, I love to" Kourin agreed to and the two of them take their stuffs and went to somewhere shady and empty of people.

That place is an open cottage within the campus and the two of them put their bags aside. "D-Cube!" Kourin cried and throw a D-cube onto the floor which expands into a standing cardboard diorama.

The diorama layout is a snowy mountain with aurora could be seen in the sky. Each of them now holds their respective LBXs and CCMs before sending their LBXs into the diorama.

"Flame Empress Minerva!"

"Achilles D9!"

The two LBXs descended into the diorama with their default weapons before they both started fighting against each other. _Ever since we started battling against each other with our LBXs, I no longer felt shy and was able to get along with you very well. We became close friends and spend time together throughout our studies._

Flashback 4

The scene took place the same place Future Hiro and Kourin was having their LBX battle but on a different day. Future Hiro and Kourin are just hanging out there, doing neither anything particularly nor talking. They just want to ease their minds. There are not even anyone passing by.

Both of them are lying down on the benches and they could feel the breeze blowing in, making them feel cool and calm. While lying down, Future Hiro picks up his blue CCM from one of his pockets. He turn it on and then started exploring through one of his picture albums.

There are many pictures of various kind but he suddenly stop when he view a certain picture. It was a picture of himself and Ran, who have grown more like an adult woman smiling. "Ran-san..." Future Hiro muttered. His tone sounds quite melancholic.

Kourin who was having such a peaceful rest then noticed that Future Hiro was looking at something on the screen of his CCM. She was curious to what he was seeing at that time and walks to him. Much to her surprise, Future Hiro does not even notice her coming.

"Hiro..." Kourin called out but Future Hiro did not responds to her at all. "Hiro!" she called out again with a higher tone though the outcome was still the same. She then wave out her right hand in front of his face a few times. Still, he does not responds to her.

It was like Future Hiro's mind was somewhere far away, thinking off something. Kourin who was now impatient sneakily confiscated the blue CCM from his grasp. Future Hiro, now aware that his CCM is not there suddenly fall down from the bench in startled.

"Ow!" Future Hiro screamed, while holding his back that seems painful. "Geez, what on Earth were you doing?" Kourin questioned angrily. "I've been calling out to you but you've been dozing off while holding your CCM"

"Sorry" Future Hiro apologised, not even looking. "What in the world are you looking...at?" Kourin asked politely as she looked at the screen of the blue CCM before she paused. She saw the picture of Future Hiro and also a familiar girl. "Hanasaki Ran? Is she your girlfriend?"

Hearing that suddenly causes Future Hiro to quickly get up and took back his CCM. "W-What... are you talking about? O-Of course not" Future Hiro stutteringly denied with some anger and he was blushing at that time. "It's true right? You like her" Kourin guessed teasingly.

Future Hiro's suddenly blushed madly when Kourin teased him. "I knew it" she concluded and giggled a bit but then stop when the blondie saw Future Hiro quickly became depressed all of a sudden. "Not yet though" Future Hiro confessed which Kourin raised her brows in response.

"What do you mean? You didn't confessed to her yet?" Kourin asked and Future Hiro reluctantly nodded. "The truth is I didn't know how I should do that. Therefore...I would like to ask some advice from Kourin-san" Future Hiro requested.

(All Flashbacks End)

"I asked for love advices from you?" Hiro repeated in disbelief. During that time, Kourin have just finished taking her last sip of hot chocolate while Hiro himself have already finished his glass of milk beforehand.

She put the cup back on the dish. "Yes, and you also told me that you are oblivious about a woman's heart and what do they like" Kourin added. "So what advice did you gave?" Hiro asked curiously.

"I suggest that you should go on a date with her at an amusement park, make sure to predict how much you will spend and prepared enough money beforehand. Don't bother about making the date go well, just go on with the flow. I think most of us girls like beautiful night view so try to invite her to see that" Kourin explained.

"Make sure you confessed to her but not at the beginning and must be before your date ends. Be brave and honest about your feelings. Women may not give the answer right away or on the same day but they will definitely gave their response" she continued.

"So what did I respond?" Hiro asked. "But what if she rejected me? I'm scared that I will just hurt her feelings and pride somewhere along the way" Kourin mimicked how Hiro would act with a nervous tone. "Then?" Hiro asked.

"It is okay, Hiro. You can do it. Believe me, we women only rejected men that does not value our sense of purity. I can see that you at least have an idea and care about us women. It's just means that you want us women to nurture our prides and pure hearts" Kourin explained.

 **(I am not completely sure about women's purity and so on but this is what I understood from my perspective)**

"I really had no idea about that..." Hiro awkwardly admitted, scratching his right cheek. Love and women are not really such easy matters. He still needs to learn and understand more about women's nature if he wants to keep his love relationship with Ran stronger.

"Anyway, you took my advice well and told me that Ran accepted your feelings on the day after your lovey-dovey date" Kourin concluded bluntly. "I see. I guess I owe you one for that. Thank you very much, Kourin-san" Hiro thanked her and Kourin replied with a warm smile.

 **Chapter 4: A Night Stroll for the Two**

But suddenly her face turns gloomy, which Hiro noticed. She might be possibly depressed or comfortless about something. "What's wrong, Kourin-san?" Hiro asked in concern. "Hiro, do you feel sleepy right now?" Kourin asked him back. "Not really" Hiro answered. "Why?"

"If you don't mind, do you want to stroll outside for a while?" Kourin invited. Hiro then looked at the clock. It is already 12 in the morning. "But..." Hiro tried to argue. His friends might be worried if he went missing all of a sudden. Worse, Ran might think weird if she found out that Hiro went out alone with her love rival.

"Please...!" Kourin pleaded earnestly. Hiro did not have the heart to refuse her for a few reasons. First, her tone sounds desperate. Second, she does not seem to have any bad intentions on him.

Third, even if she is Ran's love rival, he could not just leaves a beautiful woman like Kourin wondering around out there aimlessly at night. "All right, let's go for a stroll" Hiro agreed to her invitation after some thought. "Thank you" Kourin mumbled.

"But let's make sure everyone else is truly sleeping. I just don't like being followed and get gossiped later" Hiro suggested and Kourin nodded. Then the two of them washed off the cup, glass and dish they used before exiting the briefing room.

Afterwards, Kourin and Hiro head out to the girls' and boys' room respectively to check up on their friends. Luckily, all of them were still sleeping like a log and does not seem to wake up anytime soon. Even Metamo R is inactive at that time when they check up on that white robot.

Then both of them went outside of Duck Shuttle and walked out from the Science Labs. Neither the adults nor Net Navis seems to notice them as they all were busy with their work on Guntras. Hiro and Kourin then began strolling in the empty night streets.

None of the two spoke to each other throughout their strolling as Kourin just kept quiet for some reason. As for Hiro, he keeps looking around just in case there is someone watching and following them while keeping up his pace. The boy himself got two reasons for doing so.

First, if one of the enemy suddenly ambushed them, Hiro was the only one who can protect her. Second, even if there is no enemy, he still be extremely cautious as they might be street scoundrels wondering around at this moment who might do awful things to them.

Putting that horrible thought aside, he also felt a bit awkward, probably because he was strolling in a pyjamas and with an adult woman. If someone happened to witness them like this, their first impression on Hiro particularly is that he was one of the bad guy who tried to do bad things to her.

Regardless all that, he continues to keep a watch around them throughout the stroll. Even Hiro does not know how long they have been strolling since it started. The two of them have keep walking and walking until they come across a playground which was lighted only a bit by the street lights.

He saw Kourin entered that playground and so he followed her. Suddenly the blondie halted her movements when she reached in the middle of that area, which he also halted his movements.

 **Chapter 5: Kourin, the First Woman Who Saved Hiro's life**

She has not even turned or said anything to him throughout the stroll, as if she is keeping something from him, even now. Hiro felt worried by this sudden act and asked softly, "What's wrong, Kourin-san?"

"Hiro...do you love Ran?" Kourin asked, not even looking at him. Hiro was taken aback when she suddenly asked a question which she already knew the answer. "Yes, very much" Hiro answered.

"Why do you love her? Are the many girls out there who is much like her or even better not worthy for you?" Kourin questioned. There goes more questions from his blondie friend. Is she trying to refer directly that among those girls was Kourin herself?

"I wouldn't say that the other girls aren't worthy of love and I believe every single one of them is unique" Hiro answered while scratching his left cheek. "It's just Ran saved my life when I was on the verge of dying and loses so much blood. She was the only one who could donate her own for me at that time" he explained.

Unbeknownst to Hiro, Kourin suddenly have tears flowing down from both her eyes when she heard his previous answers and still did not look back at Hiro. The blondie tried to keep herself calm before she ask this, "If there is another girl that saved your life first before Ran, will you still love Ran or you love that other girl?"

Hiro felt a bit uneasy when he heard another question from Kourin. It is just a simple question but asking for personal opinions makes the question even difficult. He has to choose his words carefully and cannot answered so bluntly or spontaneously.

He really took his time to think about this carefully and finally realised something. "I don't know..." Hiro mumbled after some thoughts. "It's true that I bear feelings only for Ran right now but I don't want to break the heart of that other girl if she has feelings for me" he elucidated.

"What makes you think it was that way...?" Kourin inquired. Hiro could hear the blondie sobbing as her tone sounds depressed. "If that girl doesn't have feelings for me, then she wouldn't risk herself to save my life" Hiro answered. "I see..." Kourin responded sadly.

The blondie did not noticed that Hiro was approaching and was directly behind her. "Kourin-san, can I ask you one question?" Hiro requested but the blondie did not say anything to him. "Are you...the girl that appeared at Jasmine-san's home on that night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kourin answered deniably, not even turning her face to him while wiping her tears away. She act as if she does not know anything. "I...used Overload for the first time but it nearly costs me my life. Jasmine-san and Medi told me I won't survive that easily and their medicine was not enough to save my life in overnight" Hiro told her.

"I remembered a bit that there was a girl with blond hair wearing a cloak besides the bed that I lied down on. At that time, I can't really see her face very well but I memorised her voice so faintly. Ever since you came, my heart keeps telling me there is something familiar about you" he continued before pleading, "Answer me, and are you that girl who was there that night?"

Kourin kept herself silent for some time and then Hiro could hear her taking a deep breath before releasing it. "Yes...I was the girl on that night" Kourin confirmed and Hiro got utterly surprised. "When I checked up on you that night, your remaining life force was fading and it is impossible for you to actually survive" she continued before she faced Hiro.

"Kourin-san, what are you actually?" Hiro asked. "To be honest, I don't even know what I am myself but I learn that I have the ability to give life to living things" Kourin explained before she raised left palm and looked at it. "I used that ability to revive you and cast away your injuries"

"I...had no idea that you were the one that saved me" Hiro responded depressingly. Ran was not the first woman who saved his life but it was Kourin. "Still, I don't know how long I can continue living in this world" Kourin claimed bluntly.

This statement utterly horrified Hiro when he heard this. "What do you mean by that?" Hiro asked in disbelief. He is afraid to know the reason for that.

"The reason is the same as how Cloud Dragon told you about your healing powers. It costs my own life force and eventually I'll... die" Kourin reluctantly told him and the boy becomes even shocked upon hearing this.

Hiro finally realised that Kourin might not live longer and he had yet to return the favour for saving his life. "Is there anything I can do to prevent that?" Hiro asked, hoping he can do something for her.

Much to his surprise, Kourin shook her head with her eyes closed, meaning he is totally helpless. "No..." Hiro mumbled in disbelief. "I don't want to believe that!" he cried deniably as he quickly embraced the blondie, startling her a bit as her eyes were forced to open.

The blondie could then heard him sobbing while mourning loudly for her. She could even see tears flowing from his eyes clearly as Hiro was shorter than her. He was embracing her tight as if she was his mother or Ran. "I'm very sorry, Kourin-san" Hiro deeply apologised.

"I've been using your life that you gave me for granted. I'm sorry!" he cried loudly. "Hiro..." Kourin mumbled. "I don't like the idea of losing you. I can't accept that. You're very important to me just like everyone else!" Hiro admitted before mourning even more.

"In the end, I... could not even do anything good. Not for my family, friends, Ran and even you...I only make them more miserable" he continued. Then Hiro could feel that Kourin returned his embrace by doing the same which he feel a bit surprised.

"No...Hiro. You didn't make anyone's life miserable. In fact, I am glad that I get to know you" Kourin assured, caressing his hair. "How?" Hiro asked. "I never had anyone else who treated much kinder and cared for me than you" said Kourin.

"Meeting you totally changed my life when I usually thought my life is meaningless. To the point that I came to realise that I have fell in love with you when I never had a boyfriend throughout my life" she explained. "Kourin-san..." Hiro muttered with heartfelt tone.

"It's quite weird when you asked me for love advice when I don't have love experience. Although I have to admit I am jealous and sad when you said that you loved Ran, both you and your future self. I didn't really meant to make you betrayed Ran that day. I just wanted to let you know how I actually feel about you" Kourin admitted.

"Sorry" Hiro apologised regrettably in turn. He realised that he was totally oblivious that there is a girl named Kourin who bear feelings for him and now felt guilty that he hurt her heart by loving another girl, which is Ran. "Is there anything I could do for you now?" he asked.

Kourin was a bit surprised when he asked this. "I...do realised now that I love Kourin-san as much as I do love Ran-san. If the future me come to his senses, I would have told him to fall in love with you since he does not have anyone else left besides you. That's what I thought initially" Hiro explained.

"But...if we fail to save him and you were gone by that time, I would totally regretted for not helping you now. Therefore, I...don't want you to leave this world, at least not with regrets, Kourin-san" he claimed. Kourin could tell that he was earnest and serious with his words.

"Just...hold my hand please..." Kourin humbly requested. Then the two of them released their embrace on each other while distancing a bit. Afterwards, Hiro take both Kourin's hands with before holding them gently. He felt that her hands were quite warm.

Then he looked at Kourin's face, she was smiling. He could tell that her smile was pure and she herself was truly happy. Hiro somehow felt a bit glad and grin a little. However, he just honestly felt that holding her hands was not enough to make her and himself happy.

Not really what the blondie expected, Kourin was startled when Hiro suddenly let go of her hands and hold her head before pulling it closer to him until their lips contacted, resulting into a kiss. Kourin while melted into his fervent kiss did not really understand why he do that?

She did not even threaten him to do so like she did before but Hiro himself do that voluntarily. Then the two broke their kiss with both of them blushing. "Why do you that?" Kourin awkwardly asked, still blushing. "I only asked you to hold my hands" she argued nicely.

"Do you hate me for kissing you? I just thought you would be a bit happier if I gave one" Hiro admitted, he was blushing a bit while scratching his left cheek. "Honestly, I don't hate the idea of you kissing me voluntarily but don't you think you're asking for trouble from Ran if she finds out about this?" Kourin asked back.

"I know... but I could not prevent myself from doing it and I would be in regret if I don't kiss you" Hiro answered. "I heard from somewhere about 'People always do crazy things when they're in love', saying something like that" he continued and this time he is blushing madly.

Hearing this makes Kourin's heart skip a beat while blushing madly. Hiro was implying that he was in love with her. "Hiro...you..." Kourin trailed. "It might be late to say this... but I love you, Kourin-san" Hiro confessed bluntly, scratching his hair. "You...love...me?" Kourin repeated.

"Yes..." Hiro confirmed softly. "I know I might not sound like that and may not be able to give enough love to you now as much as how I gave to Ran-san. But I'm sure about this. My happiness is the happiness of the people who are precious to me, including you, Kourin-san"

The blondie was more than glad hearing that and hugged him. "Thank you, Hiro" Kourin thanked him, tears were flowing from her eyes followed with herself sobbing. "I love you too" she told him. Hiro gladly hugged the blondie back, comforting her.

After some time, they broke the hug and Hiro push his face closer, wanting to initiate a kiss but Kourin stops him by placing her right index finger on his lips. "Before we kiss, I just wanted to ask you something. How can you make up for Ran as a way to act fairly?" Kourin asked.

Hiro push away her finger and grin sheepishly. "Well... I do have a solution in my mind but it's a bit crazy" Hiro said embarrassedly. "What is that solution?" Kourin asked curiously. "That'll be a surprise... until I execute it myself" Hiro stated. "So look forward to it"

Kourin was really wondering what was Hiro planning to do yet she could not even think what would he do and why he said that. Regardless, she just ignore that for now and the two of them share a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was longer and they enjoy it passionately while holding hands. It might just be Kourin's last kiss with Hiro for the rest of her life before she went to the afterlife. Hiro himself did not regret doing this, at least he wanted the girl in front of him to be happy.

Unbeknownst to them, there is a mistletoe plant hanging on a wall not too far from where they are. The plant sprout accordingly to their feelings and kiss. It is maybe the sign that Hiro and Kourin make a good couple besides Hiro and Ran.

 **Chapter 6: Morning Surprise, Otacross's Jealousy**

Tomorrow morning at Duck Shuttle...

Hiro and Kourin had already returned to Duck Shuttle and luckily none of their friends noticed them going out, not even Ran as all of them were sleeping like logs. Soon, all of their friends wake up, take bath and dress up to their usual clothing.

Now, everyone, except Hiro and Kourin is in the briefing room and were about to have their breakfast with each of them taking a seat. Kirito, Gouda and Sendou did not sit at the main table and sat at the table near the wall, each on a moveable chair.

Everyone except Jin, Kirito and Sendou had bread, egg and sausage on their plate and a cup of tea for their breakfast. The remaining three each had corn flakes cereals mix with milk in a bowl and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning! Ami-tan! Ran-tan!" Otacross greeted loudly and excitedly. The short old man just happened to barge in to the room just before everyone could start eating their meals, which they were surprised by his sudden entrance. "O-Otacross?" Ran and Ami said weirdly in unison.

"This old geezer... he's too loud in the morning" Sendou grumbled while closing his ears with his hands, annoyed with Otacross's morning behaviour. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dad and the rest at the Science Labs?" Ban asked.

"I came here to pick up some stuffs and..." Otacross answered before he paused. "And?" Yuuya echoed, wondering what comes afterward. Soon, everyone saw that Otacross quickly get himself the major breakfast before sitting in between Ami and Ran.

"Have breakfast with my beloved Ami-tan and Ran-tan!" Otacross announced before laughing like an idiot. Ami and Ran chuckled awkwardly while they sweat dropped, disgust to hear this as they saw the perverted old man sitting between them or more accurate on Ami's left.

The rest sighed when they saw this while Kirito, Sendou and Jin acted like they do not hear anything. "An old geezer with flowers? I'm going to get sick watching this" said Gouda in absurd. "Let's eat!" Otacross declared but Hiro suddenly enters the room before yelling enthusiastically and stupidly, "Good morning, everyone! How are you all doing?"

He came together with Kourin and the two of them have fully dressed up too. Everyone felt a bit weird and kept quiet when they saw him coming in, with a fake smiley face yelled like someone stupid. "Hey...does he even have to be so loud in the morning too?" Sendou sighed while rubbing his ears as if they were hurt.

"Good morning" Asuka greeted normally. "Come join us for breakfast, Hiro, Kourin-san" Jessica invited. "Sure" Kourin agreed. "So did everyone get a good sleep last night?" Hiro asked. "Of course!" said Kazu confidently, raising his arms and muscles as proof while the others nodded.

"I see, that's glad to hear" Hiro said. Then he looked at Ran before approaching her with the same fake smile. "Good morning..." he said before touching her face. "Ran-san!" Hiro pushed his face closer to her before his lips slammed on hers', resulting into a kiss.

Everyone particularly Ran was surprised and speechless when they saw Hiro did this. He was kissing Ran on the lips in front of everyone and the cherry head girl blushed madly along the kiss.

Otacross mouth gaped in disbelief upon seeing this. Then Hiro broke off the kiss and let go of her face before giving another giggly smile. Ran did not even know how to respond to this as she was quite embarrassed.

*BAM!*

"Ow!" Hiro yelped as his head got hit by something like a stick while using his hands to relief the pain. "HIRO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY RAN-TAN?!" Otacross shouted furiously, pointing his stick at Hiro.

It obvious that the old geezer was the one responsible for hitting Hiro as the latter now stands on the floor. Hiro then stared at the old geezer weirdly and everyone else did the same too. "She's my girlfriend so what's wrong with giving a kiss to her?" Hiro argued.

"As if I will believe that! I won't allow you to lay your hands on her!" Otacross claimed, trying to protect his so beloved 'Ran-tan'. "Otacross, you didn't know? Those two were a couple during the time Hiro got admitted to the hospital" Ban told him.

"What?!" Otacross gasped in shocked before glancing at the mentioned couple repeatedly. "Don't tell us you just knew about it? Everyone else already know about that" Yuuya remarked and Otacross dropped his stick before falling to his feet in disappointment while mumbling. "No..."

The old man in pink jogging suits started crying in heartbroken. "Looks like this old geezer was outdated" Gouda stated bluntly. "More importantly, what's gotten into Hiro this morning?" Kazu questioned curiously. "Maybe he's sick?" Ami suggested. "Who knows?" Jin shrugged frankly, did not really care about this as he continue eating.

"Even so!" Otacross started before picking up his stick and stood. "I, Otacross shall punish you, Oozora Hiro and get back my beloved Ran-tan!" he declared furiously. His eyes were full of raging flames before he tried to smack Hiro with the stick on his hands.

Hiro managed to evade this before sprinting towards the door and exited the room. "Wait!" Otacross yelled as he chase after Hiro while swinging the stick in his hands. "Urgh...These two are too loud in the morning" Sendou said grumpily about the same thing, could not even eat his cereals comfortably.

"It cannot be helped. People always do crazy things when they are in love" Kirito quoted before sipping his drink. He seems quite happy and different, maybe because Dorcrus looks like his girlfriend which he felt relief. Kourin then chuckled a bit earnestly which everyone near her noticed before she muttered, "So this is his solution..."

"What did you say, Kourin?" Ran asked, did not hear quite well what the blondie said. "Nothing..." Kourin answered before she went to get breakfast for herself as well. She put two slices of toast, each pasted some butter and sugars on her plate and took a glass of milk as her drink. Everyone continue to enjoy their breakfast until all their foods have finish.

(Ending 'Kimi WO Tsurete Iku' by Abe Asami) **GranSazer ED**

Soko e tadori tsukeru no Nara

Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe

Shiro JA naku naru hodo Ni yogorete mo kamaiyashinai

Yume WO kanaeru tame Ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete WO

Boku no heiki Na kao WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Kimi WO egao Ni suru tame Ni hitsuyou Na toomawari naraba

Boku WA heiki Na furi WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Sore WA tsuyogari Na n' da kedo dokka honne mo majitte 'te

Da Kara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afurete 'ta

Ano koro made WA...

 **That is all for now. Sorry for the sudden different pairing, I just thought Hiro would not let people down, at least when people help him. Otherwise, he would never realise that he was doing parasitic relationship on Kourin. In the next chapter, we will uncover Erai's true identity**.


	25. The Mastermind of Everything

**I felt this chapter is a bit awkward but anyway, here it is. Along the lines, these are the reasons why I chose him to masquerade as Erai. I will also keep looking from one chapter to another to correct sentence structure mainly or add any missing points.**

 **(Cue 'Life Goes On' by Yuuya Asaoka)/ GranSazer OP**

Nani ka Ni tsunagareta everyday

Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de

Umareta tribe no imi shittara

Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita

I believe in myself... Yes!

Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru Nara

Life goes on Mou ichido yume WO tsukamitai yo

Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul

Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite

Boku no naka no Justice Sagasou

Ashita e GranSazer

 **Chapter 1: Logia VS Belial**

In the middle of a mountain at night sometimes before, where Regiudea, now called Belial used to rest was still covered in a dimensional area. Within the mountains, there is an abandoned excavation site. At the excavation site, lies a giant spaceship with few thrusters at the bottom.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 22 – Impactor Seijin No Theme)

Outside the dimensional area, a shadow was standing close to the dimensional area. The shadow revealed itself as a male adult wearing black long sleeve clothing inside a cape of the same colour pinned around his neck, pants, gloves, boots and special silver belt.

He also wore brown lens, semi-rimless, sunglasses with red frames. His hair was black and spiky. "I finally found you. This is where you were hiding all this time. But unfortunately, this dimensional area wouldn't protect you forever" the man said.

He then picks up a black card with white dots and lines from inside his cape with his right hand. There is a written symbol which may be read as 'I D' on the biggest dot. Then he slides the card from left to right.

In an instant, the man clad himself in a jet black armour. The armour has shades of grey and little of red or orange around the body. There is a blue coloured timer which at the middle of the torso.

Then the soldier picks up something from behind his waist and it was his weapon as he raised it up. The weapon was a majorly black shotgun with shades of red and has a scope attached at the back. Afterwards, he aimed the shotgun towards the dimensional area and its barrel elongated, as if it was a silencer.

"Mass Stinger!" the man yelled and he pull the trigger, unleashing a green hybrid shot which hit the dimensional area. The whole dimensional area becomes heavily cracked in one shot and soon it disappears completely.

The soldier then transformed into green orb and flew deeper into the mountain. The green orb continue to explore deeper until it reaches the excavation site where the spaceship lies in. "Found it...his spaceship" the man said when the spaceship came into the view from inside the orb.

However, just before he can go any further, a dark blue light approaches him and bumps against the green orb before the soldier fell down while yelling to the floor. "What?!" the man gasped before he gets up and the dark blue light came down as well.

The same light then revealed its true colours as it faded, which is no other than Bellum Belial. "Who're you?!" Belial questioningly cried as the jet black soldier gets up. "Logia, Impactor Logia" the man introduced. "I'm Bellum Belial. Unfortunately, you shall not pass, Logia" Belial declared.

"Interesting, so you think you're a match for me?" Logia sneered. "Let our fists do the talking" Belial retorted. Then the two of them charged towards each other and started fighting, with their fists. Logia block all the punches while trying to punch Belial directly.

However, Belial's punches was too fast and technically impossible to allow his opponent counters him. "Fast!" Logia gasped as he could barely catch up with Belial's punches before he slips up and getting punched by him rapidly.

"Hope Breaker!" Belial gave a strong punch with his right fist on Logia' stomach which sends the later flying into the forest. Belial followed him as well. "Why you!" Logia snarled and quickly pick up his shotgun before, Holo Sniper without being elongated like a silencer.

Then Logia fired off a few normal fast green shots at Belial. Belial was not able to avoid it and the shots send him aback before Logia stood up, aiming his Holo Sniper at the former. Belial quickly regained his ground and had his Raven Bow equipped.

Belial and Logia fired blue arrows and green shots at each other but their attacks collided with each other, not giving any effect. "Deadly..." Belial resorted to use his weapon special attack as he raised up his voice.

"Mass Stinger!" Logia put up the silencer before he aims and fires off a green hybrid shot. "Raven!" Belial released the string and launched a giant blue fiery arrow. Their attacks collided, releasing so much smokes and dusts.

Logia could not see what happened at that time as the surrounding was dark and filled with smokes. As the smokes faded quickly, Logia noticed that Belial was no longer to be found. "Where did he go?" Logia asked himself panicky, worried about being ambushed.

"Up here!" Belial shouted, which Logia responded by looking up. In the sky, Belial was holding a large energy sphere with a colour mixture of black, blue, red, yellow and purple. "This is the end for you, Logia" Belial claimed. "Locus Force!"

Belial threw the energy sphere towards Logia. "What?!" Logia gasped shockingly as he could not avoid the attack and got caught in the attack as the energy sphere exploded. A while after the explosion ended, a large crater was formed with the trees around got fully burned and scattered randomly.

Logia was nowhere to be found and it may be presumed that Impactor has died. "Not bad" a familiar voice complimented. Belial who was flying turned, only to saw that it was Regal. He was riding on a giant jet black robot, shaped like a wolf with yellow eyes but the robot's face had a red mask on the forehead.

"You're just scared that you die" Belial insulted. "After all, he came to get back his robot...DaiLogian" he stated. "Insult me all you want" Regal retorted. "At least, I still have this as my trump card. Thanks to you" he explained. Belial snorted in response before he flew away back to the spaceship, did not even care about Regal anymore.

 **Chapter 2: Bad News. DaiSazer cannot be formed**

Elsewhere it is almost afternoon at Science Labs. The LBX players and the former Wind Tribe has been summoned to the Science Labs Control Room. They receive news from Professor Oozora Haruka that Guntras has regained his consciousness.

Right now, everyone except the Cross Fusion members were present in the control room. The other adults except Otacross were all present but the four Ultra Star Gods were absent except Cloud Dragon and Guntras.

Guntras looks exactly like Hiro, except his eyes were scarlet instead of brown and too bad he is not Future Hiro. Though, it is a bit awkward for Hiro and Professor Oozora as there are counterparts of themselves standing in front of them.

"Thanks for coming, everyone" Cloud Dragon thanked them. "Almost all of you are GranSazers, I believe. I am the main brain of Guntras" Guntras introduced himself, his voice sounds very guttural. "And nice to meet you great grandson" he greeted Hiro.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hakariya. "So far I am doing fine and I had my gratitude for everyone, including our allies in this dimension. Thank you" Guntras expressed his gratitude. "However, I had some bad news to inform you GranSazers" he announced.

"Bad news?" Akira echoed. Everyone did not seems to like the sound of that. "Two to be exact. First, I am still not ready to fight again in my gigantic form and needs more time to recover. Second, the core memory within my body was badly damaged and it is impossible to form DaiSazer at this moment" Guntras told them.

"We can't form DaiSazer?!" Hakariya echoed in horrified. "No way..." Ryouko mumbled worriedly. "Um...what is DaiSazer?" Hiro asked did not seems to know about this. "All the Ultra Star Gods including Guntras can combine to call upon the strongest Ultra Star God, DaiSazer" said Cloud Dragon. "I am the initiator for the combination"

"They can combine?!" the LBX players repeated in unison, surprised by this. "Correct. When combined, our official name is Fusion Beast King, DaiSazer" Guntras added. "Though I would like to warn that once we're combine, our instincts become that of a wild beast and won't obey to your controls easily" he explained.

"Then how to make you obey us?" Jin asked. "By defaults, there will be at least four pilots. Therefore, all pilots' hearts must unite if you want us to obey. In simple words, everyone must have the same goal upon the fight" Guntras explained.

"I have an example to make it understandable. If even only one of the four pilots refuse to stop fighting while the rest do, the controls would not work and DaiSazer would go berserk" Akira added and somehow Hiro and the others understood it well. "Putting that aside, is there anything we could help?" Ryouko asked.

"Guntras needs to rest a bit more before he can fight. We have to repair his core memory and also reinstall the DaiSazer's combine program. I do need every help possible from all, I mean everyone" Cloud Dragon stated. "What do we need to do?" Ami asked. "Time, we need it as much as we can get" Cloud Dragon answered. "But, why time?" Hiro asked.

"The enemy wouldn't leave their eyes off us and leave it be just because we got back the Ultra Star Gods. They would do anything to hinder us from getting the advantage" Professor Yamano explained. "In other words, they would come here and get us..." Kazu rephrased.

"We can't allow that" Jin declared. "Let's start immediately" Professor Hikari suggested and everyone agreed. They have no time to lose right now. "I'll go get Netto and the others" Meijin volunteered. "I'm counting on you" Professor Hikari replied. "Everyone, be on standby!" Takuya ordered. "Yes!" Hiro and the others responded.

 **Chapter 3: Hiro, Kourin and Ran**

Sometimes later...

The Cross Fusion members has been summoned to the control room and they are now on standby, together with the GranSazers. Otacross also comes to help in repairing Guntras's core memory.

The involved scientists are at the laboratory within the GranSazers' aerial base, of course. They have started this reparation and it has been about three hours and 30 minutes. So far nothing bad happens on their end and everyone are just hanging out.

Right now, everyone is doing their own business which can be either chatting, napping or anything. As for Hiro, he is now sitting at one of the table, with Kourin and Ran besides him.

He looks quite tired for some reason and tried to have a nap on the table. His stomach then suddenly rumbling loudly, which at least the girls besides him noticed as they look at him and he blushed embarrassedly.

"Hiro, did you have breakfast?" Ran asked worriedly. "No..." Hiro answered exhaustedly. "Otacross-san chased me all around until I ended up sleeping on the bed and then Mom called us here so I...skipped breakfast" he sighed.

"It's mainly your fault in the first place" Ran blamed bluntly. "Who told you to recklessly kiss me in front of everyone? You do know what kind of person Otacross is" she said.

"Geez, Hiro's just trying to give you some lovely mood. At least you should warm up to him" Kourin argued. "Fine..." Ran grumbled. Then the blondie picks up something from one of her pockets. It is a small white bag full of cookies. "Here, Hiro" Kourin invited, giving him that bag.

"What is this?" Hiro asked, receiving the bag of cookies. "Cookies. I just made them this morning" Kourin told him. "Although I'm sorry that it wouldn't fill up your stomach" she apologised. "It's okay. Thank you, Kourin-san" Hiro thanked her before he takes one cookie.

He take a bite of the cookie and his eyes widen when he felt that the cookie taste delicious. "Oh, it's lovely, Kourin-san" he complimented. A certain cherry head girl gruff and glare at the boy who said that, with a hint of jealousy but only Kourin notices it.

"Why, thank you. Have some more" Kourin urged. "Thanks but I think it is too much for me alone" Hiro stated as he finishes his current cookie. "Want to eat together with me?" he invited, the cherry head girl gruff even more, which Kourin noticed.

"Err...No thanks" Kourin politely refused as she chuckled awkwardly but Hiro already has another cookie in his hand. "Don't be shy...I'll feed one for you" Hiro volunteered and feed the cookie in his hand to the blondie's mouth.

Ran was already at the limit of her patience upon seeing this before she turn around and huffs. "Hiro, you idiot..." Ran grumbled but Hiro does not seem to notice her. Kourin bites a bit of the cookie that Hiro fed to her and hold the remaining in her hand.

"How is it?" Hiro asked, although he should have known that Kourin makes it so she knew its taste. "Delicious but..." Kourin answered before she paused. "What?" Hiro asked, still oblivious.

"You made Ran angry again" Kourin pointed out and only then Hiro realised that his first girlfriend was sulking. "Ran-san..." Hiro called out softly as he picks up another cookie from the bag. Ran angrily ignored him as if Hiro was not her boyfriend in the first place.

"I'm sorry for just now but... would you like to join us?" he invited. "It's wouldn't be enjoyable to eat without you by my side" Hiro explained but his first girlfriend did not responds to him, which Hiro sighed depressingly.

It reminds him of his reunion with his mother at the tanker, Future Hope. Hiro went as far as to yell that 'Mom is not a scientist!' and of course her instant reaction would be furious as she told him to storm off. Though, he just wished he did not have to raise up his voice against his parent just to tell them what is right and what is wrong.

As for now, doing such a thing like he did back then to Ran is totally out of question and would end his love relationship. Women, especially his mother wanted Hiro to treat them kindly and gently, just as much he wanted them to nurture their purity.

"Can you..." Ran started and Hiro heard her. She sounds a bit nervous. "Feed it for me?" she humbly requested and Hiro grins upon hearing this. "Sure. Please...turn this way" Hiro told Ran politely. Ran turned and blushed embarrassingly before she open ups her mouth as Hiro fed her the cookie in his hand until she takes a bite.

"How was it?" Hiro asked as Ran takes the cookie from his hand while chewing a bit of it inside her mouth. Surprisingly, Ran has the same reaction just as Hiro did before. "It's really good" Ran complimented. "Thanks for your compliment" Kourin sneered.

"I'm not talking to you" Ran retorted. "Those cookies were made by me to begin with so it's only natural for me to reply the feedbacks" Kourin pointed out. "It's only good because Hiro feed it directly to me" Ran argued. "Oh really?" Kourin gibed.

"Stop it, you two" Hiro requested politely and the two girls glared at him, which Hiro got startled. Then the two of them had some nasty idea on their mind before they smirked at each other.

Hiro gulped in fear upon the way they act and he feel somethings bad going to happen to him that is. "Hiro!" Both girls cried, starling him. "Yes...?" Hiro mumbled and he saw the two of them are raising up the cookies that he fed them before.

"Which among us you want to feed you the cookies?" Kourin asked. "Err...That..." Hiro hesitated to answer as he glanced at them but the two girls suddenly stuffed his mouth simultaneously with the cookies in their hands.

Hiro got a bit choked as he tried to eat the cookies though he managed to get over it and coughed while holding his chest. "Stop it you two" Hiro begged nicely. "I'm going to suffocate if you two keep feeding me simultaneously" he told them.

"Oops, sorry Hiro" Ran and Kourin apologised in unison, realising that they are treating their boyfriend harshly. "If you don't mind, I'll feed the cookies for both of you at the same time while one at a time for me" Hiro suggested.

Then surprisingly, the two girls kissed Hiro's cheeks at the same time which made him blushed madly before releasing it. Kourin on his right and Ran on his left. "Okay, I'll feed you first" Ran volunteered. "Then I'm next" Kourin said.

Hiro is glad and smile happily that the two have come into terms with each other. Afterwards, the three of them begin to feed the cookies to each other using Hiro's suggestions. He feeds the girls simultaneously while Ran, follow up Kourin feeds him one at a time.

While they were doing that, the three of them did not realised and forgot that a few among the others are watching them. A few of the people that witnessed this were Jasmine, Netto and Meiru, together with their respective Net Navis' tiny hologram on their shoulders.

"Those three seems to get along well now even though Ran-chan and Kourin-chan were rivals for Hiro's affection" Roll commented. "First there was only Hiro and Ran, now there is Kourin-san joining them" Meiru followed.

"Is this what they called 'Sharing Love and Heart'?" Jasmine guessed. "You mean each half of Hiro's heart and love belongs to one of them?" Medi suggested and Jasmine nodded. "But I felt kind of familiar with this scene" Rockman stated, feeling a bit reminisce.

"Me too. Who were the two boys in this world where each of them was the centre of attention for two girls?" Netto asked out loud, still oblivious that it was him and Rockman. The two girls (Jasmine and Meiru) and also Net Navis (Medi and Roll) who were love rivals for Netto and Rockman respectively looked at each other and smile before they nodded.

Afterwards, Meiru and Jasmine along with their Net Navis, Roll and Medi came close and kissed briefly the cheeks of Netto and Rockman respectively. Netto and Rockman both suddenly blushed when they got kissed by them.

"Meiru-chan, Jasmine. Why did you do that for?" Netto asked, still oblivious regardless what they did to him. "Roll-chan, Medi, why did you kiss my cheeks?" Rockman asked, still senseless like his operator.

"Nothing" the four girls answered and smiled warmly. Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya watched all the scenes that are occurring, although they were mainly focused on Hiro, Kourin, and Ran.

"Oh man, those three really makes me jealous" Hakariya commented. "To think that in just a few days, they get along with each other very well" Ryouko stated sarcastically. "But this is no time for them to be lovey-dovey with each other"

"It's fine. Just leave them be" Akira stated. "Because this might be the last time for them to do this" he explained. "Why?" Ryouko asked.

"That Kourin girl might disappear when this battle is over. When that happened, neither she nor the rest here would remember" Akira reasoned out. "She is from the future after all"

"Travelling to different time or dimension really is fraught with pros and cons" Hakariya commented. "That's right, your memories might be erased" Akira added, for the cons. As they were watching, the Science Labs itself received a call, which grabs everyone's attention.

Then on the main screen, the call was automatically answered and it was from the Net Police, Commissioner Kifune. "Commissioner Kifune!" Netto exclaimed. "Everyone, we got an emergency. The whole parts of Densan City were under attacked by viruses" Kifune reported and the screen changed to various scenes of the city.

The city were attacked and being destroyed by all kinds of viruses and their numbers are very many. Metool, Swordy, just name it, all are there. "That's a high number of viruses" said Laika. "The Net Polices alone could not handle this much, we request help immediately" Kifune said.

"All right, we'll head there at once" Enzan claimed. "Thank you" Kifune thanked and the call ended. "Let's go!" Ban declared. "Wait, Ban-kun. This is might be a diversion" Jin told him. "The enemy is trying to split us apart" Akira said. "But what should we do? The city is going to be destroyed" Ban argued.

"All right, the Flame Tribe, the previous Wind Tribe, Netto-san, Meiru-san and Jasmine-san stay here. The rest go protect the city" Hiro suggested. "Roger!" the rest agreed and everyone went to Densan city except the ones who were told to stay.

 **Chapter 4: Erai's make his entrance. Kourin got kidnapped**

Suddenly after the team that went to Densan city was very far from Science Labs which does not allowed them to return quickly, an explosion occurred on the four facilities nearby the latter place. Everyone at the Science Labs can heard and fell off balance due to the effects of explosions, which also includes having an earthquake nearby.

"An explosion?!" Netto gasped in shocked as he was lying face backward with the rest. "It's happening nearby Science Labs, Netto-kun" Rockman stated. "Let's take a look! Let's go, everyone" Akira declared as he gets up.

Then everyone began to run outside to check except Kourin, which did not even budge after she gets up. "I have a bad feeling about this" Kourin thought to herself as her body suddenly trembles in fear. Hiro noticed this as he stopped his steps and went to her.

He place his right hand on her left shoulder, which make her trembling stop as the blondie looked at him. "Don't worry, Kourin-san. Believe in me. I'll definitely protect you" Hiro assured her. The moment Hiro said that, a glimpse of a past memory flashed through Kourin's eyes.

(Flashback)

The scene takes place at a flowing river of a forest with many small pebbles, stones or rocks surrounding it. There was two adults, a man and a woman standing very close to each other near that river.

The man was known as Kudou Tenma, the Sazer Tarious before Hiro. He wore a white round neck shirt inside a brown jacket, which zipped up almost to the top together with jeans and black shoes.

The woman has the same eyes and skin tone like Kourin, long hair, wearing bandanna at her forehead, sleeveless tank top, shorts and boots, all coloured black. She also wore a grey bracelet on her right wrist. "Believe in me. I will definitely protect you" Tenma told the woman.

(Flashback end)

Even though the sudden flashback caused her to doze off for a while, Kourin was still aware of her current situation. "Hiro..." Kourin mumbled and Hiro nodded, with a grin to support what he said before.

"Let's go!" Hiro declared and the two of them went to catch up with the rest of their friends. As everyone arrived outside the building, they were a bit horrified. At that time, Kourin and the Flame Tribe are at the middle, with the former Wind Tribe, Jasmine, Netto and Meiru besides them.

The four cylindrical buildings that were near the main buildings were completely destroyed, leaving only rubbles and heavy smokes. "The other facilities were completely destroyed" said Jasmine.

Suddenly, a red beam of wave came out of nowhere and it knock out Jasmine, Netto, and Meiru, which they fell lying to the ground, surprising them. "Jasmine-san!" "Netto!" "Meiru-chan!" Hiro, Ban, and Ran cried out their names respectively upon noticing this.

However, they do not have the time to worry about those trio. The reason was that a barrage of red energy ball came from the opposite direction and it does the same effect to the former Wind Tribe which Kourin and also the Flame Tribe noticed.

"Dad!" "Ryouko-san!" "Hakariya-san!" Hiro, Ran and Ban called out their names respectively. Kourin then heard footsteps coming from their front which she turn to that direction. "Someone's coming!" Kourin warned, which makes the Flame Tribe alarmed and they follow her gaze.

Within the heavy smokes, a silhouette holding a baton like stick in its right hand approaches them before it revealed itself as Erai. "That's...Erai!" Kourin gasped in horrified. "What?!" Ran and Ban cried. "So the boss behind the strings have finally show itself, huh?" said Hiro.

"No way! He is Erai?!" Hakariya shouted in disbelief as he and his Tribe looked at Erai, which had the quartet's attention. "That's impossible!" Ryouko supported. It seems they knew Erai somewhere before. "You're...Garba Seijin, Belzeus!" Akira yelled out. **(Seijin – Alien/Aliens)**

"Belzeus?" the quad echoed. "Oh, I'm flattered that you remembered me" said Erai sarcastically, maybe Belzeus is more appropriate. "Why? Why do you do this?!" Akira questioned angrily. "Because you scums foiled my plan to rule Earth in the past" Belzeus answered. It seems he is an enemy of the past.

"Come, Algol. Gorgion" the alien called out. Then two more silhouettes came revealed themselves a few distance away from the sides of Hiro and the others. The two alien looked almost similar in everything as they have majorly red body and have pink eyes.

The exceptions are for how many horns each of them had and how they were arranged at their heads. The one with crescent shape horn, pointing up is Algol, and the one who has on both ears and head is Gorgion. Both of them are Garba Seijin as well.

"No way! This creeps are alive as well?!" Hakariya muttered. The six of them who fell down tried to get up but could not do so easily. "Now, surrender!" Belzeus demanded, pointing his baton at them, does not bother to speak any further. "Never!" Hiro claimed as he shook his head.

Then Ran and Ban nodded before they each transformed before going after Algol and Gorgion respectively. Both of them had their respective weapons summoned as they go. "Bran Tornado!" "Hien Zan!" Mithras and Lion unleashed their special attacks at the Garba Seijin.

"Garba Shield!" Algol and Gorgion each unleashed a red shield from their hands and completely blocked the incoming flame attacks. Then the Algol and Gorgion countered using the barrage of red wave beam and energy ball at Mithras and Lion respectively.

The two Flame Tribe GranSazers were sent flying and defeated in one blow before they fell near to where Hiro and Kourin were. "Ran-san! Ban-san!" Hiro cried out their names as he glance at them worriedly.

"You're wide open" Belzeus claimed and aimed his baton at the very worried Hiro, releasing a fast green loop of whip to capture him. "Look out!" Kourin warned as she noticed this, pushing Hiro away from the speeding whip.

However, Kourin became the victim instead for protecting Hiro from it and were pulled away from her friends, which the latter noticed. "Kourin-san!" Hiro called out. The blondie is now floating in the air near to Belzeus.

However, she was bind tightly by the green whip released from Belzeus's baton. "Ignorant fool!" Belzeus mocked. "Why would you bother protecting him? You're the main caused for the death of his friends"

This statement utterly turns the attention of everyone who are currently trying to get up. "What are you talking about?" Kourin questioned, did not get Belzeus's words. "Bluntly speaking, you were my spy for him and that night, everything happened accordingly because you informed me about Sazer Tarious" Belzeus pointed out.

"No way..." Ban mumbled in disbelief. "This can't be..." Jasmine trailed. "Kourin was the enemy's spy?" Ran repeated and now almost everyone began to have doubts for the blondie. "Wrong!" Kourin cried. "I won't do such a thing to Hiro" she argued.

However, Ran and the others were speechless could not tell whether Kourin was telling the truth or not, much to the blondie's dismay. "Please..." Kourin pleaded mercifully, hoping they would trust her.

That moment, Hiro realised that she was telling the truth, at least her eyes did before he stood up. "Belzeus, release Kourin-san this instant!" Hiro demanded and his friends were utterly surprised upon hearing this. "Hiro, what on earth are you thinking?" Netto questioned.

"Have you gone insane? You want me to release the traitor that backstabbed you?" Belzeus questioned scornfully. "You heard that right" Hiro retorted and he seems very furious. "Stop it, Hiro!" Meiru begged. "Do you really trust Kourin?" Ran asked.

"I believe in her more...rather than that Belzeus the big fat liar" Hiro declared and Kourin was a bit happy hearing this. "You call me a liar?" Belzeus repeated. "Correct" Hiro retorted. "What makes you think that way and where's your proof?" Belzeus questioned.

"My heart and senses told me that you're those type who tell lies and do anything cowardly just for your own gain regardless what happened to everyone around. I'm sure of that and nobody can change my current opinion of you" Hiro claimed confidently.

"I don't need to show you proof because...anything that you have just told us about Kourin-san, none of them can be trusted, Belzeus" he said. "So stubborn and not even your friends can't persuade you? You really are unreasonable" Belzeus mocked irritably, he seems impatient. "Kill him, Algol, Gorgion!"

The two Garba Seijin used their attacks at Hiro just like how they did for Lion and Mithras. However, Hiro dodged by ducking which Algol's attack hit Gorgion and vice versa.

Algol and Gorgion fell to the ground after getting hit by their ally's attack while trying to relieve the pain. "This is the obvious proof. You went as far as to use violence just to shut me up so forget it. You tell lies and uses violence. Period!" Hiro declared.

"Very well" Belzeus said after some thought and he points his left index finger towards Kourin. Then something small and black like a marble came out from within Kourin's sea of hairs, which does not seems to hurt her before it falls into Belzeus's left hand.

"What's that?" Kourin questioned. "This is the tracker that I hid within this blondie hair. To be clear, I used this to keep track of what's happening. That's why I know where the party that night was held is and everything. You're just a virtuous guinea pig who unknowingly and indirectly became my spy" Belzeus pointed out.

"So cowardly!" Hiro snarled. "It's all for the sake of victory. Nothing is cowardly to achieve that splendidly no matter how unfair the method" Belzeus claimed before he crushes the black tracker in his hand, no longer needing it. "I will definitely stop you!" Hiro claimed angrily.

"Let's see you try...at least try saving this blondie first" Belzeus sneered and Hiro seems more than prepared to fight Belzeus and save Kourin. "Netto!" "Ban!" Professor Hikari and Professor Yamano called out and everyone noticed the two of them at the door of Science Labs' main building.

"Akira! Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out as she followed behind the two Scientists followed by the other adults. "Ban-kun!" "Netto!" Jin and Enzan called out. They could even hear the voice of their allies that went to Densan city. They are coming back to Science Labs.

Belzeus could even see them approaching a few distance away from behind him. "Reinforcements, huh? This isn't good" Belzeus mumbled before turning to where Hiro was. "We'll settle this another time and I'm taking her as hostage" Belzeus declared.

"Like I will let you!" Hiro claimed as he quickly charged towards the Garba Seijin. Unfortunately, Hiro could not reached them in time. The reason was Belzeus and his two Garba Seijin vanished into thin air, bringing Kourin along with them.

"They're gone..." Meiru muttered. "They took Kourin along..." Ran continued. "No..." Hiro mumbled in disbelief. "Kourin-san!" he cried out her name with his eyes shut. He could neither protect nor save Kourin from Belzeus.

 **Chapter 5: The Nasty and Sly Past Enemy, Belzeus**

Sometimes later...

Everyone including Cloud Dragon's human form except the 5 Ultra Star Gods gathered in the Science Labs Control Room. Hiro was standing away from the crowd and did not bother to stay closer with them. He seems awfully frustrated and fretted with the fact that Kourin being held captive by Belzeus.

As for Jin and the others who went to Densan City, they immediately returned back when there were no viruses attacking the city. When Enzan contacted Commissioner Kifune directly, the latter said that he did not make any calls to the Science Labs yet for today.

And so, the two teams told each other what happened on their side. Cloud Dragon was utterly surprised upon hearing that the true mastermind was Belzeus. "Erai's true identity is Belzeus?" Cloud Dragon repeated. "Yeah, Algol and Gorgion was with him too" Hakariya added.

"Who in the world is Belzeus and why did Akira and the others know him?" Professor Hikari asked. "Belzeus is the enemy that we faced during our last battle and he is very sly. He is once the head of Uofu Manafu's highest council and also the supreme commander over Earth's attack" Akira pointed out.

"Head of Uofu Manafu's highest council?!" Takuya echoed in horrified. "That's right. He claimed that the Earthlings were descendants of Bosquito and had a fleet of spaceships on standby to attack Earth. He sent one of his underlings, Brighton as an emissary with the condition of surrendering the previous Sazer Visuel, Saotome...I mean Shidou Ran who was believed to possess Bosquito's DNA" Akira elucidated.

"But all of those claimed and justification about her being Bosquito were lies. Shidou Ran is actually a communicator, which has the ability for combining all the GranSazers' power to contact the will of the universe, Uofu Manafu's leader. Belzeus wanted her to die so that his plans to rule Earth wouldn't burst like bubbles to him" Cloud Dragon continued.

"Putting that aside, Belzeus's plan worked out perfectly like he desired and the whole team tore apart because some of us fell for Brighton's lies. Worse, they selfishly acted on their own, try to sacrifice themselves rather than fighting and didn't even bother to consult whoever knows us the most. By 'whoever', I meant Cloud Dragon" Hakariya explained.

"That's why we advised you not to act selfishly in times when you don't want to fight. Take ours for example, we knew we can't win against Uofu Manafu's space fleet and what Brighton said were all lies, yet some of us act like they knew it all or easily trusting a lie. Because of that, all of us were pressured and we don't have much time left to stop the battle" Ryouko proceeded.

"If even only one of you selfishly act that way on that peril and grave situation, you're making humanity perishing faster rather than preventing it. Following what your heart and emotion told you won't ever solved this kind of situation" Akira notified.

"Even my uncle did mentioned something like this. If even one soldier acts on their own emotion, the whole army will fall" Laika thought to himself. "Anyway, what happened to your battle and Belzeus in the end?" Professor Yamano asked.

"Well, the situation was desperate but we somehow managed to make contact with Uofu Manafu's will in the end and prevent the battle with their fleet. As for Belzeus, Tenma said that our reformed archenemy, Logia took him to be judged by Uofu Manafu" Akira concluded.

"So how in the world he can be here?" Ban asked, somehow what was told contrast from what happened. "We don't know but we do know that if he is the mastermind of all this battle, I guess all the conflicts that occurred between us before were not impossible for him to execute them" Akira answered.

 **Chapter 6: Kourin's a traitor? The vision of Belzeus's Spaceship**

"Just to let you know, he is quite powerful on his own. Ai, Gou, Tappei and I have confronted him directly before and ended up defeated" Ryouko added. "Putting that aside, I can't believe Kourin-san was Belzeus's spy for whatever happened to Future Hiro" Ami stated.

"But Belzeus himself said that she was innocent" Meiru corrected. "Still she's partially responsible for what happened to him" Ran argued. "Responsible or not, I want to go save Kourin-san...immediately" Hiro declared, which everybody had their attention on him.

"Save her?" Professor Oozora echoed. "Are you nuts? Why do you want to save her?!" Ran questioned furiously. "No I'm not and I got a few reasons for that second question. First, Kourin-san is also an important person to me, just as how my family, my friends and the also the person who I loved were important to me as well" Hiro began.

"Second, she was on the verge of dying even at this moment, for saving my life and that is before we all met her" he stated and this astonished especially Ran. "What do you mean?" Ran asked, still surprised upon hearing what Hiro said.

"Everybody remembered that I miraculously survived even though using Overload would already kill me, right? But it's not a miracle...because Kourin-san came that night and donate her own life force to me" Hiro explained.

"So I'm not the first girl who save your life, Hiro?" Ran guessed shockingly. "Outspokenly, yes" Hiro confirmed. "And my last reason is that I don't believe someone like her is evil, if not she wouldn't bequeathed some of her life force for me" he confessed.

"Still, where do we going to save her? We don't know where Belzeus held her captive" Jin argued. Jin was right, they do not even know Kourin's whereabouts. Running around would be useless and she could be in either one of the two worlds.

Then Hiro suddenly had another future vision coming into his eyes but this time it was included with a few past visions. He saw an excavation site located at a certain mountain. At that excavation site, he saw a spaceship and also the Garba Seijin at the entrance of that spaceship.

Kourin who Belzeus captured was also there as the latter brought her into the spaceships together with Algol and Gorgion. He also saw Belzeus locked the blondie in a prison. Next, he saw the first past vision related to that place. He saw the former Wind Tribe were fighting Bosquito inside an empty village near to a river.

Afterwards, in a different ground surrounded by trees, he saw Bosquito grew into a ferocious monster. Finally, he saw the excavation site again but Belzeus's spaceship was not there yet.

Instead, he saw there was an earthquake and a few people running away before seeing a familiar something rising from the ground. The something was a giant, purple, Japanese rhinoceros beetle machine and it is definitely Dorcrus.

Seeing that concludes the visions that Hiro saw inside his head and he became aware of his surrounding where everyone was staring weirdly at him. To them at that time, Hiro plainly looked like he was building castles in the air.

"Are you all right, Hiro? You've been dozing off" Jasmine stated. "I…know where Kourin-san is" Hiro announced and this grabbed everyone's attention. "You knew? How?" Netto asked.

"Yes, it just come across into my eyes a while ago with my future vision. Belzeus took Kourin-san to his spaceship and he locked her in a prison. That spaceship was at an excavation site, somewhere within a mountain" Hiro told them.

"But there's a lot of mountains out there and also excavation sites, not yet counting the ones from your world. It would be time consuming to check one by one" Enzan argued. "Hiro, is there anything else that you see?" Professor Oozora asked.

"I saw a few past visions. The Wind Tribe were fighting a grey creature with red eyes that looks like a GranSazer within a deserted village. On a different ground, that grey creature grew into a monstrous, savage giant" Hiro answered.

Somehow Akira, Ryouko and Hakariya felt familiar upon hearing that. "A grey creature with red eyes that looks like a GranSazer?" Yuuya echoed. "That's Bosquito" Cloud Dragon stated.

"One more thing, on that excavation site, I saw an earthquake occurring and a few people running. During that earthquake, I saw Dorcrus rising up from the ground" Hiro added. This final clue that Hiro gave finally rings a bell for the former Wind Tribe.

"Hey, you've got to be kidding me" Hakariya whined. "Belzeus was hiding at that place?" Ryouko questioned. "That place?" Kazu echoed. "There is only one place that fits all what Hiro just saw and told us" Akira stated. "It is…Kabuto Mountain"

"Kabuto Mountain?" Ran echoed. "That's right. Dorcrus slept within Kabuto Mountain and that place is also where we fought Bosquito" Akira pointed out. "So we have to back to our world right?" asked Jessica. "Yeah" Hakariya responded.

"Well, let's go there now and save her" Hiro proposed. "Wait" Akira halted. "We're talking about the enemy's base. There's no doubt that he will also be there" he explained. "You mean Bellum Belial?" Charlie guessed. "Yeah" Akira confirmed.

"Plus, it's safe to assume that the enemy's base is definitely guarded heavily" Nenji added. "Even so, I'm going there no matter what it takes" Hiro claimed and there is some silent for a moment. "All right, let's..." Akira was about to declare but was cut off.

The alarm suddenly buzzed off and Meijin quickly get to the control panels for checking this. "Bad news! An army of giants are approaching Densan City from the skies" Meijin reported and everyone became utterly shocked. "Displaying it on the main monitor"

The main monitor then displays Densan City and also a group of descending giants before the monitor focused on the giants. All the giants are exactly the same for the appearance. They have grey bodies, white eyes and resemble brawler apes.

Those apes also had cannon and missile launchers installed on their hands and shoulders respectively. "What are those gigantic apes?" Tesla asked. "Creepy if you ask me" said Pride. "Each of those apes is Mecha Giant Beast Bulgario!" Cloud Dragon exclaimed.

Then they saw one of the Bulgarios shoot out a yellow energy blast from the cannon on its right hand, destroying one of the buildings, much to their shocked. They also saw the civilians running and screaming for their life as the Bulgarios began to bombard Densan City.

"The city is being destroyed" Jasmine exclaimed. "We can't go save Kourin-san at Kabuto Mountain with ease if these giants are destroying the city right now" Jessica stated. "What should we do?" Ami asked. "Looks like we have to split into two groups and complete the given mission" Takuya suggested.

"Cloud Dragon, how's Guntras condition?" Hiro asked. "Unfortunately, he is not ready to go battle yet" Cloud Dragon reluctantly told him and Professor Oozora noticed that her son was thinking of something.

"All right, I decided. Dad, Ryouko-san, Hakariya-san, Ran-san and I will go with Duck Shuttle to Kabuto Mountain for rescuing Kourin-san. The rest stay here and defeat the Bulgario army" Hiro proposed and somehow not everyone approved this.

"Just five of you? Are you insane?" Dingo argued. "That's too reckless no matter how you look at your decision" Jin supported. "We're talking about the enemy's base" Yuuya added. "That's why I decide it has to be this way and also the team members" Hiro claimed.

"Why?" Professor Oozora asked. "Well, we're only going there to save Kourin-san, not more than that. Two, Dad and the others have went to Kabuto Mountain before and were more familiar with its terrain. Third, if we infiltrate with high numbers, Kourin-san will be endangered" Hiro justified.

"I understand that but why only Ran? I mean you could have me come along" Ban suggested. "Sorry, Ban-san but I want you to stay here and fight Bulgario army with Garuda" Hiro ordered. "Guntras can't fight right now so only four Ultra Star Gods can stop them. As for your first question, she is the only strongest fighter among us"

"I see, I understand" Ban nodded in agreement. Then everyone realised that in the main monitor Densan city was being annihilated as they speak at this moment. "We're done talking. Dad and the others go wait in Duck Shuttle until Ran-san and I arrive" Hiro ordered.

"All right" Akira abided while Ryouko and Hakariya nodded before they leave to Duck Shuttle. "Then... I'll go and open up a portal back to our world" Cloud Dragon volunteered. "Please do" Hiro humbly requested. "All right, let's go!" he ordered.

 **Chapter 7: Return to the Home world! Launch to Kabuto Mountain**

"Yes!" Ran and the others responded before they leave the control room with Hiro. Once all 24 of them reached outside and gave some space among each other, they summoned their transformation devices. "Let's go!" Hiro declared.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 9 – Garuda No Theme)

Then the GranSazers simultaneously performed their transformation movements while the Cross Fusion members inserted their Dimensional Synchro Chips into their PETs. "Souchaku!" "Cross Fusion!" All of them transformed before they each performed their signature stunt.

Then each of the GranSazers gathered themselves with their tribe and reached out their left fists to each other. At that time, all their Knuckle Risers were set at 'Chou Sei Shin' mode.

"Chou Sei Shin Garuda!"

"Chou Sei Shin Dorcrus!"

"Chou Sei Shin Guncaesar!"

"Chou Sei Shin Leviathan!"

The Knuckle Risers glowed and unleashed a raising light pillar to the sky with coloured red, purple, yellow and blue respectively for Flame, Wind, Earth and Water Tribe. At that time, the Cross Fusion members and the GranSazers themselves look to the sky as the latter group summoned their Ultra Star Gods.

Then all the Ultra Star Gods in their live mode descent together and flew near to where the GranSazers were. "Dive...In!" Kazu cried as he, Sazer Dail performed the 'Dive In' movement before transported into Dorcrus.

"Dive In!" Yuuya and Sendou yelled in unison while doing the same kind of movement, sending Tragos and Gans into Guncaesar and Leviathan respectively. Now only the Flame Tribe left who needs to send one of themselves into Garuda.

"I'm counting on you, Ban-san" Hiro begged, looking at Lion. "Okay. Hiro, Ran. You two take care on your side" Ban replied. Tarious and Mithras nodded before Lion step forward and performed the movements while yelling, "Dive In!"

Lion was transported into Garuda with everyone witnessing this. "Let's use the Riding Saucers" Netto suggested. "Yeah!" the other Cross Fusion members agreed. "Battle Chip, Riding Saucer!" they yelled.

A riding saucer of the newest model appeared in front each of the Cross Fusion member before they leap ride on them. The boys' colour were black while the girls' were white.

The riding saucers began to rise as soon as they all ride on them. "Gran Vehicle, Launch!" the remaining GranSazers except Mithras and Tarious shouted to their Knuckle Risers that was in 'Communication Mode'.

In response, Cloud Dragon in her original form that was flying in the sky opened up four shutters at the back, near to where Hiro and the other heroes entered. Two fighter jets came out from each of the shutter except the top one.

Six fighter jets with each two were blue, yellow and purple descent to where Pisces and the others were. The blue jets with two laser shooter were called Aqua Drivers and each was modelled after a dolphin.

The yellow jets with two sets of jet wings, claws on the back, and four cannons of lasers were called Earth Drivers. The purple jets that looks like a beetle with two pincers that open and has two laser shooters were called Wind Drivers.

Then Velsou, Remls, Gorbion, Pisces, Tawlon and Visuel leaped and entered their respective Gran Vehicle. "Aqua Driver!" "Earth Driver!" "Wind Driver!" "Riding Saucers!" "Launch!" the Cross Fusion members and GranSazers yelled.

Then the Gran Vehicles and Riding Saucers flew together with the Ultra Star Gods into Densan city to stop the bombarding Bulgario army. During that time, Tarious and Mithras reverted back to Hiro and Ran respectively a while later as the two watched their friends leave.

"Let's go!" Hiro said as he turned to Ran. Ran nodded in response as the two of them then leave to Duck Shuttle. As they arrived at the outside of Duck Shuttle, the two of them saw Akira, Ryouko, Hakariya and also one more person, which is no other than Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka.

Hiro was a bit surprised upon seeing this. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Hiro asked. "Hiro...I wanted to come along with you" said Professor Oozora. "Why?!" Hiro asked again with a higher voice.

He seems unpleasant about the thought of bringing his mother along. Hiro was worried that he could not protect his mother in this dangerous mission. "Hiro. Let her come with us" said Akira firmly. "Dad..." Hiro muttered surprisingly.

"If anything happened to us, she'll be in anguished for the rest of her life" Akira explained. "But..." Hiro tried to argue but Akira cut in, "You're worried about couldn't protect her in a battle? If that's the case, leave that role to me"

"All right" Hiro approved after some thoughts. "Let's go!" he declared and then the six of them went inside Duck Shuttle. Afterwards, Duck Shuttle ascended while simultaneously, Cloud Dragon was nearby and shoots out blue laser from the cannon inside her mouth towards a part of the sky.

A blue portal began to appear from the place that she shot. At that time, Professor Oozora and Akira are sitting at the chairs in the cockpit. The rest are taking their seats at the passenger section. Hiro sits besides Hakariya while Ryouko sits beside Ran.

"Metamo R, go inside that portal!" Professor Oozora ordered. "Roger-mo!" Metamo R responded and directs his control for Duck Shuttle to fly towards the portal. "Wait for us, Kourin-san. We're definitely and on our way to save you" Hiro said in his mind before Duck Shuttle entered the portal.

 **Chapter 8: Familiar Red Flower, Lingering Memories. Kourin's True Identity**

Elsewhere at Kabuto Mountain sometimes before Hiro received the future vision of Kourin whereabouts, the Garba Seijin have just arrived at the forest that mentioned place. Belzeus was carrying the blondie in the way she got captured, tied in green whip while floating in the air as the Garba Seijin quickly make way to their spaceship.

At that time, Belzeus was complaining about how stubborn Hiro was for the latter to be persuaded. Kourin did not bother to listen for his yapping as it is annoying. She did not even tried to yell for help because she knew no one is there to save her right now.

Along the path that the Garba Seijin took was besides a flowing river and Kourin notices a blooming red flower with long petals and leaves on the ground. Upon seeing that, multiple flashbacks penetrated Kourin's minds.

(Multiple Flashbacks Begin)

Flashback 0

The scene took place at the front of an orphanage's doorstep. The woman wearing black that Kourin saw earlier in her brief flashback was carrying a baby wrapped by white clothing in her arms. The baby's eyes and hair could not be identify but can be presumed a girl as her skin was fair.

The tone of her skin was the same as Kourin and that woman in black. Then the woman put downs the baby on the floor and presses the bell button before she quickly hide. Then the resident adult female that opens the door saw the baby.

The woman in black saw that the baby girl was taken inside and the former had tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for this but...please live for me" the woman begged before she runs off from the orphanage.

Flashback 1

The scene took place at the same place, Kabuto Mountain but more focused to a slightly brownish cabin with a chimney made of red bricks. Inside the cabin, she could see Tenma and that woman again from her previous flashback.

Tenma had his brown jacket off, wearing only long sleeve white shirt, jeans and shoes while lying on a long sofa. His brown jacket was at on another sofa near to where he is. However, Tenma seems badly injured and that woman was standing near him.

"This man...is a GranSazer" the woman began to mutter. "And…our enemy Bosquito...But this man...saved my life..." she said referring to Tenma. "What am I supposed to believe?!" her tone sounds hesitating and she is unsure about something.

"You're okay? Thank goodness" Tenma who was lying on the sofa said, his eyes could not be opened fully. The woman then noticed that Tenma tries to get up but fall back immediately. He seems to be in agony yet he tried again.

"I...have to go" Tenma muttered but fall back again which the woman then bend down and tend to him. Then the woman placed her right hand but not even touching his chest before she looked at him and said hesitantly, "You...will die soon"

"I...will die?" Tenma echoed, he was breathing heavily at that time. "I know. Your life... is disappearing" the woman explained. "I have to go no matter what" Tenma stubbornly claimed as he try to get up again but the outcome is still the same.

"Because you are a GranSazer?" the woman questioned with a high voice. "Right" Tenma answered. "Is it really this important? This planet?" the woman questioned again. "Of course" Tenma responded, he was nearly at the last of his breath.

"But you humans dirty your planet...humans are always hurting each other..." the woman argued. "Despite that, I... those that live on this planet...I love them" Tenma said before he was no longer breathing and apparently die.

"You saved me. Let me repay you" the woman said afterwards before she stood up, spin her hands in circle for a while before aiming her palm towards him.

In the process of spinning, her hands and whole body glows a yellow light before it forms a white circle, fading slowly as the new shape move itself towards Tenma. Many tiny white particles of light appeared from her palms before they went to him.

At that time, his body glows in the same colour as that woman. While healing Tenma, she also revives a death flower nearby that soon bloom into the red flower that she saw. Upon fully healed him, the woman fainted to the floor, similar to how Kourin was for Hiro.

Sometimes later, she saw the woman was watching over Tenma, with his jacket warming him. Then the woman raised up her right hand with her bracelet and had an incoming transmission from it as it rang.

"GranSazers are Uofu Manafu's enemy. Exterminate the GranSazers" a male voice ordered and Kourin recognised that voice belongs to Belzeus. Upon hearing that, the woman glanced at Tenma as Belzeus ordered, "And give all your life energy to Bosquito"

"But... that thing is the Destroyer" the woman argued. "You defy me?!" Belzeus deduced angrily before the bracelet started electrifying the woman until she kneels down. "Do you intend to be Uofu Manafu's enemy?" the Garba Seijin questioned furiously.

"I understand" the woman responded, did not even want to argue before she slowly stood up, raised up her right arm and aimed her bracelet at the defenceless Tenma. She attempts to kill him but hesitated to do so before she runs away in confusion.

Flashback 2

The woman again appears and this time, she was at a bridge inside a village. She could barely stand and had to hold the rails of the bridge. Then Mika and Ken approaches her from somewhere. "Who in the world are you?" Mika asked.

"Not human I bet" Ken deduced badly. The woman tried to run away but Mika quickly chased and grabbed her as the latter cried, "Wait". Upon grabbing, Mika questioned, "Where did you take Tenma?"

"Stop it, Mika" Tenma ordered. The three of them then saw Tenma with his jacket on running to approach them from the front. "Tenma!" Mika called out. "Tenma-san, you're all right" said Ken. Then Akira and Ryouko came from behind the trio with the latter yelling, "Tenma!"

"So the person who took Tenma was this woman?" Akira guessed upon arriving, referring to the woman that Mika just grabbed hold a while ago. "I was almost dead from taking that Burning Falcon but she save me" Tenma explained before Hakariya came from somewhere while breathing heavily upon reaching his teammates.

"But...she just helped Bosquito" Mika stated. "What?" Ryouko reacted unpleasantly upon hearing this. "So that light just now was this woman?!" Hakariya angrily whined, he felt annoyed.

"You're an alien sent by Uofu Manafu, right?" Tenma deduced as he approached the woman that Mika grabbed hold. "Despite that...why did you save me?" he questioned but the woman could not answer or at least she did not want to.

"Tell us the truth" Tenma begged but before everyone could hear anything, the woman suddenly collapsed which Tenma and the rest managed to grab her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sometimes later, the woman was brought to the cabin before and lied down on the same sofa. She was unconscious at that time and Akira checked up on her condition while the rest watched. "How is her, Akira?" Tenma asked.

"Can you save her?" Mika asked as well. "She's very weak" Akira stated before looking at his friends. "A normal human would already be dead with this condition" he explained. "So she's an alien after all" Hakariya sighed.

"Let's take her to a hospital" Akira proposed as he was about to carry the woman on the sofa. "Good idea" Ryouko approved. "No need" the woman refused as she slowly gets up with Akira letting his hands go. "You guys...why you want to save me?" she asked.

"Eh?" Mika responded weirdly. "It's only natural" said Tenma and Mika nodded. "Only natural?" the woman echoed, looking at Tenma and Akira gets up. "It the natural thing for humans to do" Ryouko pointed out and Akira nodded.

"The Earthlings that I was told about were not life forms that would do such things" the woman stated. "You were given bad info by Uofu Manafu" said Tenma before the woman looked at him. "Everything we told you are the truth. So, please tell us the whole truth" Tenma begged.

Afterwards, Kourin could not see what happens next as everything suddenly becomes blank white. However, she could hear the same woman in black speak again and this time the latter introduce herself, "My name is Luka. I'm an alien Marius" **(Luka/Ruka I'm not sure but I preferred using consonant 'L' instead of 'R')**

(Multiple Flashbacks halted for a while)

"Ow!" Kourin squealed as she felt that her hips feel a bit painful before she snapped back into reality. Then she looks around and realised that she was sitting on the floor while confined behind bars, more appropriate red laser bars.

"You stay there" Belzeus declared, which brought Kourin's attention as the Garba Seijin was on the other side of the bars. "What do you plan to do?" Kourin questioned.

"You will be my hostage until the last member of Dream Clan die. Afterwards, I have no use of you and I think you know what that is" said Belzeus before he chuckles evilly as he leave.

"No...Hiro..." Kourin muttered worriedly but there was nothing she could do. She is neither anything like Ran nor Hiro who were GranSazers. There is no window around for her to escape and she might die if she tries to break through the laser bars.

She could not even tell if it is day or night. No matter how she look there is no way for her to get out. That is what she thought. Suddenly, as despairs suffuse Kourin's mind, the flashbacks from before come again to her.

(Multiple Flashbacks continued)

Flashback 3

The scene took place again at that cabin but this time at the balcony railings. The woman wearing black clothing who was known as alien Marius, Luka was standing there. She was raising up her right wrist with the bracelet, trying to contact Belzeus.

"Belzeus-sama...Did reviving Bosquito was the right thing for me to do?" Luka questioned. "Luka!" Tenma cried, which interrupted the communication as he becomes her main attention while she puts away her right arm. "You cannot be here" he said before going inside.

Then Luka saw Tenma approaches the former from behind. "You saved me and told us about Bosquito's secret. You betrayed Uofu Manafu, you don't have a place to return" said Tenma and Luka was a bit offended upon this but it was too true.

"I...am nothing more than a soldier to be used and discarded. I NEVER had a place to return to begin with" Luka said with a sorrow tone. "Used and discarded?" Tenma echoed. "After the mission I would be disposed of" Luka claimed calmly.

"You're okay with that?!" Tenma rebuked as he grabbed Luka's right wrist, which she noticed. "Come!" he said, pulling her inside the cabin and brought her to the sofa that the two of them lied down before releasing his hand off her.

However, Tenma was more focused on the red flower that Luka revived before in a red pot at the window. "This flower..." Tenma began to speak before looking at Luka. "Luka. You made it bloom. It's pretty isn't it?" he asked and Luka stared at the flower.

"This time, don't you think you should make your own life bloom? In this Earth" Tenma suggested. "Make my life...bloom?" Luka repeated. Then Tenma glanced at the flower again as he speak, "Forget Uofu Manafu, and live your own life"

"I...don't know!" Luka cried hesitantly upon hearing this and runs out from the cabin. She sways between Uofu Manafu's order and Tenma's kindness. "Luka!" Tenma yelled as he chased after her.

Upon chasing Luka, Tenma reached the river surrounded by pebbles that Kourin saw during her first flashback. "Please wait!" Tenma pleaded while approaching Luka. "Don't follow me!" Luka warned. "Luka..." Tenma mumbled.

"Uofu Manafu...is probably pursuing me" said Luka before looking at Tenma. "To punish me for being a traitor" she deduced. "If that's happen, I'll give them a pounding of my own!" Tenma told Luka while quickly approaching her.

"Tenma..." Luka muttered, looking into Tenma's eyes. "Believe in me. I will definitely protect you" Tenma told her though Luka seems a bit hesitated to believe his words. "Everyone is alive. This forest. This river too..." Tenma continued.

Then, there a few birds were chirping while passing nearby them which they noticed. "Those birds as well. I want to protect everyone" he said. After some time as she raised up her right fist, Luka began to remove the bracelet on her right wrist before she threw it into the river.

Flashback 4

The scene took place near a shrine surrounded by trees within Kabuto Mountain. At that time, Lion, Tarious, Velsou, and Mithras were engaging a battle against Bosquito. However, Mika was out of commission to fight so Professor Horiguchi drag her away from the battle.

Luka was hiding behind one of the trees as Remls came as a backup before the latter aimed his Iron Gale at Bosquito. "Bosquito! Hand that over!" Akira demanded, referring to the blue ball like capsule that Bosquito had in its possession.

Bosquito then responded by using Remls Tornado single handed with its right hand. Remls avoided his own attack and shoot but Bosquito threw that blue ball like capsule at the bullet's path, thus destroying it. "Oh no! Akira gasped as he accidentally make a mistake.

Luka came out of hiding and Bosquito suddenly roared fiercely more than a beast. Tarious noticed Bosquito was going after Luka and immediately summoned his Falcon Bow. "Falcon Bow! Burning...Falcon!" Tarious uses his special attack at Bosquito.

However, the Destroyer responded by spinning itself quickly, producing a squall and make the fiery arrow turn its path towards Luka which the woman gasped in shocked. "Look out!" Tenma cried and quickly jumped in front of Luka, receiving his own attack and protected her.

"Tenma-san!" Ken shouted shockingly and everyone else was the same. "Tenma!" Mika cried worriedly as Tarious fell and lied face downward. The red GranSazer attempted to get up but fall down immediately as he was badly injured. Luka approaches Tarious as she bends down, performing her resurrection technique and touches the latter's back while saying, "Please have my life"

Tarious's body was charged up with flames and Luka soon collapsed to the ground. The rest quickly took Luka away from the battlefield before joining up with Tarious who just stood up. "We..." Tenma began, raising his signature weapon together with Remls, Lion and Velsou. "Are NOT your descendants!" he claimed.

Afterwards, Bosquito had its hand charged up with fire and tornado to use Bran Tornado and Dai Senpuu Ha respectively at the same time. "Final..." "Burning..." "Full Moon..." "Hien..." the four GranSazers began to launch their special attacks.

"Judgement!" "Falcon!" "Slash!" "Zan!" Remls, Tarious, Velsou and Lion unleashed their special at the same time. Bosquito also releases its special attacks too as it combines them.

However, the combined special attacks from the four GranSazers are far more powerful as their attack easily overthrow Bosquito's combined special attacks and destroyed Bosquito in the process. "We did it!" Tenma cheered as he reverted back. Then he sprint to outside of the forest, where Luka was lying on the ground as he cried, "Luka!"

"Luka! Hang on!" Tenma begged as he holds her in his arms, hoping she would survived or at least alive. "You won right...Tenma?" Luka asked whisperingly as she gave a brief smile. "Thanks to you! Because you gave me your power" Tenma pointed out, he looks very worried but Luka shook her head.

"That was...your power. The power of the GranSazer" Luka corrected, her tone implies that she would not make it. "Please hang on!" Tenma begged depressingly, did not wished to lose Luka. "Birds...Flowers..." Luka began, slowly glancing around and saw a few birds chirping in the sky before seeing some nearby white flowers.

At that time, everyone arrived to where the two of them are. "Luka..." Tenma gasped worriedly. "They're all beautiful" Luka mumbled happily. However her tone was slower as she continued. "Everyone is alive...My mission...is over. But... I also... wanted to live a little more" she wished.

"Akira! Save Luka!" Tenma begged depressingly but Akira remain silent as he approaches Tenma. "Akira!" he cried but Akira reluctantly turned his head down. "Tenma..." Akira mumbled, he wanted to apologise that he could not help but could not burst it out even if he wanted.

Even if Akira was a great human doctor that saved humans' lives, he cannot saved aliens if he wanted to. "Thank you..." Luka thanked everyone before her body diminished into yellow particles and vanished into thin air. "Luka!" Tenma shouted as he stood, mourning for the alien Marius as his voice echoes throughout the mountain.

(All Flashbacks end)

Kourin then snapped back into reality but luckily there was no one around, not even Belzeus noticed her dozing off. To her, it feels quite a relief and someone those flashbacks allows her to waste time for a bit. Still, she still wonders why she had them.

"What's with all those flashbacks? Luka? Alien Marius? Why Akira-san and the others were in them? "Why I had those? More importantly, what does those memories meant to me?" Kourin asked herself curiously since there is no one else to ask.

Just then, many yellow particles coming out of nowhere suddenly appeared in front of the blondie. The yellow particles began to form a certain apparition of a woman, which Kourin then recognised her as Luka, the alien Marius from those lingering memories.

"We finally met, I'm glad" Luka's spirit greeted. "Although I'm sorry that we have to meet in this state, dear" she apologised. "You're Luka-san, right? Why I am having those memories? More importantly, what are you to me and vice versa?" Kourin asked.

"We're...mother and daughter" Luka's spirit answered. "You're my mother and I'm your daughter...? Then, I'm an alien Marius like you?" Kourin guessed and Luka's spirit nodded.

"And sorry for leaving you at the front of that orphanage's doorstep" Luka's spirit deeply apologised. "Mother just wanted you to be safe...Ranti" she said, calling Kourin 'Ranti'. "Ranti? That's my name?" Kourin asked, surprised upon be called a different name.

"Yes but sorry Mother could not leave a note or two about you" Luka's spirit expressed her remorse and Kourin, or more correct Ranti feel a bit angry. However, she was still happy to know that she got a family and at least know her true name.

"Don't worry... I'm just glad to know that I actually had a family and a true name. Thank you, Mother" Ranti thanked. "Anyway, I don't have much time left to see you like this but I'll do anything I can to help" Luka's spirit volunteered.

"What should we do, Mother?" Ranti asked and then her mother's spirit whispered something. After some time, Ranti nodded and said, "All right, let's give it a shot, Mother"

(Ending 'Kimi WO Tsurete Iku' by Abe Asami) **GranSazer ED**

Soko e tadori tsukeru no Nara

Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe

Shiro JA naku naru hodo Ni yogorete mo kamaiyashinai

Yume WO kanaeru tame Ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete WO

Boku no heiki Na kao WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Kimi WO egao Ni suru tame Ni hitsuyou Na toomawari naraba

Boku WA heiki Na furi WO shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da

Sore WA tsuyogari Na n' da kedo dokka honne mo majitte 'te

Da Kara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afurete 'ta

Ano koro made WA...

 **So Kourin's true name has finally been revealed (Although I already posted it in 'A Friend To Accompany You' but with a surname of Hanaori) and it is Ranti. She is also a Marius Seijin (Alien) like her mother, which is why she can give her life force for saving Hiro.**

 **So from this chapter afterwards, she is Ranti but her friends will still call her Kourin until she reveals it at the right time.**

 **Reason for her name? In Danball Senki: Future Gate by GenesisXYZ (Sorry for mentioning), Ran's and Hiro's granddaughter was named Ranko so I thought Kourin would have a name which has the word 'Ran' in it. Therefore, that might make another reason why Hiro becomes close friends with her.**

 **Where I get the idea 'Ranti'? Just stumbled upon reading the summary for one of the Indonesian dramas titled 'Love Story' where the character 'Ranti' was played by an actress nicknamed 'Acha Septriasa'. Ranti was an Indonesian name, I believe.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter would be a bit tricky to write and arrange but I'll do my best to get it done.**


	26. The Struggles in Both Worlds

**This is a bit tricky and confusing but I will only use Ranti when she speaks in the present time only. This might be the last Ran X Hiro / Hiro X Ran moment (Flashbacks excluded/ doesn't count) for this story.**

 **I like to keep the battle part as short as possible since it is already fully described before (Unless it is a new attack). For once, I never thought most of the words in this chapter is related to romance.**

 **Some ask (LAXH1107 for example. And sorry for mentioning) why I used Kourin as OC out of all people. The reason I used her was because I took a liking to her and because she shares the same birthday as my mother.**

 **Akira means Intelligence and my real name more or less means the same. Only then, I realised that I indirectly claimed myself as Hiro's father and Haruka's wife. LOL**

 **I like to use this terms again so for here onwards...**

 **Heroes = GranSazers + Cross Fusion Members + Ultra Star Gods (Vehicles also included)**

 **(OPENING 'Be Somewhere')**

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

Miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga  
sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru  
sore WA tsumetaku hada Ni kuikonda totan Ni

Dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU WO ugokasu  
Te WO nobashitara sagashiteta asu Ni todoki souna no  
yubisaki Ni WA fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow  
Kinou he WA kesshite susumenai Kara  
me WO tojita mama hashiridaseba soko WA mirai

Answer Must Be somewhere  
watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru  
watashi dakara shinjirareru

 **Chapter 1: Destroying the Bulgario Army**

In Densan City, smokes are rising from everywhere and the battle against Bulgario army had already commenced. Currently, the four Ultra Star Gods in their live form, six Gran Vehicles together with 12 Cross Fusion members on Riding Saucers are currently engaging them.

Plus, the Japan's government has mobilises tanks, fighter jets and helicopters from the military to take down the Bulgarios. Luckily, all the civilians had already been evacuated beforehand so there is no need to hold back during their fight.

"Holy Lance!" "Flame Burst!" "Hyper Energy Bomb!" "Hawk Eye Drive!" "Majin No Ichigeki!" "Kyojin No Tettsui!" Cross Fusion Medi, Roll, Rockman, Searchman, Needleman, and Knightman uses their respective Hissatsu Function on each Bulgario.

"Kagenui!" "Beam Shot!" "Drill Slasher!" "Trident!" "Ultra Bomb!" "Storm Sword!" Cross Fusion Shadowman, Gyroman, Tomahawkman, Magnetman, Napalmman and Blues also uses their respective Hissatsu Function on each Bulgario.

Upon receiving the attacks, the victimised Bulgarios were easily destroyed after some of the Cross Fusion members landed back on their flying Riding Saucers. However, more Bulgarios are still on the loose and menacing around. "Darn it! There's no end to them!" Netto growled.

"They're not really so tough even though their size are gigantic" Jasmine remarked. "Because they were mass produced, there is a definite tendency that most of them had flaws in terms of defence and strength" Meiru pointed out.

"But their numbers make up for them" Charlie argued. "Less talk, more fighting!" Laika reminded and the Cross Fusion members spread out to take out the other Bulgarios. "Beam Vulcan!" Kirito cried as he presses one of the buttons and his fighter jet fired off purple lasers.

The other Gran Vehicles also started firing lasers as well against the Bulgarios, damaging them a bit but not fully defeating them. The Ultra Star Gods, still in their live mode attacked using lasers and destroyed the ones that was attacked by the six Gran Vehicles.

However, there are still more Bulgarios rampaging in the city. "Man, these apes are persistent" Sendou stated unpleasantly. "You got that right" Leviathan's voice agreed, echoing inside her metal body. "Transform to warrior mode, everyone" Garuda ordered.

"All right, let's do it" Ban declared and then all four Ultra Star Gods changed to their warrior mode. "Fire Bird Crush!" "Herakles Hurricane!" "Gravity Burst!" "High Tide Break!" the four GranSazers yelled upon using the Ultra Star Gods' special attack on the Bulgarios.

Their attacks indeed destroyed those Bulgarios but more of the ape robots are coming. "These apes...all they had are just numbers?" Yuuya questioned. "No matter what kind of opponent that comes, we'll take them all down" Guncaesar claimed. "Just don't let your guard down" Dorcrus reminded. "Roger!" Kazu responded and they all continued attacking.

 **Chapter 2: The Stealth Jet Black Giant Robot, DaiLogian**

30 minutes later...

All of them including the army battled all the Bulgarios at non-stop during those times. Most of the military forces were eliminated, leaving only some numbers of them left. The heroes are not out of commission yet but fighting for non-stop will and make them exhausted.

Though, when a few of them nearly fall, the others supported accordingly regardless how different they are. Now there is only one Bulgario left, with all the heroes are focusing on it. "Jasmine, this is the last one" said Medi from inside her emblem located on the cap of her Cross Fusion form with Jasmine.

"Okay, leave it to me, everyone" Jasmine volunteered. "Holy Lance!" Cross Fusion Medi summoned a spear and accumulated energy on its tip, then fly up to the sky and white wings outstretched in the light of divine glory. Afterwards, she uses the spear to create a cross-shaped energy centre before throwing the spear through it.

In one hit, the last Bulgario was destroyed completely and that marks the demise of the Bulgario Army. Cross Fusion Medi then landed back on her Riding Saucer when she finished unleashed her Hissatsu Function. The heroes then glanced around them and were unhappy with their current scenes while panting due to exhaustion from the battle.

The whole city is in ruins, craters here and there, remnants of the military forces and also Bulgarios. No matter how they look at it, their battle had caused a huge damaged to the surrounding, be it by mistake or not. "The city..." Meiru trailed. "Was devastated" said Yuriko.

"All because of our battle" Dingo stated. "Luckily, all of the civilians had already evacuated otherwise they will get themselves killed" Enzan assured. "Anyway, I felt worn out" Nenji complained. "Can't blame you, we fought for non-stop and to me, it felt like forever" Charlie agreed.

"I wonder what Hiro and the others are doing." Ban asked in wonder, concerned about his two friends that went to Kabuto Mountain. "I just got a feeling that they, especially Hiro and Ran are slacking off" Kirito snapped. "Really?" Yuuya asked. "Who knows?" Kirito shrugged. "It's just a guess"

"Man, did Hiro just purposely included only Ran so that they can have a lovey-dovey honeymoon?" Kazu guessed. "That is called 'Taking Advantage'" Gouda stated. "It's unfair. I wanted to go there too" Asuka whined. "Me too" said Ami.

"Well, let's go then. We already finished our mission here" Yuuya invited. "But Duck Shuttle is already on the other side of our world" Jessica argued. "Just ask Cloud Dragon, she can take us there" said Guncaesar. "All right, let's go...to Kabuto Mountain!" Ban declared. "Yeah!" the other heroes responded.

However, before anyone could make their move, a pair of green lasers suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Cross Fusion Medi down, surprising everyone. She fell lying to the road and reverted back to Jasmine. "Jasmine!" Netto cried out.

Before they could say anything, a wide red triangular beam came and knocked Cross Fusion Roll, Shadowman, Knightman, Needleman and Tomahawkman lying to the road, reverting them back to Meiru, Miyabi, Pride, Yuriko and Dingo respectively.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called out again. "What was that just now?" Ban questioned, still shocked with what just happened. "Where did it come from?" Kazu asked as the remaining heroes look around while keeping their guard up.

Suddenly, a jet black giant robot, shaped after a wolf with red mask called DaiLogian appeared from being stealth a few distance away from the heroes. "Everyone, over there!" cried Laika as he had everyone's attention on DaiLogian and was the first to notice the presence of the jet black giant robot. "Giant robot?" Enzan mumbled.

"That...DaiLogian!" Garuda's voice gasped. "DaiLogian?" Ban echoed. "DaiLogian is the giant robot that belongs to Impactor Logia, our former enemy" Garuda explained. "What?!" Ban gasped in shocked. "DaiLogian alone is wrong. Call it Mega DaiLogian" a familiar male voice corrected, coming from the jet black robot. The voice belongs to no other than Regal.

"That voice...!" Enzan trailed, recognising the voice. "Regal!" Netto gasped. "It's about time all of you went to hell and I shall be the one to send you there" Regal claimed, through DaiLogian. "We won't let that happen!" Nenji proclaimed.

"Rock Buster!" "Scope Gun!" "Beam Shot!" "Trident!" "Napalm Bomb!" "Sonic Boom!" the remaining Cross Fusion members unleashed their attack together at DaiLogian. "Wait!" Dorcrus voice cried out, telling them to stop but it was too late.

Their attacks hit DaiLogian, causing an explosion. "We did it" Nenji cheered. "How's that?" Charlie sneered. However, it is still too early for them to celebrate as the explosion suddenly got sucked into the jet black robot's chest and it was unharmed, which surprised them. "Deflector On!" Regal cried.

"What?!" Enzan gasped. "Our attacks are not effective" Netto stated. "No way..." Laika muttered in disbelief. "Calamity Thunder!" DaiLogian thrust its chest forward, unleashing a wide red triangular beam towards the heroes.

The GranSazers along with their Gran Vehicles and Ultra Star Gods managed to avoid it but not the remaining Cross Fusion members as they got sent flying towards the road, reverting them back to their human form. "What in the world is going on?" Sendou questioned, did not understand what just happened.

"DaiLogian had the ability to absorb beam type attacks and deflect it back" Leviathan explained. "So that's how it is" Gouda replied. "This robot is strong on its own. We could only beat it before when we formed DaiSazer" Guncaesar continued. "Then how can we beat this guy if we can't formed DaiSazer?" Yuuya asked.

"We have to attack DaiLogian physically. That is the only way we can fight against it" said Dorcrus. "Then let's do it" Kazu proposed. "Yeah" Ban concurred. "Gran Vehicles, cover us" he ordered. Then the four Ultra Star Gods charged towards DaiLogian while the Gran Vehicles flew and shoot lasers to distract it.

DaiLogian did not absorb the attack but as soon as Garuda and the other Ultra Star Gods were about to attack, it suddenly moved too fast. It started pounding the Ultra Star Gods mercilessly while moving swiftly, which is impossible to be done by mechanicals.

"Fast!" Kazu gulped upon being hit by DaiLogian while inside Dorcrus. "This movement is more like a human" Sendou claimed upon being hit while inside Leviathan. After being hit relentlessly, DaiLogian knocked all the Ultra Star Gods away while the six Gran Vehicles approaches.

"Take this!" Kirito snarled. "Beam Vulcan!" Remls and the other GranSazers inside their respective Gran Vehicles shoot out lasers towards DaiLogian. "Deflector On!" DaiLogian absorbed all the lasers shot from Gran Vehicles, rendering their attacks useless.

"Calamity Thunder!" DaiLogian thrust its chest forward, unleashing a wide red triangular beam towards a three of the Gran Vehicles, which were piloted by the female GranSazers. The attack hit those Gran Vehicles and set them on fire.

The female GranSazers screamed as they could not get in control of their fighter jets properly and began to crash towards the road after being damaged. "Destruction Thunder!" DaiLogian eyes glowed and it emit green lasers repeatedly, hitting the remaining Gran Vehicles.

Remls, Gorbion and Tawlon could not control their Gran Vehicles, just like the female GranSazers and also ended up the same way. Luckily, the GranSazers piloting them were forced to evacuate by the fighter jets themselves before they crashed.

However, they got hurt and reverted back to their human form after being transported to where the Cross Fusion members were. "Everyone!" Ban yelled, noticing that their friends had fallen upon making Garuda getting up. The other Ultra star Gods also gets up and the pilots inside were horrified that their friends had been taken down.

"This guy was tougher than we thought" Sendou stated. "Kazu, Yuuya, Sendou. Let's use Sazer Gear" Ban proposed. "Yeah!" Kazu, Yuuya and Sendou agreed. "Sazer Gear!" the male GranSazers each extend their arms and slammed their left fist with their right palm.

This result the gem on each of their respective Knuckle Riser to emit a particular elemental stream (fire, purple wind, yellow lightning, water) before flowing into the holes on the control panels. Then the Ultra Star Gods' head each undergo a transformation, which allows the male GranSazers' signature weapons to be equipped on it.

"Let's go!" Ban proclaimed. Then, the powered up Ultra Star Gods with the male GranSazers signature weapons in their hands charged towards DaiLogian. However, DaiLogian suddenly disappeared as the heroes come towards it, which astounded them as they halted.

"It disappeared" said Sendou. "Where did it go?" Yuuya asked as the heroes look around for DaiLogian. Suddenly without any warning, DaiLogian appeared near the heroes and knocked Dorcrus down to the ground with Dail yelling in the process.

"Why you!" Sendou growled as Leviathan tried to hit DaiLogian with Kallinikos but the jet wolf robot disappeared again before the attack can be landed. "It disappeared again?!" Yuuya gasped shockingly. However, before he could do anything, Guncaesar received a smack on the chest, sending both of them down.

"Be careful, looks like it can become invisible and stealth around us" Ban deduced and the Ultra Star Gods get up again as they regroup. They tried to keep themselves on guard while predicting where DaiLogian will appeared. However, DaiLogian did not appeared and instead started pounding the Ultra Star Gods relentlessly while invisible.

The Ultra Star Gods tried to counter but to no avail as DaiLogian moves too fast even though it was invisible, leaving no openings for them. While beating the Ultra Star Gods, DaiLogian uses the attacks 'Destruction Thunder' and 'Calamity Thunder' a few times.

The Ultra Star Gods received too much damage, and fell to their knees as they could not counter DaiLogian. After a while, DaiLogian appeared again a few distance away from the Ultra Star Gods, which they noticed. "What's wrong, you're already done?" Regal's voice slurred.

The male GranSazers inside the Ultra Star Gods grunt upon hearing this. "This old geezer, making fun of us" Sendou growled. "But we can't continue fighting like this" Yuuya stated worriedly. "We'll get defeated if DaiLogian did that again" said Kazu. "Let's finish this in one go!" Ban claimed and the male GranSazers make the Ultra Star Gods rose again.

"Penetrate Thunder!" Guncaesar quickly leaped high and dive while pointing the weapon, Spiral Horn towards DaiLogian. "Hien Zan!" Garuda swung the Double Crescent once up before crossing them and smacked them forward, unleashing a wave of fire shaped like a swallow.

"Taikai Shou Setsudan!" Leviathan swung the Kallinikos around her waist once before thrusting it forward, unleashing a stream of water at high pressure from the end of the pointing halberd. "Dai Senpuu Ha!" Dorcrus swung the Axe Tagger behind before thrusting them forward, unleashing a horizontal purple tornado blast.

However, DaiLogian absorbs the special attacks from Leviathan, Garuda and Dorcrus, rendering those moves useless. "You can't absorb this!" Yuuya claimed as Guncaesar is approaching closer from the sky which DaiLogian noticed.

Unexpectedly, DaiLogian halted Guncaesar's special move by using 'Destruction Thunder' on her chest and causes her to lose balance. Then DaiLogian grabbed Guncaesar with its arm and lobbed her towards the other three Ultra Star Gods, which they managed to catch her.

"This is the end!" Regal claimed as DaiLogian continuously attacked the Ultra Star Gods using Destruction Thunder and Calamity Thunder, damaging them. Lion, Dail, Tragos and Gans suffered some damages as well until the Ultra Star Gods forcefully eject them out to save their lives.

Lion, Tragos, Dail and Sendou were transported to where the injured untransformed Cross Fusion members and also GranSazers were, lying on the road. The four of them reverted back to their human form and the Ultra Star Gods each had their head back to before Sazer Gear was used.

"Ugh, if only we could form DaiSazer..." Garuda grunted before she collapsed along with Dorcrus, Guncaesar, and Leviathan. Regal can be heard laughing monstrously from inside DaiLogian as the heroes were utterly defeated by him.

At the same time, Professor Yamano, Professor Hikari, Otacross, Meijin and Takuya witnessed this from inside the control room of Science Labs. They were also horrified when the heroes were defeated.

 **Chapter 3: Logia Appears, Regal defeated**

Now, DaiLogian approaches to where the fallen heroes were. Ban and the others who were lying on the road noticed this but they could do nothing as none of them had any strength left within.

"How do you like that? The taste of defeat" Regal mocked. "Regal...!" Netto groaned upon this but all he and the others can only watch. Simultaneously, Impactor Logia was in the city, standing at the rooftop of a building that not too far from where DaiLogian was.

He was already clad in his jet black armour at that time. He took out his shotgun, Holo Sniper from behind his waist and had its barrel elongated again before aiming at DaiLogian. On the scope, Logia was aiming at the red mask's right antenna or simple to say DaiLogian's right ear.

"This is the end. Die!" Regal claimed as DaiLogian raises its feet to stomp on the heroes. Simultaneously, Logia pulled the trigger, unleashing a green hybrid shot and hit right on the target, damaging the antenna. Upon the right antenna being damaged, DaiLogian halted its movements all of a sudden.

"What?!" Regal gasped shockingly, still unaware of what just happened. Then electric circuits suddenly appeared running around the red mask and DaiLogian took a step back unintentionally as the heroes hear Regal screaming.

The heroes were a bit astounded upon seeing this while inside DaiLogian, Regal was electrocuted endlessly. "What is going on?" asked Enzan. Then suddenly, a pink light was ejected out from DaiLogian's red chest, which soon to be unveiled as Regal as he fell to the road, still being electrocuted.

Soon, the heroes noticed that the red mask on DaiLogian disappeared, revealing the face of a ferocious wolf. "The mask disappeared" Nenji stated. Then the heroes noticed that Regal stood up, looking at the robot and questioned weirdly, "Why? Why DaiLogian ejected me?"

Suddenly, without even any warning, a fast red shot came from the top left and hit Regal's left shoulder, which causes him to fall instantly. The heroes were surprised to see this and turned to the direction of the shot before they saw Logia standing at the rooftop of the nearest building to them.

"Who is that?" Ban asked, did not even know Logia but the latter soon noticed that the heroes are looking at him. "Very pathetic" Logia scorned, probably referring to the heroes. "Newbies like you guys could lose against an undead space corpse geezer"

"You...You're still alive?!" Regal growled as he stood up with some difficulty. Logia noticed this and unwaveringly fired using his shotgun again at Regal, this time hitting the right shoulder as the latter fall again. Then Logia jumped down and slowly approaches Regal while saying, "I won't die that easily... Not until I have back DaiLogian"

"Belial was indeed a powerful opponent but my target from the beginning was you, Regal" the Impactor claimed. "What did you say?!" Regal growled as he stood again in the previous manner.

"I thought about forgiving Belzeus back then when I brought him to be judged at Uofu Manafu court. However, stealing DaiLogian again after escaping from his trial changes my mind" Logia explained.

"I'll have his dead body only to be brought back but first..." Logia swears before aiming his shotgun at Regal. "I'll send you back to hell!" he proclaimed before he mercilessly shoot at the Regal, this time hitting the chest. Upon being hit, Regal screamed and soon exploded.

The heroes were more or less horrified upon seeing this inhuman scene as they stood before Logia put back his Holo Sniper behind his waist. Still, the heroes were lucky that Logia saved them. "Who are you...?" Ban asked and Logia turned to the heroes.

"I am Logia, Impactor Logia" Logia introduced. "And I didn't come here to save you guys so don't get the wrong idea. I came here to get back my robot, DaiLogian" he told them. "Logia, what did you know about Belzeus that we don't?" Netto asked.

"Belzeus escaped from his trial using DaiLogian and uses a memory stone to alter memories of any beings that had any connections with him before. He uses that to erase memories of those who ever knew him, including me of course and as long as he does not encountered them again, no one will remembered him" Logia began.

"However, I have a deep grudge against him for stealing DaiLogian and I instantly remembered. Although, Belzeus already was already a lot steps ahead by that time and did many things he needed to conquer Earth and the universe, which I believe he took one of your friend which he is now Belial" he concluded.

"You know that much?" Jin asked. "Well by hook or crook that is" Logia claimed. "Logia, will you fight alongside us?" Ban requested, which surprises the other heroes. "Sorry but I refused. I only came here to get back DaiLogian" Logia rejected instantly.

"And Uofu Manafu new highest council offered a high bounty to those who would brought back Belzeus be it dead or alive. These were the reasons I came" he added before he turns away from the heroes. "Well, good luck then on your battle"

Then Logia transformed into a green orb and enters DaiLogian before it roses to the sky and disappears. "If we meet again, let's battle to our joy" said Logia as his voice echoed in the sky.

"Logia…" Ban muttered. Afterwards, Cloud Dragon came from the sky and retrieve all the Ultra Star Gods to be repaired while the heroes returned back to Science Labs for treating their wounds.

 **Chapter 4: Scouting Kabuto Mountain**

As for Hiro's team, Duck Shuttle had just arrived to their world and currently within the skies of Tokio City. At that time, Hiro, Ran, Akira, Professor Oozora, Ryouko and Hakariya are standing inside the cockpit. It was already late evening by the time they arrived to their world.

"We finally returned back...to our world" said Ran as Duck Shuttle is currently speeding towards Kabuto Mountain. "Only temporary, we're here to save Kourin" Ryouko corrected. "I wonder how my wife and children doing right now?" Hakariya said out his thoughts worriedly as he glanced at Tokio City that was still in ruins. "I just hope they're safe"

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Jin" Ryouko assured him. "Let's just hope so, and I wished the same thing for your family, Ryouko-san" Hakariya replied. "We have to put an end to Belzeus's scheme soon, otherwise everyone in this world and the other one will suffer" Akira stated.

"Metamo. We've had arrived at Kabuto Mountain" Metamo R reported sometimes after they conversed. All of them can see through the window, the forest which had expanded to a mountain. "This is...Kabuto Mountain" Professor Oozora mumbled as Duck Shuttle flew slower.

"Belzeus's spaceship is hiding within here" Ran stated. "First, we need to check the situation on the ground first" said Akira. "If that's the case, Ran-san and I will do that with our LBXs" Hiro suggested. "All right, we're counting on you" Akira told them before Hiro and Ran left for the control pod room.

Sometime later, Duck Shuttle's mouth opens up, calling forth three turrets before Minerva Kai and Achilles D9 came flying out from the side turrets. Minerva Kai flew using its ear thrusters while Achilles D9 flew using the old riding saucer that Perseus once used. **(Episode 28)**

The two LBXs descent as low as possible to avoid being detected while flying in pair within the forest, gathering information about the situation on the ground. As far as Hiro and Ran could view from their LBXs' sight, they see only trees and plants, nothing more, nothing less.

They saw neither anyone nor anything that was guarding Kabuto Mountain. That also includes Belial, Algol, Gorgion and Belzeus. Then Achilles D9 and Minerva Kai come across a part of the forest that was demolished with dead trees randomly scattered together with a large crater.

Akira and the others are utterly surprised upon seeing this through a floating virtual screen in the cockpit. Hiro and Ran slowed down their LBXs speed to check around. "What in the world happened here?" Professor Oozora asked herself. "Looks like there was a battle here before" Ryouko deduced. "And a fierce one that is"

"But who would come here before us?" Hakariya asked but no one knew what happened there. "Whoever it is, this might means that we're getting closer to the excavation site and ruins of Kabuto Mountain, where Dorcrus once slumbered" Akira confirmed. "Hiro, Ran, scout the area ahead" he ordered.

"Roger!" Hiro and Ran responded. Then their LBXs leave the current area and proceeded ahead until they reached the end of the forest. Upon arriving there, the two of them could see an excavation site some distance away from their LBXs' current location.

Belzeus's spaceship was at that excavation site and so far it does not seemed to be guarded on the outside. "That's Belzeus's spaceship" Akira exclaimed. "Kourin is in there" Ryouko stated. Then Professor Oozora noticed someone at the cliff nearby the spaceship through the screen and quickly go to the control panel on her left side.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Akira asked upon seeing her act like that. "Just now, I saw someone on the screen" Professor Oozora told them as she type on the keyboard. "Someone?" Hakariya echoed. "Displaying it now" Professor Oozora announced.

Then they saw the screen zoomed in towards the cliff nearby Belzeus's spaceship, which Hiro and Ran also got the live image as well. Everyone saw that Bellum Belial was standing near the edge of that cliff, looking around which they were horrified upon seeing this.

"Belial!" Ran exclaimed. "So he's here..." Hiro mumbled and then he along with everyone else noticed that the surrounding suddenly started to become dark. "It's getting dark" said Ran. "Hiro, Ran-chan. Come back" Professor Oozora ordered. "Okay!" Hiro and Ran abided.

Then their LBXs retreated into the forest and later returned to Duck Shuttle. By the time they do, it was already night. Now, Hiro and the others are inside the laboratory/LBX Maintenance/ recreation room, discussing about what to do next.

Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka is sitting at the computer, typing on the keyboard as she analysed all the data that were gained from Achilles D9 and Minerva Kai's scout earlier.

"What should we do now?" Ran asked, she and the rest are standing at that time. "Isn't it obvious? Let's go to that spaceship and saved Kourin-san right away" Hiro proposed. "I disagree" Akira refused and hearing this enraged Hiro. "Why?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"First, we need to devise a strategy if we want to save Kourin. Second, it's already night and fighting in the dark isn't our forte. Plus, this is the enemy's territory so it's obvious that they have the major advantage" Akira explained.

"But! As we speak, Kourin-san might be..." Hiro yelled but was stopped when Akira suddenly had lost patient and slapped him in the face, more correct on the left cheek. Everyone, including Professor Oozora was completely surprised upon hearing or seeing this.

"Calm down! You'd been paranoid and irritable ever since Belzeus appeared and after Kourin got kidnapped" Akira scolded. "I'm not telling that we should retreat like a bunch of cowards. If we go now, not only Kourin but ALL of us are going to get killed. I meant it" he continued.

"Don't worry, Hiro. Kourin will be all right" Ryouko said assuredly. "If she was held hostage, then Belzeus must have wanted something in exchange" she explained. "Plus, I'm telling you. The rest of us aren't really in tip-top condition to fight. We need to rest if we want to fight at full strength" Hakariya stated. "Okay..." Hiro reluctantly obliged after some time.

"For now, we need to find a place within this mountain to lay low. The enemy will spot us soon if we rest while having Duck Shuttle on air" Akira proposed before looking to his wife. "Haruka, is there any place that we can land, that is not too far or too close to the dig site?"

"Well..." Professor Oozora began as she turned back to the computer and started typing away. "From the data of that scout just now, I did saw an abandoned cabin. It isn't too far or too close to the enemy's territory" she explained as the screen show a picture of a brownish cabin with a chimney made of red bricks and had two balconies.

"All right, Metamo R, head to this location as quiet as possible" Akira ordered. "Roger-mo!" Metamo R obliged and do as he was told, flying Duck Shuttle to the area with that cabin. It only took 10 minutes for Duck Shuttle to arrive and landed near that cabin.

 **Chapter 5: Wonderful Dinner and Night. Remembrance for Luka**

As soon as Duck Shuttle landed, all six of them went outside and inspect the cabin. Much to their surprise, despite being abandoned, the interiors were in good shape, hygienic, and there is more than enough room for all of them to fit in.

There is a kitchen, bathroom, fridge and the best of all, there are foods in there, all fresh and still usable. Outside the cabin, there is a pile of firewood organised neatly to the wall under the lower balcony. Ironically, there is almost everything that they need to stay in for the night.

Having this kind of environment was actually tempting them to start off a campfire. However, Akira reminded that doing such a thing so carelessly will attract the enemy's attention faster. Therefore they had to refrain themselves from doing anything parlous.

Though everyone knew that none of them did not had dinner yet and so they began the preparation immediately. At the same time, they knew that they might need to keep themselves warm and away from insects throughout the night so Akira decided to test out something.

He ordered Hakariya to put up a few firewood at the fireplace before setting them on fire while the former was outside the cabin. Hakariya did as he was told and Akira saw that the amount of smokes unleashed from the chimney was very negligible to be spotted.

Therefore, the enemy will not detect them but Akira ordered Hakariya to do more things that probably attracts attention from the outside while inside the cabin accordingly. Luckily, none of them actually attracts much attention so they do not need to hold back.

While preparing dinners, Ran was a bit surprised, especially when she saw Hiro helped Ryouko, Haruka and also herself by peeling off the onions, garlics and gingers. Reason, she never saw him do such a thing during their adventures before.

Hiro claimed that during those time, they cannot be picky on making scrumptious food that was time consuming. Plus, he added that Jessica, Ran, or Ami always prepared the meals most of the time and all food were made instantly.

Putting that aside, they took turns in taking bath while preparing dinners. As soon as dinners were done and served, all of them took their seats at the dining table before started enjoying their meals. They had rice, plain waters, red-cooked chickens, curries, sweet sour eggs and roasted vegetables.

"Delicious" Akira complimented. "This chicken is tasty" Hakariya acclaimed upon tasting the red-cooked chicken. "It's called 'Red-cooked chickens'" Ryouko stated. "Hiro was the one who made this one" Professor Oozora continued. "Hiro made this?!" Hakariya exclaimed.

"Yes and 'Red-cooked chicken' is my favourite. I don't have anything against curry or other kind of dishes but I just took a lot of liking towards Malaysian food" Hiro explained. "Just for your info, he made Nasi Lemak last month and it's really good" Professor Oozora added and everyone becomes awed upon hearing this.

"You...since when you're good at cooking?" Akira asked. "It's just the result of living solitarily. I mean I can't just always buy foods from the outsides or some of those foods are just plain and not tasty. Worse, those plain or unpleasant food aren't worth the price" Hiro explained. "Bluntly speaking, expensive" he concluded.

"Sounds to me that you made yourself a good wife rather than a husband" Hakariya joked and everyone else chuckled upon hearing this. "I supposed Ran had herself a quite reliable husband" Akira said further. Somehow Ran and Hiro blushed madly while speechless upon hearing this. "I guess our daughter-in-law will be A-Okay" Professor Oozora added.

"Dad! Mom! We're not married yet" Hiro corrected with a pout and everyone else except Ran chuckled for a while upon seeing this. "Anyway, I bet the others won't stop nagging if they knew that we're slacking off right now" Hakariya announced later. "Indeed" Ryouko agreed.

Then Hiro and Ran started to imagine what kind of face or reaction their friends would make. The Cross Fusion members would not mind much since none of them was invited. Except, Laika and Enzan would aloofly mocked them for goofing around.

Otacross would start chasing Hiro around again, trying to hit the latter with his stick. Jin and Sendou will not really care much, at least with themselves being indifferent. Kirito would possibly sneered at most. Asuka would not stop complaining about not inviting her along.

Reason, it reminds them their battle against Mizel, where almost all of them returned to Japan to retrieve AX-000 blueprints from Innovator Research Facility. However, just before they could go, Director Kaios suddenly called in and told them to go to Jartan Island, Indonesia.

Because of that, only Ban, Ami, Kazu and Jin that went there since they are more familiar with that place, together with Professor Yamano and Yagami Eiji. The rest had no choice but to fly to Indonesia with Duck Shuttle. This mission was no different from that blueprints retrieval.

Takuya would not stop yelling or scolding, be it the children or adults for being carefree. Ban and his remaining friends, particularly Kazu would not stop teasing Hiro and Ran particularly as the two joined this mission just for a honeymoon in Kabuto Mountain.

Hiro and Ran awkwardly chuckled while sweat dropped upon those thoughts. "I think...we're done for if they knew" Hiro said embarrassingly. "Let them be if they do" Akira told them, which surprises the couple. "Even in dire situations, we must not lose our self-possession or else we won't performed well. It's all part of the plan in the first place"

"What do you mean, Dad?" Hiro asked. "Before you two came back from the scout, we discussed how and when we should infiltrate Belzeus's spaceship. If we infiltrate now with your current mental state, Hiro, we will fail. Therefore, taking account everything that we could thought of and settle with, we will head there tomorrow at dawn by walking" Akira explained.

"As for how, we will tell you tomorrow along the way" Professor Oozora concluded. "So, how are you feeling now, Hiro?" Ryouko asked. "Well, never been better" Hiro answered, he looks more cheerful now. "Thanks, everyone and sorry for my attitude before" he apologised.

"As long as you get it, that's all matters" Hakariya stated. Then Ran looked around and noticed a red flower with long petals and leaves planted inside a red-brown pot placed near to a window nearby a sofa. "What's wrong, Ran-san?" Hiro asked, noticed she was looking somewhere.

"That red flower...is very pretty" Ran commented and everyone else then followed her gaze. The former Wind Tribe were a bit stunned upon seeing that red flower, as if they knew something about that flower. "How long has it been since that woman passed away?" Ryouko mumbled.

"That woman?" Professor Oozora echoed. "Marius Seijin, Luka" said Akira. "She was once one of Belzeus's pawns and he ordered her to revive Bosquito the Destroyer" he explained, which startled the others. "Belzeus's pawn?" Hiro echoed.

"But at that time Luka didn't know that was her mission and became extremely terrified when she found out" Ryouko explained. "Although she could not do anything about the village in this mountain became deserted because of Bosquito feeding on the humans"

"When we heard Hiro said Kourin was on the verge of dying because of giving her life force to him, Luka was the first that came to our mind" Hakariya continued. "Because Luka saved Tenma's life twice by giving her life force and died in this mountain" Ryouko proceeded.

"So, Kourin is a Marius Seijin?" Ran assumed. "Probably" said Hakariya. "And I felt sorry that I cannot save her at that time" Akira sadly mentioned. "Why?" Hiro asked and Akira sighed. "You see, I'm a doctor and my role was to save lives. However, there were some numbers of human lives that I couldn't save. Saving aliens lives are even impossible and I can only watched them die"

"That's why...if possible, I want Kourin to continue living like us even if she was an alien. The life of each living things, whatever they be are all unique and priceless. However, there are those who trampled the lives of others for their own sake, as if those lives were worthless and meant to be sacrificed" Akira claimed. "I won't forgive those people who would do such a thing"

"Me too" Professor Oozora agreed and the others nodded. "All right, let's wrapped up this dinner soon and call it a day. Tomorrow, we'll depart at dawn" Akira declared. Then all of them continue to have their dinner and tidy up everything before going to sleep. The fire was left to be put out eventually with time.

 **Chapter 6: Promises to be fulfilled. Ran's anger. Hiro's Last Kiss**

Sometimes later within the night, everyone else was sleeping as the snoring can be heard but one of them could not sleep and it was no other than Hiro. Right now, he was standing near the cabin's top balcony, silently wondering how Kourin was doing at this moment.

In his gaze, he see nothing but a dark spooky forest, without any glitter bugs to shine and ease their stay. He glanced to his right and then to his left, there is nothing special. Many of the nearby trees look very old without any leaves and it seems boring living in this kind of environment.

"Can't sleep, Hiro?" a familiar female voice asked. Hiro turned and saw that Ran was awake. "Ran-san..." Hiro mumbled. "You're thinking about Kourin?" Ran guessed as she approaches him. "Yes..." Hiro answered softly. Ran then sighed before she apologised, "Sorry"

"What for?" Hiro asked. "For thinking she was our enemy. To be honest, I'm shocked upon hearing that Kourin was the first woman who saved your life, Hiro" Ran admitted. "The one who should apologised was me" Hiro corrected. "Eh?" Ran exclaimed.

"Ran-san, do you think you can hear me out for a while?" Hiro requested. "And please...listen to the very end" he pleaded. "Okay..." Ran responded after a while. Then Hiro told Ran about his stroll with Kourin and about his betrayal for Ran by kissing Kourin on his own will and confessed to be in love in her as well.

Ran, in turn was horrified and hurt upon hearing this but she could not make herself to be angry at this moment. First, it was because Hiro already begged her to listen to the very end, so he might have a reason for doing so.

Second, they had an important mission to be done tomorrow and losing her cool would make things worse so she decided to put that on hold. Soon, Hiro then explained he was just trying to show Kourin his own honest gratitude for what she did even though she only asked him to hold her hands.

Much to her surprise, Ran soon found out that Kourin was actually the one who advised and gave Future Hiro the confidence to confess his love Future Ran even though Kourin herself was in love with Future Hiro.

In other words, Kourin indirectly helped Ran as well, by sacrificing her own chance to love Hiro and support his relationship with Ran. "So that's how it is. I guess your affection is not fully mine anymore" Ran sadly admitted. Hiro's love does not fully belonged to her.

"Don't worry, my fondness was still yours alone, Ran-san" Hiro rectified cheerfully and Ran was surprised upon hearing this. "Now and forever" he added. "What do you mean by that?" Ran asked. "I thought Kourin love you and you love her too" she assumed.

"I did but Kourin-san wanted to limit our relationship to just being best friends at most" Hiro explained. "Easy to say, she turned me down although ironically, she admitted it the other way around before" he said. "Why?" Ran asked curiously and Hiro sighed before he began.

(Flashback with Hiro speaking)

 _It all happens on our way back to Duck Shuttle._ The scene took place on a road at night, with Hiro and Kourin on their way back to Duck Shuttle from their stroll. None of them actually talk to each other but Hiro looks around to make sure there is nothing suspicious.

"Hiro..." Kourin called out, breaking the silence as they continued walking back. "What is it?" Hiro asked, turning to her but still keep his guard up on his steps. "Let's...end our love relationship...now" Kourin requested. Hiro was astounded upon hearing this as they both stopped in their tracks.

"Do you hate me? You don't want me to love you?" Hiro asked humbly. "No, I don't hate you. I love you and honestly I wanted you to love me" Kourin answered. "But...why you wanted to end our relationship if we both love each other?" Hiro asked.

"I guess you don't get it, huh?" Kourin sighed. Hiro was oblivious about what she was trying to say. "Let me say this frankly even if it means trampling on your love feelings for me. I wanted you to only love Ran. Ikken Rakuchaku" she ordered and Hiro was surprised as he understood. **(Ikken Rakuchaku = End of Story/Case Closed)**

"Why? Are you doubting that I'm just all talk and can't take care of my love for you and Ran-san?" Hiro asked. "Hiro, please listen to me until the end okay?" Kourin cut in as she requests. "All right...I will" Hiro reluctantly obliged and Kourin smile warmly as her response.

"Listen, I understand your concerns for me and Ran. I'm sure that you can prove what you meant if we give you a chance. But I pity Ran because you are betraying her even at this moment by hanging out with me. It's just I think...it's better for us to stick to the status quo" Kourin suggested. "I see..." Hiro heartbrokenly responded as he understood.

"Cheer up, will you?" Kourin pleaded. "I don't have any more regrets and my feelings had already been conveyed, thanks to you, Hiro" she explained. "So you want me to love only Ran-san and the two of are just going to be best friends at most?" Hiro guessed.

"Aha" Kourin confirmed. "Haha? Why would you say 'Haha'?" Hiro mistakenly repeated, misheard what she said. "Not Haha, Hiro. Aha!" Kourin rectified, saying it with a deeper voice. "It's a word to say, 'This is how things are and were meant to be'" she explained.

"Oh, sorry. I misheard that" Hiro sheepishly apologised. "Anyway, will you do it?" Kourin asked. "Just so you know, I'm not taking 'No', 'I refuse' or anything similar and not even 'Tomorrow' as an answer" she warned. Hiro feel a bit insecure and sad about this matter.

Bluntly thinking, Hiro knew she just want him to say 'Yes' or 'I will'. "Sorry! I won't do it even if you won't accept no for an answer!" Hiro later declared with a huff before he turn around and sulk while crossing his arms. Kourin was a bit surprised when she saw Hiro acting like this.

"Who do you think you're to order me? You and everyone else really think that decision is the best for me and Ran-san? Wrong! I don't think the same way. This is my life and I decide myself how I wanted to proceed, no matter what are others' opinions" Hiro whined.

His tone sounds so childish that makes Kourin giggle silently upon hearing this. She managed to see outside the box, Hiro was just trying to act tough, releasing all his emotions of sadness and anger. Along his whining, she could see him trembling and heard him shed tears.

Seeing this, Kourin tried to comfort him by hugging him from behind, which stops his trembling and tears. "Sorry for pushing you this far, Hiro" Kourin apologised. "I know your heart is frail right now but this is my final wish and our final moment. Please..." she begged.

"All right... I will do it" Hiro reluctantly agree and gave up, which Kourin grinned happily upon hearing this. "But with a few conditions" he added which changed her expression at this moment. "Conditions? What is it that you want?" Kourin asked.

"I've been thinking until recently on our way, what's going to happen to Future Hiro and also you? I don't know what would actually happened since anything can happen. But I do know one thing. Future Hiro doesn't have anyone else left right now, except you, Kourin-san so please be together, in love with him. My first condition is that until Future Hiro come to his senses, your heart belongs to me" Hiro explained. "Okay... I will" Kourin agreed. "Next?"

"If we met somewhere earlier before entering college, I...wanted Ran-san, together with you to be in my team for entering LBX battle tournaments. It might sounds selfish and difficult to fulfil but I still wanted you to be by my side even if I loved Ran-san only. Can you promise that?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, Hiro but if that's what you want then I'll try my best to make that happen. I promise" Kourin vowed. "Final condition, can you kiss me for the last time? This is our last moment together" Hiro requested. "Okay, I don't see why not" Kourin agreed.

Then Hiro turned facing Kourin and this time the latter initiated the kiss on each other's lips. They enjoy this kiss to the fullest as they conveyed their true feelings for the last time from heart to heart. After a while, they broke this kiss and Hiro quickly embraces her, which Kourin responded the same way.

"That last kiss marks the end of our love relationship, Hiro" Kourin declared. "I guess...Aha?" Hiro assumed even though he felt sad hearing that. "You're right, Hiro. This is the way things are and were meant to be" Kourin confirmed. **(I got the idea of Aha from Piglet's Big Movie)**

(Flashback end)

"And that's the end of our love relationship" Hiro concluded. "I guess you're sad now for stuck and being in love with only me, Mister Cheater and Traitor?" Ran snapped with a harshly smirked and that was the last straw.

Hearing this makes Hiro kind of 'Uh oh', what did he do wrong? Then he thought, maybe he should not had told Ran about the kissing part of him and Kourin in the first place. "You're mad at me?" Hiro asked stupidly, of course he should know that she was.

"No, I'm not" said Ran with a sarcasm tone. She was obviously lying but purposely did not want to be direct for the sake of toying Hiro for what he did. Hiro knew that he will never win against Ran in her own game no matter how much he said about making up for her.

Hiro guessed that Ran was able to read his mind easily, just like all women do. He also remembered about what Jessica said to Yuuya that 'You can't win a girl over with reasoning'.

He knew the best way to avoid their relationship becomes worse is to surrender as soon as possible to her mind games. And all he needs to do is to apologise. "Sorry..." Hiro unwillingly apologised. Ran in responds turned away from him and huffed.

"Hiro, were you lying about your vows to me before?" Ran questioned firmly. "No, I wasn't. I truly meant it" Hiro told her. "Then why you did toy with my heart by doing all those things to Kourin? Because I'm just an unworthy spare girl?" Ran berated.

"I never thought of you like that" Hiro argued. "At least I can see it that way from what all your actions. Putting Kourin aside, you're a guy would do such a thing to any woman right even if Kourin and I switched place, right?" Ran deduced but Hiro was speechless and dishearten when she referred him in that way.

"I guess I'm totally an idiot to actually trust and fell in love with a playboy like you. Perhaps, I should had ditched you back then" Ran assumed. "Hiro, I want to put an end to our relationship once and for all…now!" she declared and was deadly serious about her words.

However, Hiro could not take it anymore and quickly embraces Ran from behind, which startled her. "Please…don't do it, Ran-san" Hiro begged earnestly, his eyes had already burst into tears.

"I…don't want anyone to get hurt because of what I did. I never meant to harm you through in any way. But if you leave me now…my heart will just be empty and emotionless. I can't live in that kind of life. I admit that I don't understand your heart but I do know that mine is quite frail. Only when you're there, my frail heart can carry through even the hardest of trials" he explained.

However Ran did not seem to care from the looks of her eyes on Hiro, much to his dismay. It is only natural for it happened that way but Hiro refused to give up. "Please…give me one more chance to redeem for what I did. But I beg you don't leave me for other guys. I don't think I could be that tough if you do such a thing" Hiro pleaded. "Please…Ran-san"

Ran finds this annoying even though she knew his tears are honest but then thought that if Hiro was in mental breakdown, they could not perform their mission tomorrow. "Okay…" Ran gruffly agreed but yet she did not make herself to break free from Hiro's embrace.

"What? You give me a chance?" Hiro assumed. "Yes" Ran confirmed. "But this is your last chance and I mean it. If you do anything that means betraying me, be it intentionally or not one more time, I won't hesitate to break your frail heart mercilessly" she warned.

Hearing this makes Hiro feels glad as he releases his embrace over Ran before she turned and lets him rest his head on her left shoulders while he was sobbing. Then Ran began to smile warmly as she tried to comfort him by caressing his hair before she hugged him.

"Thank you...Ran-san" Hiro muttered gratefully as he returned the hug while still sobbing. Sometimes later, Hiro settled down and broke the hug from the tears of his broken heart that was mended by Ran's affections. Seeing this chance, Ran decided to ask Hiro a few questions.

"Hiro..." Ran called out. "What is it?" Hiro asked. "I got a few questions and all of them are about Kourin" said Ran. Then Ran asked to Hiro what she wanted to know about Kourin, what is her past, how she knew Hiro and so on. Hiro in turn explained and answered accordingly.

"So Kourin, I mean that blondie doesn't have a true name?" Ran asked. "Yes" Hiro sadly confirmed. "But when I met Kourin-san, I got this hunch that she had something in common with you, Ran-san" he explained. "What is that?" Ran asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure but...maybe it has something to do with your name, Ran-san. Putting it easier, maybe your name is also a part of her true name" Hiro deduced. "And maybe that's the reason why I asked her to be in our team for LBX Battle Tournaments"

"So her true name has the word 'Ran' in it?" Ran rephrased and Hiro nodded. "Oh well, I supposed it will be awkward if she was commonly called 'Ran' too. I mean, some people already knew there are a few people who shares the same name but purposely called the common name loudly to get the attention of those people for prank purposes" she confessed.

"Don't worry, I won't do something like that to you, Ran-san" Hiro assured. "Anyway, will you drop the honorific 'san' on me already? I felt like we're strangers" Ran admitted. "Sorry, Ran-san but I had to humbly turn down that request" Hiro refused. "Geez, we're already more than close friends so why not?" Ran pouted.

"Well, I wanted to cherish the part of me that is polite to everyone and because you're not fully mine yet until we're married" Hiro explained. "Plus, I know that I don't look like a prince charming but I wanted to proof to myself at least that just because I'm not one doesn't mean that I'm not worthy of love"

"Well, I have to agree on that prince charming part. You're more to a Senshiman geek but always a freak when trying to act like a hero just because you're name is Hiro" Ran purposely teased. "Ouch! You're a meanie, Ran-san. Do you know that?" Hiro responded sulkily and Ran giggled upon seeing his attitude.

"But you know..." Ran began as she embraces him again as an apology. "A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. You had that chivalrous nature, although you need to strengthen that trait by starting being loyal to me" she explained. "Apart from that, I think I love you just the way you are, Hiro"

"Ran-san..." Hiro muttered sincerely. "So what kind of girl, you want me to be?" Ran asked. "I think you're fine as the way you are but... I wished you be a bit more lenient to me if I did something wrong to you by mistake" Hiro admitted.

"Unfortunately, I can't make that wish come true" Ran claimed. "I had to act more sternly on you if you wanted me to continue this relationship. And by that, Aha!" she stated confidently, using Ranti's catchphrase. "Oh well, this is the way things are and were meant to be" Hiro sighed as he gave up and agreed.

He knew that he cannot be demanding if he could not even keep his words. Ran gave him a smile, to which he think it was the purest that he had ever seen. Hiro responded with a grin as well while returning the embrace before the two had their lips collided to each other, resulting into a fervent kiss.

Hiro enjoyed this passionate kiss with the woman who should be truly loved by him. Deep in his heart, he vowed to start acting more like Ran's ideal lover and husband to be. Unbeknownst to anyone including the couple themselves, this shall be their last kiss for eternity.

 **Chapter 7: Infiltrating Belzeus's spaceship. Saving Ranti**

Tomorrow an hour before dawn, everyone woke up, took shower, dressed up, have quick breakfast which are breads with grape jams, tea or coffee before tidying the cabin. Afterwards, all six of them left the cabin and walk to the excavation site since flying with Duck Shuttle might attract the enemy's attention.

Along the way, Akira explained the strategy they had planned to the others. After about half an hour trekking through the woods, they arrived at a corded gate with an entrance, which they entered.

Through the entrance and upon reaching the end, they had a clear view of the excavation site and the spaceship although they are still far from it while hiding within the forest. "We're finally here" said Hakariya and at that time, the sun is slowly rising up and the surrounding becomes brighter.

Then Professor Oozora took out a pair of black binoculars and removed her glasses before looking through it. She glanced from up to down and also from left to right of the excavation site. So far, she did not see anyone to be on guard outside, not even Belial from her view through the binoculars. "How is it, Mom?" Hiro asked.

"There's no one on the outside" Professor Oozora reported as she puts down the binocular before putting back her glasses. "This might be a chance for us..." Ran deduced. "But may be a trap as well" Ryouko argued. "All right. Let's recap the plan again" Akira proclaimed and the others turned to him.

"Hiro, Ryouko and I will go inside and save Kourin. Haruka, Ran and Jin will stay here and keep on a lookout. While we're inside, report if there is something happening on the outside. We'll keep ourselves in touch through Knuckle Riser. Try to avoid unnecessary battles if possible. If Belial appeared, we won't be angry if you run away. If not possible, we'll come to your aid immediately. Whatever happens, be sure to keep in touch while keeping your voice low whenever possible" he explained.

"Roger" the others responded. "Then, let's go, Hiro, Ryouko" Akira declared and they nodded before the three of them leave into the excavation site. "Good luck, Hiro" Ran wished. "We're counting on you" Hakariya followed. "Be sure to come back safe" Professor Oozora added.

And so Ryouko, Hiro and Akira walked through the excavation site while hiding behind the rocks as they moved until they reached as close as possible to the spaceship. By that time, they're hiding behind the one of the nearby rocks.

"We're already at the spaceship but how can we get in?" asked Hiro. The trio glanced around the spaceship, searching for an entrance. Ryouko noticed a few holes at the spaceship's underneath, which might lead them towards the inside although it is impossible to reach without transforming.

"How about that hole?" Ryouko suggested, pointing to one of the holes she just saw and Akira nodded in agreement upon seeing it. "Let's transformed and leaped inside through it" Akira proclaimed. Then the trio transformed as quietly as possible before leaping into the hole that Ryouko mentioned.

Simultaneously, Professor Oozora, with her glasses off watched the infiltrating team went into the spaceship through her binoculars. "They're in" Professor Oozora reported. Upon hearing this, makes Ran's heart started beating continuously, a proof that she is worried about Hiro particularly. "Will they be okay?" Ran asked doubtingly.

"Don't worry, they can at least protect themselves" Professor Oozora assured. "I guess this is the best plan after all" Hakariya commented. "How come?" Ran asked. "Originally, Akira proposed that only the Wind Tribe will infiltrate and save Kourin" Hakariya stated, which surprises Ran a bit.

"However, knowing Hiro's behaviour, he won't sit by and watch if he was lumped on the lookout with us right now" Professor Oozora explained as she continue looking through her binoculars.

"So that's why, Hiro switched place with me. One more reason was I am very prone into giving up quickly whenever things go wrong so it's better for me to stay here" Hakariya added. "Our mission is just as important as them, if anything happened on the outside. We're the only ones who could tell or do something about it" Professor Oozora concluded and Ran remain silent before she continues to be on a lookout.

Meanwhile, inside the spaceship, the infiltrating team in the GranSazer forms are wondering through countless corridor and paths while searching for Kourin's prison. It is quite dark but their Sazer Suits allowed them to see through their visor. There are Gig-Fighters armed with white guns patrolling along their paths though they tried to avoid instead of fighting them.

The trio also had themselves on alert since this is the enemy's base and anything could happen, which may not be what they predicted. After all, things will not always goes as planned especially when there is not enough related information.

Currently, they are at an intersection while leaning themselves against the wall of the corridors. Remls was at the farthest end, followed by Velsou and Tarious.

The indigo GranSazer take a brief peek at the intersection and saw a door at the end which is currently guarded by five Gig-Fighters, armed with white guns before turning to where his allies besides him.

"There is a door beyond this path but there are five Gig-Fighters armed with guns guarding it" Akira reported with a low voice but still audible. "Looks like we have no choice but to break through, huh" Ryouko deduced. "Right" Hiro agreed.

"But the main problem is how to get out? Even if we saved Kourin, it's useless unless we can find our way out. Plus, we'll be discovered anytime soon after saving her" Akira explained. "I don't think I remember how to get back to where we got in. How about you two?" Hiro asked.

The two Wind GranSazers shook their head, implying they do not memorised the path they went through. Upon seeing this, Tarious looked down and thought to himself while grunting as quiet as possible. He wished he had brought Jessica/Sazer Visuel along as well since she had a good memory in times like this.

However, on the other hand, he also remembered that he and Ran did not investigate inside the spaceship with their LBXs before during the scout yesterday since Belial was on watch. Then he thought back, even if they did so, maybe either Kourin (Ranti) or themselves will be in danger.

Either way, it is too late to regret or back down now. They would had an unavoidable situation sooner or later regardless of what they did. Suddenly, Tarious could hear quiet footsteps slowly approaching from behind them and quickly raises his head again.

"Dad, Ryouko-san. There's someone coming...from behind" Hiro whispered warningly, referring to the path they came before. "What?!" Ryouko and Akira gasped quietly as the two had themselves on guard together with Tarious who looked back to where they came from.

The trio GranSazers keep quiet and they could hear the footsteps too although it is not loud. Remls glanced repeatedly to the path that he peek before to see if the Gig-Fighters noticed the sound as well. Luckily, the Gig-Fighters did not seemed to notice but the trio must not let their guard down just because of that.

They could run but the Gig-Fighters on guard will hear their running steps once they started since it is impossible to run fast while not making any noise. The steps become louder in their ears every second and their hearts thump faster, meaning it is getting closer.

Soon, the trio could see a single silhouette approaching which soon revealed itself as an unarmed Gig-Fighter, which astounded them. "Gig-Fighter!" Hiro gasped quietly as the three of them raised their fists. "Did they discovered us already?" Ryouko asked curiously, as the Gig-Fighter in front of them seems to know the three of them were there.

"Either way we need to silent this guy before things could go worse" Akira proclaimed. They were about to attack until the Gig-Fighter suddenly raised up its palms, prompting them to stop while whispering with a feminine voice, "Wait! It's me!"

The trio were surprised as the voice sounds quite familiar. "That voice..." Hiro trailed as the Gig-Fighter hold its head and remove its helmet before holding it with its right arm, revealing to be Kourin (Ranti) in disguise, which astonished the trio.

"Kourin-san!" Hiro exclaimed with a bit higher tone but the blondie quickly put her left index finger on her lips and hushed, prompting Tarious to keep his voice down. Tarious realised and started to behave properly. "Not Kourin, Hiro... but Ranti" Ranti corrected.

"Ranti?" Ryouko echoed. "It's my true name. I finally knew who I am" Ranti claimed, which leave the trio GranSazers a bit speechless. "Anyway, how did you...?" Akira was about to ask though Ranti quickly shook her head and said, "Let's save it for later, right now we need to get out"

The trio GranSazers then quickly thought about it and agreed with Ranti. She is fine so there is no need for them to stay any longer. "You're right, we need to get out" Akira remarked. "I knew the layout of this spaceship so follow me. We'll head to the nearest exit" said Ranti as she wore back the Gig-Fighter helmet and the trio nodded.

The quad then started moving and head to the exit, leaded by Ranti disguised in a Gig-Fighter suit. Along the way, Tarious lift up his Knuckle Riser and contacted Ran's team who was outside the spaceship, which the latter team noticed as Ran and Hakariya each lift up their left hand.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Hiro greeted. "Hiro" Ran called out. "Mission accomplished. Ranti-san is alright" Hiro reported. "Ranti?" Hakariya and Professor Oozora echoed peculiarly in unison. "It's Kourin-san's true name" Hiro explained, which surprises the lookout team.

"Hiro's hunch was right. Kourin did share my name in her true name" Ran thought to herself. "Currently, Ranti-san while disguising as a Gig-Fighter is leading us out so please keep us updated with the situation on the outside" Hiro requested. "Understood. Keep us updated on your side when you reached out" Professor Oozora told through Ran's Knuckle Riser.

Then Tarious put his hand down again and continue following the disguised Gig-Fighter to the exit with Remls and Velsou. While heading towards the exit, Ranti in the Gig-Fighter suit recapped what just happened to her before meeting Tarious and the others.

(Flashback)

The scene was at the prison with red laser bars and Ranti was put behind those bars. Luka's spirit was also there, currently discussing something with her daughter, Ranti. "This is how you should escape. First, this prison was controlled by the panels on the outside of it. Therefore, use your LBX to pass through one of the gaps of these laser bars and press the green button on the panel" Luka's spirit began. "Okay" Ranti agreed.

"Belzeus's spaceship was guarded by Gig-Fighters everywhere. Therefore I'll use whatever power I had left to give you a Gig-Fighter suit to disguise as you escape" Luka's spirit concluded. "All right, let's give it a shot, Mother" Ranti proposed.

Then Ranti took out her lavender-coloured CCM and also LBX, Flame Empress Minerva before she started manipulating her LBX to go through one of the gaps between two of the laser bars. Surprisingly, her LBX managed to pass through without a hitch and Ranti had Flame Empress Minerva to bounce to the control panel nearby and presses the green button.

Like her mother said, the red laser bars vanished, much to their joy and allows Ranti to escape before the latter keep back her CCM and LBX. Then Luka's spirit turned to her daughter and said, "I guess this is farewell then"

"Will we meet again, Mother?" Ranti asked, worried they could not meet anymore. "I can't say for sure but I will always be in your heart, forever whenever you need me, Ranti" Luka's spirit told Ranti before passing through the latter, engulfing her with her yellow light.

In a blink of an eye, Ranti transformed into a Gig-Fighter before the yellow light faded as she noticed. "Thank you, Mother" Ranti thanked whisperingly before she gets out from her prison and head to find an exit.

(Flashback end)

At that time, the quad are still in the middle of escaping and by hook or by crook they finally reached an exit. Surprisingly, it was another hole similar to those that Ryouko saw earlier. Then Tarious quickly lift up his Knuckle Riser, asking Ran's team if it is safe for the infiltrating team to get out.

Afterwards, Tarious turned to his allies and nodded, implying they can get out before leaving that hole. After sometime of sneaking and running, they finally reached back to where Ran's team was before all four of them reverted to their human form. Ranti's Gig-Fighter suit just vanished into thin air unlike the rest who can transformed again.

 **Chapter 8: The Awaited Battle, Past Hiro VS Future Hiro**

"You're all safe" Professor Oozora, with her glasses on, remarked upon seeing Akira and the others returned. "Yeah..." said Akira. "Anyway, I still can't believe that your name is Ranti" Ran claimed in annoyance, referring to the blondie.

"Long story if I want to tell you why and how, Ran" Ranti replied. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I don't want to know what's going to happen if we keep dawdling" Hakariya whined and the others nodded in agreement before they sprint away from there.

However, sometimes later after entering the forest again before reaching Duck Shuttle, they suddenly halted in their path surprisingly when a familiar black figure was spotted. The figure is Belial and he was standing a few distance away from them, leaning against a tree.

(Play music: Danball Senki W OST 9 – Out of Control)

"Going somewhere?" Belial asked with an ironic tone. "Belial!" Hiro gasped. "About time you show up, Hiro" Belial said. "How did you know we're going to be here?" Hiro questioned.

"Our minds are somehow indirectly linked, Hiro. Therefore, I know what you want to do and so on. That's why I purposely allowed you to go in and save Ranti even though I'm supposed to be on guard" Belial elucidated.

"What?!" Hiro gasped. "No wonder it was too easy to break in and why you're not there" Akira deduced. "Well, honestly I don't really expect that you can get out alive with the guards in there even if I let you be" Belial confessed. "So what do you want with us?" Hiro questioned.

"What do I want? Hah!" Belial scoffed before moving away from the tree. "Don't you know that answer already, Hiro?" he questioned while facing the heroes. "You wanted to fight me?" Hiro guessed. "That's right" Belial confirmed. "But you will just run away after buying some time for the others to escape, right?" he guessed. "I can't allow that"

Belial then took out a D-egg but this time fully black and presses the button before lobbing it at the ground. The D-egg emits a purple light, expands and traps all of them inside a purple dome. Surprised, the heroes found themselves standing in the middle of a meadow.

The grasses and soils are all real even though it was just an imitation. "Now you can no longer run away. Not until you defeat me. Come, Crusade! Dynast!" Belial proclaimed as he raised his stand, standing some distance away from the heroes.

Then two white solid faceless humanoid puppets appeared descending from the sky and landed near to Belial. One looks feminine and the other one looks masculine. The feminine puppet wields a red pile bunker shaped like a fist on her right and has the black coloured letter of 'C' on the chest.

The masculine puppet had a letter D on his chest while wielding a grey lance and circular shield. The letters C and D may represent Crusade and Dynast respectively. "Now...fight!" Belial ordered. The heroes grunted upon hearing this. They had no choice but to fight even though they know their chance of winning is so low.

(Play song: 'Break Up' by Miyazuki Ayumi)

 _La la la... La la la..._

Hiro then step forward, with the intention of fighting, which surprises the others. "All right! I'll be your opponent" Hiro announced. "Stop! Don't be reckless, Hiro!" Professor Oozora warned, telling Hiro not to fight.

"I won't run away. If we don't fight, we can't run away" Hiro argued before looking at the front again. "Souchaku!" Hiro performed the transformation movement and became Sazer Tarious.

 _Maketakunai to sakenda mune no  
Koe ga kikoeta daro  
Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nain da _

"Let's go!" Hiro claimed and jumped towards Belial before landing a punch with his right fist on him, which the latter easily managed to block it with his left palm. "Quite impatient, aren't you?" Belial scorned.

"Shut up!" Hiro shouted and attempted to land another punch with his left fist. However, Belial quickly grabbed Tarious's other arm with his right, lifting him before slamming the red GranSazer on the other side of the ground.

 _Dare demo nai SA kimi no ban da yo  
Nige dashicha ikenai  
Yuzurenai ashita WO kakete yarun da _

Not only that, Belial repeatedly did that two more times but this time by grabbing Tarious's head with both hands before slamming him. Finally, he grabbed Tarious's body and spins around twice before hurling him away.

"Hiro!" everyone else called out for him upon seeing Tarious got hurled. However, Crusade and Dynast came running towards the heroes as they speak with the intention of battling, which they soon noticed. "Haruka, Ranti. Step back!" Akira ordered. The mentioned women backs off and get away from the four as far as they could.

 _Te no hira WO mitsumete  
Tsuyoku nigirishimetara  
Kokoro Ni chikara ga nagare dasu_

"Souchaku!" Akira, Ryouko, Hakariya and Ran transformed into Remls, Velsou, Dail, and Mithras respectively before engaging Crusade and Dynast. Velsou and Mithras fight Crusade while Dail and Remls fight Dynast.

They fought the two white puppets with their signature weapons. Remls shot with his Iron Gale at Dynast but the latter block the bullets with his shield before pointing his lance. He fired a quick red beam from it that sent Remls flying.

Then Dail came from beside and leaped while spinning as he attempt to slash Dynast with Axe Tagger. However, Dynast blocked the attack by using his lance before giving Dail a roundhouse kick, which sent him away.

 _Get break up! To break up!  
Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari SA  
Kimi WO kimi WO koete yukun da  
Kono Basho Kara  
It's time to go! _

As for Mithras and Velsou, they continued to hit Crusade repeatedly but to no avail as the feminine puppet swiftly avoided them. Then Crusade counters by do a handstand while performing a spinning kick on Mithras, which sent the latter flying.

Velsou tried to attack Crusade afterwards but the latter swiftly avoided before punching the former with her pile bunker, sending her flying as well.

The fallen GranSazers get up again, with the attention of fighting back. However, the outcomes turned out to be the same as before, with the quad themselves being pounded. "This two are too tough" Ran commented upon getting up again with the former Wind Tribe.

At that time, Crusade and Dynast were close together. "Let's finish this with our special attacks, together!" Akira proposed and the other three GranSazers nodded. "Bran Tornado!" "Full Moon Slash!" "Dai Senpuu Ha!" "Final Judgement!" the four GranSazers hurled their special attacks at Crusade and Dynast.

Their special attacks combined, forming a barrage of flamethrower powered up with winds. Crusade and Dynast blocked their weapons although they completely got caught in the flames, damaging them. As soon as the flame vanished, their bodies are completely burned out with some parts of their bodies missing although their weapons retained.

"We did it!" Hakariya cheered. "Wait!" Ryouko cried, telling them not to celebrate yet as they observed their defeated opponents. In a blink of an eye, the bodies of Crusade and Dynast quickly reverted back to the time before they got burned, which made the four heroes gasped in horrified.

 _Kore ijou Mou muri da yo Nante  
Hiza ga furueru toki  
Kimi no koto shinjiru hitomi kanjite_

"Their bodies healed..." Ran stated. "What's the meaning of this?" Akira asked in disbelief. Then the heroes noticed that Crusade and Dynast charged at them again, which they tried to fight back while trying to find the white puppets' weaknesses.

Back to where Tarious and Belial were, the two of them were exchanging blows against each other using their fists and legs. However, Belial proved to be more superior than Tarious as his punches are much faster and kicks him away.

"Cosmo Punch!" Tarious punches Belial with his right fist on flames but the latter easily blocks it by stopping the attack with his left palm. "Hope Breaker!" Belial retaliated by punching hard with his right fist on Tarious's stomach and sent him flying.

"Falcon Bow!" Tarious quickly get up upon landing on the ground and summoned his signature weapon. At the same time, Belial also summoned his weapon, Raven Bow. Then the red GranSazer launches a few small fire arrows and Belial also did the same, but firing blue arrows instead.

 _Tewatasu you Ni yuuki WO kureta  
Nakamatachi ga iru yo  
Kaze no naka kimi no namae WO yonderu_

Their arrows hit against each other, not even causing any damage. "Burning Falcon!" Tarious quickly pulled the string of his bow before releasing a giant fiery arrow. "Deadly Raven!" Belial also pulled the string of his bow before unleashing a giant blue fiery arrow.

Their attacks collided, causing an explosion that forces both sides to cover their eyes. After that the smokes quickly vanished and both of them were unscathed. Though to Tarious, he felt something was peculiar about Belial.

He seemed to know what the red GranSazer was going to do and so on as if he predicted them. "Why? Why you seemed to know what I was going to do?" Hiro questioned furiously.

"I read your heart and it was filled with negative emotions. Fear, Anger, egocentric and... Well just name them anyway. Even if your strength is on par against me, there's no way you can defeat me with those emotions" Belial claimed, pointing his right index finger at Tarious.

"What should I do?" Hiro thought to himself as he grunted. "It doesn't matter what you do. You can't win against me!" Belial announced, reading Tarious's thought, which the latter finds it annoying. Then a short flashback suddenly come up in Tarious's mind.

 _Chigau monogatari ga  
Kimitachi Kara hajimaru  
Tobira WA hirakihajimete iru_

(Flashback)

The scene was inside Cloud Dragon where everyone gathered to see the unconscious Guntras and then most of them leave, with Hiro being the last in line. "Hiro!" Cloud Dragon called as she approaches him, which he noticed. "What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I just remembered that I need to tell you something. Your clan was called Dream because they had the ability to make dreams come true. However, they can only fulfilled the dreams of others instead of themselves. Otherwise, they won't be able to draw out their power" Cloud Dragon explained, which surprises Hiro.

"Then...I cannot make my dream come true?" Hiro guessed disappointingly. "Frankly saying, yes. Just because you had any dream, it does not mean that you can fulfilled it without making genuine efforts. Even if you did, it's meaningless if it's only to satisfy your own greed" Cloud Dragon elucidated and Hiro became even more disappointed.

"Unless...your dream was meant to provide happiness for others instead of yourself and of course with a strong noble reason why you want that dream to become true. Only then you can draw that power to make a dream come true" she added.

(Flashback ends)

 _Get break up! To break up!  
Wakiagaru power kimi WA Mou ki zuite iru  
Yume WO yume de hottokenai yo  
Kanaenakucha  
it's time to go! _

"This is the end, Hiro!" Belial claimed as he leaped into the sky and summoned an energy sphere with a colour mixture of blue, black, red, purple and yellow in his hands. "Locus Force!" Belial lobbed the energy sphere towards Tarious.

However, Tarious somehow easily destroyed the energy sphere by using 'Burning Falcon' again, which greatly shocked Belial and also the other who were watching. "What?! He get rid of Locus Force?" Belial gasped surprisingly. Then Tarious roared as he dropped his bow away while sprinting towards Belial.

Tarious's hands were suddenly cloaked in a rainbow like aura as he run. "My dream..." Hiro began to think to himself. Then a brief image of his family, friends which includes the Cross Fusion members, Ranti and also Ran superimposed all together on Tarious before it disappears. "Was to take away the sadness of my beloved ones...even if it means me suffering for eternity"

Afterwards, Tarious leaped and hold the still astounded Belial before they both fell on the ground, with the former on top. Then the rainbow like aura around Tarious hands began to surge onto Belial's body, which causes him to scream in pain. "This is it...I'm purifying him" Hiro thought to himself.

Though at the same time, Crusade and Dynast who were fighting the other GranSazers suddenly halted started to be in distressed, which surprises the latter group. Then the two white puppet abandoned their current fight and quickly headed towards to where Belial and Tarious was.

Unfortunately, the red GranSazer did not noticed this until Dynast uses his shield to push the former away, interrupting the purifying process. This follows by Crusade who uses her pile bunker to send Tarious flying and landed near to where the other heroes were. Professor Oozora and Ranti were there as well.

"Hiro!" Mithras, Remls, Dail, Ranti, Professor Oozora and Velsou called out as they rushes to his aid. "Ugh...I'm so close..." Hiro grunted as he get up while seeing Belial getting up. Crusade and Dynast are now a few distance away from the heroes.

Belial was even farther, which makes things even worse, for Tarious that is. "What did you do?" Ranti asked. "I was purifying Belial until Crusade and Dynast came interrupting" Hiro told them. "Purifying him?" Professor Oozora echoed. "I see, no wonder Crusade and Dynast seemed anguished. Belial is the source for their immortality" Akira deduced. "As long as Belial is unharmed, so will them" Ryouko stated.

"But... those two move fast, Belial is tough on his own for us to approach. How can we make it succeed?" Hakariya asked. Then Tarious managed to thought of something and turned to his allies while calling, "Everyone! Listen to me"

Afterwards Tarious tell them his strategies but they soon were shocked to hear it. "No, Hiro! It's too dangerous no matter how you look at it" Ran rebuked and the others agreed, opposing Tarious's strategy. "Please...just this once. Believe in me" Hiro pleaded.

Then the others became a bit speechless and hesitate though they do not have time to make another plan. "All right...just don't die on us" Akira approved but told him the condition. "This is a do or die plan..." Hakariya mumbled. "I'm counting on you, everyone" Hiro requested.

Then Tarious gets up again before holding Remls's weapon, Iron Gale. The rainbow like aura appeared again on Tarious's hand as it surges onto the weapon. Afterwards, Tarious reverted back to his human form, Oozora Hiro after the rainbow like aura faded.

 _Get break up! To break up!  
Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari SA  
Kimi WO kimi WO koete yukun da  
Kono Basho Kara _

"Let's go!" Hiro proclaimed as he, Remls, Mithras, Velsou and Dail charged straight ahead with Hiro leading them. Crusade and Dynast went after Hiro who was in the first line but Velsou, Mithras and Dail quickly intercepted them. Mithras and Velsou do their best to hold Crusade down while Dail does the same thing for Dynast.

Hiro who was unarmed, continues to sprint straight towards Belial while Remls quickly stopped in his tracks after some distance. "Fool! You're digging your own grave. This is the end for you!" Belial claimed confidently as he leaped into the sky and summoned again the energy sphere for his special move called Locus Force.

"Locus Force!" Belial lobbed the energy sphere and it directly hits Hiro, causing an explosion. "Hiro!" Ranti and Professor Oozora cried out, seeing that Hiro was probably gone. Belial sneered upon seeing the smokes while the others were wondering if Hiro was truly gone.

 _Get break up! To break up!  
Wakiagaru power kimi WA Mou ki zuite iru  
Yume WO yume de hottokenai yo  
Kanaenakucha  
it's time to go!_

Suddenly, much to Belial's shocked, Hiro, wearing only his long white pants left with some parts shredded and burned, emerges out from the smokes. "What?!" Belial gasped as he saw Hiro survived before the latter leaped towards him.

Hiro roared as he grabbed Belial again and fell together with him. Then, he forcefully make Belial faced towards Remls, while Hiro himself holds Belial's arms preventing him from breaking free. "Now, Dad!" Hiro cried as he try to keep Belial on hold while the latter struggle to break free.

Remls quickly aimed his rifle, Iron Gale towards Belial whose arms were being held by Hiro. "Final...!" Akira began to raise his voice as a rainbow energy ball formed, slowly increasing in size at the barrel of Iron Gale instead of his usual barrage blue ball of air.

"Let me go!" Belial demanded as he struggles more to break free but Hiro tried his best to prevent that happen. "Judgement!" Remls fired off the rainbow energy ball when it was big enough.

The rainbow energy ball was so fast that it hits directly on Belial's chest, causing him to scream loudly in pain while being surged with the rainbow aura that appears around him. Hiro apparently could feel the pain as well though he does not scream as he wanted to prevent Belial from escaping by forcefully holding him tight.

Dynast and Crusade tried to break free in order to save Belial but Mithras, Velsou and Dail did not left them a chance to allow that. Soon after, Belial fall to his feet and becomes unconscious.

Not long afterwards, Belial reverted back to Future Hiro who was wearing his dark blue robe. As for Crusade and Dynast, they shattered into pieces and the surrounding soon reverted back to the forest before the heroes got trapped.

 **Chapter 9: A Tragic Incident, Hiro dies**

Hiro slowly put down and released Future Hiro before he fell to his feet while breathing heavily. Mithras and the other heroes, who already reverted to their human form approaches Hiro and Future Hiro. Ranti and Professor Oozora also approaches them, which Hiro noticed.

"Wow. Honestly, I never thought that plan would work" Hakariya admitted. "You nearly gave us the chill when you got caught in that explosion" he continued. "But I never thought that you would give up your clothes just to make that plan work" Ryouko commented.

 **Author's note:**

 **If anyone does not understand what was Hiro's plan, allowed me to explain. Hiro uses all his purifying powers on Remls' weapon so that Belial can be purified through an attack. However, Crusade and Dynast are in the way so Dail, Mithras and Velsou prevents them from interfering. Hiro himself act as a bait to hold Belial down while Akira uses his special attack powered up with the purifying power.**

"The clothes are burning when I got caught so I had to remove them" Hiro said before turning to Ranti. "I kept my promise, Ranti-san. Future Hiro is back to normal so..." he said in his mind, smiling without even conveying through his mouth. Somehow, Ranti understood, smiling and replied in the same manner without saying it through her mouth, "All right...I'll be together and in love with him. Thank you"

"Ahem!" Ran abruptly pretending to cough her throat, which grabs the attention of Ranti and Hiro. The cherry hair girl could not stand seeing the two flirting with each other. "Anyway, you... look pretty lame. You're cover in bruises everywhere. Don't you know that?" said Ran.

Hiro then looked at himself again. Like Ran said, his body is full of bruises and injuries. Then he glanced at Future Hiro who did not seemed to be physically hurt. "Anyway, that plan was so reckless. I could had accidentally killed you" Akira scolded. "I'm not doing that anymore"

"Don't worry, there won't be another time like that again" Hiro promised. "Anyway, let's go back" Professor Oozora suggested and everyone nodded. "Want us to carry you, Hiro?" Akira asked. "Don't worry, I can still walk. Although I do need help in getting up" said Hiro.

Then Professor Oozora and Akira reached out their left and right hand respectively to Hiro, which he also did the same before they grabbed him and pulled him up. Afterwards, Hakariya and Akira helped to carry Future Hiro back to Duck Shuttle on their shoulders.

The group then continued their trekking back into the forest to return to Duck Shuttle, with Hiro being the last in line as his pace was slower than the rest. Though, Ran and Ranti helped him to catch up sometimes when he was too far behind. However, as they walk, another vision of the future flashes into Hiro's mind.

Hiro saw Belzeus, points his left palm at the former's allies, projecting a green energy net that trapped them all together before floating. Hiro himself was lying face downward while watching from some distance away from them.

Soon, Belzeus points his baton hard at them before releasing a wide purple energy beam that apparently passed through the net, hitting every single one of his companions.

Sometimes afterwards, he saw Belzeus laughing monstrously as all Hiro's companions were scattered as they lied across the ground, apparently dead while Hiro himself was screaming while crying, mourning for their death. That concludes the vision of the future that he saw.

Hiro suddenly trembles in fear upon seeing that vision as he continue walking with difficulty. "What was that?! Dad, Mom, Ran-san, Ranti-san, Hakariya-san and Ryouko-san dies?" Hiro thought to himself frighteningly. He saw his current companions suddenly got killed by Belzeus while he himself did nothing but watched them die.

"This is bad...we've to hurry back to Duck Shuttle" Hiro thought as he worried about his friends. "Everyone!" he suddenly cried out. The others who were a few step ahead of him turned. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Ran asked.

"We have to hurry before..." Hiro said but was interrupted when a red energy ball hit him from behind and sent him flying. Everyone, except the unconscious Future Hiro was surprised upon seeing this before Hiro fell and sprawled on the ground, unable to get up.

"Hiro!" everyone called out worriedly to him. "How dare you get in the way again?!" a familiar voice reprimand, which causes Ran and the others to turn to the direction of the voice. They saw Belzeus, who was standing at a distance away, caning the baton on his left palm.

"Belzeus!" Akira exclaimed as Hiro then lie face downward. "You will pay for interfering in my plan...with your lives" Belzeus demanded as he point his left palm at Ran and the others. A green energy net was projected, which trapped all of them together except Hiro before floating.

Ran and the others except Future Hiro who was still unconscious, were greatly shocked upon being captured. "Let us go!" Hakariya demanded as he felt a bit cramped upon being trapped. Everyone else struggle to break free but to no avail. "Everyone!" Hiro exclaimed.

"First, I'll begin with you meddlers. Die!" Belzeus claimed as he pointed his baton hard at them. It was starting to emit a purple like energy at its end, which horrified Ran and the others who were trapped inside the net. Upon seeing this, Hiro even though without any strength left gets up and started running towards the green net with sheer will.

"I...cannot let everyone die!" Hiro vowed in his mind as he continue running towards his companions while the baton was about to unleash the wide purple beam energy. Though none of his companions noticed since they had their attention towards Belzeus's baton which was frightening them.

Worse, Hiro saw that the energy beam shall be unleashed anytime soon while he had not yet reached his companions as he runs. Upon seeing this, Hiro leaped and somehow managed to ram himself against the green energy net, pushing it away.

Doing this causes the net to fall and set his companion free, much to his joy. "I did it!" Hiro thought excitedly in his mind upon seeing this. However in return, Hiro got hit by the wide purple energy beam on his body that was meant to kill his companions while he was joyfully distracted.

He screamed upon being hit before he was pushed away to a distance by that same laser before lying face downward on the ground. The others were utterly shocked as they noticed this and dashed to his aid. "Hiro!" Ran cried out worriedly as she dashed towards her lover with the others. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora yelled.

Akira and Hakariya carried the still unconscious Future Hiro as well as they headed towards him. When they arrived, Hiro was completely unconscious and seemed lifeless when Ran puts his head in her arms. "Hiro, please hang on!" Ran pleaded but unfortunately there is no response.

"Foolish boy!" Belzeus scoffed. "Are you really that impatient to wait for your turn to die? There's no need to protect them when I was going to kill you last" he scorned, pointing his baton at the lifeless. Akira glared at Belzeus upon hearing this and snarled, "Belzeus! You fiend!"

"Whatever reason it was, I'll bring you all to him…now" Belzeus claimed as he swings his baton once to perform an attack. At the same time, the metal dragon called Cloud Dragon was flying in the sky and opened up her mouth before firing a red-orange-yellow laser between the boundaries of the two sides, creating many heavy smokes.

"What?!" Belzeus gasped as he was surprised by the sudden attack that causes confusion. Then Duck Shuttle quickly descended to where Ran and the others were during the confusion before ascending again and leave Kabuto Mountain together with Cloud Dragon.

When the smokes disappeared, Belzeus found out there is a long crater in front of him and that Hiro and the others are gone, much to his disappointment. "They got away…?" Belzeus mumbled. "Doesn't matter… I was already at the final phase of my plan" he said and laughed wickedly as he vanished.

Sometimes later inside the Science Labs…

Everyone, both the Cross Fusion members, GranSazers, the adults, Ranti and also Future Hiro were inside the medical room. The present Hiro or simply Hiro, was lying unconsciously on the bed while injured, wearing only his shredded white pants and his mother's lab coat unbuttoned, leaving his chest bare.

Everybody else had already learnt about what happened in Kabuto Mountain and also Kourin's true name, Ranti. Though they are shocked to know that Hiro was apparently in deep slumber.

Future Hiro had already regained his consciousness and was watching his past self being treated by Akira, Jasmine and also Medi's holographic form with the others. Ran and Professor Oozora was on Hiro's left and right respectively, holding his hands.

Akira, Jasmine and Medi's holographic form are currently doing their best to treat Hiro at that time but to no avail. Medi was in the Cyber World analysing on Hiro's heartbeat and also condition. However, the results show that he was too weak and could barely live.

"Medi, how is he?" Jasmine asked and Medi reluctantly shook her head, telling her operator it is bad news. "No…" she mumbled in disbelief. Akira who was trying to treat his son was saddened too upon hearing this but much to his dismay, he already knew that Hiro would not survived the moment he checked on him.

"Darn it!" Akira shouted furiously and depressingly while punching the wall, making a loud bang which everyone realised. They knew Akira was a great doctor but if he was doing that while treating a patient, it can only mean one thing.

He could not even saved Hiro no matter what he do. Upon seeing this, Professor Oozora and also Ran were utterly shocked, same with the rest. Though before anyone could started crying or anything, they could hear soft voices coming out from Hiro, which had their attentions as they saw his eyes were open although not widely.

"Hiro!" Professor Oozora called out. "Dad, Mom, everyone…are you okay?" Hiro asked, his voice sounds too weak. "We're okay…" Ran answered, though she could not watched and hear Hiro dying. "Is Future Hiro with us?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, he is back to his senses" Professor Oozora stated and everyone opens up some room for Hiro to see Future Hiro as a proof. "I see…That's glad…" Hiro mumbled and smile weakly upon seeing his future self who was also staring at him. His voice is getting weaker as he continued.

"Hiro, please hang on!" Professor Oozora pleaded desperately, refuse to lose her own son. Akira grunted upon being helpless to save Hiro, same with Jasmine and Medi. The others were saddened to hear this, be it Tesla, Miyabi. Laika or Enzan.

"Hiro…" Ranti called out sometimes later as she steps forward, with the intention of healing him. However, Hiro weakly shook his head, already knew what she wants to do. "No need, Ranti-san… A…ha" Hiro told her. Hearing this makes not only Ran and Ranti but also everyone else including Future Hiro greatly horrified as they understood.

Aha means 'This is how things are and were meant to be' or so like that. "No…" Ran mumbled. "This is not the way things are and supposed to be!" she claimed, hugging Hiro tight and sobbing quietly.

"Don't be sad…Ran" Hiro said, calling her without any honorifics for the first time, which she quickly let go of her hug. Then Hiro slowly glanced to his father, mother and also the others.

"Everyone… Thank you…" Hiro frailly thanked. "I'm…glad to have met every single one of you…I mean it. Sorry…for whatever bad things I did, be it directly or indirectly". His voice sounds weaker as he continues while on the heartbeat monitor, the number of pulse was getting close to zero. This means bad news no matter how they interpret it.

At that time, Hiro was gazing at Ran, who he wanted to see the last. "I guess this is the best…Even if I live…it would be meaningless and worse for everyone. Especially with a corrupted being like me. I guess… someone like me don't deserve a second chance…" Hiro continued.

"That's not true!" Professor Oozora argued, though she wished she did not interrupt Hiro's final moments. "Darn it! What kind of doctor am I?! I can't even save my own son!" Akira cursed himself depressingly and helplessly with tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Future me…please continue to live even if you thought you're alone. But the people you lost…will always be there…in your heart" Hiro requested as he glanced at Future Hiro. "Hiro…you're…" Future Hiro mumbled though he soon noticed Hiro was gazing back at Ran, "Thank you…Good…" Hiro trailed before he slowly raised up his left hand, trying to touch Ran's face for one last time.

Everyone, especially Ran was shocked and did not wished to hear Hiro bid farewell. "Bye…" Hiro bid farewell as he managed to caress a tad of Ran's face. However, his left hand soon fall to the bed the moment his pulse number become zero before he closes his eyes, much to everyone's dismay.

Worse, Hiro's whole body except the clothing petrified into a stone statue, which doubles the shocked for everyone. "Hiro…turned into stone?" Kazu mumbled in disbelief. "This can't be…" Ami muttered with incredulity. "Hiro!" Ran cried out his name, with tears started to burst from her eyes as she embraces the petrified Hiro before sobbing.

Professor Oozora was weeping even though she was wearing glasses before she slumps onto the chest of her petrified, dead son and started bewailing. "Darn it!" Akira wailed and punches the wall again. Everyone else, including Future Hiro who could not believe what just happened. Everyone has different thoughts and view about seeing Hiro dies.

Akira and Haruka

Despite being a genius doctor as noted by his allies, Akira hated the fact that he could not save his own son. Even though Haruka was a terrible mother who did not care for her son, Hiro meant everything for her, next to Akira. They never had the chance to start living together as a whole family after this affliction battle unites them along the way.

Ryouko and Hakariya

To them, Hiro was like their nephew and son even though each of them had different spouse. Their feelings of losing him are very much like Haruka and Akira.

Jessica and Asuka

They get along pretty well with Hiro during their journey. However, they never ever thought for once the immature friendly boy like Hiro to die around their age.

Ban

This is the second time he saw a valuable companion and also close friend dies, with the first one was Takuya's older brother, Yuusuke.

Jin and Yuuya

The two of them had already lost their families due to Tokio Bridge Incident and also Innovators. But they never thought in the least that they loses a friend which is about their age.

Kazu, Ami, Sendou and Gouda

They do not really get along much with him but Hiro was equally important as a friend. Even though Sendou was always cold to others, losing a friend is different and there is no way he can act like that.

Kirito

Losing his girlfriend Amy already causes him to go astray and losing a polite friend like Hiro who was easily forgiving hurts him even though they were enemies initially.

Takuya, Otacross, Meijin, Professor Yamano and Professor Hikari

Hiro was an important friend that can be relied upon. Even though they had rough times initially, they more or less get along well. Losing him was like losing a part of themselves.

Cross Fusion members and their Net Navis

Even though not all of them were very close to Hiro, they had already thought of him as a valuable friend although they mistakenly blamed him for hurting them. Jasmine and Medi were the ones that Hiro gets along the most due to them giving him shelter in Choina before.

Ranti/Kourin

Hiro was her love interest, be it the present or future. Despite what she did, he was like a brother to her even though she never had any real ones. He was also the only friend that she was able to get along the most. They both share something in common, which is their ability to heal others.

Future Hiro

He already loses many of his most important people because of Belzeus but he never thought for once that he shall see his younger self dying right before his very eyes and also friends. He felt remorse that just because he himself turns evil and do bad things to everyone, his younger self paid the price for him by losing his life.

Ran 

Hiro was the first boy who confesses their love for her and they both are the same age. His frail heart had solely became the major part of her own even though he causes her trouble sometimes for love relationship. Now that Hiro is gone, her heart falls apart.

Hiro had already became a part of their hearts and changes their life. Even if they did get angry, said bad things and told him to scram, they do not mean that he should be gone for good. Everyone including Future Hiro mourns for Hiro's death.

 _To be continued…_

 **(ENDING Hikari Todoku Bashou De - Yuujou no Shirushi)**

 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku** **  
 **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo**  
 **Kanashii koto nanka ketobashiteshimae**  
 **Egao no mama de aruite yukou**  
 **Zutto Mae dake mite**  
 **Makenai kimochi de hikari o tsukamou**  
 **Omou youni kokoro odorase**  
 **Ookikunareru tobikoeteyuku**  
 **Atsuku! Moeru! Yuujou no shirushi**  
 **Te o awaserudake de**  
 **Ikuzo! Okay! Motto motto tsuyoku**  
 **Futari hitotsu Ni nareru yo****

 **To those who wanted to cry please do so and take tissues/handkerchief to wipe your tears because I'm trying to do that but then got carried away when crying too much.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last and Future Hiro took Hiro's place in the final battle. There will probably be some drabbles or side stories related to this but I want to put that as a separate story.**

 **Honestly, I am not very sure about making another sequel of this since making a new story had its toll. But what I had in mind currently was to make a short Danball Senki crossover with Winnie the Pooh. It is just a plan but does not mean that it will be executed.**


	27. The Final Battle

**This is the last chapter and the next one is the epilogue. To tell the truth, I actually can draw but only the front side of robots although not symmetrical. (That's what I'm capable of) I tried to make it feminine but it was somehow difficult. I did already drawn new LBXs, each for Ran and Ranti.**

 **See at my deviant art which I started to be active recently and awkwardly it is based on my real name LOL. Just go to deviant art and search wanhakimi9796. And for the LBX, see the original version, especially for Ran's LBX.**

 **A/N: Read this and epilogue first before you see the Deviant Art.**

 **Reason, I edit the drawing using PhotoScape to remove the background but unfortunately orange and red colour becomes so difficult to differentiate that they blend into one same colour. (I know there's a term for situations you cannot distinguish phase of certain material but I forgot the name)**

 **As for Hiro, I'm on the process of doing so but had some difficulty due to it being a complex one. I want to use Optimus Prime as the main model for Hiro's new LBX but with different naming and body. The name is Optimus Saber.**

 **(OPENING TELEPATHY)**

 _KONO SEKAI NO DOKO KA DE_ _IMA KIMI GA PINCHI NARA_ _TASUKE NI IKITAI YO_ _KITTO TASUKE AU KOTO DE_

 _DONNA NAYAMI MO KURIA DEKIRU_

 _KATAI KIZUNA GA UMARERUN DA YO_

 _KAZOE KIRENAI SURECHIGAI NO NAKA_

 _TAIMINGU GA PITARI TO AI_

 _MEGURI AETA TOMODACHI_

 _SUTEKI NA KISEKI DA NE_

 _TEREPASHII OKURI AU MITAI NI_

 _TOOKU NI ITEMO TSUNAGATTERU_

 _NAKAMA GA IRU KAGIRI HASHIRI TSUZUKERARERU YO_

 _TATOEBA CHIKYUU NO URA TO URA DE_

 _TEGOWAI YUME WO OIKAKETEMO_

 _KOKORO WA HITOTSU DA TO ITSUDEMO KANJIRARETA NARA_

 _FUSHIGI NA CHIKARA GA MINAGITTE_

 **Chapter 1: Memories in slumber**

In a very deep darkness, where everything was pitch-blacked and void, Future Hiro, wearing his dark blue robe with his eyes opened was floating endlessly within. There is nothing, not even a person or animal to accompany him. He was all alone with no one to hold.

"This is where?" Future Hiro asked as he look around, seeing nothing but a black space. "Who am I?" he asked again. It seems he was having an amnesia. "Am I... going to float here forever...?"

Then suddenly many images related to himself with some people appeared around him, brightening the empty void, which causes Future Hiro to glance around in surprised. "This is..."

(Play song: Light Pink (Usubeni) English Cover by Mark De Groot)

 **(Note: Sorry if I cannot match or tune the scenes correctly with the lyrics of the song because I did not expect such a song would sound not so happy ending. While I thought the flashbacks for Future Hiro would have the happy memories first before the sadder one. I admit it is a well composed lyrics and I had took a liking to it. Thanks for the suggestion GenesisXYZ)**

First, he focused to an image of himself when he was first born. He was wrapped inside a white cloth, held in his mother's arms while she was sitting on a hospital bed with Akira besides her. They were smiling happily as he was their first child, healthy and strong.

Though before he could enjoy gazing that moment longer, the other images suddenly barged in front of him. The other images are moments of his journey with Ban and the others, dealing against Detectors, Omega Dain and Mizel.

Those images moving too fast that he could not catch up to see their contents. However, everything stopped when he saw a familiar cherry hair girl who had grown into a beautiful woman and she is smiling.

It was no other than Hanasaki Ran and to Future Hiro, she had the purest smile he ever saw. "Ran-san..." Future Hiro mumbled and many memories about him with her began to appear.

(Multiple Flashbacks Begin)

 _Farewell, beautiful lover_

 _I love you so, but still I let you go_

 _Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways_

 _'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'_

 _I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken_

Flashback 1

The scene took place inside Duck Shuttle's briefing room. The present Hiro and Ran are alone in that room, each currently having a drink while sitting side by side. Ran drinks a can orange juice, same like Hiro. "Hiro, is there any girl that you like?" Ran asked while Hiro was drinking.

Upon being asked such a question, Hiro suddenly choked before he tried to get a grip of himself while coughing a few times. "Why did you suddenly asked that question?" Hiro asked peculiarly. "Nah! Just wondering if a Senshiman geek like you ever had a crush on a girl before or currently having one" said Ran.

Hearing that causes him to begin glimpsed at Ran. To him, she is elegant, regardless what she wear. Of course, Ran will always at most be the second beautiful girl after his mother that is. He also knew she was kind and had been together for many times in their adventure. But to him, she might be that second beautiful woman he is looking for.

"Well..." Hiro began, putting his can on the table before scratching his left cheek. "There is one" he answered. "Who? What makes you think you like her, Hiro?" Ran asked excitedly, getting closer to him. Hiro was startled and could not help but blush a bit before he get a grip of himself.

 _Light pink petals start to fall_

 _From that blossom tree so tall_

 _And they dance to a bittersweet melody_

 _As the petals block the way_

 _They keep leading me astray_

 _I just want you back with me, here with me_

"That...well. She's kind of similar like my most beautiful woman, Mom" Hiro answered. "Is she elegant?" Ran asked. "Yeah…she is" said Hiro. "Then who is that girl?" Ran asked excitedly, getting her face closer to him.

"Err…" Hiro hesitated, he could not just said that girl was Ran. "Sorry!" he apologised as he took his can of drink and run out of the room, leaving Ran speechless. "Why he run away?" Ran asked herself curiously, still oblivious that she was the girl Hiro was referring.

Meanwhile, Hiro ran back to the boys' room while panting and luckily there was no one there. Hiro quickly leaped onto the bed that he usually sleeps in and lied face downward. "There's no way I can tell Ran-san that elegant girl I like is her" Hiro mumbled. "But if she likes me too and we later got married…"

Suddenly, he had an image of Ran and himself married, each wearing white newlywed dress in his mind which made him blushed madly. Hiro begun to scream panicky afterwards as he quickly took the pillow in front of him to hide his flushing face.

 _Farewell, beautiful lover_

 _Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile_

 _But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see_

Flashback 2

The scene took place at an empty road during a starry night. Future Hiro was holding hands with Future Ran as they walk through that road. Future Hiro stared at Ran who was smiling cheerfully, which makes him smile as well. Seeing this makes him had something in his mind.

"Hey, Ran-san" Future Hiro called out as they walk, which the cherry hair girl turned. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Future Ran asked. "I know this sounds stupid and crazy but..." said Future Hiro before he suddenly flushed a little. "Will you marry me?" he proposed.

 _"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"_

 _We couldn't live up to all our vows_

 _And that's why our days of love have ended_

Hearing this makes Future Ran's heart skips a bet and suddenly blushed madly as her hair. "What's with the proposal for marriage all of a sudden? It's still too early" Future Ran chided with a nervous, stuttering look. "More importantly, where is the ring?"

"I know and I hadn't got one yet. But...I just feel saying this now instead of waiting a few years later" Future Hiro admitted. "Why?" Future Ran asked. "Well, I really couldn't help myself imagining how our life will continue from now on. The two of us getting married, becoming a family and most of all, having kids" Future Hiro confessed.

 _Tears are flowing from my eyes_

 _Now that I have realized_

 _How we've left crimson stains on both our stories_

"Wow, you really think that much?" Future Ran guessed. "It's just my dream" Future Hiro explained. "If those days truly come and we're about to have kids, I wished that our first two children will be named based on our names" he told her. "Based on our names?" Future Ran echoed.

"Yes, if our first kid is a boy, I want to name him Rantaro. If the next one is our first daughter or another boy, she or he will be named Hiromi. For now, that's what I really thought of" Future Hiro explained as he gazed to the night sky.

 **(Note: Hiromi is a unisex Japanese name that means 'Generous beauty' while Taro means 'Eldest son' so Rantaro basically means 'Orchid's Eldest son')**

"Rantaro and Hiromi...I love those names" Future Ran concurred as she smiled. "Right?" said Future Hiro, turning back to his girlfriend in a cheerful manner. "I knew you would like them" he told her. "About that proposal before...To be honest I'm not ready yet to accept it and get involve with marriage" Future Ran told him.

 _When you threw your ring away_

 _There was nothing I could say_

 _But I beg you, don't leave me,_

 _Don't leave me_

"I understand...Take your time to think and do about it. I'll wait for your answer" said Future Hiro. "I...I would love to be your wife, Hiro" Future Ran confessed. "Really?!" Future Hiro exclaimed, excited to hear the news and the two stop walking.

"But with a condition" Future Ran said. "I want you to propose to me again in the next few years and when that time come, please...placed a ring on my finger. That's my dream" she told him.

"All right, I will definitely make that dream come true" Future Hiro proclaimed determinedly which Future Ran smiled upon hearing this. Then the two hold each other's hands and share a kiss on their lips while embracing each other.

Flashback 3

The scene took place at a park under a Sakura tree. Under this cherry blossom tree, Future Hiro and Future Ran are having a picnic together on a brown matt, just the two of them. Whenever the wind blows, the light pink petals begun to fall and flew accordingly to the direction of the breeze.

There is a traditional basket in between them, filled with snacks. Though there is a girl watching them from some distance away that will not disturb the couple, which is no other than Kourin. Future Ran wore black sleeveless top and white miniskirt with black polka dots.

Future Hiro wore a simple brown long pants with blue long sleeve collarless shirt. "Hiro, would you like to have a sandwich?" Future Ran asked, taking a triangular shaped sandwich from the basket before lending it to Future Hiro.

 _The way that you looked at me... When you were next to me_

 _The way that you cried at night... When we had a silly fight_

 _The way that you told me... that you were so happy_

 _The way that you held me tight... And told me to stay by your side_

"T-Thank you..." Future Hiro thanked though stuttered a bit as he hesitantly accepted the sandwich. Future Ran was cheerful while Future Hiro was gloomy upon holding the sandwich and did not even take a bite of it. Future Ran noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Hiro? You don't have an appetite?"

"Ran-san...why you treat me this kindly...after all I did...?" Future Hiro asked. "Why? You're my friend and we're in love with each other. It's only natural though..." Future Ran explained, though it does not even make Future Hiro happy a little.

"But...! I did terrible things to Mom, my friends and everyone, even you. Why you treat me this kindly even though I crushed your LBX? I thought it's would only right that you all would ostracised and despise me after all that" Future Hiro argued.

Future Ran was trying to tolerate this nonsense as her body trembles but loses her patience upon hearing every word that Future Hiro said before she raised up her right palm. "Hiro you idiot!" Future Ran shrieked and slapped Future Hiro's face as hard as she can, forcing him to drop the sandwich in his hand while leaving a crystal clear red handprint on his left cheek.

Future Hiro was shocked upon seeing this happening and clueless why Future Ran did that while her eyes had tears flowing down. She seemed to try suppressing her tears but could not hold them anymore.

 _These distant memories just can't seem to set me free_

 _No matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind_

 _I've never been alone, I'm so scared to be alone_

 _There's nothing that I can do but wish that I could be with you_

"If you really want me to despise you that much then FINE! I hate you, Hiro! I HATE YOU!" Ran lambasted him before she gets up and stormed off while her eyes weeping with tears and apparently swollen, leaving Future Hiro alone. "Why? Why Ran-san cried like that if she hates me?" Future Hiro mumbled as he stood up and watched his girlfriend left.

Future Hiro then heard someone was approaching him from behind, which causes him to turn. He saw Kourin whose eyes looked swollen like Future Ran and enrage. "Kourin-san..." Future Hiro greeted gently.

However, Kourin did not replied and instead raises her left palm before slapping Future Hiro harshly on the face, forcing him to back off a little. Now, Future Hiro had two red handprints, one on each side of his face that stings him.

 _Oh, light pink sky, conceal this hand with which I try to reach her_

 _I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can ignore my heart_

Future Hiro was again shocked and still oblivious why she did that before she grabbed his shirt with her right hand, pulling him closer. "'Why Ran cried like that if she hates you?' you say? Because she loves you! Even if you did terrible things and destroyed her LBX, she still loves you. Everyone else too loves you, including me!" Kourin berated as she was crying like Ran too.

 _Light pink petals start to fall_

 _From that blossom tree so tall_

 _And they keep me from ending our sad story_

"Why wouldn't you understand her or us?! We treat you kindly and loved you because we don't wanted to lose you again. Yes, we were furious when you acted so cruelly even though not on your own will but who cares! All those days are over! Everyone makes mistakes but all they need to do is to acknowledge those mistakes and started atoning for them. As for your case, we're trying to forgive you and wanted you to start living normally again with ease. All you need to do is to respond to those feelings earnestly with gentleness and forget your bad deeds. If you still can't understand and responded accordingly after all that I told you, then GOOD RIDDANCE!" she yelled before pushing Future Hiro to the ground while letting go of him.

 _You went left and I went right_

 _Still I try with all my might_

 _To pull you back to me, back to me_

Soon, Kourin stormed off while having the same expression like Future Ran, leaving Future Hiro alone. Her eyes were swollen while weeping with tears. Future Hiro was still shocked upon being lectured by Kourin and became petrified.

By the time Future Hiro could no longer see Kourin, the weather soon begun to turn cloudy everywhere and suddenly it turned into a heavy rain. Those heavy rains fall upon the petrified Future Hiro, wetting him and also ruining the picnic even more.

 _You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go_

 _Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice_

 _To forget her, completely, completely_

 _Cause she'll never be with me, be with me_

Flashback 4

The scene took place in Tokio Sia Park at night where Future Hiro was running away with his Future mother, Future Ran, and Kourin from Erai or more exact, Belzeus. Even though the quad runs away, Belzeus managed to catch up with them with his spaceship.

Future Ran and Future Professor Oozora hold off Belzeus while Future Hiro and Kourin ran away. However, Belzeus uses his baton's powers in order to erase Future Hiro and Kourin. Somehow, both of them were left unscathed as Belzeus's attack did not reached them.

Though, there was a price to pay for them to be safe, which is the sacrifices of Future Ran and Future Professor Oozora as they took the hit instead. However the two women Future Hiro loved the most turned and whispered in unison, "Hiro, I love you" before they were erased for good.

(Multiple Flashbacks End)

 **Chapter 2: Belzeus's Declaration for Earth's Destruction**

Upon seeing this makes Future Hiro extremely shocked so much that he got petrified and without even any warning, the memories vanished just like that. "No!" Future Hiro yelled as everything around him becomes dark again. He soon fall to his knees and started sobbing with tears flowing from his eyes. "I don't want this to happen!" he cried. "Mom! Ran-san! Don't go! Anyone... save me! Don't leave me alone!"

"Hiro..." a faint familiar female voice called out which Future Hiro managed to hear. He quickly gets up and look around. "Kourin-san? Is that you?" Future Hiro asked as he gets up. Suddenly, the dark void around him began to shaken and he saw a crimson vortex beneath his feet.

Without even any warning, Future Hiro suddenly fall and the vortex sucked him in, which he screamed for help. Soon afterwards, everything around him becomes dark again. "Am I death?" Future Hiro thought to himself. "Hiro..." Ranti's voice echoed in his mind.

"Kourin-san?" Future Hiro thought again. "Please...open your eyes" Ranti pleaded. "Open my eyes?" Future Hiro echoed and then he realised that he is alive with his eyes shut. Therefore, he began to slowly open up his eye with all his might, which he could see light shining through.

Upon fully opening his eyes, Future Hiro saw the white ceilings and also white lights brightening them. "Hiro" Ranti called out again. Future Hiro slowly turned to the direction of the voice and saw the blondie, Ranti sitting beside him. "Kourin-san? Is that you" Future Hiro mumbled.

"You're awake. I'm so glad!" said Ranti before she embraces Future Hiro, startling him. "What's wrong, Kourin-san? Where am I?" Future Hiro asked. Ranti slowly let go of Future Hiro a bit before giving him a kiss on the lips, surprising him more. Though the kiss was brief and Ranti broke it before she said, "It's not Kourin, but Ranti"

"Huh?" Future Hiro exclaimed. Then Ranti get herself off from Future Hiro and helped him get up, which the latter then realised he was on a bed and only the two of them are in that room. Afterwards, she began to explain everything that Future Hiro needs to know.

"I see...We're at the Science Labs...Ryouko-san did told me a few things or two before I become evil again and all of that happened...and Ranti-san. You're a Marius Seijin?" Future Hiro asked. "Yes, but I hadn't told the others about the Marius Seijin part. You're the first" Ranti told him.

"Then where is my past self and the others?" Future Hiro asked. "Follow me and I'll explained more on the way" Ranti told him. Then Future Hiro gets up from the bed and followed Ranti to the medical room where Hiro and the others were while the blondie explained what happened to Hiro.

Though, Future Hiro was utterly shocked to learn what happened to Hiro and upon the former's arrival in the medical room, he saw the very frail and beaten up Hiro lying down lifelessly on the bed. Akira, Haruka, Ran and the others are there too, looking at Hiro with a forlorn, depressing mood.

Future Hiro then saw Hiro frailly waking up, difficultly conveying his last words to everyone including the former. Even Hiro refused to let Ranti heal the former despite knowing that she will die upon doing so.

He also claimed that this is the best for everyone are and were supposed to be through a single word, which is 'Aha'. Hiro's last moments ended when he managed to stroke a tad of Ran's face before his left hand fall to the bed, closing his eyes and his whole body turned into stone.

Everyone especially Akira, Professor Oozora and Ran was truly dejected upon seeing Hiro died and started weeping as they lamented for his death. Future Hiro was quite traumatised before upon the deaths of the people he cherished. However, seeing the people he cherished from the past desolated upon the death of his younger self still hurts him too.

While everyone was mourning Hiro's death, they were halted upon hearing Belzeus's scornful, devilish laughter echoing loudly in the room. "This wicked laughter..." Ban trailed. "It's Belzeus!" Hakariya exclaimed. Meijin quickly runs out from the room to find the cause.

There was a wide screen hanging someplace in the wall of that room and was currently turned off. As Belzeus's wicked laughter continued to echo in the room, that screen was forcibly turned on, displaying a video of that Garba Seijin laughing monstrously in a black background, which everyone noticed and their attention are now focused to that screen.

"Greetings, Foolish Earthlings! I am Garba Seijin, Belzeus. Supreme Commander for Earth Invasion" Belzeus addressed discourteously. "Belzeus!" Ban exclaimed as he and the others glared while gritting their teeth upon seeing this.

Then Meijin who had just left before came back, which everyone noticed and he panicky reported, "Radio waves are being hijacked on a global scale. This video is currently being broadcasted in the whole world"

Like Meijin reported, it was currently happening everywhere though it was not only limited to the world the NICS team are in right now. It happened in the other world as well, which all the citizens noticed and astounded upon seeing this broadcast.

"You miserable organisms had noticed all the chaos on Earth, right? I am the mastermind to all of them. Those are nothing than child plays that we aliens are capable to do compared to you incompetent beings" Belzeus mocked. "Look at this!"

The screen then displayed many giant floating black vessels in the skies of various places. Afterwards, it displayed the contents inside one of the vessels that contains so many inactive giant grey mole like monsters with drill arms and buzz saw equipped on their backs. All of them are on standby, ready to be deployed.

"All these vessels contained an army of Mecha Giant Beast Megarion. In three hours, all of them shall be deployed simultaneously, striking the whole world at once. You earthlings cannot do anything about them but...I will offer you wretched beings a choice. Surrender to me within the next three hours or die" he offered. "Surrender, you say?! Takuya exclaimed.

"If you surrender to me within those period, I shall spare your lives. However, you better not plot anything fishy during those three hours and I demand that you better quit before you even start. You wretched Earthlings are too inferior compare to us and it's too late for you to save Earth" Belzeus claimed as he laughed wickedly again. "I shall await your wise decisions"

Then the screen turns off, leaving everyone in the two worlds stunned. At that time, Belzeus's spaceship was floating in the middle of Desperado Island. Inside the spaceship, Belzeus was sitting on his throne of his chamber, laughing monstrously.

Meanwhile, in the Science Labs medical room, everyone was still stunned upon what just happened. "Belzeus that scum! At a time like this...!" Hakariya grunted as he growled. "A warning for all humankinds to surrender..." Professor Hikari mumbled. "Don't joke on us! Who would even surrender to him?!" Netto berated.

"But what should we do? We can't fight all those monsters in all places at once. It's impossible" Enzan argued. "It took everything we had just to defeat the Bulgario army" Laika supported.

"We got bad news here too, we Flame Tribe are one member short. There's no way we can summon Garuda" Ban added. "Things doesn't seem to go in our favour no matter how we look at it" Pride deduced and everyone became awfully dejected.

Hiro's death already caused a bad impact on them and now they have to surrender before the worlds are attacked by armies of Megarion. Suddenly, Future Hiro grunted as he slowly walked to the door, which Ranti noticed.

"Hiro, where are you going?" Ranti asked, which everyone then realised this and Future Hiro halted his steps. "Isn't it obvious? To Desperado Island" Future Hiro answered as he turned to everyone. "Desperado Island?" Ran echoed.

"I know when I was still under his controls. Those vessels with the Megarions were equipped with bombs and controlled from inside Belzeus's spaceship. Even if you all fight those Megarions, you won't win easily because just one of them is tough on their own and they will automatically self-destruct on the verge of losing. In order to prevent those Megarions from deploying, the main server must sent the self-destruct signals to all Megarions, exploding them all at once" Future Hiro explained and somehow hearing this excites everybody.

"Then...we can prevent the Megarions from striking?" Jin deduced. "Yes" Future Hiro confirmed. "So we have to go strike the enemy's base right from the get go, huh" Yuuya assumed.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Dingo declared and everyone nodded concurringly except Future Hiro. "Sorry but everyone else stay" Future Hiro ordered. "Only I will go" he told them and everyone became utterly shocked upon hearing this. "Why?!" Kazu asked furiously.

"This is...my fault and I was the one who brought all of this confusions. I did bad things to everyone and even myself. It's only natural that if I'm the one to end it" Future Hiro claimed. "I cannot let everyone get involve anymore. If things go wrong and I went evil again, don't hesitate to kill me. I won't mind"

"Don't be idiot!" Ran argued. "What do you think you can do on your own?" she questioned. "Don't decide that on your own" Netto berated. "Hiro, you're our allies!" Ban claimed and everyone else nodded. "There's no way we're going to let you die"

"Stop trying to look cool!" Meiru scolded. "This is not only your problem, Hiro. Our worlds are in danger, so it's only natural that we fight for our worlds" Jasmine stated.

"Future Hiro...I mean, Hiro. I may not be your mother from the future but you are still Akira's and also my son, regardless from which timeline. We cannot afford to lose you too" said Professor Oozora as she stood. "M-Mom..." Future Hiro muttered, surprised that his mother from a different timeline treated him like her son. "You really thought like that?"

"Of course I do. It doesn't even matter if my son was not from the same timeline as me. I'll be more than glad to accept you" Professor Oozora stated. "I understand your concerns, Mom but...I..." Future Hiro hesitated. "Have to do this alone"

"Are you still saying that?!" Ran asked furiously. "Unless we don't fight together, we can't end this battle" she argued though Future Hiro still seemed anxious about letting his allies helping him.

"Everyone... Allow me to say some words" Akira announced as he steps forward, which everyone else noticed and nodded concurringly.

"Hiro, you...thought that you didn't had anyone important left since they already die and it is better that you don't let others get involve, right? But, your friends and family is right here now, in front of you. No matter from which time we're from, you're still important to us. Plus, you still had your friend, Ranti and she is from your timeline. She was willing to come all this way, to get you back" Akira began.

"Plus, I understand well your feelings about being used by someone for evil purposes. I and your Mom were once like that and it's just frustrating when we found out that we were forced to do bad things. Of course, it's only natural that we redeem for what we did. But there are times we need help from others for things that we can't easily atone alone and right now this is one of them" he continued.

"Things that we can't atone alone..." Future Hiro muttered. "Plus, you're just like me, a GranSazer. And I do know one thing..." said Akira before he glanced to Professor Oozora and then to the petrified Hiro.

Then he had a grin on his face before looking back to Future Hiro and firmly said, "A human who completely got caught in his/her own honour...is not qualified to be a GranSazer!"

 **(I always wanted and excited to have Akira said this as soon as possible ever since I wrote this story from the beginning. Just so you know, I got this from episode 12 of GranSazers)**

Hearing this suddenly left everyone in surprised while Professor Oozora and Ryouko smiled concurringly as they nodded. "Oh great, looks like Akira used your quotation, Ryouko-san. This is the third time I heard it other than you and Naoto" said Hakariya amusingly and smiled as well. "Fight together with us, Hiro!" Akira ordered.

"Hiro" "Hiro-kun" "Hiro!" Everyone, one by one starting from Professor Oozora began to call out his name and ended with Ranti, with the intention of persuading Future Hiro to fight together. "Hiro...! Believe in us!" Ran pleaded.

Future Hiro was surprised and touched upon hearing everyone calling out his name while smiling at him. "Everyone..." Future Hiro muttered as a few teardrops fell from his eyes and felt greatly moved by this, which everyone then nodded. At the same time, his red eyes reverted back to his original dark brown ones.

Afterwards, Future Hiro smiled, wiping all his tears before he put his left hand on his right shoulder and pulled off his dark blue robe, thus removing it. Everyone was surprised to see this and noticed that Future Hiro was wearing a different gear underneath his dark blue robe.

He wore an indigo pants, black belt, blue and white sneakers and simple magenta shirt under a turquoise jacket with red sleeve. Future Hiro also wore purple scarf and white watch around his neck and left wrist respectively. "Let's go, everyone!" Future Hiro commanded with a determined smiled.

 **Chapter 3: The Announcement for the worlds, Stopping Belzeus's plan**

About three hours later at Desperado Island...

Belzeus's spaceship landed onto the ground within the jungle, hiding his presence from other beings. Inside a chamber within, Belzeus was sitting on his throne while waiting patiently for the vessels in all over the two worlds to deploy the Megarion army and also the humanities' capitulation to him. There are many virtual floating screens displaying those vessels position right in front of him. So far, he had not seen any human who wish to surrender.

"Those wretched humans are so stubborn, aren't they?" Belzeus mumbled upon his boring waiting. "So they rather fight than surrender? I admit their determination are worth to be praised but it's still foolish to fight against an enemy that they can't defeat. Or maybe they're so chickened out that they can't hardly decide?"

"Either way, the time is almost up. Farewell, wretched Earthlings. Megarion army, all deploy!" he commanded, pointing his baton towards the screen. The moment Belzeus ordered, the vessels suddenly exploded, all at the same time, which utterly shocked him. "What?!" Belzeus gasped as he gets up. "All vessels exploded? Why?!"

Before Belzeus could say anymore words, the door of his chamber suddenly opened up on its own, grabbing his attention. The Garba Seijin saw 24 silhouettes intruding that soon exposed themselves as Future Hiro and his friends from the past together with the Cross Fusion members in their human form.

"Seems like you forgot about us, Belzeus" Future Hiro proclaimed. "You scums...!" Belzeus trailed, surprised by the heroes presence. "What did you do?!" he questioned. "Simple, we had all bombs inside the Megarion army to self-destruct by sending those signals from their main server" Future Hiro told him.

(Flashbacks begin)

Flashback 1

The scene took place briefly through many places of the two worlds during the three hours. All the civilians seemed anxious about what they should do. Even the leaders and armies were in the same condition, they strife whether they should combat or surrender?

Currently, all country leaders in each of both worlds are having a separate urgent discussion with each other relating to this matter. The leaders' discussion is mainly focused on the world where Hiro and the others came from.

Each leader are discussing from the office of their respective country. "Isn't it obvious? We should fight!" male leader of Egypt proclaimed. "Are you nuts?! We'll never win against that alien" the male leader of China argued.

"All the countries had suffered a lot already from the Darkloids. The armies don't even stand a chance against them. The LBXs rampage that came after their disappearance took all we had just to deal with them" the male leader of Australia claimed.

"I think it is better that we surrender. We cannot afford to lose any more lives" a second female leader of a certain country, other than Claudia Lenneton claimed. "That's even suicide. That alien won't kept his end of the bargain even if we do surrender" the leader of Egypt said.

"What about you two, Japan's Prime Minister and Country A's president? You two have been quiet ever since the discussion" the leader of China said. "The truth is our world are not the only one in trouble. There is another Earth on a different dimension that is currently in the same situation as us" Claudia claimed. "Another world?" leader of China echoed. "Don't be absurd"

"It's the truth, we sent the NICS team there and they reported a crisis was happening over there as well, which is believe to be done by the same alien that threatened us" Claudia explained. "They are working with the people over there who saved that world a few times to end this threat" Sousuke added. "Let us put our hope and trust to them"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're expecting a bunch of children who play toys to stop this threat? We're up against aliens, real war where everyone's live is on the line" the leader of Australia argued. "Aren't you two a bit senile and hopeless to see that this threat is on a different level?"

Though, the discussion was interrupted when the screen went blank and suddenly was replaced with a video transmission that was about to be conveyed by Sazer Tarious in a white background. This does not only happened in the leaders' office but also everywhere in the two worlds, which astounded everyone.

"Greetings, everyone. I am GranSazer Tarious, one of the warriors who fought for the Earth's peace and harmony of the universe. I don't have much time to explain everything but please listen carefully. Currently, those vessels that carry the Megarion army are not only in your world but also the other world that currently is connecting with this. And I only have one request, please don't surrender to Belzeus or disturb those vessels until time is up" Future Hiro requested and the leaders were surprised upon hearing this.

"I know this definitely sounds crazy but please placed your trusts and hopes on us. My allies and I together with the heroes on the other world are fighting not only for our Earths, but also the universe. Time is running out as we speak so I had to end my speech here" he said before the transmission ended and reverted back to how it was before.

"Everyone...as you can see just now, the GranSazers and the heroes on the other side of the world are fighting not only for us but also the universe" Claudia explained. "While we're powerless to lend them our strength to fight, the least everyone in the world including us can do is to should trust them and hope they will succeed" Sousuke pleaded and the other leaders began to think.

"We should give this a try. It might be a crazy bet but they're the only ones left who can end this battle and restore the harmony of our world" Claudia proposed and somehow after some time, the other leaders nodded concurringly.

Flashback 2

The scene was at Desperado Island with Future Hiro and the other 23 heroes had just stepped onto its land via Cloud Dragon's ability to open up a portal. They all started to sprint towards Belzeus's spaceship that was viewable from their current location.

Near the spaceship, there were a few Gig-Fighters on guard but Miyabi, Yuriko, and Dingo uses their skills respectively to take them down. Miyabi uses his shuriken, Yuriko uses her needles while Dingo throws his tomahawk towards the Gig-Fighters.

After taking them down, they all went inside one of the hole and Future Hiro leaded them to the control room. Along the way, there are not only armed Gig-Fighters but also Kamui Daimon's LBXs patrolling through the corridors. Still, they are no match for the heroes and were defeated.

There are paths that were blocked but Netto and the other Cross Fusion members sent their Net Navis through the control panel nearby to open up the paths. After passing through all those obstacles and Future Hiro leading, they finally arrived to a control room.

That control room was vast, had many screens displaying those Megarions and also a keyboard for the control panel near the end of the room. "This is the control room, huh?" Ban deduced. "Rockman, how much time do we have left before the Megarions were released?" Netto asked. "We only have less than 30 minutes. If we don't hurry, we won't make it in time" Rockman informed.

"Leave it to me" Future Hiro volunteered as he quickly head to the keyboard and started typing away until a virtual screen appeared. The other heroes followed him as well before they began to observe him typing so quickly and also the virtual screen that shows many foreign characters.

For the other heroes, they might straight away deduced the characters are alien language that they do not understand so easily. However, Future Hiro seemed familiar with that language as he was quite professional in typing. "Do you understand these language?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes but most of the characters were difficult to understand and it took me some time to see the concepts" Future Hiro answered. "Hiro, the way you type seems completely professional" Meiru complimented, seeing Future Hiro did not even looked at the keyboard but the screen, like most professional programmers. "More like your mother" Ran stated.

"Yeah, more or less with experiences and thank you for the compliments" Future Hiro thanked while still typing. "I guess like mother like son would well fit for this kind of situation" he suggested. "Anyway, how's the progress?" Laika asked.

"I can't prevent them from being deployed on time but I'm trying to make the Megarions explode instead. Need a few more minutes" Future Hiro explained. Then suddenly many Gig-Fighters and also LBXs came intruding from the heroes' back, which they noticed.

"Everyone, buy me some time and keep them away" Future Hiro ordered. "Roger!" the other heroes responded and began to fight the incoming enemies accordingly. All 23 of them managed to keep the enemies from approaching Future Hiro within five minutes.

Future Hiro quicken up his pace along the way and as his allies fend off the enemies. Somehow, he managed to finish and tapped one of the keys which is similar to 'Enter'. "Done!" Future Hiro announced and by that time the heroes had finished taking off all the enemies.

"Really?!" Enzan exclaimed as he and the other heroes approaches Future Hiro. "Yeah...the self-destruct program will run on the scheduled time like the deployed time" Future Hiro confirmed.

"Can't wait to see how Belzeus react when he saw the Megarions exploded" said Kazu. "Let's hurry to his throne room" Future Hiro told the heroes and he lead them to the chamber was at. By the time they arrived, the Garba Seijin was already dumbstruck with that news.

(Flashbacks end)

"I didn't expect you to simply let us come in without having a stronger enemy to greet us. I guess you were too focused on waiting for humanity submission and cocky that you didn't realised that there are intruders infiltrating your base. But unfortunately, no one will surrender to the likes of you, Belzeus" Future Hiro claimed, pointing his finger at the Garba Seijin. "We told them not to"

"Why you...! How dare you ruined my plan again?! Both you and that miserable past self of yours! You shall pay for meddling" Belzeus reprimanded. "Say that yo yourself. You got what you deserve, Belzeus" Future Hiro retorted. "You had killed almost every people that I deemed important, making me your evil pawn that do bad things to others, creating conflict among my friends from the past by making my past self the culprit for what I did and worse of all, you stained not only my honour but also Hiro's honour!"

"It's your fault that Hiro had to be blamed and suffered from all these events!" Jasmine claimed. "He acted differently and do things wrongly just to get things right in place, all for his own sake. That's what we thought initially but he's actually doing them for everyone's sake and our honours" Meiru explained. "Hiro's willing to give his own life for protecting us while believing that his own wasn't even worth" Ran added.

 **Chapter 4: The Final Battle Began, Restoring Hiro's Honour**

"But you trampled on his atonements, torturing him and tarnished his pride more! It's unforgivable!" Ban protested. "It's our turn to restore Hiro's honour, by defeating you once and for all, Belzeus!" Future Hiro proclaimed. "Let's go! Everyone!"

(Play music: Cross Fusion Theme)

"Dimensional Synchro Chip, Slot In!" the Cross Fusion members each took out their Dimensional Synchro Chip and inserted into their PET. Future Hiro and the others performed their transformation movements accordingly at the same time. "Cross Fusion!" "Souchaku!"

All of them transformed and formed their signature fighting pose, with Sazer Tarious being almost the tallest among the rest, especially his friends. "I'll wipe all of you!" Belzeus declared before raising his baton up. "Come out, my last underlings!"

Then five red orbs appeared floating near Belzeus that soon revealed themselves as Algol, Gorgion, Dark Rockman, Dark Blues and Dark Searchman. "Get them!" Belzeus ordered and the five of his underlings began sprinting towards the heroes.

"Let's go!" Future Hiro proclaimed before he and the other heroes sprint towards their enemies as well. The five enemies attacked the heroes with their own skills but the latter group managed to avoid them.

The heroes split themselves into six groups, each with equal number of GranSazers of Cross Fusion members and take out the following enemy. Each group surrounds their respective opponent as below: **(CF stands for Cross Fusion)**

1\. CF Rockman, CF Magnetman, Lion, Visuel VS Dark Rockman

2\. CF Tomahawkman, CF Needleman, Tragos, Pisces VS Algol

3\. CF Blues, CF Napalmman, Tawlon, Remls VS Dark Blues

4\. CF Knightman, CF Shadowman, Velsou, Gans VS Gorgion

5\. CF Searchman, CF Gyroman, Dail, Gorbion VS Dark Searchman

6\. CF Roll, CF Medi, Mithras and Tarious VS Belzeus

Team 1 VS Dark Rockman

"Night Scratch!" Visuel performed a powerful claw slash from her current distance. "Mag Ball!" Cross Fusion Magnetman unleashing many balls of purple electricity that move in a straight line. "Hien Zan" Lion swung his crossing swords forward, unleashing a large wave of fire that shapes like a small swallow.

The three special moves hit Dark Rockman in order, rendering him immobile. "Charge Shot!" Cross Fusion Rockman launched a pink power shot at the vulnerable, defenceless Dark Rockman. The attack hit and he was deleted.

Team 2 VS Algol

"Tomahawk Rolling!" Cross Fusion Tomahawkman engulfed himself in flames before spinning and charged forward. "Penetrate Thunder!" Tragos leaped and dived before performing a drill attack using his weapon, Spiral Horn. Algol was electrocuted and got burned by the special moves of Tragos and Cross Fusion Tomahawkman respectively.

"Needle Cannon!" Cross Fusion Needleman shoots out many needles from her arm cannon and they hit Algol's limbs, preventing him from moving. "Blink Shot!" Pisces charged her gun up and a blue water blast was launched. Her special move destroyed Algol as he exploded.

Team 3 VS Dark Blues

"Matador… Burst!" Tawlon launches a pair of yellow charged shots from Bull Cannon. "Napalm Bomb!" Cross Fusion Napalmman launches a pair of grey bombs with shades of yellow from his shoulder cannons.

"Final..." Kirito raised up his voice and a blue ball of concentrated air was slowly formed and increasing in size at the barrel of the Iron Gale. "Judgement!" he fired the blue ball of concentrated air when it was big enough.

Dark Blues got hit by the three attacks and became stunned. "Delta Ray Edge!" Cross Fusion Blues slashed using his sword three times, forming a red inverted triangle beam before it hits Dark Blues, deleting the latter once and for all.

Team 4 VS Gorgion

"Kingdom Crusher!" Cross Fusion Knightman fires the mace ball that detaches from her right gauntlet. "Full Moon Slash!" Velsou unleashed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air using her weapon, Sel Cross. Their attacks hit one after another and damages Gorgion.

"Shadow Blade!" Cross Fusion Shadowman came forward and slashes Gorgion a few times with his samurai swords, rendering the alien stationary. "Taikai Shou Setsudan!" Gans unleashed a stream of water at extremely high speed from one end of his halberd, Kallinikos and cuts through Gorgion. The Garba alien exploded and was defeated.

Team 5 VS Dark Searchman

"Death Storm!" Gorbion called forth a small tsunami from his weapon, Blast Saw that was thrust forward. "Tornado Arm!" Cross Fusion Gyroman launched a stream of tornado from his right fan arm cannon. "Dai Senpuu Ha!" Dail released a strong horizontal purple tornado blast from his Axe Tagger. All three attacks stunned Dark Searchman.

"Satellite Ray! Scope Gun!" Cross Fusion Searchman summoned his green satellite while at the same time aiming his green rifle towards Dark Searchman. Both of his weapon unleashed pink lasers simultaneously before hitting Dark Searchman and got deleted.

Team 6 VS Belzeus

Belzeus started attacking the four heroes as they run towards the former by pointing his baton at them, releasing many red orbs at them. All four of them split up to avoid the incoming orbs while approaching Belzeus. "Battle chip, Energy Bomb!" Cross Fusion Medi summoned a grey-blue ball connected with three orange hemisphere, which had the arrangement of a molecule.

Then she lobbed it towards the floor near to Belzeus, which exploded and produced a very thick mist. Belzeus who was inside could not see anything around him. "Ha ha ha. This is nothing!" Belzeus proclaimed and was about to swing his baton.

"Battle Chip, Boomerang!" Cross Fusion Roll transformed her right arm into a boomerang launcher and fired off the boomerang into the mist. The boomerang came and knock off the baton from Belzeus's hand, surprising him. "What?!" Belzeus panted.

Suddenly without any warning, Mithras came from the front and smack Belzeus's head with a karate chop. Then she punched Belzeus's face, booted his stomach, performing a roundhouse kick twice, one with each leg before punting him into the air and sent him flying out from the mist with a kick on the latter's stomach.

Without even noticing, Tarious was outside and crouching in the course of the sent flying Belzeus. The red GranSazer already had his right fist on the back, getting himself ready to punch Belzeus. Upon getting very close, Tarious roared and punched Belzeus as hard as he can, sending the latter crashing near his throne seat.

Mithras and the other two heroes then gather up to where Tarious is and had their weapons up in their hands. "Falcon Bow!" Tarious summoned his signature weapon, which Belzeus noticed upon getting up.

"Medi Capsule!" Cross Fusion Medi lobbed a purple-white pill. "Bran Tornado!" Mithras launched a flamethrower tornado using her Swan Sectors. "Roll Arrow!" Cross Fusion Roll fired off a pink arrow with a heart motif. All the three attacks strike Belzeus in order, damaging him while preventing him from moving.

"Burning...Falcon!" Tarious pulled off the string of his Falcon Bow, firing off a giant fiery arrow. The arrow exploded upon the hit and Belzeus was sent flying before colliding on his throne seat, thus destroying it. Then the other 20 heroes gathered up to where Tarious and the rest were.

"You lose...Belzeus" Future Hiro proclaimed. "You lost all your minion and didn't have anything left. Surrender at once!" he demanded. Belzeus gets up from the rubbles of his throne seat but with difficulty because receiving too much damage, especially from the 'Burning Falcon' attack.

"Foolish Earthlings!" Belzeus scorned. "I...will not let this end here! You wretched beings... shall perish along with this base!" he claimed. "What?!" Future Hiro gasped and the others were shocked to hear this before Belzeus fell unconsciously to the ground.

Suddenly, an Earthquake occurred inside the spaceship, which surprises the heroes even more as they look around. "Attention! This spaceship shall explode within one minute! All units please leave the premise immediately. Initiating countdown" a guttural male voice system announced.

Then a virtual red-yellow stripes, hazard, warning screen with black words written 'Explosion Countdown' and the amount of time left in white text appeared floating some height above Belzeus. By the time the screen appeared, the countdown had already begun.

"One minute?!" Laika gasped. "We can't get out that fast..." Dingo whined. "Anyway, let's get out!" Netto notified. However, before the heroes could move, the wall began to wreak and fell at the entrance, blocking their way out as they noticed.

The heroes were horrified upon seeing this happen. "The exit got blocked!" Pride exclaimed. "No..." Jasmine muttered in disbelief. "We're trap like mice in a cage" Tesla claimed. "How can we get out?" Charlie whined. Then Tarious looked at the ceiling and thought of something before turning to his allies again.

"Everyone! Let's open up a hole through the ceiling and get out from there!" Future Hiro proposed and the other heroes nodded concurringly before they all looked to the ceiling. The Cross Fusion members each had their right arm transformed into a tank cannon while the GranSazers had their signature weapons equipped and all heroes focused on one point.

"Burning Falcon!" Tarious launches a giant fiery arrow while his allies uses their special attack as well. The Cross Fusion members each shoot out a yellow bullet from their tank cannon arm. Their attacks hit the ceiling, causing an explosion while creating a large hole that the heroes soon noticed.

"Now!" Future Hiro cried, signalling their chance to escape. Then Tarious and his allies quickly sprint and leaped high towards the hole that they created until all of them passed through. Though at the same time, the timer had already been less than 15 seconds.

The Cross Fusion members summoned their riding saucers with each GranSazer riding on together with them in pair as below:

1\. Sazer Tarious and Cross Fusion Medi

2\. Sazer Mithras and Cross Fusion Roll

3\. Sazer Lion and Cross Fusion Rockman

4\. Sazer Remls and Cross Fusion Searchman

5\. Sazer Velsou and Cross Fusion Knightman

6\. Sazer Dail and Cross Fusion Napalmman

7\. Sazer Tawlon and Cross Fusion Blues

8\. Sazer Visuel and Cross Fusion Needleman

9\. Sazer Tragos and Cross Fusion Tomahawkman

10\. Sazer Gorbion and Cross Fusion Gyroman

11\. Sazer Pisces and Cross Fusion Magnetman

12\. Sazer Gans and Cross Fusion Shadowman

The riding saucers quickly flew away as soon as possible and the countdown finally reached to zero. Belzeus's spaceship exploded but the heroes managed to avoid from getting caught in it since they had managed to fly far away from the spaceship.

 **Chapter 5: The Ferocious Monster, Belzagos**

All the heroes witnessed heavy smokes from the explosion site while on the riding saucers and somehow felt relief that they managed to escape although it took all they had to do so. "It's finally over..." Future Hiro thought to himself upon seeing the thick smokes.

However, his thought was wrong because the thick smokes quickly vanished, revealing a giant silhouette. The heroes were horrified upon seeing this and the silhouette revealed itself as a giant ferocious monster standing in a crater.

 **(Note: I may change the appearance descriptions later)**

The monster has a height of 70 metres and resembles Belzeus in some way but more evolved to a ferocious beast as it had jaws, claws on his hands and paws. It also had a spiky tail. Then the heroes could heard that monster laughed wickedly with Belzeus's voice. "That voice...!" Future Hiro trailed. "Belzeus!"

Meanwhile, an armoured Logia who was inside the floating DaiLogian in stealth mode witnessed this some distance away within the skies. "So he finally decides to show his trump card huh...Belzagos?" Logia mumbled.

The scene shifted again to where the heroes were and they were shocked to hear that the monster used Belzeus's voice. "I'm no longer called Belzeus...This is my strongest form...Belzagos!" the monster proclaimed. "Belzagos?" Miyabi echoed. "Talk about a beast in disguise" Nenji stated.

"I shall make this Earth and universe mine...but first I will make every last one of you pay for foiling all my plan" Belzagos declared. "That won't happen...as long as there are people like us who wanted to protect this world for everyone!" Netto argued.

"Disappear!" Belzagos shouted before he started to spit black fireballs from his mouth. The heroes quickly had their riding saucers to evade those fireballs before gathering again. Suddenly, many white long missiles came down from the skies and hit Belzagos.

The heroes turned to the direction of the missile and saw Guntras in his giant robot form. He was descending from the sky and landed on the ground of Desperado Island with some distance away from Belzagos. "Guntras!" Ban exclaimed.

"My allies...Let's fight together side by side" Guntras suggested. "All right..." Future Hiro concurred before raising his left hand with the Knuckle Riser. "Gran Vehicle, launch!" he cried. Then 12 Gran Vehicles including the Flame Drivers descent before each of the GranSazers leaped into their respective Gran Vehicles.

Unbeknownst to the heroes on the field, many orbs appeared in the sky or every communication device with a screen, which may include televisions, phones or advertisers in the two worlds started displaying the heroes' battle against Belzagos. The people at the Science Labs were no exception.

"Let's go!" Future Hiro proclaimed. Afterwards, Guntras began to approach Belzagos while the Cross Fusion members assisted the former by using long range attacks. "Beam Vulcan!" all the Gran Vehicles shoot out lasers while the Cross Fusion threw blue mini bombs at Belzagos.

However, their attacks proved to be useless as the monster sustained no damage before Guntras attacked Belzagos by kicking and punching a few times. The outcome was still the same as Belzagos did not budge a bit before the monster countered by whipping his tail, pushing Guntras back.

"No use...This guy is too tough!" Jin exclaimed. "Hiro, we need the Ultra Star Gods" Gouda stated. "Okay! Let's call the Ultra Star Gods!" Future Hiro proclaimed. Then each GranSazer lift up their left hand with the Knuckle Riser.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 9 – Garuda No Theme)

"Chou Sei Shin Guncaesar!" "Chou Sei Shin Dorcrus!"

"Chou Sei Shin Leviathan!" "Chou Sei Shin Garuda!"

Their Knuckle Risers each glowed respectively to their Tribe's colour and rises through the glass cockpit as a light pillar until all the lights reached Cloud Dragon. Garuda, Dorcrus, Guncaesar, and Leviathan gets out from their storage pads before descending to where the heroes were.

"Dive In!" Tarious, Remls, Tawlon and Gorbion each slammed their left fist with their right palm. Then the four of them glowed in their Tribe's respective colour and each exit from their Gran Vehicles before entering their respective Ultra Star Gods.

The heroes then continue the fight and this time with all the five Ultra Star Gods on the battlefield. "Birdy Shooter!" Garuda fired off many red shots from the barrels near her talons.

"Astro Riser!" Dorcrus unleashes purple bolt of lightning her horns. "Liger Riot!" Guncaesar launches yellow bolts from the long guns on her body. "Levi Laser!" Leviathan fires blue lasers from the barrels near her fins.

"Guntras Missile!" Guntras shoots out long missiles from the barrels on his chest. However, all their attacks were rendered useless as Belzagos sustained zero damage. "It's useless!" Belzagos mocked.

"This time it's our turn to attack" Netto declared as the riding saucers approach Belzagos. "Scope Gun!" Cross Fusion Searchman fired pink lasers from his green rifle. "Tomahawk Swing!" Cross Fusion Tomahawkman swing his tomahawk, unleashing a yellow cutting wave.

"Napalm Bomb!" Cross Fusion Napalmman launches a pair of grey bombs with shades of yellow from his shoulder cannons. "Medi Capsule!" Cross Fusion Medi lobbed a white-red pill with her right hand.

"Needle Cannon!" Cross Fusion Needleman shot needles from her arm cannon. "Roll Arrow!" Cross Fusion Roll fired a pink arrow with heart motif. "Rock Buster!" Cross Fusion Rockman launches a few pink shots from his arm cannon.

"Blues Sword!" Cross Fusion Blues flew towards Belzagos and slashes the latter's body a few times with his red energy sword. "Shadow Blade!" Cross Fusion Shadowman flew forward and like Cross Fusion Blues, slashes Belzagos's body a few times with his samurai swords.

"Mag Ball!" Cross Fusion Magnetman unleashing many balls of purple electricity that move in a straight line. "Tornado Arm!" Cross Fusion Gyroman launched a stream of tornado from his right fan arm cannon.

"Beam Vulcan!" all eight Gran Vehicles shoot out lasers at Belzagos. However, all their attacks were still useless. "It's time for me to attack" Belzagos proclaimed before his body emits a flash of bright red light from the red eyes on his chest. This flash stuns the heroes for a short period of time while also making them flinch.

While the heroes were preoccupied with the flash, Belzagos who can see through began to spit black fireballs from his mouth, hitting every single one of them before the flashes disappeared. The Gran Vehicles and Riding Saucers were shot down and collided to the ground. The same outcome goes for the Ultra Star Gods as well.

Belzagos started to laugh monstrously as he saw the heroes fallen. "We're not done yet!" Future Hiro claimed and all the heroes began to rise again, which Belzagos noticed. The four Ultra Star Gods are already in their warrior mode while the other heroes stood on the ground.

"Oh… so you're all still alive?" Belzagos questioned with a sarcasm tone, making the heroes groaned unpleasantly upon hearing this. "Burning Saber!" Garuda summoned a sword with red cross-guard. "Maelstrom! Ocean Shield!" Leviathan summoned a double bladed fin-shaped halberd and a big blue shield.

Then Garuda, Leviathan and Guntras approaches Belzagos before started attacking him. Guntras attacks using his fists and feet while the other two Ultra Star Gods use the weapons in their hands. However, Belzagos proves to be formidable as he easily blocks and counters their attacks using his paws and spiky tail, knocking the three Ultra Star Gods away.

"Liger Blasters!" Guncaesar picks up her hand blasters on her back before started firing yellow bullets rapidly. "Dor Gatling!" Dorcrus fired off many rapid purple shots from her arm blasters. Their attacks did nothing to Belzagos too. "It's not working!" Gouda claimed.

"Let's use our special moves" Future Hiro proclaimed. "Fire Bird Crush!" Garuda smacked forward her claws that were elongated and powered up with flames. "Herakles Hurricane!" Dorcrus fired all the artilleries on her body simultaneously which combines all her other attacks.

"Gravity Burst!" Guncaesar shoots out yellow lasers from the hand blasters in her hands. "Hide Tide Break!" Leviathan lobbed her fast spinning Maelstrom forward. "Twin Crusher!" Guntras extend each of his fist forward, which soon detached as flying burning fists as the fists were replaced with new ones.

All the attacks hit but unfortunately their attacks were like a mosquitos attacking the demon, succeeding in nothing but annoyance. The Ultra Star Gods flinched upon seeing this. "No way…" Kirito muttered in disbelief. "Our attacks weren't effective" Jin stated.

"We're still here! Let's go, everyone!" Netto proclaimed and the other heroes began to make their move to attack Belzagos. "Hyper Energy Bomb!" Cross Fusion Rockman fired off a blue energy ball from his arm cannon. "Flame Burst!" Cross Fusion Roll shoot out a beam of flame from her bow.

"Holy Lance!" Cross Fusion Medi summoned a spear and accumulated energy on its tip, then fly up to the sky and white wings outstretched in the light of divine glory. Afterwards, she uses the spear to create a cross-shaped energy centre before throwing the spear through it.

"Storm Sword!" Cross Fusion Blues uses his red sword to spin and then jump, creating a big storm and directs it towards Belzagos. "Ultra Bomb!" Cross Fusion Napalmman fired two missile-sized grenades from his shoulder cannons.

"Majin No Ichigeki!" Cross Fusion Needleman summoned a giant lake wearing spiritual armour with the axe in its hand before she raises her right arm and cut, which the apparition followed.

"Kyojin No Tettsui!" Cross Fusion Knightman summoned a giant lake priest wearing armour with a giant hammer in hand before smacking forward with her wrecking maces, which the wraith follows as well.

"Kagenui!" Cross Fusion Shadowman summoned a two-headed spear in his hand and he transformed it fully purple before hurling it forward. "Trident!" Cross Fusion Magnetman summoned a spear in his hand before ramming her it forward, unleashing three beams look quite similar to the shape of a trident from the tip.

"Beam Shot!" Cross Fusion Gyroman launches a blue beam from his arm cannon. "Drill Slasher!" Cross Fusion Tomahawkman leaped forward and had his tomahawk engulfed in a vortex-like energy flow drills.

"Hawk Eye Drive!" Cross Fusion Searchman aimed his rifle towards Belzagos. A red scope radar appeared at the barrel of the rifle as it charged up with destructing pink energy before firing three consecutive shots.

"Bran Tornado!" Mithras launched a flamethrower tornado using her Swan Sectors. "Taikai Shou Setsudan!" Gans unleashed a stream of water at extremely high speed from one end of his halberd, Kallinikos.

"Full Moon Slash!" Velsou unleashed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air using her weapon, Sel Cross. Blink Shot!" Pisces charged her gun up and a blue water blast was launched.

"Penetrate Thunder!" Tragos leaped and dived before performing a drill attack using his weapon, Spiral Horn. "Dai Senpuu Ha!" Dail released a strong horizontal purple tornado blast from his Axe Tagger.

Night Scratch!" Visuel performed a powerful claw slash from her current distance. "Hien Zan" Lion swung his crossing swords forward, unleashing a large wave of fire that shapes like a small swallow.

However, their attacks were still not effective, which makes the heroes flinched. Without any warning, Belzagos whipped his spiky tail and it elongated, hitting every heroes and sent them flying. The heroes that were sent flying fell to the ground and reverted back to their human forms while at the same time became unconscious.

As for the Ultra Gods, they are still okay and stood up but they are the only ones left. "Everyone!" Future Hiro exclaimed to the fallen heroes. Everyone in the two worlds were super shocked upon seeing this. Then the Ultra Star Gods turned to Belzagos and gave a raging snarl.

"Sazer Gear!" the male GranSazers each extend their arms and slammed their left fist with their right palm. This result the gem on each of their respective Knuckle Riser to emit a particular elemental stream (fire, purple wind, yellow lightning, water) before flowing into the holes on the control panels.

Then the Ultra Star Gods' head except Guntras each undergo a transformation, which allows the male GranSazers' signature weapons to be equipped on it. "It doesn't matter what you do, you can't defeat me!" Belzagos claimed. "Shut up!" Future Hiro barked before the heroes started to attack.

"Death Storm!" Leviathan calls forth a tsunami from the weapon, Blast Saw that was thrust forward. "Final Judgement!" Dorcrus launches a concentrated blue ball of air from the Iron Gale on her head.

"Matador Burst!" Guncaesar fires off yellow charge shots from the Bull Cannon on her head and also hand blasters. "Land Shaker!" Guntras unleashes off red laser and blue lasers respectively from the gem on his head and the barrels on his chest. "Burning Falcon!" Garuda shoots out a giant fiery arrow from Falcon Bow.

Their attacks somehow did some damage, cutting his limbs and injuring Belzagos body. "We did it!" Gouda cheered. However, the cheer was cut short when Belzagos body regenerated, reverting to the state before he was damaged.

The remaining heroes flinched and were greatly shocked upon seeing this. "His body..." Kirito trailed with incredulity. "Regenerated" Jin ended. "No..." Future Hiro muttered in disbelief. "This unsightly struggle of the weaklings...I'm through of watching it! It's time for the finale!" Belzagos proclaimed and he suddenly became invisible.

The remaining heroes flinched and terrified upon seeing this. "Where did he go?" Guntras questioned as they tried to look around for Belzagos. However, the monster that became invisible suddenly started attacking the Ultra Star Gods brutally, leaving them no chance to fight back.

At that time, the invisible Belzagos was moving so fast around the heroes while pounding them using his tail, claws and paws. The five Ultra Star Gods were pounded relentlessly until each one of them began to fall. The first one was Guntras, follow up by Guncaesar, Dorcrus, and Leviathan.

Those four Ultra Star Gods fell sprawling to the ground. The pilots inside Dorcrus, Guncaesar and Leviathan fell unconscious while still transformed after the three Ultra Star Gods had fallen. As for Garuda, she fell to her knees and Tarious was knocked to the control panel before the latter began to pant.

 **Chapter 6: Despair to Hope, DaiSazer Again**

Everyone in the two worlds were extremely horrified upon watching the remaining heroes had fallen and began to fall into despair. "No..." a male adult mumbled in disbelief. "They lose..." another male adult stated.

Back in Desperado Island, Belzagos apparently was the victor as he began laughing wickedly and all the heroes except Tarious inside Garuda had already fallen. Even so, the remaining two are in no condition to fight as they were terribly damaged just like the other heroes.

"GranSazers...Cross Fusion Team...You have lose..." Belzagos proclaimed. "It's too late for you wretched beings to save Earth. You don't have a chance against me. Surrender now. If you do so, I might consider sparing your lives" he offered.

"I won't...give up" Future Hiro stutteringly said while panting. "Just like other humans, Hiro laugh and smile when he's happy, sobs when he's sad, sulks when he's angry or jealous, runs away when he's scared and...Has something that he wanted to have or think for himself. But...Hiro is always thoughtful, brave, cheerful, would not give up until the very end. Despite having me becoming evil as the nightmares in his future, he was willing to accept them in his heart and wonderfully get me back to my senses unlike me who was still clinging to those nightmares"

"So what?" Belzagos mocked. "That has nothing to do with defeating me! Bonds, friendships, loves...all those things are just thrashes that make you Earthlings too naive and wretched to notice that it's not giving you anything" he claimed. "What gives you everything is power! Might makes right. One has to stay above the others all the time and I shall be the one very superior from the rest!"

"Wrong! You won't understand those kind of things because you looked down on them. You refused to end a conflict when you gain nothing out of it. No matter how strong you are, it's meaningless and scary to be alone. Even when we're weak, having someone to protect like our friends or family gave us the strength to fight. Because...our life changed for better ones when they were by our side! That's why this time...I...We're not going to lose!"

Suddenly, Tarious's body glowed in white and the same thing started to spread to the other fallen heroes as well. "What?!" Belzagos exclaimed and soon noticed that the fallen heroes in white light began to combine into one.

(Play song 'Life Goes On' by Asaoka Yuuya in the background)

 _Nani ka Ni tsunagareta everyday_

 _Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de_

 _Umareta tribe no imi shittara_

 _Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita_

 _I believe in myself... Yes!_

 _Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru Nara_

 **(Honestly, I never heard anyone including myself describe robot combinations before so sorry for the error)**

Within that light, all five Ultra Star Gods rises to the sky, each except Guntras was in live mode. Guntras was in the middle and the other Ultra Star Gods are heading towards him as they rose until they glowed brightly into their respective colour, with Guntras being white and combined.

Guntras's legs detached and were replaced with Dorcrus's body that splits into half before Guntras's legs folded flat to become the feet instead. Leviathan splits into half as well and the half with the tail connected behind below his waist.

Then each of Guntras's hand went inside before a folded Guncaesar with the long guns removed and the other half of Leviathan with the head combined to them. Leviathan was on the left while Guncaesar was on the right before the latter Ultra Star God roars for a while.

Afterwards, Garuda combined on Guntras's back before the former's wings was removed, replaced with Guncaesar's long guns and her feet shifted up. Garuda's wings stick to Guntras's chest before it folded, hiding almost all the barrels on his.

Finally, Guntras's face or cranium raises up and folded along with Garuda's phoenix head before the latter head folded behind, making the new head look like a dragon with yellow eye as they glow.

The combined robot then raised its head while breathing fire as it roared before it extends its right hand forward, making Guncaesar's liger head roared too. This robot is known as DaiSazer with a height of 75 metres.

 _Life goes on Mou ichido yume WO tsukamitai yo_

 _Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul_

Everyone in the whole two worlds was astounded upon seeing that white light DaiSazer. As for the people at the Science Labs, they felt elated when DaiSazer had been formed once more. "That..." Professor Oozora trailed. "DaiSazer!" Akira exclaimed. "They finally get to combine" Ryouko stated. "Now they have a chance to fight back" Hakariya added.

 _Ikusenman no shining star dare yori kagayaite_

 _Boku no naka no Justice Sagasou_

 _Ashita e GranSazer_

Currently, everyone around the two worlds begun to cheer the heroes who managed to form DaiSazer. "Go!" a girl among those people cheered. "Defeat that monster!" a boy cried. "Save our worlds!" a female adult shouted and everyone continued to cheer the heroes for non-stop.

As for the heroes inside DaiSazer, all of them had already transformed, healed and currently they are in a very big cockpit. **(In reality, DaiSazer had separate cockpits, one for each tribe but I feel like making all blend into one bigger cockpit).** The GranSazers each sits in front and had their own control panel with a Cross Fusion member standing behind them as below:

A. Sazer Tarious and Cross Fusion Medi

B. Sazer Mithras and Cross Fusion Roll

C. Sazer Lion and Cross Fusion Rockman

D. Sazer Remls and Cross Fusion Searchman

E. Sazer Velsou and Cross Fusion Knightman

F. Sazer Dail and Cross Fusion Napalmman

G. Sazer Tawlon and Cross Fusion Blues

H. Sazer Visuel and Cross Fusion Needleman

I. Sazer Tragos and Cross Fusion Tomahawkman

J. Sazer Gorbion and Cross Fusion Gyroman

K. Sazer Pisces and Cross Fusion Magnetman

L. Sazer Gans and Cross Fusion Shadowman

All of them had regained their consciousness and other than Tarious, they were utterly dumbstruck by this as they found themselves in the current situation. "What in the world happened?" Jasmine asked. "Why are we together with Ran and the others?" Meiru followed.

"I don't know..." Ran shrugged. "Are we inside the Ultra Star Gods?" Netto asked. "Everyone...looks like a miracle had just occurred" Leviathan's voice told them. "Right now, we Ultra Star Gods have combined and formed DaiSazer" Guncaesar's voice stated.

"DaiSazer?!" Everyone except Tarious exclaimed. "Truth to be told, my core memory haven't fully recovered yet to install the combination program" Guntras's voice admitted. "Then...how?" Kazu asked. "Just a moment ago, Future Hiro claimed that he wouldn't give up and protested against Belzagos" Garuda explained.

"Suddenly without even us realising, DaiSazer was already formed and everyone was inside" Dorcrus's voice said. Hearing that makes the other heroes now had their attentions on Tarious. "Then Future Hiro's will of not giving up united all of us?" Jin deduced. "Seems like it" Yuuya concurred. "No...It was Hiro who gave us the will to fight" Future Hiro corrected.

"Hiro..." Jasmine, Ran and Meiru muttered. "So he help us to the very end, huh?" Miyabi deduced. "Anyway, unite our hearts into one...and let's defeat Belzagos together" Future Hiro ordered. Everyone else nodded before they focused to their enemy, Belzagos.

Belzagos at that time was enraged upon seeing DaiSazer was formed once again and growled. "Belzagos! We'll definitely defeat you!" Future Hiro proclaimed. "Hah! Don't get conceited! Just because you had formed DaiSazer doesn't mean you can defeat me" Belzagos scorned.

"Then let's check it out!" Future Hiro retorted before DaiSazer moved forward. Belzagos also started to approach DaiSazer as well before attacking the strongest Ultra Star God with his paws, jaws and claws. However, DaiSazer easily countered Belzagos's every single move.

DaiSazer punches and pounds Belzagos relentlessly with his arms and tail while blocking the latter's attack. This time, Belzagos received damaged and was knocked away. "Why you!" Belzagos snarled and started spitting black fireballs from his mouth.

"Dai Fire!" DaiSazer breathed out fire from his mouth and destroyed every single black fireball before it hit Belzagos, damaging the latter a bit. Then Belzagos attempts to whip his tail at DaiSazer. "Rapid Sazer!" DaiSazer quickly shoots out red shots from his shoulder cannons.

The shots hit Belzagos's body, preventing him from whipping around his tail. "Blast Pressure!" DaiSazer thrust his right arm forward, unleashing a blast of fire from Guncaesar's liger mouth. The attack hits Belzagos' tail, cutting it off from the monster.

"Photon Sphere!" DaiSazer launches fiery laser from his eyes, damaging Belzagos's head. Now the table had turned with DaiSazer having the major advantage and Belzagos's body does not regenerate.

"If that's the case...!" cried Belzagos before he became invisible again, making the heroes winced. "He disappeared again!" Gouda exclaimed. "You can't hit me when I'm disappeared!" Belzagos scorned as he laughed monstrously before pounding DaiSazer a few times brutally.

The heroes inside DaiSazer were knocked down but they quickly gained their balance. "We can't fight him like this" Guntras said as DaiSazer turns around looking for Belzagos. "What should we do?" Ran asked panicky, did not know what to react in this crucial time.

"Everyone...close your eyes" Future Hiro ordered and everyone flinched upon hearing this. "Are you crazy?! How can we fight with our eyes closed?!" Asuka whined. "Just do it!" Future Hiro ordered harshly with a higher volume.

Then the heroes including Future Hiro all closes their eyes and somehow their minds were brought into contact with each other, be it humans or Net Navis or the Ultra Star Gods in a black void. All their minds in the form of themselves are seen floating around randomly.

"Right now, all of us are living beings, be it humans or Net Navis or just consciousness. Using Cross Fusion or Souchaku or becoming a robot allows us to improve our other senses" Future Hiro explained.

Then everyone could hear the wind blowing, the ocean waving and also the voices of everyone who encouraged them. "I can hear them" Medi said. "The sound of the blowing wind, the waving ocean and everyone's encouragement" Jasmine stated. "Me too" Jessica added.

"Ninjas had some training related to this" Miyabi claimed. "It's all the basic for being one" Shadowman told them. "Then what are we actually doing right now?" Sendou asked. "We are detecting where Belzagos was and predict where he will attempt to strike" Future Hiro said.

"How?" Ami asked. "Since our opponent was stealth, our eyes won't be helpful this time. We have to use our other body senses. And we're trying to feel Belzagos's bloodthirsty aura. Once we can feel that, this fight is just a piece of cake" Future Hiro explained. "I see" Ran replied.

"Right now, focused on using all our senses to feel his bloodthirsty aura" said Future Hiro and everyone's mind was brought back to where they belong. Their eyes are still closed, same goes for DaiSazer that stopped moving and his eyes were not glowing.

They were all focusing on using their other senses to detect Belzagos and feel his bloodthirsty aura. Belzagos at that time was running around the immobile DaiSazer with a few distance away so fast while invisible. Then Belzeus was a few distance closer to DaiSazer's blind spot.

"What do they think they're doing? Leaving themselves wide open like that..." Belzagos shouted in his mind as he continue circulating DaiSazer from a distance. "It's over for you!" Belzagos proclaimed as he was speeding towards DaiSazer's blind spot to attack.

(Play music: Chou Sei Shin GranSazer OST 21 – DaiSazer No Theme)

"Now!" Future Hiro shouted before DaiSazer became active again, turned around and punched as hard as he can. Coincidentally, the punch actually hit exactly on the chest of the invisible Belzagos, sent him flying to the ground while removing his invisibility.

"Impossible! How did you know I was there? I'm totally invisible" Belzeus questioned in disbelief as he stood. "It's true we can't see you but you can't hide your bloodthirsty aura from our other senses. Therefore, we used our other senses to find you" Future Hiro claimed. "Looks like you underestimated us" he deduced.

"This can't be...happening! I'm not going to lose here! You will never defeat me!" Belzagos snapped. Judging by the tone, it seems Belzagos had already lost his composure. "There's nothing absolute in this world! Not for us living beings!" Future Hiro argued.

"Darn it, you will pay for this!" Belzagos claimed and spitted black fireballs, but this time all were shot randomly as he was already out of his mind. DaiSazer did not get hit by any single one of them. "Let's finish this, everyone!" Future Hiro proclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other heroes responded. Garuda's wing then folded up, revealing the barrels that was on Guntras's chest soon turns into coloured gems. "Hyper...Burst!" DaiSazer fired off rainbow lasers from the coloured gems on his chest and it easily through Belzagos, damaging him excessively. The monster soon fall down to the ground and burst into an explosion.

Everyone in the two worlds, including the ones at the Science Labs begun to smile, cheer and jump in joy upon seeing Belzagos was defeated. "They did it!" Akira claimed. Even the heroes on board of DaiSazer also cheered joyfully.

"We did it!" Ran cheered. "Yeah!" the others concurred as they also cheered elatedly. At the same time, DaiSazer performed a victory pose to show that they are victorious.

 **Optional incident**

Sometimes later, in Desperado Island where Belzagos fall and all the heroes had already left, Belzeus stood up from a crater. He was terribly injured and could barely move much. "Curse you...GranSazers and Cross Fusion Team!" Belzeus snarled. "Next time, I will definitely..."

Belzeus declaration for vengeance was cut short when a green hybrid shot hit on his back before he fell and lied face downward on the ground. The shot was coming from Logia who aimed his Holo Sniper from the back of Belzeus.

"Sorry but there's no next time for you, Belzeus" Logia proclaimed as he keep his shotgun behind his waist before approaching the fallen Belzeus. The Garba Seijin was apparently unconscious or maybe death. No one could actually tell without making any medical examination. Logia crouched and grabbed Belzeus's neck single handily before standing up again.

"Sorry, GranSazers. In the end, I'm the one who gets the glory" Logia sneered as he turned into green orb along with the unconscious Belzeus. Then they were transported into DaiLogian that was standing on the grounds of the island. Afterwards, the giant jet black wolf head robot flew to the sky and disappeared.

 **Optional incident end**

 **Chapter 7: Hiro's Miraculous Revival! The bond of heart! The Sacrifices of Future Hiro and Ranti**

In a very dark place, Hiro's soul in the form of himself in only his white pants and red-black trainers was lingering while floating alone within. There is nothing around, not even a person. His eyes were wide open but sadly it looks completely lifeless. "Where...am I?" Hiro asked himself in blurred, not even glancing around a bit.

Still, he was able to identify everything around him. "It's so dark..." His mind mumbled. "Why am I here...?" He started to question himself but soon remembered everything that happened before as many images of him being accused for his sins or bad deeds flashed so quickly. "I see...so I am on my way to the place I must go alone...Hell..."

Hiro said it that way since deep in his heart, he wanted to take away the sadness of the people he cared, especially the ones that was caused by Hiro himself. He prefer to suffer for eternity by taking everyone's pain upon himself rather than hurting them more and make them despise him.

Because no matter how people said through their lips that they accepted his apologies when he apologised, their hearts may not say so. Easy saying, they thought that Hiro was not sincere when he apologised even though he did or did not shed tears.

His tears were all assumed fakes, same like those playgirls who toyed with gentlemen's love feelings, all for the sake of themselves and nothing more. Atoning through other way may not fit him since it will never be enough, no matter for how much time he was willing to sacrifice for them.

The word 'lowly' may not be appropriate enough to describe who he is now, if there are better words that can simply replace it. There are many proofs to show that Hiro was guilty and unforgivable but it was too many for him to count. Hiro only recounts them just to kill time until he reaches the place he believe he must go there alone...Hell.

"Hiro..." a faint familiar female voice abruptly called out to him. That voice was no other than Professor Oozora Haruka, his own mother. "Hiro..." another faint voice called out to him but this time a male voice, which belongs to his father, Dentsuin/Oozora Akira.

"Mom...Dad..." Hiro muttered upon recognising those voices and suddenly everything around him turns bright white, erasing the darkness around him. Sometimes later, the brightness slowly to reduce its intensity until Hiro could see two faces forming in his sight.

Then he finally sees them, those faces were no other than his parents, with the father on his left and the mother on his right. Professor Oozora Haruka was not wearing glasses at that time and Hiro's eyes no longer become lifeless but alive.

"Mom? Dad?" Hiro mumbled in disbelief. He was confused and could not even tell what happened. The two parents then smiled before Oozora Haruka suddenly embraced Hiro, startling him as he felt a little pain from the sudden hug.

Then Akira came hugging both Hiro and Haruka together. "Thank goodness...You're finally awake..." Professor Oozora said gladly. Hearing the word 'awake' finally makes Hiro snapped into reality and realised a little of what is going on. "Awake? I'm alive?" Hiro deduced with incredulity.

"Yeah..." Akira confirmed before he and Haruka releases their embrace over their son. Then the two helped him get up and sat on the bed. Then Hiro realised that he was wearing his mother's lab coat with his little shredded white pants while his chest was bare.

Afterwards, he glanced around and noticed that three of them was in a different room, more like a hotel room that he never knew of that seems a bit luxurious. "Where am we?" Hiro asked while still glancing. "We're in one of the rooms of Pearl Hotel in Seaside Town" Professor Oozora answered.

"Hotel?!" Hiro exclaimed but then remembered something more important than getting surprised by this. "What about Belzeus?" he asked panicky, realising that he was slacking off as they speak. "Rest assured, Hiro. This battle is already over. He was already defeated... by Ran and the others" Akira assured as he told his son.

"Defeated?" Hiro echoed and his parents nodded. Hearing this makes Hiro felt glad but at the same time a little disappointed and jealous. His friends fought the true boss and defeated him but he was not there with them. "So I'm the only one who's not in the final battle?"

"More or less putting me, Ryouko and Jin too...but it's not like you didn't go Hiro" Akira stated. "Hiro...I mean Future Hiro went for the final battle in your place and he leads everyone to victory" Professor Oozora explained. "I see...I guess that's fine" Hiro replied.

"Speaking of which, he left you a present" Akira said after he remembered something. "Present?" Hiro echoed and Akira glanced to Professor Oozora before she nodded. Then she went to a cupboard nearby, took out a small box wrapped in blue paper and tied with red ribbon before approaching her son again.

Afterwards, she gave the present to Hiro which he accepted in a confused way. "Open it" Akira ordered. Then Hiro pulled off the ribbon, removed the blue paper wrap, revealing a brown box before he opens up the box to see the contents inside.

Much to his astonishment, he saw an LBX with a completely different design, body majorly blue and red colour scheme. There is also a pair of aqua swords, each with orange grip besides the LBX. He never seen such an LBX before since it seems so rare, just like when Ban noted about Hiro's first LBX, Perseus.

The LBX itself had some similarities to his previous LBXs, which is having an orange cape behind and a pair of red wings. It has a pair of turquoise eyes. He slowly took out the LBX, looking all around its body which had a great design. "Amazing..." Hiro mumbled as he was awed by the LBX's cool look.

However, he soon noticed that there is a folded white paper beneath the LBX that was laid before. Hiro took out the paper and then unfolded it before he sees some written text in black. "A letter?" Akira exclaimed. "What does it say, Hiro?" Professor Oozora asked. Then Hiro started reading the contents of the letter from the beginning as written below:

 _Dear Oozora Hiro,_

 _This LBX is an apology from me for making you depressed over having your future full of nightmares and everything. Unlike me, you continue to move forward and tried to change the future for the better. To the point that you're willing to forget about yourself and prioritising others, including me._

 _This LBX is called Optimus Saber. It truly fits the current you who managed to overcome the hardest of trials and transcended me, your future self. I know just this LBX won't be enough to apologise but unfortunately I'm sorry. I can't meet you anymore, similar like Ranti-san, who was a Marius Seijin. You can ask the details from Mom and Dad._

 _By Future Oozora Hiro_

Upon reading the last few lines until the end makes Hiro flinched before he looks up to his parents again who seemed awfully depressed. "Dad...Mom...What happened to Ranti-san...and Future Hiro?" Hiro asked. "Well..." Professor Oozora began and tell everything.

(Flashback)

The scene took place at the Science Labs medical room after the battle against Belzagos ended. Everyone had gathered there, watching over the petrified and dead Hiro, who was lying on the bed. Professor Oozora and Akira were there by his sides, looking extremely depressed.

Of course, everyone was glad that the battle was already over but they had to pay the price for one live, which is no other than Hiro. Only because he made the ultimate sacrifice, everyone had the will not to give up.

The others were also depressed as they were. "We finally won..." Pride mumbled. "We defeated Belzeus once and for all..." said Yuriko. "But only because Hiro gave us the strength to fight" Tesla claimed. "Is there any way we can do for him, right now?" Miyabi asked.

"I think I can" Ranti said as she steps forward and faced Hiro from the bottom side of the bed. "What are you trying to do?" Ami asked. "I'm going to try bringing Hiro back" Ranti answered. Much to everyone's surprised, they saw the blondie started making a sequence of movement.

Ranti started spinning her hands in circle for a while before aiming her palms towards him. In the process of spinning, her hands and whole body glows a yellow light before it forms a white circle, fading slowly as the new shape move itself towards the petrified Hiro. To Akira and Ryouko, they felt these movements was very familiar.

However, Hiro's petrified body suddenly releases a surge of blue lightning towards Ranti, knocking her to the floor and interrupts her healing process. Everyone became utterly shocked while Future Hiro approaches Ranti and helps her to get up.

"Are you okay?" Future Hiro asked. "Yes…" Ranti answered assuredly before she looks at the bed and Future Hiro followed her gaze. Hiro's dead body remains as it was, without having any changes. "But…" she mumbled depressingly. "His body suddenly emits electricity"

"What is going on?" Professor Oozora asked. "Hiro's stone body was attacking Ranti…" Jasmine stated. "Why?" Ban asked. "It must had been his wish" Future Hiro deduced, which everyone had their attentions on the former. "His wish?" Jessica echoed.

"I can't really say for sure but I do know one thing. Hiro doesn't want to be revived again" Future Hiro announced and everyone flinched upon hearing this. "He believes it will be best if he remains like that so that he won't hurt anyone. Should anyone tried to restore him, his body will attacked them without second thought"

"No…" Meiru muttered in disbelief. "Then, we cannot bring him back if we want to?" Laika guessed. "This is totally nonsense" Netto whined. "Hiro will be like that forever?" Ban assumed, although he wished he did not said that.

"No! I won't let that happen! He'll definitely come back" Future Hiro proclaimed as he and Ranti stood before approaching the bed again. "But how can you bring him back?" Ranti asked, looking at Future Hiro.

"If Hiro's dream was to die, then my dream was for him to come back alive. However, my powers alone may not be enough so please… lend me your power, Ranti-san" Future Hiro requested. "All right" Ranti approved and nodded.

Everyone seems displeased upon hearing this. "Wait! This is too dangerous. You two might die!" Takuya warned. "Even so, I'm doing it. I'm totally regretted for not saving Hiro when I had the chance" Ranti claimed. "Hiro!" Professor Oozora and Akira called out worriedly to their son from the future.

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad, everyone" Future Hiro assured. "I won't actually be gone. I mean Hiro will still be there and he'll grew up into me soon before you even know it. For now, just let him enjoy his youth to the fullest. After all, we're always connected… through the bond in our hearts" he explained.

(Play song: Ultraman Cosmos Ending 2 – 'Kokoro No Kizuna (The Bond of Heart)' by Project DMM in the background)

 **A/N: I tried to make it similar like the video uploaded by KemurianSeijinUS, a YouTube user.**

 _KOKORO NO KIZUNA GA KITTO_

 _BOKURA WO AWASETE KURETANDA_

 _MOU KOREKARA ZUTTO_

 _WASURE NAI DE ITTE_

"Let's do it, Ranti-san" Future Hiro proclaimed and the blondie nodded before they hold each other's right and left hand respectively. Then their hands that held each other began to glow in yellow before they aimed them towards Hiro's petrified body.

Yellow beam was launched from their clenched hands and spread out into small particles while approaching Hiro. However, Hiro's stone body started to attack Future Hiro and Ranti by shooting out surges of blue lightning at them.

Future Hiro and Ranti felt the pain as both were electrocuted but they remained on their grip and continued to heal Hiro. "Hiro! Ranti!" Ran cried out as she wanted to help but Future Hiro shook his head, telling her not to interfere.

"Leave it to us" said Future Hiro. Everyone then obeys and watches those two that was being electrocuted proceed. While healing Hiro and also got electrocuted along the way, they had an open conversation with Ran and the others.

 _SOU ASHITA WA DOKO NI ARUNDAROU?_

 _KURIKAESU MAINICHI WO KAZOETE IRU_

"Come to think of it, I never tell everyone else about this. I'm a Marius Seijin and had a mother, whose name is Luka" Ranti announced. "Marius Seijin?!" Ran exclaimed. "Your mother is Luka?" Hakariya echoed. "No wonder you make that kind of movements before" Ryouko deduced. "Yes…and I do know what actually happened to her" Ranti stated.

 _KIMI GA OSHIETEKURETA NE IKITERU TTE IU KOTO_

 _ITSU NO HI KA YUME WO TSUKAMU TABI TO_

"Sorry…Ranti. I couldn't save you mother at that time…" Akira regrettably apologised. "Don't worry, Akira-san. It's not your fault" Ranti assured. "Plus, I'm more than glad to know Hiro. He indirectly teach me the meaning to be alive, just like my mother learnt from Tenma-san"

 _KOKORO NO TOBIRA WO AKETE_

 _ATARASHII KIMI NI AERU_

 _ITSUDATTE SOKO NI ARU_

 _AI TO IU HIKARI_

"I did?" Future Hiro repeated confusingly. "More or less..." Ranti told him with a warm smile. "Upon meeting you and your past, I found a new me and figured out that my life has a meaning" she explained. "Thank you"

"Well, I never thought that he and I would affect you that much" Future Hiro admitted as he snorted. "You just never realised that" Ranti pointed out and Future Hiro remained silent for a while as he grin.

 _KOKORO NO KIZUNA GA KITTO_

 _BOKURA WO AWASETE KURETANDA_

 _MOU KOREKARA ZUTTO_

 _WASURE NAI DE ITTE_

"Anyway Ranti, are you sure about this? You can actually choose to continue living instead of giving your life" said Akira. "Yes but I had decided. I would gladly give my life to the person who gave my life a meaning and make felt like I had a family. He's like a big brother..." Ranti marked.

"Wait a minute. What you told me before and everyone now are two different matters. Which one do you want?" Future Hiro asked. "You don't need to know" Ranti retorted. "What does that supposed to mean?" Future Hiro questioned annoyingly.

However, Ranti ignored Future Hiro and turned to where Ran is. "Ran" Ranti called out. "What is it?" Ran asked as she saw Ranti picked up something from one of her pockets. "Please have this..." Ranti pleaded as she reached out her right hand with something in it towards the cherry hair girl.

 _SOU IMA NARA KOTAERARERU DAROU_

 _HONTOU NO YASASHISA GA DOKO NI ARU TO_

 _KIMI GA MAMOTTE KURETA NE BOKUTACHI NO_

 _ASHITA WO ARASOU KOTO NAI SEKAI NI NARE!_

That something was her LBX, Flame Empress Minerva, which made Ran flinched upon seeing this. "But it's your LBX" Ran argued. "Why would you give it to me?" she asked doubtingly. "I don't know what's going to happen to me after this but... I believe you are the true wielder of Minerva. I'm just doing what I believe is right and this is my gift for you" Ranti explained.

"Ranti..." Ran muttered and Ranti nodded assuredly, telling the red head to accept the gift. Ran then reached out her right hand and accepted the LBX Flame Empress Minerva from Ranti's right hand.

Future Hiro sighed in disappointment as he saw this scene which he feels a bit touching somehow. "So you're giving Ran-san a gift?" Future Hiro asked. "It's the least I could do for her sake when you messed up with her" Ranti answered and Future Hiro snorted.

 _KOKORO NO TOBIRA WO AKETE_

 _ATARASHII YUME GA MIERU_

 _ITSUDATTE SHINJITERU_

 _AFUREDASU CHIKARA_

"Well, I guess I'll give presents too, even for Hiro" Future Hiro decided as he closed his eye and raised up his left fist to his chest, which soon glowed in white colour. Then the light begun to split up into three and flew somewhere.

The first one went to Professor Hikari and the second one goes to Ban and his friends. The last one went to Professor Oozora. Each of the light then transformed into something. The first light transformed into a disc inside its box.

The second light transformed into a big black toolbox. The final one transformed into a present wrapped in blue paper and tied with red ribbon. Everyone was stunned as the people in front of the respective gift speechlessly accepted them.

Then Future Hiro point his left index finger that was still glowing in white light towards Ran. The white light then flew towards the LBX Flame Empress Minerva that was in Ran's right hand, engulfing it in the same colour of the light.

Ranti and Ran were wondering what Future Hiro was doing to that LBX. "What're you doing?" Ranti asked. "Adding my own part in your gift, Ranti-san. I hope you don't mind if I shared the gift that you gave for Ran-san" said Future Hiro.

"Eh?" Ranti exclaimed before Future Hiro gestured his head towards Ran, telling the blondie to look at the gift in the hands of the girl with cherry hair.

 _KOKORO NO KIZUNA GA BOKU NI_

 _NIGENAI TSUYOSA WO KURETANDA_

 _DONNA TOKI MO KITTO_

 _HITORI JA NAI KARA_

The white light made the LBX Flame Empress Minerva began to evolve into a new LBX. When the light faded, Ran saw that the LBX in her right hand had evolved. The LBX is still Minerva as the head still looked the same but with some modification almost on the whole body.

Overall, it resembles like Ultra Star God Garuda, majorly red in colour but with a modified head of Minerva, blue eyes and other changes. Ran and Ranti were utterly surprised upon seeing the LBX had turned into a combined Minerva and Garuda.

"Minerva...had evolved" Ranti mumbled. "It looks like Garuda almost everywhere" Ban stated, looking at the LBX's appearance. "This Minerva is what I thought fits the best for Ran-san, and I named it 'Minerva Prime'" Future Hiro announced. "Minerva Prime..." Ran muttered upon seeing the evolved LBX.

"Hiro...you..." Ranti muttered. "I don't know if I could give it to the other Ran-san, whose LBX had already been crushed by me. Therefore I decided to give Minerva Prime for this Ran-san" Future Hiro explained. "And sorry for evolving your gift, Ranti-san" he apologised.

"It is okay, Hiro. I'm glad that you do it" Ranti assured. Suddenly, the blue surging electricity started to electrocute the two intensively, having their focus back on Hiro's petrified body instead of talking so leisurely.

 _KOKORO NO TOBIRA WO AKETE_

 _ATARASHII KIMI NI AERU_

 _ITSU DATTE SOKO NI ARU_

 _AI TO IU HIKARI_

"Looks like his body is resisting even more from being healed" Ranti deduced. "If that's the case, we'll have to tune ourselves as well. Let's use our powers to their maximum, Ranti-san!" Future Hiro declared.

"Yes!" Ranti concurred. Then, Ranti and Future Hiro roared as they uses their powers to the max, unleashing more yellow particles and begun making Hiro's petrified body fully glittered in yellow light.

 _KOKORO NO KIZUNA GA KITTO_

 _BOKURA WO AWASETE KURETANDA_

 _MOU KOREKARA ZUTTO_

 _WASURE NAI DE ITTE_

Soon Future Hiro and Ran suddenly collapsed to their knees and began breathing heavily while Hiro's body was still glittering in yellow light. Miraculously, Hiro's petrified body reverted to normal and he became alive again although still unconscious as the glittering yellow light began to fade.

Everyone was astonished upon seeing this miracle that had occurred. "Hiro's body turned back!" Ban exclaimed. "Hiro's back" Future Hiro stated. "Thank goodness..." Ranti sighed in relief.

Suddenly, their whole bodies began to glow in yellow light, which Ran and the others noticed and became stunned. "I guess this is it..." Future Hiro deduced upon realising what happened to him and Ranti.

"Yeah..." Ranti concurred. "Hiro! Ranti!" Ran cried out concernedly for them as their bodies began to fade. "Don't worry, Ran-san. We'll definitely meet again...in the future" Future Hiro told her before turning to his parents. "Mom, Dad. Don't forget to give that present to Hiro"

"Thank you, everyone. Our hearts won't ever forget you" Ranti thanked. "Sayonara" Future Hiro and Ranti bid farewell to Ran and the others as both their bodies disintegrated into smaller yellow particles before they fully vanished, leaving nothing behind.

Everyone became dejected and speechless as they watched Future Hiro and Ranti vanished into thin air. Ran at that time held her LBX, Minerva Prime tight to her chest with her eyes closed, thanking them for the gift that they gave.

(Flashback end)

Hearing that makes Hiro became dejected as well, just like everyone else. Who would have thought that his own wish for everyone was still a trouble instead of making them better? Either way, Future Hiro and Ranti sacrificed their lives for the sake of reviving him.

"I see…sorry" Hiro deeply apologised as tears began flowing down from his eyes. Professor Oozora and Akira tried to comfort their desolated son who had just revived and heard the loss of Ranti and Future Hiro while holding the LBX Optimus Saber in his hand.

After sometime, Hiro managed to calm himself down and his parents let go of their embracement on him. Then Professor Oozora glanced to the digital clock at the desk that was currently displaying 1930 or simply mean 07:30 PM.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time?" Professor Oozora pointed out, grabbing his family members' attention. "We only had 30 minutes left before the dinner begun" Akira reminded.

"We better get ready and go" he suggested. "All right… let's do that" Hiro concurred. "Thank you…Ranti-san…Future Hiro…I won't let your sacrifice be in vain" he thought to himself as he gets up from the bed.

 **(Ending Chikyuu No Kizuna)**

KOKKYOUSEN WO KOETARA IKUTSU MO SHIRANAI KOTOBA GA

BIKKURI BAKO WO AKETA MITAI TOBIKATTAIRU DESHO

OHAYOU NO AISATSU

DAISUKI NO TSUTAEKATA

ARIGATOU NO IIKATA MO

ZENBU CHIGAU YO KITTO

DEMO SEKAI WA HITOTSU NANDA OUEEO OUEEO

SOU DARE MO GA CHIKYUU UMARE OUEEO OUEEO

TOURURURU TE TO TE TSUNAGEBA ONAJI

TOURURURU TSUTAWARU NUKUMORI

IMA KIZUNA WO KANJIRUN DA OUEEO OUEEO

HORA DARE MO GA CHIKYUU SODACHI OUEEO OUEEO

TOURURURU KATA WO KUMEBA TOMODACHI

TOURURURU EGAO GA HAJIKERU

 **Took long enough just to write this much but luckily I can just copy and paste some of the repeated parts. On to the next one, please.**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A New Life. The Future with Infinite Possibilities**

(Hiro speaking)

 _Truth to be told, I wonder what does all these events that occurred to me means. Was it a warning, a mirage, a nightmare or a dream come true? My heart feels empty and couldn't tell what does everything that happened means._

 _Upon knowing I had a future of nightmare makes my heart went astray. I became selfish and didn't care about anyone else. I thought I was trying to make things right but I set things wrong. Even after learning about who I am, nothing changes. Everyone was still affected by whatever decisions that I made and things became even worse._

Hiro was facing the mirror with a gloomy look while wearing a tuxedo along with the appropriate gears to it. Then his father who was wearing the same like him and his mother with her glasses on while wearing a black gown approaches Hiro, which he noticed.

Then Hiro silently embraces his mother, which she gladly hugged him followed up by his father. The two tried their best to comfort Hiro who was still dejected by the loss of Ranti and Future Hiro and could not overcome this fact.

 _I thought sacrificing myself and vanished from their life would end their sufferings but it was the worst of all. Everyone became woebegone that they refused to accept my horribly, selfish decision, especially Mom, Dad and Ran-san. In the end, Ranti-san and Future Hiro gave up their lives all for the sake of returning me back alive to everyone._

The Oozora family had just went out from the elevator and are currently walking through the hotel's corridor that was lighted brightly. They passed by some people along the way while heading to somewhere. Finally, they arrived to a door that has a sign written 'Pearl Hall' on top of it.

 _Upon learning what they did, I learnt some important lessons. Despite what you shall be later on, everyone that cares about you will accept and love for who you really are. All you need to do is to live and make each other happy. No one is perfect and we may hurt each other again from time to time._

 _Everything that happens each always had its own meaning while at the same time pros and cons. When you did something bad, there will be people who will suffer from it. When you did something good, some people will benefit from it._

 _Either way, there is no right or wrong answer to everything we did. It's just that we believe that doing this and that is the path we're looking for. We learnt new things from whatever things that we did and think carefully about what we should do for whatever that shall come ahead. That's what it means to live in my own point of view. To endure and overcome the life full of sufferings. By that, Aha. This is how things are and were meant to be._

Hiro then opens up the door and the three of them went inside. Here, they found Ran and the others together with the Cross Fusion members. Even Netto's mother, whose name is Hikari Haruka was also there. She shares the same name as Hiro's mother.

The men each wore tuxedo while the women each wore black gown regardless of their age. That also includes Asuka who wore gown instead of wearing tuxedo. Upon opening the door, everyone else noticed their presence and smile warmly to greet the Oozora family.

The family walks inside, with Akira and Professor Oozora greeted everyone while Hiro smiled frailly, trying not to show his feelings of sorrow. Until one point, the family encountered Ran and her friends. The cherry hair girl stared at Hiro, who seems to be despondent and approaches him.

Then Ran hugs him tight, which Hiro gladly hugs her back with both of them had their eyes closed. The cherry hair girl felt glad that her lover came back alive and she could understand that Hiro was dejected by the sad news. She did this to comfort Hiro who was having sadness and sorrowful feeling.

 _Putting that part aside, our battles against the alien threat Belzeus had finally ended. Looks like Future Hiro got himself the good part instead of me. Nevertheless, it is okay since that was something that he can do along with everyone else._

 _I thought we're all be heading back to our world as soon as possible but we're all staying here for a couple of days. The main reason was we may not be seeing Jasmine-san, Medi and also the others anymore once we head back. So more or less, we spent some time having fun with each other almost every single minute we could have._

In the daytime at the hotel, lots of people were relaxing, doing things that they like at the hotel. Ban and his friends were seen playing some games or two around the beach with few of the Cross Fusion members. The others either went for swimming at the swimming pool or the sea.

 _Anyway, I do learn from my parents that Future Hiro actually left presents to everyone else too. Professor Hikari received a disc inside a case and he together with Meijin-san investigated its content._

 _The disc actually contains a program which allows Net Navis to exist in the human world without the need of dimensional area and of course, Cross Fusion. Medi and the other Net Navi can now travel interchangeably from the Cyber World and Human World without any restrictions._

Inside the Science Labs, Professor Hikari and Meijin are analysing the disc and discover its contents. Sometimes later, Netto and the other Cross Fusion members were called upon to the one of the labs. All their PETs are currently being connected to a console.

Soon after getting their PETs back, everyone's Net Navi began to appear out from the communication device. Their size are within the range of average humans. Jasmine and the others each celebrated in joy upon seeing their Net Navi was able to materialise.

 _As for the toolbox, we checked out that it contained all the GranSazers' weapons including Falcon Bow in a tiny size together with exclusive Hissatsu Function auxiliary chips. All of them are compatible to be used with any LBX._

 _That means, everyone else can use the Hissatsu Function, 'Burning Falcon's as well and I'm no longer being the unique user. I don't even require to use Overload to activate it. It sounds frustrating but I guess it is better that one doesn't become too unique that they underestimate others._

Hiro and the others opened up the toolbox and saw many of their GranSazers' weapons in tiny size and many computer chips of various size and colour. Everyone each took either one or both to their own likings and equipped them on their LBX.

Everyone was sparring against each other except Hiro and Ran who preferred to just watch from the side lines. They spare one on one as below:

I. Ban VS Gouda

II. Jessica VS Kazu

III. Kirito VS Jin

IV. Asuka VS Ami

V. Yuuya VS Sendou

Almost everyone uses their own signature weapons when they were GranSazers but Ban's Odin Mk-2 and Ami's Pandora respectively uses Tarious's Falcon Bow and Mithras's Swan Sector. And the two watches those LBXs uses the Hissatsu Function, 'Burning Falcon' and 'Bran Tornado'.

 _Finally, Ran-san received a new LBX, which I never thought that it's actually a combination of Garuda and Minerva. To Ran, this LBX represents Ranti and also Future Hiro. My Optimus Saber was more or less represents them in some way._

 _I guess I had to admit, the two of us are actually the most affected by their loss especially for love reasons. The only thing that we can do is just wish that they're doing fine no matter where they are right now._

Hiro and Ran are hanging out alone on the rooftop of the hotel while gazing at the beach view. Ran had her new LBX, Minerva Prime on her right palm while Hiro had his own new LBX, Optimus Saber on his left palm.

Ran seems a bit gloomy upon staring her new LBX. Hiro was apparently forlorn when he did the same for his own LBX. Then Hiro tried to comfort his lover with a gentle cuddle from behind even though he was dejected. Ran gladly leans herself on Hiro and succumbs to his current embracement, hoping that this will comfort the latter as well.

 _Time flies when we're having fun or playing around and we soon departed back to our world. We bid our farewells to Jasmine and the others and left, with the Cross Fusion Members each had back their wonderful life on the day afterwards._

Hiro and the others together inside Duck Shuttle passenger seat who waved out to Jasmine and the others that was at the Science Labs through the window. The people at the Science Labs were also waving back at them until Duck Shuttle flew through a blue portal in the sky followed by Cloud Dragon.

All the Cross Fusion members each return to their respective places and began a normal life. Netto is seen sleeping soundly on the couch while Rockman is helping their mother, Hikari Haruka in the kitchen.

Nenji and Nenjiro are seen at the fireworks factory, bickering against each other about fireworks. Searchman and Laika are seen practicing their marksmanship in their snowy country, Sharo.

Dingo and Tomahawkman are seen helping Dekao and also Mahajarama at Maha Ichiban curry shop, either by serving the food to the customer or cook the meals. Meiru is seen playing her piano at home with her Roll helping her out. Enzan and Blues are seen doing paperwork at the office of IPC.

Yuriko is seen spending time with her twin sister, Mariko at the latter's apartment while former's Net Navi, Needleman is apparently cooking some food in the kitchen. Tesla and Charlie are seen hanging out at a beach with Magnetman, Gauss Magnets and Gyroman watching from a distance.

Pride who wore her white princess gown is seen waving to the citizens on the balcony of her castle in Creamland. Her Net Navi, Knightman is there accompanying and guarding her. Miyabi and Shadowman are seen to be training in the forest. Both of them are apparently meditating under the flowing waterfall, with Miyabi being half-naked. Jasmine and Medi are seen helping out Cardamom to sell medicines in the town of their country, Choina.

 _Nothing seems to change much on this side except that the whole world are trying to rebuild everything that was destroyed. What we're actually surprised is that Country A's President, Claudia Lenneton along with the other country leaders had declared that the GranSazers are the heroes that saved our world._

 _Of course, she kept our true identities a secret even though she knew me and the others are GranSazers. If the rumours of us teenagers or they still call us children being those GranSazers, everything could go haywire. People will start abuse our powers for their own selfish needs._

Hiro and the others returned back to their world and were sightseeing around Tokio City. They were astonished when they heard the public are talking about GranSazers being the heroes that saved the world everywhere.

Even in the news, President Country A Claudia Lenneton proclaimed that GranSazers are warriors who fought for the peace of the world and universe. However, all 12 of them were relieved when they learn she reveals nothing about their true identity.

 _Putting that aside, Dad's fellow GranSazers comrade came back sometimes later after us and somehow all of them had back their normal life without a hitch. The same goes for Dad, Ryouko-san and Hakariya-san._

Tenma and also the other eight GranSazers are seen having back their normal life. Akira is doing his job as a doctor at a hospital with Ai assisting him. Tenma goes off riding his motorcycle, doing mail delivery. Tappei is training the sea animals at the aquarium.

Naoto is having a spar in boxing with some random man at his gym while Ryouko is seen instructing female adults in doing some exercise. Hakariya is seen to lay back at a cafe while doing his job, designing new clothes in fashion. Saotome is seen couching a group of children for dancing class.

Makoto is seen travelling around the world, taking pictures of the scenery and so on with his camera. Gou is seen doing his job as a policeman, chasing after thief and criminals with his co-workers. Mika and Ken are seen helping out Professor Horiguchi at a research centre.

 _As for me and my friends, we all returned back to our normal life. Cloud Dragon and the Ultra Star Gods decided to travel around the universe for a while whenever peace lasts. However, we knew that peace won't last long and the Earth will be in danger again by those evil aliens who wanted to invade Earth. We GranSazers are the only ones who can stop them._

Hiro and the others went their separate ways, each having back their normal life. Ran is training karate at her dojo. Jessica was helping out her father at NICS. Kirito is helping out Takuya and the other staffs at Tiny Orbit. Asuka is seen spending time with her younger brother, Takeru.

Kazu, Ami, Ban, Sendou, Yuuya and Gouda are seen hanging out at Kitajima Model Shop, playing LBX battles. Jin is studying back at his school in Country A. Cloud Dragon is seen travelling in space with the Ultra Star Gods.

 _Nevertheless, we should hope that Earth will remain peaceful and the universe will be in harmony. For my life, well...my family actually transferred to a bungalow in one of the rural areas. It was owned by my dad's family, not too far for all my parents to go to work and for me, school._ **(It's actually impossible to find an empty land almost everywhere, especially in Japan)**

Hiro and his family is seen moving out from their apartment to a double storey bungalow with a spacious yard. Then the three of them began tidying up the place until it became their new home sweet home.

 _Speaking of school, I remembered about what I asked Ranti-san to promise me. The promise about me, Ran-san and also herself to form a team in joining LBX Tournaments. Thinking back about it, logically it is definitely impossible for such promise to be fulfilled since she was from the future when I was in college._

 _There's no way she can come and meet me much earlier if our first encounter was from that time. But, I had mistaken, Ranti did fulfilled her promise and met me much earlier than what I expected or at least before I knew it. I guess other than god, everything else will never be absolute._

 _Ranti-san came back but this time with a surname and some changes in her appearance. Her full name is Hanaori Ranti. She had her own LBX called Cleopatra, which none of us ever seen before. As promised, the three of us formed a team and entered LBX Tournaments together._

Hiro and Ran go to school and take their seats in the classroom. Hiro is staring outside through one of the windows with a gloomy look, thinking about Ranti. When their female teacher entered the class, all the pupils including Hiro stood and greeted her before taking their seats.

"Everyone, I had an important announcement to make. Starting today, a new student that was just transferred will join our class" the teacher announced and everyone began to murmur among each other. "A new student? Who?" Ran asked. Then the teacher look at the door and said, "Come in"

Then the door was open and a female student with blondie hair entered the classroom. Hiro and Ran were utterly surprised upon seeing the female student. She looks exactly like Ranti but a bit younger and with some minor changes in her appearance.

Her height was more or less around Hiro and Ran. She wore their school uniform and a pair of blue glasses while carrying her white bag. "Hello, everyone. My name is Hanaori Ranti. Nice to meet you" the female who looked like Ranti introduced herself as she greeted her classmates. Hiro and Ran smile widely and felt elated upon learning who she was.

In other occasions, Ranti, Hiro and Ran are seen hanging out in a narrow street surrounded by buildings. Hiro wore a collared magenta shirt with long black sleeves, while the rest are pretty much similar like his previous major appearance. **(Just because pink clothing are commonly wore by women doesn't mean that men doesn't look good when wearing them. Because I had one just like Hiro)**

Ranti wore a blue shirt inside a grey jacket, brown three quarter pants, grey trainers, a yellow cap and her usual blue glasses. Ran wore a yellow shirt inside a red jacket buttoned up almost to the top, brown shorts and her usual trainers.

There is a D-cube that expand into an LBX battle field with Ran and Ranti fighting each other. The diorama field name is South Pole. Ran and Ranti each already had their CCM and LBX in their hands. "Mow them down...Minerva Prime!" Ran yelled. "Fight for the right, Cleopatra!" Ranti shouted. The two LBXs then descent to the diorama.

Ran and Hiro flinched when they saw Ranti's LBX as it resembles a sailor and wields a crystal shape hammer. "Let's do this!" Ranti proclaimed. "Yeah!" Ran concurred and shrugged off her surprise on Cleopatra as their LBXs began to battle each other.

Months later...

Ran, Hiro and Ranti are seen entering various LBX Tournaments as a team and wins almost every LBX battle. They prove to be quite a formidable team and that none other team cannot defeat them so easily.

 _What about my relationship with Ran-san? Well, let's just said that only the ones who got involved in the battle knew about this. We don't even tell anyone else, not even our classmates and of course Ran kept this a secret from her Grandfather, Hanasaki Daimon._

 _She told me that I will already be a goner by now if my Grandfather-in-law to be knew our relationship. As for our classmates, everyone will go riot if they knew we're having a relationship. By that, Aha. This is how things supposed to be._

 _Therefore, we restraint ourselves from making any obvious signs of being a couple at the wrong places. Just so you know, she is so dominant or is what men called Queen Bee in our relationship._ **(For my place, most always use 'Control Queen').**

 _Other than my mother, she's very prone to jealousy when other girls tried to hit on me. Be it intentionally or not, she'll try to hog me all for herself unless if my parents or hers were there. I guess she really does love me if she would go that far._

 _Mom and Dad told me that whoever the woman that shall destined to be with me, she will be my opposite pole. For example, if the man was a bit lenient and easy-going, the woman to be his partner is strict and harsh and vice versa._

 _Of course, not to the point that someone so nice will be partnered to someone so wicked. It's just the personalities of a husband and wife had to be opposite of each other if they wanted to have a strong family relationship on the long run._

 _Still, I believe that Ran-san will be the wife that was meant for me. Regardless how she acts, I love Ran-san the way she are and wished that she will always be my side as we walk towards our awaited future. Right now, I am having a date with her at the amusement park._

Ran and Hiro are seen dating at an amusement park. They both wore blue and red casual clothing which makes them both like ring and gem. Very compatible with each other in what they wear.

They ride almost every entertainment facilities such as the Ferris wheel, Roller Coaster and many more. All the rides are fun but for Hiro, the Roller Coaster is the worse experience for him.

Except for Ran who laughed and cried in joy along the trip, Hiro screams frighteningly from the beginning of the ride until the end. While riding, he felt like his dear life will just vanished from him on every second. This experience made his body trembles and showed that he's not really collected in this type of situation.

When they went out of the Roller Coaster, they both received photos of themselves while riding, which were already included in the fees for the ride. "That was fun!" Ran cried out while walking with Hiro, releasing all her feelings of ecstatic as she hold the picture of herself from the ride before looking at it.

Ran's photo was okay as she looks good even when she cried or laughed in joy. The cherry hair girl smiled as she looked at her photo that makes her felt euphoric. But for Hiro, he saw a photo of himself making an embarrassed look when he screamed for his life during the trip.

"This is so lame…" Hiro shout out loud in his mind and felt embarrassed. He just wished that he did not had that photo right now. It is a complete humiliation for him if Ran see this photo and he knew how she react. "Hiro, how's your picture?" Ran asked, looking at him.

"Nothing special…" Hiro answered bluntly with a gloomy look, quickly tried to hide his picture. "Liar!" Ran exclaimed as she forced herself to snatch the photo in Hiro's hand, which she did successfully before looking at the confiscated photo.

"Don't look!" Hiro shouted warningly but unfortunately it was too late. Ran could not help but began bursting into an endless laughter upon seeing the embarrassing photo of Hiro. Hiro quickly snatched back his photo with a tantrum but she still did not stop laughing.

"Ha ha…Very funny…" Hiro moue as he grumbled. "S-Sorry…" Ran stuttered to apologise while she's still laughing. "You should see the look of your face. I never thought you would be such a scaredy-cat" she pointed out. "And you sound like a girl"

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SUCH A SCAREDY-CAT AND SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" Hiro pouted and sulked with his arms crossed as they walk. Seeing this, Ran glanced around and saw an ice cream stand that is not too far from where they are before turning to her lover again.

"Want some ice cream?" Ran asked politely, gesturing her head towards the stand that she just saw. "Sure…" Hiro answered but he is still looking glum. Then the two went to the stand and bought themselves each a cup of marble ice cream before finding a bench for them to sit on.

After succeeded in finding one, both of them sit down on it, with Hiro on Ran's right. "All right…" Hiro muttered as he uses the spoon to scoop some of the marble ice cream. "Itadakimasu!" he cried and was about to eat the ice cream.

However, Ran quickly cut in and ate the ice cream, much to Hiro's dismay as he noticed. "So good…" Ran commented upon licking her lips a bit. "That's so cruel, Ran-san!" Hiro whined. "You could at least warn me"

"Why should I?" Ran retorted, not even feeling guilty. "Carelessness is a big enemy. No matter when, you shouldn't let your guard down" she pointed out. "Still! Don't do that!" Hiro scolded. "First come first serve!" Ran said as she scoops out some of Hiro's ice cream and feed it to herself. Hiro had already lose his patience.

"Urgh..! Fine! Do what you want!" Hiro pouted as he put down the ice cream on the other side while turning his face away from her. Ran giggled upon seeing him sulk like that. "Hiro…" Ran called out. "What?" Hiro asked before looking at her.

Without even any warning, Ran gave a brief kiss on Hiro's lips, leaving him stunned. "I'm sorry…" Ran apologised. "It's okay…" Hiro forgive her as he blushed. "Now, will you be a good boy and let me feed you?" Ran requested.

"Yes please…" Hiro concurred. Then Ran began to feed Hiro her ice cream, which the latter gladly accepted it. Hiro also did the same for her as well later.

A few hours later…

Hiro and Ran are seen hanging out at the rooftop of some random building. Both are standing near the rails as they put their arms on them while gazing at the sky. "So, how's the date?" Hiro asked.

"Amazing…though you acted like a spoiled child throughout the date, Hiro" Ran answered. "So what? It's not like I can get rid of it completely" Hiro pointed out. "And stop teasing me!"

"You're so hopeless" Ran said bluntly, ignoring what he just said. "EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SO HOPELESS!" Hiro pouted and Ran chuckled again upon seeing how he act. "Sorry…I guess I like doing this kind of thing to you" Ran admitted.

"Give me a break…" Hiro grumbled. Then Ran suddenly came embracing him, which had his attention. "No matter what happened, we're always be together, right?" Ran asked, looking at Hiro. "Yeah…" Hiro confirmed with a nod and faced her.

Then the two of them narrowed the gap between their face with a kiss on their lips before Hiro hug her tight. The two of them continue to smooch with each other for some time. And at that time, Hiro had already forgiven Ran.

Meanwhile...

In the distant future of Earth, where Future Hiro and Ranti lives in, the two of them are lying down unconsciously on the floor, side by side in Tokio Sia park. It is morning at that time and there is no one there other than the two of them.

Then Future Hiro slowly opens up his eye, only to see the sun shining down so brightly on him that forces him to quickly get up from making his eyes blind by the sun's ray. He looks around to know where he is and started mumbling as he knew, "Tokio Sia... Park..."

Then he notices Ranti lying down unconsciously besides him before he tries to wake her up. "Ranti-san, wake up" said Future Hiro as he shakes her shoulders. Ranti soon opens up her eyes and Future Hiro helps her to get up while she rubs her head before looking around.

"Where are we...?" Ranti asked. "We're in Tokio Sia Park..." Future Hiro answered. "Why are we here? What did we do just now, Hiro?" Ranti asked again. "I don't know..." Future Hiro answered unsurely as the two stood up. "I thought we die because we saved someone's live"

"Saved someone? Who?" Ranti asked, did not know who the one that they saved was. "I don't remember. Was it all a dream?" Future Hiro questioned. It seems they have forgotten all the memories of their time from before they gained their consciousness.

"Seems like it" Ranti agreed. "Hiro!" a familiar female voice called out from somewhere. Future Hiro and Ranti quickly turned to the direction of the voice. The two of them saw Future Ran waving at them.

She was with Future Professor Oozora and also the other people that came to Future Hiro's birthday party. Then Future Ran came running towards the two and hugged her lover, Future Hiro which surprises him as he subconsciously hugged back.

"Hiro, I'm so glad that you're safe..." Future Ran said upon hugging him. "Ran-san...what is happening here?" Future Hiro asked as Future Ran releases her hug. "You and Kourin suddenly disappeared, we look everywhere for you two but couldn't find you" Future Ran said.

"Never thought we found you here" she said. "I see..." Future Hiro replied before he suddenly got startled upon receiving a kiss on the lips from Future Ran. Then she broke off the kiss and said smilingly, "Welcome back, Hiro"

"Yes...I'm back" Future Hiro replied smilingly as well. "Let's go... Hiro" Future Ran invited and Future Hiro nodded. Then while holding Future Ran, he turned to where Ranti was and reached out his right hand to the blondie.

"Let's go too, Ranti-san..." Future Hiro invited. Ranti smiles and gladly hold Future Hiro's hand. "Yes...Let's go..." Ranti agreed and the three of them later run to where Future Professor Oozora and the others were.

 **THE END**

 **Finally, the story has ended. For your information, GenesisXYZ requested to have a sequel of this with whatever Cross Over he/she wishes to do and I approved it. I may not be having one lengthy story with multiple chapters of my own like this one again after this just to make things clear. Anyway, TTFN, TA TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
